NYX IS WATCHING YOU
by D.Would
Summary: Dans cette société prônant la surmédiatisation, Nyx se rend compte qu'elle ne possède rien hormis sa boîte crânienne pour penser. Des millions de téléspectateurs suivent les aventures de Harry, en réalité emprisonné dans le plus grand studio jamais conçu. Il évolue sous l'oeil scrutateur des caméras parmi des milliers de figurants qu'il croit être des sorciers.
1. Joyeux Harry Day

**Posté le : **24 Avril 2013. _Dystopie against Utopie. _

**• ****_Résumé : _**Dans cette société prônant la surmédiatisation, Nyx se rend compte qu'elle ne possède rien hormis sa boîte crânienne pour penser. Au quotidien, des millions de téléspectateurs suivent les aventures du jeune Harry et achètent les produits dérivés de son univers. Depuis sa naissance, Harry est en réalité emprisonné dans le plus grand plateau de télé jamais conçu et évolue sous l'oeil scrutateur des caméras parmi des milliers de figurants. Le monde magique est faux. Ses amitiés sont truquées. Seules ses émotions sont vraies.

**• ****_Disclaimer : _**J.K. Rowling et le "Truman Show". Je lie les deux pour en faire ma propre interprétation.

* * *

**• ****_Note de l'auteur : _**Alors me revoilà. Oui, oui, je sais ce que j'ai dit « J'arrête la fanfiction » *kof kof* Mais voyez-vous, je suis addict et ne peux m'arrêter même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. C'est un peu mon exutoire et j'apprécie ce cadre d'échange. Pour cette histoire, j'ai réalisée une de mes très vives envie que j'ai ressentie en lisant le tout premier tome de la saga. Un passage m'avait interpellé et des « Et si ? » tourbillonnaient dans ma cervelle. Je les ai associé à un film que j'adore le « Truman Show », que je vous conseille vivement si vous ne l'avez jamais vu. D'ailleurs, certaines répliques du film et clin d'oeil seront dicéminés dans cette fanfiction. Il s'agit bien d'un drarry mais je veux le mettre en valeur par petite touche. Donc si vous vous attendez à des parties de jambes en l'air brutale dès le chapitre 1, je vous renvoie à d'autres de mes fanfictions. Vous y trouverez votre bonheur ! Ce drarry sera vu sous différents angles et le personnage principal de cette histoire est Nyx Sommerhearst. Son nom vient de la fanfiction « Sacrifiés » coécrite par WoR et Sorcikator dans le fandom Hunger Games. WoR m'a autorisé à emprunter son nom que je trouvais génial. Toutefois, le caractère que je lui ai donné n'a strictement rien à voir avec l'originale. Le titre de cette fic « Nyx is watching you » provient de la dystopie d'Orwell « 1984 » avec sa fameuse maxime « Big Brother is watching you ». Cette fanfiction est une réflexion très contemporaine sur la place prépondérante des médias et la manière dont les personnes ont de s'intéresser à la vie d'autres sans la moindre pudeur. Je ne dis pas que ça sera simple à comprendre (et parfois je m'emmêle moi-même), mais j'espère que ça vous plaira suffisamment pour que vous me rejoigniez dans cette nouvelle aventure.

**• ********_Le mot du bêta _********_– Eymeric_****_ :_** Mon premier projet en tant que bêta de notre chère (aka Domina) ! L'honneur est immense ! Cette nouvelle fanfiction, ça va être de la balle, de la dynamite, et j'espère que comme moi vous aurez hâte de découvrir la suite. J'en profite pour dire merci à tous les lecteurs, puis à évidemment, notre grande prêtresse ! Le mot de la fin sur ce premier chapitre ? Prometteur. Allez, bande de gens, régalez-vous !

* * *

**NYX IS WATCHING YOU**

**« _Y avait-il vraiment des montagnes d'or magique enterrées à des kilomètres sous leurs pieds ? Y avait-il vraiment des boutiques qui vendaient des grimoires et des balais volants ? N'était-ce pas plutôt une farce énorme que lui avaient faite les Dursley ? Si Harry n'avait pas su que les Dursley ne possédaient pas le moindre sens de l'humour, il aurait pu le penser. Même si tout ce qu'avait pu lui raconter Hagrid jusqu'à maintenant était incroyable, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire confiance. » _– **Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, chapitre V, ''Le Chemin de Traverse''.

**CHAPITRE I**

« _On ne supporte plus aujourd'hui de voir des acteurs exprimer de fausses émotions. On s'est lassé de la pyrotechnie et des effets spéciaux. Et même si le monde dans lequel il évolue est plus ou moins__artificiel, en ce qui le concerne, _[Harry]_ ne triche jamais. Aucun script. Aucune note. Ce n'est pas toujours du Shakespeare, mais c'est authentique. C'est la vie d'un homme. Nous avons appris que__,__ pour se rassurer__, __des gens ne l'éteignent pas de la nuit..._ » – Christophe, in. The Truman Show.

.

.

.

** N**yx Sommerhearst – d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir – avait toujours adoré la télévision. Il s'en dégageait une chaleur indescriptible, que cela soit dans les inflexions de voix des présentateurs, des couleurs tapageuses des publicités ou des horribles cliffhangers des séries. Mais celle qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout était sans aucun doute « Harry Potter ».

Tout le monde ici, et dans plus de quarante-sept pays étrangers, suivait les aventures du jeune Harry en direct via la chaîne câblée. Lors des vacances d'été, il ne se produisait jamais rien d'extraordinaire. Pourtant les téléspectateurs s'étaient progressivement attachés à ce jeune homme altruiste et courageux. La planète entière a eu un œil sur Harry depuis le jour même de sa naissance.

La mère de Nyx racontait toujours avec une petite voix émue la soirée où on vit pour la première fois le visage de ce petit ange médiatique. Son prénom avait été choisi par un sondage : Mrs Sommerhearst avait opté pour « Dean », comme plus de trois cent mille votants. Néanmoins « Harry » avait obtenu un plébiscite écrasant. Afin de satisfaire les quelques mécontents, les personnages secondaires de l'épopée furent affublés des prénoms de la liste d'origine.

Il y a deux ans, Nyx et ses parents avaient gagné un grand jeu leur permettant de passer une semaine entière dans les décors du fameux collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Harry ne pouvait pas passer l'été là-bas car l'école se transformait alors en un vaste parc d'attractions. Mr et Mrs Sommerhearst y avaient dépensé plus d'un mois de salaire en produits dérivés, restauration « sorcière », vêtements et uniformes. Les photos de leur voyage étaient accrochées au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée, tout près des premiers pas de leur fille unique sur le sable humide des plages du Kent.

Lorsque le bus scolaire finit par ralentir devant sa maison, Nyx bondit en dehors sans prononcer le moindre mot à ses amis. La voiture de son père était garée dans l'allée fleurie et il en déchargeait un énorme carton.

– Ah, tiens te voilà ! Regarde ce que j'ai là.

Nyx n'avait pas envie d'attendre ne serait-ce que la moindre seconde. D'ici moins d'une heure commencerait la prochaine saison en direct de « Harry Potter ». En ce moment même, le making of devait débuter sur la chaîne avec l'interview de quelques acteurs ayant quitté le projet au cours de l'année passée. Nyx avait beaucoup pleuré lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de faire mourir l'acteur jouant Cédric Diggory.

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très utile pour le bon déroulement de l'intrigue principale, mais Harry avait eu l'air profondément secoué par cette perte qu'il s'imaginait sans doute irréversible. En fait, « Cédric Diggory » – qui s'appelait en réalité Roy – avait déniché pas mal de contrats de films et menait la grande vie du côté de Chicago. Il s'était lassé de jouer le Poufsouffle au grand coeur. Nyx l'avait lu dans un magazine people chez le dentiste. Elle finit par rajuster la lanière de son sac à dos sur son épaule et s'approcha du carton :

– Une nouvelle télé ! s'écria son père. Encore plus grande que celle qu'on a déjà. Bon, c'est une petite folie, c'est vrai... Mais je suis certain que ta mère l'adorera en la voyant toute installée pour ce soir. Il faut bien fêter le retour de Harry sur les écrans comme il se doit, non ?

Mr Sommerhearst souleva le carton tandis que sa fille lui ouvrait la porte. Il se fraya un chemin à travers le corridor et, grâce à ses aptitudes en mécanique, réussit à rapidement brancher la télévision à la place de l'ancienne. Nyx sursauta en entendant la voix du producteur aussi clairement que s'il se tenait à ses côtés.

– Pas mal, non ? ajouta son père en rangeant le papier bulle. Je vais aller me chercher une bière. Tu me diras ce que j'ai manqué.

Nyx s'assit en tailleur sur l'épais tapis et commença à faire des nœuds avec les fibres, hypnotisée par le visage anguleux et légèrement émacié du producteur et scénariste du projet. Andrew Burst se tenait droit dans son fauteuil en face du présentateur Mike Flickerman. Le producteur l'écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait.

– _Bonsoir à tous ! _s'exclama Mike Flickerman. _Bienvenue dans notre grand forum où toutes les questions concernant Harry Potter seront abordées. C'est à un événement exceptionnel que je vous conduit ce soir car il s'agit de l'interview exclusive de celui qui en est le concepteur et créateur... Donc, sans perdre un instant, rendons-nous en direct dans la régie lunaire située au-dessus du studio de Little Whinging pour y retrouver le plus grand télévisionnaire de notre époque, l'architecte et le maître d'oeuvre de ce monde, j'ai nommé Andrew Burst ! _(Ce dernier salua poliment la caméra sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements)_ Dans moins d'une heure_, _nous aurons le droit aux premières images de la quinzième saison de Harry Potter. Rappelons aux téléspectateurs qui n'étaient pas devant leurs écrans en ce début d'après-midi que le nom de cette édition a été divulgué. Il s'agira de « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ». Andrew Burst ici présent nous a donné quelques vagues indices sur cette année qui s'annonce d'ores et déjà riche en rebondissements. Mais avant ça, faisons un petit point sur le choc émotionnel qu'a vécu Harry à la mort de Cédric. Il... Il est toujours secoué, n'est-ce pas ? _

– _Oui, Mike,_ avoua le producteur apparemment mal à l'aise. _Mais c'était une main d'oeuvre nécessaire pour que son caractère se forge pour la suite... des évènements qu'on prépare, dirons-nous. C'est vrai que Harry a toujours manifesté un caractère assez emporté. C'est quelqu'un de bon et il le sait au fond de lui. Nous voulions juste le confronter à ses limites, lui montrer que tout n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il l'imagine dans le monde sorcier. _

Mr Sommerhearst se laissa tomber sur le canapé et décapsula sa bière. Nyx leva les yeux au ciel, s'exaspérant de l'entendre boire aussi bruyamment.

– _Est-ce que le personnage de Cédric Diggory reviendra sous une autre forme ? Je veux dire, vous faites souvent apparaître les « parents » de Harry dans ses rêves, sous forme de fantôme__,__ ou encore cette scène très émouvante avec le miroir du Risèd ! D'ailleurs, je pense que tout le monde se demande comment vous faites pour contrôler les pensées du jeune Harry..._

– _Nous ne contrôlons pas ses pensées, ses désirs ou ses songes... Notre technologie nous permet juste de les orienter. Par exemple, avec ses rêves nous avons inventé des sortes de __patchs__ neurotransmetteurs qui se trouvent dans son oreiller ou quelques-uns de ses pulls épais. Ils envoient des ondes qui stimulent des aires cérébrales visuelles... Puis on y projette directement une séquence vidéo très courte et aux images subliminales que nous avons préenregistrée les mois précédents. Les rêves de Harry sont toujours très complexes à réaliser ou à diffuser. Nous ne sommes jamais __bien sûr que le message __ait__ bien pénétré jusqu'au moment où il en parle avec Ron ou Hermione. En fait, nous ne pouvons jamais être certains de ce que Harry pense... et c'est ça la beauté de ce spectacle. Il détient le libre arbitre. _

– _Parlons justement de ses amis. La relation qu'il entretient avec Ron s'est largement détériorée au cours de la quatrième année à Poudlard. Pourquoi avoir fait ce choix scénaristique ? Je veux dire, Ron a toujours été un des personnages favoris des téléspectateurs... Était-ce vraiment utile d'isoler Harry dans un moment où il aurait besoin d'être entouré ? _

– _Pour tout vous dire, Mike, je n'étais pas aux commandes lorsque mes scénaristes ont pris cette décision. J'étais coupé du monde pour des raisons médicales. Maintenant que cela va mieux, je suis bien décidé à reprendre les choses en main_, expliqua Andrew Burst avec cette voix toujours très calme. _Et puis, j'ai eu le temps de songer à de nombreuses nouveautés ! Mais en ce qui concerne le personnage de Ron, disons que cette rupture était nécessaire pour qu'on puisse explorer de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité et mieux apprécier par la suite ses qualités. Ron n'est pas que le gentil garçon qu'on s'imagine... Il y a un peu de noirceur au fond de son cœur et il lutte pour rester quelqu'un de bien. C'est un peu ça que mes collaborateurs et moi-même voulions démontrer. _

– J'ai raté quelque chose ? s'écria la voix de Mrs Sommerhearst depuis l'entrée.

– Pour l'instant, non, répondit Nyx.

– Oh, John, tu as acheté une nouvelle télé !

– Joyeux anniversaire en avance, ma chérie. Et bon Harry Day !

Mrs Sommerhearst arborait un large sourire tandis que ses doigts parcouraient le téléviseur. Son époux avait toujours des idées très originales pour le « Harry Day ». Chaque trente-et-un juillet – et ce, depuis quinze ans – il lui concoctait une petite surprise en rapport avec sa télé-réalité favorite. Il y a deux ans, John l'avait emmené dîner dans une reconstitution du Chaudron Baveur.

Mrs Sommerhearst enleva sa veste ainsi que ses petits escarpins et alla se lover dans un des fauteuils après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de son époux. Nyx augmenta le volume tandis que la caméra zoomait sur le visage sérieux de Andrew Burst :

– _Tout d'abord, nous avons été assaillis de questions sur le titre de cette nouvelle édition. Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre du Phénix ? Est-ce que Vous-Savez-Qui est réellement revenu ? Et tant d'autres questions que vous découvrirez au fil des épisodes... Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que des pièces inédites dans le château ont été aménagées cette année, que l'équipe a mis au point de __nouveaux effets spéciaux et qu'il y aura tout un panel de nouveaux personnages. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous toucher quelques mots de Maggy Trofman qui interprétera Luna Lovegood. Rappelons que Maggy a joué dans déjà pas moins de huit films, dont deux récompensés... Luna sera la nouvelle amie de Ginny. Disons que les fans déploraient le manque de profondeur de la benjamine Weasley et que l'intrigue était toujours centrée sur les mêmes. Nous allons donner du relief à tout ça en intégrant des élèves à Poudlard, visiter des lieux du monde magique comme l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste..._

– _On verra un hôpital ? Quelqu'un va mourir ? _suggèra Mike, subitement affolé.

Andrew Burst eut un petit rire amusé et reprit :

– _Disons que j'ai été pleinement inspiré durant mon rétablissement. _

– _Harry ne trouvera-t-il pas ça étrange de voir apparaître tout un tas de personnes autour de lui, comme par... magie ? _

– _Je connais Harry mieux que quiconque, Mike. Et croyez-moi qu'il ne se doutera absolument de rien. _

Mike adressa un clin d'oeil complice à la caméra et il annonça la première séquence publicitaire.

– Oh, j'espère qu'il ne vont pas faire souffrir mon pauvre chou, minauda Mrs Sommerhearst. Il a déjà tant traversé avec leurs idées sordides de l'an dernier... L'enfermer dans un labyrinthe alors qu'il a passé la majorité de son enfance dans un placard, non, mais on aura tout vu !

Nyx était sans doute trop petite pour s'en souvenir, mais il était vrai que Harry Potter avait passé ses premières années dans un placard sous l'escalier de son supposé foyer. Beaucoup d'associations de protection pour l'enfance s'étaient révoltées de voir un petit garçon dormir dans des conditions aussi spartiates sous le nez de millions de gens à travers le monde.

Mais Andrew Burst Production était le seul tuteur légal de cet orphelin, marionnette de la plus grande chaîne télévisée mondiale. Andrew Burst était un riche milliardaire ayant fait fortune en mettant au point une nouvelle technologie du réseau internet sans fil. Il possédait à présent pas moins d'une vingtaine de villas et pied-à-terre sur le globe ainsi qu'une université et une fondation éponyme.

Cette fondation recueillait les personnes défavorisées et s'occupait d'orphelins. C'est là-bas que Harry était né, un 31 juillet particulièrement ensoleillé. Il avait été choisi – d'après des critères tous plus pointus les uns que les autres – parmi un groupe de pas moins de dix-neuf poupons.

D'abord, les téléspectateurs avaient pu voter pour « 1. Une fille » ou « 2. Un garçon ». Mrs Sommerhearst avait fiévreusement appuyé sur le bouton « 2 » de son téléphone jusqu'à trois heures du matin sans imaginer que quinze ans encore plus tard, son petit protégé évoluerait dans un monde fictif bâti et en partie financé par ses soins.

En effet, créer le monde magique et tout ce qui avait trait à Harry Potter avait coûté des centaines de millions de dollars (et engrangé des sommes tout aussi colossales). Alors, Andrew Burst avait eu la bonne idée de rendre cette télé-réalité participative afin d'amoindrir les frais : chaque téléspectateur pouvait donner une petite somme d'argent chaque année en échange de votes supplémentaires.

En clair, le moindre habitant sur terre devenait actionnaire et propriétaire de la vie de Harry. Les parents de Nyx ne trouvaient aucun problème à cela bien qu'ils soient tous deux enseignants. Au contraire, pour eux cette émission avait permis à Harry de trouver un sens à sa vie, d'être aimé et de ne pas avoir à dépérir entre les murs impersonnels d'un foyer gouvernemental.

Mrs Sommerhearst entama une conversation animée avec son mari sur le rôle que pourrait bien avoir Hermione cette année et s'il y aurait un arc concernant sa romance avec Viktor Krum. La passion de Mr et Mrs Sommerhearst pour le show était sans faille : ils avaient acheté les collections DVD, participé à quelques plateaux télés côté spectateurs et avaient même fait auditionner Nyx pour être une élève figurante du château Poudlard.

Nyx – beaucoup trop nerveuse ce jour-là – avait fondu en larmes devant une dizaine de spécialistes. Elle se souviendrait toujours de l'énergie qu'elle avait mise dans ses répliques toutes plus vides de sens les unes que les autres.

Selon ce qu'on lui avait dit, son rôle était de ne strictement rien faire si ce n'était de déambuler de manière naturelle dans le château, de faire partie de la masse estudiantine et de pouvoir alimenter une conversation banale sans évoquer le monde en dehors du biome dans lequel est confiné Harry sous peine de terribles sanctions...

C'était arrivé une fois au premier acteur qui jouait Albus Dumbledore. Il avait été aussitôt remplacé par un autre tout à fait semblable sans même que Harry ne le remarque ou en fasse l'allusion. Durant la publicité, la mère de Nyx commanda une pizza et alla chercher dans le coffre un plaid afin de couvrir ses jambes.

– J'ai hâte qu'il dévoile le scrutin du Harry Day, ajouta Mr Sommerhearst entre deux gorgées de bière. J'ai envie que Neville gagne, je l'aime bien ce petit.

– Je veux que ça soit Draco ! s'exclama Nyx, des étoiles dans les yeux.

– Draco est tout simplement insupportable, marmonna sa mère.

Nyx pouvait discuter avec elle d'à quel point elle pouvait avoir tort : Draco était sans aucun doute l'un des personnages les plus paradoxaux de la téléréalité (après Rogue, bien sûr). Nyx adorait le jeu de cet acteur, le mépris qui suintait de chacun de ses mots et de ses constants regards furtifs vers Harry.

Oh, bien sûr, Nyx déplorait qu'ils ne soient pas amis... Mais ça, c'était à cause de gens comme sa mère. Il y a cinq ans, quand Harry avait découvert le château Poudlard, les téléspectateurs avaient eu le choix entre deux options : « _1. Envoyer Harry à Gryffondor_ » ou «_ 2. Envoyer Harry à Serpentard _». Encore une fois, la majorité avait parlé... Nyx ne serait jamais satisfaite de ce choix. Elle était convaincue que si certains avaient pris le risque de voter « 2 », la série aurait considérablement pris en relief.

Et puis... Il y aurait plus eu de scènes avec son Draco. Des posters de lui recouvraient les murs de sa chambre et elle rêvait de pouvoir l'apercevoir à nouveau lors d'une des conférences de Noël. À cette période, le château Poudlard se vidait de quasiment tous ses acteurs qui s'occupaient d'assurer la promo ailleurs. Il n'y avait que Harry et son noyau solide d'amis (en général Hermione, les enfants Weasley et une poignée de dizaines de figurants) qui restaient là-bas pour assurer la Quotidienne.

Les cadeaux que recevait Harry étaient choisis au préalable par un collège d'actionnaires privilégiés tirés au sort chaque année. Mr Sommerhearst avait été fou de jalousie de n'avoir jamais gagné cette tombola. Il rêvait de pouvoir envoyer à Harry une boîte de chocolats explosifs. La publicité fut interminablement longue, vantant une farandole de produits dérivés du monde Harry Potter. La famille Sommerhearst les regardait filer sans le moindre intérêt, les ayant tous et parfois même en double.

– Nyx, tu as fait tes devoirs ? demanda Mrs Sommerhearst en regardant d'un air agacé son vernis s'écailler.

– Le prof a oublié de nous en donner. Il est parti comme une fusée cinq minutes avant la sonnerie pour rentrer chez lui en évitant les embouteillages. Il nous a juste souhaité un joyeux Harry Day avant de disparaître. Je crois que demain, à l'école, tout le monde parlera de ça.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et Mr Sommerhearst soupira. Il détestait être dérangé en ce jour si particulier.

– Allô ? Oui, ça va... Merci, joyeux Harry Day à vous aussi... Je vous la passe.

Il tendit le combiné à sa femme.

– Ta mère.

– Oh, Maman ! Joyeux Harry Day ! Oui, la télé est allumée. John en a acheté une toute nouvelle pour l'occasion... Tu sais bien qu'on t'aurait invitée, mais cette année c'est vraiment quelque chose d'informel. Je pense qu'on fera un barbecue lundi soir, pour fêter la rentrée de Harry à Poudlard. On invitera sans doute quelques voisins... Mais oui tu peux venir Maman. Quoi, John ? Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Alors, tu as voté pour qui cette année ? Fred ? Moi aussi je l'adore, mais j'ai préféré voter pour Sirius... Comment ça, je suis folle, Maman ? Harry a bien le droit à un peu de bonheur parmi les siens, non ? Et comment va Papa ?

Nyx perdit le fil de cette conversation et attendit patiemment que la chaîne remette les images du plateau bondé de Mike. Elle eut une grimace désagréable lorsqu'ils dévoilèrent le scrutin annuel : le personnage de Draco n'était arrivé que quinzième.

Hermione Granger semblait indétrônable, et pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point elle pouvait être agaçante... Sa mère finit par raccrocher peu de temps avant l'annonce du décompte. La nouvelle saison de Harry Potter allait commencer.

– J'ai tellement hâte ! s'écria Mrs Sommerhearst.

– _Dix... Neuf... Huit... Sept... _

Dehors, les voisins hurlaient également le compte à rebours, comme sans doute des millions d'autres personnes à travers le monde. Le cœur de Nyx battait dans sa poitrine. Elle allait revoir Harry.

– _Six... Cinq... Quatre... Trois... _

Les yeux de Mr Sommerhearst étaient écarquillés par l'excitation, serrant un peu trop fort sa cannette de bière.

– _Deux... Un... Zéro ! _

L'écran devint brusquement noir. Puis tout à coup apparut la silhouette étendue de Harry Potter au milieu d'un massif de fleurs, à la hauteur du numéro 4 de Privet Drive.

Oooo

– Déclinez un peu le soleil, indiqua Andrew Burst à un des ingénieurs en machinerie. Harry transpire un peu trop et ça ne fait pas de bons reflets sur la caméra... Retardez juste la nuit d'une vingtaine de minutes. Transmettez par oreillette aux Dursley de faire des commentaires sur l'absence de Harry dans la maison et d'augmenter le volume de la télévision.

Aussitôt, les acteurs s'exécutèrent et Harry sembla être brusquement attentif aux informations délivrées par le journal. Cet été, Andrew avait donné l'instruction à la famille des Dursley de durcir le ton avec Harry. Le producteur pensait ainsi le forcer à sortir de ses gonds et exploser, donnant lieu à des scènes mémorables.

Pourtant, Harry avait conservé un calme olympien, ignorant toutes les attaques dont il était le principal sujet. Il avait préféré errer dans le quartier sans réel but précis. Andrew était toujours très inquiet de voir Harry s'éloigner du 4 Privet Drive. Il gardait un souvenir particulièrement amer où, lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, Harry avait voulu fuir de la maison de son oncle et sa tante après avoir fait gonfler le mannequin de la tante Marge comme un ballon.

Cette séquence avait été très drôle, mais les retombées beaucoup moins. Harry avait voulu fuir. Andrew se souviendrait toujours de ses spasmes angoissés en voyant son protégé filer à travers les rues de Little Whinging avec son énorme malle.

L'invention du Magicobus était due aux circonstances. La réunion de crise de ce soir-là avait nécessité une montagne d'ingéniosité. Depuis, Andrew Burst regrettait constamment de ne pas avoir implanté une micro-puce dans la jambe de Harry lorsqu'il n'était encore que tout bébé. Ça aurait facilité pas mal de choses... Ses collaborateurs et lui y songeaient de plus en plus sérieusement et avaient prévu de planifier cette opération dès que Harry retournerait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

L'équipe faisait tout son possible pour enraciner au mieux Harry dans le monde qu'il connaissait. Tout ce que Andrew Burst craignait, c'est que Harry prenne avec l'âge la décision de quitter le biome en voulant faire un voyage à l'étranger... Il s'employait à ce que cela n'arrive jamais.

– Tout est prêt, monsieur, indiqua un des assistants.

– Très bien, actionnez la détonation.

Aussitôt, un craquement sonore brisa comme un coup de feu le silence endormi. Harry se redressa et, comme prévu, dégaina sa baguette magique. Andrew le connaissait parfaitement et pouvait, en lançant un simple coup d'oeil à la caméra, anticiper chacune de ses réactions. Pas que Harry soit absolument prévisible, au contraire... Mais Andrew Burst était entré dans son esprit, avait sondé ses hontes et ses peurs, pouvait brosser un portrait psychologique de Harry sans la moindre hésitation car c'est lui qui l'avait ainsi façonné. Le producteur n'accorda pas la moindre attention au moniteur lorsque les gros doigts boudinés de Mr Dursley s'emparèrent du cou de Harry : il avait répété cette scène une bonne centaine de fois pour être certain de ne pas trop lui faire de mal.

– Monsieur Burst, prononça une jeune fille peu certaine du ton à adopter. Nous avons quelques difficultés techniques avec la mise en scène des Détraqueurs... Ils ne sont pas au point pour ce soir. Le machiniste pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre demain, pour être certain que...

Hors de lui, Andrew Burst la poussa sur le côté afin de se frayer un chemin parmi la fourmilière de travailleurs du monde de Harry Potter. Le biome technique central était situé juste au-dessus de Poudlard, mais les maisons filles étaient dispatchées entre Little Whinging, le Terrier et d'autres lieux encore...

On y accédait par voie souterraine : une galerie impressionnante de métros électriques sillonnait ce gigantesque studio. Le biome de Little Whinging n'était que très peu concerné par les effets spéciaux et cela se voyait par sa relative petitesse.

Andrew Burst avait constamment l'impression qu'ils se marchaient dessus. Il finit par arriver dans le sous-sol technique – flanqué par son nuage d'assistants gravitant autour de lui. Là, des ingénieurs, scientifiques et concepteurs de marionnettes, s'acharnaient à donner vie à deux spectres de la mort.

Les Détraqueurs étaient recouverts d'un voile sombre tissé par une maison de haute couture avec de la fibre novatrice pour donner cette illusion vaporeuse. Ce qui était le plus impressionnant consistait en leur bouche béante et répugnante qui donnait froid dans le dos. Cette rencontre, Andrew Burst la préparait depuis un an et demi et il ne voulait absolument pas la remettre à demain à cause de l'incompétence de son équipe.

– Comment ça ce n'est pas prêt ? tonna-t-il en descendant les escaliers de la passerelle métallique. Je croyais qu'on n'avait plus à en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'aviez dit que...

– Je sais ce que j'ai dit monsieur Burst, répondit un scientifique au front dégoulinant de sueur. C'est juste que... qu'on a constaté quelques dysfonctionnements sur un des appareils. Il ne veut pas tourner à cent-quatre-vingts degrés et reste assez statique par rapport à l'autre. Peut-être que Harry sera trop effrayé pour y être attentif mais les téléspectateurs, eux, ne seront pas dupes... Ils attendent quelque chose s'approchant du vrai et... et si une des marionnettes qui est censée l'attaquer reste à flotter dans les airs sans rien faire de particulier ils trouveront ça trop facile et même... décevant pour un Harry Day.

– Je ne vous PAIE PAS pour réfléchir à MA PLACE. Vous avez une journée supplémentaire pour corriger ce problème ou vous pouvez vous considérer comme licencié. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors, hein ? Si cette première journée est absolument vide de péripétie ? Dehors, des millions de gens ont les yeux rivés vers leur télévision à attendre qu'un truc se passe, BORDEL ! Si quelqu'un a une idée, il faut le faire savoir MAINTENANT !

– P-Peut-être que... que vous pourriez provoquer une rencontre, suggéra un stagiaire les yeux rivés vers ses tennis. Ou faire parvenir à Harry un courrier concernant des nouvelles du monde sorcier.

– Toi, dehors, dit le producteur en désignant la porte de son index.

Furieux, Andrew Burst remonta dans la salle de contrôle et s'assit à sa table de commande, micro en main. Il tapota nerveusement le rebord de son bureau, cherchant une idée. Ici, il était Dieu et le monde entier était suspendu à ses lèvres.

– Endormez Harry.

– Q-Quoi ? s'étrangla un des scénaristes. Mais l'émission vient à peine de commencer et...

– ENDORMEZ-LE ! Et faites passer le mot à l'équipe régisseuse du Ministère d'organiser une scène de rencontre entre Albus Dumbledore et Cornelius Fudge. Indiquez à la voix off de lire le libellé de transition numéro 47. Et ne restez pas planté là pendant que j'essaie de rattraper vos incompétences. On ne peut pas aller plus loin tant que les Détraqueurs ne sont pas en place... Ensuite, je veux que vous organisiez une mise en scène avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts aux alentours de vingt-deux heures. Dites à la rédaction de préparer un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier et d'y insérer un article sur...

– Monsieur Burst, interrompit une assistante particulièrement petite, avec tout le respect que je vous dois... envoyer à Harry un nouvel exemplaire de la Gazette est une perte de temps dans notre planning. Il ne les lit même plus depuis plusieurs semaines... Il les jette par terre en lisant juste la Une. C'est une démarche beaucoup trop chronophage d'actualiser les numéros si c'est pour que... pour que tout notre travail se retrouve à la poubelle.

– Harry ne les lit pas encore _pour l'instant_. Mais il sera amené à regretter son geste en découvrant tout ce qu'il a raté. Il n'est pas question que l'on bâcle un détail de cette importance. Harry s'imagine payer un abonnement pour la Gazette et nous nous devons de le respecter, peu importe les frais. Ce lancement de saison est le plus déplorable que l'on n'ait jamais connu... (Burst ignora la jauge d'audimat qui clignotait à une hauteur vertigineuse depuis plusieurs minutes) Je n'aime pas les imprévus alors je me raccroche à ce que je maîtrise. Demain, je veux que tout soit parfait et si un seul détail – même un retard de la Gazette – viendrait empiéter ça, vous pourrez dire adieu à vos primes du Harry Day.

Oooo

Comme l'avait prévu Nyx Sommerhearst, le lendemain matin tout le monde parla du Harry Day au collège. Les enseignants semblaient tous plus distraits les uns que les autres et prêts à dévier du cours à la moindre allusion à l'émission (Le professeur de Sciences, en allumant la télévision, s'était arrêté pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes sur la chaîne câblée. Il avait soupiré en regardant Harry grignoter quelques toasts, le regard dans le vague. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il glissa la K7 vidéo dans le lecteur pour débuter la leçon concernant le mode d'habitat des amphibiens).

Vers la pause de onze heures, Nyx et ses amis s'étaient réunis près du terrain de basket pour regarder sur leurs téléphones portables le direct de l'émission. Harry s'était mis en tête de vagabonder dans les rues désertes de Little Whinging. Même si dans le monde réel on était déjà à la mi-septembre, pour lui son calendrier était encore bloqué à l'été.

Grâce aux machines, la production pouvait contrôler la météo et la durée des journées, au plus grand plaisir des téléspectateurs. Nyx aurait pu trouver ça inintéressant de regarder un garçon de son âge marcher sans but précis, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi il pouvait bien songer. Il avait l'air si triste et... désemparé.

En consultant le site internet de l'émission, Nyx remarqua d'emblée le long bordereau violet annonciateur d'un événement capital pour l'intrigue à venir. C'était un moyen fiable de prévenir les téléspectateurs que se produirait d'ici les prochaines heures un épisode crucial et qu'il ne fallait pas perdre patience.

En cours de littérature, la professeur leur avait donné un exercice d'écriture concernant cette journée très spéciale : « _A votre avis, que se passera-t-il cette saison dans Harry Potter ?_ ». Puis elle était partie rejoindre ses collègues à la machine à café, riant allègrement des dernières nouvelles minutes par minutes tout en laissant la porte de la salle de classe grande ouverte. Même à la cantine ils avaient fait un repas pour l'occasion. Nyx acheva ses questions d'Histoire sur le coin de la table, entre deux bouchées de tarte à la rhubarbe. Le professeur d'Histoire était le seul qui, à sa connaissance, détestait tout ce qui avait a trait à Harry Potter. Il n'était jamais très loquace sur le sujet et l'évitait autant que possible.

Mr Sommerhearst – qui le connaissait assez bien – disait que c'était sa morale intransigeante qui l'empêchait de cautionner le cloisonnement d'un enfant pour la distraction d'autres. Mr Sommerhearst enseignait la mécanique et les sciences techniques dans le lycée professionnel un peu plus bas dans la rue. Il était très aimé de la plupart de ses élèves et présidait l'association de Muggle Quidditch à Sinuesa Valley.

L'équipe de leur ville s'appelait les Comètes d'Orion. Nyx s'occupait de l'entretien du matériel tout en lorgnant sur Kendall Bradsprit, le poursuiveur et capitaine. Kendall était très populaire à Sinuesa Valley. Il jouait le personnage de Blaise Zabini – un des amis de Draco Malefoy. On ne le voyait pas très souvent à l'écran, mais dans le coin, c'était une véritable petite célébrité.

Kendall avait réussit là où Nyx avait pitoyablement échoué : devenir figurant dans la plus grande émission de télé-réalité jamais tournée. Kendall, en plus de ses facultés en Muggle Quidditch, se présentait cette année pour être président du comité des élèves de son établissement. Nyx adorait Kendall et ses blagues idiotes. Elle pouvait les ressasser plusieurs jours durant et se mettre à glousser à propos de rien toute seule dans sa chambre en y repensant.

Nyx avait hâte d'être au barbecue de ce week-end car Kendall y était invité, ainsi que tous les autres membres de l'équipe de Muggle Quidditch de Sinuesa. Ça s'annonçait grandiose. Nyx avait déjà prévu de faire un petit caprice à son père afin qu'il lui achète une robe neuve pour l'occasion.

Lorsque la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, elle se précipita hors du collège. À sa plus grande surprise, la voiture de sa mère était garée un peu plus loin sur le parking et elle lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Nyx s'approcha et déposa une bise sur sa joue, faisant alors glisser ses immenses lunettes de soleil.

Sur la banquette arrière de sa vieille Ford Anglia (qu'elle avait acheté aux enchères pour avoir la même que Mr Weasley), était empilée une montagne de cahiers recouverts d'écriture enfantine. Mrs Sommerhearst s'occupait des gamins du cours élémentaire de Sinuesa et était une des conseillères municipales de la ville. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait lancé – une dizaine d'années plus tôt – l'idée du barbecue d'inauguration.

– Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Mrs Sommerhearst en faisant une marche arrière.

– Mmh, ça peut aller. Mais j'aurais imaginé que ça aurait été mieux, tu vois... C'était un peu ordinaire pour un Harry Day.

– J'ai consulté leur site ce midi... Il semblerait qu'ils prévoient quelque chose dans la soirée. J'espère que ton père ne rentrera pas trop tard de son entraînement de Muggle Quidditch. Ces gamins ont tendance à un peu trop l'accaparer ces derniers temps avec la préparation du prochain tournoi.

Le centre-ville de Sinuesa Valley était bondé en cette heure de la journée et tout ce dont avait envie Nyx était de rejoindre sa chambre pour dessiner un peu.

– Tu veux qu'on aille manger une part de gâteau au café ? proposa Mrs Sommerhearst. Betty prétend qu'elle ne te voit pas assez et je suis sûre que ça lui fera très plaisir de...

– Je veux rentrer à la maison.

– Toi, tu es préoccupée par quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est juste que... que mon professeur d'Histoire nous a parlé de choses en classe et j'arrête pas d'y penser.

La voiture ralentit au feu rouge et Mrs Sommerhearst demanda :

– Quoi comme chose ?

– Il dit que... Il dit que regarder Harry Potter c'est participer à la destruction de l'humanité, du libre arbitre et qu'on n'a pas le droit de décider pour quelqu'un de ce que doit être sa vie.

– Greg est..., soupira Mrs Sommerhearst, est un utopiste né ! Chérie, tu crois que tout le monde sur cette planète choisit réellement ce qu'il a envie de faire de son existence ? Tu vois Betty, elle est serveuse depuis vingt-cinq ans. Au lycée, elle était une cheerleader promise à un avenir glorieux au bras d'un homme tout aussi splendide. Mais sa mère a eu un cancer du sein et... et ses frères et sœurs se sont retrouvés un peu livrés à eux-mêmes. Betty a dû renoncer à ses rêves. Elle n'a pas eu le choix.

Nyx réfléchit.

– Non... au contraire. Betty a eu le choix entre partir pour vivre sa propre vie et rester pour aider les siens. Elle a choisi d'être ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Ça l'a forgé.

– Nyx, tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas le schéma du verre à moitié plein ou à moitié vide. C'est beaucoup plus complexe. Harry est quelqu'un de spécial. Et sa vie c'est... c'est ce monde, c'est la magie. Andrew Burst lui a laissé le choix d'y croire ou non quand Hagrid est venu le chercher pour lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier. Il lui a bien dit qu'il pouvait rester auprès des Dursley s'il le préférait.

– Oui, et s'il avait refusé de le suivre tu crois vraiment que la production serait naturellement passée à autre chose. Je crois que mon prof a raison... On veut nous faire croire que c'est lui qui emprunte un chemin, mais en réalité on l'y pousse.

– Et donc maintenant que tu en es venue à cette conclusion, tu vas boycotter l'émission ?

Cette possibilité n'avait jamais effleuré Nyx. Depuis sa naissance, elle avait toujours vu Harry à la télévision. Celle-ci était quasiment toujours allumée afin de le suivre en tout instant.

Nyx ne voyait pas son existence sans lui... Il était devenu un peu comme un membre de sa famille, proche et éloigné à la fois. La voiture bifurqua vers le pâté de maisons et Nyx se sentait bizarrement mal à l'aise dès qu'elle se gara dans l'allée.

– Maman...

– Oui, Nyx ? soupira-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on ne nous contrôle pas nous aussi ?

Mrs Sommerhearst pinça la joue de sa fille et eut un immense sourire :

– C'est normal de se poser tout un tas de questions mais tu t'en poses trop, d'accord ? J'irai voir ton professeur d'Histoire dans la semaine. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai gentille. Je voudrais juste mettre quelques petites choses au point.

Nyx enleva lentement sa ceinture et prit son sac à dos dans le coffre de la Ford Anglia. Elle alla faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre en ignorant soigneusement de croiser du regard les posters de Draco Malefoy et autres membres du casting. Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, Nyx descendit dans la cuisine et mordit dans un cookie.

– Maman, je vais au stade. Je rentrerai avec Papa ! lança-t-elle pour se faire entendre par-dessus le son de la télévision.

– Oui, oui, d'accord. Mets ton casque surtout, hein.

Nyx attrapa sa bicyclette dans le garage et parcourut les rues encore ensolleillées de Sinuesa Valley. Depuis la colline, elle pouvait voir les membres de l'équipe des Comètes d'Orion se balader d'un point à un autre du terrain en se balançant le Souaffle.

Elle déposa son vélo près des gradins et regarda Diana essayer de passer la balle dans un des grands anneaux en bout de terrain. Nyx s'assit sans un mot, le regard perdu dans le vague. Même la musculature discrète de Tommy Fairbanks ne pouvait la distraire... Tout à coup Yohan Peyfer envoya un cognard vers Kendall qui se le prit en pleine tête.

Ce dernier bascula en arrière, les bras en croix, tandis que Mr Sommerhearst poussa un juron. Nyx, qui était au bord du terrain, accourut vers Kendall. Il papillonna des paupières, surpris de la voir là. Il porta sa main à son visage ensanglanté et murmura :

– Putain, c'est un peu comme si... comme si mon visage avait ses règles.

– Kendall, tu es quelqu'un d'absolument répugnant, rigola Nyx en le regardant s'éponger le nez avec un bout de son tee-shirt.

– Pourquoi, tu les as toi ? Allez, aide-moi plutôt à me relever.

Mr Sommerhearst arriva en courant, affolé et ordonna à Tommy d'aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

– Non mais c'est pas vrai... C'est pas VRAI ! Combien de fois je vous ai dit de contrôler votre force ? Non mais à croire que ça pénètre pas dans les synapses les plus reculées de votre cerveau. Ça va Kendall ? Tu peux te lever ? On t'emmène à l'hôpital, d'accord ?

– Hors de question que j'aille à l'hosto, m'sieur Sommerhearst. Ma mère risquerait de faire une syncope.

Mrs Bradsprit était infirmière. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait fait le dernier vaccin de Nyx. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux que son fils.

– Bon, l'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui... Rangez le matériel dans la remise. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Nyx ?

– Je suis venue pour vous transmettre la prophétie qu'un poursuiveur se blesserait au visage, répondit-elle d'une voix éthérée, imitant Trelawney. Mais apparemment, je suis arrivée trop tard.

Kendall eut un léger rire tandis que Mr Sommerhearst lui passait des compresses.

– On rentre à la maison. Kendall tu viens avec nous, ma femme va s'occuper de ton nez, OK ?

Mr Sommerhearst attacha le vélo de sa fille à sa voiture pendant que les deux jeunes gens s'asseyaient à l'arrière. Nyx n'avait jamais été seule, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, avec Kendall quelque part et ses mains étaient affreusement moites.

– Ca va tu n'as pas trop mal ?

– Tu sais, j'ai enduré pire que ça lors d'une cascade sur le studio.

– Tu retournes à Poudlard cette année ?

– Mon contrat est juste pour le jeudi après-midi, au double cours de Potions avec les Gryffondor. Sinon je reste à Sinuesa Valley... Mon agent va essayer de faire en sorte que mon personnage prenne plus en importance l'année prochaine. Il dit que ça pourrait être pas mal qu'on me voit plus souvent.

– Ca serait plutôt cool, ouais.

Nyx était sincèrement enchantée à l'idée. Pourtant une autre partie d'elle se disait que si Kendall devenait davantage célèbre, il passerait certainement moins de temps avec l'équipe de Muggle Quidditch et donc avec elle.

– Dis... C'est comment de voler sur un balai ? Pour de vrai, j'veux dire.

Kendall enleva la compresse de son nez, quelques gouttes de sang perlant sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il avait les yeux dans le vague en cherchant sa réponse.

– Disons que c'est vraiment... spécial. Comme si tu faisais des montagnes russes. Je n'ai essayé que deux fois pour le tournage mais c'était vraiment génial. Je pense que je vais économiser pour m'en acheter un vrai.

Les balais fabriqués par les studios Andrew Burst coûtaient plusieurs millions de dollars et seuls quelques privilégiés sur la planète en possédaient. En général, on ne pouvait pas aller au-delà de cent mètres d'altitude et la vitesse dépassait rarement soixante-dix kilomètres par heure... Mais cette invention faisait envie à toutes les personnes regardant la série.

Seuls les membres du casting officiel faisant partie des équipes à Poudlard avaient pu bénéficier de cette technologie innovante. L'année dernière, ils avaient fait la promotion de nouvelles gammes de balais avec la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Des sportifs de l'extrême s'étaient donnés à cet exercice avec joie et Mr Sommerhearst avait emmené les Comètes d'Orion dans les gradins. Les billets avaient coûté une véritable petite fortune et ils en remboursaient d'ailleurs encore le crédit.

– Tu penses retenter d'être figurante cette année ?

– Je croyais que le casting était clos, fit remarquer Nyx.

– C'est vrai mais il y en a toujours qui tombent malades, doivent s'absenter une petite semaine pour leur vraie vie... Du coup, parfois ils font des appels à candidature.

– J'ai complètement foiré mon entretien.

– Et alors, tu peux toujours retenter ! Allez, ça sera cool. Il se passera plein de trucs cette année d'après ce qu'on raconte. Et puis on se verra là-bas.

La perspective était tout bonnement alléchante.

– Par contre si tu vas à Poufsouffle, hors de question que je t'adresse la parole.

Nyx éclata de rire au moment où son père entra dans la voiture. Il démarra et un silence très étrange dura tout au long de leur bref trajet. Kendall ne saignait plus vraiment mais se laissa docilement conduire jusqu'à chez eux où le fumet d'un copieux repas les attendait.

Mrs Sommerhearst le soigna rapidement puis ajouta un nouveau couvert sur la table tandis que son mari tournait la télévision vers la salle à manger. Nyx s'assit en face de sa mère, la vue bouchée par la plante verte. La nuit était tombée brusquement sur Little Whinging tandis que Mr Sommerhearst tendait la saucière à Kendall.

Sur l'écran, on voyait Dudley et Harry se disputer à propos des cauchemars que ce dernier faisait la nuit. Nyx détestait les Dursley, même si elle savait que dans la vie de tous les jours les acteurs étaient tout bonnement adorables. Tout à coup, alors que Harry pointait sa baguette magique vers son cousin, les lampadaires s'éteignirent un à un et le ciel devint d'un noir opaque, ne laissant filtrer aucune étoile.

On entendait clairement la respiration précipitée de Harry et Mrs Sommerhearst se cramponnait à sa serviette, les yeux exhorbités. Le sol, les murs tagués, la végétation, se mirent à geler dans l'allée étroite de Magnolia Crescent.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? glapit Mrs Sommerhearst.

– Sûrement une solution d'azote liquide très efficace, répondit son époux en enfournant une pelletée de spaghettis dans sa bouche. C'est instantané ces choses-là. Mais un peu dangereux à inhaler. Enfin, ça bloque la respiration, quoi.

– Je parlais de ces choses-là, John ! De ce truc qui vole dans l'allée !

En effet, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées flottaient plusieurs dizaines de centimètres au-dessus du sol juste devant Harry et Dudley. Nyx étouffa un couinement tandis que Kendall restait parfaitement impassible : des Détraqueurs.

– _Spero Patronum ! _

Un filet de vapeur argentée jaillit à l'extrémité de la baguette magique de Harry. Le Détraqueur ralentit mais le sortilège ne fonctionna pas. Plus les secondes passaient, plus l'anxiété de Mrs Sommerhearst atteignait son paroxysme.

Au fond d'elle, Nyx se doutait bien que les choses devaient se dérouler d'une certaine manière et que Harry ne craignait presque rien... pourtant le danger semblait omniprésent. Finalement, le cerf argenté apparut et ils poussèrent presque tous un soupir de soulagement. Les Patronus et fantômes étaient des hologrammes téléguidés.

C'était une technologie mise au point par Andrew Burst Production et qui lui rapportait chaque année des milliards de dollars. Grâce à lui, par exemple, le cinéma était entré dans la troisième dimension.

– C'en était moins une, commenta Mr Sommerhearst en voyant Harry soulever son cousin qui simulait un énorme choc.

Les Sommerhearst et Kendall passèrent tout le dîner à regarder la télévision tout en faisant des remarques sur le déroulement de l'émission. Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de vingt-deux heures que John Sommerhearst raccompagna le capitaine des Comètes d'Orion jusqu'à chez lui. Mrs Sommerhearst était restée blottie contre sa fille sur le sofa en regardant les Dursley s'inquiéter sur la supposée absence d'âme chez leur fils.

– C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas d'elfe de maison pour débarrasser la table, fit remarquer Mrs Sommerhearst.

– On a Papa pour ça, répondit Nyx avec un sourire malicieux.

Les doigts de Mrs Sommerhearst s'égarèrent dans les cheveux de sa fille. Elle n'avait que vaguement haussé des sourcils lorsque celle-ci était revenue de chez une de ses amies avec un dégradé allant du violet au bleu-vert. Mrs Sommerhearst savait d'expérience qu'avec les enfants, il ne servait à rien de se braquer pour des choses aussi futiles. Et puis, grâce à sa nouvelle teinte, elle pouvait clairement distinguer sa fille parmi la marée d'élèves à la sortie du collège.

– Tu comptes inviter des amis au barbecue de ce week-end ?

– Quelques-uns... Juste des filles plus moches que moi en tout cas.

– Mmh, je crois savoir pourquoi. Tu veux que Kendall ne regarde que toi, n'est-ce pas ? devina sa mère. Oh, fais pas cette tête. Je vois très bien qu'il te plaît. Tes yeux brillent comme les spots de Las Vegas dès qu'il est dans les parages.

Elles rirent toutes les deux puis la voix de Vernon Dursley explosa depuis la télévision :

– _DEHORS ! DEHORS ! J'aurais dû faire ça il y a des années ! Des hiboux qui considèrent cette maison comme leur volière, des gâteaux qui explosent, le salon à moitié en ruine, la queue de cochon de Dudley, la tante Marge qui se promène au plafond comme un ballon et la Ford Anglia __qui vole, DEHORS ! Cette fois, c'est fini ! Tu appartiens au passé ! Pas question que tu restes ici avec un cinglé qui te court après..._

– Ils vont vraiment..., prononça Nyx, incrédule.

– Chut ! (Sa mère était sur le qui-vive) Je crois qu'ils laissent le choix à Harry de rester ou de quitter le 4 Privet Drive.

– Le quitter ? Mais pour aller où ?

– J'en sais rien, mon cœur. Peut-être qu'ils prévoient quelque chose... J'en sais rien.

Les rebondissements étaient constants dans cette télé-réalité, forçant les habitués à se tenir au jus du moindre évènement. Même assister aux cours était amusant, en fait. Le portable de Nyx vibra dans sa poche. C'était un message de Kendall.

En voyant son prénom illuminer l'écran, elle n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux. Avoir son numéro dans son répertoire était en soi une réussite mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui envoyer le moindre SMS, même anodin et en rapport avec l'équipe.

Trop obnubilée par la tirade de Vernon Dursley, Mrs Sommerhearst ne vit pas sa fille prendre une teinte pivoine en découvrant son message : « _Mon nez a repris une taille à peu près __normale__. Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs, lol... Au fait, la bagnole de tes parents est trop swag. Je m'en remets toujours pas que ce bout de ferraille avance encore. À samedi ! _»

A ce moment précis, Nyx n'en avait rien à faire que Harry soit – encore une fois – maltraité par sa « famille ». Elle était juste projetée dans une autre galaxie. Finalement, Harry décida de rester malgré tout au 4 Privet Drive.

Mais cela ne sembla pas rassurer Mrs Sommerhearst qui se précipita de tout raconter à son mari lorsqu'il fut de retour. Ils allumèrent leur ordinateur portable et se connectèrent au live de Harry Potter afin de pouvoir le surveiller même lorsqu'il dormait. Nyx trouvait ça particulièrement glauque qu'on filme un adolescent durant son sommeil sachant tout ce qui pouvait s'y produire...

Mrs Sommerhearst plaidait que ça la rassurait d'entendre la respiration de Harry, comme elle l'avait veillée même lorsqu'il était encore tout bébé. Nyx trouvait qu'ici, Harry prenait une place un peu trop prépondérante même si c'était tout de même dans l'ordre des choses... Assez difficile pour elle d'exprimer ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. Disons juste que Harry était devenu le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu...

oooo

Harry était resté de longues minutes devant le miroir de la salle de bain, le visage blafard. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids immense pesait sur ses épaules encore frêles. Cette nuit, le Ministère de la Magie lui avait envoyé de nombreux courriers pour lui faire part de son infraction au règlement.

Que faisaient ces deux Détraqueurs à Magnolia Crescent ? Pourquoi personne ne prenait la peine de l'informer de quoi que ce soit ? Dumbledore n'en avait-il donc rien à faire de lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur rapporter qu'il reste aussi longtemps enfermé au 4 Privet Drive ?

Harry passa de l'eau sur sa figure afin de se débarbouiller. Il avait été pris de brusques haut-le-coeur en voyant l'état pitoyable de Dudley. Harry ne s'était jamais réellement préoccupé de l'état de santé de son cousin, mais cette fois c'était différent.

Oncle Vernon avait raison dans le fond : il représentait un danger pour tout le monde. Peut-être que... que l'on avait donné l'ordre à Hermione et Ron de se tenir à distance pour éviter les retombées. Cette supposition effraya bien plus Harry qu'il ne voulut se l'admettre. Ses amis étaient tout pour lui. Ils étaient son monde... Harry ne se voyait pas faire sa rentrée à Poudlard sans eux. Ça ne serait sans doute plus la même chose maintenant.

Il toucha du bout des doigts sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et constata que cette dernière était moins douloureuse qu'auparavant. « _Le garçon à la cicatrice_, songea-t-il avec dédain._ Je ne suis qu'une putain de cicatrice_... ». Avec le retour de Lord Voldemort, Harry craignait qu'on lui demande plus d'investissement dans la lutte contre les Forces du Mal. Ça serait logique après tout : il est Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Pourtant, Harry rêvait plus que tout de disparaître et de s'enfoncer dans un trou jusqu'à la fin des temps.

– _Je n'y arriverai pas_, prononça Harry à son reflet dans le miroir. _Vous devrez continuer sans moi. _

Harry sécha son visage avec une serviette propre et quitta la salle de bain. La nuit était finalement tombée et le jeune homme eut l'impression que cette journée fut anormalement longue.

Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, un bras derrière la nuque à songer à ce qu'il se produirait bientôt face au Ministère de la Magie. Est-ce qu'une commission va vraiment pouvoir décider de son renvoi de Poudlard ? Dumbledore laisserait-il une telle injustice être commise ?

Le lendemain matin, les Dursley furent curieusement détendus comparés à leurs élans hystériques de la nuit dernière. En descendant prendre son petit-déjeuner, Harry s'était attendu à recevoir de nombreuses remarques. Mais Tante Pétunia s'était contentée de rester les lèvres extrêmement pincées, sûrement encore chamboulée par les évènements de la veille.

Dudley, lui, préférait prendre son repas très loin de Harry et possédait ce regard vide de celui ayant frôlé la mort... Harry s'en voulait toujours autant et ne put que difficilement se concentrer sur les informations délivrées par le journal télévisé. Curieusement, il eut l'impression qu'il y avait dans ce numéro énormément de redites. Peut-être qu'il ne se passait rien de spécial dans le monde, après tout.

– Vernon chéri, voudrais-tu de ce nouveau cappuccino ? demanda Pétunia Dursley en mettant en avant une boîte aux couleurs tapageuses. J'en ai bu tout un tas dans ma vie, mais rien ne dépasse cette texture onctueuse et la légèreté de la mousse.

Harry avala une cuillerée de céréales, se demandant bien pourquoi sa tante se donnait pour mission de vanter les mérites de tout un tas de produits ménagers. Hier après-midi encore, elle louait les vertus de son nouveau mixeur triple hélice. Le restant de la journée, Harry préféra rester isolé dans sa chambre et ne broncha même pas lorsque les Dursley lui annoncèrent partir pour un gala du concours de la plus belle pelouse.

Contrairement à la veille, cette journée fila à tout éclair et Harry passa le plus clair de son temps à caresser Hedwige, pensif, ou à feuilleter paresseusement son exemplaire de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, du bruit retentit au rez-de-chaussée et Harry se cramponna aussitôt à sa baguette magique.

Il entendit distinctement plusieurs personnes montées à l'étage et il se redressa, la main légèrement tremblante. La porte s'ouvrit en produisant un grincement sinistre et Harry put voir que huit ou neuf visages étaient levés vers lui.

– Baisse ta baguette, mon garçon, tu risques d'éborgner quelqu'un.

– Professeur Maugrey ? dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

– Professeur, je ne sais pas, gronda la voix, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'enseigner, pas vrai ? Descends donc, on aimerait bien te voir de plus près.

.

.

.

Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire. Il y en aura probablement sept au total et ils retraceront le Tome 5 de la saga mais je me réserve certains changement par rapport aux livres. Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un drarry même s'il n'en est pas réellement question ici. Il faut que les choses se mettent en place en douceur pour que cela reste crédible. Je fais de mon mieux pour trouver des explications à l'inexplicable. À la fin de chaque chapitre vous aurez le droit de voter pour une situation qui peut changer la trame générale de cette fanfiction. Je l'écrirai au fur et à mesure afin de respecter le format original qu'est celui de la télé-réalité. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis – bon ou mauvais – et surtout passez une excellente semaine, ******D. Would****. **

**• ****__****Par review : **

******TAPEZ 1 : **Si vous voulez que Nyx Sommerhearst soit figurante dans le monde de Harry Potter.

******TAPEZ 2 :** Si vous préférez que Nyx Sommerhearst reste à Sinuesa Valley.


	2. Nyx vous regarde

******Posté le : ** 30 Avril 2013. _Merci pour toutes vos fantastiques reviews !_

* * *

******Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**• ARnoFool : **_Ouais, la proposition numéro deux est tentante parce qu'avoir le recul de quelqu'un est toujours appréciable, surtout dans ce genre de récit. J'hésitais vraiment entre les deux choix et c'est pour ça que j'ai laissé les lecteurs départager. Sinon, l'histoire ne sera pas uniquement basée sur le point de vue de Nyx Sommerhearst. En fait, j'ai commencé par le sien parce que cela semblait être le plus logique. Même si elle a une place centrale, on aura aussi la vision d'autres personnages (au chapitre 1 on a eu un bref aperçu de Andrew Burst et Harry). D'autres viendront s'ajouter au fur et à mesure, disons. Ils viendront au moment propice. Tu découvriras un autre POV dans ce chapitre en tout cas._

**• Cersei :** _Merci de tes compliments ! Tu auras sans doute bientôt l'occasion d'avoir un POV d'un des acteurs jouant les « proches » de Harry. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Il faudra que tu le découvres par toi-même. C'est vrai que d'avoir leur avis ajouterait du relief à la trame générale et j'y ai longuement songé. J'essaie de faire en sorte que les délais d'attente soit très brefs malgré mes autres histoires à achever. _

**• Marie-Antoinette :** _Oui, oui, je suis parfaitement ordinaire comme personne. Je ne suis ni un mythe ni une légende. Je carbure juste au Coca (mais je suis flattée que tu ai pu le penser pendant un court moment x)'). Je vois que tu n'es pas restée insensible au pairing Nyx/Kendall-Blais *soupire*. Moi aussi j'aimerai être à sa place. Bon, tu les reverras dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu apprécieras leur petit échange. Je t'envoie aussi du love, D. _

**• Karoll-in : **_C'est super cool que t'ai reconnu la source d'inspiration principale de cette histoire juste en lisant le résumé. Dans cette histoire j'ai inséré pas mal de petits délires persos et référence à d'autres trucs donc c'est nice que quelqu'un ait l'oeil pour ce genre de choses. Pour l'instant, tout le monde apprécie Nyx (cris de la victoire). Oui, parce que bon, je suis moins douée avec les personnages féminins que masculins donc j'essaie de faire très attention à ce que je fais pour pas la rendre pathétique, caricatural ou hystérique. J'espère que tu continueras de l'aimer tout au long de l'histoire !_

**• Guest : **_Je suis heureuse que ma transcription du « Truman Show » te plaise à ce point et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite. Le résultat du précédent vote sera donné à la fin du chapitre. _

**• Iilaydiiz :** _D'abord, je tenais à te dire merci pour tes reviews. Même si elle ne s'affiche pas les jours suivants sa publication, tu n'as pas à envoyer une autre. Elle est juste en attente de validation (et vu que je ne le fais pas tous les jours ça prend du temps avant qu'elle n'apparaîsse). Pour mes histoires originales, je les garde perso pour l'instant. Il n'y a que très peu de personnes qui les ont lu, et encore moins en entier. Alors bon. Ça mérite « juste » d'être retravaillé mais je pense que c'est en bonne voie. En ce qui concerne cette histoire, je suis super fière que le personnage de Nyx te plaise parce que j'ai vraiment essayé de lui faire une personnalité à peu près crédible. _

**• Miliedu12 : **_Yo, Milie, ça fait super longtemps (j'ai pensé à toi en mettant les boucles d'oreille réglisse : une tuerie). Ne t'excuse pas de l'absence de reviews, c'est un bonus ! En tout cas, je vois que tu repères vite mes sous-entendus graveleux, niark niark ! Suis les actus sur le Baba, tu auras des votes exclusifs aux membres concernant la fic. Je te fais de gros bisoux. _

**• Polock : **_Je te remercie pour tes compliments concernant le nom de Nyx mais ils vont à WoR, c'était son idée. Quant à l'histoire, je suis flattée que la trame générale te plaise. Du coup, j'ai peur de décevoir avec le chapitre deux qui est toujours très crucial pour se faire une idée du potentiel __d'une fic. Bref, je l'ai soigné autant que possible et on verra bien ce qui en ressortira._

* * *

******Le mot du bêta – Eymeric : **Voilà un beau chapitre, bourré d'émotions, qui fait rire, pleurer, réfléchir... J'ai pris un pied immense à le lire, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous ! N'oubliez surtout pas de laisser une review, ça fera plaisir à notre D Would vénérée, et à moi aussi (18 pages Word my friends, c'est de l'extase, mais aussi du boulot !). Je vous love, les lecteurs, et je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment.

* * *

******CHAPITRE II **

« _Chacun de nous accepte la réalité du monde auquel il est confronté_ », – Christophe in. The Truman Show.

.

.

.

Dawn Manford – qui jouait le rôle de Draco Malfoy – était contrarié. Un des assistants de Andrew Burst était passé aux alentours de midi pour lui transmettre des documents confidentiels : le scénario de la prochaine saison de Harry Potter.

Il n'avait que rapidement feuilleté les chapitres à partir de la rentrée de Poudlard et ses répliques étaient toutes plus détestables les unes que les autres. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner, après tout il était censé jouer un véritable « petit con arrogant ». Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer et de détester davantage son métier d'acteur. À croire que la production faisait tout pour le pousser à bout. Seul Dylan parvenait à rester de bonne humeur à la lecture du script.

Dylan était son frère jumeau. Ils se relayaient sur le tournage afin de pouvoir prétendre à un semblant de vie « normale ». Pourtant, le fait qu'ils échangent leur place plaisait de moins en moins à Dawn. Les quelques fois où son frère profitait d'échanges houleux avec Harry, Dawn ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une bête gronder dans son ventre. C'était comme si... comme si son jumeau lui spoliait – là aussi – un morceau des bonnes choses de son existence. Et Harry en faisait clairement partie.

Même si ce dernier « le » détestait (ou plutôt son personnage), Dawn trouvait ça légitime. À sa place, lui aussi se serait détesté. Les scénaristes de Andrew Burst mettaient beaucoup d'énergie à élargir le fossé entre eux deux. Mais Dawn se trouvait avec les années de nombreux points communs avec Harry : le fait qu'ils portent tous deux en haute estime l'amitié, par exemple.

Dawn trouvait ça répugnant de mentir sur ça. Qu'on mente sur le monde qui l'entoure, le fait que la magie n'existe pas, était une chose minime comparée au fait que ni « Ron » ni « Hermione » n'apprécient réellement Harry. Ils auraient pu... concilier l'illusion de la vérité, et devenir de vrais amis. Mais non, ils avaient préféré « garder une distance professionnelle », comme ils l'avaient dit dans leur dernière interview.

Dawn soupira : à la base, ils avaient auditionné pour être le meilleur ami de Harry. Il aurait tant voulu obtenir ce rôle ! Mais la nature avait voulu que la teinture rousse lui donne une tête affreuse. Dawn et Dylan étaient strictement identiques, de la texture de leurs cheveux, les traits de leur visage, la teinte que pouvaient prendre leurs yeux aux inclinations du soleil jusqu'à leur silhouette.

Toutefois, Dylan était un fervent adorateur des sports de glisse. La production lui avait interdit de trop en pratiquer pour éviter la moindre blessure ou de développer une musculature trop évidente par rapport à son jumeau. Dylan était la vraie star du tournage : tout le monde l'adorait. De nature très sociable et enjouée, il restait l'acteur le plus apprécié du plateau.

Il était d'ailleurs très ami avec quelques protagonistes tel Kendall Bradsprit, jouant Blaise Zabini. Kendall avait passé quelques jours de vacances chez eux pour peaufiner leur jeu en Quidditch. Dawn n'avait aucun atome crochu avec Kendall. Il le trouvait trop... parfait ? Dawn avait du mal à mettre un mot dessus. Kendall était l'archétype même du mec bien foutu, très drôle, sympathique et qui était invité partout. Malgré son rôle quasi-fantôme, tout le monde le trouvait charmeur et charismatique. Dawn ne serait pas surpris si son personnage prenait progressivement en importance.

– Donc, si j'ai bien compris, prononça Dylan, on va être préfet _et_ chef de la brigade inquisitoriale ?

– Exactement, confirma l'assistant. Vous serez un peu plus présents à l'écran et aurez vraiment le rôle du persécuteur, on va dire... Il faudra mettre davantage de passion dans chacune de vos répliques et paraître omniprésent. Il faut que Harry craigne de se faire prendre.

– Prendre par quoi ? demanda Dawn, suspicieux.

– Nous avons prévu que Harry soit à la tête d'une organisation de défense secrète.

– Oh, et comment vous comptez vous y prendre pour qu'il ait cette ingénieuse idée ?

Dylan et lui échangèrent un regard éloquent : les décisions de Harry étaient écrites sur le papier des mois avant leur apparition à l'écran. Les jumeaux savaient bien qu'Andrew Burst pouvait tout faire (et absolument tout), pourtant Dawn adorait remettre en question son pouvoir suprême.

– Disons que les évènements feront en sorte que...

– Les évènements ? Vous comptez encore le torturer psychologiquement ! s'emporta Dawn. Le coup des Détraqueurs sur Magnolia Crescent n'était pas suffisant ?

– Calme-toi, Dawn, grogna son frère. Il nous explique juste le projet.

– J'en ai marre que Burst nous envoie sans cesse ses pigeons voyageurs. On est pas un sous personnage comme Kendall. On est en droit d'attendre les explications de ce qu'il attend de lui-même.

– Mr Burst, reprit l'assistant, est un homme très occupé et son temps précieux est pleinement consacré à faire vivre le monde de Harry Potter. Maintenant que son protégé a découvert le Square Grimmaurd, l'attention des téléspectateurs est à son comble... Votre nouveau script vous guidera pour cette prochaine saison. Vous êtes tenus de le garder secret, bien évidemment. Burst veut éviter toute fuite avant la réalisation des évènements. Et, n'oubliez pas de mettre régulièrement à jour vos actualités sur vos réseaux sociaux.

Une clause dans leur contrat prévoyait que Dawn et Dylan se devaient d'informer leurs fans de ce qu'ils faisaient avec des petites notifications amusantes concernant les anecdotes du tournage, photo à l'appui. Dylan s'exécuta : il sortit de la poche de son jean son téléphone et photographia la couverture du script épais. Le portable de son frère vibra, car également connecté aux actualités de Dylan.

– Ça y est. J'ai marqué « _Réception du scénario de la saison. Moins d'un mois pour tout préparer. Dawn et moi avons hâte de retourner sur le plateau ! _»

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : Dawn n'avait pas « hâte » de retourner à Poudlard et de se confronter à l'oeil scrutateur de la caméra. Il se lassait de cette grossière supercherie. Et, puisqu'ils incarnaient un des personnages principaux, Dylan et lui faisaient partie de ceux restant cloîtrés au château une bonne partie de l'année. Le décor de l'école de sorcellerie était tout bonnement saisissant, la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, il était resté scotché. C'était deux jours après la rentrée, car Dylan avait tourné pour la cérémonie de répartition et les premiers cours. Cette année, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que Dawn jouerait les lundi, mardi et vendredi et que lui s'occuperait du reste, sachant que le dimanche était un jour de congé pour eux.

Sur le plateau de Harry Potter, tout le monde n'avait pas ses congés le même jour afin de donner l'illusion de ce perpétuel mouvement entre les murs de l'établissement. Par exemple, l'acteur jouant Dumbledore – d'après ce qui avait été divulgué par la production – ne travaillerait que les dimanche et lundi. Tout le monde avait son propre emploi du temps dans la série et suivait à la lettre cette partition millimétrée. Le dimanche, généralement, Dawn retournait chez ses parents par le métro souterrain qui reliait le château aux autres pôles du plateau. Dylan – quant à lui – n'était pas du tout dérangé à l'idée de rester là-bas. Il faisait même des heures supplémentaires, se pavanant avec son balai sur le terrain de Quidditch.

La maison des Manford était tout le contraire du château. C'était un petit cottage anglais flanqué près de la forêt de Dean. Mr et Mrs Manford y tenaient un haras de chevaux depuis près de quinze ans. Ils étaient tous d'eux d'anciens traders ayant brusquement démissionné pour retourner « à l'air pur et aux valeurs traditionnelles ». Leurs économies avaient très vite fondu et Mrs Manford s'était inquiétée pour l'avenir financier de ses jumeaux.

Une amie de Londres l'avait contactée un matin pour lui faire part d'une occasion en or : ils cherchaient un petit garçon pour obtenir un rôle très important dans Harry Potter. Avoir de vrais jumeaux était toujours un plus dans l'univers du cinéma. Mr et Mrs Manford avaient d'abord été très réticents, connaissant la folle pression médiatique pesant sur cette affaire. D'ailleurs, ils détestaient la télévision, n'en ayant même pas chez eux. Les seuls échos de la série leur parvenaient à l'époque aux détours de conversations avec leurs voisins. Ils avaient emmené leurs jumeaux à Londres pour un « essai », attirés par les sommes mirobolantes.

Non pas qu'ils furent des gens vénaux, mais ils espéraient ainsi assurer un avenir financier solide à leurs deux enfants. Aujourd'hui, en voyant cet homme véreux expliquer les termes du nouveau contrat, les parents des jumeaux regrettaient leur décision.

– Ils sont encore jeunes... Je pense qu'il leur faudrait une journée de repos supplémentaire où on pourrait les voir tous les deux. En même temps, plaida Mrs Manford. Quand Dylan est sur le plateau, on voit Dawn et vice versa. Vous savez qu'on ne voit nos fils uniquement durant les vacances d'été ?

– Comme la plupart des parents ayant des enfants à Poudlard, fit remarquer l'assistant.

– Poudlard n'existe pas, rugit Mr Manford. Je refuse que mes gosses restent terrés dans vos sous-sols dans des conditions aussi... déplorables !

– Ils ont un jacuzzi, plaida l'assistant en fermant sa mallette.

– Mais ils ne peuvent pas voir la lumière du jour tant que leur frère n'est pas revenu du plateau ! Vous imaginez ce que c'est pour eux de vivre dans vos entrepôts pendant trois longues journées sans la possibilité de sortir ? Vous les enfermez dans une cage !

L'assistant regarda les Manford avant de lentement se diriger vers la porte.

– Lisez le script et si vous avez la moindre question, appelez-moi.

Dylan tapa l'épaule de son frère et rejoignit sa chambre à l'étage. En passant devant sa porte, Dawn l'entendit échanger quelques mots avec Kendall au téléphone.

oooooo

Kendall Bradsprit avait mis le haut-parleur sur son téléphone portable. La voix de son ami emplissait sa chambre tandis qu'il hésitait entre deux tee-shirts. Le barbecue des Sommerhearst était pour dans une heure et il ne savait toujours pas quoi mettre. Il essaya de se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il avait porté le haut bleu avant de le rejeter et de s'assoir sur son lit.

– Tu fais quoi cette après-midi, toi ?

– Je vais aller faire une balade à cheval avec ma mère, je pense, répondit la voix de Dylan. Elle est toujours un peu triste lorsque le tournage reprend. Ça doit changer de l'ambiance des gens chez qui tu vas aller... Ils sont toujours aussi hystériques à chaque saison ?

– Bah, depuis que je connais les Sommerhearst ils trouvent toujours des occasions pour célébrer un truc par rapport au monde de Harry Potter. Je crois que ce sont les plus gros fans de la série que j'aie jamais rencontrés, mec. Nyx m'a dit que sa mère préparait un gâteau en forme de Vif d'or géant.

– Nyx ?

– C'est... C'est leur fille unique.

– Et elle est comment ?

– Mmh, c'est Nyx, quoi.

– C'est très explicite dis-moi.

– Elle n'a que quatorze ans.

– Et alors, ce n'est qu'un an de moins que nous, je te ferais dire, souligna Dylan. Moi j'ai rencontré une gonzesse très sympa pendant les vacances mais elle ne plaît pas du tout à Dawn. Il dit qu'elle n'est intéressée que par ma célébrité... Il peut être vraiment con quand il s'y met.

Kendall reprit son tee-shirt bleu et décida finalement de le mettre. Ça ne sera pas trop mal en fait. Les garçons discutèrent des prochaines semaines avant la rentrée à Poudlard pendant qu'il faisait un peu de rangement dans sa chambre. Si sa mère revenait du travail en découvrant son foutoir, elle partirait dans un nouveau monologue enragé contre la saleté. Travailler à l'hôpital l'avait rendue maniaque.

Lorsqu'il fut treize heures moins le quart, Kendall mit fin à leur petite conversation et enfila ses tennis. La maison des Sommerhearst était à dix minutes à pieds et Kendall avait la flemme de sortir son vélo du garage. Sur la route, il croisa Betty Parker – la serveuse du café restaurant du centre-ville. Betty Parker était une très vieille amie de Mrs Sommerhearst. Quand il n'était encore qu'au primaire, elle s'occupait toujours du stand barbe à papa lors des kermesses et sa fille grognon restait sur le côté.

Charlotte Parker avait été dans sa classe pendant tout le cours préparatoire et pourtant, Kendall ne savait pas grand-chose à son sujet. Charlotte se faisait surnommer « Cha » en l'honneur de la planète vagabonde. Kendall trouvait que ça lui allait d'ailleurs assez bien puisque Cha était continuellement en train de zoner dans les rues de Sinuesa Valley et ses environs. Si elle n'avait pas été exclue jusqu'ici, c'est parce que Cha est une élève géniale. Pas brillante. Géniale.

Kendall l'appréciait parce qu'elle l'avait laissé copier sur elle pendant plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, il lui fit un bref hochement de tête auquel elle répondit. Mais il ne sut pas trop si ce geste lui était destiné ou si c'était elle qui secouait la tête au rythme endiablé du son rock dégoulinant de son casque audio. Cha déambulait d'un pas tranquille auprès de sa mère qui était légèrement boudinée dans sa robe bleu pastel.

Mrs Parker marchait en canard sur ses petits escarpins mais dégageait une aura d'aisance passée. Pour un garçon ravagé d'hormones tel Kendall, il était difficile d'imaginer que cette mère de famille fut auparavant une des nanas les plus canon de la ville et cheerleader. En fait, il avait cru que c'était une légende urbaine jusqu'au jour où il vit sa photo dans la vitrine du grand mémorial de Sinuesa Valley. Un truc qui n'avait pas changé : son énorme poitrine.

Cha n'avait pas vraiment hérité de l'ancien physique ravageur de sa mère. Elle était une fille ordinaire aux longs cheveux noirs rasés sur le côté et attachés en un chignon désordonné en hauteur. Cha n'était amie avec personne, hormis Nyx Sommerhearst. Toutes les deux passaient énormément de temps ensemble et Kendall les avait surpris plus d'une fois en train de fumer ou boire près du terrain de football.

La maison des Sommerhearst était désormais en vue : elle était grande et aux lambris rouge cerise. Le jardin impeccable était tenu par la mère de Nyx se croyant dans un vieux film rétro. Sur la pelouse étaient entreposées des répliques en carton-pâte de centaures, d'élèves de Poudlard et de citrouilles. Ils ressortaient les mêmes décorations pour Halloween.

La chambre de Nyx se trouvait juste au-dessus du garage. Alors qu'elle sirotait une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre accoudée à sa fenêtre ouverte, on pouvait entendre le rythme soutenu d'une chanson ska. Elle s'écria :

– Nyx vous regarde !

Cha ôta son casque audio.

– T'as dit quoi ?

– Nyx vous regarde.

– Et alors ? J'suis censée changer de comportement parce que t'es une sale voyeuse ? Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que t'es complètement frappée dans le coin.

– Ah, je pensais plutôt que c'était toi, rétorqua Nyx avec un large sourire. Salut, Kendall. Bonjour madame Parker.

– Je suis contente de te voir Nyx. Pourquoi tu ne descends pas venir m'embrasser ?

– Ouais, Nyx... Et si tu sortais de ta forteresse de solitude pour venir te sociabiliser, plaisanta Cha. Tu sais, ce truc que font les êtres humains quand ils en ont assez de se pâmer devant leur ego.

Les lèvres de Nyx se tordirent et elle s'éloigna de l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Dès lors, Mrs Sommerhearst ouvrit grand la porte, un sourire rayonnant.

– Betty !

– Patti chérie, comment vas-tu ? Tu t'es encore surpassée pour cette petite fête, j'imagine.

– Je te le fais pas dire. J'étais dans un état tout à l'heure. Entre, je vais te montrer ce que j'ai préparé.

La présence de Betty avait tout simplement éclipsé celles de sa fille et Kendall. Ils leur emboîtèrent le pas et arrivèrent dans le jardin de derrière où une bonne cinquantaine de personnes discutaient joyeusement en tenant des verres de jus de fruit et de soda. Nyx finit par arriver avec sa bouteille de Bièreaubeurre, à bonne distance toutefois du monde.

– Bonjour le monde réel, prononça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers eux.

– Oh, toi t'as passé ta nuit sur internet à...

– Même pas. J'ai réfléchi.

Cha fronça des sourcils. Nyx n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions pendant des heures.

– Je ne savais pas que réfléchir était devenu nocif pour la santé. Tu le savais, toi, Ken ?

Kendall détestait ce surnom. Ça l'avait poursuivi tout le primaire.

– Non,_ Charlotte_. Je ne le savais pas.

– J'vous sens à cran. Et si on allait dans ta piaule se détendre avec un peu d'herbe...

– Je vous suis mesdemoiselles, sourit Kendall.

Ils se faufilèrent discrètement jusqu'à l'escalier et grimpèrent au premier. La chambre de Nyx était spacieuse mais faisait tout de même fouillis. Ce qu'aimait le plus Cha était ce mélange hétéroclite d'objets insensés que son amie bricolait.

– Tu as enlevé tous tes posters ? fit-elle remarquer en entrant.

Cela faisait des années que les visages des acteurs du casting de Harry Potter en tapissaient les murs. Même si ce n'était pas du goût de Cha, elle s'était habituée à leurs regards. Ce vide la déstabilisait. En guise de réponse, Nyx haussa des épaules. Celle-ci s'assit sur la balançoire suspendue au plafond tandis que Kendall s'installait sur un fauteuil baroque en velours violet. Cha s'assit en tailleur sur le bureau, dos à la fenêtre, et commença à rouler un joint.

– T'as pas l'air en forme, constata Kendall. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Il se passe que... que la production est en ce moment même en train de torturer Harry et que nous on célèbre ça.

– Je trouve tout de même ça plus glamour que de célébrer la mort de sorcières sur le bûcher, fit remarquer Cha en léchant le papier. Non, mais je suis réaliste ! Nyx, ce gamin a été adopté par la chaîne, ils ont le droit d'en faire strictement ce qu'ils veulent. Et crois-moi que d'être un peu bousculé par des Mangemorts est nettement plus plaisant que de voir sa mère se faire battre jour après jour par son salopard de père.

Ici, tout le monde savait que Mr Parker était très violent. Un soir, il y a peut-être six ans, Betty était arrivée en pleurs chez eux. Elle tremblait comme une feuille en serrant très fort Cha contre sa poitrine. Cha en parlait toujours d'un ton très détaché comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Mais Nyx, à force de la côtoyer, savait que c'était loin d'être le cas. Cha pouvait parler d'un attentat en rigolant à moitié, tout en trouvant ça absolument atroce.

– Le cas de Harry et le tien ne sont pas comparables. Au moins, toi tu sais la vérité sur ta famille. Lui il... Il ne sait même pas d'où il vient. Il ne sait même pas qu'à l'extérieur ses vrais parents ont envie de le revoir.

– Ses vrais parents l'ont abandonné à la naissance. Ils n'ont plus aucun droit sur lui. Ils sont juste attirés par l'appât du gain. Des purs salopards qui ne valent pas mieux que mon père ou... ou ce crétin juste à côté de toi qui gagne du fric en mentant.

– Wow, tu parles de moi, là ? se révolta Kendall. Je t'ai rien fait, je te signale. Et je gagne cet argent honnêtement, en travaillant.

– Tu... Tu crois vraiment que c'est honnête de lui faire ça ? balbutia Nyx. Je ne veux pas te juger Kendall. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et tout ce qui va avec... (Cha leva les yeux au ciel en sortant son Zippo) C'est juste que je ne trouve pas ça correct de mentir sur les fondements mêmes de l'existence d'autrui. On est en train d'instrumentaliser sa vie pour en faire un vrai cirque. Tu vois, j'adore mes parents mais je déteste de plus en plus l'idée de... de s'amuser là-dessus. Harry souffre.

– Si ça se trouve il s'appelle même pas Harry, en fait, marmonna Cha.

– Très juste ! s'écria Nyx en la pointant du doigt. Il ne sait même pas comment il s'appelle. Et nous non plus. On... On l'a baisé dès la naissance et là... là on le gave comme un porc pour l'abattoir.

– Et donc tu m'accuses d'affuter les couteaux pour l'égorger, c'est ça ? finit par prononcer Kendall en saisissant le joint allumé. Je sais que cette émission peut-être critiquable en bien des points. Mais regarde tout le bonheur qu'on apporte aux gens. Ça les rend heureux de croire en la magie.

En guise de réponse, des rires s'élevèrent depuis le jardin.

– Je pensais que tu aimais Harry Potter, poursuivit le jeune homme, toujours affalé dans le fauteuil. Quand tu étais toute gamine tu disais que ton plus grand rêve c'était...

– De rentrer à Poudlard, ouais, j'sais. Ça arrive de dire des conneries quand on est tout gamin, non ?

– Amen, soupira Cha en reprenant le joint pour fumer un peu. Tu sais, Nyx... Y'a un gars qui disait que ce n'est pas nous qui fixons les règles du jeu. On ne décide pas ce qui est bien de ce qui est mal. C'est la société qui nous l'apprend. Et parfois, malgré tous les discours grandiloquents du monde, on peut te faire passer quelque chose de mal pour bien, juste parce que ça arrange les comptes de tout le monde. Est-ce que ça reste un acte abject ? J'en sais rien, mais Ken d'amour marque un point : cette supercherie rend des millions de personnes heureuses. Harry est devenu le Jésus-Christ des temps modernes se sacrifiant pour l'amour de l'humanité... Me regarde pas comme ça, Nyx, tu sais que c'est la vérité (Elle lui passa le joint). Moi je dis qu'on doit le laisser dans sa bulle et ne jamais interférer. Parce que si un putain de débile lui disait la vérité, Harry pourrait très mal réagir. Déjà qu'il n'est pas très stable cette année, d'après ce qu'on raconte... Il pourrait, j'en sais rien moi... faire une grosse connerie. Dans le genre irréversible.

– Tu crois qu'il pourrait vraiment se foutre en l'air en apprenant la vérité ? demanda Kendall, affolé.

– J'en sais rien, répondit Cha. On a beau avoir des caméras sur lui, on ne sera jamais dans sa tête... à moins que Andrew Burst nous surprenne avec une de ses nouvelles inventions.

– Même s'il le pouvait, Burst n'entrera jamais dans la tête de Harry, rétorqua Nyx en passant le joint à Kendall. Il est du genre sadique à bander sur la souffrance des autres. Il dit aimer Harry comme son propre fils... Tu parles : il voit juste en lui un investissement à long terme.

– Je ris d'avance lorsqu'ils filmeront sa première fois, prononça Cha, cynique. Bah quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont nous faire louper une chose pareille ? Ils sont bien trop vicieux.

– J'ai lu dans un article sur Internet que bientôt on pourrait voter pour... pour choisir sa future petite amie. Ils vont publier la liste d'ici deux ou trois semaines, dit Nyx d'une voix triste. On va même décider de ça pour lui, Cha.

– Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes autant ? Tu ne le connais même pas ce mec. Si ça se trouve c'est un connard.

– Il a l'air sympa.

– Il _est _sympa, confirma Kendall en rendant le joint à Cha. Je peux comprendre tes états d'âme et le fait que tu puisses trouver ça atroce. J'entends vraiment ton point de vue. Mais même si je pensais comme toi, je n'abandonnerai pas mon job. Grâce à ça, on a pu payer les dernières traites de la maison et s'en offrir une de vacances... Et puis, je pourrais même m'inscrire dans une super université !

– Est-ce que la vérité a un prix, Kendall, mmh ? Est-ce que jouer avec la vie d'autrui pour son propre confort est quelque chose de noble ou de censé ?

– C'est le système qui veut ça, répondit-il, féroce.

– Eh bien je le baise le système ! rugit Nyx. Je le baise, tu entends ! Tu veux pas comprendre ce qu'il peut vivre... Tu fais semblant de ne rien saisir pour te donner bonne conscience. Mais tu veux que je te dise, Kendall ? Tu es dans les rangs des gens cons et méchants qui le brutalisent. Tu n'es pas mieux que Andrew Burst, ses associés ou cette salope qui joue Granger !

– Tu ne peux pas me reprocher une décision prise avec mes parents alors que je n'avais que onze ans ! Et je te trouve bien hypocrite parce que la semaine passée, toi aussi tu voulais entrer dans le casting. Je pense que t'es juste jalouse d'avoir été laissée sur la touche et là, tu veux te trouver une nouvelle lubie pour paraître intéressante.

Nyx ouvrit la bouche comme si Kendall venait de la frapper. Cha termina le joint et l'écrasa contre la semelle de sa chaussure écoutant leur joute verbale avec intérêt.

– Je pensais que tu étais différent, tu vois, dit Nyx d'une toute petite voix. Que tu voyais autre chose que tes propres intérêts.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Mrs Sommerhearst toqua à plusieurs reprises avant d'entrer :

– Eh bah alors ? Pourquoi ces mines affreuses ? Dehors c'est la fête ! Ton père a sorti une pinata en forme de Détraqueur. Allez, venez ! Je suis certaine que vous allez adorer mon repas spécial...

– On emmerde ton repas, Maman, gronda Nyx en attrapant sa veste.

Les sourcils de Mrs Sommerhearst se levèrent bien haut et elle papillonna des paupières.

– Nyx, j'étais prête à faire l'impasse sur ta chambre puant la weed mais là, tu vas trop loin. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de descendre et de dire bonjour à nos invités. Je... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive depuis quelques jours. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas les parents les plus cools de la terre, n'est-ce pas Cha ?

– Nope, pas de doute là-dessus Madame.

– Bon, alors je te prie de te calmer, Nyx et de me rejoindre en bas pour fêter le Harry Day comme il se doit.

– Je ne veux pas te suivre. Pas là-dedans. Plus cette fois.

– Nyx, ne m'oblige pas à être désagréable, OK ?

Mrs Sommerhearst descendit les escaliers et Cha admira son calme. À sa place, sa mère l'aurait giflée depuis longtemps. Ça doit sans doute faire partie des rares atouts d'être enfant unique. Intouchable, ou presque.

– Ta mère a raison, plaida Cha. Tu devrais... te calmer.

– Je... Je suis désolée. Je me suis emportée, avoua Nyx. Cette histoire me rend à cran et plus j'y pense, plus ça devient glauque et révoltant.

– On ne peut rien faire, poupée, répondit son amie. On est que des putains de gosses. Tu sais, ces animaux qui se tiennent sur leurs pattes arrières et ne jurent que par leur libido ?

– Je vois le genre, ouais. Je m'excuse Kendall. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire de peine. Je peux vraiment agir stupidement parfois. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je sais que je t'ai rendu mal à l'aise et que je viens de ruiner toute chance de... Enfin bref, désolée.

– Excuses acceptées, dit simplement Kendall même s'il semblait tout de même crispé. Je peux comprendre que tu tiennes suffisamment à Harry pour avoir envie de le défendre. Mais tu ne devrais pas le faire en écrasant les autres. Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu as parlé à ta mère. Elle est vraiment sympa avec toi. Ton père aussi. Tu devrais tenter de leur expliquer ce qui te rend aussi nerveuse sans... sans leur sauter au cou.

– Bien dit, monsieur Ken, résuma Cha en s'allumant une clope. Mais je valide le fond de ta pensée, ma vieille. Le monde craint. Il est même périmé jusqu'à la moelle et nous, pauvres humains, on en ronge l'os. Mmh, j'imaginais cette fête plus réjouissante. Où sont passées les pouffes que tu as invitées ?

– Je ne les ai pas invitées. Disons que quand elles ont su que Kendall venait...

Le concerné arbora un large sourire.

– Je suis un aimant à vagins, dit-il.

– Je me demandais combien de temps ça allait prendre avant qu'il nous sorte une de ses plaisanteries vaseuses. Bah ça a été plus long que les dernières fois, fit remarquer Cha en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. Toutes mes sincères félicitations.

– Bon, on devrait descendre, rappela Kendall.

Nyx se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir été odieuse avec sa mère alors dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue en murmurant un simple « Désolé ». Mrs Sommerhearst n'était pas rancunière, et encore moins avec sa fille. Elle se souvenait avec précision de son caractère imbuvable à son âge et elle lui pardonnait avec rapidité ce pour quoi ses parents auraient pu sévèrement la punir autrefois.

Elle ne voulait pas que Nyx se sente bridée dans son propre univers, mais d'un autre côté sa revue psychologique posée sur la table basse la regardait d'un œil sévère : « _L'adolescent a besoin d'un cadre. Il n'est pas bon pour son développement de lui pardonner trop rapidement ses erreurs _». Mrs Sommerhearst soupira. Au diable les conseils pour ménagère moyenne. Les membres de l'équipe des Comètes d'Orion s'étaient éparpillés dans le jardin en riant bruyamment tandis que Betty prenait des nouvelles de tout le monde.

Curieusement, Cha avait laissé Nyx seule et avait trouvé un vif intérêt à la nouvelle paire de baskets de Yohan Peyfer. L'après-midi se déroula parfaitement et ils improvisèrent même un Muggle Quidditch sur la pelouse parfaitement entretenue du jardin. Même en jupe et escarpins, Mrs Sommerhearst s'était prêtée au jeu, bondissant d'un point à l'autre du terrain pour éviter les Cognards (en réalité des ballons de baudruches noirs).

Une fois la nuit tombée, la mère de Kendall rejoignit la fête en sortant du travail. Elle portait toujours sa blouse d'infirmière, jurant avec la tenue décontractée de Cha. John Sommerhearst brancha le téléprojecteur sur le mur du jardin et tous les invités se rassemblèrent devant tandis que le visage distinct de Harry les fixait sans même s'en rendre compte. Nyx se renfrogna. Ces derniers jours, elle n'avait pas très bien suivi ce qu'il s'était passé dans la série, alors elle fut contente que Kendall le lui résume brièvement.

– Ils l'ont emmené dans la réplique du vieux Londres avec une garde rapprochée. Et là, ils s'apprêtent à lui dire en quoi consiste l'Ordre.

– Une brochette de viande ? chuchota Patti Sommerhearst en surgissant à leur côté.

Kendall en prit deux et mordit dedans tout en regardant la scène diffusée :

– _OK, Harry... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? _demanda Sirius avec calme.

Harry respira profondément et posa la question qui l'avait obsédé un mois durant.

– _Où est Voldemort ? Que fait-il ? J'ai essayé de regarder les informations des Moldus mais on n'a encore rien annoncé qui porte sa marque, pas de morts étranges, rien. _

– _C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de morts __étranges __pour l'instant_, répondit Sirius. _Autant que nous puissions le savoir en tout cas... et nous en savons beaucoup._

– _Plus qu'il ne le pense,_ ajouta Lupin.

– _Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait plus tué personne ?_

– _Parce qu'il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Ce serait dangereux. Son retour ne s'est pas déroulé exactement comme il l'aurait voulu. Il l'a raté._

Le silence était total dans le jardin des Sommerhearst. Même John qui buvait ordinairement très bruyamment faisait attention à se faire minuscule. Les questions de Harry étaient généralement pertinentes et l'improvisation des acteurs prouvait – une fois de plus – leur talent incontestable. Ainsi, selon les termes de Sirius et Remus, l'Ordre du Phénix avait pour objectif de contrer les moindres attaques Mangemorts en dénichant le maximum d'information.

Le Quartier Général était incartable et, grâce à ça, seuls les membres pouvaient aller et venir entre ses murs. Harry était donc en sécurité. Nyx trouvait qu'il acceptait trop « bien » la nouvelle, qu'il ne s'énervait pas contre celui qui était censé tirer les ficelles. Pas une seule fois Harry n'a maudit le nom de Dumbledore alors qu'il en avait eu l'occasion.

Mais le problème était tout autre : ils allaient torturer Harry psychologiquement, annihiler tout ce qu'il trouvait bon dans le monde magique pour renforcer son sentiment de solitude et d'insécurité. Ils allaient faire passer Harry pour ce qu'il n'était pas : un menteur.

– _Comment peut-il penser cela _? s'indigna Harry. _Comment peut-il penser que Dumbledore aurait __tout__ inventé – que j'aurais tout inventé _?

– _Parce que accepter le fait que Voldemort soit de retour signifie devoir affronter des problèmes que le ministère n'a plus jamais connus depuis près de quatorze ans_, expliqua Sirius, amer. _Et Fudge ne peut s'y résoudre. Il est tellement plus confortable à ses yeux de se convaincre que Dumbledore ment dans le seul but de le mettre en difficulté..._

– On se demande qui est le dupe, alors, persifla Cha qui était arrivée aux côtés de Nyx et Kendall. Au moins, l'acteur qui joue Sirius est mignon, non ?

– Il n'empêche que c'est un enfoiré, grinça son amie.

La discussion sur les supposés atouts de Voldemort se prolongea un quart d'heure supplémentaire avant que Molly Weasley ne coupe la conversation alors que Sirius lâchait une information cruciale à propos d'une « arme ». Nyx compta mentalement les secondes avant qu'ils ne lancent la pub. Andrew Burst raffolait des cliffhangers.

– _La suite dès demain avec Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ! Tout à l'heure, les interviews exclusives des acteurs incarnant Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. _

Une publicité surgit sur l'écran et une voix féminine et enjouée déclara :

– _Allergique à la poussière ? Marre des tâches ménagères ? Voici un produit inédit du monde Harry Potter ! La première gamme de cyborgs elfes de maisons ! Répliques identiques à ceux du tournage, vous aurez le choix entre Dobby, Winky et __Kreattur _(On présenta une réplique de Dobby, les yeux roulants dans leurs orbites)._ Votre elfe de maison passe l'aspirateur, lustre le sol ou peut sortir la poubelle. Placez dans le tiroir au niveau de son abdomen vos vaisselles sales et au bout de vingt minutes, elle ressortira resplendissante _(La mannequin sortit des coupes en verre de l'imitation lave-vaisselle au niveau du ventre de « Dobby » et Nyx eut un haut-le-cœur). _Votre elfe de maison sert également de borne WiFi et dans ses oreilles vous trouverez une prise électrique et plusieurs ports USB. Reconnaissance __vocale__, GPS et bien d'autres fonctions y sont incluses ! N'oubliez pas de __commander__ votre elfe de maison aux 003 640..._

– Tu as raison, grimaça Kendall alors que des invités sortaient leurs téléphones. Il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose...

ooooooo

Dawn Manford était aussi devant sa télévision lorsque les interviews de Juno et Arnold débutèrent

Juno – qui jouait Hermione – était une vraie peste tyrannique sur le plateau, croyant que tout lui était dû. Elle travaillait tous les jours mais à mi-temps, chose expliquée par son emploi du temps surchargé au collège Poudlard ou ses vacances scolaires chez ses parents moldus. « _Je veux dire, pour moi il n'y a aucune différence entre ma vie privée et ma vie publique. Je n'ai qu'une vie. Je n'en ai pas d'autre... celle de Harry Potter. Harry Potter c'est... c'est à la fois une sorte d'hymne à la vie et mmh... C'est une célébration de la vie_ », expliquait Juno à la caméra avec un petit sourire hypocrite. Baliverne. Dawn était tenté de changer de chaîne télévisée.

Il se demandait pourquoi il s'infligeait autant de mal à les écouter. «_ Il n'y a rien de faux _», martelait Arnold. « _Tout est réel. Tout a lieu en vrai. Rien n'est truqué. Il n'y a pas de truquage, seulement un __contrôle _». Arnold, quant à lui, provenait du même endroit que Harry : la fondation Andrew Burst. Également orphelin, la production l'avait « acheté » (du moins, adopté) vers ses huit ans pour le former au métier d'acteur. Son existence entière était basée sur le fait qu'il devait devenir un jour le meilleur ami du petit garçon le plus célèbre du monde.

Tout le monde se souvenait avec émotion de leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. D'ailleurs son « _Eh bah ça alors ! _» était devenu une citation déposée chez copyright et rapportait chaque année quelques dizaines de milliers de dollars.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? finit par demander la voix de Dylan dans son dos. Le travail te manque ?

– Pas du tout, grogna Dawn en changeant brusquement de chaîne.

– Tu as fini de lire le script ?

– Je l'ai à peine touché depuis tout à l'heure, avoua son jumeau d'un ton morne.

– Il est pas mal, pourtant. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu te balader avec Maman et moi tout à l'heure ? Ça me manque de ne plus partager de temps avec mon frère préféré.

– Je suis ton seul frère..., fit remarquer Dawn.

Dylan soupira.

– Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

– Ça ne te dérange pas de mentir à Harry, de ne pas voir qu'on le manipule.

– Je ne suis pas là pour compatir. C'est notre métier d'acteurs de rendre ce qui est faux absolument vrai.

– Mais Harry ne joue pas, lui ! Il ressent vraiment les choses et... Tu sais que je l'apprécie.

– Tu ne devrais pas. Garde la tête froide. Bon, je vais dormir. Et éteins-moi cette télé.

Dylan finit par quitter le salon et Dawn, à regret, lui obéit.

Oooooo

Le lendemain matin, Molly Weasley ordonna à tout le monde de faire le ménage dans le living-room afin de rendre le prestige d'antan à la très noble et ancienne maison des Black. Ils devaient porter un masque afin de répandre le doxycide sur les rideaux épais et infestés.

Cela fut une longue tâche lassante et Harry trouvait ça rageant d'aider sous cette forme l'Ordre du Phénix. Ron et lui avaient beaucoup discuté cette nuit de ce que le Ministère pouvait bien faire contre lui. C'était lassant de voir qu'autant d'énergie était usée en vain alors que Voldemort se baladait sûrement tranquillement dans l'Angleterre.

Harry jeta un doxy – ressemblant à un gros cafard juteux – dans le seau et poursuivit sa tâche, le ventre noué. Le jour de l'audience approchait et il ne se sentait pas serein. Lorsque les rideaux furent à peu près propres, ils finirent par s'attaquer aux meubles. Harry lustra un vieux chandelier, une console, un petit coffret, puis s'attaqua au cadre d'un tableau.

Le sujet commença à parler avec Harry d'une anecdote à propos de Sang-Mêlés décapités. Harry n'y prêta qu'une très vague attention quand le tableau émit un crépitement étrange puis la toile devint aussitôt noire d'encre, faisant disparaître son sujet.

Harry resta un long moment incrédule puis déposa son doigt sur la texture de la toile. On sentait les coups de pinceau mais... c'était comme si ce n'était pas un vrai tableau. Il pouvait entrevoir les contours de son visage et c'était très déstabilisant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda Ron en jetant un vieux médaillon dans la poubelle.

– Je... Le tableau. Il me parlait et puis tout d'un coup il a disparu.

– C'est tout à fait normal, répondit Hermione. Les sujets n'ont pas que ça à faire de rester toute la journée dans la même toile. Ils ont des visites à faire.

– Oui mais là, c'était différent. En général, quand ils partent ils... ils s'approchent du bord du cadre. Là il discutait et puis _bam!_ c'était tout noir. Et puis regarde, Hermione. Regarde bien. On se voit un peu au travers... comme une sorte de miroir.

– Je... Je suppose, Harry, hésita-t-elle.

– On dirait une sorte de... d'écran de télévision, appuya-t-il.

– J'en sais rien, vieux, rétorqua Ron. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble. Moi je pense qu'on est entouré d'objets de magie noire et que ce truc doit en faire sûrement partie. Cette baraque est ensorcelée. On devrait demander à Maugrey de jeter un œil à ce truc quand il reviendra.

– Excellente idée. Il vaut mieux être très prudent avec ce qu'on manipule ici, dit Hermione. Viens Harry, on va aller aider à faire des sandwiches dans la cuisine.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au tableau, sceptique, puis finit par la suivre après avoir enlevé son masque et ses gants.

Ooooooo

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ! cria Andrew Burst à l'adresse de son équipe technique. Je pensais que tout était au point ? Personne n'a vérifié l'état des tableaux avant le lancement ?

– Si, répondit un ingénieur. Même trois fois. Ils étaient tous en très bon état. Ce dysfonctionnement doit être interne. Nous ne sommes pas encore certains de l'origine du problème mais on suppose que...

– IL FAUDRA BIEN PLUS QUE DES SUPPOSITIONS ! vociféra Burst en l'empoignant brusquement par le col. Ce genre de déconvenue peut exacerber ses doutes et mettre en place un questionnement que nous voulons tous ici éviter.

Hors de lui, il le repoussa contre le mur et saisit le micro de commande. Andrew Burst appuya sur un bouton orange et prononça :

– Dites à... à ce mec-là, qui joue Alastor Maugrey d'entrer sur le plateau en prétextant une pause déjeuner bien méritée. Qu'il aille inspecter le tableau et le foute hors du plateau, c'est compris ?

La régie s'activait dans tous les sens tandis que Andrew Burst se laissait tomber dans son énorme fauteuil, se massant les tempes. À croire qu'il n'était entouré que d'incapables... Il jongla entre les caméras et regarda ce qu'il se passait dans les cuisines du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Harry coupait les croûtes de pain de mie en écoutant Mrs Weasley. Il n'avait pas l'air de poser davantage de questions... Au fond, Burst était terrifié que celles-ci ne surgissent à un autre moment sous une forme insolite.

Ce soir, il brieferait lui même Juno et Arnold. Les décorateurs avaient aménagé un passe-muraille dans une des salles de bain de la maison pour que les membres de l'équipe du maquillage, du son ou des coachs puissent entrer au contact des acteurs sans qu'ils ne s'absentent. C'était un stratagème qu'ils utilisaient depuis des années dans d'autres endroits et qui fonctionnait merveilleusement bien. Et puis, ça pouvait leur permettre de sortir décompresser un quart d'heure à vingt minutes hors du studio, consulter leurs adresses mail ou leurs réseaux sociaux.

Burst avait un sens aigu du détail et cette panne de tableau lui revenait dans la figure comme un échec qu'il aurait pu éviter. Il espérait juste que l'alibi du tableau ensorcelé serait suffisamment convaincant pour faire taire les suspicions de Harry.

Ooooo

En sortant des cours, Nyx se souvint que c'était l'anniversaire de sa mère.

Elle ne prit pas le bus et fila vers le centre-ville et pria pour que sa carte de retrait crache un petit billet. Nyx se frappa la tête en se souvenant avoir utilisé son crédit en achetant le vinyle d'un groupe qu'elle adorait tant. Elle fila sur la grande avenue et débarqua dans l'étroit appartement qu'occupaient les Parker. Varro – le grand frère de Cha – lui ouvrit.

Il portait un de ses énormes tee-shirts dégueulasses et était mal rasé. Varro était accro aux jeux en ligne et passait le plus clair de son temps les doigts agrippés à son clavier. Il était du genre gentil et très protecteur. Mais il impressionnait beaucoup Nyx de par sa carrure, contrastant avec ses cheveux en fil d'or.

Varro lui grogna un bref « Salut » avant de la laisser entrer. Il retourna sur le sofa, pris son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux et ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Le petit frère de Cha – Andy – était blotti contre Varro en suçant son pouce, obnubilé par le direct de Harry Potter. Il n'avait même pas entendu Nyx arriver. Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de Cha et attendit sa permission d'entrer.

– Cha, je suis dans la merde. C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère et j'ai pas une thune, commença-t-elle. Tu pourrais pas m'en prêter un peu ? Je te rendrai le double, promis.

Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, elles se rendaient toujours le double de quelque chose. Ça pouvait être un paquet de cigarettes, de l'argent ou une paire de claques bien méritée.

– Donne-moi une bonne raison de t'aider, rétorqua Cha en levant le nez de son magazine grunge. Je veux dire, autre chose « Maman est cool » et « Je suis ta seule vraie amie ».

– Mmh, je te le rendrai en nature ? tenta Nyx.

– Fais gaffe, tu pourrais exacerber des désirs enfouis.

– Oh, allez Cha. S'il te plaît. Et je prêterai mon pull que tu adores. Tu sais celui en cachemire.

– Le cachemire c'est pour les snobes.

– Eh bien figure-toi que _je_ suis snobe. Et ça ne t'a pas tué de me serrer dans tes bras quand je l'avais.

– Je ne t'ai pas serré dans mes bras, tu m'es littéralement tombée dessus en chialant comme une morveuse parce que Yohan Peyfer avait...

– Ouais bon ça va. Tu as de l'argent alors ?

– Je suis fauchée comme les blés et tu l'aurais su en passant un simple coup de fil. T'as qu'à dire à ta mère que tu avais commandé son cadeau sur Internet et qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé.

– T'as raison, soupira Nyx. Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi, alors. On se reparle tout à l'heure, hein ?

– Pas de souci ! Et dis à Varro de baisser le volume de cette satanée télévision en sortant.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez elle en bus fut relativement court. Nyx ne pouvait s'empêcher de tordre ses mains d'appréhension à l'idée de rentrer les mains vides. Pourtant, ça ne serait pas la première fois : elle oubliait pratiquement chaque année l'anniversaire de sa mère. La Ford Anglia brillait légèrement, signe que son père l'avait nettoyé pour emmener sa mère diner quelque part.

En rentrant, Nyx fut tout de suite interpellée par les petits cris de joie provenant du salon. Elle s'approcha et ouvrit les yeux ronds. Au milieu du monticule de cartons et de papier bulle se tenait une réplique exacte de Dobby. Patti Sommerhearst était agenouillée devant lui et tapotait son crâne en riant tandis que son époux disait :

– Alors, il te plaît ? Tu en es sûre ?

– Il est parfait, John ! répondit-elle d'une voix émue. Comme je me l'imaginais. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'en commanderais un. Ça a dû te coûter une vraie fortune !

– Oh, tu sais, l'argent c'est fait pour être dépensé. Surtout quand on a une aussi jolie p'tite femme. Allez, allume-le.

– J'ai les mains qui tremblent.

Son index trouva son nombril et aussitôt, l'elfe de maison ouvrit ses gros yeux vert en forme de balle de tennis et dit de sa petite voix fluette :

– Bonjour Maître, bonjour maîtresse. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

– Nous sommes la famille Sommerhearst. Moi c'est Patti, lui à côté c'est mon mari John. Et derrière notre fille Nyx.

– Ne m'inclus pas dans cette horreur, maugréa sa fille, encore abasourdie.

– Je suis enchanté de vous servir, famille Summerhurst.

– Et voilà qu'il écorche notre nom, grommela-t-elle en balançant son sac à dos au sol.

– Oh, on ne va pas lui en vouloir pour ça, non ?

– Comment voulez-vous m'appeler ? demanda le petit elfe.

– J'ai une idée ! Tu t'appelleras Vector.

– Très bien, madame. Mon nom est Vector. Si cela ne vous convient pas vous pourrez le changer depuis le panneau de configuration. Que puis-je faire pour vous servir ?

Nyx était catastrophée. Ils allaient_ vraiment_ avoir un elfe de maison ?

– Chérie, regarde la notice ! s'exclama Mr Sommerhearst. Il peut faire de la musique. Tiens, donne-moi un CD.

Sa femme en prit un au hasard et John Sommerhearst le sortit de son étui. Vector l'elfe ouvrit grand la bouche et avala le CD. Quelques secondes plus tard, un tube disco résonnait dans le salon et Mrs Sommerhearst semblait conquise. Nyx hésitait entre le rire nerveux et l'envie irrépressible de vomir.

Les prouesses techniques de l'elfe de maison avaient complètement fait passer Nyx au second plan et ses parents ne lui demandèrent même pas si elle avait passé une bonne journée. Elle rejoignit sa chambre et ressentit le besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui la comprendrait vraiment, et cette personne ne semblait pas se montrer pour l'instant.

Après avoir rapidement fait ses devoirs, Nyx prit tous ses posters enroulés en tube dans un coin de la pièce et descendit avec jusqu'au garage. Ses parents – trop extasiés de faire la conversation à leur elfe – ne l'entendirent pas prendre son vélo.

Elle se dirigea vers la plage de Sinuesa Valley, ses posters dans son panier. Nyx ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait et pourquoi elle agissait ainsi exactement. Elle avait juste l'impression que son monde, ses certitudes et tout ce qu'elle aimait auparavant prenaient un goût amer. Une fois son vélo attaché à l'entrée de la plage, Nyx attrapa ses posters et entreprit de gravir une dune. Elle rassembla quelques pierres et dessina un cercle au sol et mis au centre les images.

– Bon, eh bien... J'imagine que c'est un adieu, dit-elle, la flammèche de son Zippo juste au-dessus. Je fais ça pour Harry. Parce qu'il mérite mieux que... que le mensonge. Et pour moi aussi. Ouais, je l'avoue. J'ai envie de me donner bonne conscience, de me dire que je ne suis pas pourrie moi aussi.

La flamme embrasa le poster de Dawn Manford qui se consuma en quelques secondes. Une fumée âcre s'en échappa et Nyx se sentit soulagée et emplie de fierté personnelle tandis que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle regarda un long moment l'onde calme et lisse de l'océan.

« _Tu sais, Nyx... Y'a un gars qui disait que ce n'est pas nous qui fixons les règles du jeu. On ne décide pas ce qui est bien de ce qui est mal__. C'est la société qui nous l'apprend. Et parfois, malgré tous les discours grandiloquents du monde, on peut te faire passer quelque chose de mal pour bien, juste parce que ça arrange les comptes de tout le monde. Est-ce que ça reste un acte abject ? J'en sais rien, mais Ken d'amour marque un point : cette supercherie rend des millions de personnes heureuses._ », avait dit Cha le jour du barbecue.

Était-ce vraiment ça, alors ? Est-ce qu'il fallait fermer les yeux sur tout ça tout simplement parce que Harry était un générateur de revenus ? Sans lui, il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu aussi tôt la technologie trois dimensions pour le cinéma, des images mouvantes sur le papier, l'internet sans fil, les hologrammes téléguidés qui donnaient des informations, les micropuces intelligentes, les neurotransmetteurs qui ont pu guérir des cancers, des parcs d'attractions aussi géniaux, l'invention du balai volant, le Quidditch ne serait jamais entré comme sport dans les Jeux Olympiques, des personnes handicapées n'auraient pas pu bénéficier d'un aussi grand confort grâce aux télécommandes de lévitation...

Oui, force était de constater que le monde de Harry Potter avait fait de grandes choses. Sans cet univers, les parents de Kendall auraient toujours autant de problèmes financiers, ses parents à elle n'auraient sans doute pas de passion commune et Nyx n'aurait certainement jamais adressé la parole à Cha il y a quelques années. Nyx pesait le pour et le contre : est-ce que ça en valait le coup ?

– Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Nyx sursauta en entendant la voix de Kendall.

– Oh, salut... Tu n'es pas à l'entraînement de Muggle Quidditch ?

– Il y en a pas ce soir. Ton père ne fait jamais de séance quand c'est l'anniversaire d'un des membres de sa famille. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?

– J-Je profitais de la mer. Et puis ils doivent certainement s'amuser comme des fous.

– Mmh, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir avoir cette conversation.

– Ils ne s'amusent pas comme ça mais ils... Mon père a acheté un elfe de maison pour l'anniversaire de ma mère. Et pour tout te dire, je suis répugnée. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– En tant que candidat à la présidence de mon lycée, je dois me montrer utile. Je fais de la prévention pour la contraception et les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Une fois par semaine je vais sur la plage ou près de la butte pour distribuer des préservatifs aux gens, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

– La pêche a été bonne ?

– Plutôt, ouais, avoua-t-il en sortant de ses poches une poignée de capotes de tailles et de couleurs différentes.

– Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu leur dis.

– Amusez-vous bien et sortez couverts. Pas plus. C'est pas le moment. Il vaut mieux laisser faire les choses et leur laisser le libre arbitre. Ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'il y a de bien pour eux.

– Comme Harry.

Kendall soupira.

– Ouais, comme ce bon vieux Harry.

– Je m'excuse de te saouler avec cette histoire, prononça Nyx en jouant avec des poignées de sable.

– Tu ne me gaves pas, non... C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi.

Elle fronça des sourcils.

– Ce n'est pas très bien vu de ne pas aimer le monde de Harry Potter, dit-il après avoir rapidement regardé autour de lui. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Garde-le pour toi mais ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, ne le dit pas à n'importe qui et surtout... surtout ne l'écris jamais sur Internet.

– Tu veux dire que...

– Je ne t'ai rien dit Nyx. C'est toi qui en tires les conclusions.

– Alors c'est vrai ? Ils nous surveillent.

Kendall ne répondit rien.

– Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste qu'ils ont suffisamment de moyens pour faire taire quelqu'un. Tu te souviens du premier acteur qui jouait Dumbledore et qui avait glissé à Harry un sous-entendu comme quoi le monde magique n'était pas réel ?

Nyx n'avait que dix ans à l'époque. Mais elle s'en souvenait parfaitement parce que ses parents avaient la collection DVD de chaque année scolaire passée à Poudlard. « _La vérité_, avait dit le premier Dumbledore, _elle est toujours belle et terrible, c'est pourquoi il faut l'aborder avec beaucoup de précautions_. »

– Eh bien, après son renvoi de l'émission on raconte qu'il se serait isolé en Nouvelle-Zélande et qu'il fuit autant que possible les caméras.

– Mais, ils ne l'ont jamais renvoyé de la série !

– Je sais. Ils ont dit qu'il allait se consacrer à une retraite bien méritée... Mais il est clair que ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses se sont passées. Andrew Burst a le bras affreusement long. Tant que tu fais exactement ce qu'il te dit et que tu as une attitude exemplaire, tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

– Et dans le cas contraire ?

– Eh bien, prépare-toi à un petit exil forcé à l'autre bout du monde. Il y a bien des groupes anti-Harry Potter qui existent comme le FHM : le Free Harry Movement.

– Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, murmura Nyx, interloquée.

– Exactement. Très peu de gens savent qu'ils sont là. Burst ne veut pas qu'ils puissent prendre la parole et dire ce qu'ils peuvent penser sur le sujet. Il est propriétaire de deux-tiers des chaînes télévisées les plus vues au monde et est ami avec la plupart des PDG des autres. Il contrôle également la presse écrite et Hollywood est à ses pieds. C'est un mec vraiment à part et plein de ressources. À côté, les FHM sont des électrons libres qu'il peut écraser avec un seul coup de téléphone.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le fait pas ?

– Parce qu'il... Parce qu'il doit se dire qu'en faisant ça, ça ne serait pas subtil. Les FHM diraient sans doute qu'on tente de les faire taire. Ça leur octroierait une sorte de légitimité et ils en seraient bien contents. Burst veut éviter ça autant que possible alors il les décrédibilise en les faisant passer pour des illuminés qui ne savent pas vivre avec l'ère du temps.

Nyx eut un rire dépourvu d'humour.

– Il fait la même chose avec les FHM que le Ministère de la Magie avec Harry cette année.

– On peut dire ça comme ça... Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que rien dans cette histoire n'est évident et qu'on est désormais allé trop loin pour aller en arrière. Si les FHM obtiennent un jour raison, Harry se retrouvera dans une grande détresse. Tout ce qu'il est, tout ce qu'il fait est bâti autour de la certitude qu'il est un sorcier. Si on lui enlève ça, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restera ? Si tu aimes Harry autant que tu le dis... tu devrais laisser ça de côté, le laisser croire ce qu'on lui montre. Allez, viens. Éteins ton feu et je te raccompagne chez toi.

Nyx se leva et jeta des poignées de sable sur les flammes qui s'étouffèrent. Kendall et elle descendirent la dune et elle alla récupérer son vélo. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les rues quasi désertes de Sinuesa Valley. Nyx avait du sable dans ses chaussures et voulait les enlever.

La sensation était particulièrement désagréable mais elle luttait pour paraître tout de même classe auprès de Kendall. Il portait un sweat rouge avec un logo du sidaction devant. Il semblait tout à coup songeur et Nyx ne trouvait pas comment relancer la conversation. Elle aimerait bien en savoir plus sur sa vie dans son lycée et les filles qui lui tournaient constamment autour. Sa maison était désormais en vue mais la voiture de ses parents n'était pas là.

– Je crois qu'ils sont partis au restaurant, dit-elle. Tu veux manger un morceau ?

Nyx savait que les parents de Kendall n'étaient pas chez eux. Sa mère étant infirmière et son père pharmacien, ils étaient tous les deux de garde cette nuit-là. Elle l'avait entendu le dire il y a deux mois dans le car menant au dernier tournoi de Muggle Quidditch.

– Je suis désolé. J'ai plein de trucs à faire pour demain. Mais... Le week-end prochain, je fais une petite fête chez moi. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec Cha. Elle est cool.

– D'accord. Bon, eh bien au revoir.

– Salut, Nyx.

En le regardant partir, Nyx fut affreusement déçue. Elle se demandait si Kendall l'invitait pour elle ou parce qu'il trouvait Cha intéressante. En refermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle, Nyx fit un bond en arrière en voyant l'elfe de maison la fixer avec ses gros yeux.

– Vector a apporté ses chaussons à mademoiselle la Maîtresse.

– Ne me touche pas, sale bête ! beugla-t-elle en grimpant les escaliers à toute allure.

.

.

.

Au précédent dileme, vous avez voté massivement pour la motion numéro 1, favorable à ce que Nyx Sommerhearst devienne figurante dans le monde de Harry Potter (21 voix pour – 8 voix contre – le reste sans avis, je crois bien). Le prochain chapitre se recentrera davantage sur la découverte du Ministère de la Magie et l'audience. Puis à partir du 4 ça sera le Poudlard Express ! Je sais que vous avez hâte de découvrir l'école de magie et ses coulisses (et moi aussi). Il faudra juste attendre pour que Nyx y soit recrutée. Voici un nouveau choix que je vous propose. Prenez la bonne décision ! (Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur le chapitre en soit quand même... Faire de longs trucs c'est toujours compliqué, mine de rien). Je vous embrasse et merci de m'avoir lu, ******D. Would. **

**• ****____****Par review :**

******TAPEZ 1 :** Si vous voulez le point-de-vue de Juno (alias « Hermione Granger »)

******TAPEZ 2 :** Si vous voulez le point-de-vue de Arnold (alias « Ron Weasley »)

**– ********nda :** Si vous votez assez rapidement, il est fort possible que le POV de l'un ou de l'autre soit disponible dès le chapitre 3 ! Pour en savoir plus sur l'avancée de mes fanfictions, vous pouvez rejoindre **mon groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley »** ! Là-bas vous pourrez trouver des images liées à l'univers de cette fic et aussi participer à d'autres choix. Cette semaine, vous y avez un sondage en ligne pour savoir dans quelle maison sera Nyx Sommerhearst ! See ya.


	3. Que Andrew Burst soit loué

**Posté le : **5 Mai 2013. _Sunshine !_

* * *

******R****éponse aux reviews anonyme :**

**– ****N'hésitez pas à lire ces réponses car il se pourrait que je réponde à des questions que vous vous êtes posées dans votre lecture. **

**• ****Julie : **_Oh, merci merci merci ! Je suis super fière que le concept te plaise. Je ne sais pas si le concept a déjà été repris ailleurs mais je sais qu'en anglais quelqu'un a écrit un crossover là-dessus mais ça se concentre sur la fin de l'expérience et c'est totalement différent de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai adoré donner l'illusion du réel, que cette interprétation est tout à fait crédible. J'aimerai bien que d'ici un an ou deux, quand quelqu'un relira ses bouquins Harry Potter, il se dira « Non mais le pauvre Harry est filmé ». Je crois que ça serait une vraie réussite. _

**• ****Marie-Antoinette : **_Bizarrement, le prénom de Vector est venu tout seul. Je ne me suis pas posée une seule question ! En tout cas, il a marqué pas mal de monde et j'en ri encore. On le retrouvera dans ce chapitre-ci et sans doute les suivants. Je ne pense pas que notre monde soit plus humain que celui dans lequel évolue Nyx. C'est juste... parallèle. Je suis certaine que ce genre de télé-réalité pourrait exister. Il y a bien eu un micro-concept comme ça en Grande-Bretagne il y a quelques années où il n'y avait que des enfants dans une maison et on voyait comment ils évoluaient sans l'aide d'adultes ou encore le bébé qui est né dans le loft en Suède (je crois bien). _

**• ****Cersei : **_Haha, mais on est pas obligé de voter, hein. Merci de tes reviews en tout cas, elles font chaud au cœur. Si je parviens à écrire autant de choses aussi rapidement pour cette histoire c'est parce que je suis en vacances jusqu'à septembre (oh yeah), mais aussi parce qu'imaginer ce monde est réellement stimulant et je peux faire plein de choses. Ça me permet de relire le tome 5, d'imaginer des choses et c'est grisant. En ce qui concerne le jeu d'acteur entre Dawn et Dylan, tu as raison : il faut une synchronisation parfaite. En même temps, ils ont été formé pour. Cette idée m'avait vraiment percuté (autant se servir de certains clichés de la fic et en tirer profit). Pour Nyx et son arrivée à Poudlard, je ne peux strictement rien dire. Il faudra lire ! _

**• ****Polock :** _Ah, my dear Juno. Je sais que beaucoup ont vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur son compte et je pense que ça peut donner lieu à des scènes mémorables, héhé. Je sais que l'évolution de Nyx n'a pas été graduelle. En même temps, c'est un pris parti : dans la vie, parfois, on a des déclics qui font qu'on peut tout remettre en question. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est produit pour elle. Bon, après elle a pas fini de cogiter (je n'en dis pas plus) ! Pour le personnage de Kendall, je ne sais pas encore quoi réellement en faire mais j'imagine que ça viendra. Sinon je te remercie pour ta review et d'apprécier « le coup du lecteur CD ». _

**•****Guest :** _Merci pour ta review ! Avec mon bêta on a relu le chapitre 1 et on s'est senti très honteux. Je pense que c'était dû à l'euphorie de tenir une nouvelle histoire etc. On sera plus vigilents, rassure-toi. Après bon, on est pas à l'abris d'énormes bourdes (j'en fais régulièrement), mais sache que le chapitre 1 a été updaté avec, normalement, pas de fautes. Je vais essayer de conserver une certaine qualité dans mon récit et j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. _

**• ****Mess : **_Roooh, trop de compliments. Je fonds. Le personnage de Nyx me demande énormément de travail parce que, finalement, je la découvre en même temps que les lecteurs quand l'intrigue progresse. Je travaille ses réactions, son passif, ses relations (en même temps!). Et ça a pour but de créer une véritable personnalité originale. J'ai envie qu'on s'attache à elle autant qu'elle a pu s'attacher à Harry au fur et à mesure des années. J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en relisant le tome 1 puis, la confirmation m'est venue en revoyant « The Truman Show ». J'avais envie d'écrire cette histoire depuis janvier environ mais je me suis calmée pour pouvoir finir mon semestre. Maintenant que je suis libre, je peux vraiment faire ce dont j'ai envie et écrire toute la journée (bon en général, j'écris excessivement vite donc ça me prend deux après-midi, grosso modo puisque je me prends une matinée pour faire mon brouillon. J'écris de plus en plus vite grâce à mes études puisqu'on doit faire des devoirs de six à huit __pages en deux heures, alors bon... je pense que j'ai acquis des automatismes). Sinon on reparlera du « tableau foireux » dans ce chapitre, mais je n'en dis pas plus. _

**• ****Iilaydiiz : **_Ouais, je voulais que Dawn apprécie déjà Harry pour montrer que les acteurs eux-mêmes ne sont pas insensibles à son sort. Par exemple, Kendall dit bien dans le chapitre II que Harry « est sympa ». Ils ont tous un avis sur lui et Dawn doit le connaître d'une manière bien particulière vu son rôle dans la série... Et puis, ça le force à se remettre en question. Ton raisonnement sur la vérité trouvera un petit échos dans ce troisième chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire. J'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira en tout cas. _

**• ****Miliedu12 : **_Oui ! Tu es trop forte : le coup des ports USB dans les oreilles vient bien du manga « Chobits » que j'avais adoré découvrir quand j'étais au collège. Le sujet des relations cyborgs/humains y est très bien traité et je m'en suis grossièrement inspirée. Haha, sale gourmande : un threesome les jumeaux Draco x Harry ? Non mais, oh ! Calme tes ardeurs (bon t'es pas la seule lectrice à y avoir pensé mais, malheureusement, Dylan n'est pas de ce bord là)._

* * *

**Le mot du bêta – Eymeric : **Salut les loulous ! J'espère que vous allez bien depuis le dernier chapitre. Cette fois vous avez le droit à un looooong texte (CMB). Je l'ai corrigé d'une traite, tellement il m'a passionné. J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions (ouais, c'est une jolie manière de quémander la review) ! Dans ce chapitre, l'univers s'installe vraiment, c'est extrêmement intéressant, je souhaite que vous preniez le même plaisir que moi. Ou carrément plus. Il faut que ça soit OR-GAS-MIQUE ! Alors on remercie la déesse D Would, on sacrifie un poil d'elfe de maison sur l'autel de la sainte fanfiction, et on scande le cri de guerre : NYX ! NYX ! NYX ! Bonne lecture les loulous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III **

«_ Grâce à moi, _[Harry] _a eu la chance de vivre dans un monde_ [magique]. _C'est votre monde, celui dans lequel vous vivez, qui est anormal. _[Poudlard]_ c'est le monde tel qu'il devrait être._ _Je crois que ce qui vous chagrine en réalité, c'est qu'en fin de compte_ [Harry]_ préfère sa ''cellule'', comme vous dites. _» – Christophe, in. The Truman Show.

.

.

.

Nyx toqua doucement contre la porte ouverte. Elle avait la gorge nouée et ne cessait de rajuster la lanière de son sac à bandoulière. Dans la salle vide, Greg Aaron – professeur d'Histoire du collège – rangeait une maquette du Colisée.

Il se retourna et sourit à Nyx. Elle faisait partie des élèves médiocres s'asseyant au fond de la classe, à dessiner. Mr Aaron ne lui en avait jamais fait la remarque. Au début, elle pensait que le fait qu'il soit ami avec son père la protégeait, en quelque sorte. Puis avec le temps, elle s'était rendu compte que l'enseignant ne disait jamais rien de désobligeant contre qui que ce soit.

C'était la fin des cours et tout le monde se dépêchait de rentrer chez soi. Nyx trouvait que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour parler à Mr Aaron, de lui partager ce qu'elle ressentait à propos du monde de Harry Potter.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle retournait sa dernière conversation avec Kendall dans sa tête : « _Ce n'est pas très bien vu de ne pas aimer le monde de Harry Potter. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Garde-le pour toi mais ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, ne le dit pas à n'importe qui et surtout... surtout ne l'écris jamais sur Internet. _» « _Tu veux dire que..._ » « _Je ne t'ai rien dit Nyx. C'est toi qui en tires les conclusions._ » Nyx – par mesure de précaution – referma la porte de la salle derrière elle. Autant suivre les conseils de Kendall et ne pas laisser des oreilles qui traînent entendre cette conversation.

– Bonjour, monsieur.

– Ah, Nyx. Si tu viens pour connaître ta note avant les autres, sache qu'on m'a suffisamment harcelé à ce propos dans la journée. Ma réponse est la même. Pas avant lundi !

– Non, non, je ne viens pas pour ça. J'aurais voulu vous parler de quelque chose d'important et qui me tient très à cœur. (L'enseignant s'assit sur une des tables et Nyx s'approcha) Je veux dire... Je veux parler de Harry.

– Nyx, je ne peux pas parler de ça avec toi. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas en toucher deux mots à tes parents ?

– J'ai essayé de leur en parler. Enfin, pas vraiment. Mais je sais qu'ils ne comprendront pas aussi bien que vous. Ils adorent Harry Potter. Vous savez, mon père a acheté un elfe de maison à ma mère pour son anniversaire.

– Je sais, prononça tristement Mr Aaron. Il m'en a parlé lorsqu'on s'est croisé le soir dernier.

– C'est une vraie horreur. Plus le temps passe, plus leur fanatisme est sans limites. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils adorent autant Harry. Pourquoi ils... Pourquoi ils aiment pouvoir le surveiller et prendre soin de lui par procuration.

– Tes parents sont des gens bien. Ils ont juste développé une addiction sans borne pour cet univers qui les rassure, d'une certaine manière. Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'aimer ce que des millions de personnes à travers le monde adorent aussi.

– Mais vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça, n'est-ce pas ?

– Et même dans ce cas de figure, est-ce que ça remet en cause l'amitié que je leur porte ? Ça ne les change pas tant que ça, au fond. Le monde de Harry Potter prend uniquement l'importance qu'on veut bien lui accorder.

Nyx soupira et s'assit sur une autre table, déposant son manuel de Littérature sur ses genoux.

– J'en ai parlé à ma meilleure amie. Elle dit que cette prise de conscience est très soudaine venant de ma part, puisque j'étais une de leurs énormes fans. J'ai eu une sorte d'électrochoc il y a quelques semaines, vous savez : après que vous avez donné votre avis sur l'émission, j'ai consulté pas mal de livres à la bibliothèque sur le libre arbitre, le développement de la pensée et la construction de l'individu. Je comprenais pas grand-chose à ce que je lisais, mais j'ai retenu que... qu'en gros, on se forge seulement grâce à ce qu'on connaît et une fois sorti de ce cadre, on n'est plus personne. J'ai aussi appris qu'éthiquement on ne pouvait pas acheter les droits d'un enfant. C'est contraire à la loi et tout ce qu'on essaie de nous apprendre à l'école.

– Dehors ce n'est pas l'école, Nyx, dit-il simplement. Tu ne sais pas encore réellement ce que le monde recèle comme horreurs, tu n'as que quatorze ans. J'admire vraiment ton entreprise et ta volonté de construire ta propre opinion. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que grand monde s'en préoccupe.

– M-Mais ils doivent apprendre la vérité ! Ils doivent savoir que...

– Ils savent parfaitement ce qu'ils font. Burst, ses associés, les acteurs, tes parents... Le monde entier sait. Ils acceptent juste mieux que toi et moi les conséquences de leurs actes. Ils voient en l'emprisonnement de Harry une sorte de mal nécessaire, et encore. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ? Ils tiennent tous à Harry. Leur amour se manifeste juste d'une manière différente et très exclusive. Tu te poses des questions, et c'est un très bon début. Pourtant, ça ne suffit pas pour refaire le monde et imposer sa façon de penser. Tu ne détiens pas plus la vérité qu'eux.

– Quoi ? Je pensais que vous étiez de mon côté ! Je pensais que vous seriez absolument d'accord avec mon point de vue, qu'on avait quelque chose en commun.

– C'est le cas. Nous avons vraiment quelque chose en commun, mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais son professeur poursuivit :

– La vérité n'est pas une, Nyx. Il y a la tienne, la mienne, celle de Burst et des autres. Et tant que tu ne l'auras pas saisi, tu ne trouveras pas le moyen efficace de convaincre qui que ce soit du bien-fondé de ta réflexion.

– Vous auriez aimé être à sa place et que personne ne vous dise jamais rien ? questionna-t-elle, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Vous auriez aimé que votre vie entière soit décidée par une dizaine de personnes qui scénarisent votre vie ? Vous auriez aimé que rien – vraiment rien – ne vous appartienne ? Qu'une gamine de quatorze ans sorte son téléphone portable et puisse voter pour la nana avec qui vous aurez votre premier baiser ? Parce que c'est ça le monde de Harry Potter. C'est l'envers du décor et je ne comprends pas qu'autant de monde puisse le cautionner en tout état de cause. Le plus répugnant là-dedans, c'est qu'ils auraient pu au moins faire en sorte qu'il soit tout le temps heureux... qu'il... qu'il ne manque jamais de rien, qu'ils fassent de sa vie un rêve quitte à le garder emprisonné.

Nyx regarda le bout de ses chaussures et reprit :

– Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me rend triste. Pourtant, je sais qu'un beau jour, j'arriverai à mettre un mot dessus. J'ai envie de croire que je ne suis pas trop jeune pour penser. Ça risque de briser le cœur de mes parents que je ne partage plus cette passion avec eux, mais je reste décidée. Je voulais vous parler de tout ça parce que... parce que j'imaginais que vous alliez faire que chose de spécial, comme vous révolter.

– On ne se révolte pas contre la volonté de tous.

– Si ça se trouve, on n'est pas les seuls dans le monde à le penser. Il y a sans doute des personnes qui sont comme nous et ne font que murmurer.

Brusquement, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur le concierge, une serpillère à la main.

– Bonjour, Greg ! Quelle journée !

– Bonjour. Bon, Nyx, je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je suis certain que tu finiras par trouver une solution. En attendant, ne fait rien d'imprudent.

– Promis.

Elle quitta la pièce et dévala les escaliers. Le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi sur Sinuesa Valley et la mer apportait la nuit des vents à glacer les os. Elle jeta son sac dans le panier avant de son vélo et roula à une vitesse mesurée, plongée dans ses pensées.

Nyx était très déçue de son entrevue avec Mr Aaron. Elle s'était fait toute une liste de scénarios possibles et aucun d'entre eux n'incluait un refus de coopération, même minime. Inconsciemment, elle se rendit jusqu'au café du centre-ville.

Malgré la légère bruine, une atmosphère chaleureuse s'en dégageait. Nyx entra et s'assit à une table, côté banquette. Elle sortit un des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque et reprit sa lecture. C'est vrai que ça ne faisait pas sens dans son esprit, mais de temps à autre, des phrases la marquaient comme des coups de poing et elle les griffonnait sur son bloc-notes.

Parfois, elle regrettait de ne pas voir les capacités intellectuelles de Cha. « _U__n critère universel de la vérité serait celui qu'on pourrait appliquer à toutes les connaissances, sans distinction de leurs objets _» doit être une citation aussi limpide que du cristal, pour elle. Dans un autre bouquin, ils disaient que dans certains cas, l'illusion pouvait rendre l'homme heureux.

Peut-être que l'enquête de Nyx avait jusqu'ici été superficielle, mais aucun manuel, ouvrage de réflexion ou roman ne traitait d'une situation semblable à celle que vivait Harry aujourd'hui.

– Oh, mais en voilà un gros livre, chantonna la voix de Betty Parker, la plume de son stylo posée sur son calepin. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça sera pour toi ? Tu tombes bien, Morty vient tout juste de sortir du four une bonne tarte à la mélasse.

Nyx grimaça.

– Je prendrai autre chose.

– Je pensais que c'était ton dessert préféré...

Mrs Parker venait de mettre le doigt sur un point : Nyx n'avait pas de dessert favori. Elle avait juste ingurgité sans réfléchir les goûts et préférence de son héros.

– C'est plutôt celui de Harry. Ça sera un fraisier pour moi, s'il vous plaît.

Betty Parker s'éloigna, dubitative, tout en mâchant son chewing-gum. Quand elle revint avec sa part de fraisier, Nyx sentit son regard lui brûler la nuque pendant qu'elle étudiait une définition alambiquée de la vérité.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague tandis que le goût fruité et acidulé de la fraise roulait sur sa langue : commençons par ce qui n'était pas vrai, ça sera plus simple. Nyx prit une nouvelle feuille et nota : «_ 1. La magie n'existe pas_ ». Elle tapota son crayon contre sa serviette en papier.

– Montez le volume ! s'exclama un vieillard assis au comptoir.

Nyx leva le nez de son bouquin et constata avec effroi qu'ils rediffusaient l'audience de Harry. Elle avait débuté à dix heures ce matin et ses parents avaient tous deux posé un jour de congé pour ne pas en louper une miette.

Quelques personnes de sa classe avaient également été absentes. Nyx trouvait ça ridicule, car la nuit ils rediffusaient en boucle les évènements importants de la journée. Et quand bien même quelqu'un raterait ces séquences, ils pouvaient les avoir sur le site officiel, les blogs de fans, par DVD ou tout simplement par bouche à oreille.

– _Pour le décor du Ministère de la Magie_, disait la voix horriblement familière d'Andrew Burst, _cela nous a pris pas moins de deux ans et demi pour le construire. Il est situé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous terre et constitue le plus grand complexe cinéma souterrain jamais conçu. Pour le rentabiliser, nous l'avons utilisé comme plateau de répétition et de conception des ateliers costumes. Un véritable travail de titans qui __s'avère__ payant aujourd'hui. Je me suis vraiment amusé à imaginer la structure bureaucratique de cet endroit, des uniformes, de la subdivision des Départements, l'architecture... Si vous saviez le nombre de personnes ayant contribué au projet, vous en __auriez__ immédiatement le vertige. Je suis très content que ce matin Harry ait été attentif à de nombreux détails malgré son haut niveau de stress pour l'audience. Grâce à cela, nos caméras ont pu insister sur quelques éléments. D'ailleurs, dès à présent vous retrouverez dans notre catalogue officiel la tenue des membres du Magenmagot, une réplique taille humaine de la fontaine centrale et quelques autres __gadgets __tous plus amusants les uns que les autres _(Afin d'illustrer les propos du producteur, de brèves images apparaissaient en fondu enchaîné). _Nos laboratoires travaillent aussi sur une manière de fabriquer à haut rendement des notes volantes. Vous en avez vu quelques-unes ce matin__,__ mais disons qu'on __nourrit__ le projet ambitieux de les rendre __internationales__. Oh, bien sûr, les notes ne seront efficaces que sur des courtes distances. Même si elles sont moins rapides que les mails, les notes volantes pourront sans doute satisfaire les fans de la série et ajouter un peu d'authenticité à la correspondance. Vous savez, les gens sont terriblement __nostalgiques__ de la machine à écrire, du flacon d'encre et de toutes ces choses-là. Je veux rendre ses lettres de noblesse au vintage et c'est pourquoi le monde magique n'évolue quasiment pas, comparé à celui moldu. Je ne voulais pas d'un décor futuriste avec des câbles partout, de grosses explosions et des machins __qui débordent. Non, je voulais un cadre simple et crédible. Je garde un souvenir très vif de mon enfance et de mon adolescence et je voulais retranscrire cette époque qui me tient tant à cœur dans mon œuvre. C'est pourquoi Harry croit toujours être en 1995. C'était une très belle année, cette 1995. _

Furieuse, Nyx referma brusquement son livre et enveloppa le reste de son fraisier dans sa serviette. Elle quitta le café en déposant brutalement ce qu'elle devait sur le comptoir et s'en alla en de grandes enjambées. La pluie commençait à tomber un peu plus fort et Nyx rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. Elle pédala rapidement jusqu'à chez elle et s'essuya les pieds sur le paillasson. Dès qu'elle entra, elle se retrouva compressée dans les bras de sa mère.

– Nyx, te voilà enfin ! Tu as reçu un courrier de la part de Andrew Burst Production.

– Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

Nyx prit peur. Et s'ils savaient déjà tout à propos de sa façon de voir leur satanée émission ? Elle fut si inquiète qu'elle ne vit même pas Vector l'elfe de maison lui tendre une tasse de thé fumante. Son père semblait avoir la bougeotte et fixait avec insistance une enveloppe violette cachetée d'un sceau doré. Nyx se laissa assoir entre ses parents, une curieuse appréhension lui tordant désagréablement le ventre.

Elle repoussa une nouvelle fois la tasse que lui mettait Vector juste sous le nez et prit l'enveloppe tandis que le gargouillement incessant de la télévision continuait de diffuser la longue interview de Burst à propos du Ministère de la Magie. «_ Pour la poudre de Cheminette ? Nous préférons garder notre secret de fabrication__, __mais dites-vous que nous avons mis au point cette nouvelle technologie en travaillant étroitement avec la Nasa !_ »

Les ongles couverts de glitters de Nyx arrachèrent le coin de l'enveloppe et elle en sortit une lettre imitation parchemin. Ce Burst poussait le vice jusqu'au bout, il fallait croire. À ses côtés, ses parents semblaient tendus et à la fois incroyablement excités de parcourir de leurs yeux avides cette missive épaisse.

.

.

Le 17 septembre

Mrs Runford

Directrice de la coordination au recrutement

_Chère Miss Nyx Sommerhearst, _

_ Il y a trois ans de cela, vous avez postulé pour être figurante dans le fabuleux univers de Harry Potter. Malheureusement et comme vous le savez, votre prestation n'a pas convaincu notre jury. Ce dernier a bien noté des efforts dans la récitation de vos répliques et a apprécié votre habillement qui se rapproche de l'excentricité du monde magique. Nous savons de source sûre que votre famille et vous tenez en grande estime les travaux de Andrew Burst et toute l'énergie qu'il met afin de nourrir l'imagination de millions de personnes à travers le monde. _

_Cette année, la quinzième saison de notre apprenti sorcier préféré connaît une révolution sans précédent aussi bien dans le script, les lieux ou les personnages. Nous nous doutons bien que vous suivez avec assiduité nos actualités et que vous restez incollable sur la magie à la vue de vos résultats au test d'aptitude écrit. Dernièrement, nous avons revisionné des enregistrements de candidats précédents pour incarner le rôle d'élèves-figurants dans le château. _

_Avec le recul, l'équipe de recrutement a jugé que vous étiez sans doute trop sous pression et que – peut-être – vous serez davantage à l'aise avec une petite improvisation. Étant donné que nous manquons encore à l'heure actuelle de neuf nouveaux figurants, nous serions très intéressés par une reprise de contact dans les plus brefs délais. Puisque depuis vos onze ans vous avez grandi, nous vous demanderons cinq photos de vous par mail (deux en plan rapproché de face et de profil, deux où _l'on_ voit votre silhouette de face et de profil et une autre de votre choix où l'on vous voit en situation). Nous vous prions donc de répondre au plus vite à nos sollicitations si jamais vous êtes toujours intéressée par ce recrutement. _

_Si après la réception de vos photos, votre profil nous convient toujours, nous entrerons directement en contact avec vous la semaine suivante. Considérez une absence de réponse comme un refus étant donné que nous devons gérer de nombreux cas à la fois et nous nous excusons d'avance. Dans le cas où nos recruteurs seraient séduits par votre candidature, nous tiendrons une vidéoconférence d'une demi-heure puis, si vous répondez à nos critères, nous conviendrons d'une date de rendez-vous dans un de nos centres d'audition. _

_Là, nous discuterons précisément de votre rôle, de la tenue et du comportement que vous devrez avoir au sein du château. Bien évidemment, le tout sera accompagné d'une formation d'une semaine concernant les situations types auxquelles vous serez confrontées (Comment faire pour se repérer dans le château ? Que répondre si Harry m'adresse un jour la parole pour un renseignement ? Le déroulement des cours ? Etc.) Après cette formation, vous serez validée par une encadrante supérieure qui vous remettra après signature du contrat votre costume, votre baguette magique et tous les effets personnels dont vous aurez besoin. _

_Nous sommes conscients que cette aventure requiert un investissement personnel sans faille. Pour cela, nous sommes à dispositions des figurants et des acteurs de nuit comme de jour par le biais de conseillers, d'assistants et d'une cellule psychologique. De par votre jeune âge, il est clair qu'il est hors de question pour vous d'abandonner l'école. Pour cela, Andrew Burst met à disposition un complexe éducatif allant du collège au lycée se trouvant sous le plateau. _

_Tous les enfants peuvent y étudier dans des conditions normales et par roulement. Vous serez notés comme des élèves ordinaires et vos résultats seront communiqués à votre école d'origine. Vous pourrez rejoindre celle-ci plusieurs jours dans la semaine (nombre à définir) via le réseau de métros souterrains reliant le plateau au monde extérieur. La production étant très soucieuse du bien-être et du confort de ses agents, elle leur permet d'obtenir la note moyenne de « B » à chacun de leurs examens sans avoir à les subir. Ceci octroie donc davantage de temps aux acteurs formant la population estudiantine de se consacrer principalement au monde de Harry Potter, même si, bien sûr, leurs études passent avant tout. En plus de ça, le contrat – que vous aurez préalablement signé avec vos parents – vous permettra de toucher une bourse d'étude pour les établissements les plus prestigieux au monde, dont la fameuse université Andrew Burst. _

_La production offre également un voyage par an pour quatre personnes à la destination de votre choix, une tablette tactile trois dimensions et technologie hologramme intégrée, une carte à la consommation s'élevant_ à un montant de_ cinq cents dollars, un abonnement télévisé à plus de cent chaînes, un accès privilégié aux parcs d'attractions ou encore des produits dérivés de la série. Votre salaire d'élève-figurante s'élèvera à, environ, trois mille sept cents dollars par mois. Vous pourrez toucher des bénéfices selon le taux d'audimat et des dividendes particuliers liés aux primes (Harry Day, fêtes de Noël, Nouvel An, Pâques et autres jours fériés). En contrepartie, vous dormirez dans votre salle commune (à l'heure actuelle, nous ne pouvons pas vous dire dans quelle maison vous serez répartie) et partagerez votre quotidien avec les autres supposés élèves. _

_Une fois dans le château, il vous est strictement interdit d'importuner de quelque manière que ce soit les membres de l'équipe officielle en les côtoyant. Pensez bien qu'ils ont autre chose à faire que de répondre au harcèlement de jeunes fans particulièrement intrépides. Le monde de Harry Potter peut-être une expérience puissante de par l'humanité et le partage qui s'en dégagent. Nous comprenons parfaitement l'excitation que vous ressentirez si vous avez l'occasion de rejoindre notre équipe. Nous espérons que cette nouvelle vous enchante et que nous aurons rapidement de vos nouvelles. _

_Cordialement, _

_L'équipe tout entière. _

.

.

Patti Sommerhearst poussa un véritablement glapissement de joie qui fit sursauter sa fille. Nyx n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était si stupéfaite, qu'elle ne réagit même pas quand Vector tapota sa tempe de sa tasse de thé devenant tiède. Nyx resta là, les bras ballants, relisant des morceaux de la lettre sans pouvoir former un raisonnement cohérent.

Tout ce qui lui revenait en tête était ce bout de phrase : « _Nous savons de source sûre que votre famille et vous tenez en grande estime les travaux de Andrew Burst _». Nous savons de source sûre... Comment avaient-ils pu le savoir ? Surveillaient-ils les virements bancaires de toutes les personnes qui achetaient dans leur boutique ? Avaient-ils repérés que ses parents achetaient de manière systématique et disproportionnée si l'on considérait leurs ressources ? Nyx voulait parler à Cha. Elle, elle saurait quoi faire exactement.

– C'est fantastique, ma puce ! s'écria Mr Sommerhearst. Ton rêve – enfin notre rêve à tous les trois ! – va enfin devenir réalité. Quand ils te verront, c'est sûr qu'ils te recruteront. J'en ai vraiment l'intime conviction. Je suis si fière de toi !

– Ne lui porte pas malheur, John. Elle doit passer tout un tas d'étapes avant ça... Oh, il faut que je t'emmène chez le coiffeur pour tes photos. Je suis certaine que si on t'en faisait la moitié avec les cheveux lisses et l'autre avec les cheveux bouclés ils se feraient une idée un peu plus précise de ton potentiel capillaire, prononça Patti en étudiant ses mèches violettes. Je t'emmènerai aussi chez l'esthéticienne et on prendra des photos avec un vrai pro, hein. J'aime bien ce que Cha fait mais, sans vouloir la vexer, on a besoin d'une vraie pointure pour cette affaire.

Nyx était tellement atomisée qu'elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre. «_ Soudain, tout était devenu froid. Comme si tout le bonheur avait quitté ce monde _», murmurait Mrs Figgy à la télé encore allumée rediffusant le contenu de l'audience disciplinaire. Et c'était ça, exactement ça, tout était froid autour d'elle. Même l'étreinte chaleureuse de ses parents ne parvenait pas à lui rendre le sourire.

– On est si fiers de toi, Nyx, soufflait sa mère d'une voix émue. Si fiers... Je vais appeler tes grands-parents pour partager la bonne nouvelle. Et ce soir, on mangera ce que tu veux, d'accord ?

Nyx acquiesça lentement et sortit du living-room avec sa lettre, Vector sur les talons. Il se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour qu'elle daigne enfin porter attention à sa tasse de thé. Toutefois, quand elle monta lentement les escaliers, il abandonna l'idée de la poursuivre et repartit vers la cuisine. Une fois dans sa chambre, Nyx se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil favori en reniflant.

Cette situation était affreuse : soit elle se rendait à Poudlard allant contre ses propres convictions juste pour faire plaisir à ses parents, soit elle refusait de s'y rendre et prenait le risque de les décevoir et de les blesser. Entre le discours plein de verve qu'elle donnait à Mr Aaron tout à l'heure et maintenant, il semblait s'être écoulé une année-lumière. C'est tellement difficile de tenir parole malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde. Nyx saisit son téléphone portable et appuya sur la touche numéro 1 qui la mettrait en contact avec Cha. Cela sonna plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne décroche :

– _Ouais _?

– Salut, dit Nyx d'une toute petite voix.

– _Toi, tu couves un truc. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

Alors Nyx lui raconta tout en détail : de son entrevue avec son professeur d'Histoire à la réception du courrier et son contenu. Pas une seule fois Cha ne l'interrompit si ce n'est pour dire « Mmh » ou « Et ensuite ? ». Quand elle eut fini, Nyx demanda :

– Alors tu crois qu'ils nous surveillent ? Qu'ils ont entendu dire que j'étais devenue réfractaire à leurs idées et que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils relancent ma candidature ?

– _Non, je ne pense vraiment pas. Ça doit être dû au hasard, juste un sale timing. Quelqu'un du tournage s'est désisté et ils ont __fouillé__ dans leurs anciens __recrutements__ parce qu'ils n'avaient sans doute pas le temps d'en faire de nouveau d'ici la rentrée pour Poudlard. Varro a été machiniste sur un studio de court-métrage, il m'en a déjà touché quelques mots de ce genre de __déconvenues__. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une lettre arrive pile au moment où tu te poses des questions que ça veut forcément dire qu'ils nous surveillent. Ce n'est pas une preuve tangible. C'est juste... de la paranoïa. Je crois que tu transposes les psychoses que __pourrait__ développer Harry sur les tiennes. _

– Mais tu as entendu comme moi lorsqu'ils ont dit... (Elle balaya du regard le début de la lettre) « Nous savons de source sûre que votre famille et vous... »

– _Oui, j'ai très bien entendu. Réfléchis un peu, Nyx. Quelle personne que tu connais est en contact direct avec la production, mmh ? Qui aurait pu leur parler de toi ? Kendall ! Il était tellement persuadé que tu voulais devenir élève qu'il leur en a sûrement touché quelques mots. Il t'a pistonné, en quelque sorte. Je pense qu'il devait juste pas s'attendre à ce que ça soit aussi efficace et que tu changes du jour au lendemain de position. Et là tu dois sûrement te dire « Oh, que c'est romantique ! » mais crois-moi que ça ne l'est pas. Ça sera drôle quand il l'apprendra. Dis, tu me laisseras le lui annoncer ?_

Nyx ne dit rien pendant un moment, songeuse. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Kendall, le soir où il avait reçu un cognard en pleine figure. C'était la nuit du lancement de la quinzième saison, dans la voiture de ses parents :

« _Tu penses retenter d'être figurante cette année _? » « _Je croyais que le casting était clos._ » « _C'est vrai mais il y en a toujours qui tombent malades, doivent s'absenter une petite semaine pour leur vraie vie... Du coup, parfois ils font des appels à candidature_. » « J_'ai complètement foiré mon entretien. » « Et alors, tu peux toujours retenter ! Allez, ça sera cool. Il se passera plein de trucs cette année d'après ce qu'on raconte. Et puis on se verra là-bas_. »

Kendall avait vraiment eu cette attention envers elle ? Quand avait-il parlé de sa candidature à la production ?

– Mes parents sont fous de joie à l'idée que je puisse rejoindre le casting en tant que figurante.

– _J'imagine bien, ouais. Y'a de quoi. Tu es une sorte de poule aux œufs d'or maintenant. Tu pourras me payer en clopes. _

Nyx n'avait pas encore songé à l'aspect financier de la chose. Trois mille sept cents dollars par mois, hors avantages.

– Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

– _Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire_.

Ooo

La quinzième saison de Harry Potter se présentait sous de très bons auspices et Arnold le ressentait. Peu avant l'arrivée de Harry au 12 Square Grimmaurd, il avait donné une longue interview à une revue cinématographique coréenne. Beaucoup se demandaient comment un acteur aussi jeune pouvait assumer un rôle aussi complexe et intense au quotidien.

Jouer Ronald Weasley lui avait certes ouvert de nombreuses opportunités, mais cela demeurait un métier très dangereux pour son propre équilibre psychologique. Il était difficile pour d'autres acteurs de cerner leur véritable personnalité alors même qu'ils en simulaient une autre à longueur de journée. Arnold avait préféré garder une distance professionnelle avec cet univers afin de se forger et faire fructifier sa carrière à l'extérieur.

Dernièrement, il avait été nominé aux Oscars en tant que meilleur acteur dans un biopic relatant la vie de Billy The Kid. Arnold avait adoré se plonger dans ce rôle, si bien qu'il avait vagabondé dans les déserts du Nouveau-Mexique. En lisant le script, il avait été absolument conquis. Andrew Burst – qui l'avait adopté pour les biens de la télé-réalité – était farouchement opposé à ce projet et cela avait été un point régulier de discorde entre eux.

Arnold ne se sentait pas particulièrement proche de son tuteur légal. Il était rare qu'ils entretiennent une longue conversation ou discutent d'autre chose que de la série. Arnold, en tant que fils adoptif, passait quelques semaines de ses vacances d'été chez la famille Burst. Paradoxalement, celle-ci détestait être sous les feux de la rampe et rares étaient ceux connaissant le visage de leurs deux enfants. Même les paparazzis n'avaient pu les approcher et n'avaient réussi à capturer que le sommet de leur crâne tandis qu'ils s'ennuyaient ferme sur un terrain de golf. Les enfants de Andrew Burst et sa femme étaient colériques, impulsifs et gâtés. Pourtant, Arnold savait que cela reflétait un profond mal-être dû à l'absence de leur père.

Lorsqu'il fut adopté à l'âge de huit ans, Arnold s'était demandé « _Pourquoi moi ?_ ». À l'orphelinat de la fondation Andrew Burst il y avait des centaines d'enfants ''éligibles'', des plus drôles, des plus beaux, des plus doués sans aucun doute. Pourtant, le choix du télé-visionnaire s'était porté sur Arnold, encore chétif à l'époque. Ses intentions avaient été très claires : «_ Je veux que tu deviennes le meilleur ami de Harry_ ». Arnold s'était appliqué à la tâche, suivant scrupuleusement les conseils de ses coachs d'expression scénique, afin de satisfaire son père adoptif.

Très vite, il s'était aperçu que seuls les efforts profitables à la production étaient salués et que jamais Andrew Burst ne s'intéressait vraiment à lui. Il ne savait pas que Arnold adorait la couleur bleue, que son groupe favori était les Smashing Pumpkins ou encore que son véritable meilleur ami était Dylan Manford.

Dylan et Arnold s'étaient rencontrés quelques jours avant la fameuse scène du Poudlard Express et répétaient avec acharnement leurs répliques. Un professeur de théâtre les avait fait se présenter et, aussi rapidement qu'un Éclair de Feu en plein vol, ils avaient sympathisé. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu difficile pour eux de conserver leur sérieux lorsqu'ils devaient tourner ensemble.

Alors, ils avaient mis en place une petite astuce : ne jamais croiser le regard de l'autre afin d'éviter d'éclater de rire. Ce n'était pas aussi aisé qu'on pût l'imaginer. Les yeux de Dylan – contrairement à ceux de son personnage – étaient malicieux et on pouvait en un coup d'oeil savoir qu'il voulait lancer une blague. Au tout début, Arnold s'en voulait de devoir dire du mal de lui afin de conserver les faux-semblants vis-à-vis de Harry. Pourtant, Dylan l'avait rassuré : ce n'était que du cinéma, après tout. Maintenant, c'était devenu une sorte de plaisanterie régulière et ils s'insultaient copieusement dès qu'ils se voyaient en dehors du plateau.

Il regrettait simplement de ne pas le voir davantage sur le tournage et de devoir supporter la continuelle présence de Juno. Plus les années passaient, plus il en avait marre d'elle. Il espérait juste du fond de son cœur que la production abandonne l'idée de le mettre en couple avec elle d'ici un ou deux ans. Arnold était certain qu'il pourrait en vomir rien qu'à l'idée de devoir l'embrasser. Il savait que d'ici une minute ou l'autre, elle devait débarquer pour faire son entrée en scène.

Ron expira et entra un peu plus dans la peau de son personnage. Ils venaient de recevoir la liste des fournitures de Poudlard et dans quelques instants, Harry apprendrait que c'était lui – son supposé meilleur ami – le préfet de Gryffondor. Fred et George venaient de transplaner dans la pièce (prouesse en partie due à une ceinture de dématérialisation) et Arnold sut que c'était le signal pour se mettre en place. Il resta là, une expression médusée placardée sur la figure et son insigne de préfet dans la main tandis que dans son dos, les autres tenaient une conversation animée à propos du prochain enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'impatienta Fred.

Arnold ne répondit pas. Harry se tourna vers lui. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui pour lire le parchemin Fred simula un choc passager, ouvrant légèrement la bouche à son tour.

– Préfet ? finit-il par dire en contemplant la lettre d'un air incrédule. _Préfet _?

George fit un bond, arracha l'enveloppe que Arnold tenait de l'autre main et la retourna. Harry vit un objet rouge et or tomber dans sa paume.

– Pas possible, dit George d'une voix étouffée.

– Il y a eu une erreur, ajouta Fred en levant la lettre contre la lumière comme s'il cherchait un filigrane. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait l'idée de nommer Ron préfet.

Les jumeaux tournèrent d'une manière théâtrale leur tête vers Harry pour le regarder.

– On pensait que ça serait toi à coup sûr ! s'écria Fred. Que Dumbledore serait forcé de te choisir après avoir remporté le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et tout ça !

Harry arborait une grimace étrange, comme si on venait de le forcer à boire une cuillère à soupe de vinaigre. Quand Mrs Weasley apprit la nouvelle, elle explosa de joie :

– Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Oh, Ron, c'est tellement merveilleux ! Un préfet ! Tout le monde l'a été dans la famille !

– Et Fred et moi, on est qui ? Des voisins de pallier ? s'indigna George.

Arnold avait failli s'étouffer de rire même si c'était au moins la sixième fois qu'il entendait cette réplique. Elle était toujours aussi drôle à entendre, en fin de compte. Les acteurs formant la famille Weasley étaient tous devenus très proches avec le temps. Et Arnold avait ainsi pu se construire une famille par procuration.

Avec eux, il arrivait presque à oublier qu'il était en réalité orphelin. Ils se voyaient même de temps à autre en dehors du plateau. Malgré la joie de Mrs Weasley et l'incrédulité des jumeaux, Harry ne parvenait que très difficilement à masquer ses humeurs.

Ooo

– _C'est vrai que j'ai senti Harry pour le moins... déçu, en apprenant la nouvelle_, avouait Andrew Burst à une énième interview en direct depuis sa salle de commande.

Patti et John Sommerhearst gobaient chacun de ses mots en faisant de même avec leur gratin de macaronis au fromage. Ils étaient si absorbés par la télévision qu'ils ne prêtèrent pas une très grande attention à leur fille qui semblait broyer du noir.

– _Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de Harry le préfet de la maison Gryffondor, dans ce cas _? demanda Mike Flikerman, le présentateur officiel de la série.

– _Pour la simple et bonne raison que cela aurait été bien trop facile. Harry commençait à se __prendre bien trop « au sérieux » pour citer mon fils adoptif. Arnold a toujours été l'une des personnes le connaissant le mieux sur cette bonne vieille terre. Il est mes yeux et ma volonté au sein du plateau. Même s'il allait mal, il devait toujours simuler une éternelle bonne humeur et trouver des mots __réconfortants__ afin d'épauler Harry. On ne s'en rend pas bien compte__,__ mais Arnold fait du travail formidable dans la série. Après les évènements de la Coupe de Feu, je voulais redonner une certaine dynamique à son personnage en le dévoilant cette fois-ci responsable et garant de l'autorité. Ça sera assez drôle, je pense, puisque personne ne semble prendre Ron très au sérieux. Et puis, ça va permettre d'écrire des scènes très cocasses ou délicates. Harry pourra ainsi prendre conscience qu'il n'est pas seul à avoir des... des responsabilités, à être un membre actif de la communauté, même si pour cela je dois susciter son amertume et sa jalousie. Il faut aussi voir la __signification__ que peut avoir une telle promotion pour le personnage de Ron. Depuis des années, celui-ci a été en retrait, effacé par la gloire de son meilleur ami et de sa fratrie. Là, nous donnons une belle occasion à Ron de briller. _

– _Pour les autres maisons, vous avez déjà d'autres préfets en tête ?_

Vector apportait de la cuisine des petits pains encore chauds tout en produisant un gargouillis provenant de son ventre. Apparemment, Patti Sommerhearst avait lancé le lave-vaisselle.

– _Mmh, nous__ ne sommes pas encore fixés sur une liste définitive. Nous avons commencé par la maison Gryffondor puisque chronologiquement, il fallait que Ron et Hermione soient au courant de leur nouveau statut. Nous pressentons déjà quelques noms pour les Poufsouffle, c'est vrai. Pour les Serdaigle cela reste un petit peu plus __flou__, mais il y a eu un vrai débat avec mes collaborateurs en ce qui concerne la maison Serpentard. Quelques personnes pensaient qu'il aurait été judicieux d'élever à ce rang un personnage encore méconnu comme Théodore Nott. D'autres auraient préféré que cela soit Blaise Zabini. J'ai eu le dernier mot en nommant Draco, enfin, Dylan et Dawn. La distribution des insignes des préfets a donné lieu à une réunion assez épique, je dois dire. _

– _Blasons que l'on peut __d'ores __et déjà __trouver__ dans vos boutiques officielles et votre catalogue en ligne_, souligna le présentateur.

– _Tout à fait, Mike. Nous avons mis à disposition de nouvelles gammes de robes de sorciers avec insignes de préfet, une collection de prêt-à-porter pour la saison automne/hiver qui sera porté par les figurants d'ici les prochaines semaines. Tout ce qui est à l'écran dans Harry Potter est achetable que cela soit la vaisselle, les chaussures ou les fournitures de bureau. Les stocks sont assez souvent __renouvelés__ et je suis assez__ fier__ de pouvoir trouver chaque année de nouveaux concepts._

Nyx jouait avec son gratin de macaronis du bout de sa fourchette, écoutant l'émission malgré elle. Au début, elle avait vaguement pensé à boycotter Harry Potter. Mais il valait mieux en savoir davantage sur ce monde obscur pour s'en faire un avis plus tranché.

– _Vos cyborgs elfe de maison ont connu un succès retentissant, je dois dire. Ils ont été aussi vendus que les __tout__ premiers aspirateurs__! Une très belle réussite pour votre société._

– _Oui, vraiment. Nous craignions qu'à cause du prix plutôt conséquent cela fasse fuir notre clientèle habituelle qui est la classe moyenne. Mais contre toute attente, nous avons __explosé__ les chiffres et nos listes de commandes s'échelonnent jusqu'à Noël. Mes enfants sont vraiment ravis d'avoir pu tester en avant-première un elfe de maison._

– _Vous en avez un chez vous ?_

– _Deux, pour être exact. Un pour ma femme, et un pour mes deux... enfin trois enfants. Les robots elfes ont également permis de mettre au point une gamme de produits liés à la S.A.L.E. tels des __badges__. Nous ne sommes pas encore très certains de la tournure que va prendre cette organisation. Pourtant, nous avons bon espoir de développer un projet séduisant. Nous avons aussi de nouveaux costumes comme celui de Kingsley Shacklebolt, la perruque à mutation thermique de Tonks et le poster de la première photo de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle est très bien réalisée et on peut faire bouger les personnages en tapotant son doigt dessus. Oh, et les Oreilles à Rallonge aussi. Pour répondre __au flux de commandes__,__ nous avons __ouvert__ la semaine __passée__ six nouvelles boutiques à travers le monde. _

– _Il est vrai que cette saison de Harry Potter a rapidement conquis le cœur du __public__. Votre attaché de presse a confirmé que d'ici quelques semaines, dès que Harry et ses amis seront retournés à Poudlard, il sera alors possible de visiter le 12, Square Grimmaurd. _

– _Tout à fait, Mike. Le Square Grimmaurd entre dans nos lieux visitables pour nos parcs d'attractions au même titre que le Ministère de la Magie. Les fans pourront s'y rendre tout au long de l'année avec ou sans guide. Les lieux des tournages seront fermés au __public__ à quelques dates exceptionnelles pour le bien __de la série__. _

John Sommerhearst poussa un juron, signe de son excellente humeur. Il adorait visiter les décors du studio. Nyx ne serait pas étonnée si dès demain il commandait des places sur leur site officiel.

– _Comme chaque jeudi, nous avons quelques questions des internautes à vous soumettre si vous le voulez bien_, dit-il en sortant quelques fiches. _La première est : « Comment faites-vous pour que la cicatrice de Harry soit douloureuse ? »_

Andrew Burst croisa ses mains et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre :

– _Eh bien, contrairement à ce qu'on imagine, ça a été plutôt simple. L'histoire de la cicatrice de Harry date d'il y a plus de dix ans. Si vous vous souvenez bien, quand Harry est __apparu__ sur les écrans il n'en avait pas. Nous lui avons ensuite fait un tatouage semi-permanent à l'âge de ses un an pour que son personnage soit tout de même crédible avec toute cette histoire tournant autour du souvenir de Lily et James. Puis, une fois que son crâne a été totalement formé... vers ses trois ans, je crois, on lui a fait subir une petite opération chirurgicale au niveau du front. Nous lui avons implanté une sorte de diode à pulsations qui s'est avérée très utile. Celle-ci devient légèrement rouge de temps à autre pour faire comme si la cicatrice se rouvrait et grâce à un émetteur, on peut envoyer de légères décharges __électriques__ à Harry tout en stimulant ses aires visuelles pour qu'il ait ces visions. J'essaie de schématiser ça au mieux pour que tous nos __téléspectateurs__ puissent en saisir le fonctionnement. Mais ça__ s'est__ fait sans aucune douleur pour lui, bien évidemment. _

Nyx n'en croyait pas un traître mot. Alors, après avoir quitté la table, elle fouilla une des étagères du living-room et balaya des yeux la conséquente collection DVD de Harry Potter. Ses parents les avaient rangés soigneusement dans leur ordre d'apparition à l'écran et elle prit le coffret de la saison trois.

En retournant dans sa chambre, Nyx regarda la couverture : on y voyait un Harry minuscule en salopette fixant avec intensité l'objectif. Il avait sa cicatrice. Elle passa près d'une heure à fouiller le passage exact où il revenait de la clinique. Mais à sa grande horreur, son opération chirurgicale entière avait été filmée.

Sur son laptop, elle regarda avec des yeux écarquillés le chirurgien tracer avec son scalpel un éclair sur le front de ce tout petit garçon. Nyx se mordit le dos de la main en les voyant enfoncer une minuscule diode de la taille d'une tête d'épingle et recoudre la plaie.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle appuya sur avance rapide jusqu'au moment où les Dursley le ramenaient chez eux. « _Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de grimper sur ce __toboggan__, Harry _», grondait Pétunia Dursley en le tirant par la main. «_ Tu te rends compte que l'école nous a __appelés__ en catastrophe pour nous dire que tu étais à l'hôpital !_ ». Nyx avait envie de vomir : il était évident que la chute de Harry n'était pas accidentelle. Quelqu'un avait fait exprès qu'il tombe. Le pire fut sans doute de voir que quelques heures plus tard, Harry se plaignait d'atroces migraines dans l'indifférence générale.

– Tu regardes quoi, chérie ?

La voix de sa mère la fit sursauter. Nyx jeta un regard alarmé à son écran où le tout petit Harry se recroquevillait dans son placard sous l'escalier, les mains sur le front.

– Oh, les premières années de Harry. C'était si émouvant, prononça-t-elle en jetant un regard tendre et ému à la couverture du coffret. Il n'y avait pas un jour que je ratais pour pouvoir le regarder. Ton père et moi nous étions si fous de lui. Enfin, nous sommes toujours fous de Harry ! C'est un si gentil garçon.

– Ouais. Il semblerait.

Patti Sommerhearst s'assit sur un tabouret près de son bureau.

– La lettre te perturbe, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que ton père et moi nous nous sommes vraiment emballés tout à l'heure et... et la décision te revient entièrement. Je ne veux pas t'influencer, quoi que tu choisisses, c'est d'accord ? Je veux juste que tu sois épanouie. Bonne nuit.

– Merci. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Sa mère n'avait sans doute aucune idée d'à quel point ces mots pouvaient la réconforter. Nyx finit par éteindre son ordinateur et la lumière de sa chambre.

Ooo

Le lendemain soir, les grands-parents de Nyx furent invités pour le dîner. Ils vivaient depuis toujours – ou presque – du côté de la plage de Sinuesa Valley. C'est là qu'avait grandi Patti qui détestait depuis le sable et la manie que celui-ci avait de s'infiltrer partout.

Ses parents, Garrett et Bree, étaient deux retraités farouchement opposés au « progrès pour le progrès » et n'aimaient de Harry Potter que quelques personnages triés sur le volet. Bree O'Weil arborait fièrement ses cheveux blancs soufflés en une choucroute en hauteur tandis que son mari avait constamment les épaules voûtées.

Nyx ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'étaient des grands-parents amusants ou attendrissants. Les quelques après-midi qu'elle avait passés chez eux avaient été d'un ennui sans précédent. Bree ne voulait pas qu'elle aille jouer dans le jardin, qu'elle regarde la télévision ou mange un de ses biscuits de crainte qu'une miette n'atterrisse sur le sol. Parfois, en y repensant vaguement, Nyx se demandait comment sa mère avait fait pour survivre avec des parents pareils.

– Maman ! s'écria Patti en la voyant descendre de sa voiture.

– Patti, tu n'aurais pas encore maigri ? Je t'avais pourtant dit d'arrêter de te faire vomir.

– Je ne le fais plus depuis que j'ai quitté les cheerleaders, tu devrais le savoir, non ? Bonjour, Papa. Je suis très contente de te voir.

– Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu nous invitais un peu plus souvent, grogna-t-il en vérifiant deux fois que les portes de son véhicule étaient bien verrouillées.

Nyx adoptait la même stratégie que son père : le repli. Ils étaient tous les deux plantés près du seuil de la porte. John Sommerhearst détestait cordialement ses beaux-parents mais faisait preuve d'une diplomatie sans pareille pour éviter de les froisser les rares fois où il les croisait.

Lorsqu'elle fit la bise à sa grand-mère, Nyx trouva ses joues incroyablement froides et molles. Ils entrèrent tous les cinq à l'intérieur et Vector les attendait sagement dans le living-room avec un plateau de biscuits secs et du thé.

– C'est l'elfe dont tu m'as parlé ? demanda Bree O'Weil en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil le plus confortable. Il vous a coûté combien ?

– Je ne peux pas le dire, prononça Mr Sommerhearst. C'est un cadeau pour ma femme.

– Arrêtez les balivernes, John ! Elle trouvera le prix en ouvrant le moindre catalogue, dit-elle en inspectant les ports USB se trouvant dans les oreilles de l'elfe. Sa durée de vie et de combien d'années ?

– D'après la notice, si nous l'entretenons correctement, il peut durer jusqu'à quinze ans. Depuis qu'il est là, il s'est avéré très utile, expliqua Patti. C'est un robot pratique_ et_ intelligent !

– Et comment s'appelle cette chose ? baragouina Garrett.

– Vector s'appelle Vector, monsieur, prononça l'elfe en s'inclinant si bas qu'on aperçut sa couche-culotte pour bébé (Un des effets indésirables de la fonction lave-vaisselle était les légères fuites d'eau).

Nyx leva les yeux au ciel. Régulièrement, l'elfe disait des choses invraisemblables ou des phrases tout à fait décousues, dévoilant les failles de son programme de configuration. Le soir où Nyx l'avait traité de sale bête, Vector s'était mis dans tous ses états lorsque ses parents revenaient du restaurant. Il avait hurlé : « _Maîtresse Nyx a insulté Vector d'animal ! Vector est aussi propre qu'un poupon ! _». Nyx s'était retenue de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à un nouveau-né si ce n'est la progéniture d'un alien. Elle envoya un regard féroce à l'elfe qui se contenta de sourire béatement quand Patti tapota le haut de son crâne.

– Vector apprend très vite. Et si tu nous mettais un peu de musique ?

L'elfe de maison avala un CD et un morceau de jazz entraînant emplit le living-room.

– En tout cas, Nyx, nous sommes très contents que tu aies été contactée par Andrew Burst Production, dit son grand-père. J'ai commencé à travailler exactement à ton âge. Et puis, ça mettra du beurre dans les épinards dans les affaires de tes parents, hein. C'était pile ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Nyx jeta un regard circonspect à son père qui semblait lutter avec lui-même pour ne pas écraser sa tasse de thé sur le sommet du crâne du vieil homme.

– Bah quoi ? Je ne dis que la pure vérité.

– Papa, nous n'avons pas envie d'aborder ce genre de sujet, grinça Patti Sommerhearst. Et ça ne concerne absolument pas Nyx, d'accord ?

– Comment ça, ça ne la concerne pas ? reprit Bree. C'est son avenir, après tout, si vous la laissez couverte de dettes !

– De dettes ? répéta Nyx.

– Oui, de dettes, confirma sa grand-mère en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Tes parents se sont rués dans leur petit monde bien confortable de... de sorcellerie et ça m'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas encore interdits bancaire. Non mais regarde-moi ça ! Regarde ! L'opulence, Garrett. L'opulence sous toutes ses formes. Est-ce qu'un elfe de maison était vraiment nécessaire ? Est-ce que le pull en cachemire acheté à Nyx était nécessaire ? Est-ce que...

– Ce qu'on fait de notre argent ne te regarde pas, s'énerva Patti.

– Votre argent ? Votre argent ? Laisse-moi rire, chérie, gloussa sa mère. L'argent que vous dépensez vous ne l'avez pas. Les produits d'entretien pour ton jardin et l'intérieur, tes vêtements hors de prix et ceux de ta fille, vos gadgets, cette télévision flambant neuve, la Ford Anglia, votre mixeur triple hélice, l'elfe de maison, les collections DVD, vos voyages dans les parcs d'attractions... Et la liste est longue, finit-elle en désignant la large vitrine de produits dérivés de l'émission. Vous êtes devenus des boulimiques de ce monde. Une vraie maladie.

– Arrête ! cria Patti. Ça suffit ! John et moi nous faisons ce que Papa et toi vous n'avez jamais eu le courage de faire : vivre à fond. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, grand bien vous fasse mais nous n'allons tout simplement pas changer de style de vie pour vous convenir.

– Oh, peut-être. Mais moi je dors sur mes deux oreilles chaque fin de mois, tu sais ! Et compte pas sur nous pour qu'on te prête de l'argent.

– On ne vous a jamais rien demandé, explosa Mr Sommerhearst.

Nyx se demandait si l'état de leur finance était si catastrophique que le prétendaient ses grands-parents. C'est sûr que Vector devait être très cher, pourtant elle n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de savoir combien son père avait bien pu le payer.

– Si vous imaginez que vous allez pouvoir oublier ce qu'il s'est passé en achetant, vous vous enfoncez le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude, maugréa Garrett O'Weil.

– Passer quoi, grand-père ?

Le CD de Vector s'était terminé et le silence s'abattit brutalement dans le living-room.

– Rien. Absolument rien, dit Patti d'une voix suraiguë. Maintenant prends tes biscuits et monte dans ta chambre.

Nyx ne songea même pas à désobéir et grimpa à l'étage. Sur son lit était ouvert son sac à dos pour la nuit prochaine. Kendall lui avait envoyé un message en précisant qu'ils se rejoindraient tous devant chez lui à vingt-et-une heure, mais que la fête aurait lieu dans les bois de Sinuesa Valley.

On prévoyait un peu de pluie pour demain, pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de le décourager. Nyx enfourna son k-way vert kaki dans son sac ainsi que deux paires épaisses de chaussettes et des sous-vêtements propres. Cha – qui était aussi invitée – se chargerait de ramener une bouteille d'eau et la tente. C'était celle de son petit frère Andy qui était scout.

Nyx appréhendait un peu cette soirée : ce serait la première fois qu'elle rencontrerait les amis de Kendall, hormis ceux de l'équipe de Muggle Quidditch et qu'elle passerait la nuit littéralement dehors. Son père avait été très réticent en l'apprenant mais sa mère avait obtenu de lui son accord, du moment que son téléphone portable restait allumé.

Ooo

Comme à son habitude, Patti Sommerhearst laissa son ordinateur portable allumé toute la nuit. Elle le déposait sur sa table de chevet et pouvait ainsi surveiller son jeune protégé.

Harry était étendu dans son lit grinçant du 12, Square Grimmaurd, les mains derrière la nuque. Il ne semblait pas dormir, mais plutôt préoccupé. Patti le voyait à ses légers froncements de sourcils et sa respiration irrégulière. La caméra accrochée au lustre à pampille zooma sur son visage et les yeux verts étincelants de Harry brillèrent légèrement.

Patti effleura son écran du bout des doigts tandis qu'à ses côtés, son mari ronflait depuis une bonne heure. Pour sa part, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les mots de ses parents résonnaient dans sa tête : « _Vous êtes devenus des __boulimiques__ de ce monde. Une vraie maladie_. » ou encore « _Si vous imaginez que vous allez pouvoir oublier ce qu'il s'est passé en achetant, vous vous enfoncez le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude_ »

Dans la semi-pénombre de la chambre à coucher, Patti était triste. Elle avait bien essayé d'acheter moins ou de ne plus regarder la série, pourtant tout la ramenait à Harry, jusqu'à ses souvenirs. Lui aussi avait l'air de penser à pas mal de choses et elle se demandait quoi.

De son côté, Harry non plus n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Il repensait au déroulement de la petite soirée qu'ils avaient fait afin de fêter la « promotion » de Ron et Hermione. _Préfets_, pensa-t-il. _Ils vont être préfets_. Harry n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de se renseigner en quoi consistait exactement cette nouvelle fonction. Le seul préfet qu'il n'avait jamais connu était le grand frère de Ron, Percy.

Il n'en gardait pas un souvenir particulièrement vivace. Harry savait juste que les préfets faisaient des rondes le soir, pouvaient enlever ou accorder des points et étaient chargés de faire régner la discipline dans leur salle commune.

Harry était vexé que Dumbledore ne lui ait pas attribué cette fonction. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi cynique avec Ron, de n'avoir su apprécier cette nouvelle. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de répéter qu'il aurait été bien plus légitime de le nommer préfet plutôt que Ron. « _Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait l'idée de nommer Ron préfet._ » : cette phrase faisait écho dans sa tête depuis déjà de longues minutes.

Aucune personne saine d'esprit... Fallait-il en déduire que Dumbledore avait perdu la boule ? Ça ne serait pas étonnant. Il avait bien intégré Rogue comme membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les quelques fois où Harry l'avait aperçu en entrant en salle de réunion du Quartier Général, il avait lutté contre ses pulsions pour ne pas le frapper.

En venant ici, il s'était imaginé être au cœur de l'action, que des choses palpitantes et étranges se produiraient tous les jours. Mais le seul événement insolite résidait en ce tableau du living-room qui était brusquement devenu noir. Maugrey l'avait rapidement inspecté, détectant une forte présence de magie noire, puis emporté quelque part.

Harry regrettait de ne pas l'avoir étudié de plus près : les moments où il avait voulu s'aventurer seul dans la pièce s'étaient tous soldés par des échecs. Soit Ron, Hermione ou les jumeaux l'interpellaient depuis les escaliers ou entamaient une conversation censée être importante en l'y éloignant. Ce n'était pas la seule chose bizarre dans cette maison. Harry ignorait si c'était dû au fait qu'elle ait été si longtemps habitée par de mauvais sorciers, mais il s'y sentait oppressé et surveillé.

Au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée se trouvait un cadre d'où provenait une respiration sifflante. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était celle de Ron, profondément endormi dans le lit d'à côté. Mais en étant bien attentif, il sut qu'il s'agissait du tableau. En général, on entendait les sujets respirer seulement lorsqu'ils étaient présents. Alors pourquoi cette toile noire était-elle différente des autres ?

Harry se redressa légèrement, l'oreille aux aguets, et fixa avec intensité l'origine du bruit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient donc tous les tableaux de cette maison ? Il souleva sa couverture et s'apprêta à se lever quand la voix pâteuse de Ron s'éleva :

– Tu ne dors pas ?

Harry faillit louper un battement.

– Non... Je... J'y arrive pas.

– Moi non plus, mentit Ron.

Harry était certain que son meilleur ami dormait profondément il n'y a même pas une minute et qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut.

– J'arrête pas de penser à l'épouvantard de ma mère, poursuivit-il.

En effet, quelques heures plus tôt Mrs Weasley avait voulu s'en débarrasser seule avant d'aller se coucher. Harry l'avait découverte en larmes parmi des répliques fidèles de son mari et ses enfants dégoulinants de sang. Il avait été tout de même très choqué et bizarrement ému de voir son propre cadavre dans ce massacre. Mrs Weasley tenait-elle donc tant à lui ?

– Cette maison craint, ajouta Ron tandis que Harry restait silencieux. J'ai vraiment hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

– Oui, moi aussi.

C'était vrai. Il avait envie plus que tout au monde de retourner à la tour Gryffondor et de pouvoir admirer depuis les fenêtres la majestueuse – et terrifiante – Forêt Interdite.

Ooo

La perspective de se rendre dans les bois n'avait pas effrayé Nyx, au départ. Mais il fallait dire que maintenant, en les voyant depuis la pelouse de la maison des Bradsprit, ils semblaient inquiétants.

Kendall était assis sur un pack de bières et discutait joyeusement avec Tommy Fairbanks, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Muggle Quidditch. Celui-ci semblait crapoter une cigarette et fit un léger signe de main à Nyx et Cha lorsqu'elles furent visibles à la lueur d'un des lampadaires. Elles portaient toutes les deux un sweat-shirt – violet pour Cha, et gris pour Nyx – leur capuche rabattue sur leur tête.

Nyx ignorait comment Cha pouvait porter un simple short en jean avec des collants tandis qu'elle, elle mourait de froid. Les bottes en caoutchouc de Cha claquaient sur le bitume, signe qu'elles étaient neuves. Il était rare que Cha ait des choses nouvelles, alors quand c'était le cas, elle paradait avec.

– Salut, lança Nyx.

– B'soir, répondit Tommy. Vous allez bien toutes les deux ?

– Parfaitement bien, dit Cha.

Tommy ne la connaissait pas et ne lui avait jusqu'alors jamais adressé la parole. Pourtant, il l'avait saluée avec tellement de naturel et d'aisance que Nyx se demanda si un jour elle arriverait à être comme ça. Kendall leur fit un bref hochement de tête, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres et tira sa lampe de poche. Il l'alluma puis l'éteignit aussitôt et répéta rapidement l'opération. La lumière heurtait une des fenêtres des maisons.

Le ventre de Nyx se tordit lorsque Nausikaa en sortit. Elle descendit lentement par le treillis de jardin en bois et fit un bref saut à moins d'un mètre de hauteur. Nausikaa marcha à quatre pattes sur la pelouse afin que les lumières de détection de mouvements ne s'actionnent pas puis fila à toute allure de l'autre côté de la rue rejoindre la propriété des Bradsprit. À la vue de son aisance et à la précision de ses mouvements, Nyx était prête à jurer que ce n'était pas la première fois que Nausikaa quittait sa chambre en pleine nuit pour rejoindre Kendall.

Tous les deux sortaient ensemble il y a encore sept mois de cela. Dans les toilettes des filles, Nyx avait entendu une de ses amies dire que Kendall avait été son premier. Secrètement, Nyx avait toujours jalousé Nausikaa, non pas à cause de sa popularité ou de son physique avantageux, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle avait été très proche du garçon sur lequel elle craquait.

– Bon, on devrait y aller, souffla Kendall. Les autres nous rejoindront directement là-bas.

Tandis qu'il disait ça, la porte de sa propre maison s'ouvrit sur Dylan Manford, refermant sa braguette. Au début, Nyx n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux, mais il suffit pour ça de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à Cha pour être certaine qu'elle n'hallucinait pas. En dehors de Kendall, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait un des acteurs de Harry Potter d'aussi près.

Elle savait que Dylan et lui étaient très amis, pourtant c'était un fait demeurant abstrait jusqu'à ce soir. Dylan était grand – peut-être aussi grand que Kendall – et semblait plus beau en vrai qu'à l'écran, si cela était possible. Toutefois, il n'avait pas encore teint ses cheveux en blond platine pour les biens du tournage. Dylan s'étira et dit :

– Ils ne sont pas encore tous là ?

– Si c'est bon, enfin pour l'instant. Dépêchons-nous.

Nyx ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer de ses yeux ronds Dylan. Il marchait en avant, les mains dans les poches, apparemment décontracté. Kendall ne l'avait pas prévenue qu'il viendrait. Curieusement, elle se sentit mise de côté, comme s'il ne la jugeait pas digne de confiance pour partager un secret pareil. Peut-être s'imaginait-il qu'elle balancerait l'info sur son blog avec la date et le lieu de rendez-vous. Nyx se demandait si son frère était aussi dans les parages. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Dylan éluda le mystère en grognant :

– Dawn est de plus en plus renfermé sur lui-même. On aurait pu faire la fête avant la reprise du boulot, mais non... monsieur préfère rester à la maison à _lire_.

Il prononça le verbe « lire » avec tellement de mépris que Nyx retrouva ce petit air hautain caractérisant Draco Malfoy. Le petit groupe remonta la grande avenue menant au-delà du terrain de football. Cha avait un de ses écouteurs enfoncé dans l'oreille et ne prêtait qu'une attention superficielle aux autres. Elle aurait très bien pu marcher seule qu'elle n'aurait pas remarqué la moindre différence.

Le sac à dos de Nausikaa semblait lourd et Kendall proposa de le porter à sa place, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Nyx se mordit l'intérieur des joues tandis que les longues tresses de Nausikaa virevoltaient sous les brèves rafales de vent. Dans le noir, l'écran du téléphone portable de Dylan faisait tache. En y jetant un bref coup d'oeil, elle vit qu'il consultait la page de son réseau social en arborant un délicieux sourire. Il se précipita vers son ami afin de lui lire une ou deux actualités quand Nyx glissa à Cha :

– Tu crois que Nausikaa et Kendall vont se remettre ensemble ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

– Eh bien, rien, c'est vrai.

Cha lui lança un regard torve et ajouta :

– Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais je pourrai les surveiller dans la soirée, si tu veux.

L'ombre des arbres s'étalait sur le toit des maisons qui se raréfiaient. Cha alluma sa lampe torche tout comme Kendall et Tommy. L'entrée du bois était un sentier sinueux recouvert de gravier. En temps normal, la zone était quadrillée par un garde-chasse, mais on le savait parti pour une ville voisine depuis plusieurs jours pour des raisons familiales.

– Tu as eu une super idée, mon pote, congratula Dylan en s'éclairant de son téléphone. C'est tout droit ?

– Ouais.

Ils ouvrirent la marche, les autres sur les talons. Le moindre craquement ou bruissement mettait les sens de Nyx en alerte. Pour l'apaiser, Cha lui prit la main et lui adressa un sourire en coin. Ses yeux luisaient, moqueurs, comme s'ils disaient «_ Ne me dis pas que t'as peur... J'suis sûre que tu vas bientôt te pisser dessus _».

Pourtant, Nyx était reconnaissante de ce geste et se serra contre son amie. Tommy, Dylan et Nausikaa firent la conversation mais semblaient les seuls à être parfaitement détendus. Kendall devait sans doute redouter de se faire prendre par la brigade de police ou – pire – ses parents.

– On est bientôt arrivé, dit-il alors qu'un bruit de pulsation retentissait.

C'était comme entendre le cœur d'un animal, mais en étant attentive, Nyx reconnut les pulsations d'un morceau qu'elle adorait. Quelques mètres plus loin se tenait la majorité des invités, regroupés autour d'un large feu accueillant. Deux tentes avaient déjà été plantées et Dylan semblait aux anges.

– Je sens que cette soirée va être terrible, dit-il.

.

.

.

Pour le dileme précédent vous avez majoritairement voté pour le POV de Arnold (alias « Ron Weasley »), même si Juno le talonnait de peu. Je sais que j'avais dit que le chapitre 4 sera consacré au Poudlard Express, mais finalement je préfère bien détailler la préparation des acteurs avant l'entrée dans le studio Poudlard et toute l'organisation nécessaire. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews super encourageantes et c'est pour cette raison que je m'acharne à écrire avec autant de régularité. N'hésitez pas à me dire quelle passage de ce chapitre vous avez le plus ou le moins apprécié. J'en prendrai bonne note pour faire évoluer la suite. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont envie de plus avoir de « Drarry » mais il faut que les choses prennent le temps pour s'enraciner et que ça soit tout de même crédible ! En tout cas, je mets beaucoup d'énergie à faire en sorte que cette fanfiction vous plaise.

**• ****____****Par review :**

_– __**vous pouvez participer aux deux jeux ! **_

_**JEUX 1 : **__Comme dans ce chapitre, vous aurez l'occasion de poser directement une question à Andrew Burst concernant la réalisation de la série, son parcours, ses acteurs et la technologie utilisée. Vous commencerez par «____ La question que je pose à Burst est : ...__ ». Trois de vos questions seront tirées au sort et trouveront une réponse dans le prochain chapitre (Une question par personne). _

_**JEUX 2 **__: Inventez un parc à thème Harry Potter avec quelques attractions (il faudra les décrire un minimum). Le parc le plus original sera mentionné dans le prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de lui donner un nom (le vôtre peut-être ?), une petite histoire et dire où il se trouve dans le monde. _

_– **nda**__ : Merci pour les ajouts en alert ou favoris. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez rejoindre __**mon groupe Facebook « The Baba O'Riley »**__ pour y suivre l'avancée de mes projets. Pour ceux suivant mes autres histoires, sachez que j'avance tout doucement aussi la suite de ''____Gaslight__'' et ''____Matrioshki__''. _


	4. Secrets de production

**Posté le : **14 Mai 2013. _Good reading et passez une super bonne semaine !_

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**•********Yukiteru**** : **_Je pensais que le Truman Show était un film plus connu que ça, tiens. Je le trouve tellement génial en même temps, avec tellement de potentiel. Contente que cette idée de base te plaise en tout cas (ouais, je sais je me répète mais c'est un réel plaisir). Je me donne beaucoup de mal pour que chaque chapitre apporte une dose d'informations, de questions et d'émotions aussi (quand même !). Bon, je t'avouerai que ce n'est pas évident puisque je dois lier tout ce qui relève de l'aspect technique, et à la fois apporter ma touche personnelle en faisant une vraie histoire. Tous les lecteurs n'ont pas les mêmes attentes ou questions et j'essaie de combler les vides. Par exemple, pour ce chapitre j'ai répondu à trois de leurs questions via l'interview avec Andrew Burst (Je me suis bien cassée la tête d'ailleurs, mais je pense que le résultat est convenable). Pour la création des acteurs, ce n'est pas simple du tout puisqu'il faut leur inventer une identité propre sans reprendre celle des vrais acteurs du casting HP (c'est interdit de faire des fanfictions sur des personnes vivantes NORMALEMENT, mais bon, tout le monde ne respecte pas ça). Selon un sondage donné sur mon groupe facebook, beaucoup de personnes adorent Dawn (pourtant on le voit pas grandement, hein). Ce chapitre répondra à pas mal de tes questions en tout cas ! (et oui, Andrew Burst est un inglorious bastard... serrons-nous la pince). _

**• ****Cersei :** _Ouais, je sais. Il n'y avait pas de jeu « télécommande » au chapitre précédent mais j'avais besoin de mettre en place pas mal de choses pour l'intrigue avant de me le permettre. Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras taper 1 ou 2 à la fin de ce chapitre ci et au suivant (j'ai réfléchi à des dilemme à venir très très très importants pour la suite *rire sadique*). La question que tu as posé à Andrew Burst a été sélectionnée pour avoir une réponse lors d'une interview (sic. dans ce chapitre !), espèce de chanceuse. Pour l'arrivée de Luna et d'autres acteurs, je cherche encore des explications plausibles même si c'est très compliqué de rester crédible dans un monde alternatif liant imaginaire et technologie. Je n'abandonne pas pour autant. En ce qui concerne le POV de Arnold, je ne voulais pas faire de comparaison avec Harry car il est conscient de leur différence. D'abord Arnold est resté pratiquemment toute son enfance en orphelinat et il a un parcours assez atypique. Enfin, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je pense que pour Arnold, la possibilité d'être à la place de Harry ne l'a jamais vraiment effleuré. Merci pour tes reviews longues et d'être toujours au rendez-vous. _

**• ****Ib : **_Le POV de Arnold a été apprécié par tout le monde, je pense. Donc ça m'a mis du baume au cœur parce que ce n'était pas si évident que ça à imaginer. À côté de ça, beaucoup regrettent comme toi qu'il n'y ait pas le POV de Juno. Il sera très intéressant mais je pense plutôt l'évoquer par la suite. Je ne peux quand même pas dévoiler toutes mes cartes d'un coup, héhé. Ton parc d'attraction est super original. Je le garde de côté pour la suite des aventures de Nyx et les autres parce que dans ce chapitre j'ai plutôt fait autre chose (enfin tu verras) mais il n'est pas oublié pour autant. Il faudra juste attendre que j'ai l'occasion de tous les évoquer. _

**•********Iiilaydiiz**** : **_Merci pour ta review. Ouais, Juno est horrible mais je pense la développer plus tard, quand ils seront tous à Poudlard. C'est vrai que si Harry sort du monde magique il sera dévasté et déboussolé. Je me demande comment on vit avec un poids pareil... Enfin, c'est tout le nœud de l'histoire, quand même. Et on ne peut pas mettre la charrue avant les hyppogriffes. J'ai adoré tes attractions surtout le bar du « Baiser du Détraqueur ». J'en prends bonne note pour la suite. Ça sera évoqué dans un chapitre (pas celui-ci mais un autre encore). Sinon j'ai bel et bien lu toute ta review et ça m'a bien fait sourire. _

**• ****Cat240 : **_Je ne peux pas répondre à tes hypothèses sur le scénario de la fic parce que ça __gâcherait tout. Mais l'une d'elle va avoir sa réponse dans ce chapitre, héhé. En ce qui concerne les diplomes de Harry et sa rémunération, je pense que bon, d'une part : il n'est pas payé car c'est celui qui est piégé, au final et tant qu'il n'a pas conscience de la truanderie, jamais on pourra lui verser le moindre centime. Burst le compense par son coffre à Gringotts phénoménal, mais bon ça reste des « billets de monopoly » comparé aux marges que lui se fait. Quant à son éducation, il est clair que Harry n'a aucune notion en mathématique, littérature ou histoire du monde réel. Il a un niveau primaire et je ne pense pas que les associations soient très regardantes là-dessus puisque sa condition arrange pas mal de monde. Après, tu as toujours des gens réfractaires, on peut citer le FHM mais ça, je peux pas t'en dire trop non plus._

* * *

**Le mot du bêta – Eymeric : **D'abord je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont cité dans leur review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je vous love ! Après avoir corrigé ce chapitre, je suis complètement vidé, mais aussi euphorique. Les personnages s'étoffent, l'univers aussi, et plus on avance, plus je suis excité ! J'ai hâte d'entrer au cœur de l'action, de découvrir l'ébullition du studio Poudlard... Bref, encore un grand chapitre de notre déesse D Would. Après le sacrifice des poils d'elfe de maison, nous devons passer à l'ingestion de foies de veracrasses sur leur lit de petits légumes avec un coulis de céleri. Bon appétit bien sûr, et surtout : bonne lecture les loulous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

« _Qu'est-ce que la vérité ? Il y a la tienne, la mienne et celles de tous les autres. Toute vérité n'est vérité de celui qui l'a dite. Il y a autant de vérité que d'individus_ » – E-E. Schmitt.

.

.

.

Kendall fit rapidement les présentations et Nyx était certaine qu'elle oublierait leurs prénoms d'ici les prochaines secondes. Cha était déjà occupée à griller des saucisses près du feu, en discutant avec un type.

Tout au long de la soirée, Nyx se sentit particulièrement à l'écart : tout le monde était au lycée, ici, sauf elle. Et, mine de rien, un an dans la vie d'une adolescente ça changeait tout. À croire que l'univers entier était géré par castes. Lorsque la pluie commença à tomber, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la lettre de Andrew Burst Production. Les autres dansaient ou riaient sans se préoccuper d'elle. Tout à coup, une bière allégée entra dans son champ de vision et Nyx sursauta.

– C'est pas bien de broyer du noir, déclara Dylan en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur l'énorme bûche.

– Merci, dit-elle en prenant la bouteille. Mmh, et pourquoi de l'allégée ?

– Parce que tu es encore un bébé, non ? Enfin, c'est ce que Kendall m'a dit.

Nyx leva les yeux et regarda Kendall appuyé contre un arbre à faire la conversation à un groupe, son bras autour des épaules de Nausikaa. Nyx fut tout à coup absorbée par les composants de sa boisson écrits sur son l'étiquette qu'elle s'amusa à décoller. Son portable sonna dans sa poche, mais elle l'ignora.

– C'est pas trop ton truc les soirées, hein ? À mon frère non plus. Je crois que ça le lasse très rapidement, en fin de compte.

– Tu viens souvent par ici ? demanda-t-elle en préférant changer de sujet.

– Environ une à deux fois par an, pas plus. En général, Kendall et moi on se voit dans les studios, mais ça fait toujours du bien de se rencontrer en-dehors.

– Les studios, répéta-t-elle avec une pointe de cynisme.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Alors que la pluie redoublait et que quelques adolescents s'abritaient sous les tentes, Nyx prononça :

– J'ai reçu une lettre de la part de la prod. Ils disaient avoir besoin de nouveaux figurants.

– En temps normal, je dirais que c'est plutôt cool mais tu n'as pas l'air d'une fille... « normale ».

Elle soupira.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, résuma Nyx.

– Et pourquoi s'être pré-inscrite dans ce cas-là ?

– Je n'avais que onze ans, j'étais aveuglée et... et je voulais faire plaisir à mes parents.

– Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ?

– Tout ! Absolument tout !

Dylan finit d'un trait sa bière, craqua les os de sa main et dit :

– Ce serait stupide de ne pas saisir cette occasion en or. Tu seras payée des montagnes pour en faire le moins possible. Tu pourras avoir un avenir assuré et bénéficier d'un certain confort. Si le cinéma t'intéresse, tu as des débouchés assurés grâce à ça...

– Je sais, coupa Nyx. Je sais parfaitement tout ça. Ils l'expliquaient très bien dans la lettre. C'est juste que j'ignore si je serai capable de faire semblant, d'assumer ce rôle.

– Si tu as des doutes, ce n'est même pas la peine, assura Dylan d'un ton catégorique. Ce n'est pas fait pour les faibles ou les gens avec la langue bien pendue. Ça peut te paraître brutal, mais le monde de la télé ça bouffe les nerfs. Surtout quand on est tout jeune. Ça va, tu ne seras ''que'' figurante, mais dans le cas de gens comme mon frère ou moi... c'est très délicat d'avoir une vie comme les autres malgré tous les avantages que cela apporte. Être figurant apporte un certain anonymat si ça peut te rassurer. C'est rare les téléspectateurs qui sont attentifs à ceux en arrière-plan. Oh tu auras peut-être deux ou trois personnes qui te reconnaîtront dans la rue sans savoir où ils t'ont réellement vue...

– Rassurant, marmonna Nyx en avalant une goulée de bière.

– Si tu es aussi certaine que ça ne te plaira pas, pourquoi en faire toute une affaire d'état ? La question devrait être réglée, non ?

– En étant honnête avec toi-même, si c'était à recommencer, tu aurais fait ce boulot ?

Dylan ne répondit pas et se leva.

– Allez, ne broie pas du noir et viens faire la fête.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna pour danser sous la pluie. Nyx était clairement mal à l'aise et sentait qu'elle venait d'appuyer sur une corde sensible. Elle se maudit intérieurement : en ce moment même, elle dansait avec un des garçons les plus sexy et connus de la planète, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était de se morfondre ? Pathétique.

Elle sourit et commença à se détendre. Le ciel était légèrement étoilé et les étincelles du feu s'y envolaient. Cha était assise sur une pierre, écoutant une nana jouer de la guitare, sa main au creux de sa paume. Il devait être trois heures du matin quand Nyx s'installa enfin à ses côtés.

– On devrait monter la tente, tu ne crois pas ? lança-t-elle avec entrain.

– Je m'en suis déjà chargée. Nausikaa m'a aidé.

Nyx lui jeta un regard alarmé.

– Elle est plutôt sympa, en fait, poursuivit Cha. Différente de ce qu'on s'imagine.

Sa meilleure amie hallucinait : ce n'était pas son genre de porter attention à une cheerleader de lycée.

Bon, OK, sa mère aussi avait été cheerleader et Nyx ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle avait été garce avec qui que ce soit (après tout, son père était quand même catégorisé dans les ''losers'' du bahut quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble). Nyx se demanda sérieusement si Cha n'avait pas tout simplement subi un lavage de cerveau.

– Donc... Kendall et elle...

– Oh, non, coupa Cha. Nausikaa est lesbienne. Un peu comme moi quand je bois un peu trop de soda à la cerise, tu vois. Enfin, comme si j'avais_ réellement _besoin de soda pour craquer sur une fille comme elle. Et puis, Nausikaa m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas sortir avec Kendall parce que c'est son cousin. Ça serait un peu dégoûtant, tu me diras.

– Et les rumeurs ?

– Ce sont des rumeurs, conclut-elle en chauffant ses mains au-dessus du feu. Juste des putains de rumeurs. Elle sait bien que Kendall te plaît, et à sa façon de parler... je crois que lui aussi le sait.

Nyx jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans sa direction tandis que son téléphone sonnait une fois de plus dans la poche de son jean. C'est vrai que Nausikaa et lui avaient plus l'air de plutôt s'entendre comme deux frères et sœurs.

Elle ne les avait jamais vus s'embrasser ou se tenir la main plus de cinq secondes. Comment avait-elle pu se faire autant abuser par les cancans de lycéens ? Alors les fréquentes oeillades dans leur direction ce n'était pas du défi... mais tout simplement parce que...

– Cha, je crois que tu as une touche, murmura Nyx.

– Avec qui j'en ai pas, hein, dis-moi ? Allez, fais pas cette tête : entre nous deux, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné de toute manière.

Nyx leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Cha danser pour la première fois de la soirée. Étrangement, son cœur était beaucoup plus léger. Elle prit une nouvelle bière qu'on lui tendit et la savoura en appréciant quelques plaisanteries faites par des gens de la classe de Kendall.

– Salut, dit-il en s'approchant. Je peux te parler un moment ?

– Bien sûr.

Il prit la place de Cha, une bouteille de vodka bien entamée entre les mains.

– Je suis désolé pour la lettre de Burst Production. Dylan m'a tout raconté.

– C'est Charlotte qui va être malheureuse. Elle se faisait une joie de t'annoncer la nouvelle, roucoula-t-elle. Ça ne fait rien, tu sais... J'imagine que tu voulais simplement m'aider. Je pèse le pour et le contre.

– Pour ?

– Pour, je gagne du fric.

– Contre ?

– Contre... Eh bien contre, je participerai à un système que je déplore, finit-elle par dire.

– Tu sais le système, c'est tout ce qu'on a et c'est pas plus mal, formula-t-il en buvant une gorgée d'alcool. Tu t'amuses, sinon ?

– Un peu. Je suis juste préoccupée. Tu... Tu voulais simplement me parler de ça ?

– Entre autres, admit-il. J'avais juste peur que tu me fasses la gueule. Ça n'aurait pas été bon pour l'équipe de Muggle Quidditch.

– Mais oui, prononça Nyx d'une voix chantante. _Juste_ l'équipe, tu en es sûr ?

– Pourquoi ? Toi tu vois une autre raison qui pourrait me pousser à m'excuser ?

Le visage de Kendall était proche du sien et il souriait. Nyx ignorait si la chaleur brusque qu'elle ressentait était parce qu'elle rougissait ou parce que Tommy Fairbanks venait d'ajouter du bois dans le feu. Tout à coup, quelqu'un hurla de rire au loin et brisa l'alchimie du moment. Nyx fixa ses genoux et Kendall but dans sa bouteille de vodka.

– T'en fais pas, prononça-t-il en tapotant sa cuisse. On aura tout le temps de se peloter derrière une tapisserie si tu viens à Poudlard.

Derrière eux, il y avait de l'agitation et Nyx se retourna :

– Regardez ça, dit un garçon en pointant quelque chose au sol. Vous croyez qu'il essaie de s'enfuir ?

– Première fois que j'en vois un en vrai, ajouta Tommy en s'agenouillant. C'est impressionnant comme il a l'air réaliste.

Nyx s'approcha du groupe et poussa un juron en voyant Vector au milieu d'eux. Il portait des cloggs en caoutchouc pour enfants aux pieds et un petit chapeau-parapluie. Ses yeux en forme de balle de tennis luisaient légèrement. Vector l'elfe de maison se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Nyx et s'inclina bien bas, dévoilant sa couche-culotte.

– Bonsoir, maîtresse Nyx, coassa-t-il. Vos parents m'envoient pour vous dire qu'ils s'inquiètent.

– Ils s'inquiètent ? Et pourquoi ils s'inquiéteraient ?

– Ils vous ont appelé plusieurs fois sans réponse de votre part. Alors Vector s'est proposé pour venir vous voir.

– Et comment ce machin a pu te retrouver ? baragouina Tommy.

Les bois de Sinuesa Valley faisaient plusieurs hectares.

– Réponds, Vector, intima Nyx.

– Le portable de Nyx a la technologie GPS. Et Vector connaît le numéro de Nyx. Il lui a suffi de se connecter au réseau pour la localiser. Et Vector n'est pas un ''machin'' ! Vector fait partie de la première génération d'elfe de maison cyborg. Il sait lire plus de six langues, dont le mandarin.

Cha émergea de la petite foule et envoya un regard désolé à son amie.

– Bon, eh bien, tu m'as vu, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-leur que tout va bien.

– Je peux aussi bien leur montrer.

Nyx s'apprêtait à poser une question quand les yeux de Vector devinrent brusquement noirs. Il leva sa tête vers elle et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, elle vit dans ses pupilles deux vignettes similaires des visages inquiets de ses parents.

– Wow... c'est dingue et un peu effrayant, commenta Cha. Tu savais qu'il faisait webcam ?

– Ce n'était écrit nulle part sur la notice, balbutia Nyx. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

Dès lors, les yeux de Vector reprirent leur teinte ordinaire et l'elfe s'inclina encore une fois avant de prononcer :

– Simple vérification d'usage.

Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla, laissant des empreintes dans la boue.

– Je rêve où tes parents se servent de votre elfe de maison pour te fliquer, résuma Kendall, le regard vitreux. Heureusement qu'il ne nous a pas surpris à faire un truc compromettant.

– Quoi comme truc ? demanda Cha tout à coup suspicieuse.

Nyx ne répondit rien et regarda la liste des appels manqués sur l'écran de son téléphone. Comment ses parents osaient-ils lui foutre la honte comme ça ? À leur époque, quand le téléphone portable n'existait pas – ou était réservé aux pétés de thunes – comment ils faisaient ?

Une petite partie d'elle regrettait l'illusoire liberté des temps anciens, de ce monde où l'on pouvait être libre de garder tout confidentiel, de ne pas être automatiquement fiché et trahi par la technologie. Furieuse, elle mordit dans sa saucisse grillée après avoir grignoté une poignée de chips.

L'aube se profila tranquillement à travers la clairière et les esprits commençaient tout doucement à s'engourdir. Kendall semblait ivre mort (ils en étaient arrivés à cette conclusion lorsqu'il avait voulu se déshabiller entièrement pour secouer son sexe en hurlant « _Expelliarmus !_ »). Cha avait trouvé ça tellement drôle, qu'elle l'avait filmé.

Depuis plusieurs heures, elle et Nyx dormaient dans leur tente ouverte où les dernières braises brûlantes du feu se consumaient. Tommy jouait de la guitare, le regard dans le vide, ses jambes étendues sur la silhouette de Yohan. Nyx regrettait de ne pas avoir autant bu que les autres, mais ça avait plutôt été une bonne soirée (si on excluait l'arrivée intempestive de Vector) : Diana leur avait appris quelques chansons paillardes, Yohan avait vomi sur les chaussures d'un type gigantesque en pleurant et Varro – le grand frère de Cha – était même passé les renflouer en bières au cours de la soirée.

– C'était plutôt cool, non ? finit par formuler Nyx en se tournant dans son sac de couchage (Cha répondit par un grognement). J'aimerais bien organiser un truc plus tard dans l'année... Tu m'aideras si je fais quelque chose ?

– Absolument pas, répondit Cha d'une voix pâteuse. Les fêtes c'est mieux quand c'est spontané. Planifier des trucs c'est le meilleur moyen d'être déçue. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix. Je veux dormir.

Leur ''nuit'' se prolongea jusqu'aux alentours de treize heures, lorsque Dylan les réveilla en fanfare pour leur dire au revoir. Il devait expressément rejoindre les studios pour sa préparation scénique. Il déposa un baiser au sommet du crâne de Nyx, bien que celui-ci ait été plus tôt aspergé de bière au cours de la soirée.

– Tu sens la blonde, dit-il. J'aime la blonde. On se reverra peut-être. Sinon... eh bah, au revoir.

– Ouais, c'est ça. Prends soin de toi.

Dylan lui fit un léger signe de la main et s'éloigna aux côtés de Kendall qui le raccompagnait à l'orée du bois en fumant une cigarette.

Nyx profita du calme relatif du campement pour aller prendre une rapide toilette près du petit lac, à quelques minutes à pieds d'ici. Elle se lava rapidement le visage et les cheveux, qu'elle trouvait horriblement collants, puis décida de retourner chez elle. Sa mère l'attendait pour se rendre chez le coiffeur en début d'après-midi.

Nyx attrapa son sac à dos, laissant tout de même à Cha de quoi manger. Elle n'en aurait pas besoin : chez elle, ses parents l'attendaient sûrement avec un repas copieux. En s'éloignant, elle croisa Kendall qui revenait de l'entrée du bois.

– Oh, salut.

– Salut, dit-il. Euh, c'était sympa, non ?

– Ouais c'était génial. Merci de m'avoir invitée avec Cha. Elle n'est pas en état de parler, mais je suis certaine que ça lui a fait plaisir. Bon, eh bien... Je vais rentrer chez moi.

– Déjà ?

– J'ai des trucs à faire.

– O.K., bah, on se verra probablement à l'entraînement de Muggle Quidditch.

– Oui, c'est ça. Bye !

En s'éloignant, Nyx constata que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Les rues de Sinuesa Valley étaient, comme d'habitude, paisibles. Toutefois, ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir la supporter alors elle prit le bus. En arrivant devant chez elle, Nyx tomba sur un curieux spectacle : un camion de déménagement était garé dans l'allée. Son père semblait furieux et sa mère incroyablement tendue.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmura Nyx en arrivant à leur hauteur. Où est-ce qu'ils emmènent tout ça ?

– Ce n'est rien chérie, re-retourne dans ta chambre.

Nyx leur envoya un regard suspicieux et constata avec effarement que deux hommes emportaient aussi le canapé du salon. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle trouva un homme en costume, son ordinateur portable sous le bras.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? rugit-elle.

Avoir des inconnus chez elle n'était pas plaisant. Mais en voir dans sa chambre la rendait absolument hystérique. Son père arriva, essoufflé à ses côtés, semblant se rappeler de la présence de cet homme.

– Déposez mon ordinateur !

– Non, il a été saisi par les créanciers.

– Les quoi ? répéta Nyx. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre mon ordinateur ! Il y a toutes mes affaires dedans ! Papa, dis-lui ! (Mais son père resta là, impuissant) Alors tu vas le laisser l'emporter sans rien dire ? J'y crois pas !

– Ils... Ils sont en train de saisir quelques objets pour arrondir nos comptes, prononça-t-il à contrecoeur. C'est vrai qu'on est un peu limite financièrement depuis quelque temps. Désolé de t'imposer ça.

– Un peu limite ? répéta Nyx. Et vous comptiez m'en parler quand ? Une fois à la rue !

– Nous vendrons tout ça aux enchères, informa l'homme en passant devant eux comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Si vous n'avez pas payé les prochaines traites le mois suivant, nous serons obligés de revenir.

Ses pas dans l'escalier furent étouffés par la moquette toute neuve installée il y a environ deux mois. Nyx se laissa tomber sur son lit et remarqua que d'autres objets manquaient dans sa chambre : comme ce médaillon que lui avait fabriqué Cha avec des pierres récupérées dans une brocante. Apparemment, même ça semblait avoir de la valeur. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu en quelques minutes à peine.

– Ta mère a essayé de cacher un maximum de choses pour toi, poursuivit John Sommerhearst. Et, quand ça ira mieux, on te rachètera un ordinateur. On devra juste travailler un peu plus dur...

– Tu veux dire dépenser un peu moins, corrigea sa fille. J'aimerais être un peu seule, maintenant si tu veux bien.

– D'accord.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et Nyx l'entendit clairement faire un résumé de la situation à sa mère. En rangeant ses bracelets dans son tiroir, elle vit l'enveloppe violette de Andrew Burst Production la narguer.

Ooo

Le soir même, John Sommerhearst décida de brancher leur ancienne télé dans la cuisine. La nouvelle avait également été saisie par les huissiers. Le dîner fut extrêmement silencieux et Nyx ne cessait d'envoyer des regards malveillants à Vector. Celui-ci faisait partie des choses qu'avait pu sauver sa mère in extremis. Patti tapotait nerveusement la table et ne faisait que de grignoter. Elle simulait un air parfaitement détendu, aussitôt trahie par sa voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire et ses raclements de gorge incessants.

À l'écran, Mike Flickerman faisait un résumé des évènements de la journée : on vit Harry discuter avec Remus, puis de brèves images de Ron et Hermione. Nyx ne montrait plus qu'un intérêt limité à cette émission de télé-réalité et ses deux parents semblaient l'avoir enfin remarqué. Aussi ils s'étonnèrent-ils lorsqu'elle prononça après avoir généreusement arrosé ses frites de ketchup :

– Je vais le faire. Je vais accepter le contrat d'élève-figurante.

– Quoi ? Tu en es absolument sûre ? demanda son père.

– Certaine. Je pense que je pourrai en tirer de bons avantages pour mon avenir, mentit-elle.

Ses parents n'étaient pas dupes. Ils se doutaient bien que la visite des huissiers y était pour quelque chose, mais curieusement ils étaient soulagés qu'elle fasse ce ''sacrifice''.

– J'ai demandé à Cha de leur envoyer mes photos par mail, tout à l'heure. La machine est en route.

– Tu n'as pas l'air très contente, fit remarquer sa mère.

– Si, je suis ravie ! Je vais pouvoir entrer dans l'univers que j'ai toujours adoré.

Patti et John Sommerhearst n'ajoutèrent rien et Mike Flickerman demanda un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Depuis la régie lunaire, Andrew Burst attendait poliment qu'on lui accorde la parole. Ses interventions à la télé étaient devenues de plus en plus régulières depuis la treizième saison. En fait, Burst était progressivement devenu un personnage à part entière du monde qu'il avait soigneusement façonné.

– _Bonsoir à vous, Mr Burst. _

– _Bonsoir._

– _Ce soir, je sais que vous avez de nombreuses choses à faire donc j'irai droit au but : __nous__ avons lancé sur notre page du réseau social des questions que les potterheads meurent d'envie de voir posées depuis de nombreuses années, expliqua le présentateur. Je sais que parfois vous nous avez __fourni__ des bribes d'informations__,_ _mais la curiosité des__ téléspectateurs__ est véritablement insatiable. Ce que nous pouvons parfaitement comprendre __à la vue__ de cet univers complexe et fascinant dans lequel nous nous plongeons volontiers à chaque épisode... _(Andrew Burst inclina légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement) _Une des questions ayant reçu le plus de votes est la suivante. Regardez ! _

Aussitôt, leur image fut remplacée par celle d'une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts. La qualité de la vidéo était médiocre, comparée à celle fournie par la chaîne. Elle dit :

– _La question que je pose à Andrew Burst est la suivante : « Qui sont les parents de Harry et comment prennent-ils le fait de voir leur fils évoluer dans un monde parallèle au nôtre sans avoir le moindre contact avec lui ? » _

L'antenne fut rendue au présentateur et au producteur qui semblait, comme à l'ordinaire, pensif.

– _Lorsque la mère de Harry est arrivée dans notre fondation__,_ _elle n'était encore qu'adolescente. Elle est entrée dans notre programme de grossesse __non désirée__ et nos médecins l'ont rapidement prise en main. Elle est restée dans notre centre jusqu'à son accouchement et a signé tous les papiers conformes à sa cession de droits parentaux. En ce qui concerne le père, nous avons que très peu __d'éléments__. Selon le dossier__,__ il travaillait à l'époque dans un fast-food à mi-temps. Avoir un enfant aussi tôt pour eux était... une catastrophe. Ils espéraient sans doute s'assurer un avenir brillant et avec un bébé, ces plans étaient lourdement compromis, voyez-vous ? Ma fondation leur a permis de se soucier de __problèmes__ plus actuels tout en leur garantissant que cet enfant – enfin, le leur – serait bien traité. Bien entendu, la mère de Harry était au courant que nous voulions en faire le héros d'une série télévisée. Elle touche d'ailleurs quelques royalties et je la salue__, __car je sais qu'il lui arrive de regarder l'émission de temps à autre... Enfin, même si au départ elle était un peu réticente elle a rapidement compris qu'il était de l'intérêt de tous de confier son bébé à des personnes plus compétentes et qui __sauraient __de quelle manière faire fructifier cette naissance. Harry n'était que __présélectionné__ à ce stade-ci puisqu'il y __avait__ d'autres jeunes mères. __Rappelez-vous__ que les téléspectateurs avaient eu le choix, à l'origine, entre une fille et un garçon. C'est vous, derrière votre écran, qui avez fait toute la différence. En ce qui concerne la seconde partie de la question, il est_ _vrai que j'ignore ce que __doivent __ressentir les parents biologiques de Harry en le voyant à la télé. En tant que père, je peux comprendre que cela leur fasse bizarre. Mais ils ne se sont jamais __plaints__ depuis l'existence même de l'émission, au contraire. On permet d'ailleurs à la mère de Harry de tricoter elle-même les pulls qu'il a pour Noël depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. Elle est toujours ravie de le faire._

– _J'ignorais tout cela et c'est très intéressant. Passons à la seconde question : « Comment avez-vous créé la cape d'invisibilité ? »_

John Sommerhearst augmenta le volume de la télévision tandis que Vector rangeait soigneusement dans son ventre les vaisselles sales.

– _C'est une idée qui m'a traversé alors que je n'étais qu'au lycée. Notre professeur de chimie nous avait donné plusieurs exercices à faire à la maison. Je me souviens très bien qu'on travaillait sur la séquence de la lumière. Il y avait au bas de mon manuel un encadré qui stipulait que __la__ calcite avait la propriété phénoménale de séparer la lumière en deux. Et j'étais là à me demander ce que __c'était __que__ la__ calcite, vous voyez. J'étais du genre élève très scrupuleux à vouloir tout savoir, un peu __comme Hermione Granger. C'est typiquement le genre de personne que j'étais, fut un temps. Donc__, __je suis parti à la bibliothèque et j'ai découvert __qu'outre__ cette propriété de scinder la lumière, __la__ calcite peut la réfléchir ou même l'emmagasiner – en quelque sorte – pour avoir une autre couleur. Enfin, je schématise, en gros. Donc j'ai gardé cette idée de côté jusqu'à l'université où on a davantage __approfondi__ ça. Ça m'a pris cinq ans de ma vie de mettre ce projet au point avec un de mes amis de la fac. On s'est servi __de la__ calcite et on l'a __transformée__ pour __qu'elle__ puisse imprégner des bandelettes de tissus. Puis on a étendu le projet à la taille humaine. La plus grande difficulté à laquelle nous nous sommes heurtés c'est qu'au départ, la cape ne fonctionnait qu'en deux dimensions. Donc si quelqu'un arrivait derrière vous, il vous voyait parfaitement tendre un drap pour passer inaperçu... Du coup, on a __remanié__ notre recette pour qu'elle puisse épouser tous les contours d'une silhouette, membres inclus. En fait, on n'est pas réellement invisible. On est en illusion. C'est quelque chose..._ (Andrew Burst semblait chercher ses mots, les yeux levés) _comme les miroirs déformants des foires. Vous croyez ne pas vous voir__,__ mais en réalité vous êtes bel et bien là. On trompe juste l'oeil humain. Mais des animaux, comme les chats, parviennent à percer le leurre de la cape d'invisibilité grâce à leur vision phénoménale. Nous aimerions vraiment commercialiser les capes d'invisibilités, mais pour des questions liées à la sûreté du territoire, de terrorisme et autres choses comme ça, les gouvernements_ _nous l'ont interdit._

À l'entendre, il était évident que des choses comme le terrorisme n'étaient que de vagues préoccupations de mortels indignes de son intérêt. Nyx renversa un peu de limonade à côté de son verre tandis que Vector partait passer l'aspirateur à l'endroit où se tenait il y a quelques heures à peine leur canapé.

– Cet homme est purement brillant, nota John Sommerhearst. À croire qu'il a vécu cent vies avant d'en arriver là. Tu savais qu'il avait sauté trois classes ?

– Ca ne m'étonne pas, répondit sa femme en savourant son café. C'est une tête, quand même. Et il a combien de diplômes ?

– J'en sais rien, mais un sacré paquet faut croire.

Nyx reporta son attention sur le téléviseur où Mike Flickerman posa sa toute dernière question :

– … « _Avez-vous l'intention de faire naître des enfants de Harry, si c'est le cas, que __deviendraient__-ils par la suite ? » _

– _Il est bien trop tôt pour parler de ça maintenant. L'avenir de la série s'écrit au fur et à mesure. Pour l'instant, Harry n'a que quinze ans et n'a toujours pas eu son premier baiser. Il est difficile à l'heure actuelle de se projeter aussi loin. Bien sûr, j'y ai vaguement pensé_, _mais cela dépendra de nombreux facteurs. Si Harry parvient à trouver la femme qui lui correspond et que leur relation se stabilise au point d'avoir un enfant, ça sera sans doute le premier bébé né sur un plateau de télé-réalité. Pour ça, il faudrait qu'une actrice soit __consentante__ à l'idée de porter son enfant et de céder ses droits à la production tout en jouant le rôle de mère sans l'être dans les faits. C'est quelque chose de vraiment délicat et je préfère balayer ce genre de questionnement __tant qu'on n'y est pas__. _

– _Merci de nous avoir répondu et nous nous reverrons sûrement demain pour faire un nouveau point sur les évènements de la journée. _

Le nouveau jingle de l'émission « _Fireworks_ » de Nicholas Hooper résonna à travers la cuisine. Patti se permit de dodeliner de la tête en voyant la liste extraordinairement longue des acteurs et collaborateurs.

En haut à droite, une petite vignette dévoilait les images de la soirée : Harry débarrassant son assiette dans l'évier, Ginny regardant Tonks changer de couleur de cheveux, Kreattur astiquant le portrait de Mrs Black et bien d'autres choses encore. Ce qui interpella Nyx fut la série de logos de partenaires allant de l'alimentation, aux vêtements jusqu'à l'informatique. Elle devrait sans doute regarder ça de plus près, un jour.

– Alors, tu es vraiment décidée à le faire ? demanda sa mère. Je veux dire... devenir actrice ?

– Plus que résolue.

Ooo

La semaine suivante, Nyx se réveilla aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Elle devait se préparer pour son audition devant les jurys de Harry Potter. Elle avait reçu un mail très enthousiaste de la part de la production qui n'attendait que leur prochaine rencontre. À leur plus grand regret, ses parents ne purent l'emmener à Londres à cause de leurs cours de la journée.

Patti Sommerhearst prépara son déjeuner et rangea une mèche de ses cheveux en lui souhaitant bon courage. Nyx la voyait faire de grands signes de la main, toujours enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre, quand la voiture de ses grands-parents s'éloigna avec elle. Une certaine angoisse monta tandis qu'elle bouclait sa ceinture et que sa maison ne fut plus visible à travers le pare-brise arrière.

Londres serait sans doute gigantesque. Nyx aurait aimé que Cha l'accompagne, mais elle avait plusieurs interrogations dans la journée. Sur ses genoux, son portable la narguait. Elle mourait d'envie de partager son angoisse avec quelqu'un, mais tout le monde dormait.

À cause de sa jambe en acier, son grand-père ne pouvait pas conduire. Il sifflotait à l'avant, côté passager, en regardant son épouse tenir fermement le volant. Bree O'Weil ne semblait pas très à l'aise à ce poste mais s'abstenait de tout commentaire. Apparemment – et si Nyx avait bien compris – ses grands-parents espéraient qu'elle obtienne ce travail afin de pouvoir s'en vanter parmi leurs connaissances et amis de la résidence de retraités.

L'autoroute était quasiment vide à cette heure-ci, mais une fois aux abords de la périphérie de la capitale, ce fut une tout autre affaire. Le chassé-croisé des cadres et employés se rendant sur leur lieu de travail donna le vertige à Nyx tandis que les hautes tours de la City ombrageaient la route.

– Tu as ton curriculum vitae ?

– Ils l'ont déjà depuis ma première audition, répondit Nyx à sa grand-mère. Je l'ai juste mis à jour sur leur site.

– N'oublie pas d'être souriante, d'accord ? Ils te poseront certainement des questions désagréables pour te tester et voir les limites de ta motivation. Et ne te laisse pas impressionner par les autres candidats... Oh, et mets-moi un col roulé. Ta tenue est absolument indécente.

Nyx regarda son pull coupé au niveau du nombril que lui avait maladroitement tricoté Cha, ainsi que son short en jean et ses tennis.

– Bah quoi ? Maman trouve ça bien.

– Ta mère n'a strictement _aucun_ goût. Y'a qu'à voir avec qui elle est mariée...

Si elle n'était pas en ce moment même en train de conduire, Nyx aurait probablement essayé de l'étrangler. En fait, c'était grâce à son look que les recruteurs l'avaient recontactée. Nyx prit un certain plaisir à mettre en place son énorme boucle d'oreille en or longeant tout le long de son oreille pour en recouvrir le lobe. Dans le rétroviseur, ses grands-parents lui jetaient des regards mauvais.

Ils finirent par se garer dans un parking souterrain et Nyx attrapa sa minuscule valise rouge dans le coffre : les figurants sélectionnés devaient passer une nuit dans un dortoir commun pour voir s'ils s'entendaient bien entre eux. Bree et Garrett O'Weil dormiraient, eux, à l'hôtel, préalablement réservé par la production. Dans l'ascenseur, Nyx mit son portable en mode silencieux et se tritura les doigts de nervosité. Une fois au quinzième étage, ils avancèrent tous les trois prudemment jusqu'à l'accueil.

– B-Bonjour, dit Nyx. On est venu là pour...

– L'audition ? devina la secrétaire. Viens par là. C'est juste ici. Ce sont tes grands-parents ?

– Oui.

– Enchantée. Votre petite-fille est entre de très bonnes mains. Et si vous vous rendiez dans notre restaurant à l'étage juste en dessous histoire de prendre un délicieux petit-déjeuner ?

– Eh bien, ça ne serait pas de refus, gloussa Mrs O'Weil. Viens, Garrett.

En les voyant s'éloigner, Nyx ne fut pas rassurée, mais on ne lui laissait pas le choix. Dans la salle d'attente, il y avait déjà cinq autres adolescents, leurs sacs ou valises sous leur siège ou devant eux. Ils se regardèrent tous en chiens de faïence alors que la secrétaire refermait juste derrière elle.

Nyx attrapa une revue en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil aux autres ''concurrents'' : il y avait des jumeaux aux traits asiatiques qui écoutaient de la musique depuis le même baladeur, une fille gigantesque dont les jambes atteignaient la table basse, une autre incroyablement belle et bien formée et un garçon qui aurait pu faire quelques couvertures de magazines.

Elle ignorait ce qu'on lui demanderait précisément pour cette audition. La première fois, elle avait dû apprendre quatre répliques types (« _Je me demande quel exercice on va faire aujourd'hui en sortilèges_ ? », « _Tu crois que c'est un temps pour aller dehors_ ? », « _On raconte que les Tornades de Tushtill sont les mieux placées pour remporter le prochain tournoi_ ! », « _Je crois les avoir __vus__ partir par ici_... ») et les lancer d'un air convaincant. Cette fois, aucune fiche de conduite n'avait été distribuée. Ce n'est que dix minutes après son arrivée qu'une femme entra avec une liste. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et une peau incroyablement pâle, contrastant avec son tailleur noir.

– Rory Benchill ?

Elle les regarda tous d'un air impérieux et le garçon très séduisant se leva. Les autres candidats quittèrent la pièce chacun à leur tour et ce n'est qu'aux alentours de dix heures moins le quart que la femme revint pour elle.

– Nyx Sommerhearst ? Enchantée, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. C'est par là.

Elles traversèrent un long corridor apparemment vide. La femme ouvrit une nouvelle porte et la laissa entrer. En face d'elle, et sans aucune surprise, Nyx trouva une table à laquelle étaient assis neuf juges.

– Au fait, je suis Samantha Runford, se présenta-t-elle en s'installant au milieu de ses collègues. C'est moi qui t'ai écrit le courrier. Bien, place-toi sur la croix juste devant (Nyx avança d'un pas). Donc, nous te rappelons que tu es filmée tout au long de ton audition. Avant de venir te chercher nous avons consulté ton curriculum vitae. Tu as fait une pub pour des céréales quand tu avais neuf ans, c'est bien ça ?

Nyx acquiesça. Elle en gardait un souvenir très vague mais se souvenait s'être amusée comme une folle.

– Et depuis, tu n'as rien fait comme passage à la télé ou dans une sitcom... ?

– Euh, non. Mais j'ai fait figurante dans des émissions. Enfin, vous voyez les personnes qui applaudissent et sourient derrière.

Samatha Runford traça une croix sur un formulaire en marmonnant un « mmh » peu engageant.

– Est-ce que tu as une idée d'en quoi consiste ton métier de figurante et quelles sont les qualités requises ? ou devrais-je dire ''silhouette'' puisque tu seras amenée à prendre discrètement la parole pour donner de la vie à ce cadre.

– Eh bien, je devrai être discrète, patiente et efficace. Je devrai suivre la planification des épisodes à la lettre ainsi que les instructions de mes supérieurs et connaître sur le bout des doigts le monde de Harry Potter.

La réponse sembla convenir à Miss Runford qui lui tendit un papier.

– Voici un emploi du temps type d'un étudiant à Poudlard de quatrième année. Regarde-le et je vais te poser quelques questions, comme si moi aussi j'étais dans ta classe, d'accord ? Tu devras rester naturelle et me donner ton avis sur chacune des matières. C'est parti (Elle se gratta la gorge). Oh non, on a Potion dès le lundi matin !

– Mais regarde, on commence à neuf heures tous les jours, rétorqua Nyx d'un ton enjoué. C'est quand même mieux que l'an dernier, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Ouais, peut-être, minauda Samantha, mais on a quand même deux fois Histoire de la Magie. Est-ce que c'est si important de savoir où vivent les trolls ?

– Je suppose. Ils pourraient nous poser cette question aux examens. Sans oublier que d'après ce qu'on raconte, il y en a eu un dans les cachots... Tu te rends compte ? Un troll à Poudlard !

Nyx fut passablement écoeurée de l'aisance avec laquelle elle débitait ce tas d'âneries, pourtant, elle continua sur sa lancée en pensant très fort à ses parents :

– Tu crois qu'on aura qui comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année ? demanda Samantha Runford.

– Je n'en sais absolument rien, avoua Nyx, défaitiste. J'espère juste qu'il ou elle sera moins tarée que l'auror qu'on a eu l'an passé (Un léger rire s'éleva du côté du jury). Son œil me donnait des haut-le-coeur et dès qu'il se posait sur moi, j'en avais des frissons partout.

– Ca suffit pour cet exercice, Nyx, dit la recruteuse. On va passer à un autre.

Ils évoquèrent ensemble les manières de se repérer dans le château ou des façons de se conduire en cours (même si seuls les figurants de l'année de Harry étaient concernés).

– Passons aux réponses types que tu devras fournir à Harry s'il te demande un renseignement, prononça Samatha. En général, il ne demande rien aux autres élèves et les observe à peine mais nous devons nous parer à toute éventualité. Donc si Harry te demande l'heure où l'endroit où peut bien se trouver un professeur, tu réponds sans aucune hésitation. Le tout c'est de rester calme et naturelle.

Nyx se prêta au jeu qui se termina au bout d'une dizaine de minutes quand on en vint à une partie beaucoup plus complexe : la magie. D'après ce que lui avait dit Sam, chaque figurant possédait sa propre baguette magique, mais d'une technologie moindre que celles qu'avaient les acteurs du casting officiel.

Par exemple, la baguette magique de Nyx – sycomore, crin de licorne, 26 centimètres et étonnamment sifflante – ne pouvait réaliser que les sorts de « _Lumos_ », « _Wingardium Leviosa_ », «_ Accio_ », «_ Reparo_ » et produire des étincelles vertes. Elle fonctionnait par reconnaissance vocale en mémorisant la voix du premier ''sorcier'' qu'elle entendrait. Il suffisait pour cela de la programmer dès sa sortie de l'emballage. En tenant sa baguette, Nyx dû s'avouer impressionnée.

– Eh bien, faites le geste, s'impatienta un homme au crâne dégarni une fois que sa baguette fut configurée.

– Oh, euh, _Lumos_ !

Aussitôt, un rai bleuâtre sortit de sa baguette et inonda de lumière la salle d'audition. Nyx ne put s'empêcher d'être stupéfaite pendant quelques secondes. Elle était très tentée de demander comment ils faisaient pour réaliser ces sortilèges et les incorporer dans un si petit objet.

– Nous synchronisons les baguettes une fois par mois, éluda Samantha en froissant avec énergie le papier d'emballage, histoire de vérifier qu'aucune ne présente un dysfonctionnement. Parfois, en certaines occasions, nous y ajoutons un sort. Par exemple, les journées spéciales Saint-Valentin, vous pourrez invoquer des pétales de roses (Nyx avait déjà vu ça à la télévision). Je pense que cette audition a été plutôt concluante, non ? (Ses associés hochèrent tous de la tête) Et si vous passiez dans la salle d'à côté pour qu'on prenne vos mesures ?

– Mes mesures ?

– Oui, pour votre uniforme de Poudlard et vos vêtements de tous les jours.

– Quoi ? Je ne porterai pas mes vêtements, s'étonna-t-elle.

– Malheureusement, Harry pense être en 1995 et votre tenue vestimentaire est très loin de ce qu'il connaît. Bien sûr, nos stylistes essaieront de conserver votre personnalité, mais vous porterez leurs créations... celles de la collection automne/hiver de Harry Potter.

Plusieurs fois par an, la production sortait une gamme de vêtements que portaient les figurants à l'écran. C'était un bon moyen de vendre leurs produits en les présentant sous leurs meilleurs jours. Nyx aurait dû s'en souvenir. Elle passa dans la pièce voisine où l'attendaient un homme et deux assistantes qui riaient tous ensemble. L'homme était grand et avait la peau sombre. C'était le styliste officiel de l'émission et Nyx avait son nom sur le bout de la langue.

– Grimpe, lui dit-il en désignant le podium circulaire.

Il l'évalua rapidement du regard et ordonna à son assistante d'un vague geste de la main de prendre ses mesures.

– C'est toi qui t'es fait ça ? Ta teinture, ajouta-t-il en désignant ses cheveux – un dégradé allant du bleu-vert au violet – d'un coup de menton.

– Non, c'est ma meilleure amie.

– J'aime beaucoup.

Il lui fit enfiler une robe de sorcière par-dessus ses vêtements, des épingles coincées entre ses dents. Nyx remarqua que l'intérieur de ses ourlets était de couleur émeraude.

– Est-ce que ça signifie que je serai à Serpentard ?

– Je crois bien, admit-il. En tout cas, on m'a demandé de travailler sur cet uniforme pour toi. Donc tout laisse à supposer que tu iras chez les vert et argent. Tourne-toi lentement.

Cela semblait durer une éternité durant laquelle Nyx se posa tout un tas de questions. Est-ce que cela signifie qu'elle verrait plus souvent Kendall ? Qu'ils trouveraient du temps pour « _se peloter derrière une tapisserie _» ? Une fois l'étape costume terminée, Nyx put enfin rejoindre ses grands-parents à l'étage d'en dessous.

– Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Bree O'Weil après qu'elle ait eu le récit détaillé de l'audition. Ils vont sûrement te faire signer le contrat d'ici les prochains jours.

– Fantastique, grommela Garrett sans une once de bonne humeur.

Nyx s'assit à leur table et partagea son déjeuner.

– Je vais envoyer un message à Papa et Maman, même s'ils doivent tous les deux être en classe en ce moment. Ça leur fera sûrement plaisir.

– C'est sûr que pour eux ça doit être la consécration, ajouta sournoisement sa grand-mère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Eh bien... depuis qu'ils attendent ça, quoi. Enfin, tu sais moi, je ne suis pas très secret de famille.

Il était évident qu'elle mourrait d'envie de tout raconter. Nyx posa sa fourchette et Bree poursuivit à voix basse :

– Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tes parents agissaient aussi bizarrement avec Harry ? Pourquoi ils avaient toujours des réactions disproportionnées en ce qui le concernait ? Et cette... cette addictologie à ce monde ? (La gorge de Nyx se noua) C'était avant ta naissance. Tes parents tentaient désespérément d'avoir un enfant, sans succès. Patti n'arrivait pas à tomber enceinte. Tu me diras, elle n'arrive pas à faire grand-chose... Enfin bref, quelques mois avant le lancement de la série, elle était tombée enceinte (Nyx faillit défaillir : alors ils avaient eu un bébé avant elle ?) mais ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Il y a eu tout un tas de complications. Vers les six mois de grossesse, on leur a annoncé que leur petit garçon ne survivrait pas. À la suite de ça, Patti est tombée dans une affreuse dépression. On a dû la ramasser à la petite cuillère ton grand-père et moi... Vraiment une terrible période. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer toute la journée et s'en voulait d'avoir perdu ce bébé (Nyx avait la bouche extrêmement sèche et retenait des sanglots). Quelques mois après ça, l'émission de Harry Potter a commencé et je suis à peu près certaine qu'elle a pu avoir un fils par procuration à travers Harry. Et ton père aussi, tu vois. Le fantôme de ce bébé les hante même jusqu'à aujourd'hui bien qu'ils refusent de se l'admettre. Puis tu es arrivée.

Nyx contempla son assiette, la vue brouillée par les larmes.

– Alors... Alors j'aurais dû avoir un grand frère, c'est ça ?

– Ouais, répondit Bree en avalant une cuillerée de gelée à la fraise. Il aurait été en deuxième année de lycée, si je calcule bien.

– Si ton père adore se dépenser dans son association de Muggle Quidditch avec tous ces p'tits gars, ajouta son grand-père, c'est parce qu'il doit sûrement se dire qu'il aurait pu le faire avec son fiston, tu vois ?

Si le moral de Nyx était déjà au plus bas en arrivant ce matin, elle ne se doutait pas qu'il aurait pu atteindre des profondeurs aussi abyssales.

– Tu ne manges pas tes frites ? demanda Bree en les trempant dans du vinaigre. Et ne t'en fais pas pour tes parents, ils n'en portent presque plus la cicatrice...

Oooo

La cicatrice de Harry lui faisait un mal de chien. Dumbledore lui avait bien expliqué que cela était dû aux humeurs de Lord Voldemort, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il ne disait rien à Hermione et Ron de crainte de les alarmer et, surtout, de mettre des mots sur ses propres psychoses. Pourtant, de temps à autre sa cicatrice se manifestait de manière sournoise et douloureuse en pleine conversation.

À l'approche de la rentrée de Poudlard, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient de plus en plus fébriles et passaient de longues heures enfermées dans la salle à manger, servant de lieu de réunion. Le sortilège d'Impassibilité de Mrs Weasley était toujours aussi efficace et les Oreilles à Rallonge de Fred et George montraient les premiers signes de faiblesse. Apparemment, ce genre de farce et attrape avait pour principal inconvénient d'avoir une très courte durée de vie.

Harry aurait aimé en savoir plus sur les avancées de l'Ordre. Est-ce que l'« arme » dont avait parlé Sirius était en sûreté ? Que fabriquait Dumbledore ? Est-ce que tous les Mangemorts étaient dorénavant retournés auprès de leur maître ? Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, la cicatrice de son front devint alors très douloureuse et il sentit son estomac se soulever horriblement.

– Ca suffit, toi, dit-il d'une voix ferme en frottant sa cicatrice dont la douleur diminua très vite.

– Premier signe de folie, parler à sa propre tête, répondit une voix malicieuse qui provenait de la toile vide accrochée dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron.

Harry se crispa et fixa la toile en espérant y voir quelque chose. Mais le sujet ne se manifesta pas ni les minutes qui suivirent, ni au cours de la soirée. Ron était enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Harry était certain qu'il s'essayait à de nouvelles coupes de cheveux pour se donner un air plus ''cool'' et à la fois ''autoritaire'' pour son statut de préfet. Désormais, il se trouvait idiot d'avoir eu une réaction aussi méprisante et puérile pour la nomination de son meilleur ami à ce poste. Quand Ron revint de la salle de bain dans son pyjama violet trop court, Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'air soucieux.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ron s'allongea sous sa couverture qu'il remonta jusqu'au menton et soupira d'aise. Si Harry ne le connaissait pas, il aurait juré que son meilleur ami ne cherchait qu'à gagner du temps.

– Non, rien, répondit-il d'un air apparemment détendu.

– Dis-moi, insista Harry.

– Je pensais juste à la rentrée. Les gens risquent d'être pénibles avec toi après tous les bobards qu'a racontés La Gazette du Sorcier. Tu penses que tu pourras surmonter tout ça ? Je veux dire, ils vont sûrement avoir une attitude très conne.

Au même moment où il terminait sa phrase, Hermione fit son apparition dans la pièce. Elle portait un peignoir par-dessus sa robe de chambre et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au couloir avant de refermer la porte. Mrs Weasley avait exigé d'eux qu'ils dorment tôt pour leur prochaine rentrée à Poudlard.

– Ginny ne dort pas encore, mais elle m'a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien si votre mère passe dans notre chambre, chuchota-t-elle en grimpant sur le lit de Harry. Alors, comment tu te sens ? Pas trop anxieux pour Poudlard ?

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait s'inquiéter pour lui ces derniers temps.

– Non, je devrais ?

– C'est juste que... (Hermione semblait chercher ses mots) qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les gens sont encore un peu fébriles et secoués. J'ai peur que tu te sentes dépassé par les évènements, tu vois.

– J'aurai deux préfets pour veiller sur moi, plaisanta-t-il.

Ron remua dans son lit, se plaçant sur le côté pour mieux les voir dans la semi-pénombre.

– Tu sais, j'ignore si c'était une bonne idée de m'avoir nommé préfet, finit par murmurer son meilleur ami. Je veux dire... Ca aurait dû être toi.

– Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es un très bon sorcier, Ron. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais été nommé à ta place. Je n'ai pas de meilleures notes que toi en cours... et n'oublie pas que c'est là-dessus qu'on est choisi, entre autres (Harry ne mentionna pas le fait que Dean était certainement plus brillant qu'eux). Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Lupin au dîner de toute manière ? Seuls les élèves fiables ont accès à ce statut.

Ron arbora un large sourire et Harry sut que son cœur était désormais plus léger.

– Je suis content que vous soyez là pour m'épauler, confia le Survivant après un moment de silence. Vous êtes de vrais amis et je vous en serai toujours redevable. Alors... Alors même si je m'énerve sans raison, même si je deviens insupportable, j'espère que vous ne serez jamais fâchés contre moi très longtemps.

– Comment on pourrait t'en vouloir Harry ? demanda Hermione. Tu as vécu quelque chose de très dur... c'est normal d'être autant bouleversé.

– Tu aurais fait la même pour nous, vieux, assura Ron.

Ooo

Dawn avait un goût affreux dans la bouche.

L'hypocrisie de Juno et Arnold était stupéfiante. Il était toujours étonné de la manière très convaincante dont ils prononçaient chacune de leurs répliques. Même si c'était leur métier, Dawn devait s'admettre qu'ils étaient tous très doués. Leur appartement à Londres était loué par la production. Dylan dormait déjà paisiblement dans la chambre d'à côté. Il allait profiter de ces derniers jours de liberté dans la capitale pour aller à des concerts et participer au mondial des jeux vidéos.

Cette année, quelques acteurs assuraient la promotion du jeu « Harry Potter » sur console trois dimensions. C'est pourquoi Dawn jouerait exceptionnellement le personnage de Draco demain. Le voyage en Poudlard Express se déroulerait dimanche et il travaillerait jusqu'à mardi soir sans pause. Son frère prendrait le relai les mercredi, vendredi et samedi.

Comme à chaque supposée rentrée, Dawn avait le ventre noué. Cette année, il devrait jouer de son rôle de préfet et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le script qu'avaient rédigé les scénaristes et Andrew Burst lui-même le faisait passer pour un vrai salopard de première. Dawn regarda Harry à la télévision adresser un sourire chaleureux aux personnes qu'il pensait être ses amis... Il n'y avait rien de plus horrible que ça.

Dawn, lui, avait eu un petit aperçu de l'hypocrisie dans son cercle d'amis. Des gens qui n'étaient intéressés que par sa célébrité ou son nom. Ça avait été dur à encaisser, mais ce n'était rien de comparable avec ce que vivait Harry sans même le savoir. Il le regarda souhaiter bonne nuit à ses ''amis'' et s'engouffrer sous sa couverture puis éteignit la télé. Dawn regarda par la baie vitrée du salon Londres s'étaler sous ses yeux. De là où il était, on pouvait clairement distinguer les contours de la gare King's Cross plongée dans la pénombre...

Le lendemain matin, Dawn dut se lever à huit heures car quelqu'un tambourinait contre la porte de leur appartement. Dylan lui grogna d'aller ouvrir, mais leur agent se hâta de le faire à leur place. Il boutonnait sa chemise quand Andrew Burst en personne débarqua, flanqué de son habituel garde du corps et de son assistante. Dawn n'était pas très surpris de le voir ici puisque c'était devenu une sorte de rituel de pré-rentrée.

– Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton très détaché. Où est Dawn ?

– C'est moi.

– Ah oui, je pensais que c'était ton frère... Tu es prêt pour la rentrée à Poudlard ?

– Oui. J'attendais juste les dernières instructions.

L'assistante de Mr Burst lui tendit un bipeur-vibreur dernier cri. Cela permettait à quelques personnes du casting officiel d'être contactées autrement que par oreillette si la situation l'exigeait.

– Ca risque d'être une année très chargée pour toi, Dylan.

– Dawn, rectifia-t-il.

– Mmh, peu importe. Tu connais bien tes répliques ?

– Oui, je les connais toutes. J'ai étudié le plan avec mon professeur de comédie à plusieurs reprises. Je suis certain que tout se passera parfaitement bien.

– Il y aura beaucoup de téléspectateurs devant leurs écrans tout à l'heure, rappela Andrew Burst. Ne nous déçois pas.

– Je sais, monsieur.

Andrew Burst lui jeta un regard perçant puis finit par quitter aussi rapidement leur appartement, se dirigeant sûrement dans un autre où se trouvaient d'autres acteurs. L'immeuble entier appartenait à la production et c'était le point de ralliement du casting pour prendre le train.

Une équipe de préparation vint s'occuper de la coiffure de Dawn – ses cheveux ayant été teints en blond platine il y a deux jours –, de son habillement et des derniers ajustements des micros. Pendant ce temps, deux personnes s'occupaient de remplir soigneusement sa malle de vêtements de prêt-à-porter de la dernière collection des studios.

Chaque acteur avait le droit à un échantillon de produits bien spécifiques. Une couturière vérifia que son insigne de préfet était bien en place tandis que son coiffeur ébouriffait légèrement ses cheveux afin de lui donner un air plus décontracté que les années précédentes. Il prit son petit-déjeuner sur le pouce tandis que son jumeau fut réveillé par le vacarme. Dylan sortit de sa chambre en se frottant les yeux.

– Bonne chance, dit-il en le regardant sur le point de partir. À mercredi.

Le mercredi matin, ils devaient changer de place. Ils ne se verraient que quelques secondes, le temps de se croiser dans le couloir souterrain menant aux coulisses du plateau.

– Prends soin de toi, lança Dawn en passant la porte.

– Ouais ! T'inquiète pas.

Dawn, son coiffeur, son habilleuse, un garde du corps, son agent et deux assistants prirent le large ascenseur de l'immeuble. Celui-ci pouvait contenir jusqu'à trente personnes. Lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta à leur étage, il contenait déjà Kendall – accompagné de son assistante, Loyd et Peter jouant Crabbe et Goyle. Heather – ou plutôt, Pansy Parkinson – ne les rejoignit qu'une fois au septième étage.

– Alors les garçons, vous avez passé un super été ? dit-elle avec engouement. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir été choisie pour être préfète. Eh, Kendall, tu as reçu mon message ?

– Non, désolé, j'ai rendu mon téléphone portable hier soir.

La production confisquait tout objet électronique la veille de l'entrée sur le tournage et ne les rendait que lors de leurs jours de repos. Heather avait toujours tendance à l'oublier. Au rez-de-chaussée, c'était la cacophonie. Chaque groupe d'étudiants était géré par des assistants déguisés en sorciers d'âge mûr se faisant passer pour leurs parents. Ils avaient tous une heure de pointage bien spécifique pour arriver sur la voie 9 ¾.

Noah – qui avait le rôle de Théodore Nott – leur faisait de grands signes de la main. Noah était tout le contraire de son personnage à l'écran : exubérant et drôle. Le noyau des irréductibles Serpentard se forma et attendit que « Lucius Malfoy » et d'autres supposés parents viennent les escorter à leur tour. Chaque groupe avait un numéro auquel il était affilié donnant l'ordre de leur entrée sur scène. Ils étaient le numéro 37 avec quelques autres élèves.

Grâce à un tunnel, l'hôtel était directement connecté à un passe-muraille donnant accès au quai du Poudlard Express. Il suffisait de marcher cinq petites minutes (le plus pénible étant de pousser leur malle). Sur le moniteur à l'écran, on pouvait surveiller en temps réel la progression de Harry qui était encore au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Il fallait que la grande majorité des acteurs et figurants soient sur le plateau avant même que le héros de l'émission n'arrive et ne s'aperçoive du petit manège. Heather et Noah mouraient d'envie de retourner à Poudlard car pour eux, c'était comme une gigantesque colonie de vacances. Dawn marchait en tête et, en arrivant au bout du tunnel, s'imprégna totalement du personnage de Draco Malfoy. Ils arrivaient dans le monde magique.

La locomotive rouge et rutilante propageait des panaches de fumée et Heather poussa un petit cri hystérique. Pour elle, c'était un véritable enchantement de retourner à l'école de magie. Un groupe de figurants passa devant eux, s'installant dans la première voiture.

Dawn vit Kendall faire un discret signe de la main à l'une d'entre eux, aux cheveux teints allant du bleu au violet. Il ignorait parfaitement où se trouvaient les caméras mais Dawn était certain qu'elles étaient déjà toutes en route. Chaque compartiment avait été réservé à des élèves en particulier et le leur était à la voiture numéro cinq, au milieu du train. Kendall aida Heather à grimper la première, et tandis que Dawn hissait sa propre malle en simulant des adieux avec son père, il entrevit la chevelure noire et emmêlée de Harry...

Un gros chien noir – censé être la forme de Sirius Black sous Animagus – avait été dressé pour japper tout le long du trajet en remuant la queue. Beaucoup de figurants faisaient semblant de rire, de le pointer du doigt ou de caresser ses longs poings épais. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Dawn se permit un discret sourire avant de monter à son tour.

.

.

.

Finalement, les parcs d'attractions ne seront pas mentionnés de suite mais ils étaient tous super et j'ai pris plaisir à les découvrir. Je pense en parler un peu plus tard, donc ne vous inquiétez pas. J'espère que ceux ayant eu les questions sélectionnées pour Andrew Burst seront satisfaits ! Comme promis, j'en ai choisi que trois. Il y en a qui étaient un peu disqualifiées d'office car elles en révèleraient trop sur la possible suite de cette fic ou étaient un peu trop dures à trouver une réponse technique. Merci de m'avoir lu et de prendre le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. Sachez que je bosse activement sur la suite – ça passe par la relecture du Tome 5 – et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !

* * *

**• **_****__**Par review :**_

**TAPEZ 1 : **Pour une interview de l'acteur faisant Sirius Black.

**TAPEZ 2 : **Pour une interview de l'acteur faisant Severus Rogue.

_– __******nda**__: Merci pour les ajouts en alert ou favoris ! Je vous __garantis__ que ça fait toujours très plaisir. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez rejoindre __******mon groupe Facebook « The Baba O'Riley »**__pour y suivre l'avancée de mes projets. Vous y trouverez un emploi du temps des Gryffondor pour la cinquième année avec les jours de pointage des acteurs dans la semaine (pratique pour se repérer, me direz-vous). _


	5. L'envers du décor

**Posté le : **25 Mai 2013. _Free like a bird._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**• ****Nyannach : **_Oui, cette fic c'est aussi pour dénoncer ce que nous on peut regarder à la télévision et le matraquage médiatique dont on peut être victime au quotidien. L'année prochaine, je pense me diriger vers des études tournées vers l'audiovisuel (mise en relation avec l'Histoire) et je pense que ça va m'apporter des choses, un esprit plus critique des émissions etc. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Cha car elle aborde toujours les choses d'un air à peu près neutre, en ayant une certaine distance. C'est très agréable de la faire intervenir. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite t'aura tout autant plue. _

**• ****Yukiteru : **_C'est vrai que Dawn dégage un certain charisme et une vulnérabilité qui le rend attachant, d'une certaine manière. Dylan, lui, est plus fort, plus enclin à accepter son sort. Il se débat moins que son jumeau, on va dire. En tout cas, j'espère que le cinquième chapitre te plaira toujours autant. Il y aura quelques nouveaux personnages (oui, encore, mais bon, je ne peux pas faire autrement pour donner du relief à cette histoire). On reparlera sans doute de Noah et les autres Serpentard du casting officiel dans le chapitre six ou sept, mais pas maintenant. Oh, et pas de Vector non plus dans ce chapitre !_

**• ****Iilaydiiz : **_J'ai pris un vrai plaisir à écrire la fête du chapitre quatre, même si au départ, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Je me demandais bien ce que j'allais pouvoir raconter. Finalement, ça n'a pas été très sorcier. Sinon, tu as bel et bien remarqué mon petit clin d'oeil à Hunger Games avec le styliste qui ressemble à Cinna (soupire). _

**• ****Nizi :** _J'avais vraiment envie d'arrêter le monde de la fic à un moment donné, mais je crois que j'y suis trop attachée pour une coupure brutale. Il faut que je trouve une astuce pour me défaire de son emprise, lol. Bon, en tout cas, il n'empêche que j'adore écrire (que ça soit pour cette histoire ou une autre) et ça c'est un fait. J'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier les aventures de Nyx, Harry et les autres ! _

**• ****Cersei : **_Wow, c'est vrai que tes idées sont très tordues. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'en commercialisant des bébés Harry, le « vrai » Harry perdrait de son intérêt aux yeux du public puisque tout le monde pourrait s'en procurer un ? Il faut bien qu'il reste unique pour que tout l'aspect commercial autour continue de fonctionner, sinon ce n'est pas intéressant. En ce qui concerne la place de Nyx dans Poudlard, il faudra attendre un peu pour comprendre vraiment. En tout cas c'était stimulant d'écrire le chapitre V. _

**• ****Coukie : **_En même temps, c'est le but de faire de Nyx une adolescente un peu « naïve » comme tu dis. Personnellement, je ne la trouve pas du tout naïve, comme tu dis. Je pense plutôt qu'elle est du genre utopique, pleine de fougue et d'idéaux. Ça ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un de naïf (je la trouve d'ailleurs très censée à bien des moments), mais c'est vrai que parfois elle est en décalage avec ce qu'elle pense et ce qui est potentiellement réalisable. Et je valide : Andrew Burst est un trou du cul. _

**Mot du bêta – Eymeric : **Salut les loulous ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un hippogriffe déchaîné après lecture/correction de ce chapitre. Plus ça avance, plus j'ai envie de me démener pour que notre déesse D Would nous concocte encore et toujours des chapitres de cette qualité. Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, vous roxxez grave. In this chapter... du rêve, du rêve et encore du rêve ! Le moment qu'on attendait tous. Notre sacrifice de poil d'elfe de maison a fonctionné ! Mouahahahaha ! Mais maintenant il faudra jouer plus gros, alors j'attends vos reviews mais aussi vos mains de la gloire bien dégoûtantes à plonger dans l'extrait de Scroutt en scandant le nom de notre déesse. Bonne lecture, j'vous love !

**Musiques : 01.**_ Just Because I Do _– Selah Sue. **02. **_Fiction_ – The xx.** 03. **_The A Team _– Birdy.** 04. **_Kill and Run_ – Sia. **05. **_Decode _– Paramore. **06. **_A Video Love _– Lana Del Rey ft Bob Marley.** 07. **_Reunion (The Truman Show) _– Burkhard Dallwitz.** 08. **_Carry you Home _– James Blunt.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

« _L'illusion est trompeuse mais la réalité l'est bien davantage _» F. Dard.

.

.

.

Nyx venait de rejoindre les autres figurants dans un wagon. Elle était censée se fondre dans un groupe de Serpentard de quatrième année particulièrement snob. Étant celle avec le moins d'expérience dans l'émission, Nyx suivit docilement la tête de file : une nana aux cheveux tirés en arrière et aux yeux proéminents.

Ils s'installèrent dans le compartiment qui leur était réservé en en échangeant des banalités (« _Et toi ton été, ça a été comment_ ? » « _Plutôt pas mal, si on __exclut__ le mariage de ma sœur. Elle s'est conduite comme un vrai tyran_ »). Le garçon du groupe – qui avait passé son audition avec elle à Londres – l'aida à mettre sa malle dans le filet à bagages.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, finit par chuchoter la fille chargée de la gestion du groupe, tout se passera bien. Je fais ça depuis que j'ai onze ans. Je sais que la rentrée à Poudlard peut être impressionnante, mais vous vous sentirez tout de suite très à l'aise.

– Harry ne s'est jamais douté que les élèves changeaient de temps à autre ? demanda Nyx, sceptique.

– Même en lui mettant les choses sous le nez, il ne remarque pratiquement rien, de toute manière... J'ai hâte que le chariot de friandises arrive. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas d'argent encore ? C'est tout à fait normal. Seuls les élèves ayant un peu d'ancienneté et quelques autres triés sur le volet ont des jetons (la fille sortit de sa poche quelques mornilles et commença à les compter). Par contre, je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant pour nous tous. Tu prendras quoi, toi ?

– Je m'appelle Nyx. Eh bien, j'ai toujours rêvé de manger des suçacides.

– C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont commercialisées encore nulle part, répondit la fille. Au fait, moi c'est Sunny. Si vous avez la moindre question, vous devez vous adresser à moi. Je fais le lien avec la prod et je suis chargée du bon déroulement des opérations.

Le train commença à s'ébranler et ce fut le signal pour entièrement entrer dans leur rôle. Sunny fouilla dans ce qui semblait lui servir de sac à main et en sortit un paquet de cartes explosives.

– Le trajet risque d'être long. N'oubliez pas ce que vous devez faire si Har-...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que Harry apparut devant leur porte vitrée, tenant la cage de Hedwige dans une main et sa malle dans l'autre. Sunny se ressaisit aussitôt et fit semblant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de sa voisine.

Nyx avait eu l'instruction de chuchoter sur son passage ou de le pointer du doigt, mais elle ne put se résoudre à le faire et se contenta de baisser les yeux, le cœur battant. Les autres ricanèrent en le désignant tandis qu'il s'éloignait, suivi de près par l'actrice interprétant le rôle de Ginny. Par la fenêtre, les maisons devenaient de plus en plus petites puis se raréfièrent.

– C'en était moins une, dit Sunny en se penchant pour vérifier que Harry était loin désormais. N'oubliez pas qu'on doit toujours être méprisant avec lui, qu'on est censé croire ce qu'a raconté La Gazette du Sorcier sur lui tout l'été, que ce n'est qu'un fou fabulateur.

Des élèves passèrent dans le couloir, se dirigeant dans des compartiments voisins rendre visite à des amis. En y regardant de plus près, Nyx se rendit compte que les figurants ne faisaient pas vraiment semblant de s'amuser. Ils avaient l'air heureux d'être ici, de retrouver des personnes qu'ils n'auraient sans doute jamais rencontrées dans un autre contexte.

– Comment tu es devenue figurante ? demanda Nyx.

– Ma mère travaillait dans les studios comme ingénieure, expliqua Sunny en abattant son joker sur la pile de cartes. Elle a eu l'opportunité de me présenter au jury bien avant l'ouverture des castings, voilà tout.

– Vous êtes certaines qu'on peut parler là ? demanda Rory (Oui, voilà, son prénom était Rory. Nyx s'en souvenait maintenant).

– Oui, t'inquiète pas, assura Sunny. Les caméras sont braquées sur le compartiment de Harry. Nous on sert simplement de décor. Alors on peut faire ce qu'on veut toute la durée du trajet du moins qu'on ne dérange pas le casting officiel.

Nyx était clairement soulagée de savoir que l'attention du monde entier était dirigée vers le fond du train. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon précaire et Rory prononça :

– C'est bizarre qu'ils ne t'aient pas reteint chez les cheveux ou mis une perruque. Je veux dire... Tu sors du lot pour une figurante.

– Ils voulaient des choses atypiques cette année, pour montrer qu'on devenait de vrais adolescents, répondit-elle simplement en faisant le tri dans ses cartes qui semblaient se donner un mal fou pour lui sauter des mains. Vous travaillez quels jours, vous ?

– Tous les jours sauf le mercredi et le dimanche, répondit automatiquement Sunny.

– Le dimanche et lundi, informa Rory. Ils voulaient m'ajouter le samedi, mais ce jour-là j'ai compétition de judo. Et toi, Nyx ?

– Le mercredi et jeudi. J'imagine qu'on ne se verra jamais sur le studio, alors.

– T'en fais pas, rassura Sunny, y'a plein d'autres gens sympas. Et puis, quand il y a les matchs de Quidditch, ils s'arrangent pour réunir tout le monde. Et puis vu qu'ils les casent d'habitude le dimanche, tu es payée le double juste pour assister à un spectacle fabuleux. Bon, j'avoue c'est moins cool quand il pleut par contre.

Sunny déposa un valet de pique sur la pile de cartes et celles-ci se mirent à crépiter dangereusement comme du pop-corn. Brusquement, la porte de leur compartiment coulissa sur Kendall.

– Salut, dit-il avec un immense sourire. Vous allez bien ?

– Bonjour, monsieur Zabini, cingla Sunny.

– Oh, je t'en prie. Pas de minauderie avec moi...

Il referma derrière lui et s'assit aux côtés de Nyx. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Nyx eut légèrement plus chaud. Elle détourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre le train traverser les champs d'un vert éclatant.

– Je vous présente Kendall, dit Sunny d'une voix chantante. Il était censé être notre préfet, cette année. J'imagine qu'ils vont tenter de se rattraper en le nommant Poursuiveur de l'équipe Serpentard.

Nyx eut un sourire amusé et tendit la main à Kendall :

– Enchantée, dit-elle innocemment.

– Moi de même, répondit Kendall en arborant un sourire en coin.

– Tu veux jouer avec nous ? proposa Sunny. On fait une partie de cartes explosives.

– Je jouerai avec elle, si tu le permets.

Apparemment, Sunny n'en avait rien à faire que Kendall et Nyx partagent leur jeu. Nyx pouvait presque sentir sa joue contre la sienne tandis qu'elle écartait ses cartes en éventail. Kendall tira une reine de trèfle et la jeta sur la banquette d'en face. Dès lors, le tas se mit à propager un grondement sourd puis explosa tel un pétard. Nyx cria et les autres éclatèrent de rire.

– Ça fait toujours ça la première fois, déclara Kendall d'un petit ton supérieur.

Nyx lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes et Sunny rassembla les cartes.

– Tu n'as pas de préparation de scène ? interrogea la chef d'équipe.

– Non, mon personnage n'intervient qu'à la reprise des cours de potions, donc demain, quoi. Tu restes demain, Nyx ?

– Non, je repars par métro dès le matin, après le petit-déjeuner. Je suis juste là exceptionnellement pour la rentrée et je travaille le mercredi et jeudi. Je crois que c'est notre seul jour commun.

– Vous... Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Rory en déposant sur ses genoux un plateau d'échec version sorcier.

– On vit dans la même ville, répondit Nyx, évasive.

– Et on est dans la même équipe de Muggle Quidditch.

Kendall étala son bras sur la banquette, ses doigts effleurant l'épaule de Nyx.

Leur discussion était toujours centrée – d'une manière ou d'une autre – sur le monde potterien quand Dawn Manford passa devant leur compartiment après s'être ébouriffé les cheveux, flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle. Draco Malefoy entrait en scène. Sur son passage, quelques figurants le regardèrent ou lui lancèrent des sourires encourageants (Peut-être s'imaginaient-ils que c'était Dylan. C'était le plus sympa des deux et on avait tendance à les confondre).

Dawn prit une profonde respiration et finit par arriver devant la porte vitrée de la voiture de Harry. Il y avait tout le monde : Juno, Arnold, Maggy – qui jouait Luna et entrait ainsi dans le casting officiel – Tom et Cathy. Harry leva la tête tandis que Dawn commençait à ricaner bruyamment.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança Harry d'un ton agressif avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

– Poli, Potter, sinon je serai obligé de te donner une retenue, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

Harry avait incontestablement grandi durant ses grandes vacances : c'était plus flagrant ici qu'à l'écran. Sans pouvoir se l'avouer, Dawn se rendait compte que ça lui faisait plaisir de le revoir, alors il esquissa un sourire en coin.

– Tu vois, reprit-il, contrairement à toi, j'ai été nommé préfet, ce qui signifie que contrairement à toi, j'ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions.

Dawn détestait cette réplique, mais il y mettait tout le mordant du monde (si cela était possible).

– C'est ça, répliqua Harry, mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors sors d'ici et fiche-nous la paix.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Dawn ne put s'empêcher d'être blessé, pinçant les lèvres.

– Dis-moi, Potter, quel effet ça fait de se retrouver deuxième derrière Weasley ? demanda-t-il.

Dawn distingua clairement une légère once de douleur passer dans les yeux de son supposé rival. Les scénaristes de Andrew Burst savaient appuyer là où ça faisait mal, définitivement. Harry baissa la tête en serrant légèrement trop fort la chocogrenouille qu'il avait dans la main.

C'était toujours le même air, la même envie de se donner des gifles quand il voyait Harry dans cet état. Il avait beau faire semblant que ses répliques ne l'atteignaient pas, pourtant c'était souvent tout le contraire. Depuis leur première année, c'était la même histoire et ce n'était pas prêt de finir. Si seulement les téléspectateurs avaient voté 2 il y a quatre ans de cela, s'ils avaient eu l'audace de l'envoyer à Serpentard, Harry et lui seraient sans doute les meilleurs amis du monde.

– Ferme-la, Malefoy, répondit Juno d'un ton sec.

– Tiens, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, commenta-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait narquois. En tout cas, fais attention à toi, Potter, parce que je vais te suivre à la trace, comme un _chien_, et si jamais tu fais un pas de travers...

– Fiche-le camp ! ordonna Juno en se levant, cette fois-ci.

Toujours en ricanant, Dawn lança un dernier regard venimeux à Harry et s'en alla, suivi de Crabbe et Goyle. Quand la porte du compartiment claqua, Dawn était certain d'avoir parfaitement rempli sa mission. Burst avait bien insisté pour faire une allusion à l'Animagus de Sirius Black. Il l'avait fait, alors...

– Beau travail, commenta Peter (jouant Goyle) en lui infligeant une légère tape dans le dos. Nous on va aller voir ce qu'il se trame du côté des septième années. On a prévu une petite fête ce soir. Tu viens avec nous ?

– J'ai envie de rester un peu seul.

Dawn entra dans le compartiment qui lui était réservé et tira le rideau avant de s'affaler sur la banquette. Finalement, il aurait préféré que ce soit Dylan qui s'occupe de la rentrée...

ooo

Les Sommerhearst étaient devant leur télévision à observer les débuts de leur fille sur le petit écran.

Pour l'occasion, ils avaient invité pas mal de personnes du voisinage qui s'exaltaient de retourner à Poudlard par procuration. Dès que la caméra filait rapidement dans le compartiment qu'occupait Nyx, son père bondissait de son fauteuil et criait inutilement « _Elle est là _! » en écrasant son doigt sur le téléviseur. Il finissait par se rassoir, ému, et enfournait des petits-fours dans sa bouche.

Il était dans un état de bonheur si fort, qu'il ne prêta même pas attention au bras de Kendall posé sur les épaules de son enfant. Patti Sommerhearst, elle, n'était pas aveugle. Elle poussa un soupir ému en voyant sa fille tomber amoureuse en direct.

La chaîne de Andrew Burst – autrefois câblée – était désormais retransmise sur la chaîne nationale qu'elle avait rachetée quelques jours plus tôt pour une bouchée de pain. Ainsi, il était inutile d'acheter le moindre abonnement pour suivre les aventures du plus aimé des apprentis sorciers. En ouvrant le monde de Harry Potter à la gratuité, Andrew Burst s'assurait un public beaucoup plus modeste qui pourrait suivre les épisodes en temps réel sans passer par leur site officiel.

Il compensait cette perte de revenus par de nombreux contrats publicitaires. La chaîne câblée servait notamment de passerelle bonus, dont des morceaux coupés au montage. Les parents pouvaient entrer avec leur télécommande le nom de leurs enfants et voir un peu ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée ou suivre Harry dans les couloirs en changeant rapidement de caméra.

– Nous avons dû nous séparer de la chaîne câblée, informa Patti en servant de la liqueur bon marché à la mère de Kendall. Avec tous les soucis qu'on a par-dessus la tête, vous savez.

– J'imagine que ça va vous manquer.

– Oui, surtout au moment où Nyx entre dans l'équipe. C'est tellement dommage.

– Ne vous en faites pas, ça se passera très bien pour elle, assura Mrs Bradsprit. Vous savez, quand Kendall était entré à Poudlard à ses onze ans, la chaîne câblée n'existait même pas. On devait se fier à la production et notre instinct de parents. Mais je savais que tout se passerait parfaitement bien. Et puis, je trouve ça ridicule de surveiller nos gamins sous prétexte qu'ils passent à la télé. Mmh, pourrais-je avoir un de ces biscuits ?

– Euh, oui, bien sûr, répondit Patti, quoiqu'un peu décontenancée.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté de son invitée et poursuivit :

– Alors, si j'ai bien compris, depuis que Kendall est acteur à Poudlard, vous ne l'avez pas regardé une seule fois à la télé pour savoir ce qu'il faisait ?

– Non, il n'y travaille que deux jours dans la semaine. Il revient à la maison et il m'en parle lui-même dès qu'on en a le temps. C'est un peu comme s'il était en pensionnat, quoi. Je veux faire une distinction bien nette entre son lieu de travail et notre maison. Je ne pense pas que cela soit sain pour lui de brouiller les limites. C'est quelqu'un de très indépendant et qui a une certaine fierté, comme son père d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'il le prendrait mal que je l'observe quand il est là-bas. Même s'il est exposé au nez de milliers de caméras, Poudlard reste un peu son jardin secret.

Patti réfléchissait en grignotant.

– De toute manière, vous n'avez pas trop le temps de regarder l'émission, non ? Je veux dire, avec votre travail d'infirmière et vos nuits de garde.

Mrs Bradsprit haussa des épaules.

– Vous savez, les vrais passionnés trouvent toujours le temps et ce n'est pas mon cas. Quand je rentre, je prends un bon livre et je me mets au lit ! Oh, vous ne connaissez sans doute pas ma nièce, Nausikaa.

Elle saisit le poignet d'une jeune fille ayant un léger air des Bradsprit avec de longues tresses.

– Bonjour, madame.

– Enchantée, répondit Patti. Je ne savais pas que tu étais la cousine de Kendall !

– Très peu de gens le savent dans le coin, j'ai l'impression...

Nausikaa s'éloigna en leur adressant un dernier sourire poli. Elle quitta le living-room rempli d'invités assis sur des chaises pliantes (personne ne songea à souligner la curieuse absence de mobilier). Nausikaa se servait un verre de punch dans la cuisine quand elle entendit une voix :

– Oh, euh, t'es là, balbutia Cha en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

La porte-battante de la cuisine se referma derrière elle en grinçant légèrement.

– Oui, je... Je suis ici, dit Nausikaa, mal à l'aise en jouant avec son gobelet rouge. Quoi de neuf ? Je veux dire depuis... enfin, tu sais quoi.

Après la fête de Kendall, elles avaient fait le chemin retour ensemble et avaient beaucoup discuté. Maladroitement, Cha l'avait embrassé avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou vers une direction opposée à la sienne. Nausikaa avait été trop surprise pour l'interpeller. Au fond, elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait. Ça aurait sans doute évité ce genre de situation.

– Ça fait vraiment tout drôle, finit par souffler Cha en fixant ses tennis. Et je tiens à souligner que c'est pas mon genre d'être embarrassée pour ce genre de connerie mais... tu m'impressionnes.

– Moi ? T'impressionner ?

Nausikaa eut un petit rire.

– Je ne pensais pas que quiconque puisse impressionner la grande Charlotte Parker.

– Eh bah si, tu vois.

Cha regarda partout autour d'elle avant de soupirer :

– Ça fait tout drôle de ne pas voir Nyx. Je sais qu'elle reviendra d'ici demain mais bon, je peux pas m'empêcher de... de trouver que c'est bizarre de ne pas recevoir de messages d'elle, de ne pas pouvoir discuter ou traîner derrière le lycée. J'ai l'impression qu'on la force à entrer dans le monde des adultes. Comment Kendall fait pour supporter ça ?

– J'imagine qu'on s'y fait au bout d'un moment, rétorqua Nausikaa.

– Quand j'ai dit au revoir à Nyx pour la rentrée, elle avait l'air incroyablement tendue. Je me fais un peu de souci pour elle. Je n'ai pas envie que cette émission la détraque. Les statistiques des enfants foutrés par le showbiz sont ahurissantes. J'ai pas envie qu'elle devienne un de ces monstres de foire déjà héroïnomanes à seize ans et en désintox à vingt. Elle mérite une vie normale, avec les embrouilles qui vont avec... pas _ça_.

Elle fit un vague geste de la main et son bras retomba lourdement le long de son corps.

– C'est parce que tu tiens à elle, éclaircit Nausikaa tandis qu'on augmentait le volume de la télévision dans le living-room.

– Ils viennent d'arriver à Poudlard ! s'écria Mr Sommerhearst.

Nausikaa et Cha échangèrent un regard éloquent avant de les rejoindre dans la pièce d'à côté. Sur l'écran, les caméras activées étaient celles se trouvant juste au-dessus du quai de Pré-au-Lard, filmant l'arrivée en douceur de la locomotive rouge.

Enfin, le train commença à ralentir et ils entendirent le tumulte habituel des élèves qui se précipitaient pour rassembler leurs bagages et leurs animaux, prêts à descendre. On changea d'angle : désormais, ils avaient une vue sur la portière au numéro 15 doré qui s'ouvrit sur le visage heureux de Harry. Il resta un long moment ainsi, à admirer le château qui surplombait une partie de la région, tel un bijou surmontant un écrin.

Le bruissement discret des pins, les coups de sifflet autorisant la descente des figurants et acteurs, les hululements des chouettes, tout ceci faisait partie d'une complexe partition que composait Andrew Burst derrière son moniteur de commande. Sur le visage du producteur se jouait un sourire sinistre et il comptait mentalement les secondes avant que Harry ne s'aperçoive d'un point crucial :

– Les première année en rang par deux, s'il vous plaît ! Toutes les première année, en rang devant moi ! ordonna la voix tranchée du professeur Gobe-Blanche.

– Où est Hagrid ? demanda Harry, incrédule, comme Mr Burst s'en était douté.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Cathy (jouant le rôle de « Ginny Weasley »). Mais on ferait bien de bouger, on bloque la portière du wagon.

Harry sauta du marchepied en remarquant que derrière lui, une bonne dizaine de Poufsouffle n'osaient le bousculer ou même l'interrompre. Peut-être le croyaient-ils cinglé _et_ contagieux. La caméra continuait de suivre Harry à la trace parmi cette foule compacte d'élèves. Il progressait vers les calèches quand Juno émergea à ses côtés, l'air essoufflé.

– Malefoy a été odieux avec un première année, récita-t-elle d'un air un peu trop désintéressé. Je te jure que je vais le signaler, ça fait à peine trois minutes qu'il a son insigne et il en profite déjà pour brutaliser les autres encore plus que d'habitude...

Arnold lui lança un regard interrogatif : cela se sentait qu'elle ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Juno avait l'air de prendre ça trop à la légère. Mais heureusement que Harry était trop absorbé par un spectacle morbide pour y prêter la moindre attention. Cette année – afin de lui rappeler douloureusement la mort de Cédric – Andrew Burst avait décidé de mettre en place un stratagème en dévoilant de nouvelles créatures magiques.

– À ton avis, c'est quoi ces _choses_ ? interrogea Harry en les montrant d'un signe de tête.

À la place du vide habituel des diligences se tenaient des chevaux monstrueux, à l'allure reptilienne. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient dépourvus de toute chair, leur pelage noir collant à leur squelette. Leurs yeux laiteux et vides s'enfonçaient dans leur tête qui ressemblait fortement à celle de dragons. S'ajoutait à cela, une paire d'ailes gigantesques qui auraient pu appartenir à des chauves-souris géantes. Les chevaux restaient immobiles, silencieux, comme s'ils espéraient passer inaperçus aux yeux des centaines d'étudiants.

– Quelles choses ? demanda Arnold.

– Ces chevaux...

Tous froncèrent des sourcils, regardant autour d'eux tandis que les élèves continuaient d'affluer depuis la sortie de la gare.

– Quelles espèces de chevaux ? répéta Arnold, feintant le scepticisme.

– Ceux qui tirent les diligences ! s'impatienta Harry.

– Mais, de quoi tu parles ? dit-il, perplexe.

Harry saisit fermement le bras de Arnold et le plaça à même pas cinquante centimètres du cheval monstrueux. Il resta là, de longues secondes, espérant ne pas se trahir. Arnold ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec cette partie du scénario, car cela leur demanderait des prouesses de comédien que de feindre l'aveuglement.

C'était la même chose en deuxième année quand Harry disait entendre lui seul le Basilic et que tout le monde – malgré les grondements de la sono – devait faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. C'était un peu comme si on lui mettait un panneau bleu devant la figure et qu'il devait brailler « Rouge ! », allant à l'encontre de toute logique. Bien sûr qu'il voyait ces sortes de mutations génétiques, pourtant tel le grand comédien qu'il était, il se redressa en grattant sa joue et ajouta :

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je voie ?

– Le... Là, entre les brancards ! Attelé à la diligence ! Devant ton nez...

Les propos de Harry semblaient de plus en plus confus alors que la mine de Arnold se décomposait. Il lui lança un regard alarmé, comme s'il venait d'attraper une forte fièvre due à un virus tropical et murmura :

– Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien, Harry ?

Déconfit, Harry se mit à bredouiller que oui tandis que son meilleur ami montait dans la diligence, apparemment inquiet. Le rouge aux joues, Harry donna un coup de pied dans une pierre alors que, un peu plus loin, Draco Malfoy, suivi d'une petite bande de Serpentard, écartait de son chemin des deuxième année à l'air timide pour que ses amis et lui puissent disposer d'une diligence à eux tous seuls.

– Ne t'en fais pas, dit une voix rêveuse à côté de Harry. Tu n'es pas en train de devenir fou, moi aussi je les vois.

– C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-il en se tournant vers Luna.

– Oh, oui. Je les ai vus dès le premier jour où je suis venue ici. Ce sont toujours eux qui tirent les diligences. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es aussi sain d'esprit que moi.

Quand la calèche s'élança, Arnold préféra regarder par la fenêtre afin de soigneusement éviter le regard de Juno. Ils s'étaient disputés hors caméra sur le plateau du 12 Square Grimmaurd à propos de l'évolution de leurs personnages.

Arnold aurait préféré ne pas être préfet avec elle et leurs impressions étaient réciproques. Juno avait voulu que cela soit Dean ou un acteur inconnu qui prenne ce rôle plutôt que lui. Elle disait que c'était tout de même invraisemblable que les deux seuls véritables amis de Harry soient tous deux nommés préfets, par le plus grand des hasards. Elle était même jusqu'à aller demander un entretien téléphonique avec Andrew Burst pour qu'il envoie une lettre disant que l'insigne revenait finalement à Harry à cause d'une grossière erreur de l'administration.

Cependant, le producteur était resté ferme : Juno et Arnold seraient préfets des Gryffondor. Dans un sens, c'était plutôt bénéfique, car durant leur supposée ronde, ils pourraient s'octroyer une pause hors caméra et faire pendant une heure ou deux ce que bon leur semblerait.

Lorsque les diligences s'arrêtèrent dans un cliquetis métallique devant les énormes marches en pierre du château, Harry fut le premier à descendre. Quelques Poufsouffle disciplinés entrèrent par rang de deux ou de trois tandis que les Serpentard faisaient régner le chahut en poussant des camarades. Une fille aux cheveux teints passa devant lui en soulevant sa robe de sorcière pour ne pas la traîner dans la boue. Harry donna un bref coup de coude à Neville :

– Tu l'as déjà vu _elle _? dit-il en pointant Nyx sans le savoir.

– Euh, _elle_ ? Je ne sais pas. J'imagine qu'elle est en quatrième ou troisième année.

Neville s'éloigna et rejoignit le hall d'entrée tandis que Hermione s'approchait.

– Tu crois que c'est une Métamorphomage ? continua Harry en voyant la fille disparaître parmi le flot d'élèves. Je veux dire, Tonks nous a dit que la plupart l'étaient de naissance, mais que pour d'autres, ça se déclenchait vers l'adolescence. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'en vois à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il en hissant le cou comme s'il espérait qu'elle fasse brutalement demi-tour. C'est un pouvoir absolument fabuleux...

Juno n'ajouta rien, le laissant dans son délire et avança vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Sur les quatre longues tables se tenaient les assiettes, les gobelets et couverts d'or aux armoiries de l'école.

Le Plafond Magique était sans étoiles, laissant apparaître un ciel noir d'encre comme la robe de sorcier que portait Severus Rogue, assis à la droite de Filius Flitwick. Il avait ses coudes posés sur la table, les mains jointes devant son nez crochu. Ses yeux perçants sondaient la foule d'élèves comme s'il espérait y voir quelqu'un. Pendant un moment, Harry et lui se dévisagèrent avant qu'il ne s'asseye lentement au milieu de la table des Gryffondor, ignorant les chuchotis sur son passage.

L'absence de Hagrid lui étreignit le cœur et il en parla rapidement avec ses deux meilleurs amis avant que le silence ne revienne dans la salle. Minerva McGonagall entrait avec une file bien nette de première année minuscule et aux airs apeurés et Harry se souvint nostalgiquement de ses débuts au collège Poudlard. La professeure de Métamorphose fit apparaître du bout de sa baguette magique un tabouret grossièrement taillé et y plaça un vieux chapeau aux allures miteuses.

– Qui c'est ça ? demanda brusquement Hermione en montrant le milieu de la table.

Horrifié, Harry constata que c'était cette bonne femme du Ministère ayant assisté à son audience disciplinaire le 12 août. C'était une sorcière aux mines de vieille tante célibataire, trapue, les cheveux courts et bouclés dans lesquels elle avait glissé un immonde nœud rose.

– C'est cette bonne femme, Dolores Ombrage ! s'exclama Harry en un murmure. Elle travaille pour Fudge.

Dès lors, une déchirure apparut au milieu du Choixpeau, lui servant de bouche. Et sa chanson éclata clairement à travers toute la Grande Salle :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf  
Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf  
Les fondateurs de notre noble école  
De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole  
_[...]_  
Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait  
Où la destinée les séparerait.  
Toujours amis à la vie à la mort  
Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor  
Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle  
Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.  
Comment alors peut-on imaginer  
Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?  
J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire  
Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.  
_[...]_  
Lorsqu' apparur'nt ces quelques divergences  
Elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence  
Car chacun ayant sa propre maison  
Pouvait enseigner à sa propre façon  
_[...]_  
Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie  
De longues années libres de soucis.  
Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit  
Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.  
Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers  
Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés  
S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas  
Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.  
_[...]_  
Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard  
estima venue l'heur' de son départ.  
Et bien que l'on vit cesser les combats  
Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi.  
Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs  
Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur  
_[...]_  
Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là  
Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :  
_[...]_  
Bien que condamné à vous séparer  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter  
Il me faut accomplir ma destinée  
Qui est de vous répartir chaque année  
_[...]_  
La répartition maintenant commence._

Pendant toute la durée de la chanson, Harry n'accorda qu'une attention très basse au Choixpeau. En face de la table des Gryffondor, Dolores Ombrage semblait aux anges. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi le Ministère l'envoyait-il là ? Il comptabilisa les fauteuils occupés à la table des professeurs et comprit avec horreur qu'elle serait sans doute la nouvelle enseignante de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Lorsque le Choixpeau finit sa chanson sur une note anormalement longue, les élèves prirent du temps à applaudir.

– Il a un peu débordé du sujet, cette année, nota Arnold.

– Ça, c'est vrai.

Est-ce que le Choixpeau sous-entendait vraiment que les maisons devaient se rapprocher ? De quel danger immédiat parlait-il ? Savait-il pour le retour de Lord Voldemort ? Serait-il possible qu'un jour Gryffondor et Serpentard s'entendent à merveille comme leurs fondateurs respectifs ? Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la maison rivale où Draco semblait tenir salon, parlant d'un ton péremptoire et pompeux à propos de sa nomination en tant que préfet. Il pouvait toujours rêver.

Le discours de Dolores Ombrage, pour sa part, ne fut pas aussi limpide que celui du Choixpeau. Harry avait beau tenter de s'accrocher pour en comprendre des bribes, il n'en saisissait toujours pas le sens («_ Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner_ », « _Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant_ », « _Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité_ »).

– Qu'est-ce que veut dire ce charabia ? pensa Harry.

Il fut immensément soulagé lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole pour énoncer les habituelles règles de vie commune. Hermione se précipita pour leur faire la traduction simplifiée des propos d'Ombrage et les inquiétudes de Harry se concrétisèrent.

– Le Ministère a décidé d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard, résuma-t-elle, amère.

Le premier repas au château ne se déroula pas dans une ambiance aussi festive que Harry s'était attendu. Il piqua dans plusieurs pommes de terre frites, sans grande conviction.

Ooo

À des kilomètres de là, une femme d'une trentaine d'années regardait Harry à la télévision.

Ses yeux verts et en amande détaillaient le jeune sorcier qui décortiquait son plat tandis que devant elle, son plateau-repas refroidissait. Il avait l'air songeur, le regard perdu dans le vague tandis que Fred attrapait la cruche de jus de citrouille juste sous son nez. Mary Fuller rangea une mèche de cheveux d'un blond soyeux et foncé derrière son oreille afin de mieux l'apercevoir.

Elle aimait bien les rentrées à Poudlard car toutes les caméras étaient rivées sur son fils. Oh, bien sûr, elle faisait en sorte de ne pas trop visionner l'émission car cela lui tordait l'estomac, mais inévitablement, Mary le regardait.

La période de l'année qu'elle appréciait davantage était celle de Noël car Harry portait le pull qu'elle avait tricoté elle-même. Savoir que son fils portait quelque chose qu'elle avait touché lui procurait une sensation de bien-être incroyable. Jamais elle ne se sentait aussi proche de lui qu'à ces moments-là.

Depuis qu'elle suivait la psychologue payée par la production, ça allait légèrement mieux. Mary se sentait plus libre, moins poursuivie par son passé. Personne au monde ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Pas même ces mères qui, sous le poids de la contrainte, abandonnaient leurs enfants à l'orphelinat. Elles vivaient des douleurs différentes. Mary savait ce que devenait son fils, entendait les gens en parler sans cesse, voyait sa figure un peu partout dans les publicités sans jamais pouvoir l'approcher. Est-ce que cela aurait été préférable qu'Harry devienne un parfait inconnu parmi tant d'autres ?

Oui, incontestablement. Oui pour sa santé mentale, pour les moments de torture que lui infligeaient les médias et sa culpabilité. À cause d'elle, son fils vivrait à tout jamais prisonnier d'une illusion. Accepter les royalties de la production pouvait être interprété comme du pur opportunisme mais en réalité, en spoliant ces sommes dérisoires d'argent, Mary espérait secrètement mettre de côté pour le retour de Harry dans le monde réel.

Quand le repas dans la Grande Salle s'acheva, les caméras suivirent Harry qui se dirigeait vers la tour Gryffondor d'un pas décidé. Mary laissa la télé allumée et commença à faire le ménage. Dans des moments d'angoisse, elle nettoyait fébrilement des objets.

Cette nuit, c'était les cadres photo fixés sur le mur du living-room. Parmi elles, il y en avait une d'elle, adolescente dans une robe d'hôpital tenant un minuscule bébé brun et endormi. C'était la seule chose de Harry que la production lui avait autorisé à garder.

– _Salut_, lança la voix de Harry dans son dos tandis que Mary se crispait, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

– _Salut, Harry_, répondit Dean. _Passé de bonnes vacances_ ?

– _Pas mal, oui. Et toi_ ?

– _Oui, oui, ça c'est bien passé. Mieux que pour Seamus, en tout cas. Il était en train de me raconter. _

– _Pourquoi _? s'étonna Harry, sincère. _Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé_ ?

– _Ma mère ne voulait pas que je revienne à Poudlard_.

Mary fit volte-face, intriguée par la tournure du scénario.

– _Mais... pourquoi _?

– _Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est... à cause de toi. Enfin, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de toi, c'est aussi Dumbledore_...

– _Elle croit ce qui a écrit dans La Gazette du Sorcier, c'est ça _? devina Harry.

– _Quelque chose dans ce goût-là_.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans le dortoir. Mary ne comprenait pas pourquoi Andrew Burst lui rappelait sa différence même au travers de ses plus fidèles camarades. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire cette friction avec Seamus ?

– _Écoute__,_ reprit Seamus,_ qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le labyrinthe qu_-...

– _Pourquoi me demander ça_ ? trancha Harry, hors de lui. _Tu n'as qu'à lire La Gazette du Sorcier, comme ta mère_.

– _Ne t'en prends pas à ma mère_ ! vociféra son camarade tandis que Neville Londubat se cramponnait à son Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici_ ? demanda Ron, qui venait apparemment de revenir de sa première escorte de préfet.

Dean lui résuma brièvement la situation et Ron ne fut pas très loquace. La production avait bien prévenu Arnold que les choses tourneraient ainsi. Il le déplorait, car le dortoir avait toujours été un des endroits qu'il appréciait le plus à Poudlard.

C'était un endroit où ils pouvaient rire, jouer, se détendre sans qu'aucun scénario soit dicté. Arnold continua d'échanger une joute verbale particulièrement venimeuse avec Seamus. Finalement c'est Tom – jouant Neville – qui eut le dernier mot lorsque la dispute s'acheva :

– _Ma grand-mère a toujours dit que Tu-Sais-Qui reviendrait un jour. Et elle dit que si Dumbledore annonce qu'il est revenu, c'est qu'il est revenu. _

Harry finit par se glisser tristement dans son lit et Mary s'agenouilla devant sa télévision. Elle regarda son fils être songeur, un bras calé derrière son oreiller tandis que la caméra infrarouge prenait le relais quand Ron éteignit la dernière chandelle du dortoir.

Délicatement, une musique douce au piano accompagna les images et Mary redessina les contours du visage de Harry. C'est vrai, ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes yeux. Tendrement, elle déposa un baiser sur sa cicatrice espérant ainsi lui prendre un peu de sa douleur.

Ooo

– _Harry a l'air de souffrir du regard des autres_, déclara le présentateur de l'émission tandis que le visage de l'adolescent ne devint qu'une petite vignette en haut à droite, remplacé par celui resplendissant de Mike Flickerman. _Ce retour à Poudlard ne s'est pas exactement passé comme il l'avait prévu_.

– _Oui_, répondit Andrew Burst en jetant un coup d'oeil à un écran d'où l'on voyait son protégé s'endormir. _Je voulais prendre le scénario à contrepied. Après tout, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aurait dû lui apporter la gloire. Là, Harry se sent plus seul que jamais et l'endroit qu'il __chérit__ plus que tout au monde se retourne progressivement contre lui. Je pense que la solitude va nous __permettre d'appréhender au mieux un pan de sa personnalité qui est encore obscur pour moi. Harry ne nous a certainement pas encore livré tous ses secrets. C'est une année où l'on mettra davantage l'accent sur la psychologie, sur la manière dont un héros se construit. Le processus se met doucement en place et on essaie de le faire par des phases classiques : le sentiment de persécution et d'incompréhension générale, puis la perte d'un être cher, __ce__ dévouement pour la communauté__, __ etc. Tous les superhéros passent par ces différents caps._

L'interview se déroulait dans l'antichambre de la Grande Salle, là où Harry et les trois autres champions avaient patienté lorsqu'ils avaient été choisis pour le concours l'année dernière. Cette pièce n'était que très rarement exploitée pour le bien du tournage alors Andrew Burst s'en servait souvent de lieu où il recevait les chaînes de télévision pour des interviews.

C'était aussi un moyen pour les acteurs de prendre la parole sans avoir à se déplacer. C'était une salle au plafond haut – sans pour autant atteindre celle d'à côté – qui était entrelacée de voûtes et de grands tubes argentés affichant des données complexes aux symboles de constellations.

– _Doit-on comprendre que Harry est un superhéros _?

– _En quelque sorte, oui. Il sauve des gens à sa manière. De nombreuses personnes à travers le monde trouvent du réconfort dans ce__t univers__ magique et totalement délirant. Je veux dire, il y a les sportifs extrêmes qui organisent en ce moment même la première véritable Coupe du Monde de Quidditch dans le stade où nous avons tourné le match Irlande – Bulgarie l'an passé. _

– _Évènement qui sera retranscrit sur notre chaîne en direct tous les dimanches à partir de la semaine prochaine. Notons que le match d'ouverture sera donné par les Enchanteurs de Tchmpa du Togo contre les Bombardiers de Bigonville du Luxembourg_ ! (Un rouleau promotionnel s'étala en bas de l'écran) _Il ne reste d'ailleurs plus aucun billet. Tout a été vendu en moins de trente minutes. En même temps, quelle personne saine d'esprit __raterait__ un événement pareil, hein ? Comment __ferez__-vous pour également assurer les diffusions de Harry Potter_ ?

– _Les dimanches de septembre et octobre seront ennuyeux pour Harry puisqu'il devra entièrement les consacrer à ses devoirs. Donc nous mettons à profit ce temps mort pour y faire les matchs. Bien entendu, il y aura toujours une petite vignette consultable de ce que fait Harry en __temps__ réel et une bonne moitié de la pause publicitaire sera __consacrée__ à des images de lui. Si le match se prolonge au-delà de la journée de dimanche – ce qui est tout à fait probable dans le cas où aucun des Attrapeurs __n'aurait __saisi le Vif – nous relayerons la fin du match sur notre chaîne câblée_.

– _Je pense que ces petites précisions satisferont nos téléspectateurs ! J'ai deux autres questions __pour vous, Mr Burst, que nous pouvons regrouper en une seule : Pourquoi Hagrid est-il absent tandis qu'apparaît cette Dolores Ombrage en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal _?

Andrew Burst prit une gorgée dans son verre d'eau et prononça :

– _Nous voulions casser la routine de Poudlard le plus possible. Et, sans aucun doute, ce qui symbolisait le plus l'esprit de l'école aux yeux de Harry était le garde-chasse. Après tout, c'est Hagrid qui lui a dévoilé sa nature de sorcier, qui l'a __accueilli __ici et l'informait sur tous les petits – ou très gros – secrets du château. C'est un personnage généralement apprécié de nos fans alors... je pense que de chambouler un peu les repères après quatre saisons bien remplies à Poudlard ne peut pas faire de mal_ (Il but une autre gorgée)._ Quant à cette nouvelle enseignante en DFCM, il __faudra__ rester coller à vos écrans dès __demain__ vers quinze heures, environ. Nous nous sommes vraiment amusés à écrire la scène que vous découvrirez mais je ne peux pas en dire plus_.

– _Dans ce cas, je vous libère. J'imagine que vous avez besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil après nous avoir offert un si merveilleux spectacle de rentrée_.

– _Je vous remercie. Bonne soirée à vous_.

Andrew Burst se leva de son fauteuil et accorda un signe de tête poli au présentateur avant de quitter le plateau.

– _Sans plus tarder_, reprit Mike Flickerman d'une voix tonitruante, _voici notre second invité, le professeur le plus redouté et à la fois apprécié de Poudlard... j'ai nommé Severus Rogue, interprété par Oliver Nightingal_ !

Un homme grand, le visage aimable et intelligent, arriva dans le cadre encore vêtu de sa robe de sorcier boutonnée jusqu'au cou. Oliver Nightingal dégageait un charisme fou et il serra vigoureusement la main du présentateur.

– _Bonsoir, Oliver_.

– _Bonsoir, Mike_.

– _Quelle belle soirée, n'est-ce pas_ ?

– _Fabuleuse, _répondit Mr Nightingal avec un sourire radieux_. C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de retrouver mes collègues et cet univers_.

– _Alors, professeur Rogue, quelle nouvelle stratégie __allez-vous__ mettre en place pour mettre hors de lui notre cher Harry_ ?

– _Oh, que des choses habituelles_, répondit l'acteur. _Rien d'extraordinaire. Je le verrai demain matin, en tout cas, pour le premier cours de potion de l'année. Tout ce que je peux vous dévoiler jusqu'à présent, c'est que les exigences du corps professoral __iront__ crescendo étant donné qu'ils sont en année de B.U.S.E_.

– _Pour les téléspectateurs qui auraient __raté__ les explications de la semaine passée, sachez que B.U.S.E. correspond à Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Ce sera le diplôme que toute la promotion de Harry devra passer pour prétendre à un bon avenir dans le monde sorcier_, expliqua Mike en se tournant vers la caméra. _Est-ce que votre personnage évoluera au cours de la saison _?

– _D'après ce que m'a confié Andrew Burst cet été, on me verra un peu plus régulièrement à l'écran à partir de cet hiver. Encore une fois, __je ne peux pas__ en dévoiler davantage sur les intentions de la production__, __mais il est vrai que du contenu sera délivré concernant les directeurs de maison. Comme par exemple, la courte biographie du professeur McGonagall qui a été mise en ligne sur le site officiel. J'ai vraiment hâte de tourner certaines scènes donc ça me démange de ne pas pouvoir en parler_.

– _Finira-t-on par savoir pourquoi Rogue __déteste autant__ Harry _?

– _Mmh, en partie_, répondit l'acteur. _Le reste, ce sera au téléspectateur de le déduire à partir du peu d'éléments qu'il a en mains. Je pense qu'on appréhendera une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de cet enseignant si __haïssable_.

– _Votre récompense aux Emmy Awards il y a quelques mois vous donne peut-être un peu plus d'assurance pour aborder cette nouvelle année. Il y a eu quelques rumeurs selon lesquelles vous auriez eu pour __idée __de quitter le casting officiel pour vous focaliser sur votre carrière au théâtre, notamment_.

– _Mes __premières__ amours sont pour le théâtre et c'est vrai que ça me manquait. Je trouvais que l'émission... même si elle était pleine d'aventures et de tout ce que vous voulez, manquait un peu de vérité. C'est vrai que mes horaires d'enseignants ne m'empêchent pas de faire autre chose en parallèle. Pourtant, un travail comme celui-ci demande des efforts de tous les jours et je crois qu'on ne s'en rend pas bien compte en regardant simplement. Il faut voir de l'intérieur pour comprendre la lourde pression qui pèse sur chacun de nous pour assurer un show d'une telle ampleur quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. C'est ça la magie de Harry Potter. La vraie_.

– _Quelle est la difficulté de votre personnage par rapport aux autres _?

– _Oh, il n'y a pas à réfléchir très longtemps : la plus grande difficulté c'est de se faire profondément détester par quelqu'un qu'on apprécie. Bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas de figure__, __mais c'est vraiment compliqué à gérer d'un point de vue émotionnel_.

– _J'imagine qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil vous aiderait à être plus en forme demain matin. Je vous __reme__rcie de nous avoir accordé de votre précieux temp_s, déclara Mike Flickerman.

Oliver Nightingal sourit doucement et attendit la fin du petit générique pour se lever de son fauteuil. Il quitta l'antichambre et traversa la Grande Salle tandis qu'une dizaine de cyborgs elfes de maison nettoyaient tranquillement le sol, les cinq tables et les bancs. Il emprunta l'escalier menant aux cachots et passa devant la Salle Commune des Serpentard, plus bruyante que jamais.

Ooo

Le vacarme dans lequel était plongée la pièce donna le tournis à Nyx. Des sphères d'un vert émeraude semblaient flotter dans les airs mais, en y regardant de plus près, de légers fils les suspendaient. Dans la majestueuse cheminée en marbre ronflait un feu tandis que les figurants s'amusaient à faire voler des caisses de Bièreaubeurre parmi la foule à l'aide de leur baguette ''magique''.

– Alors, tu ne trouves pas ça cool ? dit Sunny en lui servant une pinte.

– Si, admit Nyx en plongeant ses lèvres dans la mousse épaisse. Vous faites souvent ces petites fêtes ?

– On a le droit juste à deux petites heures de détente avant d'attaquer le lendemain...

Dawn passa devant elle en dénouant sa cravate. Il monta rapidement les marches menant au dortoir.

– … même si certains préfèrent de loin le calme avant d'aborder une semaine bien chargée, termina Sunny. Je ne vais pas non plus tarder à aller me coucher. Je dois être dans les premiers à la Grande Salle, demain matin.

– Il y a un ordre d'arrivée pour les repas ?

– Oui, tu ne le savais pas ? Oh, quelle idiote je fais ! J'ai oublié de vous donner à Rory et à toi votre bipeur-vibreur ! (Elle sortit de son sac à main un minuscule objet de la taille d'un cadran de montre) C'est ce qui nous sert à savoir où on doit être et à quelle heure. Il s'accroche un peu partout que cela soit sur les vêtements, l'intérieur des sacs ou même sur la peau. Bien sûr, il faudra le garder caché et ne le montrer sous aucun prétexte à Harry. Dans tous les cas, par exemple tu vois sur le cadran du mien « 23H – coucher ». Ça nous indique notre couvre-feu à ne pas dépasser. Il sonne seulement le matin, lorsque tu seras dans ton dortoir afin de t'indiquer à quelle heure tu dois te lever. Le reste du temps, il se contente de faire deux rapides vibrations pour te rappeler un événement. Demain matin, tu verras que ton vibreur sonnera à différents créneaux : une première fois pour t'indiquer ton réveil, et une seconde pour te dire que tu dois te rendre dans la Grande Salle. En général, les heures de réveil sont aléatoires pour ne pas habituer Harry à une certaine routine et voir les mêmes élèves aux aurores (et aussi parce que certains se sont plaints d'être toujours les premiers debout quand j'étais en première année). Quand tu auras fini ton petit-déjeuner, tu resteras dans les retardataires du repas pour pouvoir emprunter le métro afin de rentrer chez toi. Mais les autres jours, ton bipeur t'indiquera à quel étage et dans quelle salle tu dois te rendre. Là, un assistant déguisé en sorcier vous transmettra vos cahiers et manuels scolaires et vous fera un cours soit de mathématique, de langues ou de géographie ou surveillera vos devoirs. C'est un peu comme de la permanence.

– Et les devoirs qu'on est censé rendre aux professeurs de Poudlard ?

– Tu crois_ vraiment_ que Harry prête attention à ça ? On fait nos vrais devoirs dans un faux contexte. Pour ceux de son année, c'est différent. Ils font semblant de les rédiger, mais en général, c'est un bureau de stagiaire qui les rédige et les leur donnent avant le petit-déjeuner. Il y a juste Arnold et Juno qui doivent vraiment faire l'effort d'écrire un truc sur leur parchemin. Je les plains.

– Et toi, comment tu fais pour réussir à l'école tout en étant figurante ici pratiquement toute la semaine ? demanda Nyx.

– Je suis les cours là, comme le prévoit le programme. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être brillante : tout le monde a la note générale de B, ici, même en étant un parfait crétin. Toi aussi tu auras B de moyenne dans ton bahut. En fait, B c'est la note minimale qu'on peut avoir. Si tu rends un ou deux devoirs dans chaque matière par trimestre, c'est compté comme un bonus et donc tu grappilles des points. Tu vois le gars, là-bas, il a A+ de moyenne.

Nyx regarda Kendall. Alors c'est comme ça qu'il pouvait être aussi investi dans sa candidature de Président des élèves de son lycée tout en étant capitaine de l'équipe de Muggle Quidditch ? Il trichait, en quelque sorte. Ce n'était peut-être même pas le très bon élève qu'on dépeignait puisqu'il n'avait aucun effort à fournir. Triste monde tragique.

– Tu n'as aucun problème avec ça ? dit Nyx. Je veux dire, dans ton ancien bahut il y a des personnes qui se donnent vraiment les moyens de réussir et là, on leur vole l'espoir de briller un peu, non ?

– T'en fais pas. Tu t'y feras très vite à ce nouveau confort... Allez, je te laisse. Je suis épuisée avec ce voyage en train. Oh, et n'oublie pas que tu dois porter sous ta robe de sorcière la collection automne de prêt-à-porter. C'est très important.

– Bonne nuit.

– 'Nuit !

Nyx resta là un moment, observant Kendall rire avec quelques autres élèves. Tout à coup, la musique s'éteignit brusquement et une femme de la régie s'avança.

– Il est vingt-trois heures moins dix ! cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha. Regagnez tranquillement vos dortoirs respectifs. Les filles à ma gauche et les garçons à ma droite. Les élèves qui ne sont pas à Serpentard, vous vous ferez escorter jusqu'à vos dortoirs. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher dans deux minutes.

Sans émettre la moindre opposition, les figurants et acteurs se dirent à demain. Nyx s'étira et alla rejoindre son dortoir. Là, il y avait cinq lits s'articulant autour – non pas d'un poêle, comme chez les Gryffondor – mais d'un tube d'aquarium. Les poissons allaient et venaient en tourbillonnant et Nyx se dirigea vers celui le plus à droite où sa malle avait été soigneusement déposée. Ses doigts touchèrent l'inscription « N.S. » et elle ouvrit le petit loquet.

À l'intérieur, plusieurs piles bien nettes de vêtements neufs (La production avait au préalable enlevé les étiquettes pour les figurants étourdis). Nyx fut frappée par une chose : des intercalaires violets séparaient les tenues avec les mentions « Dimanche », « Lundi », « Mercredi » « Jeudi ».

Ainsi, les stylistes choisissaient même les jours où ils devaient porter leurs créations. Elle sortit un pyjama bleu ciel aux motifs de gargouilles placées juste au-dessus de « Dimanche ». Sunny dormait déjà dans le lit d'à côté, les rideaux tirés. Nyx se doucha rapidement puis s'installa dans le sien avec une énorme boule au ventre. Et si, comme pour le lit de Harry, il y avait une caméra quasiment invisible juste au-dessus de sa tête ?

Ooo

Comme l'avait dit Sunny, le bipeur de Nyx vibra aux alentours de sept heures vingt. Elle prit rapidement sa douche, enfila son uniforme et attendit patiemment qu'on l'appelle une seconde fois. Rory semblait attendre le signal dans la Salle Commune avec deux premières années et un gars de septième.

– Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-il.

– On peut dire ça comme ça. Et toi ?

– Ça m'a fait un peu bizarre, quand même. Ce matin, je ne savais même plus où j'étais.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la Grande Salle où Harry et ses amis étaient déjà installés à leur table alors que les premiers hiboux du matin arrivaient. On leur distribua leur emploi du temps et Nyx attendit que la salle se vide après la première sonnerie.

Les grandes doubles portes se fermèrent lentement sur la poignée d'élèves restants et l'actrice jouant le professeur Chourave leur fit un signe de main afin qu'ils rejoignent l'antichambre se trouvant derrière la table des enseignants. Elle cocha leur nom sur une liste, puis s'assura que la voie était libre et ils descendirent tous ensemble.

– Vous procéderez comme ça à toutes les évacuations. Chaque jour ce sont des professeurs différents qui s'en occupent en fonction des cours que Harry suit dans la matinée. Bien, voici le portail.

Elle sortit d'autour de son cou un collier comportant une sorte de badge au bout et elle le passa entre deux pierres, formant une fente. Le mur se poussa sur le côté, laissant place à une passerelle en acier trempé et en verre. Il y avait d'abord un petit escalier de cinq marches de là où l'on voyait deux larges voies de métros électriques. Le professeur Chourave leur pria d'emprunter le quai de gauche et ils descendirent grâce à un ascenseur vitré.

Là les attendaient quatre assistants portant les tee-shirts violets de la production. Le premier vérifiait une seconde fois leur identité et la conformité de leur emploi du temps, le second leur ôtait leur micro, le troisième leur distribuait leur chèque de prime de rentrée, tandis que le dernier leur donnait un sac contenant divers produits dérivés et des places pour un parc d'attractions potterien ouvert cet été à Londres.

Selon le prospectus, il reproduisait les diverses épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : un gigantesque labyrinthe comportant des Acromantules mécaniques ou un Sphinx gigantesque. Il y avait également un parc à licornes qu'on pouvait nourrir et caresser, des acteurs déguisés en centaures. L'actrice jouant Trelawney y faisait parfois des prédictions dans son stand de diseuse de bonne aventure et plein d'autres choses... Ses parents adoreraient sûrement y aller.

– Installez-vous plutôt vers le fond, indiqua un des assistants. Mettez vos ceintures. Le voyage durera environ trente minutes. Si vous avez besoin d'aller aux toilettes, attendez d'avoir l'autorisation du chef de convoi. Vous trouverez sous vos sièges des friandises, des gâteaux et aussi des tablettes électroniques pour vous faire patienter lors du trajet. Le code du WiFi est « Harry ». Je vous souhaite un bon retour à Londres !

Les portes électriques du métro se refermèrent après une courte sonnerie et, dès lors, la machine s'élança à une vitesse incroyable. Les autres figurants avaient déjà sorti les tablettes tactiles ou les bonbons et semblaient pour la plupart épuisés. Nyx, ayant passé une très mauvaise nuit, commença tout doucement à s'endormir...

– Vous êtes désormais arrivés à Londres. La ligne de métro Burst vous souhaite une agréable journée et à la prochaine, déclara une voix froide et impersonnelle ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle du Ministère de la Magie.

Nyx et les autres se levèrent de leurs sièges et quittèrent le quai souterrain pour rejoindre l'extérieur. À sa grande stupéfaction, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient à King's Cross. Ses parents l'attendaient là, lui faisant de larges signes de la main derrière un épais cordon violet. Et en voyant leur sourire resplendissant, Nyx sut qu'elle devrait mentir.

– Alors ma chérie, comment c'était cette première journée ? demanda sa mère avec les yeux pétillants.

– À tomber par terre. Ils nous ont donné plein de trucs ! Regardez ! dit-elle en brandissant son sac de produits dérivés contenant également son chèque de prime. On rentre à la maison ?

– Oui, bien sûr, prononça son père. Tu n'as pas de bagage avec toi ?

– Non, ils nous donnent tout là-bas et ça doit y rester. Enfin, sauf mon uniforme...

Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage tandis que les Sommerhearst marchaient d'un pas tranquille hors de la gare. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Nyx n'avait jamais eu aussi hâte de retourner à Sinuesa Valley.

.

.

.

Et ouais, une interview de Severus, mon cher ! Je dois dire que vous avez fiévreusement voté au dernier chapitre. Ça m'a trop fait plaisir. Bon ça a été assez fastidieux à imaginer puis rédiger. Je décortique toujours autant le tome 5 pour avoir une bonne base, donc peut-être que vous reconnaîtrez au fur et à mesure quelques répliques (même si j'y insère les miennes avec des réflexions propres à l'histoire). BREF, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a transporté de bout en bout parce que je me donne vla du mal. Je vous embrasse mes agneaux et à très bientôt, si vous êtes sages, **D Would**.

**• ****__****_Par review :_**

**Voulez-vous provoquer une brève rencontre entre Harry et Nyx ? **

**TAPEZ 1 : **Pour « Oui ».

**TAPEZ 2 : **Pour « Non ».

_– _**__****_nda_**___: Merci pour les ajouts en alert ou favoris ! Je vous garantis____que ça fait toujours très plaisir. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez rejoindre _**__****_mon groupe Facebook « The Baba O'Riley »_**___pour y suivre l'avancée de mes projets. Vous y trouverez un emploi du temps des Gryffondor pour la cinquième année avec les jours de pointage des acteurs dans la semaine (pratique pour se repérer, me direz-vous) et bientôt d'autres contenus._


	6. L'oreille attentive de Cha

**Posté le : **10 Juin 2013. _Offrande !_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**• ****Milie12 **: Malheureusement être "la petite amie de" ne permet pas d'entrer dans le casting officiel, mais tu le comprendras avec le chapitre 6 où tu auras davantage d'informations sur les membres qui le forment. Pour l'interview de Severus, j'ai quand même pas mal galéré à trouver le ton juste. Oh, et je suis super contente que tu apprécies les détails qui fournissent la fic (je me casse la tête à chaque fois pour fournir des explications claires et plausibles). Merci de ton soutien et à très vite !

**• ****Anonyme **: Merci de ton enthousiasme et ton vote a bien été pris en compte.

**• ****Yukiteru **: Tu n'es pas la seule à aimer Dawn, je te rassure. On le verra davantage dans le prochain chapitre, mais je n'en dirai pas plus, héhé. J'adore écrire des scènes avec lui en tout cas. C'est toujours intéressant d'avoir son point-de-vue sur des évènements à priori simples du canon original. En ce qui concerne le personnage de Luna, je pense l'approfondir plus tard. Avec cette histoire et la multiplicité d'intrigues, je ne peux pas me permettre de tout faire d'un coup, je suis obligée de doser. Là, par exemple ce chapitre sera centré sur le retour de Nyx à Sinuesa Valley puis on aura un chapitre intégralement sur Poudlard. On alternera souvent pour respecter son emploi du temps. Sinon, plein de personnes me demandent de continuer jusqu'au dernier tome, mais humainement ça demanderait trop d'effort. Donc je préfère me focaliser entièrement sur un tome et puis de le manier à ma sauce. Encore une fois, je ne peux pas en dire trop sur mes plans, niark niark niark. Oh et la chanson de répartition vient bien du T5, hein ! J'aurai jamais la folie d'écrire un truc pareil de moi-même. Pour le drarry, ça va être super délicat, c'est sûr mais je vais relever le challenge !

**• ****Guest** : Apparement, tout le monde a adoré le chapitre 5. Guh, j'ai la pression ! J'essaie toujours de donner des petits détails pour construire un vrai univers à « NYX » donc ça me fait plaisir que t'y soit très sensible. Merci à toi de continuer de me suivre avec autant d'aciduité.

**• ****Iilaydiiz **: Je fais de mon mieux pour assurer des publications très régulières mais bon, cette histoire demande un soin tout particulier pour ne pas dire d'ânerie (y'a quelques jours j'ai remarqué que j'avais confondu Dawn et Dylan dans une explication du second chapitre, donc j'ai dû updater le doc, comme quoi). Ah, Juno, on la verra dans le prochain chapitre : promis ! Pour une rencontre entre Dawn et Nyx, tu n'es pas la seule à le demander mais pour l'instant Nyx n'aura de contact qu'avec Dylan puisque c'est celui qu'elle a rencontré à la fête. Et n'oublie pas que Dawn – contrairement à son jumeau – n'est pas du genre à se mêler avec les autres adolescents simplement pour causer. Il est plus renfermé.

**• ****Polock** : Par la barbe de Merlin, je suis heureuse que tu aimes Nyx. C'est mon premier personnage féminin qui occupe une place aussi importante dans mes écrits et c'est pas simple de la gérer ou de la rendre cool (surtout que j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur quelqu'un d'aussi jeune). Merci pour tous les compliments qui font super chauds au cœur, quand même, et m'aide à continuer sur cette voie.

**• ****Ailinora** : Wow, merci à toi pour tes compliments ! J'ai pas la pression, maintenant x)'. Je vais essayer de relever le défi en faisant en sorte que ce soit toujours aussi bien (mais je garantie rien, c'est super dur de tenir le rythme d'une fic... bon au moins j'ai un support de base).

.

.

.

**Mot du bêta – Eymeric : **Salut les huluberlus ! (Ouais, fallait que ça rime en u) Comment ça va bien ? Voilà enfin ce chapitre tant attendu. Je suis passé par toute la palette d'émotions en découvrant ce texte, c'est dément, j'espère que vous en profiterez autant que moi. J'aimerais vraiment voir vos têtes quand vous allez lire tout ça ! Pour décrire la mienne, je dirais ceci : azuyhldgugdygrpâ%*/=;$efh. C'est plutôt ressemblant. Trêve de plaisanteries, bonne lecture les loulous, et merci pour vos reviews, amazing !

* * *

**Musiques : 01.** _No Angels_ – Bastille.** 02.** _Prom Song_ – Lana Del Rey.** 03.** _Bring It On_ – Seal.** 04. **_Fyah, Fyah _– Selah Sue.** 05. **_The Sound of Silence_ – Simon & Garfunkel. **06. **_Together_ – The xx.** 07. **_Go_ – Indigo Girls.** 08.**_Crazy_ – Gnarls Barkley. **09. **_Living Waters _(The Truman Show) –Burkhard Dallwitz.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

**«** _Ce sont nos choix, Harry, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes_.** »** – Albus Dumbledore.

.

.

.

Dans la Ford Anglia des Sommerhearst régnait une ambiance bien particulière. Les parents de Nyx ne cessaient de la féliciter tandis que leurs compliments semblaient rebondir sur leur fille sans même l'atteindre. Elle répondait alors du bout des lèvres qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose hormis suivre à la lettre les instructions qu'on lui avait données.

– Mais il t'a remarqué, tu sais ? lança son père qui prenait la bretelle d'autoroute direction Sinuesa Valley. Il a demandé à Neville qui tu étais. (Nyx se tendit imperceptiblement sur la banquette arrière) Ta mère et moi nous savions que tu n'allais pas passer inaperçue. Je veux dire, même de nos jours y'en a pas beaucoup des gens avec les cheveux bleus ! Alors ça ma fille, si tu savais... mon portable n'arrêtait pas de sonner à l'émission d'hier. De la pure folie.

Patti Sommerhearst calma l'enthousiasme de son mari en lui tapotant gentiment la cuisse. Mortifiée, Nyx se crispa : ainsi Harry l'avait distinguée parmi la masse de figurants. D'accord, c'était à prévoir qu'elle ne passerait pas inaperçue avec sa coloration, mais de là à ce qu'il demande pour elle... Alors cela voulait dire que pendant quelques secondes, les caméras de tout le plateau ont été braquées sur elle. Elle n'était plus vraiment anonyme.

Cette simple pensée la cloua sur place, le regard dans le vague tandis que la voiture s'arrêtait sur le parking du café-restaurant du centre-ville. Mrs Sommerhearst en descendit rapidement et promit de revenir d'ici quelques minutes. Nyx n'avait presque rien entendu. Elle se contentait de réfléchir à vive allure aux conséquences de cet événement. C'était comme si un trou – de la taille d'une télévision – venait de s'ouvrir dans ses entrailles.

Se réfrénant au maximum, Nyx ne mordilla pas son ongle couvert d'une manucure psychédélique que lui avait faite Cha avant son départ pour l'école de sorcellerie. À la sortie du métro de la ligne Burst, un assistant lui avait remis son téléphone portable et quelques effets personnels dont elle avait dû se débarrasser au préalable.

En le rallumant, Nyx sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie en voyant les messages successifs de sa meilleure amie lui relatant les choses qu'elles avaient pu rater. Ce texto l'avait fait rire : «_ L'émission Harry Potter craint. Ça pue grave du cul. C'est juste pour toi que je regarde, sinon je serai en train de me faire des bijoux en fimo_ ». Elle pianota une réponse brève précisant qu'elle serait de retour aux cours de l'après-midi.

La loyauté de Cha était telle que Nyx se demandait parfois – et même souvent – si elle la méritait. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'aurait pu songer à avoir une amie aussi exceptionnelle. Leur amitié s'était forgée il y a plusieurs années de ça, autour d'un soda à la cerise.

Betty Parker – la mère de Cha – avait invité quelques-uns de ses amis du lycée dans leur appartement. Les parents de Nyx en faisaient partie. Betty et Patti étaient toutes deux co-capitaines des cheerleaders et s'étaient voluptueusement entraînées l'une l'autre dans le cercle infernal de l'anorexie. Nyx trouvait ça glauque que cette maladie ait pu solidifier leurs liens, mais elles étaient resté en bons termes et une fois à l'âge adulte, elles étaient devenues plus complices que jamais. John Sommerhearst, lui, était extrêmement mal à l'aise parmi toutes ces personnes ayant rendu son adolescence encore un peu plus difficile chaque jour. Il considérait que c'était un véritable miracle qu'une nana comme Patti soit tombée folle amoureuse de lui.

Ce soir-là, Mr Sommerhearst s'était contenté de se fondre avec l'épais rideau encadrant les fenêtres donnant sur un balcon étroit, un verre de gin fizz à la main. Près de lui, Cha s'ennuyait ferme en entortillant ses cheveux bruns – très longs à l'époque – autour de son index. Nyx s'était doucement approchée et Cha l'avait toisé d'un air presque supérieur et dédaigneux. Elles s'étaient croisées une fois ou deux dans les couloirs du collège sans même s'adresser la parole ou savoir que leurs parents étaient plutôt en bons termes.

Cha faisait partie de ces ados un peu bizarres : telle une louve solitaire, elle arpentait la cour sans réel but précis et finissait par s'assoir contre le grillage donnant sur le terrain de basket, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Et puis Cha s'habillait de façon atypique, ne parlait à presque personne et avait l'air d'être au-dessus du règlement de l'école et de sa petite organisation. Elle semblait se foutre de tout alors que Nyx, à onze ans, était du genre élève scrupuleuse à faire ses devoirs en avance et à être bien sage en classe.

Voir Cha ici, dans un cadre aussi banal qu'un appartement – le sien de surcroît –, rendait la chose assez extraordinaire. Nyx, pendant quelques secondes, eut l'impression d'observer un animal sauvage dans son milieu naturel. Avant même qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Cha avait dit :

– Toi, tu es Verseau.

– Euh, oui, c'est vrai, répondit-elle, quoique décontenancée.

– J'ai lu ton avenir dans les cartes.

Des années plus tard, Nyx apprit que ce n'était que du bluff, que Cha faisait le coup à tout le monde et tombait par le plus grand des hasards sur le signe astrologique exact de son interlocuteur. Nyx sortit de ses pensées lorsque la portière avant se rouvrit sur sa mère. Elle tenait fermement un carton blanc qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

– C'est bon, j'ai le dessert !

Son époux remit le contact et ils s'élancèrent. Nyx rangea son téléphone portable dans sa poche et regarda, étonnée, son père dépasser leur maison.

– Où va-t-on ? dit-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude en le voyant prendre la rocade reliant leur quartier à la plage de Sinuesa Valley.

– Chez tes grands-parents informa son père d'une voix froide.

John Sommerhearst détestait si fort sa belle-famille, qu'il était incapable de le cacher correctement, même à sa femme.

– Ils nous ont invités à prendre un brunch avec eux. Ils voulaient te féliciter pour ton apparition à la télévision.

L'idée n'avait l'air d'enchanter personne. Même sa mère semblait étonnamment nerveuse à l'idée de se rendre chez ses propres parents. La maison de Bree et Garreth O'Weil était plantée derrière une haute dune donnant sur la mer. Les lambris bleus et le toit en ardoise étaient impeccables malgré les constantes rafales de sable. Nyx se demandait comment leur maison faisait pour être aussi propre en toute condition.

Ils finirent par se garer dans leur allée de garage et descendirent. Nyx aurait préféré rentrer chez elle pour se changer, car elle portait encore son uniforme de Poudlard sur le dos. Elle enleva rapidement sa robe de sorcière et la balança dans le coffre tandis que sa grand-mère leur faisait signe depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Le temps s'était comme qui dirait arrêté dans leur maison : c'était le même papier peint depuis près de quarante ans et les objets rétro – quoique revenant à la mode d'une manière fracassante – dégageaient une infecte odeur de vieux. Bree pinça la joue à sa petite fille et lui offrit un large sourire auquel Nyx n'était pas vraiment habituée. Sur la table de la salle à manger trônaient un plateau de fromages, des œufs au plat, des saucisses, de la charcuterie, des pots de confiture, du pain frais, des bols, une carafe de jus d'orange, des crêpes et gaufres. Nyx tendit la main pour en attraper une et sa grand-mère lui infligea une petite tape.

– Lave-toi les mains, dit-elle d'une voix chantante, mais pincée.

Patti la rejoignit dans la salle de bain et lui lança une oeillade indulgente :

– Je suis désolée, mais ils ont vraiment, vraiment insisté pour qu'on vienne, chuchota-t-elle. On ne s'éternisera pas trop.

Nyx se demandait comment faire pour ne pas s'éterniser à un brunch. Elle qui s'imaginait avoir un peu de répit avant les cours de tout à l'heure. En fait, être dans la même pièce que ses grands-parents la rendait clairement mal à l'aise : la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une conversation tous les trois, il lui avait été dévoilé la fausse-couche de sa mère.

Nyx se sécha les mains sur une serviette très rêche et rejoignit la pièce d'à côté. Son père semblait vouloir se faire tout petit tandis que grand-père Garrett n'avait pas bougé d'un iota pour les saluer, solidement planté dans son large fauteuil. Il ne le quittait qu'en de si rares occasions que Nyx, toute petite, s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas fusionné avec.

– Alors, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? commença d'emblée sa grand-mère.

Nyx songea qu'elle avait le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Elle tournoya sa fourchette entre ses doigts et répondit :

– C'est plutôt cool. L'élève chargée de nous encadrer est sympathique. J'ai revu un des figurants qui a fait son audition avec moi, à Londres. Il est aussi recruté pour être en quatrième année. Les gens ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Disons que c'est difficile d'arriver après pour se faire une place.

– Tu sais – enfin, tu dois t'en douter –, mais on a regardé l'émission chez tes parents l'autre soir et nos amis de la résidence de retraite nous ont répété nombre de fois qu'on avait de la chance de t'avoir comme petite-fille.

– Oh, et... et donc, je dois comprendre qu'avoir un enfant qui passe la télé est un signe de réussite ? fit remarquer Nyx. Je veux dire que maintenant qu'on a vu ma tête, j'ai une légère plus-value ? C'est génial, ça.

Elle piocha dans la pile de pancakes et les arrosa généreusement de sirop d'érable. Elle avait à peine grignoté dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard et maintenant, elle avait faim. Un silence plana après sa réponse et Nyx leva les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de son père. Il avait l'air triste et préoccupé.

– Tu penses vraiment ça de nous, Nyx ? interrogea-t-il. Qu'on est fiers de toi_ juste _parce que tu passes dans cette émission ? (Elle baissa la tête) Bien sûr qu'on est heureux, mais ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu imagines. On est heureux parce que... parce que c'est une chose excellente ce qu'il t'arrive, c'est une opportunité. Je sais que pour toi c'est difficile de l'admettre ou d'en profiter pleinement, mais je pense qu'en grandissant, tu comprendras.

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit et le repas fut expéditif. Sa mère – qui n'avait pas cours avec ses élèves le lundi matin à cause de leur leçon de gym – se hâta de l'emmener jusqu'à chez eux pour qu'elle se change et prenne son sac à dos. Vector avait salué son retour en s'inclinant bien bas et lui proposant des cookies que Nyx ignora soigneusement.

Mrs Sommerhearst accompagna son mari devant le portail du lycée en bas de la rue, et Nyx un peu plus loin à l'entrée du collège. Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée, elle redémarra et fila de l'autre côté de la ville où se trouvait l'école primaire où elle travaillait. Nyx fit volte-face et marcha en direction des portes de l'établissement. Sur son passage, elle remarqua que des gens chuchotaient ou la regardaient sans même s'en cacher. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi observée et se sentit effroyablement mal à l'aise. C'était comme si, d'une certaine manière, des centaines de caméras l'épiaient encore.

Elle grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au second étage où se trouvait la salle d'Histoire, le premier cours du lundi après-midi. En entrant, des exclamations de joie et des applaudissements explosèrent, l'assourdissant. Nyx resta figée sur le seuil et regarda d'un air médusé toute sa classe lui faire une haie d'honneur en criant « NYX ! NYX ! NYX ! ». Un garçon siffla et entama l'hymne de l'école avec entrain. Si Nyx n'avait pas eu pour seul exploit d'être apparue dans une télé-réalité, cette attention aurait presque pu la toucher. Mais là, elle était simplement mortifiée à l'idée que tout ce chahut lui était entièrement destiné.

En regardant à sa droite, elle constata que Mr Aaron, le professeur d'Histoire, n'applaudissait pas. Il restait assis derrière son bureau, les bras croisés, et dévisageait Nyx. Il devait sans doute penser qu'elle était une belle hypocrite. Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait fait un discours grandiloquent sur le manque d'éthique de l'émission et maintenant, elle en faisait partie. « _Ils savent parfaitement ce qu'ils font. Burst, ses associés, les acteurs, tes parents... Le monde entier sait. Ils acceptent juste mieux que toi et moi les conséquences de leurs actes. Ils voient en l'emprisonnement de Harry une sorte de mal nécessaire, et encore. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ? Ils tiennent tous à Harry. Leur amour se manifeste juste d'une manière différente et très exclusive. Tu te poses des questions, et c'est un très bon début. Pourtant, ça ne suffit pas pour refaire le monde et imposer sa façon de penser. Tu ne détiens pas plus la vérité qu'eux _», lui avait dit Mr Aaron, et il avait raison.

Du peu qu'elle avait appris sur l'émission, Nyx dut constater que les acteurs appréciaient tous Harry à leur manière. Le professeur d'Histoire mit fin aux clameurs et tout le monde retourna à sa place. Beaucoup firent des tapes dans le dos de Nyx, lui lancèrent leurs sincères félicitations ou l'invitèrent chez eux après les cours.

En s'asseyant à sa place habituelle – c'est-à-dire au fond, près du radiateur – Nyx eut un sourire sardonique : en quatre ans, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi chaleureux avec elle que maintenant. Elle sortit son manuel scolaire, sa trousse et son cahier tandis qu'autour d'elle, on continuait de la regarder comme si on attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose de drôle ou dévoile une anecdote du tournage s'étant déroulée hors caméra. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, les élèves se tournèrent progressivement vers le tableau où Mr Aaron écrivait : « COMMENT HITLER UTILISE LE CINÉMA COMME VITRINE DE SON RÉGIME ? ». Le grattement des stylos des élèves suivit et une main se tendit tout devant. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une chose évidente pour tous que le cinéma puisse exister dans les années trente.

Nyx savait qu'un des modules d'Histoire au programme concernait la Seconde Guerre mondiale, mais en général, les leçons étaient plutôt basiques et tournées vers les phases de combat, de résistance et les grandes figures. Ils ne s'occupaient pas vraiment de tout ce qu'il y avait autour (et qui était sans doute le plus important). Quand Mr Aaron eut fini de faire un petit topo sur les prémices du cinéma et de la façon dont les nazis pouvaient l'utiliser, il dit :

– Les images ont un pouvoir fou sur l'être humain. On peut faire entrer des messages dans les profondeurs du cerveau sans même faire le moindre effort. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que les Allemands ont dû ingurgiter un discours sous toutes les formes possibles et imaginables pendant des années...

Nyx eut l'impression que ce cours lui était entièrement destiné, que le prof faisait un effroyable parallèle avec ça et le fait qu'ils soient tous téléspectateurs. Elle préféra griffonner sur son cahier les paroles d'une chanson de Bob Dylan et les enluminer en attendant la sonnerie. Lorsque cette dernière retentit, Nyx quitta la salle et rejoignit la cour. Près du grillage la séparant du lycée, Cha semblait l'attendre. Sa meilleure amie courut vers elle, séparée par l'étroit maillage en fils de fer.

– Alors toi ça va ? demanda Cha de l'autre côté du grillage.

Nyx eut un petit sourire triste.

– Tu dois être la seule à vraiment t'en préoccuper.

– Ca c'est faux. Kendall m'a demandé pour toi, tout à l'heure. Il vient de rentrer du studio, apparemment il ne va suivre que le cours de maths en fin de journée le lundi. Enfin, comme s'il était réellement obligé d'y assister avec un B de moyenne automatique.

Le fait que Cha lui rappelle qu'il était désormais inutile pour elle de bien travailler en cours lui pinça le cœur.

– Tu as fait quoi hier soir, sinon ?

Alors Cha lui raconta la soirée qu'avaient organisée ses parents chez eux pour la rentrée à Poudlard. Nyx était contente qu'elle en parle avec autant de précision, car ça lui permettait de se plonger dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Quand Cha lui confia avoir embrassé Nausikaa elle sourit véritablement pour la première fois de la journée.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! se défendit Cha en se laissant tomber contre le grillage et que Nyx s'asseyait dos à elle, jouant avec son bracelet indien. Elle était là, j'étais là... ça semblait dans l'ordre des choses. J'imagine que comme Janis Ian on ne va plus m'inviter aux soirées pyjama entre filles. Malheur !

Nyx gloussa de rire et lui donna à travers le grillage un petit sachet.

– C'est de la drogue ? demanda Cha comme si de rien n'était.

– Non, des suçacides. On m'en a donné dans le Poudlard Express hier, alors je t'en ai gardé.

– Cool.

– Tu sais, les gens m'ont applaudi tout à l'heure en rentrant en classe. Quelle bande de faux-culs, tu me diras. Parce que je suis figurante – même pas actrice, hein, figurante ! – eh bien, d'un coup, on doit me porter un autre regard. J'aurais préféré qu'ils m'ignorent, tiens.

– Tu veux dormir à la maison cette nuit ? Ça te changera sans doute les idées.

Nyx acquiesça et laissa discrètement un message sur la boîte vocale de sa mère pour la prévenir. Elle n'attendait pas vraiment son consentement pour se rendre chez sa meilleure amie, de toute manière. Cha mangea le reste ses suçacides en faisant des réflexions sur ses camarades de classe jusqu'à la fin de la récréation.

À la fin des cours, elles prirent le bus scolaire ensemble et descendirent devant l'immeuble des Parker. Dans l'appartement, Varro, l'aîné, faisait quelques ajustements sono avec ses platines de DJ tandis que Andy – son petit frère scout – jouait avec deux robots. Les filles l'enjambèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du fond après un bref salut.

Nyx se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa meilleure amie, les bras en croix. Une partie de ses affaires se trouvait chez Cha. Et tant mieux, maintenant qu'elle y pensait : ces choses-là, les huissiers n'avaient pas pu les prendre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur la grande avenue du centre-ville afin d'aérer un peu tandis que Cha fouillait dans sa pile de croquis. Elle avait dessiné un portrait très fidèle – quoique troublant – de Varro.

– C'est une fille de ma classe qui m'a demandé de le faire, expliqua Cha avant que Nyx ne puisse poser la moindre question. Il paraît qu'elle est folle amoureuse de mon grand frère. Elle va me donner un peu d'argent contre ça, pas mal non ?

Nyx rigola légèrement et tourna la minuscule télé de sa chambre vers le lit. Elle prit un coussin sous son bras et appuya sur le bouton « 1 » de la télécommande. Elle tomba directement sur la chaîne de Harry Potter. Les élèves se trouvaient en ce moment dans la salle réservée au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nyx ne comprenait pas... Cha ne regardait pas ce genre d'idiotie, d'habitude.

– Je voulais juste savoir si tout se passait bien pour toi, dit-elle rapidement en s'allumant nerveusement une cigarette. J'ai juste checké la caméra ce matin, avant d'aller en cours.

Les yeux de Nyx s'agrandirent d'horreur : c'était comme si Cha venait d'être contaminée par un virus hautement mortel qui la transformerait en zombie juste sous son nez. Elle avait imaginé Cha bien au-dessus de tout ça, même si son intention n'était pas mauvaise. Tout à coup, la voix de Harry s'éleva dans la chambre aux murs tapissés de dessins :

– _Et à quoi nous servira la théorie dans le monde réel _?

Son cœur chavira et Nyx crut voir le professeur Ombrage tressaillir aussi. Harry esquissa un sourire suffisant, comme s'il venait de marquer un échec au roi. Mais Nyx, l'enseignante, les acteurs, les figurants, Cha et le reste du monde qui regardait en ce moment la télé, connaissaient la raison de ce malaise. Jamais dans Harry Potter on n'avait évoqué « le monde réel ». C'était comme si une brèche venait de s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes auparavant, Nyx aurait rapidement changé de chaîne, mais elle était curieuse de voir comment Ombrage allait rebondir face à cette remarque.

– _Ici, nous sommes dans une école, Mr Potter, pas dans le monde réel_, répondit-elle avec douceur.

– _Alors, nous n'allons pas nous préparer à ce qui nous attend dehors _? insista-t-il.

– _Rien ne vous attend dehors, Mr Potter_.

Cette conversation à plusieurs sens donnait la migraine à Nyx : d'un côté il y avait Harry qui définissait le « monde réel » par la communauté magique, de l'autre, la planète tout entière qui savait de quoi il en ressortait. Ce jeu de dupe devenait de plus en plus sordide.

– _Ah, vraiment_ ? répliqua harry.

– _A votre avis, qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme vous _? interrogea le professeur Ombrage d'une horrible voix mielleuse.

La caméra glissa sur le visage de Harry qui semblait être tordu par la rage.

– _Mmh, voyons_, dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. _Peut-être, disons... Lord Voldemort _?

– _Vous aurez une retenue, Mr Potter _! cria-t-elle en ignorant la vague glacée qu'avait produit le nom du mage noir sur la salle de classe. _Demain soir, cinq heures. Dans mon bureau. Je le répète, il s'agit d'un mensonge_...

– _Alors, selon vous, Cédric Diggory est mort de son plein gré _?

– Il n'est pas mort crétin, persifla Cha. Il se dore la pilule à Malibu pour son nouveau tournage.

– Tu n'étais pas obligée de dire ça, fit remarquer Nyx en éteignant brusquement la télévision.

– C'était de l'humour.

– Je... Désolé. Ce truc me rend à fleur de peau.

– Y'a de quoi, admit sa meilleure amie. Viens là, dit-elle en tapotant le matelas à ses côtés. Dis-moi exactement ce que t'as sur le cœur.

Nyx prit une grande inspiration :

– C'est comme si le monde entier attendait quelque chose de moi et que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les décevoir. J'ai l'impression de... prostituer ma conscience et de devoir faire semblant que tout va bien. Mais les choses ne vont pas bien ! Et puis il y a mes parents qui me regardent comme si j'étais le Messie, et ces hypocrites du collège, sans parler de Kendall. Je ressens des choses pour un mec qui contribue sans remords à un système que je déplore. Je ne devrais pas avoir des sentiments pour un gars comme lui, mais je me sens comme... attaché à lui et que je ne peux rien faire pour y remédier. D'un autre côté je me dis que je suis hypocrite de le condamner pour ça parce moi aussi je suis agglutinée dans ce système. J'ai pas à le juger pour un truc que je fais moi aussi. Et j'ai pas à me croire supérieure à lui parce que je me pose toutes ces questions. Cette émission remet en question les quelques certitudes que j'avais dans ma vie. Regarde, je n'ai même plus besoin de faire d'effort pour réussir alors que mes parents m'ont toujours répété de travailler pour y arriver. Je me prends une claque magistrale sur comment fonctionne le monde et je crois... je crois que je n'étais pas préparée à ça.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

– Et je me déteste pour avoir envie de pleurer toutes les cinq minutes. Tu sais, hoqueta-t-elle, sur le studio Harry est un monstre de foire. C'est comme aller au zoo et voir les singes en se disant que de toute façon, ils ne comprennent rien à ce qui leur arrive. Pourtant ils comprennent très bien.

– Ouais, comme ce singe qu'on a vu parler en langage des signes à la télé, murmura Cha en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

– Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?

– Oh, j'aimerais ne _jamais_ être à ta place, honey. Je veux dire, c'est glauque ce qu'il t'arrive, mais... je continue de penser que tu as pris la bonne décision. Grâce à toi, tes parents pourront payer le restant de leur dette. La famille ça passe avant tout. (Elle marqua une pause) Diantre, je deviens vieille à ma façon de parler !

Nyx eut un léger rire et se moucha.

– T'as pas à penser à ça. Tu fais un an à Poudlard et après t'arrêtes, d'accord ? Ça sera mieux pour ton équilibre mental. Enfin, même si traîner avec moi l'endommage déjà sérieusement. (Nyx plongea dans ses bras) Hey ! Le viol par câlin n'est pas cautionné, rigola-t-elle. Tu verras, d'ici quelques semaines tout ira mieux. Tu accepteras un peu mieux ton « job », faute d'un autre terme. Je pense que dormir tôt te fera sans doute énormément de bien.

Elles commandèrent une pizza et se douchèrent à tour de rôle. Cha et Nyx discutèrent de tout et de rien en coloriant un gigantesque mandala étalé par terre et finirent par s'endormir très rapidement.

Ooo

Le lendemain matin, Nyx se sentit bien plus en forme que la veille. Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel. Elle alluma la radio de Cha qui crachotait une mélodie jazzy et suave. Nyx attrapa son téléphone portable et laissa un message sur celui de son père pour lui dire qu'elle rentrerait bien ce soir, après les cours.

En arrivant devant le complexe collège-lycée, les deux amies se séparèrent à regret pour rejoindre chacune leur établissement. Être séparée d'un an seulement avait de gros inconvénients pour elles. Nyx avait hâte de rejoindre le niveau supérieur l'année prochaine et ainsi être avec Cha pour de bon. Elle préférait éviter de penser à ce qu'il arriverait quand Cha irait à l'université et qu'elle resterait coincée à Sinuesa Valley au milieu de sa masse d'adolescents décérébrés.

– Je ferai exprès de redoubler, bien sûr ! avait dit Cha sur le ton de la conversation. Comme ça on sera en Terminale ensemble.

Cet élan de solidarité avait gonflé le cœur de Nyx et l'avait aidé à mieux supporter le collège. Encore aujourd'hui, on la dévisagea dans les couloirs et la professeure de Littérature parla un très long moment d'un livre Harry Potter qui regrouperait toutes les phases de scénario en un bouquin bien ficelé.

Nyx aurait préféré se boucher les oreilles une bonne partie de l'heure et pianota sous sa table des messages à Cha qui disait avoir ramené de la peinture en classe. Cha était si brillante que toutes ses excentricités étaient acceptées du corps professoral. Un jour, elle s'était assise par terre tout le cours de biologie et l'enseignant n'avait rien trouvé à redire et l'enjambait dès qu'il devait distribuer des photocopies. Cha était vraiment respectée au lycée parce qu'elle restait authentique même si ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. À la pause de midi, elles se rejoignirent et mangèrent leurs sandwichs dos à dos contre le grillage.

– J'ai entraînement de Muggle Quidditch ce soir, finit par dire Nyx en croquant dans sa pomme verte.

– Avec Kendall..., susurra sa meilleure amie après un léger ricanement.

– Oui, avec lui. Et je sens que je vais encore une fois me comporter comme une parfaite idiote...

Cha ne semblait plus écouter et Nyx la sentait se crisper dans son dos. Derrière le grillage approchait Nausikaa dans son uniforme de cheerleader. Cha se leva aussitôt et balbutia :

– S-Salut.

– Salut, répondit Nausikaa embarrassée.

– Bon, eh bien, à demain, dit précipitamment Nyx en s'éloignant de la clôture.

Elle les laissa là et se permit un sourire en retournant vers sa classe peu avant la sonnerie.

Une fois chez elle aux alentours de quinze heures, elle déposa directement son sac dans sa chambre et retrouva Vector dans le couloir, occupé à passer l'aspirateur beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus lourd que lui. Depuis que l'elfe était dans la maison, celle-ci était un véritable modèle de propreté, hormis la chambre de Nyx qu'elle lui avait interdit d'approcher.

– Bonjour, maîtresse ! s'empressa de prononcer Vector. Voulez-vous un jus d'orange ? Vector en a préparé spécialement maison.

Nyx avait la bouche sèche et un rafraichissement serait le bienvenu. Peut-être que Vector était un cyborg programmé pour être gentil, qu'il ne les attaquerait pas comme le font tous les robots à la fin des films de science-fiction. Si elle lui donnait une chance, sans doute finirait-elle par l'apprécier .

– C'est d'accord. Je prendrai bien un verre.

Vector battit des oreilles de joie et eut un sourire ravi. Ils descendirent les escaliers et l'elfe de maison attrapa un verre pendant que Nyx s'asseyait à table et mordit dans un cookie.

– Vous allez voir ! C'est un ravissement pour les papilles !

Nyx ne voyait aucune carafe dans le secteur : elle trouvait ça amusant qu'il le prépare juste devant elle. Au moins, elle saurait ce qu'elle boirait. Vector attrapa une orange dans la corbeille de fruits et l'éplucha en sortant du bout de son index un économe.

Clairement impressionnée, Nyx eut un mouvement de recul puis l'elfe – à sa plus grande stupéfaction – avala tout rond l'orange et commença à la mâcher bruyamment. Dégoutée, Nyx commença à avoir un haut-le-cœur, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la suite : Vector mis le verre juste sous son menton, appuya sur sa narine gauche, et du jus d'orange s'en échappa. Il le récolta jusqu'à la dernière goutte et le tendit à Nyx.

– Bonne dégustation ! s'écria-t-il.

– JÉSUS-CHRIST ! hurla Nyx en quittant la cuisine.

– Miss Nyx ! Votre verre !

Nyx jeta par-dessus sa tête des objets sur son passage et ouvrit grand la porte d'entrée. Elle commença à courir dans l'allée, l'elfe sur les talons. Le verre se vidait de son jus d'orange au fil de leur course-poursuite. Nyx finit par le devancer et courut comme jamais jusqu'au terrain de Muggle Quidditch. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée, le souffle court.

– Wow, t'en fais une tête, lança la voix familière de Kendall à ses côtés.

– Mon elfe... est... démoniaque, formula-t-elle entre deux lourdes respirations. Plus jamais je ne lui fais confiance.

– C'est si grave que ça ? demanda Kendall en avançant, un balai sur l'épaule.

– Je croyais que le matériel était dans la remise et que j'étais la seule à avoir la clef, formula Nyx, tout à coup sceptique en voyant l'appareil. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as forcée.

– Non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Ça, c'est un vrai balai magique. Je l'ai reçu hier après-midi de la part de la production. C'est un cadeau de Andrew Burst pour mes primes de rentrée... je crois qu'il tente de se faire pardonner de ne pas m'avoir nommé préfet des Serpentard. Ce qui est débile parce que je ne l'ai pas du tout mal pris. Enfin, c'est quand même cool. Demain, j'irai en cours en venant dessus. Les gens seront verts !

Nyx n'imaginait pas une telle scène : Kendall arrivant devant son lycée en volant. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à mettre son réveil très tôt pour ne pas manquer ça.

– Enfin, ce n'est qu'un Nimbus 2001 et il est un peu démodé par rapport à ce qu'ils sortent en ce moment, mais ça reste un très beau cadeau. Je pourrai faire plein de trucs avec.

Elle était partagée entre sa curiosité et sa méfiance vis-à-vis des gadgets de la production. Kendall ne la laissa pas se poser plus de questions qu'il enfourcha son balai, donna un coup de pied au sol et s'envola à quinze mètres de hauteur. Il traça des cercles, fit des vols en piqué et quelques roulades du paresseux avant que Tommy, Yohan, Diana et les autres membres de l'équipe arrivent en sifflant d'admiration. Nyx savait bien que Kendall était un frimeur de premier ordre, mais là, c'était le pompon. Il vola à hauteur d'homme et fit quelques zigzags parmi eux en riant. Certains avaient l'air clairement impressionné, d'autres un peu jaloux, mais son spectacle ne laissa personne indifférent. Quand Mr Sommerhearst arriva sur la pelouse du terrain de Muggle Quidditch il émit un sifflement appréciateur en voyant le Nimbus 2001.

Ému, il demanda à Kendall s'il pouvait également l'essayer. C'est avec une certaine crainte que Nyx regarda son père s'envoler, puis tous les membres de l'équipe à tour de rôle. Une fois que l'euphorie de la découverte se fut un peu ternie, ils se concentrèrent quelque peu sur la séance d'entraînement. De temps à autre, Nyx voyait Kendall jeter des oeillades à l'endroit où il avait déposé son balai, comme si son simple contact lui manquait déjà.

Pendant que l'équipe faisait ses étirements, Nyx installa les trois grands anneaux à chaque bout du terrain qui se plantaient dans la terre à l'aide de piquets. Si les Comètes d'Orion remportaient le championnat régional, la mairie de Sinuesa Valley envisagerait de construire de vrais grands anneaux à la place des cages de football (sport qui était devenu quelque peu impopulaire depuis cinq ans, le jour où le monde entier avait découvert le Quidditch à travers les lunettes rondes de Harry). Diana, Tommy et Kendall se mirent en position pour se lancer la balle en parfaite synchronisation. Le Souaffle avait été acheté sur Internet lorsque Andrew Burst mit en ligne une gamme de produits réservés au Quidditch.

Là, ils avaient également pu commander leurs propres tenues d'équipe personnalisées (Il avait suffi pour cela d'entrer le nom de leur équipe, des joueurs, leur numéro, les couleurs qu'ils voulaient pour le tissu et leur logo puis – trois semaines plus tard environ – le complexe sportif recevait les cartons. Diana avait pleuré à chaudes larmes en extirpant sa tenue de Poursuiveuse). Pour éviter les accidents dus à la proximité des joueurs, les battes étaient recouvertes d'une protection en mousse. Nyx les tendit aux Batteurs après avoir solidement attaché les protections.

– Bien, dit Mr Sommerhearst après avoir touché une dernière fois le bout de ses baskets. Nyx, tu t'occuperas de faire le Vif d'Or.

Ici, à Sinuesa Valley, ils n'avaient pas de Vif. D'une part, la véritable minuscule balle dorée coûtait une vraie fortune, de l'autre il aurait fallu qu'ils aient tous d'authentiques balais pour pouvoir suivre le rythme. De fait, ils se contentaient pour l'instant de la version moldue en attendant un futur plus glorieux. Le Vif d'Or d'une équipe était une personne – souvent vêtue de jaune – qui portait une balle attachée au niveau de la hanche. Nyx s'occupait souvent de ce rôle, car elle était rapide et particulièrement agile.

Toutefois, ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être violemment plaquée au sol une fois que l'Attrapeur – Will Rodger – lui mettait la main dessus. Will avait la fâcheuse manie de profiter du fait qu'elle soit par terre pour la tripoter à la dérobée. Elle se contenta néanmoins d'acquiescer et enfila son tee-shirt jaune. Au coup de sifflet, ils coururent dans tous les sens, chacun remplissant son propre rôle. Très distraite depuis quelque temps, Nyx se fit attraper deux fois successives par Will avant de se ressaisir.

À l'issue de la séance d'entraînement, tout le monde paraissait essoufflé. Les filles prirent leur douche en premier et rejoignirent le vestiaire. Nyx ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle connaissait Diana même si cela faisait des années qu'elles étaient dans la même équipe. Elles ne se parlaient que dans l'absolu nécessaire.

En fait, Nyx était pratiquement certaine que si Diana ne lui adressait pas la parole c'est parce qu'une fois Cha et elle s'étaient amusées à déposer une grenouille sur sa chaise à la cantine et qu'elle s'était assise dessus, écrabouillant la pauvre bête sous ses fesses. Ça remontait à si loin que pour Nyx, il était impossible qu'elle ait une dent contre elle _juste _pour ça. Quand elles eurent fini, les garçons entrèrent dans les vestiaires à leur tour et Nyx s'occupa de ranger le matériel dans la remise pendant que Diana quittait le stade à pied. Tandis qu'elle rangeait finalement les balles dans la malle prévue à cet effet, Kendall s'approcha, son Nimbus 2001 sur l'épaule.

– Ca te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre tous les deux ? dit-il d'emblée.

– B-Boire un verre ? répéta Nyx stupidement.

– Oui, tu sais ce que font parfois les humains, se retrouver autour d'un verre, quoi. Enfin, si tu en as envie... mais quelque chose me dit que tu en _meurs_ d'envie.

Elle lui envoya son poing sur l'épaule et ils éclatèrent de rire. Kendall l'aida à transporter la malle dans la remise.

– Alors ?

– C'est d'accord, finit-elle par prononcer. On fait ça quand ?

– Mmh, pourquoi pas ce soir ?

L'idée de se retrouver dans un endroit seule avec Kendall les cheveux encore broussailleux et humides ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle ne devait pas laisser filer sa chance. Quand Kendall eut fini de convaincre Mr Sommerhearst qu'il ne ramènerait pas sa fille trop tard, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux et sans un mot vers le centre-ville. Le silence n'était pas embarrassant, mais plutôt apaisant. Entendre les membres de l'équipe hurler des instructions pendant deux heures avait fini par l'achever. La Ford Anglia les dépassa en klaxonnant et Kendall dit :

– Tes parents ont pu garder leur voiture ?

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un évoquait leurs problèmes financiers. Nyx hésita avant de répondre du bout des lèvres :

– Apparemment. Mais on est reparti sur de bons rails. Ils ont promis de moins dépenser et avec mon job de figurante, ça mettra du beurre dans les épinards.

– Oui, c'est vraiment une bonne chose de travailler et de mettre de côté. Enfin, je veux dire... on ne sait pas ce qui peut nous tomber dessus dans quelques années. Peut-être que Burst va faire mourir mon personnage ou j'en sais rien. Alors j'en profite.

Pour l'instant, cela semblait peu probable que la production décide de faire disparaître Blaise Zabini, mais la simple mention de ce fait semblait terroriser Kendall au plus haut point.

– Dis, sans vouloir être indiscrète, combien tu gagnes, toi ?

– Eh bien, disons que les élèves étant de la même année que Harry, c'est-à-dire ceux qui ont des cours en commun, gagnent mille dollars d'office. Ensuite il y a les primes liées aux fêtes et évènements spéciaux, les jours fériés et le reste... Mais pour un mois ordinaire, comme celui de novembre, je gagne sept mille trois cents dollars. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai touché l'an dernier.

Les yeux de Nyx s'agrandirent. Sept mille trois cents dollars. C'était une véritable fortune ! Elle ne connaissait personne d'autre qui gagnait autant que lui.

– Et les acteurs du casting officiel ? Enfin, je veux dire que toi tu fais partie du casting officiel, mais comme rôle très secondaire. Alors qu'est-ce que peut gagner un gars comme Seamus ou... Draco.

Kendall s'arrêta net alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte du café-restaurant du centre-ville. Il l'invita à l'intérieur et de nombreuses personnes le saluèrent chaleureusement et le complimentèrent pour son balai magique.

Ils s'assirent au fond, sur la banquette bleu-vert confortable et Betty Parker leur tendit la carte en mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum. Ils demandèrent deux hot-dogs et deux grands verres de milk-shake. Une fois que la mère de Cha s'était éloignée en cuisine pour transmettre le bon de commande, Kendall sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un stylo noir et attrapa sa serviette en papier.

– Au total, nous sommes environ près de dix mille à être acteurs pour le monde de Harry Potter, informa-t-il en dessinant un rond.

Kendall traça un trait vertical au milieu du cercle et expliqua :

– Dans les studios Harry Potter, les acteurs sont répartis par caste. Il y a ceux qui, comme toi, ne sont que figurants et sont tout en bas de l'échelle. Ensuite il y a les silhouettes. Ce sont des figurants qui ont un peu plus d'importance, car parfois, on les entend discuter de temps à autre. Par exemple, Théodore Nott est une silhouette. Après il y a les acteurs prétexte, dit-il en appuyant son stylo un grade juste au-dessus du précédent. Ils sont généralement connus de Harry et du public sans avoir une importance monstre. Ils servent juste à remplir les vides et donner des alibis pour justifier des absences. Le professeur Vector, lui, est acteur prétexte. C'est grâce à lui que Juno peut prétexter partir en cours d'Arithmancie, alors qu'en réalité elle a ses pauses deux fois par semaine. Puis viennent les acteurs par intérim. Eux, vont et viennent dans le château et apparaissent à l'écran de manière ponctuelle. (Kendall leva le nez de sa serviette en papier et regarda un moment ailleurs) Tu as Ernie MacMillan, en fait. On le voit parfois parce qu'il est préfet des Poufsouffle mais il n'a aucune influence dans la vie de Harry. Puis il y a le casting officiel : dedans il y a les élèves de la même année que Harry, toutes maisons confondues, les enseignants, les Dursley, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Voldemort et quelques Mangemorts. Et dans le casting officiel il y a des sous-groupes. Moi, tu vois, je suis un membre du casting officiel acteur intérim. Ceux qui sont tout en haut se comptent sur le doigt de la main : Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco, Dumbledore et Voldemort. D'autres vont prendre en importance au cours de l'année, comme Luna, tu vois...

Kendall s'arrêta brusquement de parler tandis que Betty Parker déposait leurs assiettes et leurs verres sur la table. Il but une gorgée de milk-shake et reprit :

– Dylan m'a dit gagner autant qu'un joueur de football au top de sa carrière. On n'a pas vraiment parlé chiffre. Il y a comme un secret qui entoure l'argent qu'engrange l'entreprise (Nyx ne sourcilla pas lorsqu'il prononça le mot « entreprise » alors que la vie d'un être humain s'en retrouvait concernée). Mais je crois qu'on peut parler de plusieurs centaines de milliers de dollars par mois, dans son cas. En tout cas, lui et son frère sont multimillionnaires depuis un bon paquet de temps ! J'ose à peine imaginer ce que doit gagner Juno. Ça doit être une somme astronomique. En tout cas, que cela soit les figurants sorciers (Il déposa son stylo sur un bout du cercle), les figurants moldus ou le casting officiel, tout le monde a sa place dans l'organisation (Il enferma le cercle et le trait dans un triangle et Nyx contempla un long moment le symbole griffonné sur la serviette en papier).

– Et Harry, il gagne quoi dans le lot ?

Kendall cessa de tremper une fritte dans du ketchup et la regarda avec de gros yeux. Pour lui, apparemment, cela semblait aberrant que Harry puisse toucher quoi que ce soit.

– Non mais, je crois que t'as pas bien saisi... Harry n'est _pas _acteur.

– Je sais bien. Mais il n'empêche qu'on gagne tous un paquet de fric sur son dos.

– Du moment qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte ça ne change pas grand-chose. Et puis, Burst a mis à son profit un coffre rempli d'or à Gringotts pour qu'il puisse s'acheter tout ce qu'il veut dans le monde magique.

– Kendall, non, mais tu t'entends ? Tu aimerais, toi, être payé avec des billets de Monopoly et des médailles en chocolat pour prostituer ta vie à la télé ?

– Il ne sait même pas qu'il est à la télé !

Quelques personnes autour d'eux se retournèrent et Kendall semblait prier les dieux pour conserver son calme.

– Je commence à en avoir assez, lâcha-t-il en arrosant de moutarde son hot-dog. Dès que je suis avec toi, tu me parles de Harry. On ne pourrait pas avoir un autre sujet de conversation ? Non, parce que tu fais une fixette dessus, c'est maladif ! Par exemple, quand on était sur la plage tous les deux je voulais juste te dire que tu me plaisais vraiment et t'as... t'as tout gâché en te lamentant sur son sort.

Nyx ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Kendall ne lui laissa pas le temps :

– OK, c'est ignoble ce qui lui arrive et tout le reste, mais c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien ! Moi j'aimerais bien oublier de temps en temps, être avec une fille _ordinaire_ ayant des préoccupations _ordinaires_. Et à cause de ça, à cause de Harry entre nous deux, je peux pas en placer une pour te dire que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser ou... ou quoi. Non, c'est Harry Potter du matin au soir !

Nyx se sentait vraiment mal tout à coup. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Kendall avait raison : que cela soit dans la voiture de son père, au barbecue du Harry Day, sur la plage ou encore à la fête dans les bois, elle n'avait fait que de parler de Harry et dire à quel point cet univers était horrible. Il était temps de changer de disque. Elle s'ébouriffa nerveusement les cheveux et soupira :

– Désolé, je me rends vraiment pas compte que j'ai pu être agaçante et... et te freiner alors que tu voulais juste m'aborder. Et je trouve ça vraiment con parce que... parce qu'à moi aussi tu me plais. Du genre, beaucoup, tu vois ?

Kendall eut un bref sourire en coin et continua à manger en silence.

– Je ne veux pas que tu croies que Harry compte plus que toi, formula-t-elle un peu plus bas. C'est juste que de le voir là, emprisonné dans son cocon, ça a rendu la situation concrète. Je sais que j'ai déconné avec toi et j'ai pas envie que tu te dises que je suis une fille chiante, centrée sur ses propres préoccupations parce que je ne suis pas du tout comme ça, en fait.

– Dans un sens, ça me soulage que tu trouves l'émission horrible, admit Kendall. Au moins, ça me prouve que tu as du cœur.

Nyx joua maladroitement avec ses couverts et dit :

– Alors, tu as toujours envie de m'embrasser ?

– Tu perds pas le nord.

Pour la première fois, ils discutèrent comme deux adolescents ordinaires de leurs cours, partagèrent des anecdotes amusantes et, une fois leur repas payé, ils quittèrent le centre-ville côte à côte. Quand Kendall lui prit la main, Nyx avait bien cru s'évanouir sur le champ, mais force était de constater que son corps était un peu plus solide que son cerveau. Elle avait l'impression d'être raide, trahissant son embarras.

Kendall sifflotait, tenant son Nimbus 2001 dans son autre main. Ils passèrent devant la pharmacie où travaillait le père de Kendall et il lui fit un léger signe de la main au travers la vitrine. Un peu plus loin, Nyx vit Varro fumer par la fenêtre de sa chambre le nez perdu dans les étoiles. Ils devancèrent un magasin de télévisions où le visage de Andrew Burst remuait sur des dizaines d'écrans plats.

– Ca fait du bien de se balader un peu, non ?

Nyx acquiesça puis s'arrêta net. À quelques mètres de la fontaine de Sinuesa, se trouvaient cinq personnes brandissant quelques pancartes au signe « F.H.M. ». Le Free Harry Movement. Kendall la tira légèrement en arrière tandis que le groupe de protestants cessa de scander des slogans pour les observer. Nyx se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise et ils finirent par s'éloigner.

– C'est la première fois que tu les vois ? interrogea-t-il alors qu'ils montaient dans le bus.

– Oui. Pourquoi ils font ça la nuit ?

– Oh, tu imagines bien que ça n'arrange pas la production de les entendre, mais d'un autre côté ils ne peuvent pas les réduire au silence, car cela serait nuire à la liberté d'expression. Alors ils ont passé un pacte avec les mairies du monde entier : leur interdire de manifester en plein jour, comme ça, ils sont sûrs que moins de gens les verront.

– Et... Et ils sont souvent ici ?

Kendall la regarda intensément.

– Ne pense même pas à leur adresser la parole.

– Ah, et pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que de un ils ne voudraient pas de toi parce que tu es désormais dans l'émission. Et de deux, il y a des caméras de surveillance tout autour de l'hôtel de ville. Si tu vas leur parler, la production le saura et tu risques de perdre ton job.

Le bus ralentit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils descendirent et la maison des Sommerhearst était déjà visible, de l'autre côté de la rue. Kendall insista pour l'accompagner juste devant sa porte.

– Bon eh bien, à demain, dit-il.

– Euh, demain je retourne à Poudlard.

– Oh, ah oui c'est vrai. Donc à jeudi ? Jeudi je travaille toute la journée.

– Cool.

En fait, ce n'était pas cool du tout. Ça représentait une nouvelle source d'angoisse : quand ils se reverront dans quelques jours, devra-t-elle faire semblant de ne pas le connaître ? Pourra-t-elle lui adresser la parole même s'il fait partie du casting officiel ? Ils restèrent un très long moment gênés puis Nyx finit par ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

– Passe une bonne soirée et merci pour... enfin, la sortie, quoi.

– Le plaisir était pour moi, répondit-il en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

Il enfourcha son balai et finit par s'envoler en lui faisant un dernier signe par-dessus son épaule. Nyx le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître derrière le toit d'une maison voisine. En rentrant, elle enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le living-room où sa mère regardait la télévision.

– Oh, tu es déjà rentrée ? s'étonna Mrs Sommerhearst.

– Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je passe la nuit avec Kendall ?

Sa mère ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire.

– Je sais, je ne suis pas censée t'encourager sur cette voie. Je dois faire la mère offusquée, mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé ?

Nyx s'assit sur le fauteuil et remarqua que Vector tenait une boîte de biscuits au-dessus de sa tête, immobile. Tout à coup, les publicités s'achevèrent et le jingle de l'émission Harry Potter retentit.

– _Bonsoir et rebienvenue dans la quotidienne de Harry Potter_, déclara Mike Flickerman. _Il est bientôt vingt-trois heures et notre cher apprenti sorcier – au lieu de se retrouver bien tranquillement dans la tour Gryffondor avec ses camarades – est en ce moment en retenue avec Dolores Ombrage, nouvellement professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cette punition est __due__ au fait que Harry se soit rebellé dans le cour d'hier après-midi en déclarant que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu__. Sans plus attendre, retour au direct ! _

Dès lors, la caméra s'effaça et on eut l'image haute définition de Harry assis derrière une table, écrivant des lignes. Malgré son air imperturbable, Nyx voyait bien que quelque chose allait de travers. On zooma sur son morceau de parchemin et la phrase « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » luisait légèrement sous l'éclat des chandelles.

– Depuis quand ils commercialisent de l'encre rouge ? demanda Nyx, les sourcils froncés.

– Ce n'est pas de l'encre, répondit sa mère d'une voix suraiguë et révoltée. Cette horrible bonne femme ! Cette satanée gargouille ! Je te jure que si je tombais sur elle dans la rue...

Elle se tut brusquement. Nyx n'osa pas lui dire que cette femme n'était qu'une actrice appliquant un scénario rédigé depuis des mois déjà. Elle n'était pas plus coupable que le restant du monde des malheurs de Harry.

– _Venez ici_, dit enfin Ombrage.

Harry se leva et Nyx vit pendant un bref instant sa main avoir des traces sanguinolentes. « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » s'étalait sur sa peau. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur tandis qu'Ombrage étudiait la coupure de Harry.

– _Mmh, il me semble que je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire grande impression. Eh bien, nous n'aurons qu'à recommencer demain soir, n'est-ce pas _?

Harry quitta le bureau sans dire un mot. L'école était déserte et plongée dans la pénombre. Il parcourut lentement le couloir puis, après avoir tourné à l'angle et s'être assuré qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas, il se mit à courir à toutes jambes.

Il s'en fichait que sa main continue de saigner et salisse sa robe de sorcier. En fait, Harry ne savait pas trop bien ce qu'il ressentait, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il avait la sensation d'être seul au monde, que personne – même pas Ron et Hermione – ne comprendrait le poids immense pesant sur ses épaules. Il continua de courir, traversa un couloir étroit débouchant sur le Département de Métamorphose et rentra brusquement dans quelqu'un.

Harry était terrorisé à l'idée de tomber sur Rusard et d'écoper injustement d'une nouvelle retenue, mais en levant les yeux il vit Malfoy. Pendant de très longues secondes ils s'observèrent, incrédules. Harry s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici quand son regard tomba sur l'insigne de préfet vert et argent brodé sur son élégante robe de sorcier. Dès lors, les torches accrochées au mur s'allumèrent et Malfoy sursauta, comme s'il s'était senti observé. Son air décontenancé s'effaça progressivement pour laisser place à son habituel masque arrogant.

– Alors, on a prévu une petite sortie nocturne, Potter ? lança-t-il de son habituelle voix traînante.

– Pousse-toi de là !

– Pas si vite, un peu de politesse, tu veux ?

Harry était épuisé. Il avait juste envie de retourner dans sa Salle Commune au plus vite et d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se produire dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Nerveusement, il toucha sa main et tenta de boucher la plaie avec un pan de sa robe.

– T-Tu t'es fait ça comment ?

Le ton inquiet et le changement de voix surprirent tellement Harry qu'il n'était pas certain que ce soit Malfoy qui avait d'abord parlé. Il aurait été à peine étonné si un autre garçon de leur âge avait jailli entre eux. Toutefois, c'était bien Malfoy qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche et regardait sa plaie avec d'énormes yeux, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu Harry blessé au cours de son existence.

– C'est rien. Maintenant laisse-moi passer.

– Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Potter, prononça Draco en reprenant peu à peu contenance. Je veux dire, les infâmes Sang-Mêlés comme toi n'ont pas un métabolisme en acier comme moi. Ça pourrait te nuire pour la prochaine Coupe de Quidditch.

– Si tu n'as pas d'autres arguments bidons, je t'en prie enlève-moi des points parce que là, je me tire.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Harry lui infligea un brutal coup d'épaule et le dépassa. En arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, cette dernière sembla tout à fait réveillée et pivota sans même qu'il lui demande le mot de passe. Après avoir fait deux pas dans la Salle Commune, Harry s'arrêta : c'était la première fois qu'elle le laissait entrer aussi facilement.

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son dortoir lorsqu'il trouva Ron, dans son pyjama violet trop court sous un peignoir duveteux. Il semblait somnoler près de la grande cheminée, son manuel d'Enchantement ouvert sur les genoux à la page des sortilèges de Disparition. Harry attrapa au hasard un mouchoir propre dans sa boîte et enveloppa sa main dedans. A sa grande stupéfaction la plaie avait arrêté de saigner ne laissant qu'une horrible marque rouge. Ron se réveilla doucement et le regarda un moment avant de dire :

– Oh, je t'attendais pour faire quelques devoirs avant de nous coucher.

– Désolé, ça a été plus long que prévu, marmonna Harry.

– T'as l'air bizarre, fit remarquer Ron. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non, ça va, t'inquiète pas.

Un silence s'étira entre les deux garçons avant que Ron dise :

– Au fait, la retenue avec Ombrage, c'était comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a donné comme punition ?

Harry hésita une fraction de seconde, puis répondit simplement :

– Des lignes.

Ron semblait attendre quelque chose d'autre, car il fixa Harry de ses grands yeux bleus. Pourtant, il secoua la tête et eut un large sourire.

– Ce n'est pas trop grave alors !

Harry serra son mouchoir sur sa main et sourit à son tour pour le rassurer. Il ne voulait donner à Ombrage, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre, le plaisir d'entendre qu'il se plaignait auprès de ses amis.

.

D'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews en rafale ! C'était hallucinant de voir autant de personnes se sentant transportées par cette fic et impliquées (avec tous vos votes, toussa toussa). Pour le dernier sondage, le « oui » a emporté un gros plébiscite. Donc, bien évidemment, Nyx et Harry se rencontreront et se parleront dans un futur très proche. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette scène... Pour en revenir à ce chapitre ci, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et ce retour à Sinuesa Valley m'a fait autant de bien qu'à Nyx, il faut dire. Son histoire avec Kendall progresse tout doucement et c'est un vrai plaisir de revenir à ce genre de relations toute innocente encore, qu'on a à quatorze ans (gosh, je me fais âgée). Moi qui, au collège, adorait les histoires fleurs bleues (Je m'en cache pas ! Je trouvais ça adorable x)') ça me fait du bien de rédiger un truc pareil pour mon plaisir personnel. Bon après j'essaie de donner un peu de relief à tout ça pour que ça reste intéressant. Donc merci infiniment pour votre soutien hypra régulier. Je sais qu'à ce stade de l'aventure vous vous demandez combien il y aura de chapitres et si Harry finira par découvrir un jour la vérité. Pour les deux questions je ne peux pas vous répondre mais sachez juste que je sais où je vais.

* * *

**• **_****__**Par review : **_

Voulez-vous une discussion entre Kendall et :

**TAPEZ 1 :** pour Heather (aka Pansy Parkinson)

**TAPEZ 2 :** pour Noah (aka Théodore Nott)

_**Mini-jeu :**_ Trouvez des slogans du_ Free Harry Movement_ (Ils seront mentionnés dans les chapitres à venir).

___N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez rejoindre _**____****mon groupe Facebook « The Baba O'Riley » **___pour y suivre l'avancée de mes projets. Déjà trois cent membres, youhou ! _


	7. Rapports de force

**Posté le : **21 Juin 2013. _Le Bac c'est fini pour ceux qui l'ont passé cette année. Cadeau ! (Oh et c'est l'anniversaire de Lana Del Rey, mais tout le monde s'en fout). _

**Info: **Si je compte en dollars bien qu'ils se situent en Angleterre où la monnaie est la livre, c'est parce que pour l'univers du showbiz, on parle surtout avec cette monnaie et que pour moi c'est plus parlant (j'arrive plus à faire la conversion dollars/euros que livres/euros). Je sais, c'est mal, mais ça un aspect pratique sans fin pour moi donc pour ceux qui se sont demandés si je faisais l'erreur sans oser me le dire, c'est tout à fait normal c'est un choix technique de ma part.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**• ****Polock**: C'est vrai que pour « Nyx » c'est odieux de vous faire voter mais c'est le principe même. C'est une expérience intéressante. J'adore voir les lecteurs se plaindre du fait que les gens sont horribles de voter et diriger la vie de Harry et faire de même à travers la fic. Je trouve ça sadique à souhait et c'est fait exprès. Dans aucune autre de mes fics j'ai laissé les lecteurs autant décider de la tournure des évènements. C'est de la fic-réalité, un peu. Pour Kendall, tu n'es pas la seule à le trouver agaçant. À titre personnel, je l'adore : pas seulement parce qu'il incarne Blaise, mais parce que je pense qu'à quinze ans sa réaction est tout à fait normale. Je veux dire, son rôle d'acteur a hissé sa famille à un statut qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu avoir autrement. Il fait beaucoup d'effort et de sacrifice pour aider ses parents. Après, il dit bien à Nyx qu'il trouve que l'émission est limite à bien des égards, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'intervient pas et ne fait rien pour que les choses changent. Je pense que Kendall agit comme la majorité des personnes sur la planète : ils voient les choses mais ne les dénonce pas. C'est drôle que tu parles du lancement de la nouvelle saison de Secret Story parce que ma mère et mes sœurs l'ont regardé. Je suis passée devant et devine quoi. Ils ont mis comme musique de fond une de celle du « Truman Show ». Ce message subliminal était horrible mais bon, moi je pense que voir « Harry Potter » a la télé est plus intéressant que ce genre d'émission prônant la bêtise et l'hypersexualité. Au moins, Andrew Burst appuie sur des thèmes comme l'amitié, le sens de l'honneur et du travail, l'amour etc. Son émission a un vrai message et impact.

**• ********Elisha50 : **Un grand merci pour ta review qui a été très agréable à lire ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile de retranscrire l'univers de « Truman » dans le monde de HP mais c'est un exercice vraiment fascinant et ça me plaît énormément de devoir imaginer tout plein de détails pour faire en sorte que cela reste crédible. Si tu as des idées ou des suggestions, je suis bien évidemment ouverte. Je ne peux pas te réveler mes projets mais j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire autant que maintenant.

**• ********Yukiteru **: Oh, enfin quelqu'un qui aime Vector autant que moi ! Ouais parce qu'il a juste tendance à effrayer les gens. D'ailleurs, hors sujet, tu es bien un mec ? Non parce que je me suis posée la question en relisant tes reviews. J'ai tellement l'habitude d'être ensevelie sous les boobs que je n'ai tilter que récemment. Tu sais la phrase que tu as cité venant de Wikipédia pour le Muggle Quidditch, eh bien j'en ai fait un topic sur mon groupe facebook. Ça m'a fait autant rire que toi, je n'en pouvais juste plus. J'imaginais Blaise courir avec une balle de tennis dans son boxer et des types enragés essayer de le lui arracher. Épique. Sinon pour Cha on la reverra de temps à autre bien sûr, dans les moments où l'on retournera à Sinuesa Valley. Euh et ouais : les grands-parents de Nyx sont d'horribles gens à exterminer. Mais bon, je les imaginais comme ça avec plein de manières, de tics et prêt à tout pour se pavaner de leur petite vie en rabaissant les autres, même leur fille unique. L'actrice faisant Ombrage est juste diablement douée, c'est tout. Je ne pense pas lui consacrer un POV entier mais plutôt une interview, c'est normalement prévu depuis plusieurs chapitres mais j'attends le bon moment pour le faire (et celui-ci n'est pas encore venu). Ah et dans le chapitre précédent c'est bien Dawn qui croise Harry dans le couloir.

* * *

**Mot du bêta – Eymeric : **Hellow les loulouws ! Comment ça va bien ? Encore un chapitre délicieux, concocté par notre déesse à tous. Cette fois, j'aimerais être une petite souris pour espionner vos réactions devant vos écrans. Mouahahahaha ! Tout ça promet des péripéties passionnantes. Par ailleurs, je trouve que le thème abordé devient de plus en plus intéressant, ça va creuser de plus en plus loin. À vous de jouer maintenant ! Bonne lecture, je vous love !

* * *

**Musiques : **

**01. **_Hermione's Parents _– Alexandre Desplat. **02. **_Romance Larghetto _– Burkhard Dallwitz. **03. **_I Don't Wanna Go _– Lana Del Rey. **04. **_Wonderwall _– Ryan Adams. **05. **_Linger _– The Cranberries. **06. **_ Pâle Septembre _– Camille.** 07. **_Ancora Qui _– Elisa Toffoli. **08. **_Lost Highway _– AaRON. **09. **_Society _– Eddie Vedder. **10. **_Crashing Down The End _– Beth Hart.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

«_ Celui qui contrôle les médias, contrôle les esprits_ » – Jim Morrison.

.

.

.

Hors de lui, Dawn ôta brutalement son micro en entrant dans les sous-sols des studios, situés derrière un pan de mur des cachots. Là, une armada d'assistants l'attendait et il en repoussa bien deux ou trois afin de se frayer un chemin parmi eux. Il trouva Juno, papotant tranquillement au téléphone pendant que quelqu'un s'occupait de la démaquiller. Dawn fonça vers elle et rugit :

– Où est Andrew Burst ?

Juno ne lui accorda qu'une attention très limitée et continua de tenir son kit mains libres près de ses lèvres, chuchotant une plaisanterie à son interlocuteur. Elle portait encore son uniforme des Gryffondor et une femme s'occupait de lui limer les ongles et de lui passer du vernis transparent.

– Je veux parler à Burst, insista-t-il.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Juno d'un air condescendant. Tu n'es plus satisfait de ton rôle ou tu t'es juste fait dessus en chemin ?

– Ecoute, petite merdeuse, je sais bien que tu sais où il se planque. Alors soit tu me dis tout de suite où il est, soit...

– Soit quoi, Dawn ? Tu vas essayer de me faire du mal ? Tu sais qu'une armée d'avocats te tombera dessus dès l'instant où tu auras proféré la fin de ta menace. (Elle se tourna sur son siège) Vous avez tous entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes témoins.

Dawn arbora un sourire en coin, digne de son personnage et susurra :

– Et dire que tu fais ta garce juste parce que j'ai refusé de sortir avec toi.

– Tu n'avais pas à le dire dans une interview !

– J'éprouve un certain plaisir à t'humilier, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Juno, la fille qui pouvait avoir absolument qui elle veut, se ramasser une magistrale veste par un mec qui ne la trouve pas du tout à son goût.

Juno semblait vouloir lui crever les yeux avec sa manucure. Au lieu de ça, elle se leva dignement et partit dans une loge un peu plus à l'écart accompagnée de son cortège d'assistants. Dawn détestait ce genre de confrontation avec les membres du casting officiel, mais ça arrivait de plus en plus régulièrement, malheureusement. Rester cloîtrés au même endroit une majeure partie de l'année sans avoir la possibilité de sortir les rendait aigris et prompts à la dispute.

– Vous me cherchiez ? dit une voix lente et calme dans son dos.

Dawn fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec Anrew Burst, flanqué d'un de ses sous-fifres. Il arborait un sourire aimable et tranquille, comme si ça ne lui faisait pas un plus grand plaisir de discuter avec un adolescent qu'il instrumentalisait et méprisait au plus haut point.

– Allons dans mon bureau.

– Non !

Sa voix, forte et décidée, contrastait horriblement avec les battements de son cœur. C'était la première fois en cinq années de service que Dawn émettait une opposition à l'homme se tenant devant lui. Andrew Burst arqua un sourcil et quelques membres du personnel cessèrent brusquement de s'agiter dans tous les sens, l'oreille aux aguets. Du coin de l'oeil, Dawn vit même une scénariste souligner à deux reprises le même mot en à peine quelques secondes, le regard rivé à la même ligne.

– Non ? répéta Andrew Burst. Et pourquoi ça ? J'allais justement vous proposer un excellent chocolat chaud du Pérou.

– J'en ai rien à faire de votre courtoisie à deux balles ! s'emporta Dawn en arrachant son insigne de préfet. Je me baladais dans le château tout à l'heure, pour évacuer un peu le stress des prises et là je tombe sur Harry, la main en sang.

– Je sais, répondit simplement le producteur. C'était écrit.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer puis regarda autour de lui : une poignée de figurants de Gryffondor étaient là, repartant sûrement pour Londres par métro d'ici quelques minutes.

– Vous avez décidé de le mutiler devant des millions de téléspectateurs à travers le monde pour votre simple plaisir personnel, résuma-t-il, dégoûté. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes pris et je n'ai même pas envie de regarder la rediffusion de cette nuit parce que vous faites outrepasse vos droits de tuteur légal de Harry. Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de lui faire du mal juste pour le punir.

Burst aboya de rire.

– Et qui va porter plainte contre moi, hein ? J'ai des amis très hauts placés qui se chargent de me protéger en cas de légère bavure. J'ai toutes les couvertures nécessaires.

Dawn serra les poings tandis que Dylan, encore en pyjama, arrivait à ses côtés pour le calmer.

– Harry ne sait même pas que j'existe et que c'est moi qui décide pour lui tout ce qui lui arrive. Tu crois vraiment que c'est un hasard si cette nuit tu étais sur sa route ? Oh, ça non mon cher Dawn.

– Laisse tomber, murmura son jumeau en le tirant en arrière. Ce n'est pas si grave et puis...

Dawn lui lança un regard si glacial que son frère se tut.

– Je ne marche pas dedans. Pas cette fois. Je ne veux pas que vous lui infligiez ça en plus de tout le reste. Il n'est pas votre jouet, et moi non plus ! Si vous continuez de le charcuter comme vous le faites, s'il se blesse _maladroitement_, s'il tombe ou se fracasse quoique ce soit par votre faute. Et croyez-moi que je finirai par le savoir, eh bien...

– Eh bien quoi ? provoqua Burst.

– Je serai en grève.

Sa phrase sembla comme résonner dans les sous-sols du studio.

– Ce serait du chantage ? devina Burst, ses yeux se rétrécissant imperceptiblement. Très bien, faisons comme ça, alors. Entrons dans ce genre de petit jeu mesquin. Fais la grève. Fais le mort pendant que tu y es. Je suis sûr que tu reviendras très vite à la raison.

– _Vous _avez besoin de nous pour faire tourner ce monde. Moi je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour vivre. Si plusieurs acteurs sont subitement en grève pendant une longue période, Harry le remarquera très vite et j'ignore quel genre de mensonges vous lui donnerez cette fois. Je sais que vous avez le cerveau très fertile, mais rien ne pourra expliquer l'absence de personnes n'ayant, à priori, rien en commun.

– Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de très intelligent Dawn, admit Burst en s'approchant d'un pas. Mais j'insiste : ce que je fais à Harry est mesuré et réfléchi à l'avance par des personnes ayant bien plus d'expérience et de recul dans le monde de l'audiovisuel que toi. Si tu me faisais un peu plus confiance, tu saurais que l'invention à l'origine de la coupure de Harry est tout à fait inoffensive et que nous l'avons testé sur des singes avant de l'appliquer sur lui.

Les yeux de Dawn s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

– Mais il n'est pas un putain de cobaye ! Les singes non plus ! Comment vous pouvez rester aussi calmes alors qu'il... que vous lui avez littéralement tranché la peau ? Comment vous autres vous pouvez accepter ça ?

Dylan baissa les yeux sous le regard accusateur de son frère. Son jumeau s'ébouriffa les cheveux nerveusement et une assistante accourut pour les lui peigner. Énervé, Dawn la repoussa vivement tandis qu'elle eut une moue offusquée.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour l'instant ! Je veux juste que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi il était nécessaire de lui infliger ça ! Vous allez trop loin !

– La barre d'audience a atteint un pic de record pour cette saison, monsieur Burst, informa un ingénieur, les yeux rivés au sol en signe de déférence.

Le créateur de la série afficha un sourire sardonique.

– Tu vois, les gens adorent ce qu'ils voient. Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange là-dedans.

– Vous ne savez strictement RIEN de ce que les gens aiment ou pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils regardent qu'ils apprécient vos méthodes.

– Qui ne dit mot consent, résuma Burst en lui tournant le dos.

Il s'éloigna, laissant là Dawn, ulcéré. Ce dernier donna à un coup de pied au fauteuil de maquillage occupé quelques instants auparavant par Juno qui voltigea deux mètres plus loin. Dawn se précipita vers la suite qu'il partageait avec son frère. C'était comme une sorte de ruche capitonnée n'ayant pour seule ouverture vers l'extérieur qu'une fenêtre présentant le faux décor d'un ciel sur un écran rétina à sensibilité luminaire. Dylan le suivit à l'intérieur et ferma la porte à clef.

– Tu es fou, murmura-t-il, effaré.

– Tu n'aurais pas dit ça si tu avais vu...

– J'ai vu ! Je regardais l'émission depuis ici (Il désigna l'écran géant planté dans ce qui leur servait de salle principale). J'ai été dégoûté aussi mais si Burst dit que c'est sans danger, il faut le croire. Il tient trop à Harry pour tenter quoique ce soit qui mettrait sa vie en péril.

Son jumeau eut un rire méprisant en ôtant sa robe de sorcier.

– Je ne lui confierai pas un œuf à ce type, ragea-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures. Et puis il ne tient pas à Harry, il tient juste à l'argent qu'il lui rapporte. Ce n'est pas pareil. Si demain ils pouvaient gagner un milliard en le noyant simplement dans le Lac en direct, crois-moi qu'ils le feraient et enverraient une boîte de chocolats à sa mère pour se faire pardonner.

Dylan, médusé, le regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain et actionner le jet de douche. Quand son frère revint avec une serviette nouée autour de la taille, il prononça :

– Tu ne peux pas vraiment faire grève, vieux. Tu le sais ça, j'espère ?

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Parce qu'on est dans le casting officiel, qu'on est censé offrir du rêve à des millions de gens à travers le monde.

– Là, le rêve se transforme peu à peu en cauchemar, tu vois ? Je fais grève tant qu'il n'arrêtera pas de le mutiler. Ma décision est prise.

– Et moi dans tout ça ?

– Tu es aussi bien Draco que moi, fit remarquer Dawn. Si tu as envie de continuer à bosser pour lui dans ce genre de conditions, c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

– Eh, me parle pas comme ça ! J'y suis pour rien si Harry a une blessure à la main.

– Ce n'est pas qu'une blessure ! cria Dawn. Ce n'est pas qu'une stupide coupure ! Si aujourd'hui il se permet de le mutiler en direct sans que personne ne bouge le petit doigt, qui te dit que dans deux ou trois ans il ne proposera pas à tes très chers téléspectateurs de voter 1 pour qu'il meure et 2 pour qu'il vive ?

Dylan se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

– Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul.

– Ca ne sert à rien de me faire culpabiliser. Je fais ça parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être dans l'équipe des pourris qui restent passifs face à ce genre de choses.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois que Burst violente Harry.

– Ouais, et les autres fois j'étais trop jeune et aveuglé par le système pour comprendre. Je crois qu'avoir ça sous le nez, autrement qu'à travers le focal de l'écran, bah... j'ai compris. J'ai compris plein de choses. Je pense que tu devrais faire comme moi, Dylan. Tu devrais partir pour qu'il nous écoute enfin.

– J'ai tous mes amis ici, marmonna Dylan. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Burst est allé trop loin, mais le monde de Harry Potter c'est ma vie, tu comprends ? S'il te plaît, réfléchis un peu. Laisse-toi le temps de souffler pendant ton jour de congé et après... après on prendra une décision, c'est d'accord ?

Dawn, désormais entièrement habillé, sortit de derrière le paravent et attrapa son blouson.

– Je rentre à Londres. J'ai besoin de décompresser, de me sortir ça de la tête. À bientôt.

Il sortit sans un regard en arrière et, dans la salle principale des sous-sols, de nombreuses personnes murmurèrent sur son passage à propos de sa récente altercation avec Andrew Burst. Mais c'était bien là le souci : ils se contentaient de murmurer.

Ooo

Croyant leur petite-fille endormie, Bree et Garrett O'Weil se contentèrent de chuchoter tout le long du trajet menant à Londres. Nyx n'était pas dupe : elle savait bien qu'ils parlaient avec animation de ce qu'il s'était produit la veille dans Harry Potter. À vrai dire, tout le monde n'avait que ça sur les lèvres, retraçant sa retenue douloureuse avec Dolores Ombrage.

En quittant Sinuesa Valley, ils passèrent même devant une maison où était attachée la banderole « _OMBRAGE A LA BOUCHE PLEINE DE BOUSE_ » et une autre, un peu plus loin « _A BAS OMBRAGE ! VIVE POTTER !_ ». Nyx soupira de tristesse face à la stupidité des gens. Ce n'était qu'une actrice. Ne l'avaient-ils toujours pas compris après quinze longues années de show ininterrompu ?

Nyx n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de passer deux jours de suite à Poudlard, mais elle se devait de suivre son contrat à la lettre. C'était la seule solution pour aider ses parents à s'en sortir, de toute manière. Ils finirent par arriver à King's Cross et ses grands-parents l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'aile réservée à la ligne de métro Andrew Burst. Curieusement, celle-ci était étroitement surveillée, ou du moins, plus que quand elle l'avait emprunté la première fois. Plusieurs policiers patrouillaient devant celle-ci en plus de l'armée habituelle d'assistants et des employés de la gare.

– Regarde ça, Garrett, marmonna sa grand-mère entre ses dents serrées.

Nyx tourna la tête et vit sur un kiosque une pile de magazines du _Time_ être déposée. Sur la Une trônait l'entête « _ANDREW BURST VA-T-IL TROP LOIN ? ARGENT, GÉNIE ET INFLUENCE : QUI SE CACHE DERRIÈRE CET HOMME SURPUISSANT _? ». Des voyageurs se l'arrachaient. Elle était tentée d'en acheter un pour pouvoir le lire, mais cela serait sûrement très mal vu de la production si elle en avait un en sa possession.

« – _Alors c'est vrai ? Ils nous surveillent_, avait demandé Nyx à Kendall sur la plage il y a quelques semaines de ça. », « – _Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste qu'ils ont suffisamment de moyens pour faire taire quelqu'un. Tu te souviens du premier acteur qui jouait Dumbledore et qui avait glissé à Harry un sous-entendu comme quoi le monde magique n'était pas réel ? Eh bien, après son renvoi de l'émission on raconte qu'il se serait isolé en Nouvelle-Zélande et qu'il fuit autant que possible les caméras._ », « – _Mais, ils ne l'ont jamais renvoyé de la série_ ! », « – _Je sais. Ils ont dit qu'il allait se consacrer à une retraite bien méritée... Mais il est clair que ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses se sont passées. Andrew Burst a le bras affreusement long. Tant que tu fais exactement ce qu'il te dit et que tu as une attitude exemplaire, tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes._ » Kendall avait raison : elle ne pouvait pas se confier à n'importe qui, même aux membres de sa propre famille. Elle jeta un regard circonspect à ses grands-parents et formula :

– Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes.

– D'accord mais ne tarde pas trop, hein. Tu dois attraper la navette de sept heures cinq.

Nyx acquiesça et se précipita vers la zone sanitaire la plus proche. La gare n'était pas encore bondée à cette heure bien matinale, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Elle déposa une pièce dans le réceptacle et le tourniquet accepta de la laisser entrer dans les toilettes publiques.

Elle se dirigea vers l'aile droite, réservée aux femmes et à son agréable surprise, trouva celles du fond vides. Elle s'enferma dans l'une d'elles et sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable. Elle appuya nerveusement sur la touche numéro 1 et les coordonnées de Cha s'affichèrent aussitôt.

– _J'imagine que t'as une excellente raison de me réveiller un mercredi matin aussi tôt alors que je commence à dix heures_, marmonna Cha à l'autre bout du fil d'une voix endormie.

– Je, ouais... Je suis à King's Cross. Il faut que tu fasses quelques choses pour moi. Va acheter le dernier numéro du _Time_. Ils partent comme des petits pains. Grouille, je veux l'avoir.

– _Ah ? Et y'a quoi dedans ? Un article pour gérer son stress en pleine pose __acrobatique __du Kama-__Sutra ?_

– Ils parlent de Andrew Burst. Je veux pouvoir le lire à mon retour vendredi. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

– _Attends. Tu me demandes de sortir t'acheter un foutu magazine à sept heures du __mat'__ sur un mec qui t'horripile ? Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas ça à ton petit-ami _?

Nyx leva les yeux au ciel : elle aurait dû se douter que raconter que Kendall lui avait pris la main finirait par se retourner contre elle.

– Parce qu'il ne serait pas d'accord que je lise ça.

– _Ouh, monsieur ne serait pas d'accord ? Il s'est pris pour qui, l'autre ? Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Tiens, juste pour le faire chier je vais l'acheter ton maudit journal_.

– Merci. Je te revaudrai ça, promis. Je dois te laisser. Je dois me rendre dans les studios. On se revoit vendredi matin, d'accord ? Oh, et désolée de t'avoir dérangée. Vraiment désolée. Au revoir.

– _Bonne chance_.

– Merci.

Nyx rangea son téléphone portable, tira la chasse d'eau et se lava les mains pour consolider son alibi ou cas où quelqu'un l'avait vu partir aux toilettes. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Andrew Burst, elle était progressivement devenue parano. À l'extérieur, ses grands-parents semblaient déjà s'impatienter près de la ligne de métro Burst. Nyx attrapa sa petite sacoche contenant son baladeur et sa carte de figurante et leur dit au revoir.

– Normalement, ce seront tes parents qui viendront te chercher ici jeudi soir, prévint Bree O'Weil en lui adressant un dernier signe de la main.

Elle regarda sa petite-fille s'éloigner vers le mur d'assistants puis brandir son badge électronique. Ils relevèrent son identité, consultèrent la viabilité de son emploi du temps sur leur tablette tactile et la laissèrent alors entrer. Nyx descendit l'escalator bordé de spots lumineux violets et dans le couloir dallé impeccable menant aux rails, une petite musique de la série l'accompagna. Elle était prête à parier qu'il s'agissait de celle de l'arrivée des filles de Beauxbâtons à Poudlard, l'an passé.

Le métro électrique de sept heures cinq attendait les derniers retardataires. Là, un assistant par portière guettait les alentours absolument vides, les bras en croix. À l'intérieur, elle tressaillit en voyant l'actrice jouant le professeur McGonagall remplir une grille de sudoku dans son journal. Elle leva le nez de son périodique et lui accorda un sourire aimable avant de se replonger dans son jeu. Dans le métro interminablement long, Nyx se rendit compte que beaucoup de personnes retournaient à Poudlard pour la journée du mercredi. Elle se demanda comment la production ferait entrer autant de monde dans la Grande Salle sans que Harry s'en aperçoive, mais elle ne se faisait pas trop de souci là-dessus.

Un peu plus loin, des figurants de premières années mordaient dans des viennoiseries distribuées par le chef de convoi chargé de la sécurité et du bien-être des passagers le temps du trajet. Nyx se laissa tomber sur un siège au hasard et enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, le visage tourné vers la vitre. Dans le sens des retours, sur le quai d'en face, elle vit un autre métro débarquer et déposer un flot d'acteurs qui profitaient de leur congé hors du plateau.

La sonnerie de la fermeture des portes couvrit la mélodie douce qu'elle écoutait pour s'apaiser. Le métro fila à vive allure et, pendant un bon quart d'heure, elle hésita à envoyer un message à Kendall. Peut-être serait-il fâché d'entendre son portable vibrer à une heure aussi avancée de la matinée ? ou s'attendait-il qu'en tant que ''petite-amie'', comme se plaisait à dire Cha, elle lui dise quelque chose ? Si elle ne disait rien à propos de leur sortie d'hier soir, sans doute penserait-il qu'elle s'était ennuyée ou n'avait pas aimé ? Elle finit par céder et écrivit :

«_ Salut, juste un petit mot pour te dire qu'hier soir ça avait été vraiment cool. Dommage que quand on se reverra, ce sera dans les studios et je ne pourrai pas trop te parler parce que je suis juste figurante. Si ce week-end tu n'as rien de prévu, on pourrait aller sur la plage. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Passe une bonne journée. »_ Elle hésita un moment et ajouta « _Bisou »_ avant d'appuyer sur la touche envoyer.

Elle allait ranger son téléphone dans sa sacoche quand il vibra dans sa main. Le prénom de Kendall illumina l'écran. « _Moi aussi j'ai aimé notre petite sortie (et y'a pas de problème pour ce week-end). __Ne t'en fais pas : on se débrouillera pour les studios. Je connais tout plein de coins tranquilles. À demain._ »

Nyx était si heureuse, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le métro électrique avait fini par s'arrêter au terminal du studio et que tout le monde descendait. On les rangea par catégories d'âges et de maison et chacun reçut son costume et alla se changer dans des vestiaires aménagés aux portes du studio. Nyx enfila son uniforme d'élève de Serpentard et déposa dans le bac ses vêtements ordinaires et sa sacoche contenant ses effets personnels.

Quand elle sortit, une assistante récupéra ses affaires tandis qu'une autre les rangeait en file bien nette pour les faire passer sous un portique détecteur, semblable à ceux des aéroports. Cette arche devait sans doute repérer les tricheurs voulant emporter avec eux leur portable ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Tout à coup, derrière elle, Nyx entendit deux filles chuchoter :

– Il paraît qu'il y a deux ans, un figurant déséquilibré a essayé d'attaquer un des acteurs du casting officiel avec une arme blanche. Ils ont réussi à le maîtriser à temps, bien entendu. Mais t'imagines si ça avait été Harry ?

– Et le figurant est devenu quoi ?

– J'en sais trop rien. J'imagine qu'il a été confié aux autorités et jugé. Depuis, mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils avaient renforcé les normes de sécurité au maximum et qu'il y avait des figurants gardes du corps.

Les sourcils de Nyx se levèrent bien haut. Alors parmi eux, il y avait des adolescents chargés de la sécurité des autres, des sortes de chair à canon en cas d'incident... Combien Burst les payait-il pour servir ainsi la cause ? Un goût amer déferla dans sa gorge et elle se souvient alors du rôle de Crabbe et Goyle, constamment flanqués autour de Draco. Eux devaient sans doute faire partie des gardes du corps. Elle hissa la tête comme si elle espérait en reconnaître d'autres en un simple coup d'oeil mais dû s'admettre vaincue.

Une fois le portique passé, on leur donna leur bipeurs-vibreurs puis les conduisit dans un grand couloir allant dans le sens inverse de celui emprunté la dernière fois et on les répartit dans des ascenseurs par dizaines. Nyx se retrouva dans l'un deux avec six figurants et l'acteur jouant Théodore Nott. Un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, comme s'il venait de se souvenir d'une excellente plaisanterie. L'ascenseur s'ébranla aussitôt et ils se retrouvèrent catapultés au niveau des cachots. Dès qu'ils furent tous sortis, l'accès à l'ascenseur pivota, laissant place à un solide et ancestral mur de pierre.

Son bipeur-vibreur indiqua « _7H42 – Entrée dans la Grande Salle _». Machinalement, elle monta l'escalier en colimaçon conduisant au Hall et arriva enfin face aux sabliers géants. Nyx les contourna et pénétra dans le réfectoire où discutaient joyeusement des centaines d'étudiants. Elle repéra très vite Harry, assis à la table des Gryffondor d'un air morose. Elle finit par s'assoir à la table des vert et argent et sursauta en voyant une chouette se poser à dix centimètres de son assiette.

– N'ai pas peur, elle ne te fera pas de mal, rassura l'actrice jouant Pansy Parkinson avec un large sourire. Elle apporte juste la Gazette du Sorcier. Ah tiens, non, on a le droit à Sorcière Hebdo aujourd'hui. Au fait moi c'est Heather et toi ?

Elle attrapa le magazine, donna quelques corn-flakes à la chouette qui hulula de remerciement et s'envola.

– Nyx. Vous ne recevez pas tous les jours la même chose ?

– Oh, bien sûr que non ! Il faut bien montrer à l'écran la gamme très étendue de produits. Tout ce que tu vois est commercialisé dans les boutiques les jours suivant la diffusion d'un épisode. Tiens, tu veux lire ton horoscope ?

– Oui, pourquoi pas. Je suis Verseau.

La couverture – une sorcière faisant léviter à l'aide de sa baguette magique un bébé barbouillé de purée de carotte – se mit à bouger et ils disparurent. Nyx n'avait jamais très bien compris comment Burst avait pu transformer la technologie des GIF sur du papier, mais elle devait reconnaître que ça avait tout de même son charme.

– Alors... Verseau, répéta Heather. Réussite : Vous trouverez certainement une noise par terre au cours de la semaine. Travail : On demande beaucoup de vous. Pensez à décompresser. Amour : Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Consultez notre réseau voyance pour plus de précisions.

Heather reposa le magazine sur son assiette vide et dit :

– Eh bah, on peut dire que c'est plutôt bon signe.

– Et moi ? Il dit quoi ? demanda l'acteur interprétant Théodore Nott en se penchant sur le côté pour lire.

Tout à coup, Draco entra en scène, suivi par sa petite bande de garçons de Serpentard. Il avait l'air passablement fatigué et se laissa tomber entre Heather et Noah. Il adressa un sourire contrit à Nyx et souffla en se penchant pour attraper la carafe de jus de citrouille :

– C'est moi, Dylan.

– Oh, c'est cool de te revoir !

– Encore une de tes fans qui a réussi à s'infiltrer jusqu'ici ? tenta Noah.

– Non, une amie. On a fait une soirée ensemble avant la rentrée.

Nyx mangea rapidement ses œufs brouillés.

– C'est bientôt le cours de Divination, formula-t-il. On devrait se dépêcher.

Heather emporta son toast recouvert de confiture avec elle ainsi que son sac et ils laissèrent Nyx ici. Les quatre tables se vidèrent progressivement, avec une synchronisation frôlant la perfection. Tout le monde avait l'air de savoir où se rendre.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son bipeur-vibreur accroché à une des doublures de son sac : « _8H – permanence en salle 211_ ». Nyx fouilla dans sa mémoire. Quand elle avait passé sa formation de figurante, on lui avait fait apprendre le plan de Poudlard sur le bout des doigts en plus de visites virtuelles grâce à des lunettes trois dimensions. Elle se souvint rapidement que c'était au troisième étage, tout proche de la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle rejoignit le hall et commença à se diriger vers le Grand Escalier.

– Hey ! Hey toi là-bas !

Nyx attendit dans la file des figurants pour emprunter les escaliers magiques. Il y eut quelques mouvements puis tout à coup, sans crier gare, Harry apparut juste en face d'elle. Elle le fixa avec des yeux si ronds et éberlués qu'elle resta figée de trop longues secondes pour que cela soit uniquement mis sur le compte de la surprise.

– Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Que je suis qu'un adolescent mythomane qui raconte des bobards partout autour de lui pour se rendre intéressant. Tu dois sûrement croire ce que raconte La_ Gazette du Sorcier_, n'est-ce pas ?

Nyx battit plusieurs fois des paupières, se donnant un petit air stupide et répondit :

– J-Je ne lis pas _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Je préfère_ Sorcière Hebdo_, mentit-elle en désignant le magazine au fond de son sac.

– Oh, je vois. Tu es à Serpentard, c'est ça ?

Il désigna du menton l'intérieur de son uniforme couleur émeraude. Nyx acquiesça. Harry avait l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose et elle se demandait bien quoi, à la vue de son air perplexe. L'escalier qu'elle attendait partit avec le flot d'étudiants qui regardaient en arrière cette scène insolite. Le fait d'être seule et parmi les retardataires avec Harry la rendait incroyablement nerveuse. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir le stress de tous les examens qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici en quelques minutes à peine.

– Moi aussi, j'ai failli me rendre à Serpentard, finit par avouer Harry en rajustant la lanière de son sac à dos. Mais je crois que je suis plus utile dans ma maison. Même si c'est un peu tendu ces derniers temps. Tout le monde chez les Gryfondor croit que je suis complètement siphonné.

Il mima le geste de quelqu'un ayant perdu la boule et se permit de loucher. Nyx éclata d'un rire nerveux extrêmement bruyant puis plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en entendant son hilarité se répercuter en échos dans le château. Un second escalier feinta une arrivée puis décida de s'occuper d'un convoi d'élèves un étage plus haut.

– Ah, c'est pas encore pour nous, fit inutilement remarquer Harry en tapotant sur la rambarde de pierre. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

Nyx réfléchit à toute allure. Elle n'était pas censée donner son nom à la télévision. Elle était juste figurante, pas actrice. Personne n'avait songé à lui donner un pseudonyme ! Et si les téléspectateurs s'amusaient à chercher sa véritable identité et à la pister ? De toute façon, ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre : rien ne reste jamais caché dans le monde de Harry Potter... Alors, pleine d'aplomb, elle voulut offrir Harry la première vérité incontestable de son existence. Et même si son prénom ne signifiait pas grand-chose, elle serait restée authentique, car elle n'aurait pas menti sur elle-même.

– Je m'appelle Nyx.

– Hey ! On en a parlé en cours d'Astronomie il y a deux ans, répondit Harry. Ce ne serait pas la déesse de la nuit dans la mythologie grecque ? C'est aussi une montagne au nord de Vénus. En tout cas, tu vas trouver ça un peu dingue, mais je t'ai vu le jour de la rentrée. Enfin, je ne fais pas attention à grand monde, mais – excuse-moi si c'est déplacé – tu ne serais pas une Métamorphomage ?

Un escalier magique arriva finalement devant eux et Nyx grimpa la première. S'il la pensait douée de tels pouvoirs, peut-être s'attendait-il à une petite démonstration ? devait-elle dire que c'était ''juste'' une coloration ?

– En fait c'est juste un sortilège qui a mal tourné, expliqua-t-elle très posément. Je voulais stupidement copier une coupe dans Sorcière Hebdo et ma mère n'a jamais été très douée dans ce genre de choses. Alors elle l'a un peu loupé. Mais j'ai tellement adoré le résultat que j'ai décidé de garder ça comme ça.

– Oh, désolé.

– Ca ne fait rien. Tu n'es pas le seul à me poser des questions à ce sujet. Je préfère ça que les ragots derrière mon dos.

– Je croyais que les Serpentard étaient les professionnels des ''ragots'' ?

– Pas tous. En général, on est francs entre nous. Peut-être même un peu trop. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas. Si on respecte quelqu'un, on se doit d'être franc, après, si c'est quelqu'un qu'on méprise...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Nyx avait l'impression de transpirer à grosses gouttes sous sa robe de sorcière. Elle espérait que l'escalier irait plus vite et atteindrait le troisième étage sans faire d'affreux détour.

– Et sinon, pourquoi tu m'adresses la parole ? demanda Nyx. Je veux dire tu es censé mépriser les gens de ma maison, non ?

– Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit le Choixpeau à la Cérémonie de Répartition ? Il disait un truc comme quoi il serait bien qu'on se rapproche.

Embarrassée, elle regarda ailleurs et constata avec soulagement que c'était enfin son étage.

– Euh, je dois y aller. C'est ici que j'ai cours.

– Ah, d'accord, répondit Harry en lui adressant un signe de main (Nyx entrevit rapidement sa coupure). À bientôt, peut-être.

– Oui, c'est ça.

Elle sauta presque sur la plateforme du troisième étage alors que l'escalier magique prenait déjà une autre direction. Elle se mit à courir – espérant que Harry mettrait ça sur le compte de son supposé retard en cours – et fonça vers la salle 211.

Nyx trottina en jetant des regards aux portes du couloir. 217... 215... 213, Ah, 211 ! Elle toqua et entra aussitôt. Une vingtaine de figurants de toutes maisons confondues la regardaient avec d'énormes sourires. En face d'eux se trouvaient un écran plasma géant qui filmait la progression de Harry jusqu'à la tour de Divination. Ils se mirent à l'applaudir poliment et l'assistant déguisé en sorcier lui serra vigoureusement la main.

– Toutes mes sincères félicitations pour cette impro.

– M-Merci, balbutia Nyx tandis qu'il l'emmenait au premier rang, au milieu de jumelles à l'air austère.

Un élève apparemment de septième année lui apporta une boîte violette marquée du sceau «_ H.P. : The Wonderful Andrew __Burst __Production & Co._ » Dedans se trouvait son cahier de Mathémathique, d'Anglais et d'Histoire ainsi que les manuels correspondants. En dessous, une feuille de route rédigée à la main par – d'après son écriture – sa professeure de Littérature. Elle lui notait les exercices à faire pour les deux prochains jours ainsi que les leçons à aborder.

Nyx remarqua enfin que tout le monde dans la salle avait une boîte similaire à la sienne mais dont le contenu était différent. Derrière elle, un garçon devait dessiner le schéma d'une grenouille et sur sa droite, un autre réalisait la maquette d'une fusée.

– Tu t'en es très bien sortie, complimenta l'assistant en rajustant son chapeau pointu sur le sommet de son crâne. Je suis certain que la production appréciera tes efforts et ton imagination. (Il tapa deux fois dans ses mains) Bon, l'heure de permanence débute et n'oubliez pas de vous noter dans le carnet de présence. Si vous avez des questions sur vos devoirs, il vous suffit de lever la main et d'attendre que je m'approche de votre bureau. Pour les heures de travaux personnalisés, elles sont après le déjeuner à votre demande... Non, Mr Peterson, vous n'êtes pas obligés de travailler l'après-midi.

L'assistant sortit d'une de ses poches sa baguette magique et l'agita. Aussitôt, le gigantesque écran plasma s'éteignit pour laisser place à un tableau verdâtre tout à fait ordinaire et recouvert de la date au coin à droite et du titre de la fausse leçon du jour : « _Consolidation aux bases des enchantements de lévitation_ ».

L'assistant se balada entre les tables d'un air guilleret et Nyx décida de commencer par ses exercices d'Anglais. Elle compléta son QCM en se disant que, même en étant une piètre élève, elle aurait tout de même un B automatique de moyenne. Pire que tout : elle avait de plus larges connaissances que Harry dans chaque discipline.

Scolairement parlant, il devait certainement avoir un niveau de fin de primaire et connaître simplement les rudiments de la lecture, l'écriture et le calcul. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu lire un roman, peindre ou écouter de la musique. Tout ce qui pouvait élever son esprit lui était formellement interdit.

Ooo

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'ennuyait ferme en cours de Divination. Il faisait semblant de tenir son journal des rêves en écoutant Ron lui raconter de quelle manière il avait tenté d'étouffer Romilda Vane sous la tapisserie de Barnabas le Folley. Harry nota dans la colonne la date du rêve, le titre que ce dernier pouvait bien avoir et ses personnages.

À son grand dam, Trelawney ne s'était pas débarrassée de son timbre éthéré et dramatique au cours des vacances scolaires. Elle arpentait la salle de classe en répandant cette forte odeur de xérès bon marché et leur demandant quelques précisions sur leurs rêves. Heureusement, elle avait décidé de laisser Ron et lui tranquilles une bonne partie du cours en s'intéressant de près à la soupe à l'oignon dont Seamus avait rêvé. Harry l'entendit d'une oreille distraite lui prédire une spectaculaire poussée de champignons sur le front au cours de la semaine suivante.

Étonnamment, Ron ne posa pas vraiment de question sur la coupure à sa main. Les mots « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » n'étaient pas encore nets et l'on pouvait croire, au premier abord, à une griffure particulièrement profonde. Harry tourna la page de son oracle des Rêves de Inigo Imago.

Ron paraissait très nerveux et tapait sans cesse du pied sous la table. Harry savait bien que c'était à cause de ce qu'il se passerait demain après le déjeuner. C'était le recrutement de la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor. Angelina avait spécialement réservé le terrain pour ça et elle comptait bien trouver un gardien digne de ce nom pour remplacer Dubois. Elle avait insisté pour que toute l'équipe soit là. Même si cela l'avait mise dans une fureur noire qu'il se soit « arrangé pour avoir une retenue avec Ombrage », elle avait négocié avec l'équipe de Serdaigle pour échanger les horaires. Ainsi, Harry pourrait être présent pour assister au premier envol de Ron pour ses essais.

– J'ai essayé de m'entraîner tous les jours depuis la rentrée. Et aussi un peu pendant les vacances, avant qu'on n'aille au (Il forma silencieusement les mots « 12 Square Grimmaurd » avec sa bouche). C'était assez dur parce que je devais le faire la nuit très tard sans réveiller mes parents. J'ai essayé d'ensorceler des Souaffles pour qu'ils volent droit vers moi mais ce n'était pas facile et je ne sais pas si ça a servi à grand-chose.

Dans leur dos, Pansy Parkinson ricana comme si elle venait d'échanger une excellente plaisanterie. Ron se crispa et paraissait inquiet. Il baissa la tête vers son Oracle des Rêves et gribouilla nerveusement dans la marge.

– Fred et George vont s'effondrer de rire quand ils me verront arriver sur le terrain, grommela-t-il, maussade. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de se payer ma tête depuis que je suis devenu préfet.

Harry aurait voulu dire quelque chose de réconfortant ou démentir, mais cela aurait été de la pure mauvaise foi. C'est vrai que les jumeaux n'avaient pas été tendres avec Ron dès le moment où il avait reçu son insigne. Harry savait bien que Fred et George avaient en horreur tout ce qui s'approchait de l'autorité. Que leur jeune frère soit préfet leur avait rappelé Percy avec qui ils étaient en froid. Ce n'était certainement pas ses affaires, mais Harry trouvait ça un peu stupide de condamner Ron pour un truc qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Ooo

Le lendemain, Ron n'avait cessé de gesticuler dans tous les sens, comme s'il avait une envie pressante. À l'heure du déjeuner, il avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement quand, d'un air solennel, Angelina déclara qu'il était temps d'aller chercher leurs balais à la Tour Gryffondor. Hermione leur lança des derniers encouragements avant de se rendre à son cours d'Arithmancie.

Ils rejoignirent la pelouse avec leur tenue de Quidditch et tous les candidats au poste de gardien les suivirent, balais sur l'épaule. Le ciel était d'un blanc lumineux et il y avait une légère brise allant vers le sud : des conditions idéales pour voler à Poudlard. Depuis la rentrée, c'était la première fois que Harry prenait vraiment son temps pour décompresser et penser à autre chose que la pile de devoirs à rendre. Arrivée à mi-chemin, Angelina regarda son équipe et les candidats des essais et dit :

– J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il est possible que deux ou trois personnes viennent nous voir jouer, mais n'y faites pas attention, d'accord ?

Un garçon de troisième année eut des yeux gros comme des soucoupes et se demanda à voix haute si c'était un membre des Tornades de Tushtill. Pourtant, en entendant le ton faussement dégagé d'Angelina, Harry n'eut pas trop de mal à deviner l'identité de ces spectateurs indésirables.

Et, en effet, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain illuminé de soleil, ils furent accueillis par une tempête de sifflets et de quolibets. Les joueurs de Serpentard, accompagnés de leur suite habituelle, s'étaient installés à mi-hauteur des gradins vides, l'écho de leurs voix résonnant avec force tout autour du stade. Harry jeta une brève oeillade à Ron qui arborait un joli teint verdâtre.

Alicia prit les noms des candidats pour les sélections du nouveau gardien tandis que Angelina se chargeait de mener l'échauffement avec une main de fer. Alors que Harry faisait des moulinets avec ses bras, il vit dans les gradins Nyx avec sa longue chevelure allant du bleu au violet.

Il lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit quelques secondes plus tard. En plissant des yeux, Harry vit que Blaise Zabini – un des Poursuiveurs des Serpentard – avait un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Il se demanda s'ils sortaient ensemble... Angelina se racla bruyamment la gorge et lui envoya un regard désapprobateur. Quoi ? Il n'avait pas le droit de la saluer parce qu'elle était d'une maison adverse ? Il continua ses étirements et les candidats l'imitèrent, un peu plus loin.

– Hé, Johnson, c'est quoi cette coiffure ? hurla Pansy Parkinson, sur les gradins. On dirait que tu as des vers de terre qui te sortent de la tête !

Angelina rejeta en arrière ses longues tresses et prononça calmement :

– Bienvenue à vous tous pour cette phase de sélection pour l'équipe Gryffondor. Je vous remercie d'être venus aussi nombreux pour les essais. Alors, vous passerez par ordre d'inscription devant les buts. Là, vous nous montrerez votre aisance de vol pendant deux petites minutes et ensuite vous protégerez les buts. Vous aurez le droit à trois essais. Ceux qui parviendront à bloquer trois de nos tirs subiront une épreuve de la mort subite. C'est compris ? Bien, allons-y.

Elle plaça son sifflet autour de son cou et enfourcha son balai, une liste en main. Elle appela d'abord un garçon minuscule, qui devait sans doute être en deuxième année. Il réussit à bloquer le premier tir d'Alicia et loupa les deux autres. Un autre élève fut appelé et une fille aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés et au menton proéminent s'écria :

– Il n'est même pas à Gryffondor !

Angelina l'étudia, et en effet, Harry reconnut un Poufsouffle qui s'était généreusement moqué de lui à l'époque du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est avec soulagement qu'il le regarda regagner le château sous les regards réprobateurs des autres Gryffondor. Dans l'ensemble, les candidats avaient un niveau plutôt correct, mais bien loin de la rapidité et de la technique dont pouvait faire preuve Olivier Dubois.

Quand Angelina appela Romilda Vane, la fille aux cheveux bouclés s'avança et dit ne pas avoir de balai. Avec lassitude, Fred alla chercher ceux de l'école dans la remise et revint cinq minutes plus tard. Romilda et neuf de ses copines (venus pour l'encourager), prirent toutes un balai et firent un véritable cirque sur le terrain en poussant des petits cris suraigus et ridicules, comme si elles se trouvaient sur des montagnes russes. Angelina siffla à plusieurs reprises, les dix filles réattérirent en gloussant et s'accrochant les unes aux autres. Harry n'était pas certain qu'elles aient compris le but de l'exercice vu la considérable perte de temps. Fred hocha la tête d'un air navré mais se redressa tel un chien de chasse quand on appela Ron. Ce dernier tremblait de la tête aux pieds en enfourchant son Brossdur.

– C'est quoi le truc qui sert de balai à Weasley ? lança Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Qui donc a eu l'idée d'ensorceler cette vieille bûche moisie pour essayer de la faire voler ?

Un mélange de rires gras et suraigus s'éleva du banc où Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Nyx et d'autres semblaient partager un savoureux pique-nique. Malfoy était assis au milieu de son groupe de fidèles admirateurs et arborait un sourire victorieux. Il regarda Harry avec dédain et souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de Zabini qui hocha vigoureusement la tête. Harry avait décollé à son tour et accompagna jusqu'aux buts Ron, qui avait désormais les oreilles écarlates.

– N'y fais pas attention. On verra bien qui rigolera le jour où on les écrabouillera au prochain match.

– Voilà une attitude qui me plaît, Harry, approuva la capitaine en décrivant un cercle autour d'eux, le Souaffle sous le bras.

Elle laissa à Ron le temps de s'installer devant l'anneau central en jouant un moment avec la balle. Dans les gradins, les Serpentard semblaient décidés à faire le plus de bruit possible pour les déconcentrer.

Quelqu'un produisit un rot sonore, suivit par des hurlements de rires et des tapements de pieds. Zabini s'esclaffait, tapant dans la main de Goyle avec un large sourire. Harry était bien tenté de les bouter hors du terrain à coup de maléfices, mais il avait déjà Ombrage sur le dos et il savait que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, elle serait aussitôt mise au courant. Il espérait seulement que Ron ferait preuve d'assez de sang froid pour gérer son stress.

Étonnamment, Ron réussit à bloquer deux des tirs avec une agilité désarçonnante. Harry était clairement impressionné par son meilleur ami et même le calme revenait dans les gradins. Au dernier, Ron fit une fabuleuse roulade du paresseux qui lui valut un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part de Romilda Vane et ses amies. Harry se permit de laisser exploser sa joie : personne d'autre n'avait été aussi brillant que lui aux sélections.

Dix minutes avant la sonnerie déclarant la fin du déjeuner, Angelina déclara officiellement Ron comme gardien de l'équipe et même George lui tapa l'épaule en guise de félicitations. Les jumeaux, Alicia et Angelina les laissèrent là et coururent presque vers le château afin d'assister à leur cours de Métamorphose, tandis que les candidats recalés, de mauvaise humeur, traînaient des pieds. En passant près d'eux, les Serpentard les bousculèrent et Zabini lança par-dessus son épaule :

– Cette fois t'as eu de la chance, Weasley. C'était une fille qui tirait. Quand ça sera moi en face de tes buts, tu pleureras ta mère.

Les autres Serpentard ricanèrent et finirent par s'éloigner en un bruissement de robes et de capes. Une fois seuls, Ron et Harry rejoignirent les vestiaires et prirent une douche avant de retourner à la Tour Gryffondor, balai sur l'épaule.

– Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, confia Harry.

– Ouais, dit son meilleur ami qui semblait au comble du bonheur. Tu as vu quand j'ai bloqué le troisième tir d'Angelina ? J'ai bien cru ne pas y arriver. Mais je me suis dit, Ron, mon vieux, tu peux le faire...

Harry le laissa parler et décortiquer les évènements seconde après seconde jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Hermione semblait les attendre pour descendre dans les cachots où se déroulerait leurs cours de Potions de cet après-midi.

Ooo

Dylan, qui n'était pas censé travailler ce jour-ci, était à fleur de peau. Son jumeau n'était toujours pas revenu dans les studios pour assurer son créneau horaire et la fatigue commençait déjà à s'accumuler. D'un côté il lui en voulait terriblement de lui mettre toute cette charge sur le dos, de l'autre il craignait que lui rappeler ses responsabilités l'énerve davantage. Il attrapa son kit de Potions que lui tendit une élève encadrante qui les attendait à la sortie de leur Salle Commune.

– Toujours pas revenu ? murmura Kendall avant de rebrancher son micro.

Son ami fit non de la tête et Kendall lui tapota le dos en guise de soutien. Ils se rendirent juste devant la classe de potions là où les Gryffondor attendaient déjà. Rogue finit par les laisser entrer et déclara de son habituelle voix détachée, froide et grave :

– Je vous ai mis les notes que vous auriez obtenues si vous aviez rendu ces copies-là à l'épreuve de B.U.S.E., dit-il alors qu'il passait entre les tables rendre les fausses copies rédigées par une armée d'assistants se trouvant dans les sous-sols. Voilà qui devrait vous donner une idée assez réaliste de ce qui vous attend le jour de l'examen. J'espère que les ânes qui n'arriveront pas à obtenir plus d'un D feront des efforts pour le prochain devoir.

Dylan, trop absorbé par ses pensées, oublia de réciter la ligne de son script. Il se reprit juste assez pour dire d'une voix forte :

– Ah, tiens, il y en a qui ont eu D ?

Son ton manquait clairement de conviction, mais cela suffit pour atteindre Harry qui enfourna son devoir au fond de son sac. L'heure de potions se déroula tranquillement et Kendall semblait concentré sur quelque chose. Du coin de l'oeil, Dylan le vit écrire « Nyx » dans la marge de son cahier de phases expérimentales avant de brusquement tourner la page et de noter avec frénésie le début d'un devoir qu'il devait rendre pour son cours d'éducation civique, lundi prochain. Dylan ne mit pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme à réaliser sa potion.

Il se demandait si Dawn finirait par revenir lundi. Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Les yeux de Dylan s'agrandirent d'horreur : il devrait jouer Draco Malfoy tous les jours de l'année et ne pourrait sans doute sortir du studio qu'en de très rares occasions. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver prisonnier de cet endroit. Dawn et lui avaient entamé cette carrière ensemble, il ne voulait pas l'achever seul. Toujours dans ses pensées, il retourna dans la Salle Commune et demanda d'accéder aux sous-sols. Une fois là-bas, il attrapa un des combinés du cybercafé et composa le numéro de leur appartement à Londres. C'est sa mère qui décrocha.

– Allô, Dylan ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi. Comment tu vas ?

– Plutôt bien, mentit-il. Et Papa et toi ?

– Oh, on est venu ici pour surveiller un peu ton frère. Votre agent nous a dit qu'il était un peu fatigué, avec toute la pression de cette nouvelle saison sur vos épaules...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et Dylan – pour connaître sa mère à la perfection – savait qu'elle tentait juste de trouver des alibis pour justifier cette dernière crise de nerfs. Dawn n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Même quand il avait mal ou était triste, il ne disait rien et se contentait d'absorber comme une éponge. Dylan, lui, était plus impulsif et direct. C'était seulement lorsque son jumeau s'énervait qu'il ne trouvait rien à redire et balbutiait des inepties. Dylan avait tendance à faire un léger complexe d'infériorité.

– Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Burst ?

Il prononça le nom du producteur si bas qu'il n'était pas bien sûr que sa mère ait entendu.

– Bien sûr qu'il nous en a parlé... et bizarrement, tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé. J'imagine qu'un assistant qui était présent a vendu la mèche aux journaux. Ils en ont fait un véritable scandale et les journalistes s'en sont donné à cœur joie.

Dylan regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que tout le monde était occupé à se faire remaquiller, consulter ses mails ou réajuster son costume. Il se pencha en avant et souffla :

– Ils savent que Dawn est en grève ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent ?

– Que c'est une excellente idée, répondit sa mère avec une pointe de fierté. Que cela aurait dû se produire bien avant ça. Des figurants aussi ont décidé de faire grève en plus de quelques professeurs. Ils trouvent que ce que Burst fait subir à Harry avec cette plume est simplement immonde. Les grévistes exigent que cette mutilation cesse sinon ils ne reviendront plus sur le plateau. À la télévision, ils ne parlent que de ça et repassent en boucle l'interview du président de l'association du _Free Harry Movement_. Pour l'instant, on a conseillé à Dawn de rester en dehors de ça, même si c'est avec lui que tout a commencé... En tout cas, ça ne pourra pas durer très longtemps. Burst est au pied du mur.

Dylan opina.

– Au fait, je reviendrai à la maison dimanche après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner à Poudlard. Vous viendrez me chercher à King's Cross ?

– Evidemment, mon chéri. Tu veux parler à ton frère ?

– Euh non, laisse-le tranquille. Il a besoin de se reposer, rétorqua Dylan avec tristesse. Au revoir, Maman.

Il raccrocha. Dylan avait espéré que cette conversation l'allégerait un peu, mais ça n'avait eu que l'effet contraire. Il avait l'impression d'être un raté conformiste en comparaison de Dawn qui n'avait hésité à s'insurger devant l'homme le plus puissant de la planète.

Dylan se laissa entraîner par une équipe de maquilleuses puis retourna sur le plateau afin d'être présent pour le dîner. Il s'installa à côté de Kendall sur le banc de la table des Serpentard et tira vers lui la corbeille de pains. En levant la tête, il vit Harry se lever, finir précipitamment son verre de jus de citrouille et quitter la Grande Salle.

Ooo

Mary Fuller – la mère biologique de Harry – tremblait de rage. Elle serrait dans son poing sa télécommande tandis que la caméra suivait l'adolescent dans les dédales de Poudlard. Il arriva devant la porte du bureau d'Ombrage et toqua.

– Vous ne comptez pas arrêter, hein, demanda Mary d'une voix hargneuse à l'homme assis dans le fauteuil de son living-room.

Andrew Burst avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Bristol exceptionnellement. La dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds chez elle, c'était pour lui parler de son envie de créer une école de magie dans laquelle Harry s'épanouirait. « _Vous voyez _», lui avait-il dit en terminant son spéculos, « _les téléspectateurs sont avides de nouveautés. Ils ne pourront pas se contenter de suivre éternellement la vie d'un enfant très ordinaire. Alors nous avons décidé de créer un monde extraordinaire, fait __sur mesure__ pour Harry. Je vous en parle d'abord pour que __vous__ ne soyez pas trop surprise du changement de scénario très brusque. Je suis certain que vous allez adorer _». Mary n'avait rien pu faire si ce n'était d'acquiescer, le cœur serré.

Burst n'avait aucun lien avec Harry et pourtant, sur le papier, c'était lui son seul et unique parent. Puis elle s'était dit en voyant son fils aussi épanoui et souriant à Poudlard, que ce n'était pas une si terrible idée. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que même cet endroit se retournerait un jour contre lui. Avec ce qu'il s'était produit dernièrement à l'écran, Andrew Burst se retrouvait dans une position délicate vis-à-vis de l'opinion publique.

Certains pensaient qu'il était effectivement allé trop loin, et d'autres, plus endoctrinés par l'émission, prétendaient que c'était juste une autre façon de forger le caractère de Harry. Prise d'un élan de colère, Mary Fuller projeta sa télécommande contre le mur et cette dernière se brisa. Andrew Burst ne cilla pas et se contenta de tranquillement finir sa tasse de thé.

– C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Il faut que Harry saisisse que le monde sorcier regorge de vilénies et...

– Vous êtes la vilénie incarnée ! rétorqua-t-elle.

– Ne m'interrompez pas.

Eberluée, Mrs Fuller le toisa et grinça :

– Je vous parle comme je veux. Je suis chez moi.

Burst eut un rire dépourvu d'humour et dit :

– Allons, Mary, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, d'accord ? Ta maison, les vêtements que tu portes, ton poste de cadre, les vacances que tu te paies... Tout ça, c'est de mon fait. C'est _mon _argent. C'est _ma_ maison.

Mary semblait avoir avalé une quantité phénoménale d'acide citrique.

– Non, c'est la mienne et celle de mon fils !

– Lequel ? Celui-là ? se moqua-t-il en désignant Harry à la télé qui s'asseyait derrière sa table.

Burst s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et claqua des doigts. Son bras droit avança d'un pas pour débarrasser le plateau de thé dans la cuisine après avoir refermé les doubles-portes du living-room. La voix de fillette d'Ombrage s'éleva dans la pièce :

– _Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, Mr Potter_.

Harry prit la plume et commença à écrire « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». La coupure de sa main droite se rouvrit aussitôt et recommença à saigner. « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». La blessure devint plus profonde, brûlante, cinglante. « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » Un filet de sang coula sur son poignet.

Mary Fuller détourna le regard et dit froidement :

– Comment est-ce que vous arrivez à faire ça ?

– Magie, répondit simplement Burst avec un énorme sourire.

– Vous ne pourrez pas rester indéfiniment dans cette situation.

– C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais je crois qu'on a tendance à me sous-estimer...

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Mrs Fuller en essayant d'ignorer le grattement de plume provenant de la télé.

Burst se pencha en avant et attrapa sur la table basse un cadre photo. Il observa le cliché avec un sourire en coin. C'était un montage de Mary auprès de Harry posant pour sa photo officielle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle avait sûrement dû demander à un infographiste de la mettre à ses côtés, à la place de Ludo Verpey.

– Tout est bon pour se rapprocher de lui, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il en reposant le cadre. Les gens qui sont aujourd'hui contre moi ne comprennent pas que je suis bien plus qu'un « money maker », vous voyez ? Il n'y a pas que l'argent dans le monde de Harry Potter. Si ce n'était qu'une question d'argent, vous croyez vraiment que je perdrai autant de temps et d'énergie à inventer toutes ces choses, à faire de ce monde quelque chose de si fantastique ? Non, si je voulais de l'argent, je placerais ça en Bourse, j'investirais dans la recherche aérospatiale, je rachèterais des sociétés de production et des terres entières par kilomètres carrés. Mais je ne veux pas d'argent. C'est ça que vous avez tous du mal à comprendre. Je ne suis pas aussi pourri que vous, Mary. Moi, je n'aurais jamais accepté un seul centime de la part d'un homme qui se permettrait de manipuler mon enfant.

Hors d'elle, Mary se leva pour tenter de le frapper mais il la maîtrisa sans aucune difficulté.

– Je vous fais vomir, hein ? Eh bien sachez qu'il n'y a personne sur cette planète que je méprise plus que vous... Vous avez vendu votre enfant au plus offrant pour vous en débarrasser. Et maintenant que Harry commence à générer un capital digne d'un micro-état en pleine croissance, vous vous intéressez subitement de son sort.

– Taisez-vous !

– Mais moi je vais vous dire ce que je pense d'une mère aussi pitoyable que vous. Vous profitez de votre enfant que vous n'avez pas considéré comme tel quand il est venu au monde !

– Je n'avais que quinze ans, sanglota-t-elle. Je n'avais nulle part où aller. Vous le saviez très bien ! Vous avez p-profité de moi, et de ma confiance. Vous m'avez fait signer ce papier en me promettant que vous prendriez soin de lui et qu'il ne manquerait de rien. Vous m'avez menti.

– Je ne vous ai pas menti. Jamais. Si vous aviez pris la peine de lire l'intégralité du contrat au lieu de le signer en toute hâte pour vous débarrasser de ce léger « encombrement »... (Il toucha son ventre légèrement arrondi et Mary commença à pleurer pour de bon) Et celui-là, Mary, vous allez me le vendre aussi, hein ? Dites-moi votre prix.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, pris de spasmes violents tandis que Burst la toisait de toute sa splendeur. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras cachant sa grossesse de quatre mois.

– Harry n'était pas à vendre, pleura-t-elle. Il n'était pas à vendre... Je voulais juste le meilleur pour lui.

Burst s'accroupit en face d'elle et arrangea une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et susurra :

– Mary, tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit de ne pas faire confiance à un inconnu ?

De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et le producteur continua :

– Au moins, ton nouveau bébé bénéficiera d'une vie tout confort grâce à son cher et dévoué grand frère...

– Mary !

Burst et la jeune femme se retournèrent et virent un homme pénétrer dans la pièce. Il était grand et avait des cheveux châtains. Il s'agenouilla près de sa femme, inconsolable.

– Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ! vociféra-t-il.

– Rien. On discutait juste... du bon vieux temps.

Andrew Burst ferma les boutons de son costume impeccable et quitta la maison des Fuller suivit de son bras droit, son majordome et son garde du corps. Il grimpa dans sa limousine et indiqua à l'adresse du conducteur :

– Je rentre chez moi.

Il s'allongea sur la banquette, un bras derrière la nuque et mit la chaîne du direct de son émission. Il mangea des cacahuètes en épiant le déroulement de la retenue de Harry. Quand il fut arrivé à dix minutes de sa villa, Ombrage déclara d'une voix doucereuse :

– _Voyons si le message est passé_.

Elle s'approcha de lui et tendit ses doigts courts chargés de bagues. C'est alors que Burst eut une idée. Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une petite molette réglée de 0 à 7. Celle-ci servait à projeter des douleurs dans la cicatrice de Harry.

Comme un avertissement qu'il envoyait à Mary Fuller et ses opposants, Burst tourna la molette jusqu'au chiffre 3. Il vit clairement à l'écran Harry ressentir une douleur cuisante au niveau du front. L'apprenti sorcier semblait tétanisé et dégagea son bras de la main de Ombrage, les yeux fixés sur elle.

– _Ah oui, ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas_ ? dit-elle doucement.

Burst esquissa un sourire satisfait et replaça la molette sur zéro et la rangea dans sa poche.

– _Eh bien, je crois que j'ai réussi à me faire comprendre, Mr Potter. Vous pouvez partir_.

.

.

.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas poster, Ju, mais je n'ai pas pu résister... Bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre parce que j'étais très inspirée pour l'écrire, tout de même. Tout s'enchainait assez rapidement dans ma tête avec une précision assez dingue. Je sais que vous avez encore et toujours pas mal de questions (dont beaucoup centrées sur le drarry), mais ça vient progressivement et je m'en voudrai de bâcler une histoire ayant autant de potentiel. Pour en revenir au chapitre, je sais que j'ai fait des modifications par rapport au tome original mais, si vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai commencé à modifier des petites choses. Donc par rapport au livre, là on se situe au chapitre... mmh, *fouille* entre le chapitre 13 et 14, enfin un mix des deux. Le chapitre 8 sera lui plus excentré de Poudlard même si on aura quelques scènes là-bas, si je ne me trompe pas. Il sera plutôt basé sur les retombées médiatiques de l'émission sur le personnel. Oh, j'espère que vous avez remarqué que j'ai ajouté des titres de chapitre aussi dans le sommaire, héhé. C'est plus facile pour se repérer pour moi et pour vous aussi j'espère ! Bon alors, je pense que pour le rythme de publication, mmh, je pense faire un chapitre toutes les deux semaines environ – parfois plus, parfois moins – mais grosso modo, c'est ça. J'aurai quand même pas mal de trucs à faire cet été mais je pense que ça devrait le faire en tout cas. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me déposerez une jolie review *sourire angélique*, **D Would**.

* * *

_**Mini-jeu**_ :

Posez une question au membre du casting officiel de votre choix parmi la liste suivante : Juno (aka Hermione Granger), Dylan (aka Draco Malfoy) ou Maggy (aka Luna Lovegood).

**Pour le précédent sondage** (« Voulez-vous une discussion entre Kendall et Heather ou Noah ? »), vous avez plutôt pencher pour Noah (aka Théodore Nott). Donc on le verra dans le chapitre 8 ou 9, je ne sais pas encore. Mais il faudra patienter !

* * *

**• ****____****Par review :**

_Voulez-vous que Dawn cesse rapidement la grève ?_

_**TAPEZ 1 : **__Pour oui. _

_**TAPEZ 2 : **__Pour non. _

___N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez rejoindre __****__**mon groupe Facebook « The Baba O'Riley » **____pour y suivre l'avancée de mes projets. Sachez que le 25 il y aura là-bas le fameux début du magazine que veut se procurer Nyx, disponible en PDF. J'me suis fais plaiz à réaliser une couverture donc, si vous avez envie d'avoir de l'exclu, des infos et une bonne ambiance, venez. Aie confiance... Crois en moi. _


	8. Pottermaniac

**Posté le : **29 Juin 2013. _Vous m'envoyez trop d'amour, c'est dingue. Chapitre posté plus tôt pour Ju' (alias x-Lilo) qui n'a pas pu nous rejoindre à la Gay Pride Paris. Je t'envoie des good vybz et j'espère que cette offrande saura t'apaiser dès que tu seras bien rentrée._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**• ****Lexane : **Ton vote a bien été pris en compte, et c'est vrai que ça sera intéressant de voir Dylan puiser dans ces dernières ressources pour assurer son rôle au quotidien. J'en parlerai déjà dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira en tout cas, D.

**• ****Legacy : **Ton compliment m'a donné un méga-ultime-onana-sourire. Du coup j'ai encore PLUS la pression pour continuer cette fic en maintenant le niveau. Si tu trouves des proximités entre l'anglais et ma fic c'est que je suis littéralement immergée dans cette culture et que j'écoute plus les gens parler anglais sur Youtube/Tumblr ou autre que dans la vraie vie. Du coup, je me dis que mes études poussées sur le terrain commencent à porter leurs fruits. Dans ce chapitre et les suivants, tu en apprendras davantage sur Juno mais par petite touche, en fait. Donc il faudra patienter. En ce qui concerne Burst, beaucoup de révélations sont à prévoir dès à présent...

**• ****Milie12 : **T'inquiète poulette. Apparement y'a eu un mini bug puisque tu n'es pas la seule à avoir paumé ta review en voulant m'en envoyer une. Space. Bon, en tout cas sache que j'apprécie toujours autant tes pavés. Ils me réchauffent le cœur et puis ça motive juste à bloc pour écrire la suite (« juste », quoi, lol). Donc t'arrête pas sur ta lancée si t'as envie de décortiquer le chapitre. Sinon pour la presse, tu auras ta dose avec ce chapitre avec – comme tu le sais – la suite de l'interview de Burstnouchet.

**• ****Iilaydiiz : **J'avais adoré écrire la rencontre entre Nyx et Harry, mais j'étais à la fois angoissée parce que j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas à la hauteur de ce qu'on avait pu s'imaginer. Et sinon, ouais Nyx et Kendall sont trop cute ensemble, c'est à en baver des marshmallows mais ça fait du bien d'écrire sur eux ! Ça apporte une touche de fraîcheur. (Oh et ne t'inquiète pas pour le drarry, ça reste mon objectif mais je peux juste pas le foutre n'importe comment donc je dois patienter et c'est juste horrible de contenir ses idées).

**• ****Fantasio : **Trop de compliments dans une seule review, j'en mouille mes panties, guh ! Merci, merci, merci. C'est vrai que Burst est un méchant ''crédible'', dans le sens où avec toute son accumulation de pouvoirs il y aurait de quoi faire tourner la tête de n'importe qui. On en saura déjà largement plus sur son compte à partir de ce chapitre, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus... J'ai vraiment eu un coup de cœur pour Burst. Pas que je sois nombriliste (sisi, en fait), mais je trouvais que dans le Truman Show le personnage de Cristoff (sic. Le producteur) n'était pas du tout approfondi et on le voyait occasionnelement alors qu'il pourrait y avoir une étude super profonde sur son cas. Même si dans Truman, le producteur a l'air quand même bienveillant et attentionné, Burst lui est une sorte d'antipode. Les sentiments il s'en carre. Si j'ai choisi le tome 5 plutôt que les autres c'est déjà parce que je ne les voulais pas trop ''jeunes'' (genre vers 12-13 ans ça m'aurait juste fait chié et je pense qu'il faut qu'ils aient les hormones en ébullion pour écrire le yaoi, quoi), ensuite j'aime pas la trame du tome 6 en général (sauf avec le Club de Slug qui me fait rire, mais la romance Harry x Ginny gâche le tout), et le tome 4 j'ai pas aimé que Ron fasse la gueule à Harry et puis je trouvais que le T5 apportait un clivage important dans la psychologie de Harry qui n'est pas négligeable. J'avais hésité entre le 5 et le 7 mais le problème du dernier (outre l'épilogue con) c'est le fait qu'ils passent trois quart de l'histoire sous une tente à rien faire. Et pour le monde de la téléréalité, c'est pas le plus palpitant, tu vois... Je vais m'arrêter là. Je dois répondre à d'autres petits adorables lecteurs !

**• ****Marie-Antoinette : **Ah, ciel ! Tu as manqué trois chapitres ? Shame on you, peasant ! Je rigoule. Pour l'expression « trou de la taille d'une télévision » c'est un big gros clin d'oeil au roman à l'eau de rose que j'adorais (et que j'adore encore) « Je ne t'aime pas Paulus » et « Je ne t'aime toujours pas Paulus ». Il m'avait envoyé super loin ce livre et pourtant c'est pas le plus extraordinaire qui soit mais je l'aime beaucoup. Ça me rend juste nostalgique. Et sinon, ouais Nyx est une bitch d'être proche de Kendall. Du coup je me projette à travers elle comme une gamine, trololol.

* * *

**Musiques : **

**01. **_No Angels_ – Bastille.** 02. **_Save Yourself_ – The Colour. **03. **_Puppy Love_ – Lana Del Rey. **04. **_Through The Wire_ – Kayne West.** 05. **_Under Stars _– Tom Felton.** 06. **_Zombie_ – The Cranberries. ** 07.** _Beautiful Dirty Rich_ – Lady Gaga.** 08.** _Fireworks_ – Nicolas Hooper. **09. **_Dreaming of Fiji _– Burkhard Dallwitz.**10. **_Underwater Secrets_ – Patrick Doyle.

Un gros merci à _Exogeneis_ pour m'avoir fait un répertoire de tous les personnages de la fic. Tu roxx !

**Mot du bêta – Eymeric : **Salut les loulous ! Le retour de Nyx, comme celui de Harry dans la fic, est toujours un événement important. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot à mon intention, et je réponds particulièrement à Fantasio : la correction est en effet longue et complexe, mais c'est à chaque fois un immense plaisir. Je me suis proposé comme bêta car j'appréciais le travail de D Would en tant que lecteur. Maintenant que j'ai la chance d'être plus impliqué dans une de ses histoires, je suis comblé ! Et je le fais aussi pour vous tous, qui faites vivre cette histoire et la fanfiction en général. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre autant que moi. Je suis sûr que les images vont déborder dans votre tête, et j'attends avec impatience vos réactions ! Bonne lecture les loulous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

« def. noun. ''Potterhead'' : _Amazingly cool people who are obssessed with Harry Potter_. » – Urban Dictionnary.

.

.

.

Le jeudi soir Mr et Mrs Sommerhearst se rendirent à la gare King's Cross pour récupérer leur fille. Elle attendait derrière une vitre en plexis avec d'autres figurants et acteurs. Celle-ci avait poussé comme par magie durant la nuit afin de protéger les travailleurs du monde de Harry Potter des agressions qu'ils pourraient subir. Inquiets au vu de l'ampleur du dispositif de sécurité, les parents de Nyx se précipitèrent vers cette dernière qui tenait fermement la main de Kendall.

Celui-ci regardait partout tandis qu'un groupe de vigiles patrouillait en crachotant à intervalles réguliers dans leur talkie-walkie. Kendall et les Sommerhearst finirent par s'éloigner jusqu'au parking en des pas précipités. Depuis que Harry s'était rendu à sa seconde retenue avec Ombrage, les tensions au sein et en dehors de la production étaient montées en flèche. Ils grimpèrent dans la Ford Anglia et démarrèrent aussitôt.

Aux portes de la gare, des antis-Burst – de plus en plus nombreux – essayaient de passer le barrage de sécurité. Nyx observa un jeune homme tenter de gravir un grillage et être rattrapé par un énorme vigile barbu. Elle lança un regard alarmé à Kendall qui serra doucement sa main en retour.

– Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Patti en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

– Plutôt bien, rassura Kendall tandis qu'ils empruntaient l'autoroute.

En réalité, personne n'avait réellement envie de faire la conversation. Nyx sentait ses parents sur le qui-vive, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'un phénomène étrange se produise. En quittant les studios, un assistant l'avait apostrophée en lui remettant un courrier de la part de Samantha Runcord, la directrice du recrutement.

Apparemment, Nyx évoluait dans la hiérarchie grâce à son intervention auprès de Harry et passait du statut de figurante à celui de silhouette. Ses horaires ne changeaient pas, mais elle gagnait simplement un peu plus d'argent et des places plus avantageuses pour entrer dans l'angle de la caméra. L'enveloppe violette était enfournée au fond de son sac. Elle devrait la faire signer à ses parents avant sa reprise du travail mercredi prochain.

C'était un réel soulagement de se dire qu'elle aurait plusieurs jours devant elle pour décompresser. Kendall caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce et cela l'apaisa. Par la fenêtre de la voiture, les immeubles se raréfièrent pour laisser place aux maisons coquettes entourant le centre-ville de Sinuesa Valley. Ils empruntèrent directement la sortie de la rocade et déposèrent Kendall juste devant chez lui. Il attrapa son sac rempli de cadeaux que la production leur avait donné en quittant le plateau (cette semaine, ils avaient tous eu le droit à un kit de Boîte à Flemme et des Patacitrouilles) et salua les Sommerhearst.

Nyx vit clairement sa mère agripper la chemise de son mari pour qu'il ne quitte pas le véhicule et attende à l'intérieur. Avec hésitation, Nyx sortit à son tour et remonta la petite allée de la maison des Bradsprit auprès de Kendall qui lui tenait toujours la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous le porche aux lambris pastel. Nyx adorait déjà cette maison quand elle n'était encore que toute petite. Elle passait devant avec sa bicyclette pour se rendre à l'école primaire et s'arrêtait pour contempler la peinture vert pomme qui s'écaillait.

Grâce à la proximité du bois de Sinuesa Valley, il y avait de temps à autre une légère brise aux senteurs de pins qui soufflait derrière la maison et embaumait toute la rue, très tôt le matin. Avant que les Bradsprit n'emménagent ici, c'était une vieille dame qui habitait là et allait tous les jours sur la plage faire voler des origamis géants qu'elle fabriquait elle-même. Nyx ne se souvenait pas vraiment de son nom, mais parfois, quand elle repensait à son enfance, il lui arrivait d'y penser. En face d'elle, Kendall semblait réfléchir à quelque chose puis dit :

– Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillée.

– Ah ?

– Je veux dire, ton improvisation. C'était très bien et tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi ou culpabiliser.

Nyx acquiesça plus pour lui faire plaisir que parce qu'elle le pensait réellement.

– Merci.

– Ce week-end, ça tient toujours pour la plage ?

– Évidemment, se réjouit-elle avec un sourire désarmant.

Kendall avait l'air tout aussi impatient et inquiet de se retrouver seul avec elle dans un endroit isolé. Il lui rendit son sourire et dit :

– Bon, alors c'est cool. Par contre, je ne devrais pas rentrer trop tard. Je dois me rendre au lycée pour récupérer le matériel de prévention de la contraception. Enfin, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la tournée du samedi soir, et...

Nyx déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

– Pas de problème. À samedi.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers du perron et monta dans la Ford Anglia où ses parents étaient curieusement silencieux. Nyx se pencha en avant et alluma l'autoradio pour combler ce vide. Sinuesa Valley était couvert d'une légère bruine qui faisait miroiter l'asphalte de petits éclats blancs. Un pâté de maisons plus loin, leur maison rouge resplendissante était en vue. Vector attendait sur la porte d'entrée avec un plateau de biscuits.

– Bonjour, maîtresse Nyx, coassa l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant si bas que son nez toucha le sol.

– Oui, oui, c'est ça.

– Sois un peu plus gentille avec lui, déclara sa mère en déposant sa longue veste pelucheuse sur le porte-manteau. Il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour préparer un goûter pour ton retour. Il est lui-même allé chercher des pépites de chocolat au supermarché.

– Vous le laissez se balader tout seul en ville ? s'ulcéra Nyx en se débarrassant de ses tennis.

– Vector a un détecteur de mouvements intégrés. Il peut savoir quand quelque chose s'approche de lui et peut ainsi éviter le moindre choc avec les passants ou les voitures, expliqua Mr Sommerhearst. Et en plus de ça, Vector rend service à la communauté. Rien qu'hier, il a aidé la voisine à tailler ses roses.

– Vector est bon jardinier, clama l'elfe en sortant de ses longs doigts des ustensiles tous plus tranchants et menaçants les uns que les autres.

L'elfe agita ses doigts et commença alors à tailler la pauvre plante verte du hall d'entrée qui n'avait rien demandé. Nyx attrapa tout de même quelques biscuits et grimpa jusque dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et pianota un message à Cha pour la prévenir de son retour. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Nyx se demanda ce que faisaient ses camarades de classe. Ils devaient sans doute finir leur journée d'ici quelques instants avec le redoutable cours de Chimie. Elle finit par se rouler en boule et s'endormir...

– Nyx ? Nyx, ma chérie, ton amie est là, prononça sa mère en passant sa tête dans l'embrasement de la porte.

La jeune fille se frotta le visage et Cha déboula dans la pièce, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Elle s'assit sur le lit après avoir déposé au sol son sac à bandoulière joliment orné de symboles anarchistes.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oh oui, mentit Nyx d'une voix endormie. Et toi ?

– Super. Mon équipe de volley-ball a gagné le mini-tournoi cet après-midi. Le plus cool dans tout ça, c'est que c'est Nausikaa et les autres cheerleaders du bahut qui nous ont supportés. Alors, j'imagine qu'elle a vu tous les points que j'ai marqués.

Après avoir été immergée dans le monde du cinéma en devant assumer un rôle fabriqué de toutes pièces, Nyx trouvait surréaliste qu'on puisse se réjouir d'avoir gagné une partie de volley.

– Félicitations.

– T'as une petite mine, fit remarquer Cha en tirant sur la couette pour s'ensevelir dessous.

– Désolé, mais les allers-retours entre Londres et Sinuesa cette semaine m'ont juste achevé.

Et c'était vrai. Jamais de sa vie Nyx n'avait autant bougé d'un endroit à un autre. Hormis peut-être la fois où ils s'étaient rendu en Floride dans le grand parc d'attractions Harry Potter.

– Eh bien j'espère que _ceci _va te réveiller.

Cha sortit de son sac un magazine présentant en couverture le visage froid et légèrement émacié de Andrew Burst, la main sous le menton. Nyx se redressa et attrapa le magazine. Elle n'eut pas à feuilleter bien loin pour tomber sur l'article qui l'intéressait.

Apparemment, le portrait de Burst avait été brossé par un journaliste éminent du Time et remis à jour en fonction des récents évènements. Jusqu'ici, Nyx n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de connaître qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Elle savait vaguement que Andrew Burst avait eu l'idée de Poudlard lors d'un voyage en train, qu'il était infiniment riche et très intelligent.

Ça n'avait pas grand intérêt de savoir qui était le maître d'oeuvre de cet univers et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de tout cet argent restait incontestablement le plus grand show télévisé que le monde n'avait jamais connu. Cha reprit le magazine d'un air sévère et formula :

– C'est moi qui suis levée très tôt le matin pour l'avoir. Je veux avoir le privilège de le lire à voix haute.

Nyx s'enfonça parmi ses très nombreux coussins et écouta.

**ANDREW BURST VA-T-IL TROP LOIN ? **

**ARGENT, GÉNIE ET INFLUENCE : QUI SE CACHE DERRIÈRE CET HOMME SURPUISSANT**

– par Allan Jorfield, journaliste au Time –

version publiée le 12 octobre 2012 et remis à jour le 11 septembre 2013

.

.

.

** L**es majestueux conifères plantés à l'entrée de la demeure Burst évoquent sans aucun doute ceux formant la haie d'honneur de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch du précédent opus de « Harry Potter ». La villa semble de l'extérieur tranquille, sans aucune différence notable avec ses voisines, ne laissant aucunement présager qu'un des hommes les plus puissants de la planète puisse y vivre. Grâce à quelques contacts, j'ai pu obtenir un rendez-vous tout à fait exceptionnel avec le plus grand télévisionnaire de notre époque.

Déjà dans l'avion, je me sentais pris de phases tantôt d'anxiété, tantôt d'impatience, à l'idée de le rencontrer. À plusieurs kilomètres au-dessus du sol, les passagers de ma classe et moi-même avions pu profiter du direct de la fameuse série. C'était quelques jours avant la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. L'excitation fébrile – identique à celle d'une veille de match – demeurait entière. De nombreux bookmakers à travers le monde prenaient des paris sur qui remporterait cette tâche et avec quel score. Au sein de la zone _duty-free_ de l'aéroport d'Heathrow se trouvait un stand violet uniquement destiné à revendre des produits dérivés de cette télé-réalité enchanteresse et tout de même controversée.

La grande psychologue et philosophe Rita Garbo avait publié l'an passé un essai volumineux sur les conséquences que peut avoir l'émission sur le public, le personnel qui l'alimente et les acteurs. Selon elle, « Harry Potter » endigue la pensée des gens et fait passer un nombre incroyable de messages subliminaux poussant à la surconsommation. Elle s'appuie sur des données statistiques fournies par l'Institut de l'Audiovisuel de Berlin. « _La médiatisation de cette série est une sorte de matraquage __constant _», explique-t-elle à un périodique local, « _Les acteurs se dévouent corps et âme pour donner vie à ce qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un mensonge. Après quoi ils se retrouvent dans une spirale infernale, toujours rattachés à ce rôle qu'ils ont eu, jadis_ ».

Nous pensons notamment à l'acteur interprétant le rôle de Charlie Weasley – éleveur de dragons – qui aurait été effrayé par la popularité fracassante dont jouissait sa famille fictive à l'écran. « _Andrew Burst m'avait promis d'avoir une importance accrue au fil des saisons. Je devais même devenir professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques au cours de la quatrième année de Harry. Mais j'ai refusé. Je me voyais mal endosser cette nouvelle responsabilité_ ». Depuis, le jeune comédien ne fait que de brèves apparitions à l'écran et est mentionné en des rares occasions.

Il n'est toutefois pas le seul à avoir brutalement interrompu son contrat en plein tournage : Howard Jonas – qui jouait le professeur Quirrel – a lui aussi décidé de mettre un terme à sa collaboration. « _C'était énormément de pression_, a-t-il confié à Canal Fork il y a trois ans de cela, _les gens me reconnaissaient dans la rue et me __demandaient __de hurler ma fameuse réplique à tout bout de champ_ (ndrl. ''Un troll ! Un troll dans les cachots !''). _C'était insupportable. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit où je pouvais faire les courses tranquillement avec ma femme. Un jour, j'ai eu le malheur de sortir avec une serviette sur la tête pour prendre le journal devant chez moi et les tabloïds se sont emparés de cette image en se demandant si j'avais vraiment Voldemort derrière __le crâne __! Je ne devais pas partir, à la base. Je devais ''simplement'' être dépossédé de Voldemort puis continuer ma carrière d'enseignant à Poudlard_. »

Mais la chargée du bureau relationnel de la production rétorque : « _Mr Jonas avait fait son temps avec nous. Il était temps pour lui de partir pour laisser place à de nouvelles intrigues_. » Qui croire ? Ces petites divergences de versions sont chose récurrente avec le monde de « Harry Potter » et j'étais bien décidé à percer un certain nombre de mystères dès mon arrivée à Londres. Une berline m'attendait spécialement à la sortie de l'aéroport. Le confort suintant ne faisait que commencer et ce n'était qu'un amuse-bouche comparé au faste dans lequel semble être plongée la famille Burst.

**DANS L'INTIMITÉ DU CRÉATEUR**

Talia Burst – mannequin d'origine indienne – a épousé Andrew il y a près de dix-huit ans sans se douter de ce qu'il deviendrait par la suite. Évidemment, la grande intelligence de son mari laissait présager un avenir parsemé de lauriers, mais rien – absolument rien – ne le destinait à la place qu'il occupe aujourd'hui. Mrs Burst nous accueille avec chaleur, suivie par un majordome, et nous fait attendre dans un patio donnant une vue imprenable sur un verger des plus délicats.

Elle demande à ce que l'on prépare du thé en attendant l'arrivée imminente de son mari. J'ai eu – pendant quelques secondes – l'impression d'être une groupie à l'entrée d'un concert attendant une légende vivante du rock. Jouant de la réputation de son conjoint, Talia Burst évoque d'un air faussement étourdi l'Éclair de Feu, qui se vend à une vitesse aussi ahurissante que celle que peut atteindre le balai de course sans présence de vents arrière. Je bois une gorgée de thé et l'écoute me parler de son récent voyage à l'ancienne perle de la couronne britannique.

Une fondation a été placée à Calcutta afin de subvenir aux besoins de la population. Talia Burst s'illustre par ses dons philanthropiques et sa présence dans de nombreux organismes. « _Je ne supporte pas que les gens puissent s'imaginer que je mens_ », dit-elle d'un air vaguement ennuyé, «_ Vous voyez, je n'attends rien en retour. Je fais ça simplement parce que ça me tient à coeur_ ». Je songe brièvement aux très jeunes actrices interprétant les sœurs Parvati et Padma Patil, elles-mêmes issus des faubourgs de Calcutta.

Je prends une nouvelle gorgée de thé et la conversation embraye sur la prochaine fashion week. Je profite du fait qu'elle mentionne un créateur pour enfants afin de parler des siens. Surprise, Talia Burst se redresse et attend de plus amples explications. Il est rare que Andrew Burst ou sa femme donne des informations sur leur progéniture. Contrairement à Arnold – qui est ultramédiatisé en occupant le rôle du meilleur ami du Survivant – les deux enfants biologiques de Burst disposent, eux, d'une sécurité et d'un secret frôlant l'opacité d'une omerta. Talia finit par me confier que sa fille Hermione – âgée de seize ans – a pour projet de faire ses études supérieures en France...

– Hermione ? s'offusqua Nyx en jetant au sol sa peluche en forme de panda ainsi qu'une bonne partie des bibelots bordant son lit. Ils ont _vraiment appelé_ leur fille Hermione ?

– Apparemment, concéda Cha en balayant rapidement l'article du regard. Ça craint. Oh attend, ils expliquent.

[...] a pour projet de faire ses études supérieures en France. Hermione a été, indirectement, une des sources d'inspiration de Mr Burst pour sa série et a donc décidé de nommer un des personnages principaux en son honneur.

En effet, il confie à un magazine il y a dix ans que l'idée de créer une série basée sur la vie d'un individu lui est venue le jour suivant la naissance de sa fille. «_ Je me souviendrai toujours des nombreux coups de téléphone que nous avons reçu Talia et moi pour nous féliciter. Les gens nous demandaient combien elle pesait, à qui elle ressemblait et nous envoyait tout un tas de cadeaux. Je me suis aperçu que les gens – et même les plus réfractaires – pouvaient passer des heures entières à contempler un bébé. Ça a été un véritable __déclic __et c'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée de filmer un bébé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre que le public aurait préalablement __sélectionné__. Le téléspectateur deviendrait, en quelque sorte, un membre de la famille de cet enfant et pourrait garder un œil sur lui__,__ peu importe ce qui lui arrive_ ».

C'est au moment précis où cette anecdote me traverse l'esprit que Andrew Burst finit par rejoindre sa femme et moi dans le patio. Il me salue avec une franche poignée de main et regarde son épouse s'éloigner tandis qu'il prend sa place. Andrew Burst respire l'intelligence et un petit air de fourberie qui lui donnent l'allure d'un renard.

Ses yeux perçants me fixent et il attend que je prenne la parole en premier. J'ai la fugace impression d'être un débutant devant faire le premier coup d'échec face à un maître du jeu. Je me présente et parle rapidement de la ligne éditoriale du Time. Burst m'écoute sans ciller, comme si ça ne lui procurait pas un plus grand plaisir que de m'écouter babiller mon curriculum vitae. Je lui demande enfin si ça le dérange que j'enregistre notre entretien et il me répond calmement que non. Je pose le magnétophone sur la table et voici ce qui suit.

**L'HISTOIRE D'UN ENFANT PRODIGUE**

«_ Je viens de Parlm Streek, informe Andrew Burst. C'est un peu plus à l'est de Londres, tout près de la Mer du Nord_...

– Ce n'est pas loin de Sinuesa, fit remarquer Cha en tournant la page du magazine. Varro m'a dit que cette ville craignait. Il a fait un stage, là-bas. Il a dit que les gens n'étaient que des crève-la-faim.

Cha se racla la gorge et reprend :

[…] _C'est un peu plus à l'est de Londres, tout près de la Mer du Nord_. » Né d'un fils de carreleur et d'une mère couturière en usine, Andrew Burst est un enfant d'une nature plutôt discrète. Jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans, ses professeurs ne conservent pas un souvenir particulièrement marquant de lui et le décrivent plutôt comme un élève « _légèrement en retrait, mais courtois_ ». Le frère aîné de Andrew Burst – Allen Burst – était davantage sous les feux de la rampe. « _Allen était quelqu'un __d'ouvert, de compréhensif et de très drôle_ », dit Andrew avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix. « _Mais il était aussi très énervé __par ce__ qu'il nous arrivait. Mon père était devenu paraplégique. Le __voir là, tous les jours, immobile devant la télévision, avait quelque chose de déprimant. Il ne trouvait d'ailleurs rien d'intéressant à regarder_ (rire)._ Allen voulait changer les choses. Il a pris un petit boulot – du genre que vous ne déclarez pas aux impôts. Ça nous a aidés pendant quelque temps, à payer les soins, les factures puis ça a mal tourné. Allen a commencé à consommer de la drogue et est mort d'une overdose deux ans plus tard. Depuis, plus rien n'a été pareil_ ».

Allen Burst était un jeune athlète prometteur repéré au cours de compétitions régionales. Il n'a néanmoins pas eu une performance méritant l'attribution d'une bourse sportive. « À_ Parlm Streek, les perspectives d'avenir sont très réduites. On peut travailler à l'usine ou partir _», explique le nouveau maire de la commune, « _Les réductions budgétaires ont conduit une foule de jeunes gens à se débrouiller d'eux-mêmes _» Allen Burst n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg de cette jeunesse désenchantée partant à la dérive.

Durant son enfance, Andrew Burst dévoile un goût très prononcé pour le bricolage et les mécanismes. À l'école primaire de Parlm Streek, cette matière était encore enseignée aux jeunes petits garçons le jeudi matin afin de les destiner aux métiers industriels. « _C'était mon cours préféré_ », me dévoile le producteur avec un sourire en coin, « _J'adorais imaginer de nouvelles choses, leur donner vie__... Il y avait une atmosphère troublante dans l'atelier, quelque chose qui se dégageait des murs en tôle et des outils. C'était comme si tout prenait vie sous mes doigts. J'avais l'impression que construire me donnait du pouvoir. Un pouvoir que je n'avais pas et que je n'ai jamais eu la prétention d'avoir, étant gamin _». Très vite, il devient le meilleur élève de sa classe et parvient à s'illustrer en menuiserie.

Quand leur enseignant leur introduit, une année plus tard, les technologies électronique et électrique, ce fut le coup de foudre. Burst réussit, en quelques mois seulement à comprendre le fonctionnement de tous les objets à circuit, mais également à se les approprier pour créer de nouvelles choses. « _Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça_ ! », s'exclame Mr Young, le professeur de mécanique. « _Et pourtant j'en ai vu des élèves doués. Mais Andrew... Cet Andrew-là, il dépassait tous les records. Il réfléchissait comme une fusée et abattait du travail comme s'ils étaient trente. Il réparait les choses, les disséquait, les démontait pour enfin les réassembler. Tout ça __sous__ mon nez ! J'étais juste médusé et, je dois l'avouer, dépassé_ ».

Ce qui reste paradoxal avec le cas de Andrew Burst, c'est que son bulletin scolaire reste médiocre malgré ses quelques exploits. Refusant de croire en son génie, ses professeurs allèrent même jusqu'à le soumettre à des tests médicaux. La plupart d'entre eux étaient d'ailleurs convaincus que Burst était atteint d'une forme d'autisme qui lui prodiguerait tous ses talents pour la mécanique. « _Je crois qu'ils essayaient juste de comprendre l'impossible _», dit sagement Mr Young en caressant sa moustache. « _Pour eux, c'était dur à croire qu'un p'tit gars comme Andrew puisse être simplement talentueux. Ils étaient tellement habitués à la normalité et à tout le reste qu'ils avaient oublié que l'extraordinaire pouvait se produire, même à Parlm Streek_ ».

Mr Young a été pendant de très longues années l'enseignant favori de Andrew Burst qui lui demandait souvent conseil, même si parfois, il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. C'est aussi Mr Young qui l'a inscrit à son premier concours de jeunes talents où il gagna le premier prix en inventant une pompe à autopropulsion, capable d'assurer des amortissements plus souples et confortables. Burst, en petit garçon avisé et ayant le sens des affaires, avait acheté un brevet avec ses économies de seulement neuf livres. Un grand fabricant de motos avait racheté le prototype pour s'en inspirer pour sa nouvelle gamme de moto-cross.

« _Recevoir son premier chèque d'inventeur est quelque chose de très émouvant_ », reprend Burst en fouillant dans sa mémoire. « _Je me souviens que Maman avait tellement pleuré de joie ce jour-là, qu'elle en était pratiquement tombée à la renverse_ (rire). _Papa ne pouvait pas bouger, mais je __voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il était content, qu'il savait que j'étais destiné à faire de grandes choses_. » Avec l'argent, la famille Burst put partir pour la première fois en vacances. «_ Nous sommes allés en Écosse. C'est Allen qui avait choisi la destination. C'était un grand moment et sans doute le plus heureux de toute mon enfance... Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi cette région pour y bâtir Poudlard_. »

Pour ses neuf ans, une équipe spécialisée décide de faire une enquête sur Andrew. Ils découvrent alors que son intelligence n'est pas seulement supérieure à la moyenne, mais frôle un pic encore jamais atteint pour un enfant de son âge. L'avenir de Andrew Burst était pavé de succès.

**BURST : LE TÉLÉVISIONNAIRE **

Andrew Burst m'avoue n'avoir jamais été intéressé par la réussite scolaire. Il s'attachait plutôt à la libre entreprise. «_ Je suis convaincu que l'école n'offre pas un bon cadre d'accomplissement aux enfants. Et je déplore que ma fille aînée ait choisi de se rendre à l'université. Je pense sincèrement que l'école est un frein à l'épanouissement personnel. Prenons l'exemple de l'école de Parlm Streek : il est évident que si on naît au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, l'école ne pourra rien faire pour nous sauver si ce n'est retarder l'hémorragie. Bien sûr, on apprend des choses utiles pour la vie de tous les jours, mais rien de crucial, rien qui puisse sauver qui que ce soit _». J'ai alors en tête l'article d'une revue spécialisée sur l'éducation où l'on y avait noté toutes ces personnes célèbres ayant fait le choix d'enseigner à leurs enfants à la maison. «_ Avec ma femme, nous nous sommes nous-mêmes chargés de faire l'école à Hermione et Polux. Et ils s'en sortent très bien comme ça, je crois_ (rire). »

Polux, âgé de dix ans, est le fils de Talia et Andrew Burst. Celui-ci, ressemblant d'une manière troublante à son père, est déjà champion d'escrime d'Europe et maîtrise déjà l'usage du Chinois en plus du Français et de l'Hindi. J'ai pu l'observer de loin depuis le patio et le voir utiliser son balai de course tout autour du jardin. « _Polux _[couramment surnommé « Paul »] _est un enfant qui aime à peu près tout dans la vie. Il ne se plaint jamais et __rit__ tout le temps _», se réjouit son père. « _Je suis même assez surpris de ne pas avoir engendré un petit monstre _(rire)._ Il est... unique en son genre et me rappelle souvent Allen. C'est Polux qui m'a d'ailleurs inspiré les personnages de Fred et George_ ! »

Nous en revenons à ce pour quoi je suis venu jusqu'ici : le monde de Harry Potter. Les débuts de la série ont été ardus. Personne ne croyait plus en Andrew Burst, à l'époque. Pour comprendre cela il faut revenir vingt ans en arrière : Andrew Burst, qui avait entrepris un voyage en Asie, était revenu en Angleterre bouillonnant d'idées. Il avait interpellé de nombreux investisseurs locaux et étrangers.

Malgré ses connaissances et l'argent de ses divers brevets cumulé au fil des années, Burst ne pouvait pas garantir une somme suffisamment conséquente pour lancer sa première émission qui fut un flop total. «_ Ça a été l'échec le plus cuisant de toute ma vie _», explose de rire Burst, «_ Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais en tête lorsque j'ai monté cette émission de télé-achat. Je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir avec quelques notions en publicité et __en__ marketing. Mais je n'avais pas encore compris que ce n'était pas le savoir qui importait, mais la méthode _». J'arque un sourcil et lui demande d'expliciter. Burst réfléchit un court laps de temps et prononce : «_ À la télévision, quand on veut vendre un produit, on le met en scène. On est bien d'accord là-dessus. Mais ça n'aura pas le même impact si on est sur les ondes à midi qu'à quinze heures, vous voyez le genre ? Je n'avais pas pris en compte de nombreux paramètres et on a dû rapidement abandonner le projet. Après réflexion, j'ai beaucoup plus appris avec cette expérience qu'en fréquentant l'institut d'audiovisuel où j'ai travaillé _».

La côte de popularité de Andrew Burst frôlait des profondeurs abyssales au début des années 90, mais ce dernier ne désespérait pas. Il était convaincu que son avenir se ferait dans ce milieu. Au cours de son voyage en Asie, Burst s'était aperçu que partout où il se rendait, la télévision avait une place omniprésente. «_ Il y avait comme une sorte de fétichisme pour la télé. À mes yeux, ce n'était qu'une stupide boîte qui émettait des bruits, des images, et ça s'arrêtait là. Je n'avais jamais été intéressé par la télévision jusque-là. Puis j'ai saisi – j'ai vraiment saisi le poids que ça pouvait avoir – lorsque j'ai vu des enfants des bidonvilles rêver d'un ailleurs à travers la télé. La télé est une source de promotion sociale bien plus rapide et efficace que ne le sera sans doute jamais l'école. À quoi bon apprendre des choses si on pouvait slalomer entre __elles__ et très bien vivre sans _? ». En tant qu'ancien enseignant à l'université et directeur de recherche en Histoire Contemporaine, j'ai eu envie de rétorquer une réplique bien sentie. Pourtant il y avait un arrière-goût de vérité là-dedans qui me déplaisait et avait du mal à partir malgré le savoureux thé.

**HARRY POTTER : UNE VIE, UNE OEUVRE**

« _Après le flop du télé-achat, j'étais bien décidé à trouver de nouveaux concepts télévision. Je suis __passé__ par une sitcom mettant en scène des inventeurs fous, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. La science ? Les gens s'en fichaient. Ils voulaient du vrai. Quand j'ai eu l'idée de Harry Potter, je crois que je suis __arrivé__ dans une période propice. Mon idée n'était pas parfaite ni excellente, mais ça restait un produit authentique. Je pense, sans trop me tromper, que si j'ai eu autant de succès__,__ c'est parce qu'il n'y avait à cette période que très peu de concurrence sérieuse._ » Malgré les échecs répétés, Burst parvient à mettre de côté suffisamment d'économie pour autoproduire son nouveau projet. Il se lance avec une équipe minimaliste après avoir fait signer des contrats à deux adolescentes enceintes sans l'avoir désiré. L'une d'entre elles est la mère de Harry.

Les premières images de Harry Potter arrivent sur les ondes l'après-midi du 31 juillet 1998. Deux poupons naissent le même jour : un garçon et une fille. Le principe était simple : choisir entre l'un des deux en appelant le numéro de l'émission. « _Le standard a explosé _», nous raconte Andrew Burst avec euphorie, «_ Les gens n'arrêtaient pas d'appeler partout à travers le pays pour nous dire qu'ils voulaient voir grandir la petite fille ou le petit garçon. C'était insensé. Je n'y croyais pas moi même._ » Plus les jours sont passés et plus le succès a contaminé le pays, puis le continent pour enfin s'étendre au monde.

Le phénomène Harry Potter a été viral. Je me souviens qu'on ne pouvait se balader dans la rue sans entendre les gens en parler ou faire de petites allusions au show à la déontologie bancale. «_ On m'avait demandé pas mal d'interviews à cette période. Les caméras continuaient de tourner non-stop dans le berceau de Harry et les gens pouvaient visiter la nurserie en achetant un ticket. Avec l'argent on pouvait agrandir le studio, lui acheter des jeux et étendre le dispositif. Avec mon équipe de base – nous __n'étions__ que sept – eh bien, on était pris dans une course effrénée d'amélioration. C'était à qui aurait l'idée la plus brillante, ferait la proposition la plus indécente, etc. On entrait dans une véritable dynamique créative qui n'a pas cessé depuis_. »

En parallèle de Harry Potter, se développe une véritable industrie de la télé-réalité qui est alors en plein boom. Mais aucun des programmes proposés (souvent enfermant une quinzaine d'individus dans une maison), n'avait eu le charme et l'impact que celui de Burst. « _Ce que les autres producteurs n'ont pas saisi, c'est qu'ils ont rendu la nudité et la sexualité inintéressante. Quand quelqu'un se dévoile de cette manière face à la caméra, il n'y a presque plus rien d'intéressant à en tirer, sauf s'il s'agit d'un acteur ou d'une actrice très __douée__. Mais quel intérêt de voir monsieur tout le monde se toucher dans un jacuzzi ? Ce que Harry Potter proposait c'était... un semblant d'innocence qu'on tentait à tout__ prix__ de protéger _».

Harry Potter a été la première émission de télé-réalité se basant sur la vie d'un enfant. Cela a entraîné de graves problèmes d'éthique donnant lieu à des procès faramineux, tous remportés par le cortège d'avocats de Andrew Burst. « _Je suis le père de cet enfant_ », martèle-t-il, « _Je suis conscient __de ce qu'encourt Harry et pas un seul jour je ne pense à lui _». Je lui demande alors quels sont ses sentiments vis-à-vis de l'apprenti sorcier qu'il a adopté dès ses premiers battements de cœur. « _J'aime Harry. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Je ne veux que son bien._ »

Apparemment, le fait que son fils soit mis à l'écart du monde réel ne pose aucun problème à Andrew Burst. La contrariété se lit sur ses traits. « _Vous avez des enfants, vous ? Pour ma part, j'en ai quatre et je n'ai pas la même relation avec Polux, Arnold, Hermione ou Harry. Ils occupent tous une place différente à mes yeux. Mais une chose est sûre : je les protège et veille à ce que rien ne tourne jamais mal. Je suis persuadé d'être un bon père, parce que je veille sur eux comme personne n'a jamais veillé sur moi_. » Je lui pose la question suivante : est-ce que, justement, cela ne pose pas problème qu'un père puisse tout voir de son enfant, y compris son jardin secret ? Ne serait-ce pas comme une violation d'un journal intime ? L'intimité de Harry est la moelle épinière du problème. Comment un individu ayant progressé inconsciemment sous les feux des projecteurs peut nourrir des secrets pour qui que ce soit ? **•**

Ooo

Ce jour-là, il tombait une pluie brumeuse qui rendait floues les silhouettes des élèves réfugiés en groupes serrés autour de la cour. Des flaques d'eau se formaient sur les pavés irréguliers et Harry contemplait le bout trempé de ses chaussures. Il était assis sur un banc à l'écart des autres qui ne s'étaient toujours pas lassés de murmurer d'horribles choses sur son passage.

Hermione et Ron continuaient de se disputer à propos du prochain devoir de Sortilèges à rendre et Harry savait bien que ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Depuis quelque temps, ses deux amis avaient pris l'habitude de se lancer des remarques désagréables, comme s'ils étaient en quelque sorte en compétition. Il était en train de soupirer de lassitude quand quelqu'un arriva vers eux. C'était Cho Chang.

– Salut, dit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

Contrairement à l'année dernière, elle n'était plus accompagnée de sa horde de pouffes gloussantes et Harry ne pouvait que féliciter ce choix. Il se souvenait du mal qu'il avait eu à essayer de l'inviter au bal de Noël pour qu'elle finisse par lui dire s'y rendre déjà avec Cédric. Tous ses efforts réduits à néant.

Inviter une fille au bal avait semblé normal pour les autres garçons de Poudlard. Dean n'avait eu qu'à pointer le bout de son nez dans la Salle Commune pour se retrouver enseveli sous les demandes. Mais Harry, lui, n'avait jamais attiré personne. Être le Survivant ne l'avait aidé en rien. Peut-être que des gens comme Rogue s'imaginaient qu'il jouait de son titre pour obtenir des faveurs, il n'en était rien. C'était plus un handicap qu'autre chose.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de songer à comment pourrait être sa vie s'il n'y avait jamais eu Voldemort ou si ses parents étaient encore en vie... Mais ça ne servait à rien. Ça lui faisait plus du mal qu'autre chose. Il n'aurait pas été plus à l'aise avec les filles de toute façon. Si cela semblait quelque chose de naturel pour les autres, pour Harry c'était une autre affaire. Il n'y avait qu'avec Hermione qu'il parvenait à rester lui-même. Harry avait autrefois mis ça sur le compte du stress, mais il comprit au fil des années que c'était quelque chose d'autre et de bien plus profond qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre.

– Salut, répondit-il. Alors, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Dès l'instant où ces mots franchirent sa bouche, il les regretta. Cédric avait été le petit-ami de Cho et devoir faire son deuil durant l'été l'avait sans doute tout autant affecté que Harry qui l'avait vu mourir dans ce cimetière.

En fait, Harry ne connaissait Cédric que depuis peu de temps, mais une chose était sûre : il avait vraiment apprécié être à son contact. Quand il les avait accompagnés à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Harry avait tout de suite su que c'était quelqu'un de bien à qui il pouvait faire confiance. En le voyant se rendre au bal avec Cho, Harry avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie qu'il avait mal interprétée. Il s'en fichait de Cho, finalement. Il avait voulu l'inviter à la soirée pour se prouver qu'il pouvait faire les choses de manière ordinaire. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bal pour prouver à tout le monde qu'on était quelqu'un de parfaitement «_ normal_ » ?

– Oui, très bien, répondit-elle, quoique les traits du visage crispé.

Harry avait eu la même expression lorsque son cousin Dudley lui avait lancé d'un air goguenard : « _Ne faites pas de mal à Cédric ! Qui c'est Cédric ? Ton petit-ami ?_ » Ses propos l'avaient dérangé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu et Harry s'était énervé, dégainant sa baguette. Harry était habitué à ce que les Dursley souillent la mémoire des morts (Ils ne s'en privaient d'ailleurs pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses propres parents). Il s'était senti prêt à se battre, car sa fierté masculine avait été mise sur le tapis. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'insinuation graveleuse. Sans doute parce que Dudley avait mis, sans le savoir, son gros doigt boudiné sur une corde sensible.

– C'est un badge des Tornades de Tutshill que tu as là ? demanda soudain Ron en désignant le badge bleu ciel accroché à la robe de Cho. Tu n'es quand même pas une de leur fan ?

– Si.

– Depuis toujours ou simplement parce qu'ils ont gagné le championnat ?

Cho semblait vexée par la remarque de Ron. Elle répliqua avec froideur qu'elle faisait partie de leurs supporters depuis l'âge de six ans et avait assisté à la plupart de leurs matchs avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Hermione soupira et hocha la tête d'un air navré.

– C'est fou comme tu manques de tact, fit-elle remarquée.

Ron s'offusqua et tandis qu'ils recommençaient à se chamailler, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé que Cho se soit éloignée. Elle lui rappelait bien trop Cédric.

Ooo

Dans la cuisine des Sommerhearst, Patti mettait la table tandis que son époux faisait mijoter une délicieuse soupe dont il avait le secret. La mini-télé était allumée et débitait le flux ininterrompu du Harry Potter show. Les filles descendirent les escaliers en chuchotant précipitamment.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la mère de Nyx en les voyant en plein conciliabule.

– Euh, rien, répondit sa fille en prenant sa place habituelle alors que Vector déposait avec révérence une serviette à carreaux sur les genoux de Cha. On parlait juste d'un truc, tu vois.

– D'un truc ? répéta Mr Sommerhearst avec scepticisme en s'installant à son tour.

– Vous n'aimeriez pas entendre parler de ça en plein repas, Monsieur John, affirma Cha d'un air très sérieux. Merci de m'avoir invitée.

– Oh, ce n'est rien Charlotte, répondit Patti en congédiant l'elfe de maison. Tu peux même dormir à la maison ce soir si tu en as envie.

– Peux pas. Demain matin je dois me rendre avec mon équipe de volley au stade de Bristol pour une compétition interlycée.

Patti augmenta le volume de la télévision tandis qu'on annonçait une coupure publicitaire pendant que Harry, Ron et Hermione traversaient Poudlard pour se rendre à leur dernier cours : celui d'Astronomie.

La vignette de leurs faits et gestes était encore disponible en haut à droite même si la quasi-totalité de l'écran était occupée par l'image d'un sorcier très séduisant censé représenter un des Poursuiveur des Tornades de Tutshill : « _Dès à présent disponible dans vos magasins de l'univers Harry Potter, la tenue de Quidditch des Tornades ! Capes, gants, genouillères et badges. Le tout décliné en plusieurs nuances de bleu. Appelez au numéro s'affichant au bas de votre écran pour avoir une réduction de quinze __pour cent__. Offre spéciale d'aujourd'hui : votre écharpe des Tornades de Tutshill gratuite pour votre premier achat ! _» Une autre publicité concernant des bonnets en laine pour elfes suivit et Nyx prit la parole :

– Au fait, j'ai eu une promotion.

– Mais c'est formidable ça ! glapit Mrs Sommerhearst d'un air radieux.

– Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça... Je passe au statut de silhouette. Je gagnerai un peu plus d'argent. Ils m'ont déjà donné les papiers à signer et à rendre mercredi.

– Ah, répondit simplement son père en tournoyant sa cuillère dans son bol. Et... Et tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

Nyx aurait voulu rétorquer que maintenant, elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

– Je n'aurais pas à travailler davantage que je le fais maintenant, répéta-t-elle.

Cha but sa soupe bruyamment, un œil sur la télévision qui reprenait le direct de Harry Potter. Tout à coup, elle s'exclama :

– Si tu es silhouette, tu dois sûrement te rendre à la grande convention des Pottermaniac de demain.

Les yeux de Nyx s'agrandirent d'horreur. Cette convention se déroulait une fois par trimestre à Londres avec quelques membres du casting officiel de l'émission qui se déplaçaient exceptionnellement pour l'occasion.

La famille Sommerhearst s'y était déjà rendue une fois, quand elle n'avait que huit ans. À l'époque, Harry Potter ne comptait pas autant d'acteurs que maintenant : ils avaient pu voir les Dursley (qui avait confié le petit Harry à Mrs Figgy en prétextant rendre visite à la tante Marge) et quelques scénaristes qui parlaient avec excitation du nouveau projet confidentiel déjà en route.

Maintenant, la convention Pottermaniac avait atteint un standing de prestige et les places s'y arrachaient comme des petits pains. En général, il fallait les réserver pratiquement un an et demi à l'avance. Dans les vidéos que l'on trouvait sur Internet, on voyait une foule compacte de potterhead déchaînés qui criaient dès qu'un acteur prenait la parole. L'idée de se retrouver dans cette cage aux lions angoissa Nyx à un point inimaginable.

– Non, ça serait idiot. Ils ne m'ont pas invité, dit-elle plus pour se rassurer.

– Tu en es absolument sûre, ma chérie ? demanda sa mère.

Une pointe d'inquiétude s'insinua en elle et Nyx quitta brusquement la table pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec l'enveloppe violette de son contrat de silhouette à signer. Le mot « _Urgent _» était incrusté dans le sceau en cire dorée. Nyx ouvrit et balaya rapidement le contrat des yeux. Elle gagnait désormais sept cents dollars supplémentaires.

En ouvrant le formulaire d'acceptation de promotion, un badge blanc recouvert d'une coque en plastique. Lorsqu'on l'approchait d'un faisceau de lumière, les mots « _Pass Convention Pottermaniac_ » apparurent. Nyx trembla et Cha lui envoya un regard désolé.

– Bon, euh, tu... tu verras ça ne durera pas longtemps, tenta son père. Fais voir ce qu'il y a marqué sur cette feuille. Mmh, apparemment ça commence à dix-huit heures trente à Londres. Ils te donnent un plan pour atteindre l'entrée des artistes.

– Est-ce que tu sais si Kendall y va, lui aussi ? demanda Patti.

À la mention de Kendall, son époux se tendit imperceptiblement.

– J-Je ne sais pas. Je lui demanderai par téléphone, ce soir.

Abattue, Nyx termina sa soupe. Sa mère enfila un cardigan pour raccompagner Cha jusqu'à chez elle en voiture. Quand elle se retrouva seule avec son père, ce dernier l'observait par-dessus ses mains posées sous son menton.

– Tu n'as plus faim ? devina-t-il. C'est cette histoire de Convention Pottermaniac, c'est ça ?

Voyant que Nyx ne répondait pas, il poursuivit :

– Je voulais te parler d'un truc, à propos de tes nouvelles... fréquentations (Cette fois, il avait réussi à obtenir toute son attention). Je trouve ça, euh, très bien que tu t'entendes avec Kendall. C'est un bon garçon et... et il a l'air de vraiment s'intéresser à toi. Enfin, je sais comment ça se passe dans la tête d'un adolescent, pour en avoir été un moi-même. Quand j'étais au lycée et que ta mère et moi on a commencé à sortir ensemble, c'était... c'était très étrange, mais à la fois agréable. Ce que je veux dire, c'est de ne pas brûler les étapes avec lui ou sinon je serai dans l'obligation de trouver un nouveau capitaine de Muggle Quidditch parce que je l'aurai tué.

Nyx ne savait pas trop si elle devait rire pour détendre l'atmosphère ou prendre cette menace très au sérieux.

– Il ne s'est encore rien passé avec Kendall, rassura Nyx.

– Pour l'instant, fit remarquer son père en rangeant la vaisselle sale dans le ventre de Vector qui se curait le nez d'un air distrait. Ça va aller très vite et je pense que c'est un peu tôt pour toi, tu vois.

Nyx roula des yeux et voulut lui envoyer une remarque bien sentie sur la moyenne du premier rapport sexuel en Angleterre, mais s'en abstint, de peur de mettre le feu aux poudres.

– Et puis peut-être que Kendall a, euh, plus d'expérience que toi...

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, de toute manière ? Tu crois que je te raconte tout ce que je fais ? s'énerva Nyx.

Mauvaise idée. Les yeux de son père se plissèrent de suspicion et Nyx décida de s'en aller avant que cela ne dégénère. Elle entendit depuis sa chambre sa mère rentrer et discuter tout bas.

Ooo

Le lendemain matin, il apparut que ses parents la regardèrent bizarrement tout le long du petit-déjeuner. Kendall était venu faire le chemin jusqu'au collège avec elle. Ils s'y rendirent à vélo et roulèrent côte à côte un bon moment sans rien dire avant qu'elle ne prononce :

– Tu n'as pas pris ton Nimbus ?

– Non, je dois le recharger.

Les balais de course fonctionnaient principalement à l'énergie solaire et les batteries devaient être rechargées de temps à autre lorsqu'on l'utilisait trop. Le temps d'accumulation d'énergie ne durait qu'une trentaine de minutes lorsque les batteries étaient à plat, mais ça pouvait suffire pour se mettre en retard.

– Tu n'as pas répondu au message que je t'ai envoyé hier, dit-il.

– Oh, je n'ai pas regardé mon portable. J'étais en train de penser à cette histoire de convention Pottermaniac.

– Ah, tu es invitée toi aussi ?

Nyx hocha doucement la tête tandis qu'une voiture les dépassait.

– Tout se passera bien. Je serai avec toi, d'accord ?

Il lui envoya un sourire auquel elle répondit. Une fine bruine tombait sur Sinuesa Valley et Nyx se demanda si leur sortie de demain à la plage ne serait pas compromise. Kendall sifflotait un air de rap passant sur les ondes.

– Au fait, comment ça se passe ta campagne électorale pour devenir président des élèves ?

– Pas trop mal, admit Kendall. Mais je crois que j'ai fait une bourde avec le club de sciences en leur disant que le laboratoire deviendrait un centre d'accueil pour la prévention des MST et des grossesses adolescentes une fois par semaine.

Kendall avait une sensibilité bien particulière pour le monde de la médecine avec ses deux parents dans le milieu. Il faisait de temps à autre des missions à la clinique de désintoxication se trouvant à Parlm Streek avec ses parents.

Maintenant que Nyx savait qu'il s'agissait de la ville d'origine d'Andrew Burst, cela prenait une tout autre dimension... « _Allen voulait changer les choses. Il a pris un petit boulot – du genre que vous ne déclarez pas aux impôts. Ça nous a __aidés__ pendant quelque temps, à payer les soins, les factures puis ça a mal tourné. Allen a commencé à consommer de la drogue et est mort d'une overdose deux ans plus tard. Depuis, plus rien n'a été pareil _». Elle se demanda alors si la clinique avait toujours été là, si ce n'était pas le fait du milliardaire.

Ils empruntèrent le rond-point et Kendall finit par s'arrêter devant une maison de briques où semblait l'attendre une des plus anciennes résidentes de Sinuesa. Malgré la pluie, elle devait être là depuis de très longues minutes, car elle esquissa un sourire ravi en le voyant arriver. Nyx fronça des sourcils et freina. La grand-mère fit une bise à Kendall qui ôta la capuche de son sweat-shirt et la remercia quand elle lui tendit un tupperware.

– Passe une bonne journée mon petit.

– Oui, à vous aussi. Au revoir.

Il redémarra et continua de pédaler sans tenir le guidon de son vélo. Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit d'épaisses tranches de cake à la cerise.

– T'en veux ?

– Euh, non, ça va, merci. Dis-moi, elle te donne souvent des trucs à manger ?

– Tous les matins depuis deux ans, avoua Kendall en mordant dans son gâteau. Elle sait que mes parents rentrent très tard du boulot et qu'ils ne se lèvent qu'aux alentours de onze heures, quand je suis déjà parti. Parfois, je prends le petit-déjeuner avec elle, le jeudi. Alors, elle a décidé de me faire des trucs à manger. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je suis le seul à venir la voir tous les jours... C'est vraiment une gentille dame.

– J'ai surtout l'impression que c'est ta plus grande fan.

Kendall aboya de rire et rangea sa boîte de gâteau dans son sac à dos.

– Ne me dis pas que t'es jalouse...

– Absolument pas. Je peux faire de meilleurs gâteaux que ça, tu sais.

– Je demande à voir, nargua-t-il.

– Très bien. Alors quand on ira à la plage je te préparerai moi aussi quelque chose et tu verras.

– Pense à concocter un antidote des poisons courants alors, se moqua-t-il en ralentissant légèrement. Bon, t'es arrivée.

Nyx était déçue de voir les murs de son collège. Elle aurait préféré que le chemin soit un peu plus long, malgré la pluie. Kendall s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de repartir de l'autre côté, pour son lycée. Nyx attacha sa bicyclette dans le garage à vélo et arriva tout juste devant sa salle à la sonnerie. Le professeur de math ramassa ses devoirs qu'elle avait faits au studio et, sans même regarder ce qu'il en était, traça un « B » avec son stylo rouge.

– V-Vous ne corrigez pas ? s'étonna Nyx.

Son professeur leva vers elle un regard ennuyé et dit :

– Je dois corriger des tas de copies, Miss Sommerhearst. Et là, le gouvernement me laisse l'occasion de me délester du fardeau d'une. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais perdre mon temps à faire un travail pour lequel je ne suis même pas payé ? (Nyx ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose) Vous devriez être satisfaite de votre note. Les autres ont vraiment raté leur contrôle et vous vous retrouvez, comme par magie, seconde ! Votre moyenne a fait un bond spectaculaire. Toutes mes félicitations pour ces _très gros_ efforts.

Nyx avala sa salive et reprit sa copie. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte d'avoir une bonne note à l'école. Est-ce que, comme Kendall, elle finirait par s'y faire ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Le restant de la journée se déroula comme si l'on venait d'appuyer sur avance rapide et l'angoisse de se rendre à la Convention Pottermaniac en début de soirée commençait à la rendre horriblement nerveuse.

ooo

De son côté, Harry était déjà en cours de Sortilège. C'était sans doute le meilleur endroit à Poudlard pour parler sans être entendu vu le capharnaüm et le brouhaha dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il lui raconte précisément le déroulement de sa dernière retenue avec Ombrage. Elle était ensuite restée songeuse de longues minutes avant de dire :

– Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore, Harry. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

– C'est ce que j'avais dit ! s'emporta Ron d'un air triomphant.

– _Mais_, coupa-t-elle, tu devras faire attention à ce qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas. Je suis convaincue que ça t'apportera bien plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose.

Harry réfléchissait : est-ce que Dumbledore pourrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui ? Certainement, après tout il était le directeur de Poudlard. Pourtant, Harry avait la nette impression que cette histoire de douloureuse retenue était une affaire entre Dolores Ombrage et lui-même, comme un combat de volonté, un insidieux rapport de force.

Il se massa les tempes. Il espérait juste que Sirius répondrait vite à son courrier. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à ses deux amis de peur de les alarmer davantage. Ombrage exerçait sur Poudlard une surveillance accrue et sans borne. Harry ignorait ce qu'elle avait pu promettre à Rusard pour le mettre dans sa poche – et ainsi s'en faire un redoutable allié –, mais cela devait être quelque chose de très gros pour que le concierge parle d'elle avec autant d'émotion et de respect dans la voix.

Poudlard avait changé et il avait le pressentiment que ce n'était que le début. Tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver agréable en arrivant ici (les visites chez Hagrid, les balades autour du parc et bien d'autres choses), était soit anéanti par cette horrible professeure ou par la menace imminente des B.U.S.E.

Aujourd'hui, Flitwick leur avait appris les bases du sortilège de Mutisme sur des grenouilles et des corbeaux. L'oiseau de Hermione ouvrait et fermait son bec sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte depuis de très longues minutes déjà. Si le sortilège « Silencio » était une chose aisée pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas de Ron qui agitait sa baguette au-dessus de sa grenouille qui se mit à enfler. Harry, pour sa part, tenait la sienne dans son poing, regardant un peu plus bas.

Trois rangs en dessous dans le mini-amphithéâtre, Draco avait la tête appuyée contre son Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, les paupières closes. Depuis quelque temps, Malfoy semblait épuisé. Il ne disait plus grand-chose et, chose inhabituelle, se faisait à peine remarquer en cours. Toutefois, personne ne semblait s'étonner de cette brusque perte d'énergie : le professeur Flitwick passa même deux fois devant l'élève endormi sans faire la moindre réflexion. Au contraire, les élèves tout autour de lui semblaient faire des efforts pour le ménager et parlaient à voix basse.

– Vous ne trouvez pas ça curieux ? demanda Harry, les yeux rivés vers Malfoy qui était littéralement tombé de sommeil.

– De quoi ? demanda Ron en échangeant sa grenouille contre le corbeau de Hermione.

– Malfoy n'arrête pas de dormir en cours, dit-il.

– Euh, ça doit sans doute être ses fonctions de préfet, expliqua-t-il.

– Vous aussi vous êtes préfets, fit remarquer Harry. Et vous n'êtes pas autant fatigués, non ?

Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un petit regard.

– J'imagine que Malfoy doit avoir une petite vie trépidante chez les Serpentard. Il doit sans doute savoir que, contrairement à d'autres professeurs, Flitwick ne lui en voudra pas de rattraper sa nuit ici, éluda Hermione.

Flitwick était – juste derrière Rogue – l'enseignant favori de Malfoy. Une fois, alors qu'ils étaient en troisième année, il avait même vu le Serpentard rire doucement à une de ses plaisanteries. Il ne prenait pas ce ton hautain et suffisant avec Flitwick, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de se donner un genre pour être apprécié à sa juste valeur. En retour, l'enseignant d'Enchantements n'avait pas l'air de tenir rigueur de la réputation de Draco et le traitait avec la même attention qu'Harry.

– Silencio ! essaya Ron en faisant un nouveau mouvement brusque de sa baguette.

D'un air vainqueur, le corbeau fit un bond sur le côté, atterissant au sommet d'une pile de livres, et coassa encore plus fort. Ron le mitrailla de sortilèges de mutisme qui ratèrent tous leur cible. Voyant ce spectacle navrant, Flitwick attribua des devoirs supplémentaires à Ron mais aussi à Harry (qui n'était parvenu qu'à transformer sa grenouille en énormes paires de ciseaux sans savoir comment il s'y était pris).

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Nott secoua doucement l'épaule de Malfoy qui prit de très longues secondes à immerger. Harry rassembla ses affaires en gardant un œil sur lui. En tournant la tête, il fut presque certain d'avoir vu Flitwick glisser à Draco une fiole remplie de vitamines...

– Allons-y ! s'exclama Ron.

Ils avaient tous les trois prévu de retourner à la Tour Gryffondor et profiter du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres cours dans la matinée pour avancer dans leurs devoirs à faire. Harry avait l'impression que les professeurs étaient entrés en compétition pour savoir qui donnerait l'exercice le plus difficile et long à faire (à ce jeu-ci, Rogue et MacGonagall étaient au coude à coude). Ron, Hermione et Harry s'arrêtèrent devant une fenêtre et regardèrent au travers : Hagrid n'était toujours pas revenu.

Ooo

Dylan, escorté par plusieurs gardes du corps et assistants, finit par atterrir dans le Magicobus. Ce dernier servait à escorter les membres du casting officiel assistant à la Convention Pottermaniac de la gare King's Cross au Palatz. Le Palatz était un gigantesque complexe d'un hectare racheté par Andrew Burst à l'issue des Jeux de Londres.

Il l'avait transformé en une sorte de musée dédié à l'émission. La piscine olympique avait été transformée en une réplique du lac de Poudlard et des artistes spécialisés dans la maîtrise de l'apnée faisaient des spectacles de sirènes. Les spectateurs arrivaient sous la piscine et pouvaient admirer le show en levant la tête ou leur faire des saluts auxquels sirènes et ondins répondaient joyeusement.

Il y avait sept grandes salles au Palatz : celle de conférence réservée aux artistes et personnels de l'émission, celle des exposants venant des quatre coins du monde pour présenter leurs produits et trouvailles, quatre répliques de plateau (Privet Drive, Poudlard, le Terrier et le Square Grimmaurd, nouveauté de cette année), et enfin la grande salle de convention. La mission des acteurs et silhouettes était d'abord se rendre à la grande salle pour être soumis aux questions du public, puis se rendre auprès des fans et exposants prendre quelques photos et partager une bonne humeur communicative.

Dylan ne se sentait pas prêt à devoir subir ça toute la soirée. Il avait déjà dû assumer un événement public avec la sortie du jeu vidéo HP le jour de la rentrée. Dans le Magicobus, les acteurs avaient le droit à un brieffing de dernière minute. Ils atteignirent l'entrée des artistes où des centaines de fans étaient déjà pressés contre les grilles, espérant apercevoir leur idole. Dylan entendit le nom de son jumeau être hurlé et sourit. Tout le monde les confondait.

Il entra juste derrière Juno qui avait prétexté se coucher tôt à Poudlard pour emprunter le métro et venir jusqu'ici. Juno, Heather et Maggy se rendirent dans les loges réservées aux filles tandis que lui allait sur l'aile gauche réservée aux garçons avec Noah. Kendall était déjà là, dans un superbe costume bleu marine.

L'équipe de préparation était en pleine effervescence et maquillait, peignait, rafistolait dans une chorégraphie millimétrée. Une assistante se chargea de masquer ses cernes tandis que quelqu'un s'occupait de s'assurer de la parfaite brillance de sa couleur blonde.

– Tu tiens le coup ? demanda Kendall à sa droite.

– Je fais comme je peux, répondit Dylan d'une voix fatiguée.

Noah fut le premier à sauter sur ses jambes, apparemment prêt. Quelqu'un lui avait noué un très joli foulard émeraude, lui donnant un air de dandy des années trente. Il s'admira dans le miroir tandis que Oliver Nightingal – interprétant le professeur Rogue – se débarrassait de sa blouse juste derrière eux.

– Bon courage les garçons, dit-il en s'éloignant.

– Tout le monde sur scène dans sept minutes ! cria un chargé de la régie en sortant aussi précipitamment des loges qu'il y était arrivé.

Noah serra la main de Roy, qui avait joué le personnage de Cédric Diggory et avait été exceptionnellement invité à la Convention. Roy se regarda un moment dans le miroir, replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux. Tous les hommes présents finirent par se lever et se placèrent exactement où une assistante le leur indiqua. C'était un podium de trois marches longues d'environ une dizaine de mètres.

Dylan était placé au centre, juste à côté de Juno qui portait une sublime robe rouge qui s'arrêtait à la hauteur du genou. Il déplorait que Arnold n'ait pas pu venir à la Convention. Étant donné qu'il partageait le même dortoir que Harry, cela aurait été impossible qu'il s'absente pour venir ici en catimini. Arnold était un de ses meilleurs amis et il n'avait toujours pas pu lui adresser la parole depuis des mois.

Dylan soupira : il se sentait affreusement seul. Kendall était placé juste derrière lui et lui tapota l'épaule en guise de réconfort. Dylan tourna la tête et entrevit Nyx, installée tout au fond à droite. Elle portait une longue robe noire et ses cheveux avaient été nattés sur le côté.

– Je vous demande de faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour les merveilleux acteurs du monde de Harry Potter ! hurla la voix de Mike Flickerman de l'autre côté du rideau.

La musique «_ Fireworks _» de l'émission s'éleva, suivit de près par des hurlements et des tambourinements qui firent sursauter Dylan. Le rideau se leva et la lumière du projecteur lui agressa un moment les yeux. Reprenant contenance, il leva les bras et adressa un sourire resplendissant au public et adressa des saluts à des personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

Ils avancèrent tous d'un pas et les acteurs se placèrent en demi-cercle et saluèrent le public après des saluts répétitifs. Les jumeaux Weasley – Conrad et Stan – faisaient une petite démonstration de Feuxboum devant des groupies qui semblaient ne plus pouvoir se sentir. La musique n'avait pas fini que déjà, un garde du corps dut soulever de la fosse une adolescente qui s'était littéralement évanouie alors que Dylan lui effleurait la main. Les applaudissements prirent plusieurs minutes à s'arrêter tant l'effervescence était à son comble.

Dans la foule, des personnes soulevaient des pancartes (« FAIS-MOI DES BÉBÉS, OLIVER », « MA BAGUETTE EST TIENNE, HERMIONE », « MANGEMORTS UN JOUR, MANGEMORT TOUJOURS », « ALLEZ A SERPENTARD : NOUS AVONS BLAISE ») et criaient le nom d'acteurs afin d'attirer leur attention quelques secondes. Cela donna brièvement le tournis à Dylan et Juno murmura à son oreille :

– Tu crois que ton frère va se pointer ?

– Oh, non, il doit être bien tranquillement à la maison.

Elle s'avança en continuant de sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et le présentateur de l'émission lui attrapa la main pour l'aider à se déplacer jusqu'au micro. Juno attendit que le silence se fasse et tout le monde semblait suspendu à ses lèvres.

– Je suis heureuse de vous voir ce soir, déclara-t-elle (ce fut suivi de sifflements et d'applaudissements). Je ne pensais pas, il y a plusieurs années, pouvoir intégrer cette émission tout simplement magique et avoir des fans aussi dévoués. _Vous_ êtes magiques.

Dylan vit clairement un jeune homme fondre en larmes sur l'épaule d'une amie.

– Je voudrais vous adresser de la part de l'équipe tout entière nos remerciements. Sans vous, tout cela n'aurait pas été possible. Je vous garantis que cette quinzième saison sera la plus belle d'entre toutes. Pour certains vous venez de très loin pour nous voir (des drapeaux Argentins, Polonais et Kenyans s'agitèrent tandis qu'un groupe compact de jeunes filles déguisées en élèves de l'Académie Beauxbâtons poussaient des soupirs imitant ceux des vélanes), et votre dévotion n'a pas de prix. Cette nouvelle convention apportera son lot de surprises, mais aussi de révélations ! Vous pourrez retrouver quelques-uns des professeurs comme Flitwick dans la réplique de Poudlard, les Dursley seront dans la réplique de Privet Drive et j'ai l'immense privilège de vous annoncer que Tony Swart est avec nous !

Tony Swart était l'acteur faisant Sirius. Il arriva depuis les coulisses dans un sublime costume gris, plus séduisant que jamais. Il tapa le dos de Oliver Nightingal et ils rirent un moment ensemble.

– Toutes les conditions sont remplies pour que vous passiez une soirée dont vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie. Pour ma part, je resterai dans la salle de conférence que vous avez entrevue à l'entrée du Palatz où je signerai quelques autographes. Et si vous avez la moindre question, interpellez un assistant. Passez une agréable soirée et que la Convention Pottermaniac commence !

Tandis qu'elle prononçait ses mots, elle leva sa baguette magique et les autres membres du casting officiels l'imitèrent. Ils crièrent «_ Lumos_ ! » et des faisceaux bleutés illuminèrent la majestueuse salle pouvant accueillir jusqu'à trente mille personnes et retombèrent sous forme de paillettes sur les têtes de leurs fans, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

.

.

.

Haha, oui, je sais la fin de ce chapitre est purement sadique vu qu'on a envie de savoir comment va se dérouler cette convention. Donc il faudra attendre (je ne sais pas si cela reste une consolation o quoi). Pour le précédent dileme, vous avez massivement voté pour que Dawn poursuive sa grève. Alors je prends bien évidemment votre avis en compte. Donc, euh, pour les extraits concernant Andrew Burst depuis le temps que je voulais les faire, guh ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu écrire sur lui. J'avais hésité à faire un chapitre exclusivement sur le magazine (étant donné que là vous avez juste un tiers de l'article). Mais je me suis dit que vous n'étiez pas tous comme moi, des gros fans des articles de presse, donc je l'ai découpé en plusieurs sous-parties et vous aurez les morceaux suivants au fil de votre lecture. Je pense qu'avoir des éléments sur la vie du producteur vous renseigne pas mal et donne une autre dimension à l'intrigue. Pour les personnes qui ont pu le trouver gentil ou agréable au cours de l'article, n'oubliez pas que c'est une interview donc bien sûr il doit se donner une image de type avenant et ouvert. Il contrôle parfaitement les médias et sait ce qu'on attend de lui. Pour l'instant, je suis très inspirée par cette histoire donc vous êtes à l'abris de la moindre disette. J'espère que vous serez toujours autant enthousiaste et emballés par l'intrigue (surtout vu le mal que je me donne xD). Là je rentre de la Gay Pride Paris, je suis juste lessivée mais vu que je restais allongée à rien faire, je me suis dit, autant prendre mon précieux Mac sur mes genoux et poster. Ce geste est d'une immense mansuétude de ma part, j'espère que vous le mesurez xD (non, en fait vous êtes juste des lecteurs canons et je vous dois bien ça). What else ? Ah oui, vous pouvez rejoindre mon groupe facebook** « The Baba O'Riley »** et si vous avez des questions, des choses particulières à me demander, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une jolie review.

* * *

**• ****____****Par review :**

Voulez-vous une interview de :

**TAPEZ 1 : **l'actrice interprétant Dolores Ombrage.

**TAPEZ 2 :** l'acteur interprétant Albus Dumbledore.


	9. La Convention

**Posté le : **10 Juillet 2013. _Shot, shot, shot. _**EDIT :** le 25/7, version recorrigée.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** : 1 Gallion = 7,25 euros. 1 Mornille = 0,43 euros. 1 Noise = 0,01 euros.

* * *

.

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**• ****Yukiteru : **Oh, tope-la mon pote ! Je déteste Cho également. Si je pouvais la scalper et la jeter au fond d'un ravin, crois-moi, je le ferai. Sinon, je n'avais pas pensé à faire apparaître le personnage de Bella à ce stade de l'intrigue (de toute façon, là elle n'a pas encore d'existence à proprement parler, donc je ne te promets absolument rien de ce côté-là). La suite de l'article sera dans ce chapitre-ci et les suivants (au total il y a onze sous-parties). Ne t'en fais pas pour le drarry : ça avance doucement, mais sûrement. J'ai tout plein d'idées à réaliser et je pense que ça sera cool. Haha, tu as bien deviné ! Je me suis inspiré de Stark, de Iron Man pour créer l'acteur interprétant Sirius. Je le voyais bien comme ça dans la vraie vie donc je ne me suis pas privée pour déformer son nom.

**• ****Tofu : **Merci de ton vote. À la prochaine.

**• ****Marie-Antoinette : **Ta question à propos de Burst est très intéressante. Personnellement, j'ai la réponse (haha, bah oui Lucette vu que c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire u.u), j'ai donné des indices pour y répondre au fil de l'article et je pense que tu y verras plus clair dès que ce dernier sera absolument complet (donc pas avant le chapitre 13-14, quoi). Mais à la fin je pense apporter une réponse si je ne l'oublie pas en passant. Ah et oui, enfin, j'aborde la question de la sexualité de Harry qui sera abordée plus en profondeur dans quelques chapitres.

**• ****Nyannach : **Oui ! Félicitation ! J'ai choisi le nom de la psychologue en fonction du patronyme de Greta Garbo. Rien ne vous échappe, mademoiselle. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents.

**• ****Fantasio :** Je suis super heureuse que l'interview sur Burst t'ait autant captivé. Je me suis donnée du mal à étoffer sa vie. Je trouvais que c'était un aspect à ne pas négliger pour la suite. En connaissant mieux son parcours, on peut mieux cerner sa psychologie. Oh et ne t'en fais pas : je n'aime pas non plus les drarry trop rapide où on ne comprend pas vraiment comment ils ont pu en venir à une telle affection l'un envers l'autre. Au fur et à mesure où l'on avance, les points de vue de Harry seront de plus en plus longs et développés : « Slow progress it's the best », comme dirait un gamer que j'adore sur YouTube (la vie d'une geek).

**• ****Mess : **Haha, contente que la définition de potterhead t'ait plu. Il y en a plusieurs, mais je trouvais celle-là très drôle et intéressante pour ouvrir mon chapitre. Je ne connais pas la série « Black Miror ». Je suis plus audio que visuel, en fait. La suite de la convention c'est maintenant. Je ne te retiens pas. Bonne lecture.

**• ****Iilaydiiz : **La suite de l'article sera pour ce chapitre-ci et pratiquement tous les suivants (à une exception près je crois bien). Et non il n'est pas trop tard pour voter. Jusqu'à la dernière minute je prends en compte les derniers votes.

* * *

**Le mot du bêta - Eymeric : **Salut les loulous ! Comment allez-vous ? En ce moment, je travaille beaucoup, j'ai donc moins de temps à consacrer à Nyx, mais c'est toujours un grand plaisir de retrouver cet univers, et je redouble d'efforts ! Ce chapitre est très important, et vraiment réussi, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions. La mienne : AAAAAAAHGAGGAGAGAAAAAH ! À peu près. J'ai ri aussi. Et j'ai envie de secouer des personnages par les épaules. D'en insulter d'autres. Ça veut dire que la mayonnaise a pris. Bonne lecture espèces de gens, au plaisir de lire vos sublimes reviews !

**Musiques : **

**01. **_Wizard Wheezes _– Nicolas Hooper. **02. **_Harry's Wondrous World _– John Williams.** 03. **_Life's a Beach _– Touch And Go. **04. **_Some Sun _– Micky Green.** 05. **_Birds of Feather _– Lana Del Rey. **06. **_Human Nature _– Michael Jackson. **07.** _Freedom (Django Unchained) _– Anthony Hamilton ft Elanya Boynton. **08. **_IFHY _– Tyler, The Creator. **09. **_Crashing Down The End _– Beth Hart. **10. **_Like Toy Soldiers _– Eminem.

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

« _Je me sens coupable de tout cela bien au-delà des mots. Par exemple, lorsque nous sommes en coulisses, que les lumières s'éteignent et que les hurlements frénétiques de la foule commencent à se faire entendre, cela ne me touche plus autant qu'un Freddie Mercury, qui semblait adorer et se délecter de l'amour et de l'adoration que cette foule lui témoignait, ce que j'admire et envie totalement. Le fait est que je ne peux pas vous tromper, aucun d'entre vous. Cela n'est honnête ni pour vous ni pour moi._ » Kurt Cobain, in. Lettre à Boddah.

.

.

.

Tout à coup, le sol du Palatz se rétracta et fut remplacé par une paroi en verre. Les fans poussèrent des exclamations de surprise tandis qu'ils virent sous leurs pieds le bassin profond traversé par des Êtres de l'Eau. Depuis la régie, on mit la chanson qu'ils avaient fredonnée au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

_« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.  
À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,  
Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
Tes efforts seront vains, car il sera trop tard »_

Les potterhead, impressionnés, applaudirent encore plus fort si cela était possible. Dans un des balcons au-dessus de la salle de conférence, un orchestre commença à s'agiter pour jouer la symphonie de la onzième saison tandis que des chandelles enchantées flottaient comme par magie au-dessus de leurs têtes.

La coupole du Palatz, grâce à ses milliards de photons, transforma sa fresque d'angelots par un ciel calme et azur. Des répliques miniatures des personnages valsaient dans le vide et reproduisaient des scènes célèbres de la série. Les marionnettes de Harry, Ron et Hermione grimpaient dans un Poudlard Express long de deux mètres qui tourbillonnaient sur des rails suspendues au plafond. Le train projetait des panaches de fumée et, quand il sortit de la salle par une alcôve des banderoles violettes explosèrent dévoilant les lettres : « BIENVENUE À LA 43ème CONVENTION POTTERMANIAC ».

Des sacs, retenus par de minuscules parachutes et remplis de bonbons, tombèrent parmi la foule déchaînée. Nyx rejoignit les loges avec toute sa rangée – réservée aux silhouettes – tandis que seuls les acteurs du casting officiels restaient sur scène. Des fauteuils hétéroclites apparurent depuis le sol et Oliver Nightingal, Tony Swarft, Maggy Troffman, Juno et Dylan débutaient une interview. Des fans obtenaient le micro, leur posaient une question et il s'en suivait une réponse. On demanda à Juno si elle se plaisait en tant que préfète, quelle était sa couleur favorite et si elle avait un petit-ami en ce moment. Des gloussements légers accueillirent cette question, mais elle se reprit bien vite :

– J'ai eu une petite histoire avec quelqu'un, c'est vrai. Mais je crois que je vais pour l'instant plus me focaliser sur ma carrière. En plus de ça...

Un assistant secoua l'épaule de Nyx.

– Tu dois te rendre dans la salle des exposants avant que les potterheads ne décident de tous entrer en même temps. Tu seras en binôme avec Noah (ce dernier lui adressa un sourire renversant). Voici votre équipe de garde du corps : ne vous éloignez pas trop et soyez aimables. Si ça dégénère, n'hésitez pas à utiliser ceci.

On confia à Nyx un petit boîtier en acier.

– Euh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Un taser, répondit simplement l'assistant en les accompagnant hors des coulisses pour rejoindre l'autre salle par une galerie de couloirs étroits. Ça peut arriver que des fans n'aient plus aucune limite. Dans ce cas-là, tu es autorisée à utiliser le taser sur eux. C'est de la légitime défense et la production est couverte pour ça. Tenez, par ici.

Il ouvrit une double-porte encadrée par une bonne dizaine d'assistants tous vêtus de robes de sorcier et sorcière violette avec un chapeau pointu assorti. La salle des exposants était plus vaste que le stade de Sinuesa Valley. Une allée principale bordait des milliers de stands croulant sous les produits dérivés de la série.

Nyx se félicitait d'avoir refusé que ses parents l'accompagnent ici : à la simple vue de cette caverne d'Ali Baba, ils auraient vite succombé et mis un terme à leurs bonnes résolutions. Des nains déguisés en gobelins étaient chargés de réceptionner l'argent moldu pour leur confier des gallions, mornilles et noises.

– C'est pour éviter que les gens perdent du temps devant les stands et aussi pour que personne ne voie les codes de carte bleue des autres, éluda l'assistant en faisant un signe de main à deux balayeurs qui s'attardaient autour d'un stand rempli de chouettes vivantes. Les fans ne vont pas tarder. Dès que les acteurs qui les intéressent auront fini de prendre la parole, ils se jeteront ici.

L'assistant les emmena vers un stand photo tenu par l'acteur jouant Colin Crivey.

– Vous prendrez des photos avec tous les fans en leur laissant choisir le décor qu'ils veulent, indiqua l'assistant après avoir marmonné quelque chose dans son talkie-walkie. Ceux ayant un gallion peuvent prendre deux photos et ceux avec une mornille une seule. Les chargés de la sécurité s'occuperont du bon déroulement des opérations. N'oubliez pas de sourire, c'est important. Dans une heure, d'autres acteurs vous remplaceront et vous irez de stand en stand à la rencontre des fans. Ceux qui auront un book officiel – c'est un album à la couverture dorée avec le nom de la saison écrit dessus – pourront avoir une dédicace gratuite, pour les autres c'est cinq gallions. Veronica se chargera de récolter la recette dans ce coffre.

Celui-ci avait pour seul cadenas les crocs impressionnants du _Monstrueux livre des Monstres_ étudié en troisième année par Harry et sa promo. Nyx se contenta de hocher doucement la tête : ça faisait trop d'informations d'un coup. Une assistante vérifia l'état de sa coiffure, la remaquilla rapidement.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Kendall et Heather être conduits dans un stand à l'opposé du leur croulant sous des vêtements du monde magique. Le talkie-walkie de l'assistant résonna et Nyx entendit distinctement une voix prononcer : « _Les potterheads sont pratiquement tous devant les portes. Nous en avons fait avancer une petite centaine face aux gobelins pour le changement d'argent. Premiers visiteurs dans trois minutes_. »

– Bon courage, ajouta simplement l'assistant avant de partir au stand de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley qui étaient perchés sur une pile de Boîtes à Flemme. Dès lors, des bruits de pas retentirent et un flot continu de fans entra dans la salle des exposants tandis qu'une armée d'assistants les hélait pour tester des produits ou en consommer d'autres.

– Nerveuse ? demanda Noah sans pour autant se débarrasser de son sourire. Tu vas voir, en général ils sont plutôt cool.

Juste devant eux, une fille se prit les pieds dans sa robe de sorcière mise pour l'occasion. Elle tomba à plat ventre dans l'allée principale en glissant sur au moins un mètre avant de se relever. Cette fille et quelques-unes de ses copines s'étaient ruées vers le stand de mode sorcière où Heather essayait de vanter le mérite de sous-vêtements en dentelle et froufrous. Une file commença à se former au stand photos et quelques personnes la pointèrent du doigt.

Son premier cliché se fit avec un petit garçon de trois ans déguisé en gnome de jardin. Il n'arrêtait pas de hurler et se débattait pour un rien. Nyx faillit perdre son calme à maintes reprises : entre l'énorme monsieur aux mains baladeuses, la fille qui avait commandé une bonne quinzaine de photos, la famille de névrosés, l'adolescent excentrique qui avait exigé de la porter sous fond de décor de galaxie, et la grand-mère qui s'était littéralement endormie sur elle en pleine prise.

Quand ce fut à un groupe de figurants déguisés en élèves de prendre le relais, Nyx bénit les dieux. Noah et elle débutèrent leur prochaine mission : se balader parmi les fans. Si Nyx avait pensé qu'il s'agirait d'une chose plus aisée, elle s'était mise le doigt dans l'oeil. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi on lui avait confié un taser chargé à bloc. Elle se cramponna plusieurs fois à son garde-du-corps qui poussa sans ménagement des groupies qui avaient commencé à lui tirer les cheveux pour les voir de plus près.

Finalement, Nyx aperçut Kendall entouré d'une myriade de jeunes filles gloussantes habillées en vert et argent. L'une d'elles semblait sur le point de se faire dessus quand leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Nyx eut envie de toutes les électrocuter, mais elle se dit que c'était une mort bien trop douce. Il se produisit tout à coup un phénomène étrange.

Quand les potterheads virent que Noah était à quelques mètres seulement de Kendall, ils commencèrent à scander « LE ZABNOTT C'EST LA VIE » en essayant de les prendre en photo ou de leur faire avouer une relation torride hors caméra. Noah semblait plutôt bien le prendre et racontait avec plaisir qu'entre Kendall et lui, c'était de l'amour en fusion. Nyx papillonna des yeux tandis que Kendall éclatait de rire en mimant un vrai baiser de cinéma sous les soupirs profondément émus de leurs groupies.

– C'était un moment fabuleux ! s'écria l'une d'elles d'une voix suraiguë en s'éloignant vers le stand dédié aux fanfictions. Tu as vu comme ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ?

Nyx les regarda partir avec chacune un autographe et les larmes aux yeux.

– Je vais essayer d'oublier ce que je viens de voir, grogna-t-elle en tirant Kendall par sa cravate bleu-marine. Tu as fini ta permanence au stand de vêtements ? On peut aller faire autre chose ?

– Euh, je crois qu'on doit aller faire l'accueil dehors, au parc d'attractions.

– Il y a un parc d'attractions ? s'étonna Nyx.

– Oui, juste derrière les arbres entourant le Palatz, informa Noah. Tu n'as pas dû le voir à cause de la nuit.

Tous les trois, flanqués par des hommes chargés de leur sécurité, sortirent du Palatz et marchèrent trois minutes dans le froid de cette nuit fraîche de Septembre jusqu'au parc d'attractions. Il y avait à l'entrée une réplique parfaite du 12, Square Grimmaurd servant de maison hantée. Quelques potterheads faisaient déjà la queue devant, munis de baguettes magiques ne pouvant uniquement produire le sortilège « _Lumos_ ». Ils s'en servaient pour s'éclairer ou contempler la complexité du décor tout autour. Des ectoplasmes en trois dimensions se baladaient dans le parc et adressaient la parole aux visiteurs par de brefs saluts.

– Bonjour Sir Nicholas ! s'écria une fillette déguisée en Gryffondor.

– Bonjour, jeune fille, répondit le fantôme en inclinant sa tête vacillante vers elle. Je te souhaite une joyeuse convention Pottermaniac.

Nick finit par s'éloigner en sifflant l'hymne de Poudlard. Nyx était prête à parier que cet hologramme n'était pas d'une technologie aussi pointue que celui du studio, mais cela suffisait pour rendre les gens heureux et leur donner l'illusion d'entrer dans l'univers qu'ils adulaient tant. Des cris se firent entendre au loin et Nyx bondit vers Kendall. Des araignées géantes venaient de sortir des bois entourant le parc d'attractions et martelaient le sol de leurs huit longues pattes. Les arachnides se faufilèrent parmi les visiteurs.

– Deux gallions pour faire une balade à dos d'Acromantule ! scanda un assistant en robe violette. Envie de sensations fortes ? Laissez nos araignées vous conduire dans les recoins de notre parc encore jamais explorés !

Un père de famille brandit deux gallions et grimpa sur le dos de l'araignée avec sa fillette, attachés à une sorte de scelle. Aussitôt, l'araignée se mit à gambader un peu partout puis sécréta un long fil blanc et grimpa dans les arbres. Le père et sa fille poussèrent un hurlement strident et disparurent dans les arbres tandis que l'assistant s'écriait :

– À dans quinze minutes !

Clairement impressionnés, des adolescents réservèrent trois Acromantules et disparurent à leur tour dans la forêt.

– Ils sont tarés, résuma Nyx tandis qu'une Arachnide un peu plus grosse que les autres se laissait caresser par une dizaine d'enfants.

– Ce sont bien des robots, hein ?

– Oui, ce sont aussi des cyborgs, rassura Noah.

Ils dépassèrent un stand de tir à la baguette où le gros lot était un Nimbus 2000. Une mère particulièrement habile réussit à dégoter une cage contenant un Strangulot. Kendall montra son badge à un autre assistant gardant un stand de Honey Dukes et obtint trois paquets de flocons de braise. Il en tendit un à Nyx et l'autre à Noah. Ils grignotèrent alors que des potterheads les interpellaient pour de nouveaux autographes. Le coffre que tenait Veronica avait déjà été changé trois fois.

Un peu plus loin, une grosse sphère en bulle contenait un balai magique où les personnes pouvaient l'essayer le temps d'un tour. De l'autre côté, un enclos à Hippogriffes faisait sensation.

– Il nous reste encore une heure, dit Noah en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Ensuite je retourne à Poudlard pour la nuit. Une autre équipe de silhouettes prendront le relai à partir de minuit et demi.

Ils décidèrent de retourner à l'intérieur du Palatz tandis que des fillettes s'extasiaient sur un bébé licorne qu'une assistante tirait en laisse.

Une meute d'auteurs de fanfictions – reconnaissables à leurs badges – prenait en chasse Dylan qui se ruait vers le Magicobus. Apparemment, il avait fini sa démonstration et le véhicule viendrait prendre Noah et d'autres sous peu. Des hommes encapuchonnés et portant le masque des Mangemorts arrivèrent dans le hall du Palatz et une hystérie commune se propagea.

Au milieu d'eux se tenait l'acteur jouant Lord Voldemort. Il eut un rire dépourvu d'humour et des centaines de Potterhead se précipitèrent vers lui en formant une marée noire. Nyx vit un fan brandir son bras pour obtenir un autographe. Il s'était fait tatouer la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle grimaça de dégoût tandis que Noah les abandonnait à l'entrée pour rejoindre Heather. Kendall entraîna Nyx vers le décor de Privet Drive qui semblait bien plus vide que les autres. Des groupes disparates faisaient des photos devant quelques maisons et lisaient des pancartes comme celles qu'on trouvait dans les musées.

– Comment ils ont fait pour faire entrer des maisons ici ? s'étonna Nyx.

– Le coup des araignées te laisse de marbre, mais tu t'étonnes de voir une maison dans un si grand complexe ? Tu devrais revoir l'ordre de tes priorités.

Un chat tigré fila entre leurs jambes et Kendall prit la main de Nyx. Ils s'assirent sur la pelouse impeccable de la maison se trouvant juste en face du 4 Privet Drive. Ils regardèrent des familles visiter la maison des Dursley, enfants sur les épaules. Trop obnubilés par la richesse et l'exactitude du décor, les potterheads les remarquèrent à peine.

– C'était une soirée bien chargée, dit Kendall.

– Ouais. J'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit et de faire la grasse matinée.

– Au moins, dis-toi que tu seras bien payée pour ça et tu pourras sûrement garder la robe que tu portes. Elle te va très bien, au fait.

Nyx sourit véritablement pour la première fois de la soirée. Le faux ciel du 4 Privet Drive était parsemé d'étoiles et une fausse brise parcourut les alentours.

– Et pour Noah et moi... c'est juste pour le public, bien sûr. Il a quelqu'un, lui aussi.

Leurs gardes du corps patrouillaient un peu plus loin, tentant maladroitement de se fondre dans le décor. Nyx posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira.

– Comment tu fais pour vivre ça trois fois par an ?

– Être entouré d'hystériques en vaut bien la peine quand tu reçois ton chèque à la fin. C'est une journée faste dans le calendrier potterien. On gagne en une nuit ce qu'on a en trois mois de travail. Les gens dépensent tellement par ici... Il y en a qui économisent pendant un an pour pouvoir tout claquer en produits dérivés.

Quelques instants plus tard, une famille arriva avec un elfe de maison cyborg portant de nombreux paquets violets à l'effigie de l'émission. Ils étaient tous déguisés et discutaient avec animation des prochaines attractions qu'ils allaient faire. Nyx vit les acteurs interprétant la famille Dursley raccompagner des visiteurs à la porte en échangeant quelques poignées de main.

– Je crois que c'est l'heure, dit-il. Mes parents doivent certainement nous attendre à la sortie.

Il prit sa main et se dirigea vers les loges. À l'entrée des artistes, Oliver Nightingal fumait tranquillement une cigarette tout en lisant les quelques lignes de son script pour la semaine à venir. La voiture des Bradsprit était garée sur le parking. La mère de Kendall les attendait à l'intérieur, écoutant un morceau de soul.

– Alors, c'était bien ?

Mrs Bradsprit s'était proposée pour venir les récupérer après qu'elle avoir fini son travail à l'hôpital. Nyx s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle vit un groupe des FHM brandir des pancartes aux slogans tapageurs : « HARRY POTTER : MONOPOLE DE L'HORREUR », « VIVRE EN LABORATOIRE N'EST PAS OBLIGATOIRE », « COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS JOUER AVEC LA VIE DES AUTRES ? », « BURST PRODUCTION DETENTION ». Kendall fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et dit à sa mère :

– Plutôt bien. Les gens avaient l'air ravi de la soirée.

– D'après les journaux, certains fans auraient campé devant le Palatz depuis plus d'une semaine, ajouta Mrs Bradsprit en quittant le cœur de Londres pour emprunter l'autoroute. Je n'en reviens pas de voir à quel point ils peuvent être passionnés.

La route jusqu'à Sinuesa Valley fut plutôt calme. La mère de Kendall n'avait pas l'air très intéressée parce qu'ils avaient pu faire. Contrairement à ses parents, elle ne les assommait pas de questions et se contentait de fredonner en les laissant se tenir la main, à moitié endormis. La chanson des Êtres de l'Eau tournait inlassablement dans la tête. « _À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit. Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi ». _Nyx finit par fermer les yeux pour de bon, sombrant dans un très lourd sommeil...

Ooo

Le lendemain matin, Nyx se réveilla dans son lit portant encore sa robe de soirée. Elle avait une effroyable migraine. Elle dénatta ses cheveux qui arboraient à présent de grosses boucles. Dehors, le ciel était radieux.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et enfilé ses vêtements, Nyx descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Son père lisait le journal, ignorant son bol de chocolat chaud qui refroidissait. Les cheveux encore trempés, Nyx les rassembla en un chignon précaire tandis que Vector avait le regard vide. De son oreille droite sortait un câble relié à la prise. Apparemment, quelqu'un l'avait mis à se recharger.

– Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda Patti en sortant une fournée de muffins du four.

Elle les compta deux par deux et les plaça dans un panier.

– C'est pour la mère de Kendall, précisa-t-elle.

À la mention du prénom de ce dernier, Mr Sommerhearst leva les yeux de son périodique.

– Vous vous rendez toujours à la plage tout à l'heure ?

À la télé passait le début du prochain match de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch entre les Vautours de Vratsa et les Cerfs-volants de Karasjok. Nyx commença à beurrer ses toasts tandis que l'hymne de la Norvège emplit la cuisine.

– D'après la rubrique sportive, formula John Sommerhearst, la Coupe du Monde atteindrait un pic de fréquentation encore jamais connu. Et on en est encore qu'au huitième de finale. Burst a réussi à obtenir de nombreux investisseurs. Oh et je ne vous ai pas dit ? Apparemment une des amies du producteur va sortir un livre basé sur les aventures de Harry !

Pour éviter d'en entendre davantage, Nyx sortit du tiroir de la cuisine son baladeur de secours et enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Elle écouta un mashup entre Marina and The Diamonds et Lana Del Rey et attendit que ses parents se dirigent vers le salon pour regarder la suite de l'émission. Elle consulta rapidement un livre de cuisine et décida de faire des cookies pour Kendall qui l'avait mise au défi. Vector – qui n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de quitter la prise électrique à laquelle il était relié – la regarda réaliser ses pâtisseries en couinant de désespoir.

– Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on doit faire ! Miss Nyx se fourvoie !

Il sanglotait de l'affront fait à la réalisation de cookies et Nyx décida de l'ignorer royalement. L'elfe de maison semblait en proie à de véritables souffrances en voyant les cookies légèrement brûlés sur le dessus. Vector finit par se rouler par terre en tapant des poings, gémissant et criant au meurtre. Nyx continua d'envelopper les cookies dans du papier aluminium alors que sa mère tentait vainement de consoler l'elfe de maison qui se secouait d'avant en arrière.

– Vector a assisté à d'horribles choses dans cette cuisine, dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Vector a vu...

– Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? s'impatienta Mrs Sommerhearst en caressant le sommet de son crâne chauve.

– Il a vu Miss Nyx maltraiter de la pâte à gâteau !

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel. Tandis qu'elle enroulait son baladeur dans la poche latérale de son sweat-shirt violet pastel. On sonna à la porte. Nyx se rendit dans le hall pour ouvrir. Kendall était là.

– Bon, euh, j'y vais ! s'écria Nyx en sortant avec précipitation alors que Vector pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes dans la cuisine.

Ils commençaient à marcher vers la rocade quand Kendall demanda :

– Ton elfe est pas un peu fou ?

– En même temps, il fait partie de la première génération commercialisée. Son programme ne doit pas être très au point. Il fait beau, hein ?

– Ouais, vraiment, dit-il en plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules. Je suis très content qu'on passe cette journée ensemble. Est-ce que tu dois rentrer tôt pour faire tes devoirs ?

– A quoi bon ? Mes profs ne corrigent même pas.

Elle lui raconta l'anecdote avec son professeur de math et Kendall écouta.

– Mmh, je pense que tu devrais quand même faire tes exercices, déclara-t-il tandis que le bruit des flux et reflux de l'océan se faisait entendre. C'est vrai que certains profs l'ont mauvaise de voir que les acteurs de Harry Potter soient privilégiés par rapport aux autres. En général, ils le font sentir et te néglige, mais d'autres font quand même attention à toi et prennent la peine de regarder ce que tu fais. Te décourage pas pour un prof de math frustré.

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage et finirent par s'assoir tout près d'une dune. Pendant de très longues minutes, ils se contentèrent de rester l'un contre l'autre à ne rien dire. C'était vraiment très étrange comme sensation puisque Nyx se sentait bien dans ses bras tout en étant affreusement mal à l'aise. Elle avait attendu ce moment avec impatience, et maintenant qu'ils y étaient elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

– Demain, tu fais quoi ?

– Révision et je vais aider mon père à arranger le nouvel arrivage de médicaments à la pharmacie. Son préparateur est en congé paternité, apparemment. Et toi ?

– Mmh, je vais sans doute aller voir Cha chez elle et aller m'acheter un nouvel ordinateur avec la prime que j'ai reçu. Autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

– Hey ! Avant que j'oublie, ça te dirait de venir manger chez moi ce soir ? proposa Kendall avec un immense sourire.

– Ouais, ça serait dément.

Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi sur la plage à évoquer des souvenirs d'enfance, de moments drôles passés à l'école. Nyx apprit même que Kendall la trouvait jolie depuis déjà un an sans oser l'approcher, car c'était la fille du coach.

Le temps se rafraîchit considérablement ils finirent par rentrer. La demeure des Bradsprit était calme et vide. Nyx s'était attendue à voir les parents de Kendall mais apparemment, ils travaillaient également le samedi. Il devait sans doute se sentir très seul au quotidien... C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds chez eux. Le mobilier rendait l'atmosphère chaleureuse et cosy. Nyx s'assit sur l'épais sofa tandis que Kendall lui servait un grand verre de thé glacé.

– Merci. Wow, vous n'avez pas la télé ici ?

– Si, elle est juste cachée parce qu'on ne la regarde pas souvent. Mes parents préfèrent lire.

Il s'avança vers un recoin du salon et souleva un tableau représentant un champ de fleurs ocre. Derrière se trouvait une télé d'une taille modeste.

– Je ne sais même pas comment ça fonctionne pour tout te dire, avoua Kendall d'un air penaud. Tu veux regarder quelque chose ?

– Ouais, pourquoi pas. Donne-moi la télécommande.

Ils zappèrent un moment et finirent par tomber sur le direct de Harry Potter. Apparemment, le match était terminé. On voyait Harry discuter avec Ron quand tout à coup, l'écran afficha la mention « No Signal » accompagnée de sa mosaïque multicolore.

– Merde, désolé. C'est que c'est une très vieille télé. Je vais aller voir si...

Mais brusquement, l'image revint. Kendall et Nyx s'étaient attendus à voir apparaître la tour Grryfondor, pourtant à la place se tenaient trois personnes portant un masque. Derrière se trouvait un fond blanc où étaient dessinées les lettres « F.H.M. ».

Ooo

– Que se passe-t-il ? rugit Andrew Burst en faisant irruption dans la salle de contrôle.

Andrew Burst avait passé une semaine absolument exécrable. La presse n'avait eu de cesse de l'harceler à la sortie des studios, essayant de prendre contact avec son bureau relationnel. De plus, une étude approfondie sur les conditions de vie morale et psychologique de Harry venait d'être rouverte.

Même Talia avait commencé à s'inquiéter en lui faisant parvenir des échos d'une conversation de quelques membres du tennis club. « _Selon Gordon_ (Gordon était l'un des procureurs les mieux placés de Londres et ami de longue date de Andrew Burst), _tu devrais te faire du souci. Un nouveau cabinet d'avocats a repris l'affaire et il est prêt à parier que s'ils n'appartiennent pas directement à l'opposition, ils partagent tout de même quelques-unes de leurs idées. Gordon m'a affirmé qu'il était certain d'être placé sous écoute et qu'il n'avait pas pu t'appeler pour te le dire lui-même. Il vaudrait mieux que vous cessiez de vous voir, tu sais. Mais tu as toujours son soutien, chéri_. »

Burst n'était pas aussi optimiste que sa femme : tant que Gordon trouvait quelques pots de vin au pied de son bureau, il la fermerait, c'est sûr. Mais si on lui proposait mieux ailleurs, Andrew pouvait faire une croix sur sa protection. Il avait bien d'autres amis contrôlant l'appareil judiciaire. Toutefois, Gordon lui avait sauvé la mise un certain nombre de fois. Si le doute s'emparait parmi ses fidèles alliés, les choses tourneraient en sa défaveur. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse cela se produire. Andrew était exigeant avec lui-même, alors il attendait la même chose des autres.

Il était à l'instant en train de consulter la nouvelle maquette publicitaire pour les Chapeaux à Têtes Réductibles quand la sonnette d'alarme avait retenti. Burst s'était rapidement excusé auprès de ses investisseurs puis s'était rendu d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Là, son équipe technique bourdonnait et s'agitait en tout sens. Effaré, le producteur vit que l'écran retransmettant l'émission en direct présentait le symbole « No Signal ». C'était la première fois qu'une panne généralisée apparaissait.

– On ne comprend rien, Monsieur, avoua un ingénieur qui pianotait fébrilement sur son clavier d'un air affolé. On nous a coupé l'antenne. Les clefs de sécurité ont été sautées. On a été piraté !

Tout autour d'eux, les assistants chargés de la machinerie semblaient pétrifiés de peur. Hors de lui, Burst commença à respirer comme un bœuf et fit valdinguer une table ployant sous la paperasse administrative à remplir. En quinze ans de show, jamais ce dernier n'avait été troublé par un élément extérieur et encore moins piraté.

– TROUVEZ LE CODE ! hurla-t-il.

– On fait ce qu'on peut, Monsieur. Mais ils ont cadenassé les défenses. On ne peut plus rien faire depuis notre système.

À l'écran, la personne masquée se trouvant au centre dit d'une voix techniquement déformée :

– _Bonjour téléspectateurs de Harry Potter. J'imagine que vous devez être en ce moment très déroutés de nous voir à l'écran, mais il s'agit de notre unique moyen de pression pour faire entendre notre voix. Je suis la Présidente du Free Harry Movement. On me surnomme Caspia. J'ai, comme vous, assisté à l'évolution de Harry au fil des années. Mais la différence fondamentale entre vous et moi, c'est que je ne prends aucun plaisir dans ce spectacle. À cause de vous, ce dernier se retrouve cloisonné dans un univers factice et contrôlé par des élites bien-pensantes. _

Andrew Burst bouillonnait de rage.

– Activez la reconnaissance vocale, invectiva-t-il à un assistant. Ciblez et essayez de moduler la voix pour obtenir un traçage. Enregistrez la piste sur un disque dur externe. Vous trois, chargez-vous de repousser la pénétration dans le système.

– _Harry n'a pas eu le droit à une vraie famille, est persécuté par un sociopathe et est mutilé par ses propres enseignants. Andrew Burst aurait pu faire de son existence une vie de rêve. Une vie un peu plus agréable que celle qu'il a désormais. Pourtant, il a fait le choix – et ce, toujours dans le but de vous distraire – de lui rendre la tâche un peu plus compliquée._

Andrew Burst attrapa par le col un informaticien qui passait par là et le posa brutalement sur une chaise.

– Vous allez couper la retransmission à l'étranger immédiatement pour éviter la propagation du message. IMMÉDIATEMENT. Et votre collègue se chargera d'identifier la provenance des émissions des pirates. Mettez-vous sur la fréquence nationale...

– M-Mais c'est illégal, balbutia le scientifique. Nous sommes une entreprise privée, nous n'avons pas le droit de...

– Vous ferez EXACTEMENT CE QUE JE VOUS DIS, hurla Burst. Je prends la responsabilité des retombées si on nous découvre.

Mais les mesures de Burst – aussi avisées et extrêmes soient-elles – n'ont pas pu endiguer le message que voulait délivrer le F.H.M. Apparement, ils préparaient leur coup depuis très longtemps pour pouvoir tenir à l'antenne en piratant le système central. Impuissant, Andrew Burst s'assit sur une chaise et dut écouter ce que l'opposition avait à dire.

– _Même les plus réfractaires d'entre vous trouvent en Harry un « mal nécessaire ». Après tout, grâce à lui la Grande-Bretagne a pu se hisser dans une nouvelle dynamique économique. Des dizaines de milliers d'emplois ont été créés par ce biais et des usines implantées localement fabriquent les produits dérivés dont vous vous faites une joie d'acquérir. Récemment, un mouvement de grève interne a ébranlé le studio. Nous savons parfaitement de quoi il en ressort et les journaux ne vous donnent qu'une version édulcolorée de ce qu'il se passe réellement dans ce biome. Nous avons avec nous une copie du script du finale de la quinzième saison. Nous avons réussi à nous en procurer une copie et sachez que nous avons, comme Andrew Burst, un œil partout. Nous aussi nous avons des moyens et nous n'avons que trop longtemps attendu pacifiquement que le monde entier revienne à la raison. Si Burst ne cesse pas de mutiler Harry dès demain avec ces affreuses retenues, nous divulguerons l'intégralité du script sur tous les médias connus : Internet, radio, télévision, etc. J'imagine que ça serait une véritable catastrophe si les personnes savaient tout avant même d'avoir vu les épisodes. Ça ferait sauter pas mal de contrats durement négociés, non ? Si vous croyez en ce moment même qu'il s'agit d'une grotesque blague, réfléchissez à ceci : comment avons-nous réussi à pirater le système interne de la production ? Le FHM, souvent méprisé de l'opinion publique, n'est pas une simple réunion d'utopistes égarés. C'est bien plus que ça. Nous nous battons pas uniquement pour Harry, mais aussi pour qu'il puisse disposer tout comme vous, du choix d'arrêter cette vaste comédie. Harry a le droit à la dignité humaine. Voici nos revendications en sept points : 1. Que toutes atteintes morales ou physiques sur Harry cessent sous peine de sévères représailles. 2. Que les acteurs et figurantes quittent progressivement le plateau. 3. Que l'on révèle par petite touche le monde réel à Harry. 4. Que Burst lui rende l'argent gagné sur son dos au cours des années. 5. Que Harry puisse entrer en contact avec ses parents biologiques. 6. Que l'émission cesse. 7. Que Andrew Burst se retire du monde de l'audiovisuel et comparaisse devant un tribunal pour atteinte à la vie privée d'autrui et autres chefs d'accusations que nous ne pourrons pas nommer ici. En clair, Mr Burst, si vous ne cessez pas votre cirque immédiatement, je crains que pour vous le rêve se transforme en cauchemar. Inutile d'étendre votre dispositif de sécurité, la menace ne viendra pas de l'extérieur. Nous sommes déjà chez vous_.

Le silence se fit et, dès lors, l'antenne fut rendue au Harry Potter show. On revoyait à l'image Ron jouant tranquillement une partie d'échecs version sorcier avec Harry. Son Cavalier était en train de massacrer un pauvre Fou trop aventureux. Échec au Roi. Andrew Burst ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se masser les tempes. Sa gorge était douloureusement nouée. Sans un mot, il se leva sous les yeux apeurés de ses assistants.

– M-Monsieur Burst ? risqua un ingénieur. Que doit-on faire ?

– Je ne vous paie pas assez pour réfléchir par vous-mêmes, sans doute ?

– Je, euh, si... Mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis avant de réaliser une commande qui pourrait, euh, vous contrarier.

– Je doute que ce que vous pouvez faire maintenant puisse me contrarier davantage que ce qui vient de se produire. Effacez les traces de notre infiltration dans le système national et enregistrez-moi la piste vocale sur une copie. Je vais l'étudier dans mon bureau.

Il passa en effet tout le reste de la journée enfermé, à écouter inlassablement le message de la Présidente du F.H.M. Burst l'avait tant décortiqué qu'il avait oublié de rentrer chez lui. Aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, on toqua faiblement contre la porte. Andrew s'apprêtait à vomir des insultes quand le visage de Talia apparut. Elle avait l'air terriblement inquiète.

– Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, dit-elle simplement en montrant une grande boîte de sushis.

Burst se prit la tête entre les mains et son épouse s'assit directement sur son bureau, écrasant l'affiche publicitaire pour les Journaux Intimes Mordants. Elle caressa ses cheveux courts et châtain.

– Andrew ?

– Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Dans ces moments-là, il se demandait pourquoi Talia se donnait autant de mal à faire semblant d'être une bonne petite épouse. Elle ne l'aimait pas et il ne l'avait pas exigé d'elle. Il avait choisi Talia comme femme parce qu'elle incarnait tout ce qu'il avait espéré être étant enfant : elle était bien née. C'était la fille d'un riche industriel du textile. Elle n'avait jamais eu à se préoccuper des lendemains, n'avait pas connu la maladie, la perte d'un proche. Talia avait grandi dans un cocon de confort et de sécurité.

– Tu n'as pas à te prendre la tête pour ce qu'il vient de se produire.

– Ah ouais ? rigola à moitié Andrew, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et qui va régler ces soucis à ma place, hein ? Toi, peut-être ? Tu ne t'intéresses même pas à ce milieu.

– Pourquoi tu es si agressif envers tout le monde ? Je n'y suis absolument pour rien si ton système de sécurité a dévoilé aujourd'hui ses failles. Au lieu de te morfondre, essaie de voir par où ils se sont infiltrés. Tu m'as toi-même dit un jour que quand il s'agissait d'informatique, il était impossible de réaliser une action sans laisser de trace derrière soi. Il y en a forcément une de leur passage. Reprends-toi, Andrew. Tu finiras par savoir qui a mené cette action contre toi. Tu es le plus grand télévisionnaire que le monde ait jamais connu. Tu peux les attraper et les mettre sous les verrous. Je le sais.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait autant croire en moi, tout à coup ? demanda-t-il en effleurant sa cuisse. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Talia eut un rire dépourvu d'humour.

– On n'est pas tous comme toi, Andrew. On n'attend pas forcément quelque chose en retour. (Elle marqua une pause) Tu devrais écrire un communiqué d'explication sur le site officiel, ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot. Ce serait la chose la plus raisonnable à faire.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle tourna l'écran de son ordinateur vers lui, illuminant son visage blafard des milliions de pixels. Andrew Burst soupira et suspendit ses doigts au-dessus du clavier, puis il écrivit.

Ooo

« _La production s'excuse des désagréments intervenus en début d'après-midi. Nous veillons à la restructuration de nos machines. Un retour à la normale est prévu dans la soirée. Toutes les minutes manquées seront rediffusées gratuitement sur notre chaîne câblée. En guise de dédommagement, nous vous offrons 10% de réduction sur le produit de votre choix en magasin avec le code 3446_. »

Dawn venait de recevoir ce message sur son téléphone portable et il le déposa quelque part, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir de lui-même l'intervention du F.H.M., mais il était tombé sur une vidéo amateur sur internet. Bizarrement, celle-ci avait également disparu comme par magie une demi-heure après l'avoir visionné. C'était comme si Andrew Burst payait finalement toutes les horreurs qu'il avait laissées derrière lui. La grève dans le studio commençait à se généraliser et la dynamique de la production commençait à s'essouffler : les retransmissions de Harry Potter devenaient progressivement ennuyantes, sans aucune péripétie.

Afin de justifier ce vide aux yeux de Harry, Ron – en réalité Arnold – avait suggéré que la plupart des élèves passaient leur journée enfermés dans la bibliothèque à réviser leur B.U.S.E. Harry trouvait ça étrange qu'on se préoccupe des examens déjà en automne, mais avait fini par vaguement hausser des épaules.

Parfois, Dawn avait brutalement envie de le secouer dans tous les sens et de lui dire d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire comprendre à Harry la vaste supercherie. Et même si quelqu'un s'aventurait à le faire, quelles seraient les conséquences sur son psychisme ? Dawn n'osait songer aux retombées d'un tel événement. En se baladant hier à Londres avec ses parents, il avait trouvé sur un banc un exemplaire du_ Time_.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il l'avait enfourné dans son sac à dos. Dawn n'avait jamais pensé que lire l'enquête sur Andrew Burst lui détruirait à ce point les nerfs. Toute l'organisation autour de Harry était répugnante et dégradante. Il avait pratiquement hurlé de rage quand il avait lu qu'à la naissance de Harry, les téléspectateurs avaient eu le droit de visiter sa nurserie. Que trouvera-t-il d'autre dans les prochains extraits ? Andrew Burst avait beau emprunter un ton mielleux dans son interview, il n'en demeurait pas moins un monstre. Dawn attrapa son magazine quand il fut sûr d'être seul dans l'appartement et commença à lire :

**DES CHANTIERS TITANESQUES**

Aux neuf ans de Harry, Burst constate une baisse de fréquentation de sa chaîne. «_ À ce moment-là, l'émission était devenue ennuyante à cause des répétitions. On ne faisait que suivre un petit garçon se rendant à l'école et n'ayant que de brèves discussions avec ses soldats de plomb dans un placard à balai_ », m'a expliqué la Fondatrice du Fan Club _Go Harry, Go! _par téléphone. « _Il y avait plus excitant à regarder sur les chaînes concurrentes alors je peux comprendre le bref désintérêt des téléspectateurs. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours été fidèle à l'émission. Je me suis attachée à presque tous les personnages. Je ne manquerais un jour de diffusion pour rien au monde_ ». Afin de regagner l'attention du public, Andrew Burst décide d'opérer un changement à cent-quatre-vingts degrés.

En observant son petit protégé, le producteur s'était aperçu du gros potentiel d'imagination dont faisait preuve Harry. Il fut décidé d'exploiter cette brèche en créant une école de magie sur-mesure. « _C'était un pari risqué_ », me confie un investisseur anonyme, «_ Personne ne croyait en cette histoire d'école de sorcellerie pour relancer l'émission. Et les pédopsychiatres qui entourent Harry __depuis son plus jeune âge n'étaient pas certains qu'il puisse gober toute cette histoire. Les proches de Burst craignaient que Harry éclate de rire en direct en voyant un demi-géant débouler le soir de son anniversaire pour lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier. Les scénaristes ont essayé de rafistoler l'intrigue principale en expliquant que les imprévus et défauts techniques auxquels avait assisté Harry malgré lui étaient le résultat de la magie_ (comme par exemple le fait qu'un grille-pain camouflant en réalité un micro ait soudainement explosé). _À ce stade-là des opérations, Burst essayait de mettre tout le monde de son côté, mais beaucoup ont quitté le navire. Ils avaient peur de perdre de l'argent. Ce n'était pas un investissement fiable. Alors Andrew a dû sortir la majorité des billets de sa poche. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu actionnaire principal de l'émission_ ».

Ce pari eut le succès que vous lui connaissez aujourd'hui. Le carton interplanétaire de Harry Potter a été reçu par la critique avec ferveur, si on occulte les intellectuels et groupuscules farouchement opposés. L'engouement général a été tel qu'il fallut sans cesse trouver de nouvelles inventions à proposer. Pour cela, Andrew Burst emploie les meilleurs ingénieurs, stylistes, magiciens renommés, scientifiques, architectes et décorateurs et informaticiens du monde en leur proposant un salaire mirobolant doublé de primes ponctuelles.

Le château Poudlard est un ancien musée du Moyen Âge laissé à l'abandon par l'État faute de moyens pour entretenir un espace si vaste. Burst le rachète à une vente aux enchères et commence à y bâtir le plus grand chantier de télévision jamais entrepris. Des équipes de centaines d'ouvriers se sont relayées 24H/24 pendant deux ans afin de mettre à bien ce projet.

Dans le même temps, d'autres chantiers sont ouverts aux alentours de Londres tel Le Chemin de Traverse. Ce dernier a sollicité pas moins d'un an et demi d'efforts colossaux. À cette époque, les sommes folles et astronomiques dépensées dans le projet conduisent Burst à être traité de « fou » ou de « gros détraqué ». Tel John Hammond dans Jurassic Park, la maxime de Burst a été : « _J'ai dépensé sans compter _». Ne se démontant pas, Andrew Burst attend le lancement de la onzième saison d'un air fébrile.

En trois semaines seulement de show, les dépenses de deux ans et demi ont été entièrement couvertes grâce aux records d'audience et aux achats de produits dérivés. Afin d'optimiser son organisation et le rendement de celle-ci, ce dernier construit en parallèle de ça un véritable village d'ouvriers. « _Je crois au système de la seconde chance. Je voulais faire participer des personnes démunies dans ce projet, leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient importants et pouvaient eux aussi faire de grandes choses_ », martèle le producteur, « _Je sais que le chômage fauchait pas mal de personnes dans notre pays à cette époque. Je voulais leur offrir une main tendue._ » À la veille du troisième millénaire, Parlm Burst fut fondée. Cette ville de travailleurs regroupe environ une dizaine de milliers d'habitants, tous dépendants de l'économie Harry Potter.

Ces habitants ''privilégiés'' ont un contrat de quatre ans renouvelable et ne paient pas de loyer si – et seulement si – ils s'engagent à ne travailler que pour le monde de Harry Potter. Une ligne de métro relie directement la ville au studio pour faciliter l'accès aux travailleurs sur leur lieu de travail.

Il faut savoir que quelques assistants proviennent du milieu carcéral, ne trouvant d'opportunité de reconversion nulle part ailleurs. « _Quand j'ai été embauché là-bas, c'était comme si ma vie recommençait_ », déclare Millie, assistante depuis six ans et ancienne toxicomane. « _Les personnes avaient peur de m'embaucher et ne me faisaient pas du tout confiance. Grâce à Monsieur Burst, j'ai pu me reconstruire à mon rythme. Maintenant, je suis mariée et on va peut-être s'acheter notre propre maison _! »

Mais Kathia Melburg, présidente de l'association _Après la Prison_ rétorque : « _Burst ne recrute pas des anciens prisonniers par hasard. Il sait exactement ce qu'il fait en se dirigeant vers ce type de __population. Il n'est pas un bon samaritain. Les ''ex-taulards'' et anciens toxicomanes sont des personnes fragilisées socialement et financièrement. En les prenant eux au détriment d'autres, Burst sait qu'ils seront prêts à faire davantage de sacrifices pour ce travail et accepteront docilement toutes les contraintes qui les incombent. C'est une main d'oeuvre malléable et qui vit dans la crainte de se voir accuser de récidive injustement. _»

**LES POTTERMANIACS**

Très vite, un noyau solide de fans se forme autour du personnage de Harry. Même si l'on assiste à une révolution sans précédent dès son entrée à Poudlard, nous pouvons dire que ces derniers sont relativement fidèles à l'émission. Ils se font appeler « potterhead » et leur groupe se cristallise dès les premiers épisodes de la onzième saison (ndrl. « Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers »).

La particularité principale des Potterheads est qu'ils sont intemporels. Il est impossible de dire si un potterhead sera plutôt un adolescent, une ménagère, un vieillard. Ils semblent être partout et se multiplient avec une vélocité sans pareille. Les potterheads s'approprient les personnages de la série, mais surtout – et c'est un point crucial – les répliques. Il est courant dans une réunion de fans de se voir insulter de « Moldu » simplement pour avoir confondu la propriété de la bave de dragon et celle des Pitiponks.

Une vraie folie s'est emparée de la population et la ferveur Harry Potter ne semble pas avoir de limite. Nous pouvons notamment citer l'émeute dans le centre commercial de Boston ayant fait plus de cinq blessés, dont deux graves pour la sortie des premiers kits de potions avancées. Sacha Gevner, un des émeutiers, en garde d'ailleurs un souvenir cuisant en perdant la mobilité de sa main droite. «_ J'avais voulu attraper un chaudron en étain, modèle standard _», a-t-il expliqué à une chaîne américaine après sa sortie de l'hôpital. « _Quelqu'un m'a donné un coup. Je suis tombé et on m'a marché dessus. Le docteur a dit que ça avait atteint la moelle, alors_... »

L'émission crée de véritables dégâts collatéraux que souligne une enquête menée par un cabinet sanitaire sud-africain. «_ Un homme de trente-cinq ans est mort en voulant trouver la recette de la Bièreaubeurre il y a deux ans _», prononce avec lassitude Mrs Fong'oh, directrice du bureau, « _Il a tenté de préparer une cuve sous pression artisanale et elle a explosé dans sa cave, le déchiquetant en morceau. Sans compter la jeune fille de sept ans qui a été brutalement assassinée à Glasgow par des petits camarades voulant jouer au Muggle Quidditch. Les gens sont disproportionnés lorsqu'il s'agit de Harry Potter. Et j'ai des cartons remplis de cas étranges, répugnants ou choquants comme ceux-ci._ »

À Londres, épicentre de cette hystérie, un hôpital a d'ailleurs ouvert un service uniquement consacré ''Aux blessures magiques''. «_ Il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui pensent pouvoir recopier un produit vu à la télé au lieu de l'acheter. Il y a deux semaines, on dû amputer un patient qui pensait pouvoir s'intégrer dans le visage un œil magique. Malheureusement, il s'est tranché une bonne partie de la main. Vous imaginez un peu les dégâts_... »

Les produits dérivés de la série sont soumis à une surveillance très stricte, mais les accidents restent tout de même en recrudescence. « _Nous écrivons soigneusement chacune de nos notices d'utilisation _», prévient Mr Wilsman, directeur promotionnel et du service consommation de l'émission, « _Ce que font les consommateurs avec les produits une fois chez eux, les regarde. Il y aura toujours des gens un peu bizarres qui se mettront dans des situations compliquées par eux-mêmes. On ne peut pas prévenir ce genre de dérive... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si les gens se contentaient d'utiliser les produits pour ce pour quoi ils sont faits, on n'en serait pas là _».

Un des cas les plus connus de ce genre de dérapage est l'homme de vingt-neuf ans s'étant enfoncé dans le postérieur le manche d'un Nimbus 2000 pour assumer un petit plaisir coupable. Le balai de course se serait enclenché à cause de ses déhanchements répétés et l'aurait propulsé sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin en traversant sa vitre. Une équipe de pompier avait dû baliser tout un terrain de peur que le Nimbus n'emmène l'homme plus loin, à perte de vue. Ils ne l'ont rattrapé qu'une heure plus tard à l'aide d'un gigantesque filet.

À cause de cet engouement, le mot « Pottermaniac » entre désormais dans le dictionnaire universel. Il définit les personnes ne pouvant passer un laps de temps réduit sans réaliser une action ayant un rapport direct ou non à l'émission (la regarder, lire les fanzines, lancer une réplique, y penser, acheter des produits dérivés, tatouages, se déguiser, etc.). Selon le laboratoire d'économie de Paris, il serait possible de mesurer le taux de pottermanie chez quelqu'un.

Un indicateur a été mis à disposition de tous les médecins généralistes et sur la plupart des sites dédiés à la santé. Avant cela, des QCM avaient été distribués, mais avec le calcul d'indice Pottermaniac, on arrive à se faire une idée plus précise du patient. Le calcul est plutôt simple. Il suffit de diviser le nombre d'heures passées environ par semaine à regarder l'émission par celui des produits dérivés acquis dans le mois. En multipliant le tout par cent, on obtient l'indice Pottermaniac. Cet indice est souvent supérieur à quatre-vingts chez une catégorie bien ciblée : les auteurs de fanfictions.

Ces derniers, fans très farouches, peuvent passer des heures entières à disséquer, rédiger et comploter sur la vie de Harry et autres personnages du casting officiel. On recense à ce jour plus de quinze millions de fanfictions courant sur le web. Les conventions sont d'ailleurs leur lieu de rencontre de prédilection et quelques auteurs ont d'ailleurs obtenu une certaine renommée. Elza Godwin, scénariste éminente de l'émission, a été pendant trois ans une auteure de fanfictions avant de se faire repérer par la production pour ses talents divers et son imagination sans borne. **•**

Ooo

Harry, loin de se douter des agitations extérieures dont il était le principal sujet, finit par descendre dans la Grande Salle. Dès que le hibou livreur avait déposé le nouvel exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier devant Hermione, celle-ci fit un spectaculaire bond sur sa chaise et étala le numéro sur la table. « LE MINISTÈRE VEUT RÉFORMER L'ÉDUCATION. DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMÉE GRANDE INQUISITRICE ». Harry ne savait pas trop ce que cela signifiait. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette fonction, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour Poudlard.

– … C'est cette dernière fonction, lut Hermione tandis que Neville et Ginny se penchaient pour écouter, que le Ministère a désormais officialisée grâce au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur – en l'occurrence de Grande Inquisitrice. «_ Il s'agit d'une nouvelle étape passionnante dans le projet du Ministère de traiter concrètement le problème de que certains appellent la ''baisse de niveau'' à Poudlard_ », souligne Percy Weasley. (Ron et sa sœur échangèrent un regard équivoque) «_ L'Inquisitrice aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues enseignants et de veiller ainsi à ce qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche. Le professeur Ombrage s'est vu offrir ce poste en plus de celui d'enseignante et nous avons le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle a accepté d'en assumer les responsabilités._ »

Harry ne comprenait pas comment Percy – qui avait passé toute sa scolarité ici – pouvait remettre en cause la qualité de l'enseignement. Même Rogue, qui pourtant était le professeur le plus détestable qu'il n'avait jamais connu, avait de bonnes méthodes si l'on considérait le taux de réussite des élèves à Serpentard. Sans doute que Gilderoy Lockhart avait été légèrement à la ramasse, mais à part ça tout le monde semblait prendre très à cœur sa tâche. Harry voyait en cet acte une trahison envers l'école.

Toutefois, le fait que Rogue puisse se faire inspecter par Ombrage était une perspective particulièrement réjouissante. Il ignorait lequel des deux il voulait voir se faire rabaisser, pourtant cela promettait d'être intéressant. Harry regarda sa main crispée sur la table et distingua les contours blanchâtres des mots qu'Ombrage l'avait forcé à graver dans sa chair. Jamais Rogue – en cinq ans de franche et réciproque hostilité – n'était venu jusqu'au point de le mutiler lors d'une retenue ou de lui faire du mal. Il s'était juste contenté de jubiler en le regardant nettoyer des fonds de chaudrons sans faire usage de sa baguette magique. Étrangement un sourire était apparu sur le visage de Ron.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

– J'ai hâte de voir MacGonagall inspectée, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Ombrage ne verra pas le coup venir !

La journée du lundi se déroula d'une manière très monotone et Harry regretta presque qu'Ombrage n'ait pas encore décidé d'inspecter les autres professeurs. Elle se faisait inexorablement désirer. À la fin des cours, Harry constata avec désolation qu'ils avaient autant de devoirs que s'ils n'avaient rien fait du week-end. Il aurait aimé se renseigner sur l'usage de la pierre de lune à la bibliothèque, mais Hermione et Ron avaient leur première ronde de préfets à faire juste après le dîner.

C'est avec un peu de courage qu'il entra dans le repère de Mrs Pince. Cette dernière avait ses yeux perçants entre deux rangées de grimoires, espionnant un groupe de filles se chuchotant des astuces de révisions. Harry prit l'aile droite et arpenta les rangées de la section « Antidote, Poison et Élixir ». Il attrapa un manuel au hasard et constata que seules les trois premières pages avaient été imprimées. Harry fronça des sourcils et en prit un autre. C'était la même chose. Suspicieux, il attrapa un troisième livre et le feuilletta : rien n'était écrit.

– Je peux vous aider, jeune homme ? interrogea la voix caquetante de Mrs Pince.

Harry sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit lâcher le grimoire.

– Euh, oui, je cherchais... un livre sur, euh, la pierre de lune.

Les longs doigts fins de Mrs Pince s'égarèrent sur la tranche de quelques volumes et lui en tendit un à l'aspect maltraité.

– Au fait, vous savez pourquoi il n'y a rien d'écrit dedans ? demanda Harry en désignant les trois livres pris tout à l'heure.

– Ce sont des ouvrages ensorcelés, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton méprisant. Ils ont été scellés par de la très ancienne magie pour que des sorciers imprudents ne puissent pas découvrir les secrets qu'ils recèlent. Seuls les magiciens de qualité pourront lire ce qui s'y trouve.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner avec une curieuse sensation, comme si... comme si elle lui avait menti. Il regarda plus longuement le livre vierge d'un air suspect puis le reposa à sa place. Il tourna à gauche de la rangée et s'installa à une table.

– _Lumos_ !

La lampe à gaz s'embrasa et Harry sortit un parchemin afin d'entamer la dissertation que leur avait donnée Rogue ce matin. Il devait reconnaître que c'était quelque chose de très difficile à comprendre et il regrettait que Hermione ne soit pas là pour l'aider. Harry rédigea son devoir pendant une bonne demi-heure puis leva les yeux de sa copie.

Un peu plus loin, Draco semblait profondément endormi sur sa table, une plume à la main. Ne voyant personne aux alentours, il se leva doucement et s'approcha. Sur son visage, d'affreux cernes étaient cachés par une sorte de poudre beige qui s'était imprégnée sur la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

Harry regarda ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la page de son cahier : « _Racontez les phases de combat de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale_ ». Harry fronça les sourcils encore plus si cela était possible. Depuis quand Malfoy assistait au cours d'Étude Moldue ? Toujours parfaitement immobile, Malfoy ne cilla pas quand il tira légèrement sur son cahier. Ce dernier était recouvert d'annotation très précise sur le conflit, comme s'il avait appartenu à un lycéen de l'autre monde.

À l'intérieur du cahier, en face de la page de garde était écrit « Dylan ». Harry ne comprenait pas. Tout à coup, quelque chose se mit à vibrer dans le sac de Malfoy. D'abord suspect, Harry regarda autour de lui. Il tendit sa main pour l'ouvrir et regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, le cœur battant. Il n'était qu'à deux centimètres. Sa main effleura le zip et il commençait à tirer dessus quand on hurla :

– HARRY ! NON !

Il fit volte-face et entrevit Hermione, les cheveux plus broussailleux que jamais. Il semblait qu'elle avait couru. Le bruit réveilla Malfoy qui eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Il avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et fixa Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'apercevait. Draco jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Hermione. Tous les trois s'observèrent avant que le Serpentard ne prononce de sa voix traînante :

– Fais gaffe où tu mets tes sales pattes, Potter.

Il ramassa ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque en de grandes enjambées. Quand il fut suffisamment éloigné, Hermione murmura :

– Bon, sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

– Je... J'en sais rien. Je voulais juste voir.

– Voir quoi ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Il n'y a_ rien _à voir.

Harry la regarda étrangement et prononça :

– Tu as déjà fini ta ronde ?

Elle parut décontenancée pendant quelques secondes et dit :

– Ron s'inquiétait pour toi. Il voulait que je vérifie comment tu allais, c'est tout. Je... Je vais retourner là-bas, le rejoindre.

Hermione ne semblait pas prête à partir tout de suite, mais elle le fit tout de même. Harry retourna à sa place, plus distrait que jamais pour achever son devoir sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune.

Ooo

Mardi, après le déjeuner, Ombrage décida enfin d'inspecter un professeur. Elle se montra au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques se déroulant à l'orée de la Forêt. Gobe-Planche – qui remplaçait Hagrid depuis sa curieuse absence – les attendait les mains derrière le dos, d'un air serein.

Harry, Hermione et Ron traversèrent la pelouse à pas pressés, faisant partie des retardataires. Malfoy chuchotait avec Crabbe et Goyle, certainement ravi de saisir cette occasion pour raconter des histoires sur Hagrid à une représentante du Ministère. Il levait de temps à autre un regard avide vers Ombrage qui répondait par un sourire onctueux.

Celle-ci eut une méthode bien particulière d'inspection : elle avait passé une bonne partie du cours à se promener parmi les élèves en leur posant des questions sur les créatures déjà étudiées. La plupart donnèrent les bonnes réponses et le moral de Harry remonta quelque peu. Après avoir longuement interrogé Dean Thomas, Ombrage retourna auprès du professeur Gobe-Planche qui redonnait du papier à Parvati pour son schéma de Botruc.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention d'étudier cette année avec cette classe – en supposant bien sûr que le professeur Hagrid ne revienne pas ?

– Oh, je leur ferai faire un tour d'horizon des créatures qui reviennent le plus souvent aux B.U.S.E. Il ne reste plus grand-chose : ils ont déjà vu les licornes et les Nifleurs. J'ajouterai peut-être les Croups et les Noueux.

– Vous, au moins, vous semblez savoir ce que vous faites. (Elle fit balader sa longue plume rose sur son calepin avec un énorme sourire) J'ai entendu dire, ajouta-t-elle de son horrible voix de petite fille, qu'il y a eu des blessés dans cette classe ?

Goyle eut un petit rire stupide et Malfoy s'empressa de se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves travaillant en groupe autour de leur Botruc.

– C'était moi. Un hippogriffe m'a fait une entaille au bras.

Il raconta l'histoire en ajoutant généreusement des couches de détails horribles tandis qu'Ombrage reportait le tout dans son carnet. Harry n'avait pu résister de faire la remarque que si Draco s'était blessé, c'est uniquement parce qu'il avait été trop bête pour ne pas écouter les consignes de sécurité. Ceci lui valut de nouvelles retenues et ses meilleurs amis soupirèrent derrière son dos.

Ooo

Lorsque Harry quitta le bureau d'Ombrage, sa main saignait tellement qu'à présent le foulard qui l'entourait était imbibé de liquide rouge et poisseux. À son retour dans la Salle Commune, Hermione et Ron semblaient l'avoir attendu. Ils étaient en pleine discussion quand il entra, plus épuisé que jamais par ce début de semaine. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil favori près de la cheminée et Pattenrond sauta sur ses genoux.

– Cette bonne femme est abominable, finit par dire Hermione en lançant un regard empli de dégoût à sa main mutilée. Tu sais, j'étais justement en train de dire à Ron au moment où tu es arrivé... Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose à son sujet. Je veux dire... (Elle marqua un court temps d'arrêt et Harry savait que ce changement de ton n'augurait rien de bon : elle avait pris le même quand elle avait suggéré à Harry de se méfier de la Carte du Maraudeur en troisième année). Je veux dire par rapport à ses cours où on n'apprend rien pour se défendre. Je me disais que le moment est peut-être venu de... de faire les choses nous-mêmes.

Harry la regarda intensément. Elle semblait s'être répété ce petit discours un nombre incalculable de fois. Tout dans ses mimiques à ses inflexions de voix prouvait qu'il s'agissait de mots soigneusement choisis et pesés. Hermione ne faisait jamais rien au hasard.

– Nous-mêmes ? répéta Harry d'un ton soupçonneux.

– Oui. Mmh, apprendre la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal par nous-mêmes. C'est quelque chose de bien plus important que tous les devoirs qu'on aura à faire ici (Harry leva haut les sourcils : il semblait incongru que pour son amie il puisse exister des choses plus importantes que des exercices à rendre). Il s'agit de nous préparer au mieux et de nous défendre contre cette menace qui arrive. Même les membres de l'Ordre ne nous pensent pas capables de ça, et je pense qu'il est temps de leur prouver le contraire. Ça devient vraiment urgent et je crois que... que les rêves que tu vois Harry (Il résista à l'envie de lui dire que c'était plus étrange que de simples rêves, mais la laissa poursuivre), eh bien, ils n'annoncent rien de bon. Ce n'est pas seulement avec ce qu'on apprend en classe qu'on arrivera à faire nos preuves dans la vraie vie, celle qui nous attend dehors.

Elle marquait un point, et pas des moindres.

– Et j'avais pensé que... que tu pourrais être notre professeur, Harry.

Il ouvrit grand la bouche, mais elle ajouta précipitamment :

– Tu vas me dire que tu ne peux pas endosser cette responsabilité, mais sache que j'ai déjà pensé à trente-sept arguments de taille que je pourrai tous t'énumérer, en commençant par le fait que tu as... enfin, tu as combattu... Lord Voldemort.

Ron glapit de terreur en entendant son nom, mais Hermione resta inflexible. Cela eut le mérite de convaincre Harry qui esquissa un sourire.

– Je suis sincèrement flatté par ta, euh, proposition. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit très réaliste. Ombrage ne nous laissera jamais faire une chose pareille, ni même les autres professeurs !

– Je m'occuperai de tout, fais-moi confiance. Et Ron m'aidera. N'est-ce pas, Ron ?

– Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je sais que tu pourrais faire du bon boulot, affirma son meilleur ami. Ça serait idiot de ne pas, euh... essayer.

Harry réfléchit longuement. Pendant de fugaces secondes, il s'imagina déambulant dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal comme elle était à l'époque où Lupin enseignait. C'est vrai qu'avec un bon professeur, on apprenait mieux. Harry ne savait pas s'il le serait et si sa seule légitimité se limitait au fait qu'il ait cette cicatrice sur son front...

Mais la proposition d'Hermione était tentante. L'idée d'être à la tête d'un groupe d'autodéfense juste sous le nez d'Ombrage avait quelque chose de grisant qui gonfla sa poitrine de témérité.

– C'est d'accord, dit-il. Je serai votre prof. Mais juste à toi et à Ron.

Ces derniers échangèrent un bref regard.

– Mmh, je pensais que ça serait dommage de ne pas en parler à ceux pouvant être intéressés, fit remarquer Hermione.

– Oui, c'est vrai ça, appuya Ron. Ce que prépare Tu-Sais-Qui ne nous concerne pas seulement.

– Bon, OK, concéda Harry entre deux bâillements. On restera en petit comité, hein ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, assura Hermione. Tu ne remarqueras même pas les nouveaux venus.

.

.

.

**Note** : Je vous remercie de votre fidélité et de l'engouement tout autour de cette histoire. Je suis super heureuse de voir qu'il y a de nouvelles personnes qui rejoignent l'aventure chaque semaine. Je suis à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions (profitez du fait que ce soit les vacances, à la rentrée ça sera plus tendu du string, loulz). Ah oui, et merci des ajouts et favoris. Savoir qu'autant de personnes soutiennent et suivent cette fic est plus qu'encourageant. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendait cette Convention avec impatience. Au début j'avais hésité à faire un chapitre entier dessus, puis après je me suis dit que ça ferait « trop » dans le sens où ce genre de coupures dans le récit ne sont pas grandement utiles. Je voulais montrer un autre aspect de ce business, voilà tout. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y aurait beaucoup à dire là-dessus. Notez que tous les acteurs, figurants et silhouettes ne sont pas présents à la même convention : il y a un système de roulement par période de l'année ! Si vous avez des questions très précises par rapport à la Convention, faites-moi en part. Oh, et si vous avez remarquez, j'ai utilisé vos idées des mini-jeu du chapitre, ehum, trois si je me souviens bien où je vous demandais d'imaginer un parc d'attractions ! En ce moment je bosse sur le NaNoWrimo (événement où les apprentis écrivains se donnent un objectif en nombre de mots à réaliser en un seul mois). Pour ma part c'est cinquante milles ! Du coup j'ai pris énormément d'avance sur Nyx, puisque j'en suis à réfléchir sur le contenu du treizième chapitre. Il n'empêche que je prends toujours en compte vos sollicitations et que je pourrai modifier ou peaufiner des scènes. Vous pouvez toujours continuer à voter pour les dilemmes sauf que, au lieu d'être réalisé pour le chapitre suivant, ce sera mentionné dans deux ou trois chapitres. J'espère que vous profitez de vos vacances, que vous vous dorez la pilule et tout et tout. Je vous envoie du love, **D **(pour Dobby).

.

.

* * *

_**Mini-jeu : **_Inventez un sortilège (formule, geste et effet) que je pourrai utiliser dans cette fanfiction. Les meilleures seront choisies !

Pour le précédent dileme, vous avez massivement voté pour une interview de Ombrage. Ça sera fait, mais il faudra attendre le bon moment... Je n'en dis pas plus *rire de gobelin castré*

**• ****____****Par review :**

Voulez-vous que j'écrive le déroulement d'une compétition de Muggle Quidditch ?

**TAPEZ 1 : **Pour « Oui ».

**TAPEZ 2 : **Pour « Non ».

Si oui, vous pouvez me suggérer des noms d'équipes rivales aux Comètes d'Orion (équipe de Sinuesa Valley).

.

.

J'ai fait un album sur **mon groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley »** avec des schémas et mémos sur cette histoire. D'autres sont susceptibles d'arriver prochainement pour compléter. Vu que cet univers est très complexe et fouillé, j'en ai besoin pour m'y retrouver. Je les mets en ligne pour que vous puissiez aussi bénéficier de certains éclaircissements.


	10. Les rouages du système

**Posté le : **31 Juillet 2013._ Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! _(Bon en fait je l'ai posté le 30 parce que je suis en pleine préparation de ma valise et je serai tout le restant de la semaine chez une grande amie. Et j'ai pas envie de passer grave du temps à la relecture alors que je veux profiter de sa présence à elle.)

* * *

******Infos : **

******1 ****• **Je vous ai dit que j'avais mis sur mon groupe FB les infos complémentaires concernant la fic. J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas ''juste'' pour ceux et celles n'étant pas inscrit sur ce réseau social de ne pas y accéder. Donc j'ai créé un site spécialement pour Nyx (bon en fait avant y'avait autre chose dessus mais j'ai modifié l'interface le temps de la publication de cette fic). Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil. Le site est encore en construction et des choses s'ajouteront au fur et à mesure. C'est une interface intuitive : il faut cliquer un peu partout pour tomber sur des goodies.

******2 ****•** J'avais lancé sur mon groupe FB un concours sur cette fanfiction. Les lecteurs devaient créer un fanart et les trois grands gagnants auraient un prix : lire l'intégralité d'un chapitre à venir en avant première et me soumettre une idée de scènes entre les personnages de son choix que j'écrirai / lire la moitié d'un chapitre inédit et me poser trois grandes questions sur la fic par MP / revenir sur un des dilemes précédents et changer le cours de la fic. Bref, plein plein de choses. J'ai oublié d'en parler ici et c'est trop dommage mais je pense que j'en referai un plus tard si ça vous intéresse avec cette fois aussi les lecteurs qui sont seulement sur ce site.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**• Yukiteru :** Viens là mon pote : Brûlons Cho en faisant d'elle un tas de nems (that was so racist, je m'en fous : je vis dangereusement). Tu sais dans une interview JKR a dit que c'était prévu depuis longtemps que Bella devait se faire tuer par Molly, que c'était le combat des antagonismes. J'ai compris son explication, mais je fais partie de ces dérangés qui auraient voulu que Voldemort triomphe à la fin. Team J, yeah ! Jedusor runs the world. Pour la référence au Zabnott, j'étais OBLIGÉE de le faire. C'est un peu ma secte, tavu. J'aurai été une traîtresse de ne pas le faire (ouais, Kendall Brad-Pitt... J'étais à court d'idées et ma libido battait son plein lorsque je créais ce personnage). Pour le gars qui s'est retrouvé propulsé sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin avec le Nimbus dans le fion, je riais comme une dingue rien qu'en l'écrivant. J'imaginais trop le gars en train de s'accrocher désespérément à l'antenne parabolique, tel un drapeau alors que les pompiers grimpent sur l'échelle et lancent leur filet. Je sais que c'est grave de se faire rire soi-même, mais j'étais juste sciée et je me disais : « Oh, ça je DOIS le mettre sinon ma vie n'aura pas de sens ». Jme suis fait plaiz. Pour les tortures Ombrageuses, je pense qu'on en reparlera, mais pas tout de suite, niark niark. En espérant que ce chapitre soit aussi ton préféré, lol, bonne lecture.

**• Coukie : **Haha, oui les chapitres de cette histoire sont très longs, mais y'a une articulation logique, 'tention ! Je sais que de par leur longueur, il y a énormément de choses à relever dans les chapitres. Si un jour tu as envie de faire un commentaire détaillé : je serai super heureuse ! En attendant, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant cette histoire. Ça motive.

**• xxxDark : **Je peux comprendre ta lassitude d'avoir du Nyx à toutes les sauces, mais la fic porte un peu son nom donc... je suis obligée d'adopter son point de vue principalement. C'est un choix de ma part. Je ne perds pas de vue qu'il s'agit d'abord d'un drarry mais vu l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, je me vois mal faire quelque chose de soudain qui gâcherait tout. Laisse-moi le temps de tout mettre en place pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement par la suite. Dans le chapitre 10 déjà on a plus de Harry et ça n'ira que crescendo au fur et à mesure. J'ai déjà écrit un chapitre presque entièrement articulé autour de lui, mais encore une fois : patience ! Plus on avancera, plus on aura de Harry ET de Draco. Je pense que si pour le prochain chapitre ils s'embrassaient ou quoi, tu ne serais pas contente et dirais que c'est bâclé. Je peux également comprendre que tu veuilles JUSTE qu'on parle plus de Harry. Ça viendra, vraiment. Mais avant d'entrer pleinement de son point de vue, j'utilise encore celui externe de Nyx qui est intéressant. Merci de me lire et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci répondra un peu plus à tes attentes.

**• Chabada : **Je suis toute émue de ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! J'essaie de vraiment penser à tous les petits détails. J'en ai encore plein en tête, mais je suis obligée de me freiner pour les insérer au bon moment. J'ai profité du mois de Juillet qui fut très calme pour avancer un maximum sur mon histoire (et je ne le regrette pas : je prépare plein de petites choses très épiques). J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir les réactions des lecteurs au fur et à mesure. Le vote pour ou contre le Muggle Quidditch est très serré, si bien que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire même si j'entends les arguments de tout le monde (c'est pour cette raison que j'ai posé la question : je redoutais la même chose).

**• Milie12 : **Pas de souci, ma belle ! Du moins que t'aime toujours cette histoire, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je peux comprendre que l'attente soit pénible et frustrante, mais je fais de mon mieux x)' Les doutes de Harry iront crescendo au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Je ne t'en dis pas plus et à bientôt !

**• Sweet and Salt : **Omg, en lisant ta review j'étais trop heureuse ! Ça m'a encouragé à poursuivre et peaufiner quelques passages (bah oui parce que je devais préparer ma valise donc j'étais en mode ''à l'arrache''... Je suis toujours en vac' mais là c'est plus cool pour répondre). Le concept de cette histoire a chamboulé pas mal de monde et en fait larmoyer certains (même moi je me demande jusqu'où je vais aller tellement c'est sadique (si j'avais été lectrice, j'aurais hurlé d'effroi depuis des siècles... je n'aurai pas supporté ça)). La seule histoire qui exploite le même thème que moi est anglaise et assez rapide (c'était un twoshot mais juste basé sur quand Truman sort du biome) donc je me disais que c'était ''nouveau'', dans un sens. J'avais super peur en publiant que tout le monde trouve ça nul ou aberrant. Donc je suis très agréablement surprise et plus que motivée. Le drarry je crois que tout le monde en meurt d'envie (même moi je me retiens de ne pas brûler les étapes en les faisant copuler contre un mur ou que sais-je encore), mais vu le contexte et leur âge, vaut mieux y aller doucement pour rester crédible. Des scènes entre nos joyeux lurons seront de plus en plus présentes et longues ! Le fait que la narratrice principale soit un OC (énorme pari risqué), ajoute le côté voyeurisme à notre affaire. Je trouvais que ça ajoutait une dimension perverse bien comme il faut... Et pour Nyx, au début j'ai franchement hésité à faire un mec. Je préfère écrire sur des garçons que sur des filles. Mais je me suis dit que je ne suis pas sur ce site pour me reposer sur mes acquis. Donc j'ai bousculé mes habitudes et voilà. À chaque chapitre je crains qu'on la déteste. Vraiment. C'est genre ma nouvelle psychose. Mais moi j'adore écrire sur Nyx et surtout Cha.

**• Fantasio : **D'abord, merci de ta review et de tes compliments ! Ensuite, je ne trouve pas la réaction des téléspectateurs démesurée dans le sens où des émissions de moindres importances ont connu des succès retentissants alors qu'elles étaient creuses de sens et de messages (Il n'y qu'à allumer sa télé pour le voir). Ce que propose Burst est si novateur que ça brise les codes et ça fait adhérer les gens à un univers féérique. Le progrès technique est au service de sa série et il le fait très bien. Déjà le phénomène Harry Potter est démesuré (ouioui, il l'est) alors que son format n'est ''qu'un'' livre. Imagine un peu l'impact que ça pourrait avoir si c'était une téléréalité, diffusée tous les jours avec plein de pubs partout etc. Forcément les gens vont regarder, s'y attacher etc. Enfin moi je trouve leur attitude ''normale'' comparée à leur univers, même si nous ça peut nous paraître répugnant (Je trouve déjà ça plus charitable d'aller à une Convention Pottermaniac que d'attendre devant les studios de NRJ12 que Nabilla-gros-tétés ose se pointer, just saying). Mais sinon, non ça ne cache pas quelque chose. La masse n'a pas subit de lavage de cerveau. Ils agissent en tout état de cause parce qu'ils adorent la série et veulent être proches des acteurs. Bon après c'est ma perception des choses. Je pense vraiment que si j'avais vécu dans leur monde j'aurais adoré l'émission (peut-être pas au point de me faire tatouer quelque chose comme de nombreux potterheads ou quoi), mais j'aurai acheté des produits dérivés sans aucun remord. Parce que même si le principe est un peu cruel, toute la magie autour vaut peut-être la peine d'endurer tout ça... Enfin, compliqué. Ah et merci : j'ai pris un plaisir dingue à écrire la scène dans la bibliothèque !

**• Minimiou : **Wow, je suis toute chamboulée par tous ces compliments ! Du coup j'ai envie de me donner encore plus pour la conception de cette histoire. Ça me flatte qu'on puisse être autant absorbé par mon histoire. J'ai déjà acquis pas mal d'avance pour la rédaction. Sauf que le mois d'août risque d'être bien chargé de mon côté (je déménage et je ne sais même pas si j'aurai Internet au début, gnuf). L'évolution dans l'univers de Nyx se fera par touches progressives. J'ai à la fois hâte de tout publier, mais un peu peur d'avoir les réactions à chaque fois. C'est super paradoxal. J'ai vraiment envie que ça continue à te plaire, en tout cas !

**• ****Someone : **D'abord merci de ta review ! Ensuite, petite précision : il n'y a pas qu'UNE SEULE Convention Pottermaniac par an, mais une par saison (automne, hiver, printemps, été) pour assurer le roulement entre les acteurs. J'ai bien précisé que Arnold (aka. Ron) ne pouvait seulement aller à celles estivales car le restant du temps il est coincé avec Harry à Poudlard. Les Conventions sont donc au nombre de quatre ou parfois trois par an (des évènements extérieurs font que parfois il n'y en a pas pour l'hiver ou autre quand les acteurs sont mobilisés ailleurs). Ce qui fait que depuis ses un an, on tourne autour de quarante-cinq à raison de trois Conventions par an en moyenne. Si on enlève les imprévus, on peut dire qu'il y a eu, en effet, quarante-trois Conventions à ce jour. Je ne sais plus où je l'avais déjà expliqué, sûrement sur mon groupe Facebook. Mais je crois l'avoir également mentionné dans la fic. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout relire, mais je suis certaine de mon coup !

* * *

**Le mot du bêta :** Salut les loulous ! Je suis ravi de retrouver chacun de vous ici, et je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier ceux qui me citent dans leurs reviews, c'est un honneur pour moi. Ce chapitre est très important, un peu plus centré sur Harry. Personnellement, ça a été un plaisir de le corriger (même dans l'urgence, mais j'te love quand même Domina) et de tisser de nouveaux liens au cœur de cette histoire. Je vous souhaite une incroyâââââââble lecture ! Au plaisir ! (**D Would : ** You're pretty amazing, dude.)

* * *

**Musiques : **

**01. **_Aeon_ – Anthony and The Johnsons. **02. **_Living Death_ – Nicholas Hooper. **03. **_Pretty Baby_ – Lana Del Rey. **04. **_Secrets of the Casle_ – John Williams. **05. **_Violet Hill_ – Coldplay. **06. **_Truman Sleeps_ – Burkhard Dallwitz. **07.** _Don't Judge Me_ – Chris Brown. **08. **_Underground _– Sneaker Pimps. **09.** _I Have Done a Terrible Thing_ – Joseph LoDuca. **10. **_Lumos !_ – John Williams.

* * *

**Chapitre X**

**« **Les rouages du système** »**

« _Si personne ne regardait, il n'y aurait plus de jeu. C'est aussi simple que ça_ » – Gale, in. The Hunger Games.

.

.

.

Exceptionnellement, la première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard fut programmée le jeudi de la semaine suivante. Les cours avaient été annulés à cause d'une réunion pédagogique. Harry était à la fois impatient et angoissé à l'idée de s'y rendre : Hermione y avait donné rendez-vous à tous les élèves intéressés par leur petite entrevue.

Elle avait beau lui assurer qu'il n'y avait rien d'illégal et de clandestin là-dedans, Harry ne pouvait que se sentir effroyablement mal à l'aise tandis qu'ils quittaient tous les trois le bureau de Rusard qui cochait leur nom sur la longue liste des élèves autorisés de sortie avec une plume acérée. « _J'ai relu le règlement de l'école deux fois _», assura Hermione pendant le petit-déjeuner en ignorant les mâchonnements bruyants de Ron. «_ Et Flitwick m'a garanti que les élèves pouvaient se rendre à La Tête du Sanglier si on n'y consommait pas d'alcool fort. Oh, et il a ajouté qu'il serait mieux d'y emmener nos propres verres, mais j'imagine qu'il doit exagérer là-dessus. Je l'ai toujours trouvé un __peu hypocondriaque sur les bords_ ».

Harry se garda bien de demander ce qu'était un « hypocondriaque ». Il y avait plein de mots dont il ne saisissait pas tout à fait le sens. Le vent soufflait, agitant les cimes des pins longeant la route jusqu'au petit village sorcier. En dépassant Zonko, Harry aperçut Nyx, la tête enfoncée sous un béret à l'effigie des Tornades de Tutshill.

– Salut ! dit-il d'un air enjoué.

– Oh, salut Harry, répondit Nyx en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil aux alentours, apparemment mal à l'aise. Quoi de neuf ?

– Rien, toujours assommé de devoirs. Ça fait du bien de décompresser un peu.

Nyx se pencha sur le côté et accorda un sourire poli à Ron et Hermione, restés en retrait.

– Vous allez où comme ça ?

– À la Tête du Sanglier, répondit aussitôt Harry. On va parler de, euh, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Nyx fronça les sourcils tandis que derrière Harry, Hermione se frappait le front avec sa main.

– La Tête du Sanglier ? Je... Je ne suis pas sûre de connaître cet endroit, répondit-elle plus pour compromettre le scénario de la production que par réel intérêt. Ça se trouve dans les limites autorisées ?

– Oui. C'est le pub qui ne se trouve pas sur la grand-rue. Je crois que l'endroit est un peu, mmh, louche.

– Et qu'est-ce que toi et deux préfets ont prévu de faire dans un endroit ''louche'' ? Juste parler de cours, vraiment ?

Harry lança un regard à ses meilleurs amis qui avaient repris contenance.

– Si tu viens, tu le sauras, répondit juste Harry en reprenant sa marche.

Il la laissa là et ils finirent par s'éloigner tous les trois.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû lui en parler ! s'exclama Ron. Ou cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle fait partie de l'autre camp !

– C'est des bêtises, tout ça, banalisa Harry en réajustant son bonnet. Il n'y a pas de camp. On est tous des adolescents dans la même école. Et puis, Hermione a dit elle-même que ce qu'on allait faire était bien plus important que les devoirs et que tout ce qu'on avait jamais entrepris. S'il s'agit de se défendre contre Voldemort, il vaudrait mieux que plus de personnes reçoivent cet, euh, atout. Ça serait égoïste de notre part de nous enfermer sur nous-mêmes et de refuser des élèves de Serpentard de nous rejoindre.

– Justement, c'est une Serpentard, souligna Hermione, agacée. Et si elle en parlait à Ombrage ? On ne peut pas faire confiance à tout le monde, Harry.

– Je sais.

Il ne le savait que trop bien. C'est parce que ses parents avaient fait confiance à Pettigrow que leur sortilège Fidelitas avait été brisé et que Voldemort avait pu les retrouver. Sa confiance envers autrui avait été mise à rude épreuve tout au long de sa vie, et Harry voulait croire ne serait-ce que cette année que les maisons n'étaient qu'une illusion qu'ils pouvaient tous dépasser si un jour ils en avaient envie.

– Elle est gentille avec moi, défendit Harry, les mains dans les poches de son blouson. Et elle ne croit pas ce que raconte la Gazette sur mon compte.

– Ah, elle a vraiment dit ça ? s'étonna Hermione d'une voix pincée.

– Pas vraiment, non... mais...

– Ecoute, vieux. C'était bien beau de ta part de l'inviter, mais je te ferai dire qu'elle faisait partie des Serpentard qui n'ont pas arrêté de se moquer de moi lors de la séance d'essai. Elle ne vaut sans doute pas mieux que Malfoy.

– Elle ne s'est pas vraiment moquée. Elle... Elle accompagnait juste ses amis.

– Dis-moi qui sont tes amis, et je te dirai qui tu es, marmonna Hermione en tournant à gauche. Nous y voici.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répliquer quoique ce soit et poussa la porte de la Tête du Sanglier. Le décor n'avait rien à voir avec celui des Trois Balais dont la vaste salle aux lueurs chaleureuses était propre et confortable. Ici, tout semblait petit, miteux et imprégné d'une couche de crasse.

Les fenêtres en saillie étaient tellement incrustées de saleté que la lumière du jour peinait à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Toutefois, un mince rayon de soleil parvint à éclairer le visage bourru du barman qui donna à Harry une fugace impression de déjà-vu. Hermione l'éloigna vers une table isolée tandis que Ron commandait trois Bièreaubeurre.

– Bon, y'a plus qu'à attendre, dit Ron en décapsulant sa bouteille d'un coup de baguette magique.

Harry n'avait bu que trois gorgées lorsque la porte du pub se rouvrit sur Dean et Neville, suivis de près par Colin, Lavande et les jumelles Patil. Il s'avéra ensuite que l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor s'était donnée rendez-vous au complet quand Fred tenta de se frayer un chemin entre les chaises d'Angelina et Alicia. Cho arriva peu après avec une amie aux longues boucles blondes et aux airs grincheux. Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein et Michael Corner (qui sortait avec Ginny) firent également irruption dans le bar. Luna Lovegood – égale à elle-même – débarqua avec cet habituel air surpris, donnant l'impression d'être arrivée là par un magnifique hasard.

– Deux ou trois personnes tu m'avais dit ! s'exclama Harry, entre ses dents serrées.

Hermione fit la sourde oreille et métamorphosa les bouchons de Bièreaubeurre en chaises supplémentaires au dossier droit. Quelques personnes vinrent lui serrer la main avec enthousiasme tandis que d'autres, peu certains de l'attitude à adopter, regardaient la Tête du Sanglier avec un intérêt frisant le professionnalisme. Quand Ernie Macmillan finit par s'assoir d'une allure pompeuse entre Colin et son frère, toute l'attention fut redirigée vers Harry.

– Bien, dit Hermione d'une voix rendue suraiguë par l'anxiété, je vous ai contactés parce que vous sembliez intéressés par la proposition de Harry... Enfin, celle dont j'ai eu l'idée, corrigea-t-elle rapidement après qu'il lui ait envoyé une oeillade sévère. Je vais aller droit au but : les cours que nous donnent cette Ombrage sont absolument lamentables et ne nous préparent pas du tout à ce qui nous attend en dehors de l'école. Ce n'est pas en lisant son stupide livre qu'on parviendra à se défendre des attaques. Alors c'est pourquoi nous pensions former un groupe de défense dont nous serions chacun membre... Euh, si vous êtes toujours intéressés. Ce groupe se réunira aussi régulièrement que possible en prenant en compte les emplois du temps de chacun. On essaiera de réaliser des sortilèges et des maléfices qui nous aideront. Je pense sincèrement que la pratique est une fidèle allié lorsqu'il s'agit de l'apprentissage.

– Absolument, confirma Anthony Goldstein en applaudissant bruyamment.

– Et puis, ce n'est pas que pour notre avenir de futurs diplômés. C'est aussi pour nos B.U.S.E. Si nous ne nous prenons pas en main, la première fois qu'on lancera le moindre sort ça sera le jour de l'examen et ça, c'est absolument intolérable ! Ce n'est pas en nous mettant des oeillères et en balisant le terrain de tout un tas de décrets plus inutiles et abracadabrants les uns que les autres que le Ministère arrivera à nous protéger de...

La porte s'ouvrit. Nyx venait d'apparaître avec Blaise Zabini.

– Oh, euh, ça a commencé, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton d'excuse.

Tous les élèves la dévisagèrent, mais leurs regards furent d'autant plus insistants pour Zabini.

– Tu peux t'installer ici, indiqua Harry en cédant sa propre chaise.

Nyx la tira jusque dans un recoin sombre et n'y bougea pas tandis que Zabini s'asseyait à même une table, la mine renfrognée. Harry se demandait s'il l'avait accompagnée ici de force, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une affreuse embuscade de sa maison contre les Serpentard.

Il se demanda alors s'il pouvait parler librement devant lui. Après tout, le Serpentard traînait souvent avec Malfoy... Harry ignorait si Zabini appréciait vraiment Draco ou faisait semblant car il était l'héritier d'une grande famille. Il préféra repousser ses questions et se focaliser sur l'instant présent, bien que l'arrivée des deux Serpentard ait jeté un froid sur la petite assemblée.

– … de nous protéger des Mangemorts, finit Hermione.

– Et où se dérouleront ces réunions ? demanda Angelina.

– On n'a pas encore vraiment d'idée, admit Ron. Mais si vous, vous en avez...

– Pourquoi pas la Cabane Hurlante ? proposa Luna d'une voix presque éteinte.

– Peut-être que McGonagall nous prêtera sa salle de classe pour nous entraîner, suggéra Alicia.

– Je ne pense pas que nous devrions afficher notre groupe de défense, fit remarquer Hermione. Quand bien même nous aurons le soutien des enseignants, c'est un peu se mettre le Ministère à dos.

– Vous avez pensé à la Salle sur Demande ?

Tout le monde, y compris Zabini, se tourna vers le coin occupé par Nyx.

– Eh bien oui, la Salle sur Demande, répéta-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un groupe de trolls endormis. C'est celle qui est au septième étage et qu'on ne trouve qu'en pensant très fort à ce qu'on cherche. Elle disparaît la plupart du temps, mais parfois elle se montre quand on en a vraiment besoin. Cette pièce peut prendre toutes les formes possibles et si on lui demande une salle où l'on pourrait être à l'abri d'Ombrage tout en pouvant s'exercer, je pense qu'elle nous la donnerait, vous ne croyez pas ?

Hermione semblait abasourdie.

– Je connais cette Salle, assura Harry. Elle contenait... Un miroir quand je l'ai trouvée.

Zabini éclata de rire.

– Un nouvel élan d'égocentrisme à assouvir, Potter ?

Harry n'y prêta pas attention tandis que Nyx le fusillait du regard.

– D'accord, dit-il d'un ton résolu. On cherchera du côté de cette salle.

Personne ne semblait très convaincu de la viabilité de ce groupe. Mais plus Harry y pensait, plus il était persuadé que cela pouvait être une excellente idée.

– C'est vrai que tu peux faire apparaître un Patronus ? demanda Luna.

– Euh, oui. Oui c'est vrai, assura Harry tandis que les autres clients de la Tête du Sanglier tendaient l'oreille (pour ceux en ayant encore).

– J'aimerais bien apprendre en faire un, moi aussi, ajouta la Serdaigle comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

Un murmure approbateur parcourut les autres élèves et Hermione profita de cette occasion pour sortir un bout de parchemin.

– Je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'inscrire tous nos noms sur cette liste, pour, euh, savoir qui était là à la première réunion.

Ernie fixa le papier d'un air réticent et Ron déclara, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées :

– Allons, Ernie, tu ne crois pas que Hermione soit sotte au point de la laisser traîner, hein ? Nous aussi on est préfets, je te ferai dire, et on prend autant de risques que toi.

Neville fut le premier à se lever pour y inscrire son nom. Les autres l'imitèrent en se tenant en file indienne. Nyx y griffonna son prénom après avoir adressé un sourire timide à Harry. Même Zabini avait rapidement signé d'un air impérieux. Cho et son amie furent les dernières à quitter la Tête du Sanglier juste avant eux. Dehors, il commençait à pleuvoir, alors Hermione rangea la liste dans la poche de sa cape.

– En fait, ça c'est plutôt bien passé, prononça Harry avec un sourire en passant devant un salon de thé ressemblant à une bonbonnière.

Ooo

Kendall et Nyx s'étaient installés à une table de chez Madame Pieddodu. Dans la salle exiguë et embuée, tout semblait décoré de petits nœuds et de fanfreluches qui mirent mal à l'aise les deux adolescents. Kendall avait entendu dire que c'était un endroit charmant et tout à fait approprié pour un rencard : plus jamais il n'écouterait les conseils d'Heather.

– C'est, euh, mignon, non ? tenta Kendall en se tournant nerveusement les pouces tandis que Mrs Pieddodu s'éloignait derrière un comptoir étriqué pour revenir avec leurs chocolats chauds. Regarde, il y a même des anges.

Il lui désigna de l'index les angelots dorés qui voletaient paresseusement au-dessus de leurs têtes en jetant de temps à autre des poignées de confettis roses. Ils étaient tous les deux installés à la table contre la vitrine, où une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Pré-au-Lard.

– Harry a l'air de bien t'aimer, commenta Kendall.

– Je crois qu'il est juste agréablement étonné que je ne sois pas méchante avec lui, devina Nyx. Ça doit sans doute lui faire du bien. Et puis, ça élargit un peu sa vision du monde : tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Je te remercie de m'avoir accompagnée à la réunion. Je me voyais mal m'y rendre toute seule. Tu as vu la tête qu'a fait...

Kendall avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. À la table voisine – se trouvant à moins de cinquante centimètres d'eux – Roger Davis, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, tenait la main de sa copine. Peut-être que Nyx s'attendait à ce que lui aussi prenne sa main. Tandis qu'il esquissait un geste pour la saisir, Mrs Pieddodu arriva avec leur commande et Nyx attrapa son chocolat.

– Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire. Regarde, elle m'a fait un dessin dans ma crème ! C'est trop cool.

Kendall se pencha pour regarder après avoir fait semblant d'attraper sa serviette en papier pour justifier son geste.

– Tu comptes retourner aux réunions de Potter et ses amis ? chuchota Kendall en détournant brusquement les yeux de Davis qui avait commencé à embrasser goulument sa copine au-dessus du sucrier.

– Je pense, répondit Nyx après avoir avalé une gorgée de chocolat. Ça peut-être intéressant, non ?

Un angelot lui jeta une bonne poignée de confettis dans l'oeil et Kendall grogna de douleur.

– Non, mais c'est pas vrai, maugréa-t-il en se frottant les yeux avec la manche de son blouson.

– Viens par-là.

Nyx attrapa son visage entre ses mains et lui enleva le confetti rose coincé entre ses cils et lui accorda un sourire rayonnant. Ils continuèrent de parler une bonne heure puis finirent par quitter le salon de thé.

– C'était plutôt sympa, admit-elle en saisissant son bras pour marcher côte à côte. Mais j'aurais préféré moins de rose.

– Oui, c'est vrai que vers la fin c'était plutôt écoeurant...

Ils firent un tour chez Scribenpenne et s'intéressèrent de près aux nouvelles marchandises de la saison (Nyx acheta avec la fausse monnaie des studios une plume à encre multicolore. Elle était certaine que ça ferait très plaisir à Cha d'en avoir une). Lorsqu'ils empruntèrent le chemin sinueux jusqu'au château, la pluie avait cessé depuis plusieurs minutes.

– Je peux te poser une question ?

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit Kendall.

– Est-ce que tu ne te sentirais pas un peu _seul _?

– Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je, eh bien, j'ai remarqué que tes parents étaient souvent absents. Et tu vois, en tant que fille unique, je sais que ça peut être dur parfois alors quand je repense un peu à ce que tu me dis, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas toujours être la joie pour toi. (Les yeux de Kendall s'écarquillèrent) Alors... Alors si tu veux passer plus de temps avec moi, je veux dire, rester à la maison ou quoi, je suis là.

– Merci.

Il la serra dans ses bras et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Son shampoing avait l'odeur du bubble-gum. Nyx le dévisagea un moment et Kendall profita de cette opportunité pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celles de Nyx s'entrouvrirent et il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur. Il rapprocha un peu plus son visage du sien afin d'approfondir ce contact puis finit par se retirer. Il soupira de bien-être, tant la frustration l'avait rongé ces dernières semaines.

– On devrait faire ça plus souvent, dit-il en achevant son baiser. Allez, viens.

Ils retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune et passèrent le plus clair de leur temps lovés l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Tandis que Nyx somnolait, Noah se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en soupirant :

– C'est la merde.

Kendall arqua un sourcil et le laissa poursuivre.

– Apparemment, quelques professeurs aussi veulent faire grève. Ils sont en pleine réunion dans les sous-sols. En-dessous, y'a du grabuge.

– Oui, mais... Ça n'expliquera pas pourquoi il n'y aura personne au dîner tout à l'heure. Enfin, ce ne sont pas nos oignons, hein ?

– Elle dort ?

Kendall caressa les cheveux de Nyx qui tombaient sur son épaule.

– Je crois bien. Elle n'est pas encore habituée à faire des allers-retours entre les studios et chez elle.

– Tout le monde est passé par là. Dis, tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ? (Kendall acquiesça) Et... Et la production vous autorise à sortir ensemble ?

– Comment ça nous autorise ?

– J'ai entendu dire qu'on ne pouvait pas fréquenter qui on voulait. Tu as bien vu avec Dawn et Dylan ? Ils sont obligés de faire semblant de fricoter avec Heather alors qu'ils ont pratiquement grandi ensemble !

– Ce sont juste des rumeurs. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que pourrait avoir la production de m'interdire de fréquenter Nyx. On est bien ensemble.

– Et sinon, tu te sens prêt pour le match contre Gryffondor ? demanda Noah en changeant brusquement de sujet.

– Je n'ai pas trop le choix, mais avec Dylan on s'est bien entraîné cet été.

– Ouais... Enfin, s'il ne tombe pas de son balai en s'endormant. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

Ooo

Ce soir encore, Harry avait eu une retenue avec le professeur Ombrage. Sa main sanguinolait et il commença à courir à petit pas pressés jusqu'à un raccourci le menant directement à la tour Gryffondor. Mais, tandis qu'il gravissait l'escalier en colimaçon, sa plaie se mit à saigner si abondamment que du liquide rouge éclaboussa le sol dallé.

Harry grogna de douleur, bouchant sa coupure avec ses doigts et rebroussa chemin en courant. Il dévala quelques marches et entra précipitamment dans les toilettes des filles. À l'intérieur, Draco Malfoy lui tournait le dos, les deux mains cramponnées au lavabo éraflé par l'usure du temps. Sa tête, aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, était penchée en avant. (1)

À première vue, ils étaient trempés, comme si Malfoy s'était mis la tête sous l'eau. Ses épaules tressautaient à intervalle régulier et la voix d'ordinaire suraiguë de Mimi Geignarde s'éleva d'un des cabinets :

– Non, calme-toi. Calme-toi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Je peux peut-être t'aider.

– Personne ne peut m'aider, répondit Malfoy d'une voix rauque, le corps tremblant. Je n'y arrive juste pas... C'est impossible...

Avec un choc si considérable qu'il en fut cloué sur place, Harry comprit alors que Malfoy pleurait, des larmes coulant sur son visage blême. Le Serpentard renifla, fut secoué de violents frissons et, lentement, leva la tête dans le miroir craquelé se trouvant en face de lui et contempla le reflet de Harry. Ce dernier déglutit et porta instinctivement sa main dans sa poche, où se trouvait sa baguette magique.

Mais Malfoy resta imperturbable et n'essaya même pas de dégainer la sienne. Le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde les regarda alternativement avant de disparaître par un des siphons en produisant un glapissement d'effroi. Toujours sa baguette brandie et pointée sur Malfoy, Harry attendait le moindre signe d'hostilité pour l'arroser de tous les maléfices qu'il avait en tête. Le Serpentard renifla plus discrètement cette fois ci, essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur et dit d'une voix éraillée :

– Ce serait stupide de m'attaquer maintenant... Ta main. (Harry fronça des sourcils) Elle saigne.

En effet, sa coupure devenait de plus en plus inquiétante. Une espèce de pâte boursoufflée se formait sur le dessus, mais de grosses gouttelettes la traversaient et ruisselaient jusque dans la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

– C'est Ombrage, c'est ça ?

Etonné, Harry abaissa sa baguette magique.

– C-Comment tu sais que... ?

– Je sais des choses, c'est tout, rétorqua-t-il.

– Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Draco eut un sourire sardonique.

– Pourquoi ? Ça t'étonne que je puisse ressentir des émotions ?

Oui, ça l'étonnait que des choses puissent atteindre Malfoy. Cette année avait l'air prometteuse pour lui. Il était préfet et membre de la brigade Inquisitoriale. Son père était un des fidèles conseillers du Ministre et pour finir, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard était très bien placée dans le classement général. Harry ne voyait définitivement pas ce qui pourrait mal tourner dans sa vie pour être aussi atteint. Malfoy avait toujours été quelqu'un de détaché.

– Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? (Silence) Tu as dit à Mimi que... que tu ne pouvais pas y arriver et que personne ne pouvait t'aider. De quoi tu parlais ?

Malfoy ne répondit toujours pas, mais jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la porte.

– Depuis quelque temps, poursuivit Harry sans pour autant se dégonfler face à son mutisme, tu n'arrêtes pas de dormir en cours et un peu partout dans le château. Je sais bien que ce ne sont pas tes rondes de préfet qui te fatiguent autant. Tu prépares quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

– Si je préparais vraiment quelque chose, tu ne crois pas que des sorciers plus expérimentés et avisés que toi en seraient venus à la même conclusion et m'auraient surveillé ? Je ne prépare rien du tout, Potter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec un livre d'Histoire moldue à la bibliothèque ? Et pourquoi il y avait marqué Dylan sur ton cahier ?

Malfoy tressaillit et cela suffit pour lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit-il calmement en s'avançant d'un pas. (Harry eut un brusque mouvement de recul, comme s'il appréhendait une attaque sournoise) Tu crois connaître les gens qui t'entourent, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas qu'un petit con arrogant et tu n'es pas... tu n'es pas qu'un gentil petit sorcier bien-pensant. Je te garantis que c'est bien plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Je ne prépare rien.

– Alors si toi tu ne prépares rien, qui est-ce ? demanda Harry en réfléchissant à toute allure. C'est Voldemort, c'est ça ?

Draco ne prit pas la peine de frissonner ou de se boucher les oreilles en entendant son nom. Il n'eut aucune réaction et cela convainquit Harry que quelque chose d'inhabituel se tramait. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança à son tour. Les bribes de leur conversation se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quand Harry avait été sur le point d'ouvrir le sac de Malfoy pour en vérifier le contenu, Hermione avait brusquement fait irruption.

C'était déjà suspect en soit, pourtant le bruit provenant du sac ressemblait fortement à celui que produisait le nouveau téléphone portable de Dudley quand il était sur vibreur. Mais les objets moldus n'étaient pas censés fonctionner à Poudlard : Hermione le lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois. Malfoy ne pouvait pas avoir un objet moldu avec lui. Ça ne serait pas rationnel pour plusieurs raisons. Sans lui laisser le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Malfoy examina la coupure de Harry en la prenant dans ses mains.

– Tu devrais essayer l'huile essentielle de géranium. Ça a des propriétés curatives. Je crois même que ça arrête les hémorragies immédiatement et entretient la peau.

– De géranium ? répéta Harry, hébété.

– Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

– Mais... Mais c'est une plante moldue, fit-il remarquer en ôtant vivement sa main. Tu t'y connais aussi en botanique moldue ?

Il rangea enfin sa baguette dans sa poche et passa sa main sous l'eau.

– Tout ne tourne pas autour du monde de la magie, Harry.

Le concerné fit aussitôt volte-face. Il plissa les yeux, observant les pupilles de Malfoy emplies de doute, d'appréhension et de quelque chose s'apparentant à de la pitié. Lentement, Harry formula :

– Qui es-tu ?

Dès lors, la porte des toilettes des filles s'ouvrirent à grand fracas sur Ron. Malfoy sursauta et s'éloigna brusquement de Harry. Déboussolé, Ron regarda intensément Draco qui ne sut quoi faire pendant un instant et finit par courir jusqu'à la sortie.

– Il... Il est parti, bégaya stupidement Harry.

– Il avait sans doute quelque chose à se reprocher, lança Ron en l'entraînant à son tour en dehors des toilettes.

– Non, il était différent. C'était quelqu'un de différent de d'habitude. Je te jure, Ron.

Ron le dévisagea.

– Harry, c'est un Serpentard. Bien sûr qu'il va faire semblant d'être quelqu'un de différent juste pour t'user les nerfs et t'embrouiller.

– Malfoy a changé. Je ne saurais pas te dire en quoi, mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Ce n'est pas le même que celui que je connais, que celui qui était là le jour de la rentrée. Je te le promets. Je ne mens pas, Ron.

Son meilleur ami lui lança une oeillade inquiète et examina sa plaie qui continuait de saigner.

– Tu devrais aller te reposer à l'infirmerie. Peut-être que perdre tout ce sang t'as rendu un peu, euh... sur le qui-vive.

– Tu crois que je suis fou, c'est ça ?

– Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu te surmènes un peu, voilà tout.

Harry fit volte-face et marcha en de grandes enjambées jusqu'à l'escalier principal.

– Je te prouverai que j'ai raison.

– Tout ça c'est de la folie pure, Harry ! Comment veux-tu que Malfoy ait changé ?

La phrase fit tilt dans son esprit.

– Je sais. J'ai tout compris, formula-t-il tandis qu'ils arrivaient au septième étage. Malfoy prend du Polynectar. On en a bien pris quand on était en deuxième année, non ? Sans doute que la personne que j'ai vu n'était pas lui, mais une autre personne ayant sa forme, tu comprends ?

– C'est... C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, admit Ron d'un air hésitant. Comment cette personne aurait pu prendre un de ses cheveux ? Ça serait plus facile d'arracher une dent à mains nues de la gueule d'un dragon !

– Je sais, soupira Harry. Mais il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre explication, Ron. Je... Je le sais que ce n'était pas lui. J'en suis vraiment convaincu au fond de moi. Je le connais bien et le Malfoy habituel n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça.

Ils lancèrent le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui pivota et les laissa entrer dans la Salle Commune pratiquement vide en cette heure de la soirée.

– Au fait, comment tu as su que j'étais dans les toilettes des filles ?

– J'ai entendu du bruit, répondit automatiquement Ron. Bon, je vais me coucher, vieux. Traîne pas trop et pense à soigner cette plaie.

Harry le laissa rejoindre les dortoirs, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que Ron lui mentait.

Ooo

Ce matin-là, un écriteau violet portant le sigle du Ministère de la Magie avait recouvert toutes les petites annonces du tableau d'affichage de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

_PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_

_Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour. Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe et club se définit par la réunion à intervalle régulier de trois élèves ou plus. L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice (Dolores Ombrage). _

_Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe et club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice. Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe et club qui n'aurait pas été approuvée par la Grande Inquisitrice serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école. Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément au décret numéro vingt-quatre. _

_Signé : Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. _

Harry, Ron et Hermione partagèrent une mine décomposée : cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard si le lendemain même de leur réunion à Pré-au-Lard un tel décret surgissait ! Le Survivant relisait entièrement l'avis, comme pour se persuader de sa véracité et de son authenticité.

L'impression de bonheur qu'il avait ressenti la veille à l'idée de former un groupe d'autodéfense clandestin avait disparu d'un coup, telle une bulle de savon. Désormais, tout son corps palpitait de rage. Alors qu'ils se rendaient jusque dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Hermione leur garantit qu'il était impossible que quelqu'un ait pu vendre la mèche.

– C'est impossible pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai ensorcelé le morceau de parchemin que nous avons tous signé, avait-elle dit d'un ton menaçant et laissant libre court à leur imagination fertile en guise de châtiment. Crois-moi, si quelqu'un nous dénonce à Ombrage, nous saurons exactement qui c'est et il le regrettera amèrement.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivera ? demanda Ron d'un air avide tandis qu'ils franchissaient les immenses portes du réfectoire.

– Disons que, par comparaison, l'acné d'Eloïse Midgen apparaîtra comme de ravissantes petites taches de rousseur.

Le sourire victorieux de Hermione laissait présager quelque chose de particulièrement horrible et Harry en eut presque froid dans le dos. La nouvelle du décret numéro vingt-quatre s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre à travers tout Poudlard. Bizarrement, la table des professeurs était pratiquement vide.

Seul le professeur Flitwick discutait avec frénésie avec Chourave qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, appuyée contre une cruche de jus de citrouille. Quand Hermione reçut son propre exemplaire quotidien, elle se cacha derrière une bonne partie du repas avant de déclarer qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Tous les trois se levèrent et se rendirent jusqu'aux serres où se déroulerait leur premier cours du jeudi : celui de Botanique qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Ils descendaient les étroits escaliers de pierre quand Angelina les devancèrent, les larmes aux yeux :

– Harry ! Ron ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que le décret concerne_ aussi _les équipes de Quidditch ? Il faut que j'aille demander la permission pour reformer la nôtre.

Affolé, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Angelina l'interrompit net, au comble du désespoir :

– Écoute-moi bien, Harry. Je te le dis pour la dernière fois... S'il te plaît, _s'il te __plaît_, ne recommence pas à t'énerver avec Ombrage sinon elle peut nous interdire _définitivement_ de jouer !

– D'accord, très bien, souffla-t-il à contre cœur. Je ferai attention.

Ils repartirent tous les trois, laissant là Angelina plus anxieuse que jamais. Pour ne pas s'énerver contre Ombrage qu'il retrouverait après la leçon de botanique, Harry avait prévu de s'installer tout au fond de la salle de classe et de ne pas lever le nez de son affreux manuel. Ils pénétrèrent dans la serre numéro trois où Ernie MacMillan ajustait ses gants en peau de dragon. Il avait une attitude un peu suspecte et transpirait à grosses gouttes. Dès qu'il les aperçut, le préfet des Poufsouffle leur fit part de son inquiétude face à l'apparition inopinée du nouveau décret :

– Et si elle savait déjà ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse ? rétorqua Ron, les dents serrées en tranchant les branches de son Bulbe Enchanteur. Hier, quand nous étions tous à Pré-au-Lard, nous ne faisions rien de mal. Nous ne sommes même pas concernés par ce décret. Rien de formel n'a été fait, fit-il remarquer en levant un doigt pour se donner un petit air important. Nous ne sommes pas encore ni une organisation, ni une équipe, ni une association, ni quoique ce soit. Juste des élèves qui discutent des examens de fin d'année.

– Oui, t'as raison, admit Ernie qui semblait réfléchir tout en s'éloignant vers sa propre paillasse.

Le professeur Chourave passa parmi eux afin de vérifier de quelle manière ils se débrouillaient durant cette séance de travaux pratiques. Elle attribua un « Effort Exceptionnel » à Harry ce qui lui remonta passablement le moral. Il était rare qu'il obtienne des notes correctes ces derniers temps. En arrivant devant la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Harry fut immédiatement ramené à la réalité par la voix traînante de Draco Malfoy.

Harry sentit quelque chose remuer dans son ventre lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il s'était produit la veille dans les toilettes des filles. Le Draco qu'il avait rencontré hier soir ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il avait sous les yeux à présent. C'était même curieux d'avoir perçu un jeune homme déboussolé et sensible. Étrangement, il regrettait que Ron ait fait interruption dans la pièce. Il aurait aimé parler un peu plus à ce Draco-là. Debout, devant la porte de la classe, Malfoy brandissait un parchemin d'aspect officiel et parlait plus fort qu'il n'était nécessaire pour être sûr que tout le monde l'entende.

– Oui, Ombrage a tout de suite donné à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard la permission de continuer à jouer. Je suis allé la lui demander dès ce matin et ça c'est fait de manière quasi automatique. Elle connaît assez bien mon père, il va toujours faire un tour au Ministère... Ce serait intéressant de savoir si Gryffondor a reçu l'autorisation de maintenir son équipe.

Harry serra les poings, mais ne dit rien. Il était habitué à ce genre de provocation gratuite. Malfoy excellait dans le domaine et voulait le mettre en colère à deux pas du bureau d'Ombrage et ainsi compromettre leurs chances pour le prochain match. Harry ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir si facilement. Sans doute voulait-il aussi le rabaisser pour l'avoir surpris hier soir dans une telle situation de vulnérabilité.

– Je veux dire par là, poursuivit Malfoy dont les yeux gris lançaient des lueurs malveillantes dans leur direction, que c'est une question d'influence auprès du Ministère. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient une grande chance... D'après ce que m'a raconté mon père, il y a des années qu'ils cherchent un motif pour licencier Arthur Weasley... Quant à Potter... Mon père dit que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le Ministère l'expédie à Ste Mangouste... Il paraît qu'ils ont un service spécial pour les gens qui ont le cerveau ramolli par un excès de magie.

Il exécuta une grimace grotesque, la mâchoire pendante et les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. Zabini resta de marbre tandis que Nott semblait regarder ailleurs, d'un air totalement désintéressé. En revanche, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson hurlèrent d'un rire hystérique.

Soudain, quelque chose heurta violemment l'épaule de Harry, le projetant sur le côté. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il comprit que Neville fonçait droit sur Malfoy. Dean tenta courageusement de le retenir, mais Neville se débattait avec une telle frénésie qu'il ne put le retenir. Crabbe et Goyle firent jouer de leurs biceps tandis que Malfoy se planquait derrière les deux armoires à glace.

– Pas... drôle... ne jamais... Mangouste..., grognait Neville tandis que Harry et Ron tentait de le ramener dans le petit groupe des Gryffondor.

La porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas sur la silhouette courtaude de Ombrage. Elle analysa rapidement la situation avec un immense sourire et gloussa.

– Oh, je vois qu'on est en pleine bagarre, Potter, Weasley et Londubat. Toujours les mêmes, dit-elle de son agaçante voix de petite fille. Dix points en moins pour votre maison. Et Potter, je crois que vous aurez le droit à une nouvelle retenue.

Harry lâcha Neville qui lui lança en retour un regard furieux. Mais il s'en fichait : si Neville avait foncé droit vers le groupe de Malfoy, ces derniers l'auraient mis en pièce. En s'installant en classe, Harry comprit son énorme erreur : et dire qu'Angelina l'avait mise en garde il n'y a même pas quelques heures... Que dirait-elle lorsqu'elle apprendrait ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Il était évident qu'Ombrage, grâce au décret numéro vingt-quatre, prendrait un malin plaisir à le torturer en le menaçant de ne pas reconstituer leur équipe. Elle en était très bien capable et cela constituait une nouvelle arme contre Harry.

Ooo

A Sinuesa Valley, Patti Sommerhearst profitait de cette journée pour faire le ménage dans les chambres. Vector s'occupait du living-room et de la cuisine. Le jeudi avait toujours été une journée très appréciée de Patti et depuis qu'elle était institutrice, elle ne travaillait que le matin puisque l'après midi ses élèves se rendaient dans le vaste potager de la ville. La municipalité de Sinuesa voulait sensibiliser ses très jeunes citoyens aux intérêts écologiques. Même si Patti était une jardinière avertie, elle adorait profiter de ces heures de calme pour rentrer chez elle et nettoyer compulsivement ses bibelots.

En entrant dans la chambre de Nyx, elle tira les rideaux et laissa la pièce s'aérer. Nyx n'aimait pas qu'on range sa chambre à sa place. Sa mère pouvait absolument comprendre pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser tout ça tel quel ! À l'aide de son plumeau, elle épousseta les cadres photos dont une bonne partie était occupé par le visage rayonnant de Cha.

Mrs Sommerhearst s'arrêta en plein geste quand elle en vit accroché au mur à l'aide d'une épingle un polaroïd de Kendall et sa fille sur la plage, souriant à l'objectif. Elle passa ensuite son plumeau sur le coffre à bijoux fantaisies, sur sa rangée de vinyles soigneusement entreposés et mis de l'ordre dans sa pile de DVD.

Patti passa finalement l'aspirateur quand, tout à coup, quelque chose boucha le conduit. Elle souleva le manche et vit que l'appareil avait aspiré par mégarde un magazine qui était sous le lit de Nyx. Patti l'attrapa et tomba nez à nez avec la couverture du dernier numéro du Time : « ANDREW BURST VA-T-IL TROP LOIN ? ARGENT, GÉNIE ET INFLUENCE : QUI SE CACHE DERRIÈRE CET HOMME SURPUISSANT ? ». Un post-it était collé à une page et Patti s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau pour lire :

**UN BUSINESS FLORISSANT (où quand l'or coule à flot)**

Une des spécificités des produits dérivés du monde de Harry Potter est qu'ils sont tous fabriqués et assemblés au Royaume-Uni. Les premiers ateliers de fabrications ont été basés dans la couronne extérieure de Londres.

Rappelons que Talia Burst – épouse du producteur – est la fille d'un grand industriel du textile. C'est le père de celle-ci qui prend toutes les commandes concernant le prêt-à-porter de l'émission. À chaque saison, les stylistes de Harry Potter sortent des collections toutes plus originales les unes que les autres. Un des grands cartons de l'an passé a été les uniformes des écoles de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. « _On en a vendu près de deux millions d'exemplaires_ », s'extasie Rohan Nadgūl (le père de Talia), «_ Nous avons dû former une seconde équipe de nuit pour tenir la cadence et respecter le délai de commande. Ce sont surtout les chapeaux qui ont été __demandés__. Notre designer était très inspirée pour créer la garde-robe spécialement dédiée au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers _».

Le marché des produits dérivés se partage actuellement entre les membres de la famille Burst et Nadgūl. Si la première s'occupe plus particulièrement de l'aspect technique et commercial, l'autre est davantage concerné par la réalisation et l'exécution. Pietros Nadgūl, frère aîné de Talia et spécialiste en aéronautique, a aidé à la conception des balais de course et surveille étroitement leur fabrication dans un atelier dont la zone a été classée top secret.

Hannah Nadgūl, sœur jumelle de Talia, est quant à elle une des stylistes officielles de l'émission et a connu son heure de gloire en dessinant les robes que portaient Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Parvati Patil et Fleur Delacour au bal de Noël.

Kandara Nadgūl, l'aînée de la famille, a été recrutée par son beau-frère pour ses talents en gastronomie. C'est elle qui est à la source de nombreux plats sorciers que nous pouvons voir à l'écran. Chaque secteur est attribué à quelqu'un qui exerce les mots et la volonté de Andrew Burst. « _C'est une équipe de choc _», affirme Hubert Grant, sociologue et statisticien, « _Burst sait très bien qu'on ne pas trouver de meilleurs __alliés__ qu'au sein d'une famille. La sienne a été un peu __détruite__ au passage avec la mort prématurée de son frère et la maladie de son père. Il lui reste quelques __cousins __ici__ et là, mais ils n'ont pas la carrière et, malheureusement, l'intelligence dont bénéficie les Nadg__ū__l. En épousant Talia, Burst avait sous la main des personnes très qualifiées et __disposées__ à l'aider dans ses projets. Sans oublier leur grande richesse. _»

Chaque produit dérivé est accompagné d'un encadrement marketing digne des plus grandes stars : s'il s'agit d'un produit alimentaire, il sera présenté successivement aux plages horaires dédiées aux repas, par exemple. Cette stratégie publicitaire se révèle redoutablement efficace.

Pour se rendre compte de cela, il suffit de prendre des données chiffrées très précises : lors de la douzième saison (sic. « Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets »), Harry découvrait dans la chambre de Ron des petites figurines de balais volants virevoltant à travers toute la pièce. À la fin de l'épisode, un encart publicitaire donnait les endroits où les stocks pouvaient être accessibles. En une semaine, près de six cent milles jouets ont été écoulés en Europe seulement. En moyenne, un téléspectateur de la série possède dix-sept produits dérivés (contre uniquement trois pour d'autres séries plus standard venant de studios hollywoodiens).

Le succès de Harry Potter est si viral qu'il contamine toutes les strates de la société. La différence entre cette émission et d'autres, c'est que les fans ne sont pas uniquement des enfants ou des adolescents. Il s'agit, pour une part très importante, d'adultes et ces derniers disposent donc d'un pouvoir d'achat plus conséquent. Puisque le fan dispose de son propre compte en banque, il sera plus aisé pour lui d'acheter sans passer par un intermédiaire ou devoir argumenter pour obtenir quelque chose.

Les magasins officiels de la série (qui sont déjà au nombre de quarante-sept au Royaume-Uni uniquement), se réalimentent quotidiennement de nouveaux éléments. « _Je vais dans cette boutique tous les jours _», me confie Arlette Dawson, une retraitée londonienne, « _C'est mon préféré de tous. __Chaque jour la vitrine est refaite. Par exemple, hier on avait le droit à un__ étal __réservé à la famille Weasley. J'en ai profité pour acheter de nouvelles aiguilles à tricoter __ensorcelées__. C'est sacrément pratique, vous savez ! _». Le fait que les potterheads soient de grands enfants n'est pas un paramètre négligeable. S'ils disposent d'un budget spécialement consacré pour leur passion, cela a des répercussions sur la cellule familiale.

Selon l'Institut de la Consommation Européenne, près d'un foyer sur cinq admettrait avoir sacrifié des activités ou sorties en famille pour acquérir un produit de la fameuse télé réalité. En général, un adulte se rendant dans une boutique officielle dépense entre soixante et cent dix dollars alors qu'un adolescent aura tendance à se rabattre sur des produits plus accessibles ou bas de gamme. Il repartira avec une marchandise d'une valeur allant de quinze à trente-cinq dollars. « _Peut-être que __les __jeunes__ de nos jours sont bien plus conscients des réalités immédiates. Ils ont vécu des crises financières, la récession et bien d'autres types de __privations_ », suppose la députée du Sussex, «_ Ils doivent avoir du scrupule à l'idée de dépenser à outrance dans quelque chose qui ne constitue même pas une valeur sûre_ ».

Toutefois, les tendances s'inversent lors des conventions : si les adultes dépensent généralement plus dans la vie quotidienne, leurs cadets sont plus prompts à se vautrer dans la surconsommation lors de ces évènements exceptionnels. « _Ce ne sont pas les mêmes comportements qu'on observe _», appuie madame la députée, « _et la façon dont est gérée l'entreprise de l'émission le prouve. Les conseillers en __publicité __sont très __vigilants __là-dessus et bien informés _».

Les produits dérivés de Harry Potter représentent environ trente-cinq pour cents du chiffre d'affaire total. La Division Commerce de l'émission a dévoilé le chiffre suivant : à la treizième saison (sic. « Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban »), les produits dérivés seuls ont rapporté près de deux milliards de dollars.

**LE COMITATUS DE BURST **

Ce vaste marché est partagé avec d'autres grands entrepreneurs formant le comitatus de Burst. Dans l'Antiquité, un empereur romain avait pour habitude de s'entourer des personnages les plus éminents pour s'en faire de redoutables et fidèles alliés en leur attribuant des privilèges bien spécifiques dus à leur charge. Andrew Burst s'entoure d'une cour d'hommes et de femmes bouillonnant d'idées et disposant de certains moyens afin de donner vie à ses projets. Même si le producteur a quelques scrupules à faire entrer des personnes dans son monde, il choisit toujours des individus de qualité.

Rodolf Puntz – magnat des réseaux sociaux – a lui-même développé le site internet officiel de l'émission. C'est d'ailleurs une des originalités de cette télé réalité : ce fut la première au monde à avoir son journal virtuel officiel. La page de Harry Potter comporte un programme actualisé minute par minute, des informations inédites, des jeux, des bons de réduction, des forums, un livre d'or et bien d'autres choses. Le tout présenté sous une forme très interactive, attrayante et pratique sous tous les formats (ordinateur, tablette, téléphone).

Aucun détail ne semble être laissé au hasard et le travail de Rodolf Puntz fait bien des envieux, surtout depuis le lancement de « Potterstream » : un canal dérivé du site officiel proposant de revivre l'aventure en trois dimensions après l'achat de lunettes spéciales dans une des boutiques officielles. Potterstream permet aux joueurs de réaliser des sortilèges derrière leur écran, de se balader dans un Poudlard interactif, mais aussi de découvrir des textes inédits rédigés par l'armée de scénaristes de la télé réalité.

Mr Puntz a rencontré Andrew Burst aux balbutiements de sa carrière dans l'univers de l'audiovisuel et depuis, ils n'ont cessé de collaborer. Samantha Runford – directrice du recrutement – a, elle, la responsabilité de dénicher les nouveaux talents. Cette dernière est là depuis la deuxième saison où Harry commença à évoluer à Privet Drive depuis sa poussette. Chaque visage visible à l'écran est d'abord passé par son bureau afin de subir une audition. Mrs Runford a fait ses armes dans une agence de mannequinat avant de se réfugier dans le monde la télé et du showbiz. C'est de cette manière qu'elle rencontra Andrew Burst. «_ J'ai tout de suite cru en son idée _», affirma Samantha Runford dans une interview accordée au Sun, « _Ca me semblait fantastique, mais un peu irréalisable... Pourtant, Andrew croyait tellement en son projet que je n'ai pu qu'être emballée_ ».

Georgio Fizziano fut pour sa part l'architecte de grands lieux tels Poudlard, le Chemin de Traverse et – plus récemment –, le Ministère de la Magie. Disposant d'un budget ''no limit'', le prodige italien put exercer ses dons en toute liberté. Poudlard a d'ailleurs été classé comme patrimoine de l'UNESCO et est en compétition cette année avec la nouvelle serre de la fôret Amazonienne pour devenir la prochaine merveille du monde.

«_ Dès que je me rends à Poudlard, je me sens envahie d'une bonne énergie. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être chez moi, d'être comme __j'aurais__ toujours dû être »_, raconte un passionné lors de l'ouverture estivale du château (Celui-ci est fermé aux visiteurs le restant de l'année scolaire pour les besoins de la série. Faire retourner Harry chaque année chez les Dursley est un moyen d'assurer le roulement des touristes voulant absolument voir les décors de plus près).

Il est tout de même intriguant – même paradoxal – de voir que Andrew Burst qui méprise l'univers éducatif a choisi comme base de son univers une école. Le producteur n'a jamais voulu répondre à cette question et entretient ainsi un des plus grands mystères entourant les murs de cette institution. De plus...

Patti Sommerhearst sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle redéposa le magazine là où elle l'avait trouvé et redescendit l'escalier en de petits pas précipités pour accueillir son mari qui rentrait de sa journée de travail.

Ooo

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que Dawn était en grève. Il avait profité de ce temps de calme pour quitter Londres et rejoindre le cottage familial. Dès qu'il passait devant la chambre de son frère jumeau, quelque chose au fond de lui se serrait. Dawn ressentait la désagréable sensation de l'avoir ainsi abandonné aux griffes du producteur.

Puis, les minutes suivantes, il se disait que si Dylan en avait réellement envie, il pouvait également quitter le show pour retrouver une vie à peu près normale. Très tôt ce matin, alors qu'il s'occupait de brosser un cheval, Dawn avait entendu ses parents parler de ce qu'il s'était produit hier soir dans l'émission. Apparemment, son frère avait pleuré dans les toilettes entre deux prises à cause de la pression et de la fatigue qui commençait à s'accumuler.

Même s'ils ne disaient rien, Dawn sentait bien que ses parents auraient voulu lui en tenir rigueur bien qu'ils soient incapables de le faire. Il se battait pour ses convictions... mais en écrasant son propre frère au passage, était-ce un choix tout à fait louable ? Dawn ne savait pas trop. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un étau. Harry ? Dylan ? Il était attaché aux deux mais pour différentes raisons.

Au fur et à mesure des années, la simple curiosité qu'il avait ressenti en rencontrant Harry s'était transformée en réels sentiments que Dawn parvenait difficilement à assumer. Tel un plaisir coupable, il revisionnait depuis son ordinateur les scènes qu'ils avaient eu en commun. Une de ses préférées était celle de chez Madame Guipure en première année. C'était la toute première fois qu'il vit Harry. Il avait l'air très intimidé d'entrer dans la boutique de prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers.

On l'avait conduit au fond du magasin, sur le tabouret à côté de celui qu'occupait Dawn. Un professeur d'expression scénique lui avait fait apprendre les grandes lignes son texte jusqu'à l'usure. Bien sûr, une large marge était réservée à l'improvisation, mais on l'avait bien coaché à propos de tout ce qu'il avait à dévoiler. Il s'en souvenait encore très bien tandis que les images défilaient sous ses yeux.

– _Salut_, dit le Dawn de onze ans. _Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard _?

– _Oui_, répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix, clairement impressionné qu'il lui adresse la parole.

Maintenant, en ayant grandi, Dawn comprenait cet air abasourdi : Harry n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis dans son enfance. Les autres gamins de Little Whining l'avaient fui comme la peste. C'était le premier individu de son âge qui lui adressait la parole de ''plein gré''. Il y avait de quoi être déstabilisé. Le petit Harry risqua un sourire dans sa direction auquel répondit le jeune ''Draco''.

– _Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue_, récitait Dawn, à travers l'écran. _Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père d'en acheter un et je __m'arrangerai__ pour le faire passer en douce au collège_.

Harry ne disait rien, l'écoutant débiter son texte avec des yeux gros comme des Rapeltout. Dawn, avec du recul, pensait qu'il avait dû passer pour un affreux enfant gâté, aux antipodes même de ce qu'était le garçon qui l'intéressait.

– _Et toi, tu as un balai_ ? poursuivit le minuscule acteur en voulant faire réagir Harry.

– _Non_.

– _Tu joues au Quidditch _?

– _Non_.

– _Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras_ ?

– _Aucune idée_, admit Harry qui avait désormais l'air terrorisé.

Le Dawn de maintenant attrapa une canette de soda et commença à boire tout en jetant de temps à autres de rapides coups d'oeil vers l'écran de son ordinateur. Même en étant en grève, loin du studio, il parvenait à y revenir d'un moyen à un autre. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait eu une coupure nette et indéterminée avec Harry, et il devait admettre qu'il lui manquait. Dawn ne savait pas très bien comment ses sentiments pour Harry étaient apparus, mais ils avaient progressé par étapes, au fur et à mesure des années.

L'acteur se souvenait très clairement qu'au début de la douzième saison, il n'éprouvait qu'une vague de sympathie pour Harry qui s'était renforcée pour se transformer en autre chose, qu'il avait apparenté à de la fascination. Pour lui, cela avait déjà été difficile de se dire qu'il préférait les garçons et l'avait découvert par le biais de l'émission. Le pire a été qu'en grandissant, il avait compris que jamais il ne pourrait dire à Harry ce qu'il ressentait puisque sa vie entière était un scénario écrit depuis longtemps en avance.

– _En fait_, reprit le petit Dawn sur l'écran, _on peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite_. (Le petit Harry n'avait rien ajouté à cela et Dawn avait alors improvisé) _Oh, dis donc, regarde un peu ce bonhomme _!

– _C'est Hagrid_, rétorqua Harry empli de fierté à l'idée de savoir quelque chose sur ce nouveau monde. _Il travaille à Poudlard_.

– _Ah, oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est une sorte de domestique, non _?

– _Il est garde-chasse_, précisa l'autre en étant légèrement sur la défensive.

– _C'est ça. On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane, dans le parc de Poudlard, et il se__ saoule__ de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaye de faire des tours de magie et finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit_.

Le Dawn d'aujourd'hui esquissa un sourire en coin à cette réplique, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres qu'il était en train d'allumer. Il exhala un nuage de fumée, les yeux rivés à son ordinateur d'où sa voix d'enfant s'élevait.

– _À__ mon avis, Poudlard devrait être exclusivement réservé aux sorciers. Ceux qui viennent d'autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas eu la même éducation. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur __lettre__, tu te rends compte ? Au fait, comment tu t'appelles_ ?

Harry n'avait rien répondu, et même si son nom courait sur ses lèvres et qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse avant même qu'il ne la lui donne, Dawn avait jugé bon de le lui demander. Il referma son ordinateur portable et s'accouda contre sa fenêtre, regardant les arbres roussir à l'arrivée de l'automne. Une pluie très fine ruisselait contre la rambarde et Dawn continua de fumer en silence. Il le faisait en cachette de ses parents. Ils le pensaient trop jeune pour ça. Trop jeune pour fumer, pour boire, se droguer.

Mais tout ça était devenu pratiquement nécessaire pour oublier la pression, les médias, ce monde. Dawn ne savait pas comment son jumeau faisait pour tenir sans toutes ces substances. Il devait sans doute avoir un petit côté sadomasochiste. Il continua de fumer et repensa à la tournure que devrait prendre son rôle au cours de la quinzième saison. Dawn pensa tout à coup que les évènements auraient été bien différents si Harry avait été dans une autre maison. Et si seulement, les téléspectateurs avaient voté « 2 », l'envoyant ainsi à Serpentard ? Et s'ils l'avaient fait (2) ?

.

.

.

(1) Vous l'avez reconnu, c'est LA scène culte du tome 6. Etant donné que je n'écrirai pas sur tous les tomes restant de la saga, j'ai décidé d'y faire des clins d'oeil, des rapprochements etc. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop choqué et empêché d'apprécier cet épisode ''remasterisé''. Bref, je me suis éclatée de bout en bout et j'espère qu'à la lecture ça c'est ressenti. Pour les personnes se demandant quand j'allais enfin me détacher du scénario du tome 5, je pense que c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps et ce n'est que le début !

(2) Spéciale D10KASS à ma pote Ju' (aka « x-Lilo »).

**Note **: Ohlalala, vous m'avez trop gâtée. Je ne sais même plus quoi dire tellement j'étais heureuse. Je voulais poster la suite rapidement (parce que j'ai pris de l'avance grâce au NaNoWrimo), mais j'étais en vacances, le bêta travaillait et je devais préparer de la paperasse et mon prochain déménagement. Je pars vers fin août du coup je ne sais pas si j'aurais la WiFi de suite ou si je vais rester comme une conne... Faut que j'anticipe ce fait crucial en m'achetant une box ou quoi. Bref donc ne vous inquiétez pas, au pire je posterai depuis chez mes parents en mettant mon chapitre sur ma boîte mail ! Je suis toujours en vacances et j'en profite un max parce qu'à la rentrée c'est le Master... Sérieusement, ça commence à me faire peur cette histoire. Hier encore j'étais une lycéenne... gnuf. En tout cas, je suis déçue que y'ait pas plein de fics extraordinaires de postées ces jours-ci. Je sais, je rêve éveillée, maaaais bon. Dernièrement j'ai relu ''Hunger Games'', ça m'a donné envie d'écrire dessus (again). Bref, j'aurais jamais le temps de le faire vu tout ce que je prévois rien que pour Nyx et puis à la rentrée je travaille... (ouais, je trouve ça utile de raconter ma vie, ça me créé des alibis en papier-bulle). **Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien constant, vos reviews plus qu'adorables, vos idées et encouragements. Merci aussi aux personnes m'ajoutant en alert et favoris. Ça me motive à continuer sur ma lancée ! **

.

**• ****____****Par review :**

Voulez-vous avoir un flash-back avec les premiers jours de l'émission du Harry Potter Show ?

******TAPEZ 1 : **Pour « Oui ».

******TAPEZ 2 : **Pour « Non ».

.

Pour le dileme précédent, les votes sont très serrés et ont changé plein de fois à une voix près. Du coup je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire même si j'ai entendu tous vos arguments et je les comprends. Du coup je vous donne un délai supplémentaire de une semaine pour voter pour le chapitre 9 (si ce n'est que deux personnes, ça m'arrangerait, histoire de creuser l'écart). Parce que jusqu'ici j'ai toujours eu des votes tranchés et là... mmh, voilà je suis très embarrassée.


	11. Tyrannie

**Posté le **: 10 Août 2013. _Je dédie ce chapitre à Sam qui, tel Vector, est capable de stalker les gens qu'elle aime comme la pire des Poufsouffle. Love you, gurl._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **:

**• ****Someone :** Oui, la petite erreur sur la famille Nadgul vient du fait que j'ai vraiment cogiter de nombreuses fois sur la composition de leur arbre généalogique avant de me fixer sur le fait que finalement Talia ne soit pas l'aînée. J'ai updaté le document parce que je pensais que cette bafouille avait disparue, bon maintenant elle est enlevée et merci de l'avoir relevée. J'ai rectifié le tir. Donc Talia n'est pas l'aînée de la famille. Elle a simplement une jumelle née un peu plus tard. Sinon, je pense mettre d'autres scènes du sixième Tome par la suite. Mais il faudrait que je le relise d'ici les prochains jours pour ne pas faire de cafouillage et pour que ça colle au maximum. En tout cas, je relève le défi.

**• ****Iilaydiiz :** La danse de la victoire pour un nouveau chapitre ? Il faut filmer ça ! Tout le monde a l'air de trouver le couple Nyx/Kendall sweet. Perso, dès que j'écris sur eux, je deviens toute flagada chamalow. Trop de bonheur dans un seul pairing et ça donne au moins un os à ronger en attendant le drarry. C'est vrai que le scénario prévu par la prod mais dans un sens c'est cool et ça me permet tellement de flexibilité sur cette fic que bon, héhé. J'espère que ce chapitre te surprendra et t'emportera loin.

**• ****Cersei : **Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Chacun lis à son rythme et selon ses disponibilités ! Beaucoup se demande pourquoi Dylan est autant à fleur de peau pour ''si peu'', sachant que oui, Arnold et Juno et d'autres ont bien plus d'heure que lui. Mais il faut penser à une chose : il est coincé dans un biome avec une coupure nette avec son frère, sans possibilité de parler à son meilleur ami ou quoi. Dylan est très jeune et il se sent seul, a une pression monstre sur les épaules et est vu par des millions de gens. N'importe qui craquerait ! Pour le fait que Nyx se soit incrustée dans la réunion de l'AD n'était certe pas prévu au programme, mais tant que c'est Harry qui l'ait invité, elle ne pouvait pas trop refuser. Il n'est tout de même pas prévu qu'elle devienne plus importante au point de pré-écrire ses répliques en tout cas. Elle reste au statut de silhouette.

**• ****Coukie :** Eh oui, gros paradoxe : Burst est une ordure mais qu'est-ce qu'il brillant ! J'adore écrire les dialogues à double-sens, c'est juste jouissif. Harry est quand même très conditionné par l'émission, alors bon, j'imagine que c'est un peu normal. Ah, pour Arnold, on en saura plus sur lui dans ce chapitre ci.

**• ****Rhaelya : **Tu n'es pas la seule à trouver mes chapitres courts et ça me laisse à chaque fois baba, tellement je les trouve affreusement longs (au poing que j'en suis venue à me demander si je devais les couper en deux !). Ils sont très longs à écrire mais c'est pas tant la rédaction qui me prend un temps fou mais trouver les idées, relire le livre, trouver des raccords possibles, inventer des choses, trouver des réponses à des choses farfelues etc. Je crois qu'on ne se rend pas compte de tous les efforts que ça demande à mon simple niveau. Merci de l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fic et à bientôt !

**• ****Mandrine : **Merci de ton vote. Il a bien été pris en compte.

* * *

**Le mot du bêta – Eymeric : **Je suis impressionné par l'avalanche de reviews à chaque chapitre, c'est dingue ! J'en profite pour vous remercier bien chaleureusement, du coup ! Vous êtes géniaux. Dans ce chapitre... Inutile de dire qu'à chaque fois c'est explosif, alors cette fois je vous laisserai juste à votre lecture. Enjoy les loulous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

**« Tyrannie »**

« _Le genre de contrôle que vous tentez n'est pas possible. Ecoutez, il y a une chose que l'histoire de l'évolution nous a apprise : c'est que la vie ne peut pas être contenue. La vie prend le large. La vie prend de nouveaux territoires, elle renverse toutes les barrières. C'est parfois pénible, c'est parfois dangereux mais, enfin, c'est comme ça_. (…) _La vie trouve toujours un chemin_ », Ian Malcolm, in. Jurassic Park.

.

.

.

Le décret numéro vingt-trois n'avait pas été sans conséquences à Poudlard. Trelawney – qui était dans le radar d'Ombrage au cours de ses systématiques inspections – frôlait un degré d'hystérie encore jamais atteint. Son comportement plutôt inhabituel avait même fini par revenir aux oreilles d'Hermione qui l'avait vue, chose exceptionnelle, quitter sa tour pour se plaindre à la Dame Grise. Au cours du dîner, Angelina s'assit près de Ron, Hermione et Harry.

– Pas d'entraînement de Quidditch, ce soir, dit-elle en tirant vers elle une tourte au bœuf.

– Mais, je me suis tenu à carreau avec Ombrage ! se défendit Harry, déçu de voir ainsi son vendredi être gâché.

– Je sais, répondit la capitaine d'un air accablé. Ombrage n'a pas voulu me signer l'autorisation pour les Gryffondor. Elle dit qu'elle a ''besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir'', ajouta-t-elle en mimant le geste des guillemets.

Rageur, Harry jeta une œillade farouche à la table des professeurs où Ombrage semblait se délecter de la tournure que prenait les choses. Il était même certain qu'elle pouvait lire sur les lèvres à la vue de son petit air satisfait. Harry imaginait bien quel genre de plaisir elle devait éprouver à le tenir ainsi en laisse, contraint à obéir à sa bonne volonté et, par extension, celle du Ministère. Le regard de l'apprenti sorcier glissa jusqu'au centre de la table où Dumbledore semblait curieusement absent, tout comme le professeur Rogue.

À celle des Serpentard, Malfoy dormait paisiblement parmi le chaos de la bataille de boulettes de viande entre Crabbe et Goyle. L'atmosphère à Poudlard s'était considérablement glacée au fil des semaines sans qu'il ne puisse dire ce qui en était la cause. La majorité des élèves ici présents n'était pas concernée par les retombées du décret numéro vingt-quatre et le numéro vingt-trois ne changeait en rien leurs habitudes scolaires, si ce n'est qu'Ombrage inspectait de temps à autre les enseignants. La seule chose qui lui réchauffait le cœur désormais, était qu'il allait voir tout à l'heure Sirius dans la cheminée de sa Salle Commune.

De son côté, Ron semblait rassembler des montagnes d'effort pour ne pas laisser paraître que l'annulation de l'entraînement le soulageait. Il était maintenant d'une nette meilleure humeur et dévorait joyeusement son steak. Harry devait admettre que son meilleur ami ne s'était pas montré très brillant au cours des séances d'entraînement. D'ailleurs, quelques Serpentard – toujours menés par Malfoy – assistaient à ces déboires et hurlaient de rire dès qu'il manquait un but (ce qui arrivait très souvent).

À la fin du dîner, quand le contenu de leurs assiettes eut disparu comme par magie, le professeur Flitwick amplifia magiquement sa voix fluette et ordonna aux élèves de quitter la salle en rang, sauf pour les cinquièmes années. Hermione, Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard interrogateur et se rassirent. La table des Gryffondor était pratiquement vide.

– Bien, reprit l'enseignant de Sortilèges et Enchantements, comme vous le savez cette année vous passerez vos B.U.S.E. et...

– Hum, hum.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ombrage qui s'était levée. Elle était si petite qu'il n'y avait pas de grande différence de taille entre elle et Flitwick debout sur sa chaise. Éberlué, le directeur des Serdaigle ajusta sa broche opale et finit par laisser la parole à la ''vénérée'' Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

– Vos examens de fin d'année porteront sur toutes les matières que vous aurez étudiées au cours de votre scolarité. Cela demandera de la rigueur, des connaissances et bien sûr, de la discipline (son regard s'attarda volontairement sur Harry). Les notes reflèteront votre niveau actuel et croyez-moi que les enjeux sont tout particulièrement importants pour votre avenir de jeunes sorcières et sorciers. Vos futurs employeurs seront très vigilants quant à vos résultats, même si le nom simple de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard vous assurera un certain prestige. Notre académie a toujours été très soucieuse de la qualité et la variété de l'enseignement ici proposé. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté sorcière est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Ceci ne se limite pas à lancer des maléfices comme des brutes épaisses, il y a également une part très importante qui concerne le raffinement. Vos inspecteurs seront très scrupuleux quant à la manière dont vous utiliserez votre magie ainsi qu'à votre inventivité. Depuis quelques années, le Ministère de la Magie propose aux élèves qui le désirent de présenter une option pour les B.U.S.E. (un murmure collectif parcourut la Grande Salle), désormais ces options sont obligatoires pour tout élève de cinquième année. Ces matières sont les suivantes : gastronomie, musique, danse, théâtre et peinture. Vous vous répartirez selon vos affinités avec ces disciplines et vous aurez cours une heure par semaine le jeudi après le déjeuner (Draco Malfoy, qui était désormais parfaitement réveillé, semblait révolté d'avoir une heure supplémentaire de cours et Harry se permit un sourire moqueur). Vous avez un quart d'heure pour discuter entre vous et choisir votre option.

D'un mouvement de baguette magique, Ombrage fit apparaître un parchemin rose par table divisé en cinq colonnes, ainsi que quelques plumes à encre intégrée. Un brouhaha s'éleva et Hermione se chargea d'être la secrétaire. Neville, Parvati et Lavande s'étaient d'office inscrits à l'atelier danse.

Harry grimaça d'avance : il était hors de question de réapprendre la valse sorcière et, pire encore, devoir la présenter cet été à un cortège de sorciers qui le regarderaient avec intérêt par-dessus leurs lunettes. Harry était nerveux : pas un seul mot n'avait été précisé quant à qui se chargerait de leur enseigner ces options.

Est-ce que des intervenants du Ministère les formeraient pour leur examen ? Ou ce seront leurs professeurs habituels qui prendraient du temps supplémentaire sur leurs heures de pause ? Affolé, Harry se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans quel domaine il ne reverrait pas Rogue. Certainement pas danse, c'est sûr. Ni peinture : Rogue avait tout sauf l'esprit créatif.

– Tu vas t'inscrire dans quoi ? demanda Ron à sa droite en mordillant une plume.

– J'en sais vraiment rien, admit Harry. Mais pas danse en tout cas.

– Ouais, danse ça a l'air pourri, affirma Ron qui fut gratifié de regards hostiles de la part de Parvati. Percy l'avait choisi pour ses B.U.S.E. Pendant les vacances de Noël il n'avait pas arrêté de nous saouler avec son numéro de claquettes ensorcelées. C'était affreux.

– Pourquoi pas Gastronomie ? proposa-t-il. Je faisais à manger chez mes Moldus. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de préparer quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?

– Je suis une catastrophe en cuisine, se lamenta Ron.

– Et toi, Hermione ?

– Je pensais plutôt prendre l'atelier musique. Je fais du violon depuis toute petite. Ça peut être intéressant d'apprendre à manipuler un instrument magique.

– Je ne me vois pas du tout apprendre ça en moins d'un an, maugréa Harry tandis qu'autour d'eux leurs camarades avaient déjà fait leur choix. Ça sera trop dur !

– Oh, non, on ne te demandera jamais rien de bien sorcier, rassura Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

– Et pourquoi pas faire théâtre ? proposa Ron. Ça peut être très drôle ça ! Et à part apprendre quelques lignes par cœur, y'aura pas grand chose à faire.

– Oui, ça peut être vraiment pas mal théâtre.

Par dépit, il inscrit son nom juste en-dessous de celui de Ron à l'atelier théâtre et quelques instants après, les parchemins lévitèrent pour se diriger droit vers Ombrage, se posant en une pile bien nette. Les cinquièmes années purent enfin quitter la Grande Salle. En montant les escaliers, Harry se demanda quelle genre de pièce on leur ferait interpréter et espéra de toutes les fibres de son corps de ne pas avoir un rôle très important dans cette vaste comédie.

En arrivant dans la Salle Commune, il s'avachit sur une chaise au dos droit et tira à contrecoeur son devoir de Potions se trouvant au fond de son sac. Le livre sur l'usage et la propriété de la pierre de lune l'avait bien renseigné mais tout était encore très embrouillé dans sa tête.

Même s'il savait que Sirius n'apparaîtrait dans la cheminée seulement quand la pièce serait totalement vide, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de bref coups d'œil en direction de la cheminée. Apparemment, la Salle Commune resterait pleine encore un bon bout de temps. Cette dernière était bondée d'élèves poussant des cris surexcités et des hurlements de rire autour de Fred et George qui, apparemment, présentaient de nouveaux produits.

– Il faudrait sans doute faire quelque chose, chuchota Ron en lançant un regard sceptique vers Hermione.

– On ne peut pas. Il n'y a rien dans le règlement qui les interdit d'utiliser leurs cochonneries sur eux.

En les regardant s'affairer et recevoir une pluie de gallions, Harry ne comprit pas comment les jumeaux avaient pu obtenir que si peu de B.U.S.E. Après tout, ils faisaient de la très belle magie.

– Le Chapeau-Sans-Tête, ou plus couramment nommé le Chapeau à tête réductible ! annonça George d'un ton théâtral en agitant un chapeau pointu bleu marine orné d'une énorme plume rose. Deux gallions la pièce. Regardez bien ce que va faire Fred ! Vas-y !

Avec un grand sourire, Fred enfonça le couvre-chef sur sa tête. Pendant un bref instant il eut juste l'air parfaitement ridicule puis tout à coup, le chapeau et sa tête disparurent en un léger _pop !_. Une grande partie des élèves hurla de rire alors que des filles se mirent à crier de terreur.

– Et hop, on l'enlève.

Fred tâtonna dans le vide dans l'espace où se trouvait ses épaules et sa tête réapparut quand il sembla tirer sur la pointe de quelque chose. Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit cette prouesse, et tandis que les jumeaux s'inclinaient pour saluer leur public, Hermione grogna quelque chose à propos de brûler toutes leurs Boîtes à Flemme.

Les inventions Weasley faisaient un véritable tabac à Poudlard. La foule mit un long moment à s'éparpiller et aux alentours d'une heure du matin, ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois dans la Salle Commune. Tout à coup, la tête de Sirius apparut entre les flammes et Harry poussa un petit cri ravi. Revoir enfin son parrain était sans doute la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée depuis des semaines...

ooo

Le lendemain à Sinuesa Valley, le lycée de la ville connut son premier grand débat de l'année pour l'élection de la présidente ou du président des élèves. Tous les étudiants et leurs enseignants étaient rassemblés dans le gymnase où des chaises avaient été disposées. Au fond, quelques parents avaient fait le déplacement pour pouvoir admirer les premiers pas de leurs enfants dans une carrière politique.

Les Bradsprit étaient là et hissaient le cou pour apercevoir Kendall. Ce dernier semblait incroyablement nerveux et fixait ses genoux d'un air concentré. Un peu plus loin, appuyée contre une des poutres extérieures, Cha babillait des informations à Nyx qui s'était faufilée parmi la foule pour pouvoir assister au débat.

– Je suis contente que ça se termine enfin, avoua Cha en sortant de la poche latérale de son sac à dos sa vieille Gameboy. J'en avais assez d'entendre parler de la campagne d'untel et machin. Ça fait un mois que ça dure et l'heure du vote a sonné.

Les urnes seraient disponibles tout le week-end jusqu'à lundi, les résultats étant dévoilés à la fin de cette journée. Dans le collège de Nyx, il n'y avait pas d'élection de cette ampleur car on les estimait encore trop peu matures pour endosser une telle responsabilité. Il n'y avait que les délégués et Nyx trouvait ça très bien pour le peu que les élus faisaient.

Elle savait bien qu'être président des élèves apporterait à Kendall un prestige supplémentaire et suffisant pour être admis dans une grande université sans trop se faire de soucis (sans compter la bourse d'étude Andrew Burst qu'il dégoterait), pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il ne l'emporte pas. C'était très égoïste de sa part mais Nyx était certaine que s'il gagnait, ils ne se verraient pratiquement plus, sauf, peut-être, lors des séances de Muggle Quidditch.

– Elle, dit Cha en désignant une jeune fille rousse qui rigolait un peu plus loin, c'est Jenny. C'est la fille du professeur de mathématique. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui l'aime parce que c'est une grosse garce. Ils se contentent de faire semblant, parce qu'ils ont peur qu'elle répète tout à son père. Et elle en serait bien capable. Jenny se croit très populaire. Elle vit un peu dans son monde et ne se rend même pas compte que les gens ont juste envie de lui arracher la tête. Je ne pense pas qu'elle représente un danger pour qui que ce soit. Là-bas, c'est Quinsey. C'est un membre du club de chimie. Il a basé sa campagne sur une sorte de méritocratie. En gros, dans son programme, plus tu as de bonnes notes, plus tu as le droit à des privilèges comme, euh, avoir le droit à une double-ration de dessert ou des trucs comme ça. C'est un gars très droit et juste mais il se prend pas pour de la merde non plus. Les conversations les plus ennuyantes que j'ai eues dans ma vie, c'était avec lui. Et crois-moi, ça veut dire long quand on sait que mon frère c'est Varro Parker, geek de son état. Quinsey a un programme qui tient la route, ça c'est sûr. Mais personne ne l'a lu. Enfin, personne sauf moi et quelques profs.

– Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Nyx en rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête pour ne pas se faire prendre par un surveillant.

– Tout simplement parce que son programme fait précisément quarante-huit pages. Un adolescent moyen ne peut tout simplement pas se farcir ça de son plein gré. Il faudrait être maso, dit-elle en entamant un redoutable match contre un pokémon rare. À côté de ça, t'as Joy. Elle, c'est tout le contraire de Quinsey. Son programme est basé sur le néant, excepté le fait que c'est une putain de cheerleader aux jambes de rêve. Cette fille est débile mais beaucoup de gens voteront pour elle tout simplement parce qu'elle a promis une sortie au parc d'attractions Harry Potter de Londres, à la fête du printemps. La seule candidate sérieuse et à peu près potable c'est Meleen. C'est un peu la voix du peuple, ici, tu vois. Je l'aime bien cette fille. Grâce à elle, on sert des lasagnes le mardi.

– Si tu devais parier pour quelqu'un, est-ce tu miserais sur Kendall ?

Cha eut une moue dubitative.

– Je ne sais pas trop. C'est un gars cool et tout ce que tu veux mais le problème, c'est qu'il fait trop de choses à la fois.

– Comment ça trop de choses ?

– Il s'éparpille, quoi. Il est capitaine des Muggle Quidditch, membre de la prévention contraceptive et des MST, de l'association sportive, et fait des rallyes cérébraux aux pauses déjeuner, énuméra Cha en comptant sur ses doigts. Il participe au parrainage des seniors de la ville, sans oublier qu'il est aussi acteur dans l'émission la plus vue au monde. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour gérer tout ça... Je suis convaincue qu'ils ont réellement mis au point un Retourneur de Temps et qu'il l'utilise.

Nyx éclata de rire et Cha continua à pianoter sur sa console portable. La proviseure monta sur scène et appela les candidats qui furent accueillis par une vague d'enthousiasme général. Nyx applaudit avec vigueur quand Kendall atteint son pupitre, ajustant son micro. Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule à le faire : au premier rang, une myriade de lycéennes semblaient le dévorer des yeux.

– Qui sont ces greluches ?

– Oh, elles ? Juste son fan club dévoué. Elles le suivent _partout_. Quand il va aux toilettes, elles l'attendent devant la porte. C'est absolument ri-di-cu-le. Je crois qu'elles espèrent vraiment sortir avec lui depuis un bon bout de temps. En même temps, je peux comprendre : il est vraiment canon, Ken.

Nyx roula des yeux et écouta le discours de Jenny qui était ennuyant à mourir. Apparemment, l'ordre de passage avait été tiré au sort. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Quinsey et enfin celui de Kendall.

– Bonjour à toutes et à tous lycéens de Sinuesa Valley, lança-t-il avec entrain tout en arborant le sourire le plus charmeur qu'il avait en magasin. Je sais qu'en ce moment, la plupart d'entre vous ne pense qu'à quitter le gymnase pour rentrer chez eux après cette longue journée de cours donc je vais essayer d'être bref. Cette année scolaire sera sans doute comme toutes les autres : les cours, les amis et parfois plus si affinités. Ce qu'on a tendance à oublier, c'est que les gens de notre âge ne sont pas que des gamins insouciants. On a aussi nos propres problèmes qu'on intériorise de peur d'effrayer nos professeurs, ou nos parents (Il marqua une pause). Ce que je veux, c'est que vous vous sentiez tous libres de venir me parler. Je prends sincèrement vos intérêts à cœur et je veux que vous passiez de beaux moments ici. J'essaie d'aller à la rencontre de tout le monde et...

– On sait tous que les élections seront truquées ! cria un garçon portant une casquette.

Des exclamations et grognements appréciateurs retentirent.

– Ouais, c'est vrai ça, appuya un autre. Tu vas gagner juste parce que t'es célèbre !

– Non, je... Ecoutez, je pense sincèrement que celui ou celle qui nous représentera ne pourra être que le choix des élèves. Il n'y a pas de favoritisme qui tienne, c'est...

Des éclats de rire retentirent de part et autre du gymnase et Nyx était effroyablement mal à l'aise.

– Pas de favoritisme ? Il se paie notre tête, rugit un adolescent qui s'était levée juste derrière Cha et elle.

La quatrième candidate, la dénommée Meleen, profita de ce moment pour saisir le micro.

– Il est évident que le lycée tente de nous imposer un candidat choisi à l'avance, susurra-t-elle. Ça a toujours été comme ça de toute manière : on nous choisit nos repas, les endroits où l'on va, les sujets qu'on étudie. On choisit absolument tout à notre place alors que nous sommes les premiers concernés, non ?

Des applaudissements ponctuèrent les propos de Meleen alors qu'à côté d'elle, Kendall semblait perdre pied. Nyx trouvait ça effroyablement injuste : il travaillait depuis le début de l'été sur son élection et là, tout allait lui être refusé tout simplement parce qu'on le croyait incompétent et pistonné. À cause de l'émission, Kendall était fiché.

– Je suis un élève comme les autres, tenta-t-il. Il n'y a aucune différence entre vous et moi...

– L'administration nous ment, martela Meleen. Les professeurs nous mentent. Et maintenant ce sont nos propres camarades ? Vous allez les écoutez ?

– NON ! rugit d'une seule voix tous les élèves.

– Vous voulez la transparence ? L'équité pour tout le monde ?

– OUI !

– Vous voulez qu'on vous écoute enfin ? ALORS VOTEZ MELEEN !

Cette dernière lança un sourire narquois à Kendall.

– Eh bien, nous avons, euh, entendu ce qu'avaient nous dire nos quatre candidats, déclara la proviseure. Le lycée sera exceptionnellement ouvert le dimanche pour que vous puissiez voter. Je vous souhaite un agréable week-end et à lundi ! N'oubliez pas de quitter le gymnase dans le calme.

Meleen bondit de la scène sans prendre les escaliers et Nyx eut la soudaine envie de la réduire en bouillie.

– J'imagine que tu la détestes, marmonna Cha en rangeant sa Gameboy. Mais tu dois avouer qu'elle ne manque pas de style...

– Tu dis juste ça parce qu'elle est jolie.

– Rien à voir. Je ne suis pas aussi partiale que la masse. Tu m'insultes, là, plaisanta Cha. Mission d'infiltration réussie ?

– On peut dire ça comme ça.

Le gymnase se vida petit à petit et les parents encourageaient leurs enfants. Cha et Nyx se tinrent à l'écart des Bradsprits qui semblaient remonter le moral de leur fils. Finalement, Kendall finit par les rejoindre, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean.

– J'ai été pitoyable.

– C'est vrai, affirma Cha. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de l'approbation et de l'amour de la plèbe pour t'en sortir dans la vie. Dis-toi juste que ce sont des péquenauds. Dans deux ans, tu seras dans l'une des universités les plus brillantes au monde et dans dix tu seras le patron d'une fabuleuse entreprise. Et tu sais ce que fera le gars qui t'a hué tout à l'heure ? Il nettoiera ta piscine pour six dollars de l'heure.

– C'est... réconfortant.

– Je sais, Ramsey. C'est pour ça que tata Cha est là.

Ils commencèrent à partir bras-dessus, bras-dessous, Nyx trottinant derrière eux, toujours inquiète de se faire surprendre. Une fois en-dehors du lycée, elle enleva sa capuche et prit la main de Kendall.

– Moi je t'ai trouvé courageux. Tu ne t'es pas trop laissé faire. Pour fêter ça, je vous invite tous à boire un milkshake.

Cha eut un petit couinement surexcité et embrassa la joue de sa meilleure amie.

– Que le monde est parfait quand on a des potes riches !

Ils marchèrent vers le centre-ville quand un adolescent en BMX les rattrapa.

– Hey ! Kendall !

– Salut, répondit-il.

Il toucha le poing de l'autre avec le sien.

– Ah, euh, les filles je vous présente Nasir. C'est un de mes super potes.

– Enchantée de te connaître, prononça Nyx.

– Vous allez où comme ça ?

– Boire un verre. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux.

– Ouais, pourquoi pas. Tu es Nyx, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le temps que Kendall parle de toi...

– Ah bon ?

La concernée eut un immense sourire qui ne la quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le café-restaurant. La mère de Cha les installèrent tous les quatre à une banquette et ils commandèrent. Les cheerleader du lycée étaient également là et Nausikaa s'approcha pour les rejoindre. Cha, ayant brusquement perdu de sa splendeur, se cacha derrière l'immense carte à pâtisseries.

– Je voterai pour toi, Kendall, assura-t-elle. Tu es mon cousin préféré. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle tout bas, j'ai pas envie que Jenny l'emporte. Elle me les brise déjà suffisamment comme ça. Bonne soirée à tous.

Derrière sa carte, les yeux de Cha la suivirent jusqu'à la sortie. Mrs Parker revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre milkshake et des poulets frits à partager. En constatant la complicité entre Nasir et Kendall, Nyx réalisa qu'elle savait encore très peu de chose sur ce dernier.

– Au fait, demanda Cha à Nasir, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là à la fête dans les bois ?

– Fête religieuse, marmonna Nasir entre deux bouchées. Pas pu me libérer. Mais on refera ça bientôt ?

– Tu vis de quel côté de Sinuesa ? interrogea Nyx.

– Près de la rocade. En face de la plage.

– Mes grands-parents vivent là-bas. Ce sont juste de vieux cons.

– 'S'appellent comment ?

– Bree et Garrett O'Weill.

– Mmh, je confirme. Ce sont mes voisins et ils sont cons. J'ai l'impression qu'ils surveillent tout ce qu'on fait... Dites, vous deux, dit-il en désignant Kendall et Nyx avec son pilon de poulet, vous tenez le coup depuis le piratage du Harry Potter Show ? Il paraît que ça devient tendu du string là-bas.

Apparement, le F.H.M. avait bluffé en ce qui concernait la diffusion de la copie des scripts. Mais pour être certaine de s'en prémunir, la production avait eu une réunion exceptionnelle. Ils avaient récrit une bonne partie de la trame générale de cette quinzième édition afin de pouvoir s'assurer une longueur d'avance et la distraction du public. Tout cela avait été fait en huis clos afin d'éviter toutes fuites possibles.

– La sécurité est renforcée, admit son ami en étalant son bras sur la banquette bleu-vert. Pour certains acteurs ça devient le bordel. Tu te rends compte qu'ils essaient d'imposer des heures supplémentaires pour ceux du casting officiel ? C'est du délire.

– Et ton pote là, qui joue Draco...

– Dylan.

– C'est ça, Dylan. Il tombe de sommeil à chaque prise.

– Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu une nuit complète depuis près de dix jours. C'est un truc de dingue. Son jumeau veut toujours pas revenir travailler tant qu'on n'arrêtera pas d'utiliser la scarification sur Harry.

– Mmh, c'est juste un homme de parole, souligna Cha. J'aime ça. Quoi ? Il est pas comme tous ces politiques qui ne tiennent pas leurs engagements.

– Si tu fais référence au fait que j'ai promis une distribution de FizzWizzBizz dans la cour la semaine dernière..., commença Kendall.

– Moi ? Je ne suis pas aussi mesquine ! se révolta Cha.

Nyx roula des yeux et ces derniers tombèrent sur l'écran de la télé suspendue au-dessus du bar. Encore une fois, celle-ci était allumée sur le direct de Harry Potter. Il était en train de feuilleter un magazine quand tout à coup, il reçut du courrier de la part de Hedwige qui avait faiblement toqué contre le carreau avec son bec.

– _C'est une lettre de Sirius_ ! s'exclama-t-il tout bas à l'adresse de Ron.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il dit _?

– _De ne pas m'inquiéter pour ma cicatrice et mes rêves_, lut rapidement l'apprenti sorcier. _Et de rester calme pour Ombrage_.

– _Ce n'est pas très nouveau ça_, fit remarquer son meilleur ami.

– _Attends, il dit quelque chose à propos de Hagrid ! Il faut qu'on en parle à Hermione _!

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers le dortoir des filles et commencèrent à grimper les escaliers.

– Cinq ans qu'il est à quelques mètres d'une cage à poules et il en profite même pas pour mordre un morceau, s'écrit un type accoudé au bar, le nez levé vers l'écran. Bah dis donc, il est long à la détente ce gugusse. Je me demande pourquoi il n'y est pas allé plus tôt...

Mais Harry avait à peine mis le pied sur la sixième marche qu'une alarme stridente retentit et que les escaliers en colimaçon se rétractèrent, laissant place à un toboggan. Ron et Harry se mirent à glisser et les autres élèves se moquèrent gentiment d'eux. Une fille de quatrième année glissa sur la rampe avec ravissement et lissa les plis de sa jupe avant de quitter la Salle Commune.

– _Comment ça se fait qu'on ait pas le droit d'aller dans les dortoirs des filles _? grogna Ron, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

– _Ca me paraît plutôt évident, non_ ? dit Ginny, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil. _Les fondateurs faisaient plus confiance aux filles qu'aux garçons_.

Kendall semblait affreusement mal à l'aise et touillait le reste de son milk-shake.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Nasir.

– Rien.

– Allez, dis.

Kendall prit une inspiration et chuchota :

– S'il y a des alarmes dans les dortoirs des filles c'est parce que... parce que y'a deux ans, une figurante s'est faite violer chez les Serdaigle, en pleine nuit, par un gars de sa maison. Les parents et la fille ont porté plainte, bien sûr. Ils ont essayé d'étouffer le procès pour laisser paraître une vitrine sur... sur les conditions de vie des figurants. Avant, c'était autre chose. Les figurants n'étaient pas autant surveillés et pris en charge. Y'avait de l'abus dans la hiérarchie et entre les acteurs... J'ai vu la fille quand ils l'ont emmené à l'infirmerie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. C'était... horrible.

Cha avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

– Y'a beaucoup de détraqués dans le studio, en fin de compte, résuma Kendall, les yeux rivés vers sa boisson. Entre les assistants ex-taulards, les toxicos qui passent de la marchandise aux acteurs sous le manteau... les jeunes acteurs qui se droguent déjà pour tenir le coup, les gars rendus hyper violents à cause de l'enfermement, les hystériques, les gens qui confondent la réalité et le show et deviennent de purs mythomanes... Ça fait une belle brochette de cas sociaux.

– Et tu m'as encouragée à venir rejoindre_ ça _? s'ulcéra Nyx, les yeux grands ouverts.

– Je ne t'ai pas encouragée ! se défendit Kendall.

– Tu m'as dit que ça serait cool de faire partie du casting, rappela-t-elle.

– Ouais, c'est vrai. J'ai peut-être dit ça. C'était plutôt cool jusqu'ici, non ? Tu as pu profiter de plein de nouveaux trucs... Ce que je veux dire c'est que parfois il faut ne pas regarder les aspects négatifs et profiter de la chance qui nous est offerte. Et... Et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal que ce soit ici ou là-bas.

Nasir, Kendall et Nyx finirent par quitter le café-restaurant peu avant dix-neuf heures. Cha resta avec sa mère pour l'aider à la fermeture. En arrivant chez elle, Nyx trouva – comme d'habitude – ses parents vautrés devant la télé à suivre avec avidité le show.

– … _Je crois que les __téléspectateurs__ sont curieux de savoir de quelle manière vous __arrivez__ à choisir les rêves de Harry à sa place_, demanda Mike Flickerman avec un sourire ravageur. _En ce moment, il rêve souvent d'une porte noire. Peut-on savoir de quoi il s'agit _?

– _Non_, répondit calmement Andrew Burst. _Ça serait vous gâcher le suspens. Mais je peux vous expliquer grossièrement de quelle manière nous arrivons à projeter des images dans l'esprit de Harry. La cicatrice de Harry comporte une diode qui, en plus d'impulser des ondes grâce à une télécommande, peut aussi en recevoir d'autres. Cette diode est hypersensible à certains flux. Nous les avons concentrés dans patch neurotransmetteurs camouflés dans les oreillers de Harry. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il dort il reçoit des séquences vidéos directement dans son cerveau grâce à l'exacerbation de son nerf optique. Ce sont des images filmées en studio des mois à l'avance et __qui__ sont __projetées__ dans l'aire visuelle de son cerveau. C'est un peu comme... comme le procédé qu'on utilise avec le cinéma en plein-air. En bien plus compliqué. Contrôler les rêves de Harry est une prouesse technique encore jamais atteinte dans l'univers de la téléréalité_...

Nyx monta dans sa chambre et tira de sous son lit le magazine du _Time_. Elle avait pris l'habitude de relire certains extraits, comme pour les apprendre par cœur. Plus elle reparcourait l'article, plus elle mesurait l'horreur de la situation.

**UNE AIRE D'INFLUENCE SANS FIN**

« Celui qui contrôle les médias, contrôle les esprits » disait Jim Morrison. Grâce à ses très nombreux contacts, le très célèbre producteur parvient à se faire une place de choix parmi les entrepreneurs les plus fortunés. L'émission « Harry Potter » n'est pas qu'une affaire de rentabilité mais également de relations et d'influence. En générant autant de flux et étant visionné dans plus de quarante-sept pays à travers le monde, Andrew Burst dispose d'un pouvoir immense. Il peut, à travers son show, diffuser des produits ou des messages qui seront très largement diffusés. Cet impact non-négligeable inquiète tout particulièrement les autorités d'états dit ''protectionnistes''.

La Suède qui, au nom des droits de l'enfant, interdit strictement toute diffusion de l'émission, critique ouvertement cette télé-réalité. Elle n'est pas la seule. Il y a deux ans, cinq autres pays l'ont rejoint formant la coalition TPC (The Pottermaniac Containment). « _Nous refusons que nos concitoyens deviennent des zombies ayant subi un lavage de cerveau _», martèle le chancelier allemand. Ces propos très forts ont valu quelques conflits diplomatiques avec la Grande-Bretagne. Mais le chancelier n'en démord pas : « _Voilà où cette folie nous mène. Les états se mêlent et __condamnent__ les autres pour le simple fait de refuser de diffuser leurs émissions _». Quelques citoyens Allemands félicitent le choix de leur gouvernement : «_ Je suis bien contente qu'on ne diffuse pas Harry Potter dans notre pays_ », affirme Marla, trente-sept ans, «_ Cette émission est tout simplement horrible et n'élève pas du tout l'esprit. Je ne la trouve pas bien différente des autres, hormis, peut-être, sur la question du budget. Cette série m'a toujours effrayé... Si ça se trouve, dans quelques années les gens feront comme dans Hunger Games et regarderont des enfants s'entretuer pour une corbeille de pain_ ».

D'autres sont absolument révoltés de voir que leur pays leur prohibe l'accès à Harry Potter. « _J'ai dû investir dans une antenne satellite ultra-puissante_ », avoue Stan, expatrié en Indonésie, « _Ce n'était pas prévu dans mes dépenses de cette année mais je pense que le sacrifice financier en vaut la peine. C'est une très belle émission,__ pleine__ de valeurs_ ». Afin d'aider les téléspectateurs à frauder, la production leur offre un chèque de remise valable sur des antennes ou des routeurs internet qui débrident les liens censurés par la police des mœurs.

Le lobby Harry Potter devient si puissant qu'il devient très difficile – voire impossible – pour des gouvernements de véritablement l'endiguer d'une manière efficace. «_ Les gens ne comprennent pas qu'on censure ça pour leur bien_ », affirme le président de l'association _No Harry, No cry_. « _D'accord, c'est un peu présomptueux de le formuler ainsi, mais je pense sincèrement qu'on gagnerait plus à arrêter l'émission qu'en la poursuivant. Les personnes qui la regardent sont totalement intoxiquées et manquent de __discernement__. Maintenant, on ne peut même plus __dire__ qu'on déteste la série sans se faire agresser verbalement ou physiquement _! ».

Nous pouvons entre autres mentionner le jeune Jamy, treize ans, passé à tabac dans un collège de l'Illinois pour avoir oser critiquer ouvertement la série et insulter les acteurs. Il en est sorti avec une commotion cérébrale et deux côtes brisées. Jamy Ford, désormais âgé de dix-huit ans, est un des membres actifs du F.H.M. aux Etats-Unis. Il tient des conférences à San Diego et promet des cures de ''désenvoûtement'' de la série aux personnes qui viennent le consulter. Il évolue parmi une communauté altermondialiste de la mouvance vegan. Andrew Burst a très bien compris ce principe : «_ En bien ou en mal, l'important c'est qu'on parle de toi_ », et l'applique avec soin pour étendre son aire d'influence.

Nyx reposa le magazine et décida d'écouter de la musique pour se changer les idées. Elle plaça un CD dans sa chaîne Hifi flambant neuve. Une mélodie crachota les paroles suivantes :

_If you wanna be somebody,_

_If you wanna go somewhere,_

_You better wake up and pay attention. _

Ooo

Dawn marchait en direction de la ligne de métro Andrew Burst. Il montra rapidement son badge aux assistants qui en gardaient l'entrée, capuche rabattue sur la tête. La navette était absolument vide, hormis le chef de convoi qui renflouait les bacs de sucreries sous les sièges.

Pour évacuer la pression, il commença à écouter quelques mélodies sur son baladeur et arriva au studio bien trop vite à son goût. Dawn se laissa fouiller aux portiques de sécurité et finit par entrer dans le village souterrain puis se dirigea vers les appartements qu'il occupait en temps normal avec son frère jumeau. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Dawn traversa le petit salon et se faufila jusque dans la chambre de Dylan. Ce dernier était là, assis sur son lit à répéter à mi-voix les lignes d'un script qu'il semblait lire en boucle depuis un long moment. Quand Dawn entra, Dylan eut un grand sourire et fonça vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

– Je savais que tu reviendrais !

– Je ne suis pas revenu parce que j'ai changé d'avis. Je suis revenu pour t'aider, corrigea-t-il. Passe-moi ça.

Il attrapa le script et le balaya du regard.

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé mon départ...

– Non, tu ne m'as rien imposé du tout. Je... J'aurais dû faire comme toi et partir. Mais je... je ne me voyais pas le faire. Je suis quand même attaché à cet endroit.

– Je sais. T'en fais pas. Tout finira par s'arranger. Je te le promets.

Dawn accorda un sourire à son jumeau.

– Tu as l'air à bout de forces. Endors-toi.

– Et le show ? Je veux dire, tu vas jouer à ma place ?

– Oui, c'est ça... je vais _jouer_ à ta place.

Il enleva sa veste et commença à feuilleter les photocopies tandis que son jumeau semblait se détendre, allongé sur son lit.

– Tu as regardé l'émission depuis ?

– Non. Je sais juste que des gens ont essayé de la pirater dernièrement.

– Oh... Tu veux que je te fasse un résumé de ce que tu as manqué ?

– Mmh, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Je le fais juste parce que t'es mon frère et que j'ai pas envie que... que tu te retrouves au bout du rouleau et à moitié cinglé.

Dylan arbora un large sourire.

– Merci.

– De quoi ?

– Eh bien, depuis qu'on est tout gamins tu prends soin de moi. (Silence) Tu crois que je pourrai sortir un peu ? Tu sais, dehors... voir un peu Papa et Maman.

– Oui, je vais demander à ce que des assistants t'escortent demain matin. Allez, dors.

Dawn referma la porte derrière lui et commença à étudier le nouveau script en étant effroyablement inquiet concernant le psychisme de Harry et l'évolution que pourrait avoir leur relation à l'écran.

Ooo

Le samedi était ordinairement travaillé par Dylan alors de nombreuses personnes se trompèrent sur son identité quand ils l'aperçurent. Le retour de Dawn dans les studios fut accueilli avec un enthousiasme mitigé : si pour certains c'était un véritable soulagement, pour d'autres ils n'en avaient strictement rien à faire. Andrew Burst était tout de même passé avant son entrée sur scène pour le rabaisser devant tout le monde. « _Alors, on n'arrive pas à vivre loin des feux de la rampe _? », avait-il lancé d'un ton narquois avant de retourner dans son bureau. Dawn avait serré les poings : il le faisait pour son frère.

Le cloisonnement avait sérieusement atteint le moral de Dylan, autant qu'il récupère. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient plutôt calmes en ce samedi matin. Dawn se rendit dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Comme à l'ordinaire, il s'assit au milieu de la table des Serpentard sans accorder le moindre regard à qui que ce soit et commença à beurrer ses toasts qu'il mangea en silence.

En levant la tête, son regard rencontra celui de Harry. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose, une réponse dans ses pupilles. Dawn détourna les yeux et continua de beurrer ses toasts. Il attrapa sa fourchette et commença à manger. Dans le revers intérieur de sa robe de sorcier était collé son bipeur-vibreur. Apparemment, il devait se rendre dans le parc de Poudlard avec son sac pour faire semblant de réviser. Ça tombait bien, il n'aurait pas à supporter la présence des autres encore quelques heures... Il attrapa ses affaires et quitta la Grande Salle. Dehors, un soleil radieux illuminait la pelouse resplendissante. De nombreux élèves étaient déjà là, assis à papoter de tout et de rien.

– Hey ! ARRÊTE-TOI !

Dawn reconnut très nettement la voix de Harry. Il se figea et se retourna, s'imprégnant de son personnage.

– Quoi, Potter ? dit-il de sa voix traînante.

– De quelle main tu attrapes le Vif d'Or ? demanda-t-il.

– T'es tombé sur la tête de bon matin ou...

– RÉPONDS ! cria-t-il.

– J'attrape le Vif comme je peux. Dans le feu de l'action c'est un peu difficile de savoir ce genre de choses.

– Alors pourquoi je sais que tu attrapes toujours le Vif de la main droite et que là, dans la Grande Salle tu t'es servi avec la main gauche ?

Dawn voulut sourire, heureux que Harry fasse enfin attention à ce genre détails cruciaux. Mais il se retint de justesse et arbora simplement une moue dégoûtée.

– Je ne savais pas que tu faisais une obsession sur mes mains. Et pour l'information, je suis ambidextre, Potty.

– Je ne te crois pas, grogna Harry.

Dawn haussa des épaules.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

Il reprit sa route d'une démarche nonchalante jusqu'à un majestueux hêtre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu n'arriveras pas à faire ? poursuivit Harry d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'il l'entende de là où il est.

Dawn leva le nez de son livre et dit :

– De quoi tu parles, Potter ?

– De ce que tu as dit à dans les toilettes des filles...

– Je...

Il fallut quelques secondes à Dawn pour comprendre que Harry parlait d'un événement qui s'était produit lors de sa phase de grève.

– Je préfèrerais que tu oublies ce que j'ai bien pu dire là-bas, prononça prudemment Dawn.

– Tu pleurais, Malfoy, ajouta Harry d'un air troublé. Je veux dire... Tu avais l'air de traverser une épreuve assez intense... Tu n'as pas l'air de te souv-...

– Harry !

Le concerné fit volte-face. Dean Thomas s'était approché, tenant un Freesbie à Dents.

– Tu veux jouer une partie ?

Pourquoi tout le monde avait tendance à l'interrompre dès qu'il tentait d'approcher Malfoy ? D'abord Hermione, puis Ron et maintenant Dean ? Malfoy avait profité de la distraction pour lire d'un air concentré son livre. Brutalement, Harry le lui arracha des mains et le jeta au loin.

– Je finirai par savoir ce qui se trame avec toi, cracha-t-il avant de repartir vers le château en de grandes enjambées.

Dawn le regarda s'éloigner et, pendant une fraction de seconde, se permit de rêver au jour où Harry découvrirait le secret de polichinelle.

Ooo

Caspia, La Présidente du Free Harry Movement, fixait d'un air imperturbable le moniteur de l'écran. Sur ce dernier, Harry se dirigeait vers la tour Gryffondor. Elle attrapa sa tasse de thé et but quelques gorgées en observant son protégé. Il semblait en colère, révolté même. La Présidente ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi : les choses commençaient à échapper au contrôle de Harry, et par extension, à celui de la production.

Andrew Burst avait bien tenté de les traquer après leur mission de piratage, mais le FHM avait pris ses précautions en diffusant, entre autres, leur message depuis l'étranger. Leur petit appel à l'insurrection n'était pas passé inaperçu : de nombreux médias avaient pris le relais. Même si Burst avait décidé de ne pas se prononcer sur la nature de ces évènements, il ne pourrait plus nier leur existence encore très longtemps.

La Présidente avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne mettait pas fin aux retenues de Harry avec Ombrage. Ça calmerait déjà le jeu et pourrait le faire reconquérir des points de popularité auprès de ses téléspectateurs. Au lieu de ça, la production s'entêtait : sans doute était-ce de la fierté mal placée.

– Miss Willerma est prête.

– Très bien. Faites-la entrer.

Son caporal inclina la tête et quitta le bureau. Le quartier général du FHM, a contrario des studios, n'étaient pas sous terre, mais au-dessus du sol. Ce dernier se situait dans un château d'eau réhabilité de la campagne du Sussex. Cet endroit clos et en hauteur donnait l'illusion à la Présidente d'être quelqu'un d'important. Elle se leva, les mains derrière le dos, prête à affliger un nouveau coup de poing à Andrew Burst.

Tant qu'elle aurait encore un souffle et un semblant de bon sens, personne ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'elle avait prévu depuis de longues années déjà. La porte de son bureau se rouvrit et une adolescente pénétra à l'intérieur. La Présidente l'entendit s'approcher mais ne se retourna pas tout de suite, comme préservant un semblant de suspens qui n'existait nulle part ailleurs que dans sa tête.

– Bien, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, j'imagine, déclara la Présidente du FHM. La phase d'infiltration est presque aboutie et nos soldats occupent déjà leurs positions. À partir de maintenant, il sera impossible pour nous de nous revoir. Alors soyez vigilante à ce que vous faites et surtout à ce que vous dites une fois que vous serez dans les studios. Je sais que vous portez nos intérêts à cœur mais il serait dommageable que vous ruiniez nos efforts en confondant vitesse et précipitation.

– Oui, madame la Présidente.

– Dites-moi, comment ça se passe dans les studios en ce moment ? Vous avez pu voir Harry de près, ces derniers jours. Tu penses pouvoir le rapprocher de nouveau ?

– Pour être honnête, je crois que ça sera très difficile avec mon statut de silhouette. J'ai bien réussi à m'infiltrer à la réunion d'autodéfense à la Tête du Sanglier, mais c'est plus un coup de chance... Occuper le rôle de Marietta Edgecombe n'est pas simple et...

– Je sais bien que ce ne sera pas simple. Mais la survie de Harry dépend du succès de notre mission.

– I-Ils ont vraiment prévu de le tuer à la fin ?

– J'en sais rien, ce sont des rumeurs qui courent mais nous n'y sommes pas encore.

La Présidente dévisagea Willerma, se demandant encore si elle avait fait le bon choix. Personne ne soupçonnerait une figurante présente sur les studios depuis la onzième saison. Et puis, elle avait un alibi en béton en interprétant une des amies proches de Cho Chang. Andrew Burst ne verrait pas le coup venir, c'est sûr.

– Vous ne m'avez pas encore dit comment je devrai annoncer à Harry la vérité.

La Présidente contourna son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir, lui tenant un album violet au sigle doré.

– Elles contiennent les photos de quelques Conventions de la série. Quand Harry verra les acteurs tous ensemble, la foule, les produits dérivés, eh bien, j'espère qu'il comprendra que tu dis vrai. Nous ne pouvons pas intégrer des objets électroniques à cause des portiques de sécurité, mais j'ai bon espoir que ceci passe inaperçu dans ta valise. L'idée, c'est de le lui donner au bon moment.

– Comment est-ce que je saurai que ce moment sera venu ? Je n'aurai aucun contact avec vous et... et comment je ferai pour lui transmettre cet album sans que personne ne me remarque ?

La Présidente sortit un cutter de son tiroir et déchira la tranche de l'album, puis fit de même avec un manuel de « Les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard ». Elle inversa les couvertures.

– C'est aussi simple que ça. Harry n'est encore jamais tombé sur ce livre, tout simplement parce qu'il n'existe pas dans le catalogue officiel. Nous avons choisi le titre en fonction des centres d'intérêt de Harry. Il sera intrigué et voudra sans doute en savoir plus sur son père. Il se dira qu'il pourra trouver des informations à propos de lui à l'intérieur. Et quand il l'ouvrira...

La Présidente eut un petit rire et Willerma saisit l'objet de leur vengeance.

– Ne nous déçois pas, d'accord ?

– Jamais. Je veux que ce crime cesse.

Ooo

Cha et Nyx se baladaient dans le centre commercial de Sinuesa Valley. Les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé de profiter de cette journée du samedi pour faire quelques achats avec les récentes primes touchées grâce au Harry Potter show. Cha léchait joyeusement sa glace en fredonnant une chanson stupide tandis que sa meilleure amie se faisait aborder par des habitants lui demandant des autographes.

– Je ne vais jamais m'y faire, grommela-t-elle tandis qu'elles entraient dans un magasin d'électronique. Ça y'est ils m'ont vu deux trois fois sur leur télé et ils se sentent plus pisser.

– Mademoiselle, intervint un vigile, vous n'avez pas le droit de manger dans notre boutique.

Cha regarda sa glace à peine entamée et désigna Nyx de son pouce.

– Je sais mais ma meilleure amie est très célèbre. Elle travaille pour la Andrew Burst Production, vous voyez.

Le vigile eut un sourire désolé.

– Ah oui, je m'excuse. Passez une bonne journée.

Nyx eut un air partagé entre l'amusement et l'ébahissement tandis que Cha gloussait de plaisir.

– Tu m'excuseras mais j'_adore_ ta nouvelle célébrité. Je veux dire, j'ai tous les bons côtés sans même travailler. C'est trop cool. Tu sais que la dernière fois, le gars du supermarché m'a offert un cageot de poires entier juste parce que je te connaissais. C'est ça en fait la vie. Oh tiens, regarde, il est plutôt sympa cet ordinateur. Il vient juste de sortir en plus.

Nyx s'approcha de l'étal de présentation. Depuis que les huissiers avaient pris le sien à cause des dettes de ses parents, Nyx avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait d'avoir un ordinateur rien qu'à elle. Déjà, elle trouvait ça aberrant que sa mère ait décidé de garder Vector, mais ait fait une croix sur le reste.

À croire que l'elfe de maison cyborg avait une véritable valeur. D'un côté, elle en voulait à ses parents d'être aussi faibles face aux produits dérivés de l'émission, mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait plus en profondeur, Nyx réalisait qu'il était difficile – voire impossible – d'échapper aux tentacules de la série.

Partout où elle se rendait, les gens en parlaient ou y faisaient référence. En mettant de côté sa répulsion pour l'émission, elle avait compris que celle-ci réussissait à enfermer les gens dans une sorte de raisonnement unique. Toutes les personnes qui la dépréciaient devait obligatoirement se sentir anormales, stupides ou extrémistes. Même les acteurs du casting officiel qui s'étaient lancés dans une grève, tel Dawn Manford, ne s'étaient pas exprimés à ce sujet un peu comme s'ils avaient peur...

– Tu n'as qu'à prendre celui-là, conseilla Cha en désignant l'ordinateur portable le plus design et le plus cher du magasin. Il doit dépoter.

– D'accord, dans ce cas, on aura le même.

– Comment ça le même ?

– Bah, je vais t'en acheter un à toi aussi. (Cha ouvrit grand la bouche) Tu te souviens, l'an dernier j'étais pauvre pour ton anniversaire et t'es un peu l'amie la plus géniale de la terre alors un ordinateur, qu'est-ce que c'est en compensation de tout ce que toi tu m'offres.

– Tu veux que je chiale ici, c'est ça ? grogna l'autre en feintant une légère moue. Je suis pas du genre sentimentale, et tu le sais très bien ! C'est fourbe de ta part... Mais comment refuser. J'ai l'impression que la machine me fait du pied, qu'elle me dit « Toi et moi, bébé, ça va être jouissance sur jouissance ».

Nyx se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour trouver un vendeur mais son regard tomba sur son professeur d'Histoire qui était un peu plus loin, aux rayon des claviers.

– Tiens, je ne savais pas que Mr Aaron avait un ordi, prononça Cha plus pour elle-même. Je l'imaginais plutôt avec une machine à écrire, façon old-school. Hey, monsieur Aaron !

– Shht !

Mais c'était trop tard. L'enseignant avait levé la tête et regardait désormais dans leur direction.

– Tu ne sais pas que voir un prof en dehors de l'école c'est le démon ? murmura précipitamment Nyx. C'est comme briser un miroir.

– Ouais, je sais, s'amusa Cha en continuant de dévorer sa glace. Mais moi je l'aime bien ce prof. Et depuis que je suis au lycée, il me manque.

Mr Aaron s'était approché avec un sourire aimable.

– Alors, on est venu aussi faire quelques emplettes.

– Oui, répondit Nyx, affreusement mal à l'aise.

Depuis quelle était devenue figurante, puis silhouette pour la Andrew Burst Production, elle avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. C'était comme si elle était devenue la garce en chef qui palabrait des bonnes paroles et ne faisait qu'un centième de ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter. Mais si Nyx avait seulement eu le choix, si ses parents n'étaient pas si obsédés par le Harry Potter show, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Ça faisait partie de ses certitudes.

– Ecoutez, monsieur Aaron, commença-t-elle. Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, que je ne suis qu'une arriviste et... opportuniste mais ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Du fait que je sois devenue actrice. Je l'ai fait parce que...

– Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Nyx, rassura son professeur. Ça ne me regarde pas ce qui a bien pu te pousser à prendre cette voie. Tu n'as que quatorze ans, et crois-moi qu'en tant qu'historien, je serais mal placé pour faire des jugements de valeur. Rien n'est aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît. Ce n'est pas le camp des méchants contre celui des gentils... C'est bien plus profond que ça et je crois qu'on est d'accord là-dessus.

Nyx hocha de la tête.

– C'est un changement très difficile à assumer, et même si ce n'est pas en adéquation avec ta philosophie de vie, tu es très courageuse de faire tout ça. Je m'étonne même qu'on ne t'ait pas réparti à Gryffondor !

– Ils n'avaient pas envie de soulever des soupçons chez Harry. Apparemment, les acteurs de la maison Gryffondor ne changent pas depuis le début, informa-t-elle.

– Et Kendall ? Il va bien ? Je veux dire, psychologiquement.

– Si vous parlez de son raté au discours de l'élection du président des élèves... débuta Cha. Oh, vous parlez de l'émission. Il a l'air de le prendre bien, comme d'habitude.

– Oui, il a l'air, soupira Mr Aaron. Bon, je vais me dépêcher de rentrer : je dois corriger des copies cet après-midi car je ne serai pas là ensuite. À lundi ! Et Cha continue d'être brillante, s'il te plaît.

– Je ne sais que procrastiner, sir, rétorqua-t-elle en brandissant sa glace qui coula sur le sol impeccable du magasin.

Nyx rattrapa son professeur et dit :

– Mr Aaron, vous croyez que Harry finira par sortir de son cocon ?

– Pas ici, Nyx. Pas ici, chuchota-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Cha était en train de tester l'ordinateur qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir quand un vendeur s'approcha :

– Je peux vous aider ?

– Oui, répondit Cha. Vous me l'emballez dans du beau papier-cadeau et vous écrivez en carte « _Tu es merveilleuse, Cha. Signé Cha _».

Le vendeur papillonna des yeux et répondit :

– Euh très bien.

– Et un autre pour moi, ajouta Nyx à mi-voix.

En sortant du centre commercial, Nyx et Cha attachèrent leurs cartons à leurs bicyclettes qu'elles avaient déposées contre le spot de caddies.

– Tu ne l'as pas trouvé un peu étrange ? finit par demander Nyx en commençant à pédaler jusqu'à la sortie du parking.

– Le vendeur ? Trop, il arrêtait pas de regarder mes seins.

– Je te parle de Mr Aaron.

– Pas plus que d'habitude.

Elles passèrent devant la pharmacie de Mr Bradsprit où Kendall était, comme promis, chargé du réassortiment. Nyx entra à l'intérieur, laissant Cha surveiller les vélos.

– Salut, dit-elle. Je vais prendre du sirop contre la toux. Mon père est tombé malade.

Kendall passa derrière le comptoir et scanna la boîte de médicament tandis que Mr Bradsprit sifflotait l'hymne du Pays de Galles. Mr Bradsprit ressemblait beaucoup à son fils, surtout pour les yeux. Nyx ne l'avait pas vu très souvent car il avait l'air de travailler énormément, mais l'avoir sous le nez lui donnait une bonne idée d'à quoi ressemblerait Kendall d'ici quinze ou vingt ans. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire charmeur et attendit qu'elle lui tende la monnaie.

– Bon, eh bien, euh, à plus tard, déclara-t-elle en rougissant après avoir pris le sac.

– Ouais. Passe une bonne après-midi.

En arrivant chez elle, Nyx regarda Cha déballer son carton avec empressement.

– Au fait, de mercredi à samedi je ne serai pas là.

– Et pourquoi ça ? demanda son amie en levant le nez de sa notice.

– Ca sera le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Tous les élèves doivent être dans les gradins. D'après Sunny, ça ne sera pas trop pénible.

– Sunny c'est pas l'élève qui vous surveille ?

– Oui, c'est elle. Elle est très gentille.

– Tu ne trouves pas ça glauque qu'une fille à peine plus âgée que toi te chaperonne ?

– Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je ne te chaperonne pas. Je te guide vers la voie de la sagesse, rectifia Cha. Sinon, je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

Silence.

– Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ?

– Il faut une raison maintenant pour que tu crèches ici ?

Cha roula des yeux.

– Tu marques un point... En fait, jeudi après-midi, quand tu étais encore au studio, j'ai fait une bourde.

– Quel genre de bourde ? demanda Nyx en encastrant la batterie à son ordinateur portable.

– J'ai, euh, invité Nausikaa chez moi, après les cours. Varro était au travail à Parlm Street et Andy chez ses scouts jusqu'à dix-huit heures, alors... On a commencé à se rapprocher, tu vois. Et là, ça a dérapé, ma mère est arrivé et nous a surprises. Bon, on n'était pas... déshabillées mais ça a suffit pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle m'a piqué une crise effroyable. Puis elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer. Je te jure, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça. Enfin, pas depuis que mon père est parti, en tout cas.

Cha n'évoquait pas souvent l'existence de son père. Il était comme qui dirait rayé de la carte. Même avec du recul, Nyx se demandait comment un homme a priori aussi ''ordinaire'' avait pu en arriver à de tels extrêmes.

– Elle n'a pas supporté le choc, faut croire, marmonna Cha. Alors, je peux rester ?

– Oui, évidemment. J'espère juste que ça finira par vite s'arranger.

A l'heure du dîner, elles descendirent dans le living-room où Vector mettait la table. Depuis ses oreilles s'échappait une piste musicale de la treizième saison du Harry Potter Show. John Sommerhearst battait la mesure avec son doigt, se prenant pour un chef d'orchestre.

– Merci Vector, dit-il d'un ton chantant après avoir tapoté le sommet du crâne de l'elfe.

Patti s'installa à la droite de son mari, Nyx en face et Cha occupa la place restante.

– Vous pouvez le faire taire ? demanda Nyx, agacé, en désignant l'elfe.

Aussitôt, Vector s'immobilisa et recracha le CD qu'il avait avalé en un bruit de magnétoscope.

– Bon appétit, bien sûr, marmonna Cha, ironique.

Mrs Sommerhearst attrapa la télécommande de la télévision. Le présentateur du Harry Potter Show apparut, avec son habituel sourire étincelant, à sa droite, se tenait Arnold Burst, occupant le rôle de Ron Weasley dans la série.

– Tu... Tu veux sans doute qu'on change ? proposa sa mère.

– Non, laisse. Je suis curieuse de l'entendre.

– _Bienvenue, bienvenue_, déclara Mike Flickerman en fixant le moniteur de la caméra alors que les applaudissements pré-enregistrés s'amenuisaient. _Nous voici pour notre quotidienne du grand forum où les questions concernant la série sont posées aux principaux concernés. Aujourd'hui, nous avons la chance exceptionnelle __d'accueillir__ avec nous Arnold Burst, le fils adoptif du producteur et __concepteur de l'émission, qui interprète Ron. Bonsoir, Arnold._

– _Bonsoir Mike_.

– _Alors, j'imagine que nous avons peu de temps devant nous. Quel est ton alibi pour venir jusqu'ici__,__ dans les entrailles du château__, __pour ton interview_ ?

– _Disons que ma nouvelle fonction de préfet me permet plus de flexibilité. Je peux m'absenter le soir et revenir comme si de rien n'était. Et puis, Harry est en retenue donc je pense que j'ai un peu de marge_.

Nyx attrapa la bouteille de ketchup, absorbée par l'interview. Arnold portait sa robe de sorcier, son insigne de préfet brillant sur sa poitrine.

– _N'est-ce pas difficile de vivre au quotidien avec lui _?, interrogea le présentateur. _D'être toujours ''coincé'' dans ton rôle_ ?

– _Si, ça l'est, mais je me suis fait à l'idée. J'ai l'habitude et je pense honnêtement être fait pour le cinéma et toutes ces choses_.

– _Oui, on tombera tous d'accord sur le fait que tu es __exceptionnellement__ doué pour ton âge. Ton rôle est tout aussi crucial que celui de Harry et j'admire ta détermination. Tes improvisations sont toujours subtiles et fidèles à ton personnage. Tu as d'ailleurs été élu le personnage le plus crédible à la Convention Pottermaniac. Convention à laquelle tu n'as __malheureusement__ pas pu assister_.

– _Oui, c'est un des problèmes liés à mon personnage. En tant que meilleur ami de Harry, je ne peux pas m'absenter très souvent sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Je passe tout mon temps libre avec lui, au détriment de mes vrais amis. Je me rattrape toujours avec la Convention d'été, une fois Poudlard terminé_.

La Convention Pottermaniac estivale réunissait tous les acteurs qui, comme Arnold, ne pouvaient pas s'absenter au cours de l'année pour des raisons de crédibilité scénaristique. Il y avait donc les personnages de Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville qui partageaient leur dortoir avec le héros de la série.

– _Est-ce que, justement, le fait d'être isolé du __reste__ du monde ne te rend pas un peu amer ? Tu sacrifies énormément de choses pour tenir ton rôle, non ? Est-ce que ça ne te manque pas les choses que peuvent faire les adolescents ordinaires _?

– _Parfois. Pas tout le temps, en fait. J'aime énormément mon métier et je me suis attaché à une grande partie de mes collègues_.

– _Parlons de ta relation avec Juno, si tu veux bien. Cette année tu as été nommé conjointement préfet avec elle. À ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça laisse présager pour les prochaines saisons _?

– _J'en sais rien_, avoua Arnold._ Vraiment. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec mon père, mais j'imagine qu'il essaie de faire en sorte qu'on se rapproche... J'espère que notre amitié reste palpable pour les __téléspectateurs__._

– _Et ta relation avec Harry ? Comment la définirais-tu _?

– _Je crois que... que je suis un de ceux qui le connait le mieux au monde. C'est un garçon ordinaire. Il n'est pas prétentieux ou cruel alors qu'il aurait pu l'être. C'est vrai que de temps à autre il me tape franchement sur les nerfs, mais j'essaie de me contenir pour ne pas lui exploser à la figure. Je l'apprécie, sans plus. En retour, je sais que pour lui, je suis quelqu'un d'indispensable alors je reste __et je continue de faire semblant. Harry est très attaché au personnage de Ron. Mais voilà, ce n'est qu'un personnage_.

.

.

.

**Note** : Héhé, il se passe plein de choses dans ce chapitre. J'ai adoré l'imaginer, l'écrire et le redécouvrir en relisant la correction. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews, dans le sens où c'est quand même les vacances, etc. Donc je pensais plutôt qu'il y aurait cinq pélerins qui liraient le chapitre et basta. Et en fait, non ! Ça m'a agréablement surprise. Merci encore un million de fois. Pour le fan club officiel de Cha (sisi, il existe), sachez qu'elle apparaîtra beaucoup plus par la suite étant donné qu'on aura une mini-trame avec elle à Sinuesa Valley. Je n'en dirai pas plus mais c'était cool à écrire. Ensuite, je tiens personnelement à remercier mon bêta qui roxx sa maman. Puis je remercie les personnes ayant voté pour le dileme à propos du Muggle Quidditch. Apparement vous êtes plutôt contre parce que vous vous dites que ça ralentirait la trame générale et vous avez envie de voir plus de choses liées à l'univers même. D'autres sont plus curieux et on envie de voir à quoi ressemblerait une compétition de Muggle. Je ne comptais pas faire un chapitre entier dessus (y'a qu'à voir le chapitre portant le titre « La Convention », il n'y a pas que ça dedans), mais simplement un match. À titre personnel, j'adore le Quidditch et c'est une des choses qui me plaît le plus dans Harry Potter donc je ne m'en priverai pas ! J'ai discuté de ce souci à une très chère amie (Lixy) et elle m'a dit que mon avis prévalait sur le reste et que je devais d'abord me faire plaiz, en gros. Donc j'ai trouvé un consensus : il n'y aura pas de match écrit en entier pour le Muggle, mais on aura une rapide présentation de l'univers et de quelques équipes (un truc rapide) MAIS il se passera quelque chose entre. Je n'en dis pas plus. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été claire... En tout cas ça s'annonce famoso.

**Petite précision **sur le dileme précédent : quand je faisais mention des « premiers jours de la série » je parlais de la saison un (c'est-à-dire quand Harry est nourisson), et non pas de la saison onze où il entre à Poudlard ! Pour ceux et celles ayant confondu, veuillez rectifiez vos votes jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour que je puisse ENFIN écrire la suite *soupir de présentatrice TV* (enfin la suite, j'en suis à la rédaction du chapitre 15).

.

.

.

**• **_****__**Par review :**_

Voulez-vous savoir comment Willerma (aka Marietta Edgecombe) a été recrutée par le F.H.M. ?

******TAPEZ 1 :** Pour oui.

******TAPEZ 2 :** Pour non.

**.**

**.**

_**Qui écrira la 300ème reviews ? Mystère et boule de gum. **_

_**Vous me gâtez trop. **_


	12. Vu et imprévu

**Posté le **: 25 Août 2013. _Je déménage la semaine prochaine ! Ça s'annonce EPIC._

* * *

**• ****Rhaelya : **Je trouve ça important de continuer à publier pendant les vacances, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une histoire encore toute neuve. Harry est interpellé par de petits détails et ça va venir progressivement. Le tout c'est de suivre ses progrès.

**• ****PaulineMK :** Roh, merci pour tout ! Je prends un réel plaisir à tout que cela soit dans la trame général ou à faire intéragir les personnages. On n'aura pas encore de passage avec le point de vue de Juno mais, une chose est sûre, son interview est prévue au programme ! Fais-moi savoir ton opinion sur ce chapitre et les suivants si tu en as le temps, surtout.

**• ****Fantasio : **Dis-toi que tu n'es pas la (le ?) seule à devoir relire le cinquième tome. Je suis obligée de m'infliger la relecture de certains passages pour être certaine de coller au ton original, d'une certaine manière. Je commence à bien le connaître maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde trouve Dawn ''terriblement attachant''. J'essaie même pas de le mettre en valeur, en plus. Il doit avoir trop de sex-appeal. Sinon, oui, Arnold est bel et bien l'anagramme de Ronald, mais chut ! C'est un secret. Sinon pour le nom de Nausikaa je n'ai pas cherché à faire une référence à quoi que ce soit.

**• ****Guest : **Merci de tes compliments et ton vote a bien été pris en compte ! J'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre.

**• ****Iilaydiiz : **Je fais ma petite danse de la joie dès que je reçois tes reviews. C'est trop cool. Ouais, Cha is the best. Elle aura son importance par la suite parce que je l'aime autant qu'une tonne de bonbons rien que pour moi (Oui, je sais ça peut être prétentieux d'aimer ses propres personnages mais j'y peux rien u.u). En ce qui concerne Harry, ses doutes s'accentueront au fur et à mesure de l'intrigue même si je ne peux pas trop dévoiler ce que je compte faire... Mystère et boule de gum.

**• ****Mess : **La relation Cha/Nausikaa sera abordée dans ce chapitre. Je n'en dis vraiment pas plus parce que ça doit être découvert et j'aime pas spoiler les gens gratuitement (surtout pas mes lecteurs d'amooooûûr). Sinon je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur la psychologie de Harry. Je crois qu'à sa place, j'aurai mis deux fois plus de temps à remarquer des trucs tout con. Je suis du genre assez étourdie, parfois, hein. Je suis une flèche dans certains domaines mais pas dans tous. Je te fais un gros bisou et à la prochaine !

**• ****Cat240 :** Au bout d'un moment, Dawn était obligé de revenir pour le bien de l'intrigue, mais c'est sûr que si j'avais un crédit illimité de chapitres et de nombres de vies à passer sur cette fic, ça aurait bien pu durer trente ans à ce petit jeu là. Pour ne pas se perdre dans persos ou l'intrigue, je suis obligée de me faire de nombreuses petites fiches et brouillons avec des phases, des mémos etc. Bref, pour l'instant je tiens et j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi. Sinon oui je me suis beaucoup documenté sur le monde de la téléréalité en général. J'ai lu dernièrement un ouvrage de Jost, qui est un sociologue spécialisé dans le domaine. J'ai feuilleté des interviews, comparé des concepts, regarder ce qui plaisait au public en général (j'ai même utilisé ma sœur pour savoir ce qui l'intéressait le plus là-dedans etc.). Je trouve qu'en collant avec la réalité, on peut arriver à un truc de saisissant qui fait suffisament froid dans le dos pour qu'on soit un tantinet attentif à cette histoire. Je suis donc très satisfaite du résultat et de voir qu'autant de personnes soient emballées ! Merci du soutien et à bientôt.

**• ****Lucidflesh :** Pourquoi je rigole comme une hystérique dès qu'on mentionne le nom de Vector ? Le pire dans tout ça c'est que c'est ma création mais j'arrive à réagir comme la dernière des demeurée. Ce truc me fait doucement flipper : même pas en rêve que j'en ai un chez moi (même si ça serait terriblement pratique). J'essaie de soigner tous les personnages dans cette fic, pour qu'ils aient une identité, un passif et des motivations qui leurs sont propres. C'est pas simple mais c'est suffisamment stimulant pour rester accrochée et offrir le meilleur de soi-même. Pour Harry, je ne trouve pas ça fou qu'il n'ait jamais posé de question sur son univers vu qu'il est né dedans et a toujours connu ça. Pour le cours de théâtre, c'est dans ce chapitre !

**• ****Caro :** Je suis super flattée que tu ai décidé de m'écrire une review pour avoir ensuite de si beaux compliments. C'est vrai que je m'applique beaucoup pour offrir une histoire de qualité de bout en bout. Surtout que bon, The Truman Show est un tel chef d'oeuvre que j'avais peur de l'écorcher au passage et ensuite m'attirer les foudres des vrais mordus de cinéma. Mmh, sinon Marietta n'est pas la fille qui s'est faite violer dans son dortoir. La victime a quitté les studios depuis, mais bien essayé ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances (tu auras le droit de me jeter des tomates pourries si ce n'est pas le cas et de prendre un ticket au bureau des réclamations).

**• ****Tourmaline : **Oh, la, la. Ça fait chaud au cœur de lire ça. J'espère que la suite de l'intrigue sera toujours au niveau.

* * *

**Le mot du bêta – Eymeric :** Kalahi ! Les adeptes de « Chair de poule » reconnaîtront peut-être ce mot. C'est un cri de victoire que j'ai poussé en lisant ce chapitre. Parce qu'il est puissaaaaaaaant ! Cette fois encore je suis passé par toute la palette des émotions, et j'ai crié de frustration à la fin. Sinon vous êtes trop géniaux aussi avec vos reviews, j'vous love grave ! La suite de l'histoire promet d'être passionnante, invoquez avec moi le démon de la fanfiction pour booster l'inspiration de notre déesse D Would, même si nous savons qu'elle n'en a pas besoin ;-) Bonne lecture les loulous !

**Musiques (**ahah, des gens ont remarqué que j'en avais pas mise au chapitre précédent, good readers**) : **

**01. **_Path (vol. 2) _– Apocalyptica. **02. **_R U Mine _– Artic Monkey. **03. **_Unpretty _– TLC. **04. **_6 Underground _– Sneaker Pimps. **05. **_Opening Theme (Jurassic Park) _– John Williams. **06. **_When _– Elysian Fields. **07. **_Wonderwall _– Ryan Adams. **08. **_My Kind of Love _– Emili Sande. **09. **_The Story Begins _– Nicholas Hooper. **10. **_The Quidditch Match _– John Williams.

.

.

.

Bonne fin de vacances à tous et excellente lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

**« **Vu et imprévu (1)** »**

(1) Titre d'un chapitre du Tome 5 de la saga « Harry Potter ».

«_ L'imprévu __a__ ses charmes mais il est perfide, et que de désagréables surprises, cruelles même, il recèle souvent_... » Damase Potvin.

.

.

.

Le week-end s'acheva sans que Cha ne retourne chez elle. Heureusement, elle avait laissé suffisamment d'affaires chez Nyx pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver à nouveau confrontée à sa mère.

– Et quand tu devras récupérer des affaires de cours ou autre chose, tu feras comment ?

– Je demanderai à Varro de me les emmener, répondit Cha, la tête appuyée contre le cadrant de la fenêtre. Il fait vraiment moche en ce moment. Ça ne donne vraiment pas envie de sortir.

– Il le faudra bien, dit Nyx en redéposant son bol de céréales sur la table. Le bus ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Mr et Mrs Sommerhearst, tous deux enseignants, étaient partis une demi-heure plus tôt afin de préparer leur classe avant l'arrivée des élèves. Les deux filles en avaient profité pour discuter un peu plus librement autour d'un bon chocolat chaud. Nyx entortilla une de ses mèches bleues autour de son doigt tandis que Vector récupérait la vaisselle sale pour la placer dans son ventre.

Depuis que Nyx avait brûlé les cookies au four, l'elfe de maison faisait semblant de ne pas la voir et maugréait sur son passage des choses comme «_ Meurtrière__ de gâteaux_ » ou «_ Fille ingrate_ ». Nyx s'était demandé si son programme révélait enfin ces premières failles puisque les elfes n'étaient pas censé insulter leur maître ou – plus alarmant encore – si Vector savait parfaitement ce qu'il disait. Mais ce n'était qu'un robot, non ?

– Je pense que tu devrais quand même essayer de parler à ta mère à un moment ou un autre. L'important c'est que Nausikaa et toi c'est un peu officiel, non ? Bon, d'accord ce n'était pas comme ça que vous aviez prévu de faire les choses. Tu l'aimes bien. Elle t'aime bien. Alors tout est cool.

– Oui, admit Cha, le regard perdu. Oui, c'est vrai que c'est mieux maintenant que je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour elle. J'avais un peu peur mais maintenant, je crois que tout ne peux qu'aller en s'arrangeant.

Cha enfila ses tennis et attrapa son sac à dos alors que le bus scolaire les attendait devant la maison. Nyx la ferma à clef et grimpa à l'intérieur. Durant tout le trajet, sa meilleure amie fut silencieuse. Elles se séparèrent à l'entrée de leur établissement respectif. Nyx était prise de flemme aiguë.

Elle aurait préféré rester sous sa couette à ne rien faire. Elle se demanda même, pendant quelques secondes, ce qu'il se produirait si elle séchait les cours. La production la couvrerait-elle ? Sans doute. À la fin de la journée, Nyx trouva Kendall aux portes du collège, apparemment soucieux. Tout à coup, elle se souvint des résultats de l'élection.

– Salut, dit-elle après l'avoir rapidement embrassé. Alors, tu as gagné ?

– Non, j'ai perdu. Mais, ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est Cha. J'ai essayé de la calmer, mais... Quand je me suis approché, c'était encore pire.

– Où est-elle ?

– Viens dessus, ça sera plus rapide, dit-il en désignant son Nimbus 2001.

En temps normal, Nyx aurait eut quelques réticentes à grimper sur cet objet démoniaque, mais ça devait être important. Elle eut brièvement un haut-le-coeur lorsqu'ils atteignirent une hauteur vertigineuse en l'espace d'une poignée de secondes.

Nyx se crispa contre Kendall tandis qu'il fonçait à l'est de Sinuesa, vers le stade. En le survolant légèrement, Nyx entrevit un groupe d'élèves s'étant formé au centre du terrain. Kendall atterrit en douceur et elle courut vers la silhouette qu'elle croyait reconnaître. Cha était debout, le nez en sang.

– Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– On expliquait à ta copine que c'était mal de dire des mensonges, prononça Jenny, membre des cheerleader de sa voix perchée.

Nyx fronça des sourcils. Cha n'était pas du tout du genre à mentir. Et quand bien même elle était en tort, elle ne se voyait pas du tout être de l'avis de ces sales garces.

– Ah oui ? Pourtant, c'est véridique qu'il te faut un mémo pour écrire correctement ton prénom.

Jenny eut un petit rire pincé.

– Oui, mais moi au moins je dors pas avec une gouine. (Elle se tourna vers Kendall) Tu te rends compte, Ken ? Si ça se trouve, tu n'es que sa couverture à mademoiselle arc-en-ciel.

Jenny toucha le bout de ses cheveux par pure provocation et Nyx la gifla en retour tandis que les membres de l'équipe de Muggle Quidditch arrivaient eux aussi dans le stade. Il y eut un mouvement de foule et Nyx, absolument enragée, voulut infliger plusieurs coups de pied à Jenny tandis que Kendall la ceinturait.

– Tu n'es vraiment qu'une pauvre conne ! rugit Nyx.

– Je trouverais ce terme plus approprié en ce qui te concerne. Tu crois bien ces bobards, non ? répondit l'autre en désignant Cha, bouillonnant de rage. Comme si une fille comme Nausikaa s'abaisserait à toucher à un sale laideron comme elle. Charlotte Parker est tellement tarée qu'elle s'invente des romances délirantes avec les filles du vestiaire. Comme si ça suffisait pas de nous reluquer.

– Je ne reluque personne ! se défendit Cha. Et crois-moi que j'ai vu de plus beaux crapauds dans ma vie. Dis leur que je n'invente rien, Nausikaa !

Celle-ci regarda ses amies et hocha de la tête.

– Elle ment. Je ne la connais même pas. Je l'ai juste croisée une fois à la fête de Kendall.

– Sale pute ! hurla Nyx.

– Hey, c'est de ma cousine dont tu parles, se révolta son petit-ami en la repoussant légèrement. Présente-lui tes excuses.

– Et pourquoi ça ? Elle n'a juste pas les couilles d'assumer ce qu'il s'est passé et maintenant elle se planque derrière son petit groupe minable. Je sais très bien que c'est ta cousine. J'ai un cousin moi aussi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le traiter de con quand il le mérite.

Nyx envoya une oeillade assassine à Nausikaa et dit d'une voix forte :

– Viens, Cha. Ce ne sont que des crétines superficielles.

– Tu ne peux pas t'en aller ! s'écria Kendall. Et qui va nous aider pour le Muggle Quidditch ?

Elle s'arrêta une fraction seconde, secoua la tête, et reprit sa marche.

– Nyx ! criait Kendall derrière son dos alors qu'elle contenait des larmes de rage. Nyx, je... je t'en prie !

Quand elles furent éloignées du stade Nyx attrapa le visage de sa meilleure amie entre ses mains.

– C'est rien, assura Cha avec un sourire crispé. Je te jure que c'est rien. Elles se sont juste déchaînées sur ma petite gueule parce que je suis cent fois plus jolies qu'elles toutes réunies.

– J'en parlerai à mon père. Et comme ça, il fera remonter l'alerte jusqu'au proviseur. Tu sais que c'est un crime ce qu'elles ont fait ? C'est un acte homophobe, non ?

– Non, pas du tout, corrigea l'autre. Elles m'ont frappé parce que je me suis énervée et que je les ai insultées. Pas parce que parfois, quand je bois du soda à la cerise, je préfère les filles. Et quand bien même on en parlerait au proviseur, tu crois qu'il ferait quoi, au juste ? (Nyx ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Cha ne lui en laissa pas le temps) Les gens comme elles, les gens comme Kendall ou toi maintenant, eh bien ils sont protégés par la sacro-sainte autorité suprême. Il ne peut_ rien _leur arriver. Où cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, la société est injuste. Il y a les gens tout en haut et puis... et puis les autres tout en bas.

Cha était pratiquement hystérique et s'essuyait nerveusement le nez avec le revers de sa manche.

– Tu comptes tellement pour moi et je ne laisserai personne te marcher sur les pieds. Je...

– Ca va, on n'en parle plus. Retourne sur le terrain avec ton équipe de Muggle super populaire, ton copain canon et tes nouvelles supporters canons dans ta petite vie de privilégiée.

Abasourdie, Nyx la regarda un long moment avant de soupirer :

– D'accord tu es en colère, déçue et blessée. Je vais prendre sur moi et passer l'éponge (Cha se laissa tomber par terre, parmi les mottes de gazon retournées). Il s'est passé quoi avec Nausikaa ?

Nyx jeta un regard en biais à son nez ensanglanté : la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Cha dans cet état, c'est parce que son père l'avait rouée de coups. Nyx n'avait jamais osé demander à sa meilleure amie ce qu'il était devenu après qu'il ait quitté Sinuesa Valley à grands fracas. Son départ avait été accueilli avec grand soulagement et Varro – son grand frère – était revenu de Londres pour s'occuper d'eux.

Quoiqu'on puisse dire de Varro, qui restait un grand flemmard, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à sacrifier son indépendance pour revenir chez sa mère afin de lui filer un coup de main avec les deux derniers. Andy, le benjamin, n'était encore que tout bébé quand Mr Parker avait fini par disparaître dans la nature. Cela devait sans doute lui manquer de ne pas savoir qui c'était et de ne pas pouvoir le contacter. Nyx avait toujours trouvé Andy très adorable. Il avait tendance à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, contrairement à sa sœur. Il donnait envie de le protéger contre tout...

Cette effusion de violence avait l'air de bouleverser Cha bien plus qu'elle ne voulait en laisser paraître. Laisser quelqu'un la frapper la ramenait à d'horribles souvenirs et cela la fragilisait. Cha détestait être dans cet état. Par pudeur, Nyx ne prononça pas un seul mot et attendit patiemment que son amie prenne la parole. Elle s'essuya le bout du nez avec un pan de son tee-shirt, fixant le gravier au sol, la respiration encore haletante. Cha avait fait tout le chemin jusqu'au stade pour parler à Nausikaa, sans doute à l'abris des regards. Et tout le contraire s'était produit.

– C'est pourtant clair, non ? dit-elle en faisant nerveusement claquer le piercing sur sa langue contre son palais. Elle ne s'est pas contentée de me jeter, elle s'est rétractée dès que la nouvelle a tourné que je craquais sur elle. Moi, je pensais qu'elle m'allumait... pas qu'elle voulait assouvir ses envies les volets fermés. Crois-moi qu'après ça, j'aurai du mal à croire en l'être humain. Pour une fois que je m'ouvre aux autres... Tu sais quoi ? La vie serait plus simple si...

– Nyx !

Les deux amies se retournèrent et virent Kendall apparaître dans sa tenue de Muggle Quidditch.

– Je croyais avoir été claire. Je veux que tu nous laisses tranquilles.

Sans se dégonfler, Kendall s'approcha en soupirant et s'accroupit devant Cha. Il lui tendit un peu de glace.

– Quoi qu'on puisse dire, ça fera plus rapidement dégonfler ta joue qu'un coup de baguette magique.

– C'est clair que ça soulage.

– Je dois avouer que c'était sexy de te voir te cogner avec les cheerleaders.

– Ken, gloussa Cha. Petit chenapan, va. Mais j'apprécie le geste : c'est digne d'un véritable gentleman.

Il lui accorda un clin d'oeil.

– Ce garçon est un ange, ça en devient suspect, fit semblant de chuchoter Cha.

– OK, OK, on repart à zéro tous les trois, concéda Nyx. Mais avoue que ta cousine a été une pétasse sur ce coup là.

Kendall leva les yeux au ciel et finit par affirmer :

– Ouais. Je suis terriblement désolé pour toi Cha. Si tu veux je lui en parlerai.

– Merci, Ken. T'es un chic type.

Il balança son Souaffle en l'air et finit par retourner sur le stade. Cha joua un moment avec son sac de glace et dit :

– Est-ce... Est-ce que tu crois que tes parents accepteraient que je reste chez vous même si tu vas travailler au studio tout le restant de la semaine ?

– Tu sais bien qu'ils t'adorent.

– Ils ont bien un elfe de maison, fit-elle remarquer. Ils peuvent bien me garder moi. Quoique, je ne suis pas sûre de leur être plus utile que Vector.

Ooo

Le mercredi matin, le départ pour Nyx dans les studios fut un peu plus émouvant que les autres. Le nez de Cha avait repris une taille à peu près normale et Patti Sommerhearst était plus nerveuse qu'à l'ordinaire.

– Fais bien attention à toi, surtout, hein ?

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Et toi prends soin de ma meilleure amie pour moi.

Elle lâcha les doigts de Cha. Ce serait la première fois, depuis qu'elle travaille pour le Harry Potter show, qu'elle passerait autant de temps dans les studios. Heureusement, il y aurait Kendall pour la soutenir. Ce dernier était assis sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. C'était ses parents qui les accompagnaient jusqu'à King's Cross.

Quand leur quartier ne fut plus visible à travers la vitre arrière, Nyx soupira et ne parla pas beaucoup, y compris dans le trajet en métro. Une fois habillés avec leurs uniformes d'élèves de la maison Serpentard, Kendall et Nyx arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était bruyante et pleine de monde. Kendall n'aimait pas trop travailler cette journée-là à cause du brouhaha quasi permanent. Il s'installa à la gauche de Dawn qui épluchait soigneusement une pomme avant de la couper en morceaux. De temps à autre, il le vit jeter des regard furtifs vers la table Gryffondor. Potter avait repoussé une corbeille de fruits sur le côté afin de pouvoir lire à la va-vite sa dernière leçon d'Enchantements.

À la fin de la journée, il apparut que tous les élèves avaient été contactés ''par Hermione'' pour assister à leur première réunion d'organisation d'auto-défense. Nyx était si nerveuse qu'elle avait failli oublier sa baguette magique dans son sac. Un assistant l'avait reconfigurée pour lui donner accès à davantage de sortilèges que lui avait permis autrefois son statut de figurante. Kendall exerça une simple pression sur son épaule pour l'apaiser et ils entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Pour le bien de la scène, celle-ci s'était transformée ''comme par magie'' en une pièce spacieuse, illuminée par des torches et emplies d'objets liées à la pratique de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Cette fois ci, Nyx et Kendall n'étaient pas les derniers arrivés. Ils s'installèrent sur deux coussins libres entre Terry Boot et Luna Lovegood qui semblait être prise d'un vif intérêt pour les gigantesques bibliothèques murales. On frappa doucement à la porte et un autre groupe d'élèves arriva enfin tandis que Harry n'avait toujours pas fini de saluer tout le monde.

Kendall remarqua de suite qu'il avait l'air _vraiment_ heureux, comme si ça ne pouvait pas être un plus beau moment que de faire de nouvelles rencontres et de faire quelque chose d'illégal. Le jeune acteur se demanda si la production avait l'intention de faire durer cette histoire de groupe secret ou si un élément extérieur viendrait le troubler. Tout le monde finit par se taire, leurs visages levés vers le chef de file.

– Bien, dit Harry, mal à l'aise. Voici l'endroit que nous avons trouvé pour nos réunions et apparemment, il nous convient parfaitement. Et puis, on a tout le matériel nécessaire...

Granger leva la main et prit aussitôt la parole.

– Je pense qu'on devrait élire un chef.

Kendall eut un sourire en coin et prononça d'une voix forte :

– Il va de soit que c'est Potter le chef, non ?

Les autres semblèrent approuver vivement.

– Merci, Zabini.

Pendant un instant, Kendall se demanda à qui il parlait avant de se souvenir de son personnage et de où il était.

– Oui mais je pense qu'il faudrait procéder par un vrai vote, insista la préfète des rouge et or. Ça officialisera ainsi sa fonction et lui confèrera la légitimité nécessaire. Qui veut que Harry soit notre chef ?

Ils levèrent tous la main sans exception et Harry rougit, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel plébiscite. Au bout de quelques minutes délibération, ils choisirent comme nom de groupe l'Armée de Dumbledore, car « c'était ce que le Ministère craignait le plus ». Et justement, Kendall ne trouvait pas ça très judicieux de s'appeler ainsi. Mais soit, ce n'était pas son problème si Harry et ses petits copains se faisaient bêtement prendre. C'est la production qui choisissait ce genre de choses. Ils finirent par tous se lever et se mettre en binôme.

– Je pense que commencer par le sortilège de défense _Expelliarmus_ serait une bonne chose, juste pour voir où vous en êtes. Vous essaierez de désarmer votre partenaire à tour de rôle, d'accord ?

Nyx se plaça juste en face de lui. À côté d'eux, il y avait Cho Chang et son amie (Kendall avait du mal à retenir le nom des autres acteurs et avaient tendance à s'embrouiller). Kendall soupira et regarda les autres un instant avant de prononcer :

– Honneur aux dames.

– _Expelliarmus _!

Kendall ressentit une vibration le long de son bras et sa baguette trembla, sans pour autant bouger.

– Je crois que tu manques d'expérience. _Expelliarmus._

La baguette de Nyx fit un vol plané au-dessus des têtes de leur camarade, et finit par atterrir au-dessus d'une armoire. Kendall la fit revenir avec un sortilège d'attraction. Il la rendit à sa petite-amie avec un sourire victorieux et susurra :

– Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à réviser.

– Oui, c'est ça. Tu verras, je finirai par y arriver.

Au second essai, son sort le heurta de plein fouet mais ne parvient qu'à le faire reculer de deux pas. Finalement, un coup de sifflet retentit et l'agitation finit par retomber.

– Ce n'était pas mal, mais il y a de place pour du progrès, déclara Harry. Je crois que vous devriez changer de partenaires pour ne pas trop vous familiariser avec la magie de quelqu'un en particulier. Bon, on reprend.

Nyx se retrouva avec Arnold tandis que Kendall finissait avec la Serdaigle bougon.

– Salut. Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il en se mettant en position de combat.

– Marietta.

– OK, moi c'est Blaise Zabini.

Une lueur entendue défila dans leurs yeux et ils se lancèrent plusieurs _Expelliarmus _à tour de rôle. Marietta n'était pas particulièrement brillante, mais restait cramponnée à sa baguette dès qu'il tentait de la désarmer. De temps à autre, elle lançait des regards furtifs dans la direction de Harry, ce que ne manqua pas de réaliser Kendall.

– Il t'intéresse ?

Marietta, décontenancée, fit non de la tête. Au second coup de sifflet de Harry, elle retourna échanger quelques sorts avec Cho. Harry, lui, laissa Neville se débrouiller avec ses meilleurs amis tandis qu'il observait les progrès des autres en traversant la salle. Quand il fut à la hauteur de Nyx, il dit :

– Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, mentit-il en rigolant tandis que Kendall semblait traversé d'un léger spasme électrique alors qu'elle lui lançait un nouveau _Expelliarmus._

– Je suis lamentable, geignit Nyx. Mais je finirai par y arriver.

Il fit à nouveau le tour de la pièce, s'arrêtant ici ou là pour donner des conseils. Mais après avoir vu deux fois chacune des équipes, il sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer Cho et son amie plus longtemps.

– Oh non, dit Cho d'un air fébrile lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur. _Expelliarmious_ ! Non, je veux dire _Expellirmus_ ! Désolé, Marietta !

La manche de son amie aux cheveux bouclés venait de prendre feu. Marietta l'éteignit à l'aide de sa propre baguette magique et lança à Harry un regard furieux comme si c'était lui le responsable. Elle les observa tout les deux d'un air aigre et s'éloigna vers Nyx.

– Tu me troubles, je me débrouillais très bien tout à l'heure, continua Cho, piteuse. Je n'y arrive vraiment pas. Je ne sais même pas quel mouvement faire avec ma baguette.

– C'est pourtant simple.

Harry attrapa son poignet et commença à lui montrer le geste.

– Tu es si adroit avec ton poignet, dit Cho. On croirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

Absolument affolé, Harry retira sa main alors que Kendall – ayant lui aussi relevé l'insinuation graveleuse – lui lançait un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amusé. Le Gryffondor fit un bond sur le côté et bafouilla :

– Euh, je vais aller voir Ron.

Il préféra croire que Cho n'avait pas fait exprès de dire une chose pareille et fut bien content d'être sauvé par le gong. Il était déjà neuf heures dix et le couvre feu était dépassé.

– Vous avez fait du bon boulot, dit-il en applaudissant. Je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine réunion, mais il vaut mieux que nous n'ayons pas une date fixe pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

Les autres applaudirent en retour et la première séance d'auto-défense s'acheva. Les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore se dispersèrent. Hermione laissa quelques vêtements pour les elfes de maison dans la Salle sur Demande « au cas où » en soupirant de fierté après les avoir dissimulés sous d'épais grimoires. Harry sortit sa Carte du Maraudeur et s'assura que tout le monde était bien retourné dans sa Salle Commune par petits groupes de deux, trois ou quatre...

Oooo

– … _C'est plutôt curieux_, prononça la voix de Mike Flickerman depuis la télé des Sommerhearst,_ de __voir Harry utiliser cette Carte du Maraudeur. Pourquoi lui avoir offert la possibilité de géolocaliser tous les individus du château alors que vous cherchez justement à lui cacher les choses_ ?

Andrew Burst eut un léger plissement au niveau du front et fixa un moment la caméra avant d'articuler :

– _Nous n'offrons pas à Harry une avancée mais une illusion. C'est un stratagème pour lui faire croire qu'il peut contrôler les choses, et en voir que d'autres ne peuvent pas. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un mirage pour... pour lui faire croire quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons pas nous reposer sur nos acquis et espérer qu'il croira toute sa vie que la magie se limite à ce qu'il apprend à l'école. Un bon show comporte une partie de risques. En lui donnant la Carte du Maraudeur, nous savions à quoi nous nous exposons. Mais dès qu'il utilise, un de nos ordinateurs nous __prévient__ par une alerte qu'il est en train de l'ouvrir. Généralement, les points à cinquante mètres de Harry sont fiables, les autres sont placés de __manière aléatoire__. Ça nous laisse le temps de préparer les rencontres dites fortuites, de planifier les changements de décor si __nécessaire__... D'accord, nous avons un scénario écrit dans les grandes largeurs. Mais le fond de l'intrigue dépend des choix que prend Harry au quotidien, même si nous tentons de les orienter autant que possible. _

– _Qu'est-ce qui relève de ses choix qu'est-ce qui fait partie du scénario ? _demanda le présentateur, tandis que derrière lui, un écran géant retransmettait le trajet de Harry, Hermione et Ron de la Salle sur Demande à leurs dortoirs._ Quand pouvons-nous dire avec certitude que Harry dispose du libre-arbitre _?

– _Nous avons forgé Harry pour qu'il soit honnête, courageux et loyal. Donc, forcément, ses choix sont déjà axés puisque nous avons bâti nous-mêmes, depuis la régie, sa personnalité. Pourtant, Harry se démarque par ses propres, mmh, __soubresauts__ de conscience. Il arrive à nous étonner. De temps à autre, nous avons été __obligés__ de changer le cours des choses parce que Harry l'avait décidé ainsi. Nous ne sommes pas fermés aux changements. En lui laissant une ouverture, c'est ce qui rend cette aventure si humaine et interactive. Par exemple, lors de la treizième saison, Harry n'était pas forcé de sauver Sirius de lui-même. Rien ne l'y obligeait. Quand il l'a fait, nous avons mesuré son degré d'attachement envers son Parrain qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. À la __diffusion de cet épisode, j'ai compris que tout ce que désirait le plus ardemment Harry, c'était une famille qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était_.

Cha, assise en face de Mr Sommerhearst, remua sur sa chaise. En dormant chez Nyx, elle saisit à quel point son amie était ensevelie dans ce monde ''magique''. La télévision était allumée autant que possible pour visionner les aventures de l'apprenti sorcier le plus connu au monde.

– _Donc oui, Harry a un libre-arbitre_, conclut le producteur.

– _Mr Burst, comment expliquez-vous que Harry n'ait toujours pas découvert à ce jour la véritable nature du monde dans lequel il évolue_ ?

– _Chacun de nous accepte la réalité du monde auquel il est confronté. C'est aussi simple que ça_.

– _Et s'il décidait de partir de votre monde_ ? risqua Mike Flickerman. _Le pourrait-il _?

Andrew Burst sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, la main sous le menton et répondit :

– _Il le peut, oui. À partir du moment que cela réponde à autre chose qu'une vague ambition, bien entendu. Il faudrait qu'il soit absolument déterminé à découvrir la vérité. Dans ce cas de figure, peut-être qu'on pensera à lui ouvrir les portes du monde dans lequel nous vivons. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela arrivera un jour. Harry est bien trop attaché à la magie pour y renoncer. Poudlard est le monde tel qu'il devrait être. Idyllique. Parfait_.

– _Mais Harry risque de se sentir un peu à l'étroit au bout d'un moment, non ? Je veux dire, ses études ne dureront que sept ans. Qu'avez-vous prévu pour lui pour la suite ? Quel métier exercera-__t-il ? __Qui__ épousera-t-il _?

– _Je pense que les __téléspectateurs__ trouveront ces réponses en suivant de près l'émission_...

– Si elle existe jusqu'ici, grommela Cha entre ses dents.

– … _Mais, il est certain que Harry grandit à une vitesse folle_.

– _En parlant de croissance, il est vrai que Harry est en pleine adolescence. C'est l'époque des premiers amours, des premières découvertes et sensations. Peut-on dire que Harry a un béguin pour Cho Chang__,__ que nous avons __vue__ tout à l'heure à l'écran _?

Andrew Burst explosa de rire.

– _Nous espérons vraiment __qu'il tombe__ fou amoureux d'elle. En tout cas, la production et les scénaristes font tout pour. C'est elle que nous avons choisi pour Harry parmi un panel d'autres jeunes filles toutes plus dévouées à l'émission les unes que les autres_.

Cha recracha une partie de ses nouilles chinoises dans sa serviette en papier, estomaquée et dégoûtée. Un portrait de l'actrice tournoya en hologramme entre le présentateur et le producteur.

– _Cho était le choix de la raison. Ils ont déjà un solide point commun et nous espérons jouer de ça pour la rapprocher davantage de Harry_.

– _Et si la mayonnaise ne prend pas entre les deux_ ? suggéra Mike Flickerman. _Tout à l'heure nous avons __vu__ Harry fuir à toutes jambes quand Cho a suggéré quelque chose d'un peu osé_...

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

– _Oui, on s'est un peu lâché sur le script. C'était très drôle_.

– _Etait-ce une référence peu camouflée par rapport à ce qu'il s'est produit la nuit dernière ? Je veux dire... aheum, les coups de poignets, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire_.

Andrew Burst semblait pris d'un fou rire. Si Cha ne le savait pas à l'origine de la télé-réalité la plus monstrueuse jamais portée sur terre, elle l'aurait presque trouvé aimable.

– _Mike, nous sommes une émission familiale. Nous ne sommes pas __censés__ parler de ça aux heures de grand public. Mais, c'est vrai que ce qu'il s'est produit hier soir vers une heure et __demie__ du matin était très, mmh, inattendu_.

Cha fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose : Andrew Burst faisait semblant de s'autocensurer en conservant le mystère pour que tout le monde aille voir la rediffusion d'hier soir. La preuve : il ne donnerait pas l'heure et la date exacte des faits s'il ne voulait pas que les téléspectateurs aillent fouiner sur son maudit site ! Mr et Mrs Sommerhearst, eux, semblaient curieusement absorbé par une conversation.

– _Je pense que ce genre d'évènements sont __courants__ dans l'univers de la téléréalité et bien plus __prononcés__ sur d'autres chaînes. La dernière fois nous avons eu votre fils adoptif Arnold sur notre plateau. Il nous faisait __part__ de ses idées sur l'évolution de son personnage. Nous avons une dernière question pour vous__,__ si vous le permettez_.

– _Allez-y_.

– _Est-ce que Ron restera l'ami de Harry à tout jamais _?

– _Ca dépend de nombreux paramètres_, répondit automatiquement Andrew Burst._ Le premier c'est la résistance de Arnold face à la pression de l'émission. Si un jour il voudrait arrêter pour __des__ raisons qui le concerne, nous trouverons une solution pour que Ron disparaisse de la vie de Harry. D'accord, ça lui fera sans doute très mal, mais Arnold – contrairement à Harry – n'est pas lié à cet univers et rien ne l'y retient. Je ne veux pas forcer mon fils à faire quelque chose qui l'ennuierait. Et __il n'y a rien de pire sur un plateau qu'un acteur négligent. Nous en avons fait les frais au cours de la semaine passée_.

– _Vous faites références aux bavures successives de Dylan et Dawn Manford _?

– _Oui, ils m'ont déçu et ont déçu le public en étant si... enfin, en prenant ça à la légère. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dawn soit retourné sur le plateau sans s'être concerté avec son jumeau sur ce qu'il s'y était produit, ou ne soit pas passé par l'équipe de coaching. Je crois que ça révèle quelques __dysfonctionnements__ et je vais y mettre un terme d'ici peu_.

– _Nous vous remercions pour toutes vos réponses_, répondit poliment Mike Flickerman. _Sans plus tarder, un retour au show que vous aimez tous puisque Harry est désormais de retour dans sa Salle Commune. Le direct reprend dans son dortoir où il discute en ce moment même avec ses camarades __de chambrée _!

L'image qui était en haut à droite dévora progressivement tout le reste de l'écran. Harry était en train de fouiller dans sa malle à la recherche d'une nouvelle paire de chaussettes tandis que Neville enfilait son pyjama.

– _C'était super, Harry_, chuchota-t-il._ J'ai vraiment hâte de me rendre __à__ la seconde réunion. _

– _Merci Neville_.

– _Ouais, c'était génial_, appuya Dean. _Dommage que Seamus n'ait pas voulu venir. Je crois qu'il est toujours fâché de ce que tu as dit à propos de sa mère_.

Depuis le cinquième lit du dortoir s'élevait la respiration un peu trop lourde pour paraître naturelle de Seamus. Harry soupira et lança un regard éloquent à Ron qui déposait soigneusement son insigne de préfet sur sa table de chevet.

– _Bonne nuit, les gars_.

– _'Nuit_.

Harry éteignit les lumières du dortoir d'un coup de baguette magique et s'enroula dans sa couverture. Aussitôt, les caméras infrarouge prirent le relai. Cha termina son assiette et laissa Vector la ranger dans son ventre lave-vaisselle avec quelques répugnances.

– Merci pour le repas Mrs Sommerhearst. Je monte en haut. Euh, des devoirs à faire.

– D'accord, Charlotte. Nous on va se coucher tôt, parce que le jeudi est plutôt chargé pour nous. Donc bonne nuit.

– Oui à vous aussi. Dormez bien.

La jeune fille grimpa les escaliers et se rendit dans la chambre de Nyx. Ça lui faisait tout drôle d'habiter chez elle alors que sa meilleure amie était absente. Elle attrapa l'ordinateur portable qu'elle lui avait offert et y brancha ses écouteurs. Cha ouvrit une page et tapa la lettre « H ». Le premier choix de son moteur de recherche fut « Harry Potter Show ».

Elle cliqua dessus et atterrit sur une interface magnifique (Elle se fustigea mentalement d'apprécier la qualité de leur travail, mais elle devait s'avouer que c'était très impressionnant. C'était peut-être même le plus beau site qu'elle n'avait jamais visité). L'onglet « Rediffusion » clignota d'un halo blanc quand elle passa sa souris dessus. Un fond noir estompa tout le reste et un Retourneur de Temps apparut au centre de la page.

– _Entrez la date et l'heure de l'épisode que vous souhaitez revoir_, indiqua une voix de femme dans ses oreilles.

Grâce à un curseur, elle fit pivoter la tranche du Retourneur de Temps jusqu'à hier minuit et demi puis celui-ci se mit à tourbillonner à toute vitesse. Puis, tout à coup, la rediffusion démarra, occupant tout son écran. Harry et les autres garçons du dortoir étaient chacun dans leur lit, apparemment endormis. Cha ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il fallait voir. Elle attendit une minute ou deux, déjà blasée et ennuyée quand tout à coup, une respiration lourde souffla dans ses oreilles.

Cha sursauta, regarda partout autour d'elle avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait ses écouteurs branchés. Elle se focalisa à nouveau sur l'écran et constata que la respiration désormais haletante provenait du lit de Harry. La caméra zooma d'elle-même et Cha jura : elle n'avait rien demandé ! «_ Oh, ah oui_, songea-t-elle avec lassitude, _c'est la rediffusion_ ». Eberluée, elle vit clairement des mouvements sous la couverture de Harry qui se mordait les lèvres.

– Non mais je rêve ! glapit-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Il semblait improbable que la production ait pu sciemment filmer et diffuser les images d'un adolescent découvrant les joies du plaisir solitaire. Cha se prit la tête entre les mains, observant avec incrédulité Harry terminer ses va-et-vient sur un grognement de plaisir étouffé. Elle ferma son ordinateur, se sentant désagréablement complice de ce genre d'immondices. Et si un pervers sexuel tombait dessus ? Ce n'était pas de la pornographie pédophile ça ? Oh non, bien sûr que non vu que Harry appartenait au monde entier. Il dérogeait à la règle ! C'était répugnant. Cha comprit alors pourquoi Nyx était bien plus révoltée que les autres.

En même temps, avec son intelligence, Cha aurait dû penser que ce genre de dérapage devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. Après tout, Harry était un adolescent comme les autres avec ses propres désirs et frustrations. Il entrait dans l'âge où les garçons commençaient à faire ce genre de chose. Peut-être même qu'il avait légèrement du retard là-dessus, mais avec un psychopathe aux trousses, c'était compréhensible qu'il ait eu peu de temps pour lui. Cha eut un rire cynique. Pauvre garçon.

Elle repensa à l'attitude gênée des parents de Nyx et se souvint que ces derniers avaient l'habitude de dormir avec leur ordinateur portable allumé juste à côté de leur lit pour s'endormir ''avec'' Harry. Cha frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Alors ils avaient entendu. Oui, bien sûr qu'ils savaient ! Leur gêne ne mentait pas. Et que feront-ils le jour où Harry, en ayant pris en âge et en expérience, voudra coucher avec sa première copine ? Ils filmeront aussi ? Intégralement ? Quelle genre de fille tordue accepterait de faire ça ? Oh, oui, il doit y en avoir à gogo des détraquées prêtes à tout pour avoir droit à leur heure de gloire sur le petit écran.

Tout tourbillonnait dans la tête de Cha. Ce qui autrefois n'était qu'une vague émission ennuyante pour elle, et addictive pour le restant du monde, devenait le plus gros piège que l'humanité n'ait jamais connu. Les éléments faisaient ordre dans son esprit, elle les mettait en relation et comprit avec puissance ce que Nyx avait voulu lui dire au tout début : « _Nyx vous regarde_ ». Oui, Nyx le regarde. Nyx voit tout, sait tout. Et Cha songea que l'émission serait un peu moins glauque si sa meilleure amie était l'unique spectatrice au monde. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Tout le monde en avait l'autorisation.

Ooo

– J'ai eu l'autorisation ! s'exclama Angelina en courant vers Harry et Ron le lendemain, après le déjeuner. J'ai eu l'autorisation de reconstituer l'équipe de Quidditch !

– Parfait !

– Oui, dit-elle, le visage radieux. Je suis allée voir McGonagall et je crois bien qu'elle a demandé à Dumbledore d'intervenir. En tout cas, Ombage a dû céder. Alors, je veux vous voir tous les deux sur le terrain à sept heures ce soir. Il faut rattraper le temps perdu. On n'est qu'à quelques jours de notre premier match, vous vous rendez compte ?

Elle replongea dans la cohue et Ron eut tout à coup l'allure d'un clown triste, déjà nerveux à la perspective de devoir affronter les Serpentard ce week-end. À l'approche de la date fatidique, l'ambiance à Poudlard était de plus en plus électrique. Le fait que la Coupe de Quidditch n'ait pas eu lieu depuis si longtemps à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne faisait qu'ajouter à la passion et à la fébrilité autour de cette rencontre.

Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle s'intéressaient de très près au résultat du match afin d'établir des diagnostics sur les phases d'attaque de leurs prochains adversaires. Même les professeurs leur donnèrent moins de devoirs cette semaine afin de soulager leurs poulains respectifs.

Harry ne s'en plaignait absolument pas, au contraire. Ça lui permettrait d'avoir l'esprit à peu près tranquille d'ici samedi. Et puis, ils avaient désormais leur option des B.U.S.E qui s'ajoutait au programme officiel. Ron et Harry marchaient en direction du Lac de Poudlard. Leur professeur de théâtre leur avait donné rendez-vous ici.

– Il faut être barge de vouloir faire cours dehors par un temps pareil, nota Ron.

On annonçait beaucoup de vent pour la fin de la semaine et cela inquiéta Harry. Non pas qu'il craignait le froid, mais cela risquait de corser l'affaire pour Ron qui débutait sa carrière en tant que gardien de Quidditch. Ils enfilèrent leurs gants en peau de dragon et traversèrent le parc du château. Un flot d'élèves se dirigeaient vers les serres pour le cours de Botanique.

– À ton avis, qui sera notre professeur ? demanda son meilleur ami en descendant les marches escarpées.

– Quelqu'un du Ministère, répondit Harry d'un air catégorique. Quelqu'un qui aime les pièces ennuyantes à mourir, j'imagine.

Ils continuèrent de progresser puis se figèrent tous deux. En face, se trouvait Gilderoy Lockhart. Ron lui lança un regard alarmé et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin en courant. C'était à cause de la baguette magique défectueuse de Ron que le professeur Lockhart avait perdu la mémoire et s'était ainsi retrouvé en séjour prolongé à Sainte Mangouste.

Mais comme l'accident avait eu lieu au moment où leur enseignant avait tenté de rayer de leur mémoire le moindre souvenir de leur existence, Harry n'eut qu'une compassion limitée quand il s'aperçut que ce dernier semblait très différent de celui qu'il avait connu autrefois. Lockhart avait toujours ses cheveux blonds soyeux ondulant autour de sa tête et ses yeux bleus rieurs, mais son sourire autrefois resplendissant semblait crispé. En s'approchant, Harry lui trouva même un petit air débile qu'il n'avait pas auparavant.

– Ca alors ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Lockhart en enjambant Théodore Nott, assis sur la pelouse humide et qui semblait déjà s'ennuyer ferme. Vous devez être Rupert, sans aucun doute.

– Euh, non, moi c'est Ron, balbutia-t-il, les oreilles rouges.

Lockhart fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il s'approcha à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry, les yeux fous, lui donnant des airs de hibou.

– Et vous je ne vous connais pas.

– Je... m'appelle Harry. Juste Harry, prononça-t-il prudemment.

Apparemment, Lockhart ne se souvenait de rien, ou plutôt, croyait se souvenir de choses qui étaient totalement fausses. Harry regretta immédiatement d'avoir choisi cette option plutôt qu'une autre. Là, le cours de danse semblait déjà un peu plus prometteur.

– Asseyez-vous Rupert et Juste. Nous attendons le reste de vos petits camarades.

Lockhart tourna en rond, se parlant à lui-même, ce qui ne semblait pas alarmer Théodore Nott le moins du monde, fasciné par la beauté de ses ongles.

– Euh, vous allez bien professeur ? risqua Ron, d'un air coupable.

Il s'arrêta net, leva la tête en réalisant progressivement dans quel endroit il se trouvait.

– Je vais très bien, merci. Vous voulez des autographes ? demanda-t-il en sortant de sa poche une plume de paon et des photos jaunies de lui. Vous savez, j'arrive maintenant à attacher les lettres de mon prénom entre elles, s'enorgueillit-il tandis que Marcus Belby s'installait par terre avec un de ses amis. Combien êtes vous ? Trois, dix-sept, cinquante-neuf, quatre-vingt-un ! cria Lockhart d'un air réjoui en faisant semblant de compter une foule imaginaire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette option aurait un tel succès. Vous me flattez. Oh, non, c'est moi qui vous remercie. Non, passez devant... Je... J'insiste !

Alors que Lockhart recommençait à parler tout seul, Harry songea sérieusement à sauter dans le lac glacé la tête la première. En regardant autour de lui, l'apprenti sorcier constata qu'ils n'étaient que huit.

– Il est timbré, déclara inutilement Ron. Il était déjà timbré avant mais là c'est le pompon. Je me demande comment ils ont pu le laisser sortir de Sainte Mangouste... Rien ne va plus dans sa tête, c'est pourtant évident !

– P-Professeur ? demanda Hannah Abbot qui avait déjà sorti sa plume pour prendre des notes. Professeur, est-ce que nous aurons besoin de manuels spéciaux que nous devrons commander ?

– Oh, non, rien de tout cela, répondit-il en sortant de sa rêverie. Nous sommes en cours de théâtre et non pas d'alchimie (Il eut un petit rire suffisant, le regard porté vers les montagnes de Pré-au-Lard). Vous allez déjà vous présenter à tour de rôle. Nous commencerons par vous Rupert. Je sens que nous allons être de très grands amis...

– Euh, bonjour. Je... Je suis Ro-Rupert. Vous me connaissez comme le préfet et le gardien des Gryffondor. Je pense pas trop mal me débrouiller en cours. Et je suis l'avant-dernier de ma fratrie. Ma matière préférée c'est Sortilèges.

– Très bien. Excellent ! Applaudissez la performance de Rupert. Puis-je t'appeler Rue ? Passons à toi, tête de mufle.

Théodore Nott leva lentement les yeux vers Lockhart, l'air de se dire « _Ose encore une fois, et je te couvrirai de tellement de maléfices que ta mère ne te reconnaîtra plus_ », puis prononça :

– Je suis une fougère.

Marcus Belby explosa de rire et Lockhart, comme au paroxysme du plaisir, applaudit bruyamment.

– Ca, j'adore ! C'est décadent, conceptuel. C'est... J'en veux encore. Allez, à toi.

Chacun se présenta à tour de rôle (y compris les élèves imaginaires), puis Lockhart s'exclama :

– Ce qui est important c'est la respiration. C'est par là que passe toute votre énergie. Débloquez votre chakra du souffle qui est retenu par la clef du mensonge. Inspirez et expirez. Voilà, juste comme ça, Juste.

– M-Merci, répondit Harry en lançant un regard terrorisé et compatissant à Ernie.

– Bien, maintenant, nous allons faire l'exercice du flamant rose. On s'étire et on tient sur une jambe. Pas touche le sol, Mufle !

Théodore Nott roula des yeux et s'exécuta.

– Maintenant, je veux que vous éclatiez de rire. Le rire est très important dans le théâtre. Il fait passer d'immenses émotions. Allez, on rit. Ha, ha, ha. Ho, ho, ho.

À contre-coeur, Harry et les autres se mirent à feinter un fou rire collectif hystérique. Des septièmes années qui passaient par là les pointèrent du doigt en se moquant ouvertement.

– Tu crois que c'est trop tard pour changer d'option ? demanda Harry entre deux exclamations.

– Je crois bien, ouais, dit Ron à mi-voix, déçu.

– Imaginez que vous êtes un arbre, reprit Lockhart d'une voix forte. Vous êtes détendu... Vous étendez vos bras... ce sont vos branches... et maintenant... TEMPÊTE ! ON AGITE SES BRANCHES !

Ernie MacMillan agita si vigoureusement ses bras qu'il distribua involontairement une claque à Marcus Belby. À la fin du cours, ils durent faire le poirier et Harry se demanda, la mine sinistre, où les mènerait ces exercices. Qui avait eu l'idée de nommer Lockhart comme professeur ? Sans doute Dumbledore, ce pouvoir lui était encore réservé bien qu'Ombrage soit devenue la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Dans ce cas, Dumbledore méritait son titre de vieux timbré.

– Bon, je pense qu'avant de nous quitter il serait temps de parler des B.U.S.E. (Lockhart mima chacune des lettres par une posture étrange). Comme vous le savez à l'issue de l'année, vous devez présenter un numéro lié à votre discipline optionnelle au cours d'une épreuve d'une heure. Souvent ce sont des notes de groupes. Pour le noble art du théâtre, vous devrez présenter une scène que j'aurais moi-même choisi de vous faire interpréter. J'aurais voulu vous faire jouer _Danse avec les __Trolls_ mais Dumbledore s'est fermement opposé à cette idée car il estimait le scénario discriminant. Donc cette année, il s'agira d'une adaptation d'un conte de Beedle le Barde, plus précisément de _Babbitty Lapina et la Souche qui Gloussait_. Vous la connaissez toute par cœur, j'imagine.

Harry jeta un regard alarmé tout autour de lui.

– Euh, non, pas moi professeur.

– Pas vous, Juste ? Mmh, ça m'étonne de vous. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre n'en aurait jamais entendu parler ?

L'autre garçon de Serdaigle leva la main.

– Oui, vous aussi Petite Plume. Il va de soit. Je vous conseille de lire le conte pour la prochaine séance. Vous le trouverez sans doute à la bibliothèque...

Ils entendirent la cloche sonner au loin. Théodore Nott ne demanda pas son reste et fit aussitôt volte-face vers le château.

– Tu connais le conte de _Babbitty Lapina_, toi ? demanda Harry, tout à coup inquiet à l'idée de ne pas savoir une nouvelle chose sur le monde magique.

– Bien sûr ! s'emporta Ron. Tout le monde ici le connait, enfin, je veux dire les enfants élevés par des sorciers, quoi. Ma mère me le lisait souvent avant de m'endormir.

– Et, de quoi ça parle ?

– Un roi moldu qui voulait faire de la magie et qui délirait. Un peu dans le genre de Lockhart, tu vois. Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce déglingué a encore sa baguette magique.

– Je ne crois pas, devina Harry. On ne remettrait pas un déséquilibré dehors avec de quoi faire du mal à autrui, non ?

– Logiquement on ne tenterait pas de faire entrer un timbré dans une école, alors que la dernière fois qu'il y a mis les pieds il avait tenté d'agresser deux de ses élèves. Ensuite, je te ferai remarquer que les moldus se débrouillent très bien pour se faire du mal entre eux sans l'usage de la magie.

– Tu marques un point.

Le cours de Potions fut particulièrement éreintant. Rogue s'était assuré de les faire transpirer à grosses gouttes derrière leur chaudron et s'était acharné sur Harry, comme à l'ordinaire. Après quoi, il n'eut que très peu d'énergie pour rédiger ses trente-neuf centimètres de parchemin sur la Métamorphose des rongeurs communs.

Malgré le chahut de la Salle Commune, il parvint à faire une sieste dans son fauteuil favori jusqu'à ce que Ron le réveille pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch pour la séance d'entraînement. Hermione leur souhaita bonne chance tout en tricotant des vêtements immondes pour les elfes de maison. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent trempés, leurs pieds glissant sur l'herbe imbibée d'eau. Le ciel avait une couleur gris foncé, orageuse et en approchant des vestiaires, ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

Le moral de l'équipe était au plus bas : même Fred et George semblaient terriblement moroses et restaient dans leur coin, chuchotant tout bas. En enfilant ses genouillères usées, Harry les entendit distinctement parler de berlingot de Fièvre pour échapper à cette séance sous la pluie battante.

– Et ça marche ? demanda Ron en s'approchant, d'un air avide.

– Oui, bien sûr. Ça fait tout de suite monter la température, répondit Fred. Le problème c'est que ça provoque aussi d'énormes furoncles et on n'a pas encore trouvé un moyen de s'en débarrasser. (Il prit le ton de la confidence) Ils se trouvent dans un endroit qu'on ne montre généralement pas en public.

– Et, crois-moi, quand on monte sur un balai, on en a très vite plein le derrière, compléta George avec une grimace.

Angelina entra et fit un petit discours pour galvaniser les membres de l'équipe, mais elle n'obtint qu'une moue et des grognements peu enthousiastes. Avec un bruit de succion, ils pataugèrent jusqu'au centre du terrain dans de la boue de plus en plus épaisse, à cause des rideaux de pluie s'abattant sur la pelouse.

Harry avait toujours adoré le Quidditch, mais voler dans ces conditions était quelque chose qu'il avait en horreur. En décollant, Harry se demanda s'il parviendrait à distinguer le Vif d'Or par un temps pareil. En contre-bas, Ron ne protégeait que le plus petit anneau, les mains cramponnées sur son manche à cause des rafales de vent. Les Poursuiveuses, elles, n'arrivaient pas à bien se voir à cause des nuages épais. Personne n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient bien faire les autres. Angelina les retint encore une heure avant de s'avouer vaincue par les piètres conditions météorologiques.

Ooo

– … _Le fait que la pluie s'abatte avec autant d'insistance depuis plusieurs jours nuit __considérablement__ au match de ce week-end_, déclara Mike Flickerman en un ton posé, avec une pointe de dramatisme. _Celui-ci débutera samedi à onze heures __précises__ sur notre chaîne. N'oubliez pas que cela sera le premier depuis plus __d'un__ an ! Rappelez-vous que la production avait préféré concentrer ses efforts sur l'organisation des tâches pour le __Tournoi__ des Trois Sorciers, si bien qu'ils avaient annulé une saison de Quidditch entière au grand dam de certains fans. Selon un sondage mis en ligne sur le site officiel de l'émission, quatre-vingt-douze __pour-cents__ des __téléspectateurs__ ne se montreront pas indulgents si le match de samedi ne s'avère pas être d'une grande qualité. Énormément de pression pèse sur les épaules des joueurs qui devront assurer un show spectaculaire avec une chorégraphie aérienne parfois millimétrée. Vous avez vu tout à l'heure sur vos écrans l'équipe de Gryffondor tenter de s'entraîner malgré ces trombes d'eau. Nous leur espérons bien du courage pour affronter l'équipe adverse. D'ailleurs, celle-ci est en ce moment même au grand complet sur le plateau ! Nous allons donc __accueillir__ l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard _!

Sept jeunes hommes arrivèrent depuis l'angle de la caméra : Dawn, Kendall et le capitaine de l'équipe dénommé Montague, s'assirent sur un banc devant, tandis que les quatre autres s'installaient sur des chaises hautes derrière.

– _Bienvenue_, répéta le présentateur en distribuant des poignées de mains. _Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Cela va faire longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté, non _?

– _Depuis la Seconde Tâche du __Tournoi__, l'an passé_, dit l'acteur interprétant Goyle d'une voix intelligible.

– _Exactement_, dit le présentateur avec un sourire étincelant. _Alors les garçons, quels sont vos impressions sur ce prochain match ? Est-ce que le vainqueur a déjà été décidé à l'avance_ ?

– _Non, le vainqueur est décidé en fonction des évènements sur le terrain_, répondit Kendall qui était le porte-parole de l'équipe. _Donc Serpentard a toute ses chances de l'emporter_.

– _Nous avons eu la liste officielle des membres de votre équipe à la première semaine de septembre et je dois dire que cela a déclenché des réactions contrastées de la part des __téléspectateurs__. D'abord, parlons d'un sujet qui risque de revenir assez régulièrement : le départ de Marcus Flint, qui a été remplacé par Warrington_ (Un garçon massif, au sourire aimable, leva la main). _Tu vas devoir faire tes preuves samedi parce que les fans t'attendent au tournant. Ils adoraient Marcus_.

– _Je sais_, répondit Warrington avec un léger rire. _Mais je me suis entraîné tout l'été avec des __cascadeurs de sport extrême et je pense pouvoir gérer le match sans trop de problème_.

– _D'ailleurs, __à__ quoi ressemble votre formation de membre de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Comment êtes-vous choisi et quelles sont les qualités nécessaires _?

– _Pour la première saison, les joueurs ont été __recrutés__sur__ la base du volontariat_, répondit aussitôt Kendall. _Mais ensuite, le recrutement __s'est__ peaufiné et la production a été très __exigeante__. D'abord, il ne faut pas avoir le vertige, être assez audacieux et aimer les sensations fortes. Puis, une bonne condition physique est nécessaire. Il faut être d'accord pour faire des sacrifices et continuer de s'entraîner même en dehors du plateau. Je veux dire, des personnages comme Draco Malfoy sont __censés__ avoir passé toute leur enfance sur un balai de course. Ça doit se ressentir. Alors, pour plus de crédibilité on s'entraîne très dur_.

– _Qui est le plus à l'aise sur un balai _? interrogea Mike Flickerman à l'adresse de Dawn qui était resté parfaitement silencieux. _Ton jumeau ou toi _?

– _Dylan reste incontestablement le meilleur Attrapeur. __J'aurais__ aimé l'être, mais je dois rester honnête_, avoua Dawn avec un sourire factice._ Il s'entraîne beaucoup à la maison, parfois avec des amis comme Kendall ou Arnold. Moi je suis plutôt du genre à compter les points_.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

– _Mais, que les fans se rassurent : je ferai de mon mieux samedi et je suis plutôt en bonne forme_.

Derrière eux, l'écran géant retransmis la photo officielle de l'équipe de Quidditch de cette année accompagnée de leur nom et leur poste.

– _Désormais, Crabbe et Goyle remplacent Derrick et Bole en tant que Batteurs. C'était le choix du public qui ont voté dès la fin de l'an dernier pour choisir qui occuperait ce poste. Oh, et __d'ailleurs__, des fans avaient lancé une pétition pour que Théodore Nott puisse devenir Poursuiveur. La production a strictement refusé en stipulant que cela était incompatible avec le caractère et la nature de ce personnage, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi, Dawn_ ?

– _Je pense que Andrew Burst sait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il doit en être_.

– _Un peu anxieux à l'approche du match _?

– _Toujours_, répondit Montague. _Et je me retrouve dans une situation délicate puisque je suis capitaine. Je pense que les deux équipes sont de force égale, mais en tant que Serpentard, on va prendre plaisir à lancer une véritable campagne de __déstabilisation__._

Mike Flickerman eut un petit rire enchanté et déclara :

– _On se retrouve tout de suite après une courte page de publicités _!

Ooo

– Tu as réservé ton lit à l'infirmerie, Weasley ? lança Draco au cours du petit-déjeuner de samedi.

Harry pressa l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour ne pas qu'il se retourne. Draco arborait un sourire narquois et tapota avec sa baguette magique le badge violet qu'il avait épinglé à sa cape. Le ventre de Ron se mit à gargouiller tandis qu'il avait l'air nauséeux.

Toute la journée du vendredi, les Serpentard avaient harcelé les membres de l'équipe des Gryffondor au point de faire éclater en sanglots Alicia qui quittait le cours de Potions. Rogue avait sciemment ignoré les quatorze témoins affirmant avoir vu un Septième année la bousculer dans les escaliers. Draco se mit à imiter Ron laissant tomber la balle en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras tout en arborant un petit air stupide. Les Serpentard se mirent à ricaner bruyamment.

– Laisse tomber, ce n'est qu'un crétin, affirma Hermione tandis que Draco approchait, flanqué de Zabini et Montague.

– Hé, petit pote Potter, on m'a dit que Warrington a juré de te faire tomber de ton balai.

Harry roula des yeux et pivota sur le banc.

– Warrington ne sait pas viser. Je serais plus inquiet s'il visait le joueur d'à côté.

Des éclats de rire, cette fois provenant de la table des rouge et or, montèrent par salves tandis que Draco pâlissait de fureur. Les oreilles de Ron étaient si rouges qu'on aurait dit deux morceaux de poivron.

– C'est ce qu'on va voir, Potter, grommela Draco avant de s'éloigner avec son cortège d'amis et d'admirateurs.

– Quel con, jura Harry, plus remonté que jamais.

L'antipathie qu'il ressentait pour Malfoy était plus vivace que jamais. Au fond de lui, il lui en voulait d'être aussi obtus pour ne pas avoir considéré la main tendue que lui avait offert Harry. Curieusement, il s'était imaginé avoir partagé quelque chose de véridique et d'intense avec Draco.

Leurs échanges l'avaient tant obsédé qu'il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur ses devoirs de la semaine. Heureusement, les professeurs avaient eu la main légère là-dessus au cours des derniers jours. Harry songeait à la fois où il l'avait vu endormi à la bibliothèque, contre son cahier. Quand il dormait, il n'avait plus ce masque hautain et ce sourire goguenard et suffisant. En fait, Harry l'avait presque trouvé agréable à regarder. Ça l'avait tant remué de le constater qu'il en était même venu à l'idée d'avaler une potion d'Oubli. Ensuite, avec ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes, l'impression de ne pas connaître entièrement Malfoy s'était désagréablement accentuée.

Depuis, Harry retournait et décortiquait leur conversation dans sa tête au point que ses rêves ait totalement changé de nature. Il y a quelques jours encore, il rêvait d'une porte noire au bout d'un couloir et désormais, ceux-ci étaient remplis d'images de Draco, endormi sur une table, les cheveux légèrement trempés. Draco le visage plein de larmes. Puis ensuite, la figure de ce dernier semblait plus détendue. Son inconscient s'était mis à songer à ce à quoi ressemblerait le Serpentard en souriant sincèrement...

En fait, ces rêves avaient pris une tournure folle et inattendue. La tension qu'il y avait entre Draco et lui ? était si palpable que Harry avait eu besoin de l'évacuer. Il s'en voulait terriblement de s'être caressé en pensant à ça, et plein d'autres choses dont il n'osait parler à qui que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que Ron dirait s'il lui disait un truc pareil ? « _Tiens tu as oublié ton livre à l'étude. Au fait, la nuit dernière je me suis caressé en pensant à Malfoy. Et c'était pas trop mal_. » Il en mourrait de honte, c'est sûr.

Inconfortable et un peu malheureux, Harry se tortilla sur son banc, observant son meilleur ami à la mine sinistre. La Grande Salle se remplissait rapidement et les conversations étaient plus bruyantes que jamais. Mais Ron semblait être dans une bulle hermétique à la bonne humeur et fixait son bol de porridge avec l'allure d'un condamné à mort.

– Je devais être complètement dingue pour vouloir faire ça. Dingue.

– Ne sois pas idiot. Tu seras merveilleux, rassura Harry. J'en suis sûr, et puis...

– Bonjour, prononça une voix éthérée et rêveuse derrière eux.

Luna Lovegood venait d'apparaître. Plusieurs élèves la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, montrant du doigt l'énorme tête de lion grandeur nature perchée sur son crâne. Harry se demanda comment elle avait réussi à le fabriquer mais se retint de lui poser la question : il avait suffisamment mal à la tête pour se lancer dans une nouvelle conversation épique avec Luna.

– Je suis pour Gryffondor, précisa-t-elle inutilement en désignant son chapeau avec sa baguette magique.

Aussitôt, le lion émit un rugissement phénoménal qui ébranla toute la Grande Salle. Ombrage sursauta si violemment qu'elle faillit renverser sa cruche de jus de citrouille sur sa robe d'un rose fushia.

– Il est bien, non ? Dommage que je n'aie pas eu le temps d'ajouter une vipère qu'il aurait avalé. Bon courage à vous.

Elle s'éloigna en sautillant, semblant ne pas être atteinte plus que ça des hurlements de rire qu'elle provoquait sur son passage.

– On devrait y aller aussi, conseilla Harry.

Dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance était solennelle. Fred avait vérifié trois fois l'état des ses gants et frotta le crâne de son jumeau pour se porter chance. Ils entendaient le martèlement des pas des centaines de spectateurs qui allaient s'assoir au-dessus d'eux, dans les gradins. Harry, comme avant chaque match, sautilla sur place, se sentant nerveux.

Ron, pour sa part, était dans un état bien pire, comme s'il allait vomir d'un moment à un autre. Katie s'étira un peu plus les bras tandis que Alicia se mordait les ongles, plus anxieuse que jamais. Personne n'échangeait le moindre mot, l'atmosphère lourde et pesante. «_ Sans doute qu'ils avaient tous en tête notre dernier entraînement catastrophique sous la pluie_ », pensa Harry.

Mais il ne voulait pas partir sur une mauvaise note : il s'efforça de se remémorer les moments les plus glorieux de leur équipe et de toutes les coupes qu'ils avaient pu remporter. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait sérieusement était l'incapacité de Ron à gérer son stress. Il suffisait qu'il commette une seule petite erreur pour être déstabilisé.

– C'est l'heure, dit Angelina à voix basse en regardant sa montre. Allons-y... et bonne chance.

.

.

.

(Le coup de « Imaginez que vous êtes un arbre. Vous êtes détendu... Vous étendez vos bras... ce sont vos branches... et maintenant... TEMPÊTE ! ON AGITE SES BRANCHES ! » est une idée de_ Dizzie Ramone_ que j'ai emprunté avec son autorisation. C'était tellement drôle que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de le mentionner. Merci ma douce Cat's)

**Note** : Ouais, je sais, ce chapitre est choquant à bien des étages mais (croyez-le ou non), j'ai pris un plaisir monstrueux à l'écrire... Pour ceux qui se le demandent, j'essaie toujours de faire autant de partie sur Sinuesa que sur Poudlard (à titre personnel, j'aime les deux endroits) et il y aura des chapitres intégralement sur la vie au château plus tard. J'en ai déjà prévu deux de ce gabarit. Plus on avancera dans l'intrigue, plus celle-ci se recentrera sur certains personnages. Laissez le temps à la trame de se développer, aux liens de se tisser et peut-être (si je suis sage et que je travaille comme un bon elfe de maison), vous serez servis ! En ce qui me concerne j'ai énormément de choses à régler en ce moment, mais j'essaie de passer du temps à griffonner sur mes brouillons pour cette fic. Je me suis vraiment prise au jeu (faute d'un autre terme). J'aurais voulu vous raconter tout un tas de trucs mais j'ai le cerveau en compote. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est de vous remercier pour votre assiduité, vos reviews, vos ajouts en alert et favoris. C'est toujours un petit truc en plus qui fait que ça motive à continuer sur cette lancée. Cette fois-ci il n'y aura pas de dileme avec tapez 1 ou 2 car j'ai déjà beaucoup de scènes à caser dans les chapitres à venir et je dois cogiter sur un truc important... Mmh, oui ça demande trop d'organisation ce bidule, mine de rien. À la place, je vous propose un petit challenge : écrire la plus longue review possible ! Haha, je déconne (enfin vous pouvez le faire, ça me fera toujours très plaisir mais je veux pas vous tuer. N'est pas D Would qui veut, i u see wat i mean).


	13. Le poing de la colère

**Posté le : **7 Septembre 2013. _Enfin dans mon nouvel appart. Toujours pas ma propre box Internet._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**• ****Caro : **Ouais, c'est vrai que bon... c'est très ''trash'' comme tu dis, mais bon ça fait parti des aléas du show. Dans les téléréalités de base, on les voit bien copuler donc bon. Il fallait s'y attendre, dans un sens. Pour les cours de théâtre, on les verra de temps à autre, mais j'insisterai pas trop puisque ce n'est qu'une option. Je me suis éclatée à imaginer la séance et à l'écrire. N'abusons tout de même pas des bonnes choses. Sinon ouais, Nausikaa a juste énormément la trouille de ce que peut avoir comme conséquence son affection pour Cha. Ce n'est pas la première et dernière flippée. Ça doit être très dur de se situer quand on est adolescent, alors bon... Bise et à la prochaine !

**• ****Mess : **Ouais, Rue était une référence à l'univers Hunger Games. Bien joué ! Les vacances sont terminées, j'écris beaucoup plus lentements (j'en suis à la rédaction du dix-septième chapitre mais ça avance à pas de fourmis). Je vais essayer de conserver de l'avance pour que l'histoire reste toujours autant, mmh, vivante. Pour le reste, merci de tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Croisons les doigts !

**• ****Fantasio : **Je peux comprendre que ça soit un soulagement d'avoir des nouvelles de cette fic aussi régulièrement. Je suis également une fervente lectrice sur le site, du coup je comprends tout à fait la frustration qu'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on suit une histoire. J'essaie d'épargner cette sensation désagréable à mes lecteurs chéris. Je sais, je suis trop bonne. Tous tes compliments étaient juste trop précieux et ça m'a donné le sourire onana. Oui, j'ai fait un clin d'oeil à Rupert Grint dans le chapitre précédent : je m'étais pas mal éclatée, d'ailleurs. Quant à Nyx, pour son caractère elle est typique Gryffondor et c'était quelque chose à laquelle je tenais dès que j'ai voulu brosser sa psychologie. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je la voulais différentes de mes OC ordinaires. Merci à toi de continuer à me lire.

**• ****Choupachoups : **Alors oui je vais continuer d'essayer de répondre à tout le monde (pour cette histoire au moins, même si ça devient très difficile avec la prochaine reprise des cours, mon déménagement et mon absence de connexion internet). J'espère aussi que la suite continuera d'être à la hauteur de ce que s'imagine le lectorat parce que sinon ça me rendrait triste... snif. Je me donne énormément pour que cette fic soit le plus complète possible et aborde des aspects différents à chaque fois, donc c'est agréable de voir que tu y es sensible. Pour les oreilles de Ron comparées à des morceaux de poivrons, c'est juste parce que quand j'écrivais cette phrase j'avais faim donc c'est ressorti (j'écris souvent le soir et je me fais des encats x)'). en ce qui concerne la coloration de Nyx elle a ce qu'on appelle un tie-dye. Tape sur Google et tu trouveras de quoi il s'agit. Passe une bonne semaine, D.

**• ****Iilaydiiz : **Oh, yeah, du booty-shake. J'aime ça. Bon, en ce qui concerne cette... urg ! (censuré)... de Cho, on est bien d'accord : ce n'est qu'une sale profiteuse juste attirée par la célébrité. Si je pouvais la passer au hachoir pour en faire du salami, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps. Mais dans un sens, je trouvais que y'avait du potentiel avec l'intrigue avec Cho dans le T5 donc je l'ai pris. Je ne regrette pas du tout parce que ça fait un parallèle entre ce que la production a planifié et les désirs de Harry qui, eux, sont incontrôlables. Sinon ouais, Cha est gorgeous. À une voyelle près, on passe à Cho la putasse. Comme quoi, le monde est renversant. (Je viens de remarquer ce fait troublant en rédigeant cette review : je me sens foutrée).

**• ****Hawkins :** Tu as envoyé ta review pile au moment où je m'étais décidée de profiter de cette calme fin de soirée pour poster (je suis rentrée chez mes parents pour le week-end, loulz). Je peux comprendre que le format virtuel ne soit pas trop pratique pour certaines personnes mais bon, quand il s'agit de fic on ne peut pas faire de mille façon différente vu que, de base, c'est un travail de fans. En tout cas, je suis super flattée que mes efforts se remarquent sur cette histoire puisque je me donne d'un bout à l'autre pour que cela soit intéressant, vivant et toujours plein de rebondissements. J'ai prévu tout plein de trucs pour la suite mais je me tais là-dessus. À très vite !

* * *

**Le mot du bêta – Eymeric : **Coucou les gens ! Nous revoilà enfin, avec un chapitre un peu différent cette fois. J'ai eu des moments WTF en le corrigeant, et des moments de profonde compassion envers les personnages aussi, bref, encore et toujours une réussite pour notre déesse. Que voulez-vous, j'aime ça, et j'en redemande, même quand elle me torture. J'imagine que pour vous, c'est pareil. Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui prennent la peine de poster une petite phrase pour moi, je vous love. Bonne lecture les loulous, et à très vite !

**Musiques : 01. **_Uprising _– Muse. **02. **_What I Want _– Daughtry feat Slash.** 03. **_My Body is a Cage _– Peter Gabriel. **04. **_Frozen _– Madonna. **05. **_Human _– Civil Twilight.** 06. **_All Goods Things _– Nelly Furtado. **07. **_Zombie _– The Cranberries. **08. **_Serial Killer – _Lana Del Rey.** 09. **_Save Yourself _– The Colours.** 10. **_I Kissed a Girl _– Katy Perry.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII **

« Le poing de la colère »

« _Si la cage rend l'animal fou, que ne ferait-elle pas à l'homme _? » Pierre Léger.

« _Un joli nom fait oublier toutes les horreurs du monde _» Assasin's Creed III.

.

.

.

L'équipe se leva, le balai sur l'épaule, et la boule au ventre. Dehors, la tempête semblait s'être définitivement éloignée, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un ciel d'un blanc opaque et lumineux. Tout autour du terrain, les supporters semblaient déchaînés. Mrs Bibine les attendait, le Souafle sous le bras, au centre de la pelouse verglacée par le froid d'octobre.

– Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main, ordonna-t-elle en scrutant de ses yeux perçant Angelina et Montague.

Ce dernier essaya d'écraser les doigts de sa rivale dans son poing mais la Gryffondor resta parfaitement impassible et enfourcha ensuite sa Bombe Bleue, modèle sorti lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Les joueurs se lancèrent des regards goguenards tandis que la rumeur d'une chanson s'élevait depuis les gradins.

Avec un sourire ironique, Malfoy tapota le badge épinglé à sa cape puis attrapa son Nimbus 2001. Mrs Bibine porta son sifflet à ses lèvres et souffla. Toutes les balles furent lâchées en même temps tandis que Harry s'envolait en chandelle. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Ron filer vers les buts tandis que les Poursuiveurs se lançaient une bataille sans merci pour le Souafle.

– _Et c'est la magnifique Johnson qui finit par avoir la balle, quelle joueuse et fille extraordinaire. Ça fait des années que je le lui répète et elle refuse toujours de sortir avec moi. Enfin bon, soyons sérieux : je dois être le garçon le plus séduisant de l'éco_-...

– _MR JORDAN _! aboya McGonagall dans le micro. _CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR LE MATCH _!

– _C'était pour rire, professeur. Alors Angelina évite Warrington et la défense de Montague. Zabini contre... Zabini récupère le Souafle et le passe à Montague. Je dois admettre qu'il a de la technique. Katie arrive depuis l'aile gauche. Elle tente de contrer avec la superbe figure de la sirène mais Montague pare son attaque et double. Il s'avance vers les buts des Gryffondor. Mais heureusement qu'Alicia feinte et prend le Souafle d'extrême justesse. Les __spectateurs__ sont ravis. Ils chantent pour Gryffondor ! Ecoutez-les_.

Lee s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes et Harry sut immédiatement que c'était une grossière erreur. La chanson provenait des gradins des Serpentard. Pansy Parkinson menait le choeur à la baguette, dos au terrain.

_Weasley est un grand maladroit_

_Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

_Voilà pourquoi les Serpentard chantent avec joie_

_Weasley est notre roi !_

La tête blonde de Malfoy étincelait à la clarté du soleil. Il semblait conquis et Harry voulut le bousculer, peu importe les conséquences. Bouillonnant de rage, il s'approcha de lui et cria de toutes ses forces :

– Dis-leur d'arrêter ça !

– Oh, je vois qu'elle te plaît ma chanson, Potter. On voulait écrire d'autres couplets. Mais on n'a pas eu le temps de trouver de rimes avec « truie », « erreur de la nature » et « mocheté ». On aurait bien voulu parler de la mère de Weasley, tu vois.

À ce moment précis, le match n'avait plus aucune importance. Harry s'approcha à toute vitesse et faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il attrapa Malfoy par le col de son pull-over et grogna :

– Avise-toi encore une seule fois de l'insulter et je t'arrache les dents une à une.

– Oh, oh, mon petit pote Potter. Calme-toi, ou sinon...

Mais Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Mrs Bibine vola vers eux en sifflant. Elle brandit un carton jaune et attrapa son calepin.

– Je m'étonne que vous fassiez une telle faute, Mr Potter. Si je vous surprends encore une seule fois à essayer d'intimider un autre joueur, ce sera sur le banc pour une pénalité de trente minutes.

Harry envoya un regard furieux à Malfoy qui lissait tranquillement les plis de sa cape émeraude. Cette dernière voleta autour de ses épaules alors qu'il commençait à chercher la minuscule balle dorée de l'autre côté du terrain.

– _Angelina parcourt le restant du stade avec une facilité désarçonnante. Il ne reste plus que le gardien face à elle. Elle tire... Oh non ! Bletchey vient de bloquer la balle. Ce dernier la renvoie à Warrington qui semble plus décidé que jamais à marquer un but_...

En contre-bas, les supporters des Serpentard ne manquaient pas d'énergie. Ils hurlaient la chanson de Malfoy. Harry pria les dieux de lui accorder un semblant de patience et de sang froid pour supporter ce genre de campagne de déstabilisation. Pourquoi personne ne leur interdisait de chanter ? C'était de la pure diffamation !

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_

_Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera_

_Weasley est notre roi ! _

– _Montague s'approche __dangereusement__ des anneaux Gryffondor. Il est hors de portée des cognards et fonce vers Ron. Voici donc le premier test pour le nouveau gardien, en espérant qu'il ait hérité du talent de ses frères. Vas-y, Ron_.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher : il se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait son meilleur ami qui semblait figé devant l'anneau central. Les tribunes Serpentard explosèrent de joie en voyant Ron essayer d'attraper la balle en manquant de tomber de son balai. Ce dernier se cramponnait à son manche qui trottinait joyeusement un peu partout et Warrington en profita pour marquer un second but. Katie arriva au plus vite pour secourir Ron et le remettre sur son balai.

– _Bon, eh bien je crois que ça fait quarante à zéro_, prononça la voix magiquement amplifiée de Lee. _Ce n'est pas trop grave. Gryffondor a connu pire, n'est-ce pas_ ?

Mais son ton trahissait son inquiétude. Même Fred et George n'avaient pas éclaté de rire en voyant leur cadet en difficulté.

– Harry ! cria Angelina à quelques mètres de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Attrapes ce foutu Vif d'Or !

Il se secoua la tête et reprit sa recherche tout autour du terrain. Désagréablement, et se retenant de jeter des regards dans la direction de Ron, il écouta le score des Serpentard s'envoler à une vitesse prodigieuse tandis que les Gryffondor peinaient à combler l'écart. Zabini avait déjà marqué trois fois quand Harry aperçut enfin un éclat doré.

En s'approchant, il se rendit compte que ce n'était que le reflet de la montre de Montague et repartit dans une autre direction. Harry entendit le lion ridicule de Luna pousser un rugissement tel que le chant des Serpentard fut pendant quelques secondes étouffé. Harry venait enfin de le voir : là, le Vif d'Or voletait paresseusement au-dessus de la loge des professeurs, à côté de Ombrage qui semblait se délecter des tribulations de sa maison.

Il plongea aussitôt et Malfoy surgit à sa gauche en à peine quelques secondes. Le Vif d'Or, se sentant pris en chasse, commença à foncer en faisait un fabuleux virage en épingle. Draco tendit le bras gauche pour l'attraper et Harry lui envoya un sourire victorieux. « – _De quelle main tu attrapes le Vif d'Or _? avait-il demandé. », « – _T'es tombé sur la tête de bon matin ou_... », « – _REPONDS _! » , « –_ J'attrape le Vif comme je peux. Dans le feu de l'action c'est un peu difficile de savoir ce genre de choses._ », « – _Alors pourquoi je sais que tu attrapes toujours le Vif de la main droite et que là, dans la Grande Salle tu t'es __servi__ avec la main gauche_ ? »...

Le temps que Malfoy s'aperçoive de son erreur, il était trop tard : les doigts de Harry se refermèrent sur la minuscule balle dorée qui se débattait. Il remonta en piqué, le poing levé tandis que la foule rouge et or se déchaînait dans les gradins. Ils étaient sauvés.

Les buts encaissés par Ron n'avaient plus aucune importance puisqu'ils avaient gagné. Harry le chercha des yeux et le vit atterrir lamentablement aux pieds des anneaux pour s'éloigner vers le château. Il aurait voulu le rattraper mais Alicia le serrait déjà dans ses bras. Tous ces rires, ses amis autour de lui à le féliciter. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que dans ces moments-là. Son cœur s'enfla de fierté et il rit alors que Fred lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ils atterrirent sur la pelouse en explosant de joie mais celle-ci derniers s'évanouit quand la voix traînante de Malfoy s'éleva.

– Tu as réussi à sauver la peau de Weasley, cette fois-ci, hein ? Je n'ai jamais vu un gardien aussi mauvais.

– Typique du mauvais joueur, déclara Angelina. Allez, tous aux vestiaires pour fêter ça.

– Mais toi, tu aimes bien les Weasley, Potter, continua Malfoy d'une voix plus forte. Tu passes même tes vacances avec eux, je crois ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter leur odeur insupportable. Enfin, j'imagine que quand on a été élevé par des Moldus, même le taudis des Weasley est enveloppé du parfum le plus exquis... ou peut-être, que cette infâme odeur de porcherie te rappelle celle de ta mère.

C'était le mot de trop. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry avait franchi la distance les séparant et bondit sur Malfoy pour lui asséner un magistral coup de poing. Il le frappa de toutes ses forces et à plusieurs reprises tandis que des gens criaient tout autour d'eux. Harry fut ceinturé par quelqu'un et reconnut brièvement Zabini. Il lui envoya un coup de coude au visage et retourna à califourchon sur Malfoy afin de continuer à lui faire mal.

Plus rien d'autre n'importait. Juste faire le plus de mal possible, le voir saigner, hurler de douleur, l'anéantir. Il le frappa au ventre, puis au visage alors que son poing égratigné contenait toujours le Vif d'Or aux ailes froissées. La figure de Malfoy n'était plus qu'un magma de sang ruisselant sur ses mains. Sur la sienne était étalée la phrase « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » et Harry fut prit d'un violent soubresaut, quelque chose en lui – qu'il ne reconnaissait pas – l'animait. Il tremblait d'une colère monstrueuse et se surprit à vouloir en terminer là, que Malfoy disparaisse. Le voir mort lui ferait sans doute du bien.

– Ta mère, suffoqua Malfoy en recrachant une quantité prodigieuse de sang.

– TAIS-TOI !

– Ta mère est... encore...

Harry le cogna de plus belle.

– … _vivante_.

Il s'apprêtait à fracasser encore son poing contre sa mâchoire mais s'arrêta de justesse, le regard fou. Les yeux de Malfoy, hagards, ne mentaient pas. Il n'avait pas prononcé le dernier mot, mais simplement articulé. Harry avait bien vu le mot ''vivante'' mourir sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait très bien distingué. Ce fut seulement lorsque quelqu'un s'écria « _Impedimenta _» qu'il se retrouva projeté à terre sous la puissance du sortilège.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? vociféra McGonagall. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement ! Vous vous montrez en spectacle devant tous vos camarades ! Se battre ainsi...

– Malfoy n'avait qu'à se défendre ! rétorqua-t-il.

La réalité le frappa de plein fouet : Malfoy n'avait strictement rien fait pour répliquer. Il s'était simplement laissé faire et ça, c'était plus qu'anormal. Il n'entendait plus la voix de l'enseignante de Métamorphose qui l'empoigna et le conduisit jusque dans le château.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Draco qu'on relevait du sol. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry fut plus chamboulé qu'il ne s'y était attendu. La phrase : «_ Ta mère est vivante_ » tournait en boucle dans sa tête alors que McGonagall marchait en des enjambées furieuses jusqu'à son bureau.

– J'exige des explications ! s'écria-t-elle en le faisant brusquement entrer.

– Malfoy m'a... provoqué.

– Provoqué ? Bien sûr qu'il a été tenté de vous provoquer. Gryffondor vient de l'emporter et tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire, ce n'est que de ternir notre victoire...

La porte se rouvrit et Rogue apparut. Un nœud douloureux se forma dans son estomac. Rogue était le directeur de Malfoy, il voudrait sans doute s'assurer que sa punition serait à la hauteur de ses méfaits. Il referma le battant d'un mouvement sec et étudia Harry après avoir reniflé dédaigneusement.

– J'ignorais que la maison Gryffondor regroupait autant de racailles.

Harry serra les poings.

– J'ai croisé dans les couloirs Dolores Ombrage. Elle voulait attribuer une nouvelle retenue à Potter mais je crois bien que cette tête de mule n'apprend rien avec notre Grande Inquisitrice. Si vous permettez, Minerva, je crois que c'est à moi que revient l'autorité d'attribuer un châtiment à votre élève. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai bien peur que ce que vous prépariez à Potter ne soit qu'une punition trop douce pour un esprit aussi sauvage. Des points en moins ? Potter n'en a rien à faire vu la quantité astronomique qu'il perd simplement en cours de Potion. Des heures de retenue seront tout aussi inefficaces. Nous l'avons vu. Le priver de ce qu'il apprécie également, apparemment. Alors, pourquoi pas tenter quelque chose d'un peu plus... mmh, novateur.

– Faites-en ce que vous voulez. Hors de ma vue.

Rogue empoigna le bras de Harry et le traîna jusque dans les cachots. Quelques Serpentard chuchotèrent sur son passage tout en s'éloignant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête féroce. Rogue l'emmena au bout d'un couloir où il n'était jamais allé auparavant. Il ouvrit une pièce qui ressemblait à une boîte en acier et le fit entrer à l'intérieur.

– Vous voici en consigne, Mr Potter. Vous resterez ici tant que vous ne serez pas décidé à présenter vos excuses à Mr Malfoy ou envers l'école. Vos enseignants se sentent concernés par votre évolution et c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vous faire subir une punition exemplaire, avec l'appui de Dumbledore, bien sûr.

– Dumbledore veut me punir pour ce que j'ai fait ? balbutia Harry. Il m'a vu ? Il était sur le terrain ?

– Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

– Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver, ensuite ? Est-ce que je serai renvoyé ?

– Je ne crois pas.

Rogue ferma brutalement la porte et tout devint noir autour de lui. Il respira lourdement et tâtonna les parois. Elles étaient toutes faites du même métal froid et lisse. Il y avait au-dessus de sa tête un très fin maillage faisant passer l'air. Affolé, Harry regarda partout autour de lui et sentit la panique l'envahir.

– PROFESSEUR ! cria-t-il. PROFESSEUR, LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !

Il tambourina contre la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il infligea des coups de pied jusqu'à tomber à genoux d'épuisement. Il ouvrit la main pour taper contre le mur et le Vif d'Or s'envola tout autour, se cognant contre les parois. Le bruit rendit absolument dingue Harry. Les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles il hurla :

– PROFESSEUR ROGUE. OUVREZ !

Sa respiration fut plus précipitée, incontrôlée. Il ne pouvait rien voir. Harry sentait simplement de grosses gouttes de sueur couler le long de ses tempes. Il s'essuya le visage et se gratta nerveusement la peau jusqu'à se faire mal. Harry se cala contre un recoin de la boîte, affolé.

– Professeur, Rogue, dit-il d'une voix brisée à force de crier. Revenez...

Le Vif d'Or, tout aussi désorienté que lui, continuait de frapper contre les murs de métal, chaque impact résonnant en un _gong!_ désagréable qui donnait des frissons à Harry. Il avait tout à coup peur de manquer d'air. Nerveusement, il commença à ôter sa cape puis son pull. Ce fut une très mauvaise idée car il grelottait de froid. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine et Harry eut aussi envie de l'arracher à mains nues pour que cela cesse enfin. Mais ses mains tremblaient bien trop. Il eut un subit haut-le-coeur et tapa violemment contre les parois en espérant qu'elles se brisent d'elles-mêmes.

– Je ne veux pas rester enfermé, balbutia Harry. Laissez-moi sortir. Je vous en prie ! Professeur Rogue... Je... Je ne me sens pas bien. JE NE ME SENS PAS BIEN.

– Il ne va rien vous arriver ici. Vous êtes en sécurité. Calmez-vous.

– JE NE ME SENS PAS BIEN !

Harry pleurait presque et s'arrachait les cheveux par poignées. L'idée simple d'être enfermé dans un endroit si étroit et sans lumière avait fait ressortir des peurs depuis longtemps enfouies. Il se souvint alors très nettement de son placard à balais sous l'escalier du 4, Privet Drive, de ses journées entières passées à l'intérieur sans le moindre filet de lumière, de la privation de nourriture, de la fatigue, de l'impression de ne jamais plus pouvoir en sortir.

Être enfermé l'avait ramené précisément à cette époque. Harry n'avait pas peur de son placard quand il était petit. Il s'y était même habitué. Mais y revenir malgré lui avait fait ressurgir de très vieux démons qu'il pensait avoir dompté. En quelques minutes à peine, c'était devenu effroyable et insupportable. Harry était certain qu'il pourrait mourir de panique dans cette cage.

– Je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il. Je suis désolé. Faites-moi sortir, professeur. Je vous en supplie...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure tandis que ses yeux dilatés par l'effroi tentaient de s'accrocher à un semblant de lumière. Mais il n'y avait rien. Juste le métal froid contre sa peau. Harry appuya ses paumes contre ses oreilles alors que le Vif d'Or continuait son numéro.

– Vous allez donc présenter vos excuses ?

– O-Oui.

– Très bien. J'ouvre. Reculez.

Le verrou s'actionna et la lumière pénétra dans la cage. En croisant rapidement le regard de Rogue, il sut immédiatement qu'il était dans un état absolument épouvantable. Harry sortit de la cage d'acier précipitamment, laissant derrière lui sa cape et son pull. Il tremblait en pleurant, le regard rivé vers le sol. Il ne voulait pas offrir à Rogue la satisfaction de voir ses larmes.

– Vous retournerez ici à chaque fois que ce genre d'évènements se reproduiront, est-ce bien compris ?

Harry se mit à amèrement regretter la mutilation que lui faisait subir Ombrage. Il hocha douloureusement de la tête.

– Vous pouvez rejoindre votre Salle Commune. Je crois que vos camarades vous attendent pour fêter cette victoire étincelante.

Harry avança rapidement jusqu'à la porte, laissant ses affaires derrière lui. Il croisa les bras pour se protéger du froid d'automne, son débardeur gris lui collant à la peau. Quand il fut certain d'être suffisamment éloigné des cachots, il se mit à courir jusqu'au septième étage et arriva à la Tour Gryffondor. À l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein et Fred et George, debouts sur une table, chantaient une chanson paillarde en brandissant des bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre. Angelina s'avança vers lui, la mine réjouie et Harry eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

– Je voulais juste, euh, te remercier.

Harry marcha à reculons jusqu'aux escaliers menant à son dortoir et claqua la porte de la salle de bain contre laquelle il s'assit. De l'autre côté, il entendit clairement Seamus dire :

– Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Harry entoura ses genoux de ses bras, la respiration toujours aussi haletante. Il s'essuya le nez et pleura silencieusement. Il se détestait d'avoir eu une réaction aussi extrême en face de Rogue. Jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'il avait une peur aussi intense de l'enfermement. Le dégoût était telle qu'il en vomit dans les toilettes. Il était brûlant.

– Harry ?

C'était la voix de Ron.

– Harry, je... je suis venu voir comment ça allait. Ouvre-moi la porte.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de tirer la chasse d'eau.

– Tout ça c'est de ma faute, poursuivit son meilleur ami. Si je n'avais pas été si mauvais au Quidditch, Malfoy n'aurait eu aucune raison de te provoquer...

Harry serra les jointures de son poing.

– … Ne lui laisse pas le plaisir de gâcher notre fête. Il t'a déjà fait punir par Rogue.

Incrédule, Harry se releva lentement et déverrouilla la porte.

– C-Comment tu sais que c'est Rogue qui m'a puni ?

Pendant de longues secondes, Ron parut alarmé.

– J'ai quitté le terrain avec McGonagall, affirma-t-il. Comment tu sais que j'étais avec Rogue ?

– Eh bien parce que je vous ai vus.

– C'est impossible. Tu étais déjà parti. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ça.

Harry le regarda étrangement et attrapa un pull dans sa malle ainsi que sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

– Où tu vas ?

– J'en sais rien. Mais loin d'ici.

Il l'enfila et Ron continua à parler dans le vide tandis qu'il était déjà parti. Harry marcha sans faire attention à la destination, déambulant dans les couloirs sans que quiconque ne fasse attention à lui. En passant devant l'infirmerie, il vit Nyx supporter Zabini qui avait un pansement à l'oeil et un morceau de coton enfoncé dans la narine.

– Tu crois que ça va aller ? dit-elle.

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi...

Harry s'en voulut d'avoir été la cause de tout ça.

– … Tu verras, ça finira par passer.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux et Harry reprit sa marche et traversa le parc de Poudlard où les derniers supporters revenaient du stade. Il aurait voulu disparaître, ne plus exister, et qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille à tout jamais. Le lac de Poudlard était calme, lisse et des milliers de cristaux argentés scintillaient à la surface.

À la vue de son air triste et accablé, on n'aurait pas du tout pensé qu'il venait de gagner le match de Quidditch. Cela semblait incroyable qu'il y avait encore quelques heures seulement, il était sur le terrain à supporter les quolibets des Serpentard. Peut-être ce que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il se réveillerait d'un moment à l'autre en sursaut et constaterait que la journée n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

Harry resta là un très long moment, toujours sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Le soleil s'enfonça à la surface de l'eau pour être remplacé par la nuit. Harry commença à claquer des dents, mais se dit qu'il méritait de souffrir un peu : il avait déçu son équipe, McGonagall, sa maison toute entière et les rares personnes qui croyaient encore en lui.

– Belle nuit pour une balade au clair de lune, déclara une voix à sa droite.

Albus Dumbledore, dans une robe bleu roi, se tenait là, aux abords du lac. Harry n'était pas certain qu'il lui parlait. Après tout, il était invisible. Mais Dumbledore connaissait sans doute mieux que quiconque les propriétés et les secrets de cette cape.

– Est-ce que tu m'autorises à rester ici avec toi, Harry ?

Il acquiesça et finit par se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Harry ôta sa cape, les cheveux en désordre.

– Ca m'étonne que tu ne sois pas avec tes amis à t'amuser. Tu devrais en profiter avant l'arriver des examens.

– Je sais, articula-t-il douloureusement. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser, me retrouver seul.

– C'est une chose qui arrive à beaucoup de monde. Moi aussi j'aime bien venir ici, et réfléchir à tout un tas de choses. C'est d'ailleurs à cet endroit même que j'ai trouvé la formule d'un excellent sortilège qui permet de marcher sur l'eau...

Dumbledore évitait soigneusement de le regarder. Peut-être qu'il l'avait si profondément déçu que le directeur ne pouvait même plus supporter de le voir. Harry baissa la tête.

– … Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé sur le terrain avec Mr Malfoy ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une demande, mais plutôt une obligation. L'intonation de Dumbledore semblait toujours aussi courtoise. Cependant, Harry perçut derrière son inflexion de voix une fermeté encore inédite.

– Malfoy a dit quelque chose à propos de ma mère qui m'a énervé.

– Il a parlé de ta mère, répéta Dumbledore. Mr Malfoy fait partie de ces personnes qui, malheureusement, parlent souvent sans savoir de quoi il en ressort. Ces mots auraient dû rebondir sur toi, sans même t'atteindre. Tu es bien plus fort que ça, Harry.

– Je ne crois pas. Ca... Ca me fait toujours aussi mal de penser à elle, de me dire que si elle avait été là, j'aurais pu...

Il se tut.

– Il faut laisser la peine s'en aller. Endormir la douleur pendant quelque temps ne la rendra que plus intense lorsque tu la sentiras à nouveau. Nous en avons bien vu les effets tout à l'heure.

– C'est ma mère. Je voudrais pouvoir la retrouver, que V-Voldemort ne l'ait jamais tuée. Elle me manque vraiment, professeur. Et tout le monde semble la connaître. Tout le monde dit que je lui ressemble. Je suis obligé de vous croire sur parole et de vivre par procuration des moments avec elle. Je voudrais qu'elle revienne, qu'elle soit là avec moi. J'ai besoin d'elle et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on puisse salir son souvenir. Au fond de moi, même si je sais qu'elle est morte, je... je conserve l'espoir qu'elle m'attend toujours quelque part, qu'elle veille sur moi.

Ooo

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Mary Fuller toucha l'écran de sa télévision, les doigts tremblants. Elle pleurait tout en souriant en écoutant la déclaration de son fils en direct. La production avait beau utiliser des stratagèmes à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, Harry réclamait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner.

L'amour que Harry lui portait sans même la connaître, en ayant simplement une idée floue d'elle, était si sincère qu'il ébranla Mary. Il portait le pull rouge avec un gros « H » sur le devant. Elle l'avait spécialement tricoté pour lui. C'était une des rares choses qu'elle avait pu lui offrir : la production l'autorisait à tricoter des pulls de Noël. Mary était pleine de bonheur en le voyant l'essayer chaque année. Elle s'en fichait qu'il croie que c'était un cadeau de Mrs Weasley. Tout ce qui importait, c'était d'être là pour lui. Mary donnerait n'importe quoi pour le récupérer.

À l'écran, Harry entortilla ses doigts entre les mailles de laine et commença à tirer dessus.

– _Vous croyez qu'elle m'en voudrait en __me__ voyant comme ça _? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.

Mary fit non de la tête, les larmes embuant sa vue.

– _Tu l'as rendue fière en de nombreuses occasions. J'en suis certain. Même les plus grands ont des moments de __dérive__... Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est __que__ chaque erreur __a__ son enseignement. Je veux que demain matin tu fasses ce que le professeur Rogue t'a dit : tu iras à l'infirmerie présenter tes excuses à Draco Malfoy... _

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais le directeur poursuivit :

– … _Ce n'est pas quelque chose de courageux ou de noble de défendre ses propres intérêts. Mais tu peux te rattraper en faisant preuve d'un peu d'humilité en admettant ton erreur. Les conséquences de nos actions sont toujours si complexes, si diverses, que prévoir l'avenir est une entreprise bien difficile. Mais je suis absolument certain que tes paroles, mêmes courtes, apaiseront la douleur qu'il ressent en ce moment._

– _Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose de grave ?_

– _Je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie. Selon Mrs __Pomfresh__ il pourra en sortir pour la reprise des cours du lundi. Il n'empêche que ta conduite est grave et mérite d'être sévèrement réprimandée. Le professeur Ombrage voulait t'interdire de Quidditch à vie mais j'ai demandé aux autres enseignants d'intervenir. _

– _Je ne veux pas retourner dans la cage dans les cachots. Je ne supporte pas d'être enfermé._

– _L'enfermement est une illusion et je suis certain que tu pourras la dépasser en faisant des efforts sur toi-même. _(Il se tut un moment) _Je suis très inquiet, Harry. Retourne au château car tu as dépassé le couvre-feu. Je demanderai à Dobby de t'apporter ton dîner directement dans la Salle Commune. En chemin, je veux que tu réfléchisses à la portée qu'a eu ton geste de tout à l'heure._

– _La portée ?_

Dumbledore ne répondit pas et fit demi-tour jusqu'au château, s'évaporant parmi la brume épaisse sortant tout droit d'un décor de cinéma. Harry sécha ses larmes.

– Chérie, murmura une voix derrière Mary. Tu... Tu ne devrais pas regarder cette émission dans ces cas-là. Ça te fait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

– Je sais, Paul, chuchota-t-elle sans pouvoir détacher son regard de l'écran. Mais... Il... Il a besoin de moi. Ils lui font subir toutes sortes de supplices et de tortures psychologiques.

– Ils font ça pour le rendre malléable et prévisible, devina son conjoint. Tu devrais te reposer, ne serait-ce que pour le bébé.

– Je ne peux pas me reposer, haleta Mary.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il éteignit la télévision et l'attira contre lui. Dans son cou, il sentait ses larmes glisser.

– J'aurais tant voulu qu'il soit un garçon comme les autres, sanglota Mary. Qu'il soit là, avec nous...

– Shht. Arrête de ressasser ça. De là où nous sommes, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Paul et Mary s'étaient rencontrés il y a dix ans de cela, sur leur lieu de travail. Mary Fuller, à jamais remplie d'amertume et de colère, avait fini par se résigner à l'idée de voir son petit garçon évoluer dans un monde édulcoré et bâti sur-mesure. Elle occupait le poste de déléguée commerciale dans une entreprise de moyenne importance tandis que Paul en était le comptable. Les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés en-dehors avaient été des moments dus au ''hasard'' (en vérité, Mary avait épié les habitudes de son collègue et avait ainsi orchestré chacune de leurs rencontres).

Paul était grand, responsable, calme et très terre-à-terre. En bref, tout ce que Mary avait un jour désiré chez un homme. Le père biologique de Harry (un adolescent ingrat et stupide de son ancien lycée) était tout le contraire. Avec le recul, Mary se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui trouver : peut-être sa coupe de cheveux ? ses promesses d'un avenir loin du calme monotone de la banlieue de Bristol ? Sa petite bande d'amis tous plus insouciants et prévisibles les uns que les autres, sans doute ?

Mary Fuller avait été une adolescente stupide et facile. Elle ne le niait pas. Même maintenant. Une des plus grosses erreurs de son existence avait été d'accepter les avances de ce garçon et de coucher avec lui sans protection. Raconter cette anecdote à Paul, des années plus tard alors qu'il l'emmenait pour la quatrième fois – au moins – au restaurant, avait été pénible et douloureux. Paul et elle marchaient le long d'une grande rue menant jusqu'à l'endroit où la voiture était garée. Il pleuvait légèrement et Paul lui avait prêté son grand coat brun.

Elle lui avoua la vérité au cours d'un trajet ponctué de larmes et de reniflements. Paul n'avait rien dit. Au début, Mary croyait qu'il n'avait strictement rien écouté, qu'il n'en avait peut-être rien à faire. Mais elle avait voulu être honnête avec lui. Elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, plus tard – s'il lui donnait une chance de construire une relation – ce serait bien plus difficile.

– Alors, tu es tombée enceinte à quinze ans, résuma Paul tandis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la hauteur de la Ford grise. Et le père, il t'a... enfin, il t'a aidé ?

– Non, il a dit que ce n'était pas ses oignons. Il a déménagé à la fin de l'année scolaire en me laissant seule.

– Qu'est-ce tu as fait ? Tu as avorté ?

– Non, avait soupiré Mary. Non, je n'aurai jamais pu avec les parents que j'avais...

Et parfois, Mary se demandait si avorter n'aurait pas été la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Harry n'aurait jamais souffert de cette façon. Et elle non plus... ou du moins, pas de cette manière.

– Il est vivant. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'élève.

– Et, est-ce que tu le vois souvent... là où il est ?

Les questions de Paul étaient prévisibles mais toujours aussi douloureuses.

– Oui, pratiquement tous les jours.

Mary avait attendu quelques semaines pour lui dire que son fils était Harry Potter. Au départ, Paul ne l'avait pas vraiment crue. Il n'avait fait que bafouiller des propos incohérents en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Mary avait eu une peur atroce de le perdre.

– Je ne suis pas une mauvaise mère, avait-elle dit. Je n'ai juste pas eu l'occasion de l'être vraiment.

Paul avait accepté cette très grosse erreur, puis soutenu.

Ooo

Harry observait la clef de voûte qui soutenait le plafond de l'infirmerie. Celle-ci n'avait pas encore ouvert ses portes : il devait être six heures du matin et il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Quelques chose l'en avait empêché ou même de réfléchir de manière cohérente : les mots qu'avait eu Dumbledore à son égard.

Bien que leur conversation avait été courte, elle l'avait profondément marqué. Harry s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir déçu le directeur. Il était l'homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Quand il était retourné dans la Salle Commune, celle-ci était vide. Seuls des serpentins et les ballons doré et rouge témoignaient du fait qu'il y avait eu une fête ici, quelques heures auparavant. La victoire contre l'équipe de Serpentard avait un goût amer. Harry n'était pas certain de pouvoir retourner sur le terrain sans éprouver un fort dégoût envers lui-même.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Mr Potter ?

Mrs Pomfresh était apparue sur le seuil de la porte, tournant le panneau des visites de l'infirmerie. Il avait été tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas entendu le bruit de ses pas.

– Je suis venu voir Draco Malfoy.

– Oh, je ne crois pas. Pas après ce que vous lui avez fait sur le terrain.

– Je viens pour lui présenter mes excuses, poursuivit Harry en contemplant le bout de ses chaussures.

L'infirmière sembla hésiter un court laps de temps avant de le laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur. Les hautes fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière vespérale du jour. Le premier lit était occupé par une fille de troisième année qui semblait avoir attrapé un rhume.

Un peu plus loin, un garçon lisait un roman, enroulé dans sa couverture. Harry se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette de Malfoy. Son visage était parcouru de bleus et d'égratignures encore sanguinolentes. Il dormait toujours. Harry s'approcha d'un pas supplémentaire, espérant que le Serpentard ouvre les yeux mais il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence.

– Asseyez-vous, Potter, prononça Mrs Pomfresh. Il finira par se réveiller d'ici peu, j'imagine.

Harry obtempéra et s'installa sur une chaise, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Quelque temps après, il entendit les premières rumeurs de conversation des élèves de Serdaigle et Gryffondor bien matinaux se rendant dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Harry ferait sans doute un tour dans les cuisines pour prendre un morceau : il ne voulait pas croiser les autres. Aux alentours de neuf heures, Draco commença enfin à remuer et le regarda. Pendant un moment, ils ne se dirent rien du tout puis le Serpentard détourna les yeux. Harry remarqua que son arcade sourcilière droite était pas mal amochée.

– Je suis venu pour m'excuser, articula Harry, la bouche extrêmement sèche. Ce que je t'ai fait hier n'était pas correct. Je n'aurais pu dû te frapper.

– Tu n'en penses pas un traître mot, rétorqua Draco avec un sourire ironique. À ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose si quelqu'un avait insulté mes parents. J'aurais préféré que tu ne t'excuses pas : j'avais commencé à penser que tu avais des couilles.

– Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ?

– Ma famille ne s'est jamais abaissé aux combats moldus. Je n'aurais pas commencé maintenant pour ta petite tête.

Le sourire aimable de Draco contrastait fortement avec ses répliques acides et mordantes. C'était assez déstabilisant : à croire qu'il était même heureux que Harry soit là.

– Tu ne t'es pas défendu parce que tu ne le voulais pas, devina-t-il. Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je t'aurais écrasé comme un vulgaire ver de terre, plaisanta Malfoy en se redressant en arborant une grimace. Ou tout simplement parce que Draco l'avait mérité...

– Draco ? Tu parles à la troisième personne maintenant ?

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Mrs Pomfresh :

– Tenez, Mr Malfoy. Voici vos remèdes de ce matin. Après votre toilette je vous appliquerai les onguents. Si vous voulez bien vous en aller, Mr Potter. Mon patient a besoin d'être pris en main.

Harry n'était pas du tout disposé à partir : il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler de l'essentiel. « _Ta mère est encore vivante_ ». Est-ce que Draco pensait vraiment à ce qu'il lui avait susurré ? Comment pouvait-il affirmer avec autant d'aplomb un tel mensonge ? Et pourquoi le lui avoir dit alors que Harry le rouait de coups ? Le Gryffondor acquiesça et finit par quitter l'infirmerie. La seule explication plausible était que Malfoy ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes ne l'entende. Que craignait-il ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que cela finisse par se savoir ?

Harry évita soigneusement une foule compacte d'élèves. Il prit la porte à droite de l'escalier principal et se trouva dans un large couloir de pierre, brillamment décoré de tableaux aux couleurs éclatantes représentant des sorciers gras nageant parmi des victuailles aux tailles opulentes. Harry chatouilla la poire, celle-si se mettant à se trémousser de rire et se transforma en poignée de porte. À peine eut-il poussé la porte des cuisines de Poudlard qu'une petite créature se précipita vers lui en s'écriant d'une voix suraiguë :

– Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Harry Potter !

Il eut le souffle coupé lorsque le petit elfe le heurta de plein fouet, le faisant reculer d'un pas.

– D-Dobby ?

– Oui, c'est Dobby, monsieur. Dobby est très content que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps vienne lui faire le privilège de le visiter. Mais Dobby est obligé de dire à Harry Potter qu'il ne peut pas rester ici.

– Et pourquoi ça?

– Les elfes de maison ne veulent plus voir aucun Gryffondor, déclara Dobby précipitamment.

En observant plus attentivement Dobby, il remarqua que l'elfe portait – en plus de sa montagne de chapeaux en laine ressemblant à des vessies de porcs –, d'innombrables écharpes et des chaussettes faisant paraître ses pieds deux fois plus gros que ce qu'ils devraient être.

– Tu as pris tous les vêtements qu'a laissé Hermione dans notre Salle Commune ?

Depuis quelques semaines, Hermione s'était lancée dans l'idée de créer des vêtements pour les elfes de maison. La plupart du temps elle les cachait sous des monticules de parchemins ou de vieilles bouteilles d'encre pour qu'ils tombent dessus au hasard. Harry ne trouvait pas ça très charitable de sa part. Ron avait raison : la plupart des elfes ne voulaient pas être libérés. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Kreattur quand Sirius en faisait simplement mention. Et pourtant, Sirius n'était pas le plus bon maître qui pouvait exister...

– Oh, non, Dobby en a également donné à Winky. Elle a beaucoup pleuré. Winky a encore du mal à recevoir des vêtements. Et les autres elfes n'en veulent pas non plus. Aucun d'entre eux ne veulent plus nettoyer la tour Gryffondor à cause des chapeaux et des chaussettes qui sont cachés un peu partout. Ils trouvent ça insultant. Ils disent que les Gryffondor sont fourbes et sournois !

Harry remarqua qu'il y avait du remue-ménage dans la cuisine et se pencha pour voir à l'embrasure de la porte. Une casserole en étain roula par terre et il fronça des sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur ? Et qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec moi si des vêtements traînent un peu partout ?

Les gros yeux en forme de balle de tennis de Dobby le fixèrent, lui donnant un air vide et stupide puis il se reprit :

– Les elfes sont des créatures très rancunières, Mr Potter. Elles ne feront pas du mal à leurs maîtres et obéiront toujours aux ordres mais leur travail sera de moins bonne qualité si elles n'apprécient pas quelqu'un. Je vous certifie que mes collègues sont assez remontés contre votre maison. Alors, si monsieur Harry Potter pouvait partir, cela soulagerait Dobby. Mais Harry Potter ne semble pas heureux, poursuivit Dobby qui se redressa en le regardant d'un air timide. Dobby a entendu dire que Harry Potter s'était battu avec mon ancien maître, hier et que...

– Ca va aller. J'irai ailleurs, prononça Harry d'un air agacé.

Il commença à marcher dans la direction opposée et remarqua que Dobby n'avait toujours pas bougé, gardant la porte comme l'avait fait Touffu avec la trappe en première année. Harry lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil et s'en alla. Toute la journée, Harry se réfugia dans des recoins peu fréquentés de Poudlard. Il resta de longues heures derrière la grande horloge, observant de loin des élèves s'amuser à La Balle Explosive en hurlant de rire.

C'était bizarre comme ils semblaient différents de lui, insouciants, heureux. Lui avait un poids déjà immense sur les épaules. Rien ne tournait rond et sans oublier les soucis qu'il avait dans Poudlard, il y avait aussi Voldemort qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Harry frissonna d'appréhension et se demanda combien de temps encore il serait protégé par la magie ancienne entourant sa personne. La seule chose qui soulageait un peu sa peine était de savoir que Dumbledore avait mis un terme à ses retenues avec Ombrage. Il finit par retourner dans sa Salle Commune pour y faire quelques devoirs. Hermione était assise seule à une table, griffonnant avec fureur une longue et pénible dissertation d'Arithmancie.

– Alors, tu as décidé d'arrêter de te cacher ? dit-elle d'un ton vif en trempant sa plume dans son encrier vert émeraude.

– Je ne me cachais pas, répondit-il avec mauvaise foi. J'avais besoin d'être seul, pour réfléchir.

Il sortit d'un air furieux son cahier de Botanique pour y dessiner le croquis de Cactus du Pérou. Il tailla machinalement son crayon et Hermione dit :

– J'aurai aimé que tu viennes nous parler à Ron et à moi plutôt que de fuir la réalité. Ce qu'il s'est passé sur le terrain avec Malfoy est un malheureux accident mais...

– Ce n'était pas un accident. Je ne lui suis pas tombé dessus par hasard. C'était intentionnel.

– Si tu pouvais arrêter de me sauter à la gorge dès que je prends la parole, ça serait aimable, rétorqua froidement Hermione. Donc je disais que c'était un malheureux_ événement_, mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'alarmer pour si peu : tu te souviens pas qu'en troisième année, moi aussi je l'avais frappé ? C'est une véritable tête à claques.

Harry l'ignora.

– Où est Ron ?

– Il est très bizarre depuis le match. Je crois que son ego en a pris un coup d'encaisser autant de buts en une seule rencontre. Je suppose qu'il s'entraîne et tente d'évacuer son stress. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

– Ah et pourquoi ça ?

– Tout simplement parce que Ron et toi vous avez une montagne de devoirs en retard.

C'était vrai. Leurs devoirs à rendre avaient atteint une dimension presque alarmante. Harry avait encore un rouleau de parchemin à rendre en Métamorphose, en Potions et en Sortilèges, son croquis de Botanique, une nouvelle carte du ciel en Astronomie, le conte de Beedle le Barde à lire pour son option, sans oublier l'exercice de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et son journal des rêves à tenir quotidiennement. Il avait déjà mal à la tête. Quand il commença à inventer un rêve pour le cours de Trelawney, Hermione le regarda curieusement :

– Tu rêves toujours de cette porte noire ?

– Oui. Alors pour ne pas que Trelawney croie que je me moque d'elle, j'en invente régulièrement. Tu crois que si je dis avoir rêvé de m'être vernis les ongles en rose elle me prédira une mort certaine ?

– Sans aucun doute.

Harry haussa des épaules et l'écrivit tout de même dans son journal. Le trou bouché par le portrait de la Grosse Dame finit par pivoter sur ses gonds et Ron entra par le trou aménagé dans le mur. Il était très pâle et la neige précoce de cette année parsemait ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, Ron se figea sur place et lança un regard envieux vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons.

– Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en s'approchant, son Brossdur à la main.

– De quoi ? demanda Harry tandis que Hermione cessait d'écrire.

– D'avoir cru que je pourrais jouer convenablement au Quidditch. Je vais donner ma démission à Angelina dès demain.

– Je ne crois pas que ça soit une très bonne idée, dit prudemment Hermione. Je veux dire, quand nous étions au Terrier et que tu jouais avec tes frères, Ginny et Harry, tu avais l'air de très bien te débrouiller. Tu manques juste de confiance en toi. C'est normal de prendre peur. Mais si tu abandonnes au premier échec, tu ne sauras jamais si tu peux réellement être bon. Il te manque juste le déclic.

– Tu es à _ça _de réaliser ton plus grand souhait, prononça Harry en montrant un maigre espace entre son pouce et son index. Tu te souviens en première année, quand je t'avais fait découvrir le Miroir du Risèd, tu t'étais vu préfet, membre de l'équipe de Quidditch et tenant entre tes bras la coupe ?

– Oui, oui c'est vrai, admit son meilleur ami. J'étais aussi très séduisant et entouré d'une foule de jolies sorcières. Si ça se trouve, mon désir finira par se réaliser...

Cela valut de remonter considérablement le morale de Ron qui chantonna même en rédigeant son devoir pour Rogue.

Ooo

Le lendemain matin, Rogue était d'une humeur massacrante. Il bouscula pratiquement Neville pour se rendre jusqu'à son bureau et les toisa au-dessus de son nez crochu d'un air menaçant.

– Avant de reprendre la fabrication de votre Solution de Force, je tiens à vous avertir que nous avons aujourd'hui une invitée.

Les regards de la classe convergèrent vers un recoin sombre de la pièce d'où un « _hum hum _» désormais bien connu se manifesta. Harry frissonna d'un sombre plaisir à l'idée de voir Rogue être inspecté par Ombrage. Son regard croisa celui de Draco assis deux rangs devant. Il avait encore un pansement couvrant une légère balafre sur la joue : sûrement l'endroit où Harry l'avait frappé avec le Vif d'Or.

Ils allèrent chercher leur décoction dans le placard et retournèrent chacun derrière leur chaudron. Rogue fit apparaître les instructions au tableau d'un coup de baguette magique et ils se mirent silencieusement au travail. Le professeur Ombrage passa la première demi-heure du cours à prendre des notes dans soin coin.

Harry était si impatient de la voir poser des questions à Rogue qu'il en négligea sa propre potion qui passa d'un bleu indigo à un jaune cyanure. Finalement, Ombrage s'était levée. Au lieu de poser des questions aux élèves comme elle l'avait fait pendant le cours de Gobe-Planche, elle s'adressa directement à Rogue.

– Cette classe semble très avancée par rapport au niveau habituel, fit-elle remarquer en contemplant d'un air navré le chaudron de Seamus qui venait de lui exploser une seconde fois à la figure. Je me demande s'il est convenable de leur apprendre à fabriquer la Solution de Force que le Ministère préfèrerait éradiquer du programme.

Rogue se tourna avec lenteur et mépris vers elle. Harry entendit clairement Théodore Nott se retenir de pouffer de rire. Le Maître des Potions plissa des yeux et foudroya du regard Harry comme s'il était la source de cette hilarité.

– Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Potter ?

– Je ne riais pas, monsieur.

– Mais oui, c'est ça. Vous êtes un agitateur professionnel, n'est-ce pas ? Ça vous amuse les cours de Potions. Ça vous passe bien par-dessus la tête, puisque votre titre de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu vous suffit amplement ?

Harry bouillonnait de rage alors que la classe entière s'était arrêtée de travailler pour observer leur échange. Il baissa la tête : il ne voulait pas offrir une nouvelle occasion d'être enfermé dans la cage en acier. Tout plutôt que ça.

– Oh, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir du mal à mater cette tête de mule, ajouta doucereusement Ombrage qui avait cessé de griffonner dans son cahier.

– Laissez-le. Il n'a rien fait.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise. C'était la voix grave et lente de Zabini qui venait de s'élever. Il était assis auprès de Nott qui ne riait plus du tout.

– Vous voyez comment vous êtes, Potter ? Même les élèves de ma maison vous prennent désormais en pitié, cracha Rogue. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et j'en enlève un à Serpentard pour votre impertinence.

Le cours reprit naturellement et Harry forma silencieusement le mot « Merci » en direction de Blaise Zabini qui se contenta d'incliner la tête et de reprendre la fabrication de sa sa potion.

– Maintenant, dites-moi, depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ? reprit Ombrage d'une voix intelligible.

– Quatorze ans.

– J'ai cru entendre que vous aviez d'abord postulé pour celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

– Oui, répondit Rogue en pâlissant de fureur.

– Mais sans succès.

– De toute évidence, articula-t-il avec hargne.

La sonnerie retentit tandis qu'Ombrage arborait une moue satisfaite.

– Vous recevrez les résultats de votre inspection dans un délai de dix jours. Cela devrait tomber pour vous aux alentours de Halloween. Passez une bonne journée.

Le restant du lundi se passa sans encombre. Ron et Harry profitèrent d'une partie de leur pause déjeuner pour terminer un exercice très ennuyant en DCFM et reçurent chacun un Acceptable pour leur devoir sur table de la semaine passée.

– Je vais finir par croire qu'elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, claironna Ron en brandissant son parchemin d'un air triomphant.

Le soir, ils rejoignirent tous les trois la Salle sur Demande pour une nouvelle réunion de l'armée de Dumbledore. Tout le monde était là et Harry fut heureux de constater qu'ils avaient fait des progrès avec le sortilège _Expelliarmus_. Ils le révisèrent pendant une petite quinzaine de minutes puis Harry dit :

– Ce soir, nous apprendrons le Charme du Bouclier. Nombreux sorciers n'arrivent pas encore à le lancer convenablement. Pour cela, il faut faire un petit mouvement circulaire et essayer de... mmh, canaliser sa force, penser à un endroit où vous vous sentez en sécurité, où rien ne peut vous atteindre. Comme ceci : _Protego_.

Un halo bleuté se forma tout autour de lui telle une bulle. Lavande et Parvati poussèrent un soupir ravi. Ils se mirent par groupe de deux et commencèrent à appliquer les conseils attentifs et personnalisés de Harry qui passait parmi eux. Neville et Nyx étaient de ceux faisant les progrès les plus significatifs. Au bout d'une heure, Harry décida qu'il était temps de corser les difficultés.

– On va passer à _Protego Maxima_, qui en plus de vous protéger vous, pourra englober tout ce qui vous entoure et qui est cher à vos yeux. Cette formule vous prémunit de maléfices plus puissants aussi. Mmh, je pense que ce serait bien plus efficace comme défense. Le _Protego Maxima _demande aussi davantage d'attention et de technique.

La séance fut très concluante. Avant de partir, Hermione les retint tous et fit passer un chapeau pointu parmi le groupe.

– Le plus gros problème avec nos réunions c'est qu'elles n'ont pas des horaires fixes. J'ai pensé à un moyen de communiquer qui pourrait être fiable et dont Ombrage ne soupçonnera jamais l'existence. Vous trouverez dans ce chapeau un gallion par personne. Ils ont l'air semblable à de la vraie monnaie mais vous verrez sur la tranche que les numéros changent. En vérité, ils indiquent l'heure et la date. Harry n'aura qu'à changer la sienne pour que tout le monde soit mis au courant.

– Tu sais lancer un sortilège Protéiforme ? s'étrangla Terry Boot. C'est du niveau A.S.P.I.C. !

Ron mordit dans son gallion comme s'il s'était attendu à une pièce en chocolat.

– Euh, c'est bien gentil tout ça mais comment on fait pour ne pas le perdre, déclara Zabini en lançant un regard méprisant à sa pièce. J'en ai plein les poches des gallions. Comment je fais pour ne pas le confondre avec les autres ?

Hermione parut tout à coup embarrassée.

– Tu n'as qu'à le garder dans un endroit spécial, crétin, persifla Ginny.

Blaise Zabini sembla se retenir de prononcer quelque chose et ils se séparèrent, se dispatchant dans tout le château.

Ooo

Patti Sommerhearst tourna le dos à la télévision pour sortir du four son gratin. Elle était folle de joie que Harry soit à la tête d'un groupe d'autodéfense, mais son bonheur dépassait un point culminant à l'idée que sa fille unique en fasse également partie.

À l'école primaire de Sinuesa Valley, ses collègues ne cessaient de la féliciter, de lui répéter à quel point Nyx passait bien à l'écran, qu'elle était très mignonne et pourrait faire sans aucun problème du mannequinat.

La semaine passée, les Sommerhearst avait reçu un courrier à l'aspect très formel d'une marque de cosmétique pour adolescentes : apparemment, ils avaient pensé à Nyx pour présenter une gamme de crème anti-taches. Grâce à son travail dans le Harry Potter Show, les Sommerhearst avaient déjà pu couvrir près d'un tiers de leurs dettes.

– _Pendant que notre cher trio se rend jusqu'à leur dortoir, nous lancerons une petite page de pub_ ! s'exclama la voix enthousiaste de Mike Flickerman.

Le four sonna en même temps que la porte d'entrée. Mr Sommerhearst se leva pour ouvrir.

– Bonsoir Beth.

– Bonsoir, John.

Cha qui était assise à table se crispa involontairement. Rien que d'entendre la voix de sa mère la mettait dans tous ses états. Depuis qu'elle l'avait surprise dans une situation compromettante avec Nausikaa dans sa chambre, Cha avait tout fait pour l'éviter, jusqu'à demander à son grand frère qu'il lui emmène ici des vêtements propres.

L'angoisse monta crescendo quand elle réalisa que Nyx n'était pas là pour la soutenir. Sa meilleure amie avait appelé dimanche après-midi pour stipuler que la production les retenait jusqu'à lundi soir à cause d'une séance de l'A.D. Ses grands-parents iraient la chercher tout à l'heure à Londres. Ils seraient sans doute présents aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente. Cha entendit Mr Sommerhearst faire entrer sa mère dans le living-room.

– Beth, quelle joie de te revoir, dit Mrs Sommerhearst avec un sourire crispé.

Beth Parker portait une robe bleu marine à pois blanc. Elle avait l'air en colère et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la salutation de Mrs Sommerhearst. Cha ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard.

– Charlotte, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

– À attrape-moi si tu peux.

– Retourne-toi quand je te parle.

– Je n'ai pas envie de voir ta tête d'hypocrite, là, tu vois.

Beth lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux et la força à se retourner. Cha poussa un cri de surprise mêlé à de la douleur.

– Tu te retournes quand je te cause, c'est compris ?

– Beth, non ! cria Patti Sommerhearst.

Cha se dégagea, renversant un verre qui se brisa au sol.

– Tu vois ce que tu fais ? s'étrangla sa mère qui ne faisait plus attention au monde tout autour. Ce n'est pas ta maison, ici. Tu dois rentrer chez toi. Tout ce que tu fais c'est embarrasser les Sommerhearst qui...

– Ta fille est la bienvenue chez nous. Laisse-la tranquille, implora Patti. Elle a besoin de temps. Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode d'approche pour...

– Bien sûr ! Toi, Patti, tu as toujours été parfaite. Avec ta maison, ta famille et tout le reste qui est parfait ! J'éduque Cha comme il m'entend. Je comprends mon erreur : j'ai été trop tolérante avec toi. Pars prendre tes affaires. Je t'attends dans la voiture.

Affolée, Mrs Sommerhearst suivit son ancienne camarade de classe jusque dans l'allée.

– Beth, je... ne sois pas trop dure avec ta fille. Elle est tellement géniale. Réfléchis bien, je t'en prie.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Les larmes aux yeux, Cha finit par apparaître avec un gros blouson appartenant à Nyx.

– Merci pour tout, Mrs Sommerhearst. Vous avez été très gentille et patiente avec moi.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle grimpa dans la voiture qui disparut dans l'obscurité.

.

.

**Note : **Je sais, je sais. Ce chapitre est horrible. Bon, en tout cas, parlons de ma petite vie (ouais ouais, c'est quelque chose d'intéressant). Donc j'ai emménagé dans mon studio et j'essaie de le rendre le plus agréable possible. Je n'ai pas encore la WiFi parce que j'estime que d'avoir des couverts, des assiettes et des tasses et bien plus utiles que de jouer à Candy Crush Saga toute la journée (sisi, je vous assure sur l'honneur de Vector). J'ai aussi dû payer des assurances et d'autres babioles, plus faire ma réinscription à l'université pour le Master (dès que je dis ou que j'écris Master, je me prends pour Yu-Gi-Oh et je pense que je vais sortir un Magicien des Ténèbres de ma manche en mode : « Ok, Bitches, reculez, vous en aurez plein les mirettes »). Je ne connais pas encore la dose de boulot que j'aurais cette année à la fac puisque je reprends les cours à partir du 16 septembre. Mais je suppose que j'en aurai beaucoup. Je travaille aussi quasi à mi-temps. Bon, ça ne changera pas grand chose puisque je pourrai toujours écrire le soir et que j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de le faire la nuit tombée. Bref, une année bien chargée mais je sens que ces changements me feront du bien. Pour ce qui concerne Nyx, j'en suis à la rédaction du dix-septième chapitre (qui me donne pas mal de fils à retordre). J'écris aussi une histoire sur Regulus Black qui est plutôt courte et je suis inspirée. Mais le plus important c'est mon projet de nouvelle originale que j'auto-publierai certainement cet automne. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Le titre sera « Velveteen ». L'intrigue sera centrée sur cinq amis étant parti ensemble au festival du Burning Man et étant confrontés à une enquête policiaire une fois de retour chez eux. Ça a l'air un peu naze dis comme ça, mais dans ma tête, c'est plutôt cool. J'espère que votre rentrée (pour ceux qui l'ont faite) c'est bien passé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot et à la prochaine si vous êtes sages !

* * *

**• ********___Par review :_**

_Voulez-vous une scène avec le point-de-vue de Juno ? _

**_TAPEZ 1 : _**_Pour oui._

**_TAPEZ 2 : _**_Pour non. _


	14. Croire c'est voir

**Posté le : **18 Septembre 2013. _Mi casa es tu casa._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**• ****Coukie : **Arg, les lecteurs ont des envies de femmes enceintes : quand je focalise mon chapitre sur Harry, Nyx leur manque. Et quand j'écris plus sur Nyx, il réclame plus de Harry. Késako ? Bon, dans tous les cas le prochain chapitre sera moins centré sur eux deux. Ça reprendra un peu plus tard et j'ai VRAIMENT hâte de poster la suite que j'ai préparé parce que... *grr, se mords les lèvres de frustration* Mais c'est vrai que Nyx me manque assez souvent quand elle n'apparaît pas trop (ce qui a été le cas avec le chapitre précédent).

**• ****Mess : **Qui sait si tu aurais vraiment éteint ta télé ? Tu ne peux pas connaître ta réaction dans ce genre de cas de figure (et c'est ça qui est malheureux). Sinon, comme tu as pu le constater, je me suis éclater comme une folle sur le passage du match de Quidditch parce qu'il s'y passait plein de trucs à exploiter. Ça aurait été du pur gâchis de ne pas le faire. « Pour quel raison raison Dobby jarte Harry des cuisines avec tant d'insistance ? » Tout simplement parce que le décor n'est pas prêt ! Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il s'y rende donc ça a pris au dépourvu la production. Ce genre de choses, je n'ai pas envie de les expliquer aux lecteurs pour qu'il le comprenne en même temps que Harry où en se creusant les méninges. Mais puisque tu as posé tout haut la question, j'y ai répondu. (Oh et tu n'as besoin de reposter ta review une fois envoyée les anonymes ne s'affichent pas immédiatement ! Il faut que je les accepte et vu que je n'ai pas Internet ça me prend du temps de mettre ça à jour).

**• ****Abricot : **Merci de ton vote.

**• ****Iilaydiiz : **Roh, ça fait du bien d'entendre de telle chose (même s'il faut que je redescende quand même, hein, je veux pas devenir Gilderoy Lockhart). En ce qui concerne le cheminement psychologique de Harry, il faudra patienter pour savoir s'il prendra en compte les informations délivrées par Dawn. « La phrase de Dumbledore sur le fait que l'enfermement est une illusion est une allusion à sa condition où est-ce mon esprit détraqué qui me joue des tours ? » Oui, c'est juste un affreux clin d'oeil à son actuel statut de prisonnier d'un monde factice. À très vite.

**• ****Leorette : **Merci pour tes compliments. C'est vrai que l'acteur interprétant Rogue est indubitablement doué. Perso j'adore le faire intervenir même si je peux pas grandement m'étaler sur lui. Par contre je me lâche à mort sur les scènes avec Mary Fuller, la mère biologique de Harry. Je trouve qu'elle apporte une plus-value monstrueuse et ça rend l'émission encore plus terrible. Surtout que dans le Truman Show, on n'a aucune trace des géniteurs du héros et je trouvais ça dommage... Enfin bref. Merci à toi de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Bise.

* * *

**Le mot du bêta – Eymeric : **Mon quatorzième mot du bêta... Déjà ! Ca me rend tout chose ! Comme d'habitude les loulous, je vous love grave, vous êtes trop puissants. Je suis content de voir l'engouement pour cette fic se renouveler à chaque chapitre, comme le mien à chaque fois que je me plonge dans leur correction. Celui-là, c'est vraiment un truc de dingue, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions encore une fois ! Merci à vous tous, vraiment, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Musiques** : **01. **_Heroes _– David Bowie. **02. **_What's Up_ – Four Non Blondes. **03. **_Warwick Avenue _– Duffy. **04. **_Loser _– 3 Doors Down. **05. **_Loss And Survival _– Edward Underhill. **06. **_Dear God _– XTC. **07. **_War Sweater _– Wakey! Wakey!.** 08. **_Sick _– Beth Hart.** 09. **_Lili's Theme _– Alexandre Desplat. **10. **_Who Did That To You _– John Legend.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV**

**« Croire c'est voir » **

« _On croit ce que l'on veut croire _», Démosthène.

.

.

.

Selon Cha Parker, Halloween faisait partie des rares choses qui valaient encore la peine de rester à Sinuesa Valley. Elle ne se l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais elle avait une petite préférence pour le concours de décoration de maison : les habitants de la ville s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Même si elle n'avait que son balcon à mettre en valeur, Cha s'inscrivait chaque année à cette compétition pour avoir l'impression de participer à la fébrilité collective des préparatifs.

À Sinuesa, Halloween était pris avec davantage de sérieux que Pâques, le Guy Fawks Day ou même Noël. Il y avait une légende venant du bois de Faurelecore, qui bordait l'agglomération. Varro la lui avait racontée lorsqu'elle n'avait que cinq ans, un soir terrifiant où il y avait eu une coupure de courant. On disait que là-bas, on y avait brûlé des païens et pléthore de sorcières. Il y avait même un monument leur étant dédié, tout près de l'Hôtel de Ville.

Les gens affirmaient que lorsque le vent soufflait, lorsque les feuilles rousses s'élevaient en un tourbillon et que les branches se brisaient, c'était le début de la marche des derniers sorciers de Sinuesa. La légende s'était évanouie au fil des saisons jusqu'à faire brusquement son retour il y a de cela cinq ans. Avec le business entourant le Harry Potter Show, le maire s'était tout à coup souvenu qu'une partie de la ville avait servi de mausolée à des prétendus mages et en avait fait son fonds de commerce pour financer, entre autres, le grand terrain de Muggle Quidditch.

Cha pouvait comprendre que les gens puissent être nostalgiques de tout ça et elle ne s'en plaignait pas : Halloween avait toujours été sa fête préférée. Elle partageait une tradition avec Nyx : jeter des œufs depuis son balcon et arroser de jaune d'oeuf dégoulinant tous les pauvres passants. Les gens étaient stupides : ils revenaient chaque année pour demander des bonbons en sachant pertinemment ce qui les attendrait. Ce matin-là, Cha décida de se rendre jusqu'au lycée avec son vélo.

À cause du froid mordant, le policier chargé de la circulation avait la tête enfouie dans son écharpe. Avec son crâne rasé, on aurait cru de loin à un œuf de dragon posé dans un nid. Cha s'arrêta au feu rouge, les semelles dans une flaque d'eau. Un peu plus loin, des techniciens suspendaient au-dessus de la grand rue une guirlande de lampions oranges et noirs en évitant de justesse d'effleurer un bus avec leur nacelle... Depuis cinq ans, donc, les habitants de Sinuesa Valley jouaient vraiment la carte de la sorcellerie pour attirer des touristes temporaires ou de dernière minute. Même le coiffeur du coin avait changé son habituelle pancarte pour une autre (« _Pour un style à faire pâlir de frayeur_ »).

En y repensant, Cha ignorait si les habitants faisaient tous ces efforts pour renflouer les caisses ou pour le plaisir grisant d'être monstrueusement effrayant. Sans doute un mélange des deux. Avant cela, quant elle n'était qu'en primaire, il n'y avait pas toute cette fièvre autour des préparatifs.

Désormais, les personnes qui ne fêtaient pas Halloween étaient perçues comme de vieux toqués vivant au fond d'une grotte dont l'issue aurait été colmatée avec de la bouse. Rien de plus. Cha se souvenait très nettement d'un jour où Varro s'était pointé sans déguisement dehors : des gamins l'avaient poursuivi sur une bonne centaine de mètres avec des haches plastifiées. Depuis, il ne faisait plus la même erreur. En arrivant devant le lycée, elle vit Kendall atterrir depuis son Nimbus 2001 sur l'aire de bus. Elle s'approcha de lui et lança :

– À quand le tapis volant, messire ?

– Tu rigoles comme ça, mais je suis certain qu'ils vont bientôt en lancer. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire l'année dernière... Comment tu te sens ?

Kendall lui lança un sourire crispé. De ces sourires qui veulent dire : « _Je sais absolument tout mais je veux que tu en parles la première_ ». Cha connaissait parfaitement ces sourires pour en faire elle-même. Les siens étaient si discrets qu'on ne les remarquait pas. Une de ses plus grandes craintes était d'être transparente. Elle sortit de son sac à dos un antivol et cadenassa la roue avant du vélo.

– Tout va parfaitement bien, articula-t-elle d'un air serein. Et toi ?

– Euh, moi ? Oui, oui ça va bien.

– Pas trop stressé pour les examens blancs ? Ah oui, c'est vrai : tu as un B de moyenne automatique. J'oublie, parfois.

Elle se tapa la tête avec sa paume et lui tourna le dos, en sifflotant. Kendall la suivit, balai sur l'épaule, absorbé par le flot d'adolescents.

– Nyx s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ses appels ?

– J'ai besoin... d'air, en ce moment.

Kendall eut un sourire ironique et désigna du menton le grand parc entourant le lycée.

– C'est sûr qu'ici on manque vraiment d'air.

– Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te contenter d'être un sportif débile comme dans ces téléfilms américains ? Maintenant, Ken, lâche-moi la grappe.

– Je ne te lâcherai pas la grappe : je suis à Serpentard, je te ferai dire.

– Laisse-moi rire. Blaise Zabini est un pur Serpentard. On est bien d'accord là-dessus. Mais tu n'es pas Blaise Zabini à ce que je sache, mec. Tu es juste ce mec tellement flippé à l'idée de voir sa copine se faire un sang d'encre que ça tente de jouer les superhéros. Tu sais quoi ? On aurait dû te foutre au goulag avec les autres acteurs jouant les Gryffondor. C'est tout ce que tu mérites, toi et ta bonne humeur à en crever la gueule ouverte.

Elle s'éloigna en des enjambées furieuses le long du corridor principal, Kendall toujours sur les talons. Les surveillants saluaient quelques élèves, vérifiaient que leurs tenues étaient correctes et avertissaient les chahuteurs. Un peu plus loin, Meleen – élue présidente – bravait la foule pour distribuer des tracts.

– Moi je pense que c'est toi qui est flippée, devina Kendall en l'accompagnant juste devant sa salle de Littérature. Tu es tellement flippée que tu repousses l'échéance en ne disant rien à Nyx. Je sais ce que c'est que de tenir un secret, crois-moi. Je suis peut-être même la personne que tu connaisses la mieux placée pour ça. Je sais que quand on porte un trop lourd fardeau on a tendance à être agressif avec tout le monde parce qu'on est frustré...

– Je ne suis pas frustrée ! s'écria-t-elle.

Un groupe de garçons passant par là éclatèrent de rire et crièrent :

– Kendall, occupe-toi bien d'elle, surtout !

– Ouais, et allez vous faire foutre, râla ce dernier. Écoute, Cha, tout ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est d'aller en parler à quelqu'un peu. Peu importe ce que...

– Écoute,_ Kendall_, singea-t-elle. J'ai déjà eu un père pour me faire la leçon et si tu t'en souviens bien, ça n'a pas trop fonctionné entre nous si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc tes conseils, s'il te plaît, garde-les et applique-les d'abord pour toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes de si bon matin.

La sonnerie retentit.

– Tu viens ?

– Où ça ? dit-elle d'un air revêche, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– On sèche les cours.

Cha arqua un sourcil.

– Je croyais que ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger, poursuivit-il.

– Et toi, monsieur Parfait ? Ça te dérange pas de sécher les cours ?

– Comme tu l'as dit il n'y a pas cinq minutes : j'ai un B automatique quoique je fasse. Alors, qu'est-ce que je risque ? Dépêche-toi, ton prof risque de se pointer à tout moment.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et Kendall proposa à Cha de grimper sur son Nimbus.

– Ouais, je vois bien où ça va nous mener, prononça-t-elle d'une voix se voulant langoureuse. Tu veux me prendre sur ton balai et ensuite, Ken ?

– Oh, fiche-moi la paix et grimpe avec ton gros cul.

– Si poétiquement demandé...

– Accroche-toi.

Cha hurla de rire alors qu'ils s'envolaient loin au-dessus du lycée. Kendall emprunta la direction de la plage et se posa en douceur sur une dune.

– C'était génial. Merci.

Ils déposèrent leurs sacs à dos sur le sable et s'assirent côte à côte d'abord en silence. Ils avaient été dans la même classe plusieurs années consécutives au collège sans même s'adresser la parole. Cha était la fille étrange qu'on laissait dans son coin et Kendall le petit gars populaire qui passait déjà à la télé. Un monde les séparait. Il avait simplement suffit que Nyx débarque pour enfin les rapprocher et découvrir leur véritable personnalité.

– Tu sais, rit Cha en regardant la mer froide onduler au gré de la houle, quand on était au collège je te traitais mentalement de petit con dès que tu prenais la parole. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... tu m'agaçais.

– J'étais si pénible que ça ? s'étonna-t-il à moitié amusé et horrifié.

Elle se tut, ses cheveux bruns balayant son visage.

– Non, dit-elle bien plus sérieusement. Non tu étais adorable avec tout le monde. On ne pouvait rien te reprocher. C'était... C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un de si intégré, altruiste et sympathique. Tu vois, moi je suis tout le contraire : je ne fais rien si on ne me donne rien en retour, je suis limite marginale et je montre les crocs à la moindre occasion. Tu étais ce petit garçon débarqué fraîchement de Londres qui s'installait dans cette petite ville sans souci. Tu t'étais fait plus de copains en une journée que moi en des années de scolarité. Tu as un don pour te faire des amis.

– … Ça te manque ?

– Comment quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais eu peut nous manquer ? (Silence) J'ai Nyx. Ça me suffit. Mais c'est vrai que jusqu'à ce qu'on commence à devenir proches, je n'avais personne. Oh, si il y avait ma mère : on était très complices avant. Puis tout s'est dégradé. Tu vois le phare là-bas ? Ma mère m'y emmenait tous les mercredis avec mes deux frères quand on était gamins. Je ne me souviens plus trop des jeux qu'on y faisait et pourquoi j'aimais m'y rendre... mais voilà, j'adorais beaucoup cet endroit. Quand mon père est parti, elle n'avait plus le temps de nous accompagner vu qu'elle travaillait au dinner. Varro et moi on mettait Andy dans sa poussette et on s'approchait de la jetée, juste pour retrouver ce qu'on avait perdu, continuer la ''tradition'' (Elle mima les guillemets avec ses doigts). Sauf que sans Maman, ce n'était plus pareil. Varro a commencé à sortir de son côté avec ses amis et moi... moi je restais à la maison, à m'occuper d'Andy. Parce que j'étais une fille et c'est ça que font les filles. (Cha se tourna vers Kendall et lui offrit un sourire désarmant) Tu crois que si tu avais été une fille tes parents t'auraient laissé faire tout ce que tu fais en ce moment ? Voler sur un balai, faire des allers-retours à Londres, jouer au Muggle Quidditch...

– Il y a trois filles dans notre équipe, fit-il remarquer.

– Ouais. Mais il y a un truc qu'on ne t'a probablement jamais raconté : tu vois Zoe, ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle entre dans l'équipe et joue comme batteuse. Ils disaient que ce n'était pas un sport pour elle et tout ce genre de conneries. C'est Mr Sommerhearst qui est parti les convaincre. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais il a réussi apparemment. Quand on était à l'école primaire, Zoe pleurait beaucoup parce qu'elle était très grande et les garçons se moquaient d'elle. Ils la traitaient d'asperge. Et pas que les garçons d'ailleurs... Moi aussi je l'insultais copieusement (Cha commença à rire). Et tu sais c'est quoi le plus triste dans tout ça ? C'est Zoe la première fille pour qui j'ai craqué. Pas parce qu'elle est splendide ou quoi. Non, parce qu'elle a eu les couilles de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Même si ce n'était qu'un putain de jeu.

– Zoe est une très bonne batteuse, concéda Kendall en traçant des cercles dans le sable avec un bâton.

– C'est une source d'inspiration pour pas mal de petites filles dans le coin. Moi aussi, au fond, je ne suis qu'une gamine... Tu vois, quand ma mère a débarqué dans ma piaule en me prenant en flag' avec Nausikaa, j'ai totalement flippé. J'aurais pu me pisser dessus de frousse. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me suis levée et j'ai dit : « _Maman, je te présente Nausikaa. Ma copine_ » et là, ce fut le drame. Tu connais la suite. Depuis, ma mère m'a récupéré chez les Sommerhearst et s'est mise en tête que si je commençais à avoir des penchants c'est juste parce que je traînais trop avec Nyx. Et que Nyx était, mine de rien, une très jolie fille.

– Attends, attends... C'est _vraiment _ce que croit ta mère ?

– Affirmatif.

– Dans ce cas, elle est vraiment stupide. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça.

– Les gens ont tendance à se donner une image pour les entuber bien profond. Le visage qu'elle montre au dinner, ce n'est qu'une vitrine. Ce n'est pas une mère aimante à la Weasley ou quoi. C'est une mère avec beaucoup de défauts et si elle pouvait se débarrasser de nous...

– Dis pas de conneries.

– Ce ne sont pas des conneries. Tu crois que c'est pourquoi qu'elle bosse là-bas ? Pour sa mère atteinte du cancer ? Elle est déjà morte depuis des années. Pour ses frères et sœurs ? Ils sont tous mariés et à des lieues d'ici. Pour son épanouissement personnel ? Laisse-moi rire. La vie de ma mère est tellement... pathétique, qu'elle nourrit de l'amertume, de la colère contre nous. Et moi, toutes ces années, je n'ai rien dit. J'ai juste absorbé sa colère et je l'ai redirigée vers les autres. Vers les gens comme toi, qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

Kendall inspira profondément.

– Tout n'est pas parfait dans ma vie, tu sais. Loin de là...

– Tu en laisses pourtant l'impression, dit-elle avec prudence, les yeux tristes.

– Si j'essaie de paraître aussi heureux et positif c'est parce que très tôt, j'ai appris que les apparences, c'est tout ce qu'on avait pour rassurer son entourage. Je fais semblant que tout va parfaitement bien et c'est ma spécialité. J'ai toujours été là pour remonter le moral et lancer des plaisanteries, comme ça, même si parfois je préfèrerais me taire et ruminer dans mon coin. C'est plus fort que moi. Je n'aime pas voir les gens malheureux.

– C'est vrai que tu joues très bien la comédie. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses contenir tout ça. Depuis quand est-ce que... eh bien, tu fais semblant ? Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de me dire si tu n'en as pas envie.

– Non, ça va aller je crois.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

– Avant que mes parents et moi on déménage à Sinuesa, on vivait bel et bien à Londres. On n'avait pas autant de moyens que maintenant mais on était bien tous les quatre. Maman, Papa, Joshua et moi. (Cha fronça les sourcils) Joshua était mon grand frère. On était très proche tous les deux. Puis, un jour il... il est tombé gravement malade. Comme ça. Sans préavis. Mes parents étaient dévastés et ils conservaient l'espoir qu'on puisse le guérir. Ils remuaient ciel et terre pour que ça arrive. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Je n'avais que huit ans et j'ai regardé mon grand frère partir... Mes parents et moi on est restés à côté de son lit des heures entières. Joshua répétait : _« Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement ? Souriez un peu_ ! ». Alors j'ai continué de sourire, même quand il est parti. Et depuis, je n'ai plus arrêté. C'est ce qu'il voulait, je crois.

Cha pressa son épaule.

– Joshua a été enterré là-bas, à Londres. Puis deux ans plus tard on est venu à Sinuesa Valley car c'était trop dur de rester dans une maison si pleine de souvenirs. Je ne sais pas comment les gens font pour surmonter ça. Moi, je n'ai pas réussi.

– On ne te demande pas de le faire... Il devait être un grand frère fantastique.

– Oh oui, et puis il faisait de meilleures blagues moi.

– Non ? Sans rire. C'est impossible.

Ils rirent légèrement.

– Ce que je veux dire, reprit Cha. C'est que... que toutes ces merdes qui nous arrivent, ont leur propres solutions. Je suis convaincue que même si cette perte est insurmontable, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui parviendra à la rendre moins pénible chaque jour. (Silence) Tu sais, avant que tu me racontes ça, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais fils unique.

– Ouais, en général les gens croient ça. Et je préfère. Comme ça, je n'ai pas trop besoin d'en parler et de faire semblant que tout va bien, que c'est passé... Je suis sûr qu'il aurait adoré le Quidditch.

Cha prit sa main et entrecroisa leurs doigts.

– Tu sais quoi ?

– Quoi ?

– C'est une bonne chose que Nyx soit apparut dans nos vies, comme par magie. Parce que sans ça, je n'aurais jamais su à quel point tu pouvais être quelqu'un d'encore plus génial qu'il n'y paraît.

Ooo

Tandis que le bus scolaire ralentissait juste devant chez elle, Nyx vit clairement par la fenêtre une voiture de police garée dans l'allée. La boule au ventre, elle courut jusqu'à la porte. Affolée, elle cria :

– Maman ? Papa ?

Elles les trouvèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Apparemment, ils avaient l'air profondément tristes tous les deux et sa mère reniflait dans un mouchoir en papier. En face d'eux, un agent de police prenait des notes sur un calepin, très concentré.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Mais personne ne prit la peine de répondre à Nyx.

– Donc vous dites être rentrée aux alentours de quinze heures du travail, c'est bien ça ? dit-il en se grattant la tempe.

– O-Oui.

– Vous êtes entrée chez vous. La porte était fermée à clef, résuma l'agent. Vous aviez des courses à ranger, la seconde partie était encore dans le coffre de votre voiture. À ce moment précis vous avez demandé à votre elfe de maison de vous amener le reste. L'elfe est sorti pendant que vous étiez dans votre cuisine puis à ce moment-là vous avez entendu du bruit dans votre rue. Le temps que vous réalisiez, votre elfe n'était plus là.

– Quoi ? s'étrangla Nyx. Vector s'est enfui ?

– Oh, non, banalisa le policier. Je viens de passer un appel à la chaîne de fabrication des elfes de maison. Un logiciel dans leur programme de base les empêche de s'éloigner trop longtemps de leurs maîtres. Ils ne peuvent pas décider de s'enfuir, ça serait contraire à leur ''éthique'', si on peut dire ça comme ça... En réalité, votre elfe a été enlevé.

Nyx se retint d'exploser de rire.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans, grogna son père.

– Je trouvais déjà ça débile d'appeler la police pour des avis de recherche sur les chiens et chats, mais là... wow, vous m'épatez.

Cette fois, elle n'en put plus. Un rire clair sortit de sa gorge et s'imagina toutes sortes de scénario où Vector était bâillonné et saucissonné dans un entrepôt glauque.

– Et pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait kidnapper un elfe de maison ? C'est totalement absurde.

– Pas tant que ça, Miss, rétorqua l'agent. Les elfes de maison sont des ordinateurs ultrapuissants sur pattes. Leur microprocesseur vaut une véritable petite fortune et en disséquant un peu le robot, j'imagine que des personnes mal intentionnées pourrait en tirer un grand intérêt. Ou peut-être qu'ils vont le revendre en pièces détachées sur le marché noir, le reconfigurer et le revendre à une autre famille, ou l'utiliser comme outil d'espionnage... (Il se tourna vers ses parents) Dites-moi, de quand date sa dernière recharge ?

– Mmh, nous l'avons rechargé la semaine passée pour un contrôle de routine.

– Donc son autonomie sera limitée à encore quelques jours sans batterie. Vector connaît votre adresse, votre numéro de téléphone ?

– Parfaitement, affirma Patti Sommerhearst. Ce sont les premières choses que nous lui avons apprises.

– S'il essaie d'entrer en contact avec vous, faites-nous signe. Ce serait probable qu'il tente de vous envoyer des ondes de détresse pour que vous veniez le chercher. Surtout, n'intervenez pas sans l'aide de la police. Nous ne savons pas encore si ces personnes sont dangereuses.

– Ces personnes ? releva Nyx. Vous avez une idée de qui se trame derrière tout ça.

– Eh bien, nous travaillons avec le Service de Criminalité Informatique de Londres. Le SCI nous a fait part d'une recrudescence de vol à l'arrachée d'elfes de maison (Nyx voulut encore une fois rire en imaginant un Dobby être brusquement tiré dans un fourgon blindé). Un réseau de contrebandiers les vole à des moments où les acheteurs sont vulnérables. Nous avons remarqué que les elfes volés étaient pratiquement tous issus du même magasin : la boutique officielle de Saint-Pancras. Je suppose que les voleurs ont réussi à se procurer une liste des acheteurs, ou qu'ils ont un complice dans le magasin. Est-ce que vous avez le numéro d'identifiant de Vector ? Si les voleurs ont essayé de le reconfigurer en effaçant sa mémoire brute, ça peut toujours nous être utile.

– Je dois avoir ça quelque part, marmonna John Sommerhearst en fouillant dans un tiroir. Ah voilà. Donc son numéro est 1 845 766 B.

– Nous allons tenter une connexion intranet avec lui depuis le serveur central. On lui enverra les coordonnés du poste de police pour qu'il vienne de lui-même.

– Et ça fonctionne ? s'étonna Mrs Sommerhearst.

– Ça a fonctionné dans deux cas : les elfes sont retournés auprès de leur maître après s'être enfuis. Je crois qu'ils ont quelques moyens de défense assez efficaces. Je retourne au poste de police. Signez cette déposition et je vous tiens au courant dans la soirée si nous avons une piste.

John les raccompagna après avoir serré vigoureusement la main des deux policiers. Nyx se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil : elle se doutait que Vector valait assez cher, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être un bien aussi convoitable. Elle se demanda ce que les voleurs pouvaient bien faire d'elfes de maison captifs. Les revendre en pièces détachées serait sans doute le plus prudent, mais une partie d'elle pensait que se donner autant de mal pour si peu n'était pas crédible. C'était autre chose.

– Au fait, tu as reçu un courrier de la production, prononça finalement sa mère.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe.

– Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

– Qu'ils ont prévu une fête d'Halloween à Poudlard et que je devrai peut-être m'y rendre... Cha va être déçue.

ooo

Les jours suivants à Poudlard furent très monotones. Harry s'ennuyait ferme et ne faisait que réviser pour les examens blancs de fin de trimestre approchant à grand pas. Toutefois, un matin, une annonce sur le panneau d'affichage eut le mérite de le sortir de ses habitudes.

– Une fête d'Halloween ! s'écria Lavande en sautant sur place. C'est super !

Harry fut figé d'effroi : il devrait sans doute inviter une cavalière. Pourquoi il fallait toujours que les choses soient si formelles et compliquées ? Dans la note, il est stipulé que le déguisement était obligatoire. À ses côtés, même Ron semblait consterné.

– Je me demande si c'est vraiment obligatoire...

– Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de s'y rendre, marmonna Hermione, songeuse. J'avais pensé passer ma soirée à réviser pour les examens blancs.

– Donc j'irai. Merci de m'avoir donné une excellente raison de m'y rendre.

Angelina était encerclée par des prétendants qui la harcelaient d'invitations.

– Vous êtes tous très gentils mais, euh... _Petrificus Totalus_ ! _Stupéfix _!

Deux garçons tombèrent raides comme des planches et la capitaine des Gryffondor prit ses jambes à son cou.

– Si ça pouvait être aussi simple que ça, marmonna Harry en attrapant son sac pour se rendre en cours de Sortilèges.

Apparemment, la nouvelle de la fête d'Halloween s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Les filles produisaient plus de gloussements stupides qu'à l'ordinaire et certains parlaient déjà des costumes qu'ils allaient mettre. Flitwick les attendait sur une pile de livres, comme à son habitude.

Tout le monde s'installa et Harry remarqua qu'à sa place habituelle – celle tout au fond à droite – se tenait Ombrage. Ron, dans un élan de galanterie insoupçonné, offrit la sienne à Hermione qui se retrouva donc aux côtés de la Grande Inquisitrice. Harry chercha des yeux un endroit libre et remarqua, en effet, un vide juste à côté de Malfoy.

– Bien, prononça Fliwick de son ton guilleret, aujourd'hui nous allons revoir le sortilègede Mutisme mais cette fois sur des êtres humains. La semaine dernière nous nous sommes entrainés sur des chatons et je pense que vous arriverez à faire la transition si vous avez suivi les exercices que je vous ai donné au cours du week-end. Mettez-vous deux par deux.

Draco lui jeta une oeillade prudente et dit :

– Euh, tu veux commencer... Potter ?

Harry haussa des épaules.

– Non, toi, je préfère.

– Très bien. _Silencio_ !

Harry sentit une substance glacée s'installer au niveau de sa nuque.

– Essaie de dire quelque chose, encouragea Malfoy.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un flot de jurons et Malfoy sourit de satisfaction en constatant que son sortilège était efficace.

– À toi maintenant.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer la formule et fit le geste. Aussitôt, une explosion retentit à travers la salle et Draco fut projeté sur deux mètres. Les sourcils de Harry avaient brûlé.

– Miséricorde ! glapit Fliwick tandis que Malfoy se relevait en toussant. Mon garçon, comment allez vous ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.

– Oh, je vois, vous avez tenté de lancer un sortilège Informulé. C'est bien trop tôt pour ça, Mr Potter. Je crains que votre magie soit insuffisante pour l'instant. Mais je suis certain que d'ici un an ou deux, vous les maîtriserez tous parfaitement. Bon, tous les deux à l'infirmerie.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux en épongeant les regards de la classe. Dans le couloir vide, leurs pas résonnèrent. Pendant un moment, ils ne se dirent rien puis Harry prononça :

– Au match... quand je t'ai frappé. Tu as dit que ma mère...

– Tais-toi, interrompit l'autre.

Pendant un instant, Draco avait l'air d'avoir peur. Il regarda autour d'eux. Tout était calme et vide. Brusquement, il tira le bras de Harry qui cria de protestation. Sans en tenir rigueur, il courut derrière la statue de Boris le Hagard, activa un passage secret qui les mena directement dans un tunnel du troisième étage.

– Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu..

– Tais-toi, répéta Malfoy. Ici, dit-il enfin en s'arrêtant. Ici, ils ne pourront ni nous entendre, ni nous trouver. Non, n'utilise pas ta baguette. Ils pourraient nous repérer.

– Qui ça_ ils _?

– Assieds-toi, Harry.

Le simple fait qu'il mentionne son prénom de famille eut un impact sans précédent sur lui. Alors Harry obéit et s'installa sur une énorme pierre en granit.

– Où sommes-nous ?

– Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, murmura Draco. Ils commenceront à nous chercher et ils nous trouveront. Quand ça sera le cas, ils diront que j'ai perdu la tête, que je suis un menteur et que tu ne dois pas me faire confiance. Si c'est le cas, ne les écoute pas...

– Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas... ?

– Si je t'ai dit que ta mère était encore vivante, coupa-t-il, c'est parce que c'est vrai. Ta mère est là, dehors, elle t'attend. Elle s'appelle Mary. Mary Fuller, si je me souviens bien.

– Tu as reçu un sortilège de Confusion ou quoi ? Tout ça c'est grotesque. Ma mère s'appelle Lily et...

– Non, protesta Draco. Non, elle s'est un personnage créé de toutes pièces !_ Je suis_ un personnage !

– Alors tu vas me dire que je rêve ?

– Je... Peut-être que c'est encore trop tôt pour te dire toute la vérité, mais si je ne le fais pas, personne d'autre ne le fera et tu resteras coincé ici à tout jamais. Tout ce que tu vois, tout ce que tu touches a été créé par un homme nommé Andrew Burst. C'est lui qui contrôle tout. Il a recruté des milliers d'acteurs pour former la plus grande télé-réalité jamais conçue à ce jour.

– Une télé-réalité ?

Harry fronça les sourcils : comment un Sang Pur comme Malfoy pouvait connaître un concept d'émission télévisée moldue ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air de trembler de terreur ? Pourquoi parlait-il aussi bas que s'il partageait un horrible secret ?

– Je ne comprends pas. Personne ne m'a jamais parlé de télé-réalité. Et puis, il n'y a pas de caméras.

– Pas ici... Pas dans cette pièce, c'est vrai. Mais dans les autres, oui. Tout ce que tu fais est retransmis sur une grande chaîne. Les gens deviennent hystériques quand ils entendent ton nom.

– Je ne te crois pas.

– Si les livres que tu as ouvert à la bibliothèque étaient tous vides, c'est parce que ce ne sont pas des livres ordinaires...

– Mrs Pince a dit...

– Mrs Pince a menti. Les livres sont vierges car ils ne sont pas destinés à être lus. Seuls une poignée sont rédigés dans leur intégralité par des écrivains spécialisés. Le reste, c'est du décor. Si tu ne me crois pas, ouvre tous les livres de la bibliothèque un à un et tu verras la triste vérité.

– Si tu es un personnage, comment tu t'appelles vraiment ?

– Dawn. Moi je m'appelle Dawn Manford. Mais tu connais aussi mon frère jumeau : Dylan. C'est lui que tu as vu à la bibliothèque et dans les toilettes des filles, avec Mimi. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu es prisonnier ici et que dehors, des gens se battent pour que tu retrouves ta liberté. Comprends bien ce que j'essaie de te dire...

– Je ne te crois pas, prononça distinctement Harry en reculant.

– Les preuves sont pourtant accablantes ! s'écria-t-il, en riant de nervosité. Pose-toi les bonnes questions et tu comprendras que ce que je te dis c'est la vérité.

– Hermione et Ron ne me feraient jamais ça. Ce sont mes amis. Ils me le diraient si quelque chose allait de travers.

– Ce sont des menteurs. Regarde (Il sortit du revers de sa cape une sorte de badge gris) C'est un bipeur-vibreur. Il me dit ce que je dois faire à n'importe quel moment de la journée. C'est la production qui en donne aux acteurs et aux figurants. Tout le monde en a un ici, dans les studios, sauf toi car tu es le héros qui ne doit rien savoir.

– Je ne te crois pas, répéta Harry en pâlissant de terreur. Tu dis juste ça parce que tu adores me faire du mal, que tu veux me faire payer de m'être battu avec toi à la fin du match et que...

– Tu ne comprends pas ce que t'as sous les yeux ? s'énerva Dawn. C'est une preuve ! Réfléchis, un peu. Les objets moldus ne sont pas censés fonctionner à Poudlard car le Château est entouré d'un puissant champ magnétique et d'un sortilège Repousse-Moldu ancestral, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que Hermione... enfin Juno – elle s'appelle Juno, retiens-le bien – t'a répété des années durant. Les objets moldus ne sont pas censés entrer ici. Alors si je mentais, pourquoi tu as ça juste sous les yeux ?

– Tu p-pourrais l'avoir métamorphosé ?

Dawn se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Tu ne veux vraiment pas voir, espèce de tête de mule.

– Alors tu m'emmènes dans une espèce de tunnel en me disant que tout ceci n'est qu'une émission de télé, que tout le monde est au courant sauf moi et je suis censé te croire aveuglément ? C'est stupide, Malfoy ! Stupide !

– Je le conçois. Mais, moi c'est Dawn et je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Si tu veux, pose-moi quelques questions parce qu'une fois sortis d'ici, nous ne pourrons sans doute plus jamais nous reparler. La production fera en sorte de me tenir à l'écart. Mais je m'en fiche : je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

– Tu sais pourquoi je trouve ça stupide ? reprit Harry avec un sourire triste. C'est que je ne crois pas quelqu'un de suffisamment cruel pour faire subir ça à un autre individu. Et je ne peux pas te croire. Je ne peux pas. C'est trop gros. Comment je pourrais être dans une émission sans même m'en rendre compte ? Tu es juste la méchanceté incarnée pour me dire un truc pareil...

– HARRY ! aboya une voix familière.

Il sursauta. Hagrid venait d'apparaître, son visage boursoufflé éclairé par une lanterne.

– Hagrid !

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, mon garçon ? Et avec... euh, lui.

Harry jeta un regard circonspect à Malfoy qui jeta un regard dégoûté au demi-géant.

– Rien. On s'est perdu et on voulait se rendre à l'infirmerie.

– Perdus ? C'est curieux ça. Je croyais que tu connaissais le château comme ta poche. Allez, par ici, lança Hagrid avec entrain. Je reviens tout juste à Poudlard. J'aime bien faire un tour par ici. Ça me rappelle l'endroit où... où, euh, je gardais autrefois Aragog.

Harry ne se retourna pas pour vérifier si Draco les suivait bel et bien. Au moment où il le fit, il entendit du mouvement derrière eux et ce fut comme si Draco n'avait jamais été dans ce tunnel avec lui.

– Où est passé Malfoy ?

– Oh, ça j'en sais rien. Sans doute reparti de l'autre côté. Viens... Allez, viens Harry. Je suis certain que Pomfresh sera contente de soigner cette petite brûlure.

– Et Malfoy ?

– Au diable, Malfoy !

Ooo

Les jours suivants, Draco ne revint plus en cours. On racontait qu'on l'avait directement expédié dans un centre spécial à Sainte Mangouste à cause du sort raté qu'il avait reçu en cours d'Enchantement.

– Lobotomisé, déclara d'une voix forte Seamus Finnigan au cours du petit-déjeuner du lendemain. Il ne devrait pas remettre les pieds à Poudlard avant un bon bout de temps. J'ai entendu Rogue dire qu'il ne sera sans doute même pas là pour les B.U.S.E. Peut-être même qu'il ne reviendra jamais et que son cerveau a définitivement ramolli.

Harry regarda sa cuillerée d'oeufs au lard. C'était curieux que, comme par magie, personne ne lui fasse la réflexion que c'était de sa faute si après tout, Malfoy se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Même Hermione semblait absorbée par le dernier numéro de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et avait disparu derrière.

D'accord, Malfoy n'était qu'une enflure sans nom, mais une vague de désintéressement collectif s'était abattu parmi eux. Un peu comme si... comme si Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais existé. À la table des Serpentard, au contraire, il y avait des mines soucieuses et accablées. Curieusement, même Ron semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Il jetait des oeillades furieuses à Harry comme s'il le jugeait responsable de la nouvelle déficience de Malfoy.

– Quoi ? s'impatienta Harry alors que son meilleur ami l'assassinait du regard par-dessus une boîte de cornflakes.

– Rien, grogna Ron. Je vais faire un tour.

Il dédaigna son repas et ne se montra pas de toute la journée, même au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. La réapparition de Hagrid n'entraîna pas un enthousiasme unanime : si certains explosèrent de joie, d'autres ne se privèrent pas pour demander directement à MacGonagall de demander le retour immédiat de Gobe-Planche.

– Quelle bande de faux-cul ! s'indigna Harry tandis qu'il marchait en direction de la cabane du garde-chasse avec Hermione. Hagrid est le meilleur prof de tout Poudlard !

– Hum, tu dois quand même reconnaître que Gobe-Planche était plutôt pas mal. Elle nous a même donné plein d'astuces de révisions pour les examens.

Harry décida de changer de sujet pour éviter de reconnaître ce fait. Il pouvait être de très mauvaise foi lorsqu'il s'agissait des cours exemplaires de Gobe-Planche comparés à ceux désordonnés de Hagrid.

– Je crois que Malfoy est très malade, finit-il par prononcer. Il m'a dit que ton vrai nom était Juno et que tu étais une actrice.

– Il a toujours été un peu particulier de toute façon. Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressant, celui-là.

Ooo

Dawn fumait tranquillement une cigarette quand sa mère fit irruption dans sa chambre.

– Je ne veux pas qu'on fume dans la maison, s'énerva-t-elle. Déjà que tu es trop jeune pour ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir aucune autorité et... et ça m'agace, tu vois. Vous grandissez trop vite ton frère et toi.

– Techniquement, je ne fume pas dans la maison puisque mon bras est par la fenêtre et deuxio, si tu avais voulu faire de nous des adolescents ordinaires il ne fallait pas nous laisser en pâture à des magnats de l'audiovisuel.

Mrs Dawnford roula des yeux et prit une chaise.

– Je sais que tu es à la fois en colère et soulagé d'avoir été licencié de l'émission. Mais Dylan est très affecté d'avoir vu son personnage rayé de la carte. À cause de ça, il ne pourra plus revoir son meilleur ami. Arnold lui manque terriblement. Tu te rends compte du mal que ça peut lui faire ? (Silence) Tu veux jouer les garçons insensibles et satisfaits mais je sais qu'au fond de toi tu ne t'en fiches pas et que...

– Ce qui me rend en colère, dans tout ça c'est que Harry ne m'ait pas cru. À croire que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien.

– Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas te croire, chéri ! Il est né dans cet univers. Comment tu veux expliquer à quelqu'un que tout ce qu'il voit est faux ? Et puis, tu es la personne qu'il déteste le plus dans ce château normal qu'il se méfie, tu ne crois pas ?

– Merci de me le rappeler, grogna-t-il.

– La présidente du fan club de Draco Malfoy a parlé publiquement au journal télévisé, ce matin. Elle dit qu'elle n'imagine pas la série sans toi. Mais Andrew Burst a certifié qu'ils ne voulaient plus de vous après vos erreurs répétées. Il a dit que vous mettiez le secret en péril et qu'il ne prendrait pas d'autres risques, quitte à faire ce sacrifice.

– Donc Harry me croit désormais fou, résuma Dawn. Chouette ! On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux !

– Peut-être qu'il a besoin de temps, qu'il finira par comprendre la supercherie. Tu ne dois pas le juger pour ça... Ce n'est qu'un adolescent perdu, crédule et déjà très fragilisé. Tu... Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire la vérité.

Dégoûté, Dawn jeta à sa mère un regard glacial, puis à son jumeau qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, les yeux rouges. Dylan avait beaucoup pleuré à cause de son renvoi. Apparemment, quitter Poudlard c'était comme être séparé d'une partie de lui. Sans doute qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de la perte de son rôle dans lequel il avait été immergé pendant des années. Dawn ressentit une pointe de culpabilité avant de s'énerver.

– Alors je n'aurais rien dû dire ? Juste me taire et brasser du vent ?

– Exactement, appuya Dylan.

– C'est absolument dégueulasse.

– Si tu tiens à Harry...

– Non, ne me joue pas cette carte-là ! s'écria-t-il. Aucun d'entre vous ne l'apprécie autant que moi. En disant ça, tu ne penses pas à son bien-être mais au fait que toi, tu serais bien dans les studios !

– Ah ouais ? s'énerva Dylan en s'approchant. Et toi tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de le sortir de force de son cocon, peu importe les dommages que ça peut lui causer juste pour lui parler à loisir ! Qui est le plus égoïste d'entre nous, hein ? Tu ne sais PAS DU TOUT ce qui pourrait se produire s'il sortait un jour, commença à crier son frère. Ça peut tout simplement le rendre fou ou le plonger dans une dépression très profonde. Tu ne sais RIEN de sa psychologie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu le regardes à la télé que tu sais ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Si ça se trouve, il n'est pas aussi courageux qu'il s'en donne l'air et que découvrir la vérité l'anéantira à tout jamais. Alors... Alors si tu l'apprécies, comme tu dis, fiche-lui la paix. Laisse-le vivre.

Dawn avait envie de frapper son frère et, aux vues de son regard lançant des éclairs, c'était réciproque pour Dylan.

– Tu crois tout savoir, poursuivit Dylan. Tu crois être mieux que les autres parce que tu penses différemment. Moi je crois sincèrement qu'il ne pourrait rien arriver de pire que de lui faire découvrir la vérité. En la lui disant, tu l'as mis en danger mais tu as aussi mis notre famille en danger. Tu sais combien de lettres de menace Papa a reçues ce matin ?

Leur mère baissa la tête, accablée de tristesse.

– Les fans sont en colère que tu lui aies dit tout ça. Ils veulent ta peau, NOTRE peau. Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas su la fermer. Non, Dawn doit fouiner partout et donner son avis sur tout. Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé des gens plus intelligents que ça régler cette affaire ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contenté de laisser le FHM agir si tu étais si révolté...

– PARCE QUE LES CHOSES NE BOUGENT PAS, rugit-il. ET ELLES NE BOUGERONT JAMAIS SI ON SE CONTENTE DE SE RENVOYER LA BALLE !

– Les garçons, je vous en prie : calmez-vous. Venez dans la cuisine. Nous allons vider des citrouilles pour Halloween...

– Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je te taillerais en pièces, menaça Dylan, rouge de colère.

– Je suis certain que tu te feras une joie de me voir à des lieues d'ici, trois pieds sous terre, comme ça tu seras le SEUL Draco et toute la gloire retombera sur ta jolie petite tête dorée.

Le coup partit tout seul. Automatiquement, Dawn plaça sa main au niveau de son nez où il filet de sang commença à se répandre jusqu'à son menton. Mrs Manford, au milieu de ses fils, gémissait et les tenait par leur tee-shirt en essayant de les séparer. Mais ils étaient trop grands et trop forts désormais. Dawn se jeta sur son jumeau et le roua de coups de poing comme Harry l'avait fait sur lui quelques temps auparavant, lors du match de Quidditch.

– Arrêtez ! criait Mrs Manford en pleurant.

Son mari débarqua dans la chambre et ceintura Dylan qui tentait de faire du mal à son frère par tous les moyens possibles.

– Ça suffit maintenant ! hurla-t-il en les secouant tels des pruniers. Le Harry Potter Show, c'est terminé pour vous, c'est compris ? Alors je ne veux plus entendre un mot à propos de cette satané émission dans cette maison ! C'est clair ? EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?

– Mes amis..., commença Dylan.

– Tu oublies tes amis de là-bas. À partir d'aujourd'hui tu t'en feras des nouveaux. On ne vous a pas élevé pour que vous finissez par vous entretuer. Dawn, tu viens avec moi sortir les chevaux.

Dawn attrapa sa veste, aida à rassembler les palominos et s'enfonça avec eux dans la forêt bordant leur cottage.

Ooo

– Aujourd'hui, on va travailler là-bas, annonça fièrement Hagrid en désignant la Forêt Interdite de son énorme doigt boudiné.

Harry se souvint brièvement de la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds : c'était avec Malfoy et ce dernier avait été si terrifié qu'il avait automatiquement demandé à ce que Crockdur fasse équipe avec eux. Le chien ne s'était pas avéré plus courageux que lui et avait détalé au moindre bruit suspect.

Harry esquissa un piteux sourire : ça avait été très drôle de voir Malfoy s'époumoner de terreur. Dans un sens, il était très content que le Serpentard soit loin du château, mais de l'autre, Harry s'inquiétait d'être la source de ce problème. Pour se rassurer, il se répétait que Malfoy n'avait rien et que d'ici une semaine ou deux ils trouveraient un remède pour le remettre sur pied.

– Mais avant qu'on entre dedans, je dois vous prévenir quelques consignes de sécurité un peu superflues...

Cette remarque ne plut pas du tout à Ombrage qui se tenait derrière, toute habillée de rose, son calepin entre les mains. Au retour de Hagrid, Hermione et Harry s'étaient rendus dans sa cabane pour l'avertir que ce n'était qu'une ''vieille chouette malfaisante''. Pourtant, il n'avait pas voulu les écouter, se contentant de répéter que son programme était parfait et original. Harry ne pouvait que s'inquiéter de cela : toutes les choses décrites comme ''originales'' par Hagrid n'étaient en réalité que repoussantes ou affreusement dangereuses.

– Maintenant, qui peux me faire un petit topo sur les chevaux ailés ?

Comme ils devaient s'y attendre, Hermione leva la main :

– Selon Newt Scamander dans ''Vie et habitat des Animaux Fantastiques'', les chevaux ailés sont présents partout à travers le monde. Il en existe de différentes races, comme l'Abraxan qu'on a tendance à le réduire à un palomino géant alors qu'ils peuvent cracher du feu lorsqu'ils sont très en colère. Le plus grand élevage d'Abraxans se situe au sud de la France. En Grande-Bretagne nous avons l'Ethonan, l'Hippogriffe, le Gronian mais aussi le très rare Thestral – couramment nommé Sombral. Mais les voir porte malchance...

– Oh, ça c'est ce que les sorciers idiots pensent (Hermione parut outrée). Allez venez, je vais vous présenter.

Aucun élève ne semblait très emballé à l'idée de s'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite pour trouver on-ne-sait quel cheval ailé. Mais Harry respira un bon coup et décida d'emboîter le pas pour montrer la bonne attitude à prendre et le reste de la classe le suivit. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de clairière et Hagrid déposa lourdement au sol une carcasse de vache morte.

– Ils vont venir, dit-il en un petit couinement ravi. Rapprochez-vous.

Progressivement, les chevaux ailés tirant les carrosses de la rentrée débarquèrent d'un peu partout. Beaucoup d'élèves ne semblaient pas les voir et Hagrid leur expliqua qu'il fallait avoir vu la mort pour cela. C'était sans doute dû au décès de Cédric, dans le cimetière... Harry songea que, s'il avait été présent le soir où Voldemort avait agressé ses parents, il aurait dû les voir depuis longtemps. Pourquoi les Sombrals ne se révélaient à lui que maintenant ? Il avait bien vu d'autres personnes mourir avant cela... Comme le jardinier des Jedusor, par exemple. Son esprit était confus tandis que ses doigts caressaient la peau dure comme du cuir du Sombral s'approchant timidement.

– Celui-là, c'est Tenebrus, informa Hagrid. C'est mon préféré et c'est le premier à être né à Poudlard. Je les ai tous élevés et dressés pour qu'ils ne mangent pas les chouettes. Ils sont vraiment très gentils et doués d'un sens de l'orientation encore jamais vu !

Harry se sentit infiniment soulagé en sachant que ces créatures étaient bel et bien réelles et non pas le fruit de son imagination. Toutefois, peu de personnes semblaient les voir : il y avait Neville et Théodore Nott, le garçon de Serpentard faisant théâtre avec lui.

Dean, qui semblaient plus hardi qu'un autre jour, monta sur un des chevaux en se cramponnant à l'encolure. Si les autres ne pouvaient pas distinguer cette créature, ça devait être assez comique. Ils devaient simplement voir Dean suspendu dans le vide.

– Vous ne devez pas avoir peur. Les Sombrals ont peut-être une apparence assez impressionnante, mais au fond, tout ce qu'ils demandent c'est d'être aimés et appréciés pour ce qu'ils sont.

Cette explication ne sembla pas convaincre Ombrage qui gribouillait furieusement sur son carnet en posant des questions choquantes et irrespectueuses sur le déroulement du cours ordinaire de Hagrid. Harry jeta une oeillade à Hermione : c'était dommage que Ron ne soit pas là pour le retour de Hagrid. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à ce moment précis.

Ooo

Arnold Burst avait exceptionnellement enlevé son uniforme d'élève de Gryffondor pour aujourd'hui. Il avait exigé un jour de congé que son père adoptif ne pouvait lui refuser. À ce moment précis, il s'en fichait que son absence paraisse suspecte aux yeux de Harry. Il avait besoin d'un break, besoin de retourner chez lui.

La Villa Burst se trouvant dans la banlieue de Londres avait beau être somptueuse, elle ne s'apparentait pas vraiment à un refuge pour Arnold. Son décor était aseptisé, sans vie. La seule chose qui la rendait l'atmosphère un peu plus joyeuse et respirable était les éclats de rire de Polux.

Polux avait dix ans et son ambition principale était de devenir figurant pour l'émission l'an prochain. Arnold savait bien pourquoi son petit frère le voulait : la série était si glamourisée et fantasmée par des millions de gens que le fils de Burst lui-même s'en était fait une représentation idyllique. Quand Arnold revenait du plateau l'été seulement (puisque souvent ils passaient les Noël en compagnie de Harry), il tentait désespérément de masquer sa fatigue et son envie irrépressible d'abandonner. Pour Polux. Parce que lui, au moins, en valait la peine.

– Arnold ! cria le petit garçon en voyant son grand frère arriver dans leur maison.

Polux fit un formidable bond et atterrit dans ses bras.

– Tu m'as manqué si fort ! continua-t-il de sa voix haut perchée. Je te regardais tous les jours à la télévision. Tu passeras Noël avec nous cette année, dis ? S'il te plaît ! On va bien s'amuser tous ensemble.

– Laisse ton grand frère tranquille, mon chéri.

Talia Burst venait d'apparaître dans un superbe sari brodé en fil de soie pourpre. Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de Arnold et demanda à deux domestiques de préparer sa chambre et des rafraîchissements.

– Andrew est au courant que tu as quitté le plateau ? demanda-t-elle tandis que Polux tourbillonnait autour d'eux en regardant son grand frère avec des yeux écarquillés d'admiration.

– Oui, je lui ai demandé congé. Il m'a autorisé à venir mais je vais devoir retourner là-bas pour la nuit. Il ne pourra pas me couvrir tout ce temps. J'imagine que les scénaristes me trouvent en ce moment un alibi.

Il s'en fichait royalement qu'il puisse manquer à Harry au cours de la journée. Il avait besoin d'air. À force d'être enfermé, il en devenait complètement dingue.

– Oh, salut Arnold.

Hermione – la fille aînée de Andrew et Talia Burst – était déjà installée sous la pergola, lisant un magazine parlant de contrées d'ailleurs. Hermione était l'antipode de son père : elle méprisait les gens fortunés même si elle en faisait partie, trouvait les démonstrations ostentatoires de richesse déplacées et déplorait que sa mère puisse mettre plusieurs milliers de dollars dans une seule paire de chaussures. Hermione était un peu le vilain petit canard de cette famille, ne s'accommodant pas à leur célébrité ni à leur puissance macrocéphale.

L'été dernier, Hermione, Polux et Arnold avaient passé une nuit entière dans le jardin dans une tente (Ils avaient toujours rêvé de faire du camping mais cela leur était refusé au profit de leur protection). Les trois enfants avaient discuté de ce qu'ils rêvaient de faire s'ils n'avaient pas été emprisonnés ici. « _Tu sais_ », avait prononcé Hermione avec tristesse, « _Les gens dans mon lycée __s'imaginent__ que je suis cette stupide petite héritière qui peut claquer des doigts pour avoir absolument tout ce qu'elle désire. Ils ne comprennent pas que le travail de mon père – enfin, de notre père – est si absorbant qu'on ne le voit à tout casser qu'un mois dans toute l'année, et que quand il est là, il ne parle que du Harry Potter Show. Les gens ne comprennent pas que... qu'on n'a pas voulu tout ça_. » Polux, fidèle à lui-même, s'était précipité pour lui faire un câlin. Il détestait voir qui que ce soit triste.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Arnold qui était triste : Andrew Burst avait viré comme un malpropre Dylan pour les fautes qu'avaient commises son frère jumeau. Dylan était son meilleur ami, et probablement le seul dans ce monde de brutes. Ne pas avoir l'autorisation de parler avec lui sur le plateau était déjà difficile en soit, camoufler leur complicité à la caméra davantage encore, mais le mettre hors de sa vue sans même le consulter était de la pure traîtrise. Arnold était si en colère contre son père, qu'en faisant son sac il en avait tremblé de rage.

– Dylan ne lui avait strictement rien fait, c'était un très bon acteur, finit par lâcher Arnold, les doigts crispés sur son verre de limonade. Pourquoi devrait-il payer pour les fautes de Dawn ?

– Tu sais, soupira sa mère adoptive, Andrew n'aime pas les imprévus, et encore moins lorsqu'il ne peut pas compter sur quelqu'un. Il faut des années pour acquérir sa confiance et tu peux la perdre en une poignée de secondes... Il ne juge plus les jumeaux Manford fiables. Il y a eut trop d'incidents à son goût et le secret a fuité à de nombreuses reprises en l'espace de quelques semaines. Il ne peut plus prendre de risque. Andrew a des engagements à respecter et la survie de l'émission en dépend.

– Dylan n'avait rien fait de mal, martela-t-il. S'il a parlé, c'était à cause de la fatigue.

– Peut-être, admit Talia. Mais on a tous vu que Dylan ne s'adaptait pas à son nouveau rythme et était encore très fragile psychologiquement. Il n'aurait pas supporté de tenir le rôle seul et d'être éloigné de ses proches comme toi ou d'autres le font. Quoiqu'on en dise, il est très attaché à son frère et il n'aurait pas été productif de les garder séparés. La production en a fait l'expérience à ses frais et ça a été désastreux. Ton père a beaucoup de soucis à régler avec la viabilité des contrats, les prises de paroles du FHM, la justification du piratage, et...

– Depuis que le FHM a pris l'antenne il y a quelques semaines, interrompit Hermione en nattant nerveusement ses cheveux, Papa devient simplement dingue.

Un silence se répandit tout autour d'eux, lourd comme une enclume.

– Ça l'a rendu encore plus paranoïaque qu'avant, appuya-t-elle. Il a licencié aux moins trois membres du personnel de la maison parce qu'ils avaient eu le malheur de bavarder aux portes de la cuisine.

– Papa n'est pas méchant, certifia Polux après avoir avalé un macaron. Je crois qu'il a juste peur de tous nous décevoir. Alors il fait de son mieux pour pas que ça arrive.

Hermione roula des yeux et se retint de dire quelque chose.

– Dans tous les cas, je lui parlerai. Il faut qu'on se retrouve pour les fêtes de Noël. Il est hors de question qu'on reste éloigné même pour cette période. J'en ai marre de cette ambiance pourrie, marmonna Talia en jouant avec son fraisier du bout de sa cuillère.

– Oh, et comment tu comptes le convaincre de laisser Arnold ne pas passer Noël avec Harry ?

– Sache jeune fille, que les femmes ont des arguments de taille et qu'elles doivent savoir les mettre à leur profit. Je sais comment persuader votre père et croyez-moi que je ne vais pas m'en priver.

Ils finirent de goûter tous ensemble puis Arnold rejoignit sa chambre à l'étage : cela faisait des mois qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Elle était spacieuse et éclairée par l'orientation plein sud. De sa fenêtre, il pouvait admirer les pins majestueux formant la haie d'honneur. De l'autre côté, le jardin laissait une vue imprenable sur les méandres de la Tamise. Dans sa chambre, il n'y avait rien qui avait trait au monde de Harry Potter. Il soupira d'aise et s'approcha d'un mur où des polaroids y étaient collés.

– Tu n'es pas obligé d'écouter ce que dit Papa.

Il sursauta : Hermione était là, souriant paisiblement.

– C'est qu'un putain de connard, après tout.

Arnold éclata de rire et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Au contraire de Juno, il pouvait passer des heures à discuter avec elle de tout et de rien.

– J'aimerais que ce soit plus simple que ça. Tout le monde sait que mes rapports avec lui sont... conflictuels. Je veux dire, il ne m'a pas adopté par affection mais simplement pour répondre à un plan tracé depuis des années. Je ne suis qu'un outil de travail, rien de plus.

– Tu es mon frère, crétin, rétorqua Hermione. _Mon frère_. On n'a peut-être pas le même sang ou la même vie mais je peux te garantir une chose, c'est que je ne te laisserai pas croire qu'ici, on ne t'aime pas. Polux t'admire comme si tu étais un dieu vivant. Tu devrais l'entendre, quelques fois.

– Oui, j'aimerais bien. Sauf que je suis coincé dans un studio avec des caméras collées à la figure vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et que je ne peux profiter de rien. Je suis entré dans une prison de mon plein gré, en gros. Hourrah.

– Je suis certaine que Maman arrivera à le convaincre de te laisser passer Noël avec nous.

– Et si elle n'y arrive pas ?

– Eh bien, je pourrai me rouler par terre en hurlant comme une petite fille gâtée. C'est bien ce qu'on attend de moi, non ?

Ils rirent et Arnold se sentit un peu plus léger.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note **: Merci infiniment de vos reviews. Bon, je n'ai toujours pas Internet chez moi mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de trouver du temps pour tous vous répondre. Je profite du fait de ne pas avoir le net (ou plutôt d'y avoir accès par intermittence et le week-end), pour écrire pour ma nouvelle et regarder tout plein de films. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit pour cette fic. Un peu moins d'un mois quand même... Disons qu'avec mon déménagement ça ne m'a pas donné envie de reprendre mais j'ai anticipé le coup en acquérant pas mal d'avance lors de l'été. Du coup, pour l'instant, le rythme de publication n'est pas troublé. Par la suite, ça risquera d'être un peu plus délicat avec les cours et le boulot donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Dans tous les cas, j'ai toujours plein de brouillons consacrés à Nyx et ça s'annonce EPIC. Pour le reste, vous pouvez toujours me rejoindre sur mon groupe Facebook « The Baba O'Riley » (gosh, bientôt 350... c'est un trou de hobbits). Je sais que pour certains vous avez hâte de voir la relation Harry/Dawn évoluer mais vraiment, faites-moi confiance et vous verrez que ça en vaudra la peine (parole de charlatan, héhé). J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Le prochain sera spécialement sur Halloween... Vous allez en voir de toutes les couleurs. Je vous envoie du love, D.

.

.

.

**• ****____****Par review :**

___Voulez-vous savoir ce qui est arrivé à Vector ? _

_**TAPEZ 1 :**__ Pour Oui. _

_**TAPEZ 2 :**__ Pour Non. _


End file.
